KONOHA NG
by lalocadekya
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto han crecido y deben asumir diferentes puestos Fin de la primera Saga, Gracias a todos! :D Ahora de regreso con las Ovas!
1. Introduccion

El silencio en aquel salón de clase era algo casi increíble, la única vez en la que un silencio similar se había apoderado de Konoha era en dos ocasiones, la primera cuando el temible Kyuubi había sido capturado y la segunda cuando se realizaron los funerales del tercer Hokage. Hoy solo se podía ver a un montón de jóvenes ninjas sentados esperando que algo ocurra. Entre ellos Naruto se movía inquieto esperando los resultados del examen Jounnin que habían dado horas atrás, aquel movimiento de piernas insoportable ya se le habia hecho muy comun y se estaba convirtiendo en un TIC nervioso muy frecuente, mas cuando tenia que esperar este tipos de resultados.

-Vamos Naruto... deja ya de moverte tanto-Dijo Sakura que estaba a su lado

-Es que, es que ... estoy muy nervioso, Sakura –chan.

-Si, ... seguro que esta muy nervioso-Dijo Sasuke desde el asiento de delante- Dime... Naruto-Baka... ¿ Acaso no respondiste ninguna pregunta?¿ o es que acaso respondiste todas mal?

-Cállate Sasuke¡¡¡- Grito Naruto a la vez que se lanzaba sobre Uchiha.

-Otra vez...-Penso Sakura mientras una nueva pelea se desataba entre sus compañeros de equipo.

El resto de los presentes estaban muy entretenidos observando como era que Naruto y Sasuke por milésima vez se enfrascaban en una lucha de miradas, Sakura estallo en risas cuando Naruto estuvo por caer sobre Sasuke como en alguna memorable ocasión. Cuando el aula había perdido por completo el silencio, la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par y dejo ver la figura de Kakashi-sensei.

-!Que tal compañeros ¡¡¡¡

-LLEGAS TARDE¡¡¡- Se escucho como respuesta general de toda el aula

-Si, pues... verán, es que una vaca se me cruzo por el camino y pues...

-Eh¡, Kakashi por que mejor no nos das los resultados- Corto Sasuke. Lo cual hizo recordar a Naruto el por que estaba tan nervioso y comenzó nuevamente con el TIC

-Ahhh... es verdad... –Diciendo esto el rostro, mas bien el ojo de Kakashi cambio de manera drástica, se puso completamente seria- Les informo que solo aprobaran aquellos cuyos puntajes sean mayores de 150, los demas tendran que volver a dar la prueba.

Al oír ello tanto Sakura, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Ino entre mas, tragaron un buen poco de saliva estaban impacientes, Naruto... estaba por desmayarse.

OPENING SONG: RIMAS DE RAMEN

One, two three, four

Aquí comienza una nueva aventura

...donde la locura sí que dura

Veremos amores darse a mas

...tal vez mas de lo que podrías desear

Cada que demuestres ese valor

...a cambio recibirás mucho amor.

Cumplir una misión en tu vida

...tendrá una recompensa enseguida

Tu mayor arma siempre has de cargar

...para a tus amigos jamás defraudar

Un gran objetivo te has de trazar

...para rápido poder llegar

Si por el camino caes rendido

...un gran golpe tendrás recibido.

Hello every body, aquí les dejo el chapter 0 de la historia si quieren que la continue por fis unos dos o tres reviews me subirían la moal y es que ya tengo escritos como 15 capitulos , y le s puedo decir que es muy buena , asi que si quiern ... ya saben que hacer...


	2. Eleccion de parejas

**KONOHA NG : CHAPTER 1**

**One, two three, four**

**Aquí comienza una nueva aventura**

**...donde la locura sí que dura**

**Veremos amores darse a mas**

**...tal vez mas de lo que podrías desear**

**Cada que demuestres ese valor**

**...a cambio recibirás mucho amor.**

**Cumplir una misión en tu vida**

**...tendrá una recompensa enseguida**

**Tu mayor arma siempre has de cargar**

**...para a tus amigos jamás defraudar**

**Un gran objetivo te has de trazar**

**...para rápido poder llegar**

**Si por el camino caes rendido**

**...un gran golpe tendrás recibido.**

**-Uchiha… Sasuke…- Dijo Kakashi leyendo la primera hoja que tenia, con lo que Sasuke se puso de pie. La verdad era que estaba nervioso, la mayoría de gente a su alrededor le observaba, era notable que el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha iba a tener un resultado extraordinario, pero la vista con que Kakashi pasaba su ojo por la hoja le hacia sentirse inseguro…-Umm… no creí tener este resultado de ti, Sasuke... la verdad me esperaba algo… ya sabes mas digno de ti… - dijo Kakashi levantando la mirada hacia Sasuke quien no se lo podía creer.**

**Naruto por su parte, observaba la espalda de Sasuke, podía notar el nerviosismo en su compañero, pero que iba a hacer, si Sasuke había sacado tan mal ponderado como Kakashi lo pintaba, entonces él… él no tenia posibilidad en la vida de estar en buenas condiciones para aprobar el examen.**

**Sasuke ya había bajado la cabeza y empezaban a molestarle los murmullos que oía por parte de sus compañeros. Disimuladamente volteó la cabeza hacia donde estaba Sakura, ella se limito a hacer un gesto de "no me lo creo". Después de todo habían hecho un trato, Sasuke era excelente en la practica pero no muy bueno en teoría por ello, Sakura le permitiría copiar sus exámenes con el sharingan y el le ayudaría en todo lo que elementos físicos se refiere. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba después de todo el estaba…**

**-APROBADO¡- Grito Kakashi con lo que casi la totalidad del aula se fue de espaldas por la actitud del sensei**

**-¡Que diablos te propones Kakashi? Matarme de un susto? –Dijo serio Sasuke mientras se sentaba, y a la vez mandaba una disimulada seña de aprobación con el pulgar derecho a Sakura, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse.**

**-Lo lamento, lo lamento… es que tratándose de ti pensé que tendrías una nota mas alta, un 298 no me parece muy…- La totalidad del aula observaba a Kakashi como pidiendo una explicación a su existir (Tomemos en cuenta que la nota mas alta era 300)-… Bueno, Haruno… - Al oír su apellido Sakura se puso de pie- Pues hasta ahora no se como es que obtuviste tan buena nota en desempeño físico, pero estas … APROBADA, tienes 295…**

**-BIEN¡**

**-Bueno creo que para resumir solo diré los nombres y las notas, si les parece…**

**-Date prisa, no ves que algunos nos estamos muriendo de ansias¡-Grito Naruto**

**-Esta bien: Hyuga Neji…298, Rock Lee 250, Ten Ten 200, Hyuga Hinata 267, Shikamaru 198, Kiba 276…**

**Y así Kakashi siguió con la lectura de notas, si bien había muy buenas notas algunos de los postulantes no habían logrado llegar al puntaje deseado, ya llevaba así casi media hora cuando…- Uzumaki Naruto….**

**Al oír su nombre el rubio se puso de pie hecho todo un tembladero, Kakashi lo observo un buen rato antes de releer la hoja de notas.**

**-Naruto… tienes 150…-dijo Kakashi**

**-… BIENNNNNNNNN¡-Grito Naruto y se puso a saltar por toda el aula.- Lo hice , lo hice¡**

**-Que hiciste que idiota…-Dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo el festejo de Naruto**

**Aprobé, aprobé, aprobé, aprobé…-Repetía Naruto aun sin creérselo el mismo, los demás en la sala intercambiaban miradas. Sasuke harto de escuchar repetir lo mismo se puso de pie y tomo a Naruto por la chaqueta**

**-NO HAS APROBADO IDIOTA¡- Le grito de manera tajante. Con lo que el rubio se quedo medio aturdido.**

**-Claro que aprobé- Reprocho Naruto- Después de todo el examen se aprueba con 150 puntos¡**

**Corrección- Dijo Sasuke soltándolo- … el examen se aprueba con un puntaje por encima de los 150 puntos, Naruto.**

**En un segundo el mundo se le vino encima, lentamente giro su cabeza hacia donde se hallaba Kakashi…-Eso…eso quiere decir que…** **no aprobé?**

**Kakashi observo nuevamente la hoja del examen, como intentando buscar una pregunta mal corregida o no calificada, pero no halló ninguna- Lo lamento Naruto pero es como dice Sasuke…**

**-ESO, SI NO PUDIERA HACER YO ALGO…-dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada del aula.**

**-Tsudane –sama, pero que hace aquí?- Interrogo Kakashi.**

**-Veras… - Inicio la Hokage ante la sorpresa de todos- … estaba yo muy aburrida en la casa de los Hokage, y pues un joven sensei llego a visitarme y además me hizo una apuesta, aquel sensei me jugo una partida de poker, la cual por cierto perdí, y pues ahora debo pagar mi apuesta…**

**-Y… se podría saber, si no es mucha impertinencia … ¿Cual apuesta fue?- Pregunto Sasuke desde su asiento**

**Ahh claro, aquel sensei de nombre Iruka, me propuso de que el me traería un buen desfile de strepers si yo ganaba y en caso contrario…- hizo un largo silencio- … en ese caso debería de cambiar la puntuación de ingreso a una amas redondeada.**

**El silencio absoluto se apodero del aula**

**Por lo tanto Kakashi-san, Todos aquellos que posean una nota de 150 para arriba están aprobados… ¿me entendiste?**

**-Por supuesto Tsudame–sama… Naruto-kun- Dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz- Tal parece que estas…**

**APROBADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡-Grito el rubio no dejando acabar a su antiguo mentor e iniciando nuevamente su ritual de festejo. **

**CAPITULO 1: ELECION DE PAREJAS¡ LOS QUE ANTES FUIMOS ALUMNOS AHORA ENSEÑAREMOS**

**-Muy bien, felicidades a todos…- Dijo Tsudane al iniciar su discurso en la ceremonia- …Todos ustedes se han graduado a grado Jounnin. Por lo que sin dudarlo tendrán acceso a diferentes tareas, misiones de alto rango y pueden apostar… ejem… quiero decir pueden estar seguros de que también el reconocimiento de todos en la aldea…**

**-Genial¡-se oyó la voz, mas bien el grito, de Naruto desde el centro del publico- …por fin la gente de la aldea me reconocerá como lo que soy…**

**-…Un gran ceso hueco?- Corto esta vez la voz de Sasuke la cual fue seguida de grandes carcajadas por parte del resto de asistentes**

**Naruto estaba fúrico, tan colorado que difícilmente se podría distinguir entre su rostro y un tomate. Rock Lee avanzo hacia él, y notando su ira intento calmarle.**

**-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun. Nada ganaras peleando aquí con Sasuke, mucho menos delante de Tsudane-sama…**

**-Lo sé cejudo, pero…- Naruto observo detenidamente a Sasuke, hace varios años que se conocían y la verdad era que hasta la fecha tenia una gran duda-…Oye, Lee. Puedo hacerte una pregunta…?**

**-…Cual Naruto-kun?**

**-Vera... veras... Es que, aunque suene extraño…dime¿ Que relación tengo con Sasuke, eh?- Lee entendió a la perfección lo que Naruto quería decir, mas aun así no pudo evitar el reír un poco, lo cual Naruto tomo como un mal entendido- Oye… no es lo que piensas, me refiero a que… pues veras, no somos exactamente amigos pero tampoco enemigos … **

**-Tranquilo Naruto-kun – Susurro Lee, pues algunas personas se habían volteado por el escandaloso tono de voz del rubio- …lo que sucede es que ustedes son… RIVALES.**

**Al oír las palabras de Lee Naruto recordó que alguna vez Iruka le había dicho una definición acerca de rivales: "Un rival es alguien a quien respetas pero que a la vez quieres superar; cuando hay una buena rivalidad tal vez las acciones de los rivales no sean las mas amistosas, pero si uno esta en problemas lo mas probable será que ese otro venga en su ayuda, esto movido por el respeto entre rivales y por la amistad que crece entre ellos". Varias imágenes llegaban a la cabeza del rubio, recordando las múltiples ocasiones en las Sasuke y el se habían salvado. **

**-…pues si el joven Uzumaki me prestara atención…- Dijo la voz de Tsudane, haciendo que Naruto vuelva a la realidad- …como decía, el primer trabajo que tendrán será hacer de instructores de Gennins.**

**Al concluir aquella oración, el silencio invadió toda la sala.**

**-¿QUEEEE¿INSTRUCTORES GENNIN?- Se escuchaba por un lado- NO PUEDE SER¡**

**Después de la conmoción causada por la noticia, la mayoría de jóvenes se acercaban a recoger sus trajes (Esos que usan los sensei). Las chicas por su lado se hallaban muy emocionadas esto debido a lo último que Tsudane había dicho:**

**-Por cierto, para todos y cada uno de ustedes a partir de ahora los equipos Gennins serán llevados por 2 senseis cada equipo, esto para que cada estudiante tenga un buen aprovechamiento y los senseis no los descuiden. Por lo que cada dúo de profesores será un Jounnin y una Jounnin.**

**Aquello ultimo había puesto en sobre salto a todas las chicas pues era muy notorio con quien querían ser pareja, después de todo no importaba que equipo les tocara dirigir, si es que estaban en equipo con… Él **

**-Dime, frentuda… -Dijo Ino- …ni te creas que esta vez tendrás el lujo de ser equipo con Sasuke-kun, esta vez sin duda seré yo la afortunada, jojojojojojojojojo.**

**Sakura no respondió nada, era cierto que lo que mas quería en ese mundo era que Sasuke Uchiha le prestara algo de atención y estar en su equipo era una buena manera de hacerse notar, pero durante los años que habían sido compañeros en el equipo de Kakashi no había tenido gran resultado, y es que por lo general le trataba de manera normal, es decir con la frialdad que trataba a todos, de vez en cuando le hacia un cumplido cuando le veía triste, pero nunca había pasado de eso, es mas tal parecía que se llevaba mejor con Naruto que con ella. **

**-Escuchen… - Anuncio Hinata con una voz casi inaudible- …Kakashi-san dice que le sigamos…**

**-Muy bien Hyuga, ya vamos- Respondió Ino a la vez que se acercaba a Sakura para jalarla hacia ella- ...Oye, que te pasa Sakura, ni siquiera me has respondido lo de hace un rato, y estas allí pensativa… **

**-Olvídalo, Ino-cerda…- Respondió Sakura con la mirada retante y dirigiéndose a la salida. Dejando por ultimo a Ino, quien una vez mas había caído ante las habilidades de la Inner.**

**Las Chicas se habían reunido en un salón algo pequeño, por lo que se hallaban muy apretadas y esperando lo que Kakashi les iba a decir.**

**-Bien, para decidir los equipos… cada quien sacara un papel.**

**SILENCIO ABSOLUTO**

**-Oe…-Susurro Sakura al lado de Kakashi- … ¿Quieres decir que esto será a la suerte?**

**-Correcto¡ -Afirmo Kakashi sacando una caja pequeña- Al igual que ustedes los jóvenes se encuentran en este momento con Jiraiya, haciendo lo mismo que harán ustedes, así que dense prisa (Quiero acabar de leer mi manga)**

**Sin mucho mas retraso, las jóvenes se acercaban a sacarse número para saber a cual equipo les tocaría dirigir. Asi fueron sacando y sacando, llegando así el turno de Sakura.**

**-Animo Sakura-chan –Le animo Kakashi con su ojito feliz.**

**-Si¡**

**-Tranquila Frentuda, no valla a ser que te toque con Lee-san –Grito Ino.**

**Al oír la voz de Ino a Sakura se le escarapelo el cuerpo, si bien era cierto que se llevaba bien con Lee, aun no podía dejar pensar en esas enormes cejas, pero sin duda era un excelente amigo.**

**-CALLATE INO-CERDA – Fulmino Sakura a la vez que sacaba un papel de la caja.**

**-Veamos Sakura… ¿Cuál es tu número?- Pregunto Kakashi.**

**Sakura observo el papel que tenia en su mano, era un papel muy doblado, lo tomó y lo desdobló, al leerlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.**

**-Tengo el siete Kakashi-sensei **

**Kakashi dejo salir una corta risa – Tal parece que estas con suerte, ya que conservaras nuestro numero de equipo. -Diciendo esto Kakashi tomo unos apuntes y se puso de pie- Bien jovencitas, ya tienen sus números, así que por favor, mañana a primera hora es decir 7 de la mañana las quiero a todas en sus respectivas aulas… aquellas están escritas detrás del papel… -Aclaro al ver el rostro de algunas de las chicas que remiraban con extrañeza. - … Creo que no hay nada mas que decir… ohh si, solo una cosa mas…**

**Las jóvenes intercambiaban miradas intentando adivinar que era lo que Kakashi iba a decir, pero ninguna supo responder.**

**No lleguen tarde. – Finalizo Kakashi desapareciendo con un sonoro Boom, lo cual ocasiono que la mayoría de chicas cayeran de espaldas en un aun más sonoro Plop. **

**Los jóvenes por su lado también habían acabado de sacar sus papeles, y ya se encaminaban por los diferentes senderos y pasillos de la academia.**

**-No puedo creer que me halla tocado el número 1- Dijo totalmente emocionado Naruto.**

**-Ese debe ser un buen presagio, Naruto-kun **

**-Si, si Lee… por cierto a ti que numero te toco?**

**-A mí me toco el numero 3. Espero que me toquen chicos que puedan aprender bien el combate de cuerpo**

**-Si… supongo que Gai-sensei ya te habrá hecho el favor…. Por cierto… que rayos se hace en la primera clase?- Pregunto Naruto haciendo que sus compañeros se detuvieran de golpe **

**-Dime, pedaso de Idiota¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que Kakashi y nosotros hicimos el primer día?- Respondió Sasuke desde el final de la fila**

**Al escuchar su voz Naruto volteo de inmediato y planto su mirada en aquel que había hablado-Ahh… Sasuke, no sabia que estabas aquí…**

**Sasuke se abrió paso entre sus compañeros, y se detuvo delante de Naruto, mirándolo solo de reojo.**

**-Debes conocerlos un poco,… saber cuales son sus gustos, sus metas…sus ideales. **

**Sin duda Sasuke no había perdido aquel aire de misterio que le rodeaba, ahora tal vez no pensaba en venganza, solo pensaba en lo que le esperaba para el día de mañana.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Arigatou por los review! No desesperéis , ya sabrán que ocurrirá, quienes serán la parejas, a quienes tendrán que enseñar... etc. Ya saben espero reviews para los siguientes**

**Kya**


	3. Retrasos de aula

KONOHA NG: CHAPTER TWO 

**One, two three, four**

**Aquí comienza una nueva aventura**

**...donde la locura sí que dura**

**Veremos amores darse a mas**

**...tal vez mas de lo que podrías desear**

**Cada que demuestres ese valor**

**...a cambio recibirás mucho amor.**

**Cumplir una misión en tu vida**

**...tendrá una recompensa enseguida**

**Tu mayor arma siempre has de cargar**

**...para a tus amigos jamás defraudar**

**Un gran objetivo te has de trazar**

**...para rápido poder llegar**

**Si por el camino caes rendido**

**...un gran golpe tendrás recibido.**

**Eran ya las siete de la mañana en Konoha, cuando dos nubes de polvo se encontraron en medio de las calles; Sakura y Naruto corrían a toda velocidad la verdad era que se habían quedado dormidos.**

**-GOOD MORNING, SAKURA- Chan**

**Naruto...-Dijo Sakura algo exasperada por la tranquilidad de su compañero de equipo- ...dime, ¿Qué acaso no estas tarde?**

**-No mas que tu, Sa-ku-ra—chan**

**-Eres desesperante...**

**Sakura se freno de golpe. Había algo en su cabeza que no la había dejado tranquila desde el día anterior, mas específicamente desde el momento en que había sacado su numero de equipo.**

**-Que pasa, Sakura-chan – Interrogo el rubio al notar la frenada de su amiga**

**-eh... Naruto...¿Cual es tu numero de equipo?**

**Naruto pestaño un par de veces y pensó por un instante: "Por que Sakura-chan querrá saber mi numero de equipo" "¡No puede ser ¡" "Serra que se ha dado cuenta de que esta perdidamente enamorada de mi y que no puede vivir sin mi"...**

**Mientras el sonrojado Naruto seguía alucinando cosas, Sakura ya había emprendido nuevamente su camino.**

**En la academia los nuevos alumnos Gennin ya esperaban en grupos de tres el arribo de sus maestros Jounnin. Los que no se habían quedado dormidos, ya esperaban en la sala principal de profesores. Neji, quien había sido el primero en llegar, esperaba junto con Shikamaru a que llegase el encargado y les indicase el número de aula y su pareja respectiva. Pero tras una larguísima hora de espera, Neji ya estaba harto de oír a Shikamaru y sus "Menudas Pesadeses de la vida"**

**-Ya hombre ¡... Que no sabes decir otra cosa – Corto Hyuga a la enésima ocasión en la que su compañero mencionaba lo "pesado" que había sido despertarse tan temprano.**

**Shikamaru solo se encogió de hombros y tras pensárselo por corto tiempo dejo salir un...- Que pesadito eres... – a lo que Neji tomo como una jugarreta del chico.**

**Mas cuando estaba por tomarle por el chaleco (Todos los chicos estaban usando el uniforme ese de los sensei), Kakashi hizo su aparición.**

**-Hyoi chicos, buenos días ¡**

**Al notar la presencia de Kakashi la mayoría de presentes entendió el por que del retrazo con el encargado.**

**-Bien jóvenes… -inicio Kakashi- Aquí tienen el numero de aula para… -Kakashi se detuvo y paseo su vista por los presentes. La mayoría estaba allí pero sin duda faltaban algunas personas…- … ¿Dónde esta mi equipo?**

**-Tal parece… -contesto Neji- Que los miembros de su equipo, Kakashi, han heredado su puntualidad…**

**Al oír ello la totalidad de los presentes no pudo evitar el estallar en risas, Kakashi por su lado no pudo evitar unirse a la cantidad de risotadas ya existentes.**

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

**Neji se había entretenido intentando averiguar quien seria su compañera, después de todo corría un fuerte rumor entre los jóvenes: Un maestro antiguo seria compañero de alguien. Pero estando ya retrasado prefirió dirigirse a su aula. Ya frente a su aula, el aula 202, en cuyo interior debía de encontrarse sus alumnos. Así que, tomando un fuerte soplo de aire, deslizo la puerta e ingreso.**

**-Felicidades… mi nombre es Neji Hyuga seré su sensei – dijo el chico desde la entrada con los ojos cerrados, para darse un aire mas interesante.**

**Sin embargo, no hubo ruido alguno; lentamente abrió los ojos. Allí estaban, tres jóvenes le observaban. Neji fijo su vista en los tres jóvenes, algo en ellos le llamaba la atención, sus ojos, eran igual a los de el.**

**-… son parte del clan Hyuga… Neji...kun-dijo un susurro desde el lado opuesto de la habitación.**

**Neji reconoció la voz de inmediato, al voltear se hallo de cara con aquella persona- Hinata – sama. **

**POR OTRO LADO…**

**Sakura arribo a la academia seguida muy de cerca por el rubio amante del ramen. Más este se adelanto en su ida a las aulas.**

**-Que bien… que bien…me pregunto ¿Como debo de presentarme: "Soy el gran Uzumaki Naruto - sensei "…no… "Soy Uzumaki Naruto –Sensei y pronto me convertiré en el sexto hokage"… no… luego van a pensar que quiero acabar con Tsudane.**

**Tras por lo menos unas 700 ideas de presentación, Naruto decidió que ya vería como pero impresionaría a sus alumnos. Y ya en la puerta de su salón, entro. En aquel microsegundo de tiempo, imágenes y recuerdos de su primer día de clase con Kakashi. Como fue que Sakura, Sasuke y él se presentaron, como fue que el se hizo pasar por Sasuke, como fue que se enfermo del estomago… como fue que le puso a Kakashi la trampa del borrador**

**-"Trampa"… -pensó Naruto a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacia arriba y divisaba como un borrador de pizarra se aproximaba a el. De inmediato junto sus manos - KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**

**Una ligera capa de humo cubrió el salón y al disiparse mientras una de las tres replicas sujetaba el borrador las otras dos glorificaban al original. Este último, se ensanchaba de orgullo al no haber caído en la trampa que él mismo había hecho años atrás.**

**-No esperaba menos de alguien a quien considero mi rival… -Dijo una voz desde uno de los asientos del aula. Al oír aquella voz Naruto desapareció las replicas, y quedo observándole…**

**-Konohamaru… -dijo Naruto muy lento, y luego se fijo en sus dos compinches. Esto no iba a ser tan fácil como había pensado.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

**-Buenos días! – Saludo Sakura al entrar a su aula.**

**-Lo sabia! – Grito una chica de cabello largo y rubio desde su asiento, y con ello haciendo casi que su compañero de al lado casi caiga de espaldas – Sakura Haruno, ella tenia que ser nuestra maestra... Es tan linda!**

**Sakura sonrió, no evitar sonrojarse, aquella chiquilla le caía bien y la niña parecía no tener intención de dejar de observarla con sus llamativos ojos celestes... – Gracias!... bueno, ¿ Que aun no ha llegado el otro sensei ? – Pregunto Sakura al no notar la presencia de ninguna otra persona mayor.**

**-No – Respondió la chica**

**-Entiendo, ¿ Que les parece si nos presentamos? –Sugirió Sakura- ¿Quién quiere comenzar?**

**-YO, yo, yo! –Grito la chica, a lo que Sakura afirmo con la cabeza. – Mi nombre es Blondy Ayumi. Pertenezco al clan Blondy, usamos nuestros cabellos para la lucha.**

**-Ya veo... –Sakura parecía sorprendida, la mera que ella no usaría su adorado cabello para aquella finalidad. – y dime... es que acaso... –Aumento señalando al chico de al lado de Ayumi- Son hermanos?**

**La pregunta de Sakura era muy justificada, ambos eran casi idénticos, sus cabellos le daban hasta las rodillas, solo que el de el estaba sujeto en una cola alta. El aludido se puso de pie.**

**-Así como usted lo dijo Sakura sensei, soy hermano de Ayumi, mi nombre es Akito, Blondy Akito, su gemelo.**

**Aquello era algo fácil de notar, pero aun así Sakura se había quedado de piedra observando al chico, aquella voz tan aterciopelada era tan melódica, aunque para ella solo podía existir una voz mas melódica que esa... **

**-Sakura, no deberías quedarte viendo a los alumnos de esa manera... –dijo una voz desde la puerta.**

**Sakura volteo enseguida, aquella voz era sin duda la mas melódica que ella podía escuchar, era el , estaba allí parado en la puerta con su típica pose...- Sasuke... que... que haces aquí... –murmuro Haruno con un hilo de voz.**

**-Valla pregunta para tonta... el equipo numero 7 es el equipo que me toca dirigir.**

**Diciendo esto Sasuke cerro la puerta del aula y se coloco al lado de Sakura – Bien, creo que ahora si podemos comenzar.**

**-Pero Sasuke... –Corto Sakura- Aun no llega un alumno...**

**-Te equivocas, ...el ya ha llegado **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cumpliendo con lo prometido, por los review subo el cap 2, y vamos a responder reviews;**

**Jaide112; Que bueno que te gusto el opening estoy craneando para hacer el ending, además a partir de este Cáp. tenemos los avances para el siguiente episodio, como vez Naruto aprobó de todas maneras. También me agrada que te guste mi forma de redactar, aunque por lo general me hago todo un embrollo.**

**Ale-sama: Ya estoy continuándolo, no te preocupes que Ino va tener una pareja bien inesperada, y no se va a acercar a Sasuke. Y pues si va haber acción entre tu pareja preferida.**

**Dark Rinoa Chan: Claro que va a haber gaara x hinata eso esta de hecho.**

**Yurie san: Pues ya los estoy poniendo**

**Marion- asakura: Ya le estoy siguiendo, y pues ya tienen a sakura y a sasuke juntos**

**Yuki kudo: que bueno que te gusto, pues adivinaste, aunque creo que eso era obvio...**

**Lin hashimoto: Si se que es chistosa pero eso es bueno no?**

**Bien como se habran dado cuenta cada cap es como si fuera uno de serie asi que pondre pronto un ending y pues para sellar con broche de oro, aquí tienen el avance:**

**(Voz de Sakura) GENIAL! Sasuke- kun esta en mi equipo!**

**(Voz de Sasuke) Tranquila que tenemos que encargarnos de ese chico..**

**(Voz de Sakura) eh?... ese chico, te refieres a aquel que llego sin darme cuenta..**

**(Voz de Sasuke) ...Ese chico me recuerda a mi mismo, esa mirada y resentimiento... **

**(Voz de Sakura) Ya ya, Sasuke –kun, ademas debemos tomar el examen, para saber si se quedan o deben volver a la academia**

**(Voz de Sasuke) ...NO DEJARE QUE PASE NINGUN INÚTIL!**

**(Voz de Naruto) ...oigan, a que no saben quien es mi compañera de equipo, ademas debo instruir a Konohamaru..**

**(Voz de Sakura) Quien es?**

**(Voz de Sasuke y Naruto) AVERIGUALO EN EL CAPITULO TRES**

**(Voz de los tres); EL MAESTRO MAS FRIO QUE EL ACERO Y EL ALUMNO SIN SENTIMIENTOS**


	4. El maestro mas frio que el acero

**KONOHA G: CHAPTER3**

**One, two three, four**

**Aquí comienza una nueva aventura**

**...donde la locura sí que dura**

**Veremos amores darse a mas**

**...tal vez mas de lo que podrías desear**

**Cada que demuestres ese valor**

**...a cambio recibirás mucho amor.**

**Cumplir una misión en tu vida**

**...tendrá una recompensa enseguida**

**Tu mayor arma siempre has de cargar**

**...para a tus amigos jamás defraudar**

**Un gran objetivo te has de trazar**

**...para rápido poder llegar**

**Si por el camino caes rendido**

**...un gran golpe tendrás recibido.**

**EL MAESTRO MÁS FRIO QUE EL ACERO Y EL ALUMNO SIN SENTIMIENTOS**

**Sasuke señalo hacia el extremo contrario de donde estaba Sakura, la cual le siguió con la vista. En efecto sentado mirando hacia delante y sin mover músculo alguno se hallaba un muchacho. Sakura trago un poco de saliva nerviosa.**

**-Lo lamento mucho – se disculpo Sakura acercándose al chico- la verdad es que no me di cuenta que estabas aquí**

**-No te disculpes con él... –Corto Sasuke- Él apenas llego unos segundos antes que yo.**

**Sasuke no había separado la vista del chico desde su entrada, no tenia duda era él…**

**FLASH BACK**

**Hace unos instantes Sasuke se encaminaba hacia la academia muy apresurado, la razón… también se había quedado dormido, pero él por razones mas justificadas, había estado toda la noche preparando la clase del día. En fin, ya se encaminaba a la academia cuando sintió la presencia de "algo" que lo seguía, sentía una mirada penetrante que se le clavaba en su nuca, pero que las miradas se posaran en él era algo común, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se voltease a verle cuando iba por la calle después de todo la gente aun tenia presente que era el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, pero aquellas miradas eran de respeto e incluso admiración por parte de los aldeanos, esta en cambio era de ira pura, y aquella misma mirada le siguió por todo el camino hasta los pasillos de la academia, de hecho Sasuke esperaba el ataque en cualquier momento pero este no se dio en ningún instante– ¿Que esperas para atacarme? – Pregunto Sasuke poco antes de ingresar al aula, mas al no recibir respuesta lentamente abrió la puerta del aula, y cuando esta estuvo abierta lo suficiente como para que entre una persona sintió que la presencia se aproximaba a él a toda velocidad, por intuición se preparo para defenderse, pero para su sorpresa la presencia paso de largo a toda velocidad y se introdujo en el aula.**

**END FLASH BACK**

**-NO PUEDO CREERLO¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito Ayumi. Con lo cual Sasuke salio por completo de sus recuerdos. –ES Él, NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEA EL¡¡¡¡**

**-Yo tampoco…- dijo de manera algo sarcástica el otro Blondy.**

**Sakura observo a Akito, era obvio que aquel muchacho nuevo no le caía muy bien, la mirada que le lanzaba le recordaba un poco la mirada que tenían Sasuke y Naruto, "rivalidad?..." –Pensó Sakura- "… puede ser…"**

**-No sé que estas esperando…- Dijo la voz de Sasuke- ... preséntate con nosotros…**

**La voz con la que Sasuke había dicho aquellas palabras había puesto de nervios a Sakura, aquella voz era fría, no era acaso que debían tratar a sus alumnos de la mejor manera?**

**-Sasuke-kun… -Le susurro Sakura al oído- no crees que…**

**-Mi nombre es Ryugen- Respondió sin previo aviso el chico. Sakura desvió su vista hacia el, aquella pose le recordaba mucho a Sasuke, el muchacho en sí le recordaba a Uchiha, pero con ciertas diferencias: El chico tenia el cabello algo largo de un tono negro oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color azul encendido, y la piel la tenia de un tono muy similar a la de Sasuke. El chico se puso de pie y dirigió su vista directo hacia Sasuke- Ryugen Tenshi.**

**Las miradas de Sasuke y el chico se cruzaban en el aire por alguna razón había cierto aire de tensión. Sakura observaba el cuadro, Ryugen y Sasuke estaban en su lucha de miradas, Akito intentaba unirse a ello a favor de Sasuke y Ayumi estaba embobada observando a Ryugen. La de cabello rosa tomó un poco de aire y se metió entre Sasuke y Ryugen (Interrumpiendo así su lucha)**

**-Ya que todos nos conocemos… Todos nos dirigiremos afuera…**

**El silencio se apodero de la sala… tanto los alumnos como Sasuke observaban a Sakura, mas este ultimo al notar el nerviosismo que empezaba a mostrar su compañera afirmo con la cabeza.**

**CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS…**

**En la sala de maestros todos se hallaban en el descanso, Neji intentaba platicar con Hinata, pero eran interrumpidos de manera constante por Lee, ya que estaba festejando que su compañero en la enseñanza sea Gai- sensei. Cuando Lee había interrumpido por cuarentava vez la platica de Neji, la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Sakura y a Sasuke.**

**La mirada de todos se poso en ellos, ya que todos estaban sentados con sus respectivas parejas de equipo se esperaba que ambos se sentaran juntos para platicar, pero para sorpresa de todos cada uno tomo un camino diferente y se sentaron muy separados. A simple vista Sasuke se veía muy enojado y Sakura parecía querer hacer algo para solucionar el problema. Naruto, quien se hallaba en una de las mesas comiendo ramen, se puso de pie y se acerco a Sakura.**

**-Ocurre algo… Sakura-chan?**

**-Naruto… - dijo desganada Sakura- Tal parece que Sasuke no piensa hablarme…**

**-Je, parece que estas con suerte Sakura –chan – al oír ello Sakura levanto la vista hacia su amigo- … es que, a ti te tocó con Sasuke, con quien querías estar… y a mí me toco con…**

**-Hey¡¡ Uzumaki…- Grito una voz muy conocida para Sakura**

**-Ino… - Dijo Sakura al ver a la chica aproximarse.- ¿Quien diría que te tocaría con Naruto-kun?**

**-Sakura… Tal parece que te volviste a salir con la tuya…**

**-Ahora no… Ino-cerda… no estoy de humor…**

**Ino y Naruto intercambiaron miradas y en menos de lo que se cree posible ambos habían tomado un par de sillas y se habían sentado alrededor de Sakura, y le insistían para que cuente lo ocurrido, y tras insistirle por cerca de media hora, Sakura aceptó.**

**-Pues lo que paso fue lo siguiente… estábamos en el bosque e íbamos a iniciar la prueba…**

**FLASH BACK**

**Sasuke se había quedado atrás y Sakura estaba haciendo tiempo con los tres jóvenes intentando conocerles un poco.**

**-…entonces que les parece, si me dicen que cosas les gusta, cuales no y cuales son sus objetivos.**

**-Pero por que no nos da el ejemplo, Sakura-sensei- Sugirió Ayumi**

**-Esta bien, pues detesto a…- Sakura hizo una pausa recordando que hace tiempo ella había dicho sin descaro "Naruto", pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado- … las personas que quieren dañar a las personas que quiero, lo que mas me gusta es… "cierta persona"… es decir la habilidad de los ninjas superiores, y mi objetivo es lograr ser reconocida por "cierta persona". Ahora es su turno, Ayumi, empieza tú.**

**-A mi me gusta…- Observó a Ryugen algo sonrojada-… mi objetivo pues puede ser… -Nuevamente le observo- y pues lo que detesto es…**

**Sakura dejo salir una pequeña risa, aquellas respuestas eran iguales a las que ella había dado años atrás- dime… ¿que es lo que detestas?**

**-…Que me ignore… es decir que me ignoren…**

**-Ya veo, Akito es tu turno…**

**-OK, lo que mas me gusta es que mi cabello quede bien suave con el preparado especial que hace mamá, detesto que se me enrede…-Al oír las palabras de Akito Sakura nuevamente no pudo evitar dejar salir unas pequeñas risotadas, lo cual pareció agradarle también al chico- … y pues mi objetivo, es ser el mejor ninja de mi clan, tan bueno como lo fue mi padre.**

**El silencio se expandió entre los presentes, (bueno el que hizo silencio fue Akito por que los otros ya estaban en silencio) Sakura dirigió su vista hacia Ayumi, a quien de manera repentina se le habían llenado los ojos de lagrimas.**

**-Lamento si les hice recordar algo triste chicos, pero lo mejor es conocernos…**

**-No hay problema Sakura-sensei, nuestro padre murió hace7 años durante el ataque que sufrió Konoha por parte de la aldea del sonido a manos de Orochimaru- cortó Akito con cierta tembladera en su voz- …pero no hay problema, nuestra madre nos a cuidado muy bien además, él al igual que todos los ninjas que participaron en la batalla son ahora considerados héroes de la villa, verdad?**

**Sakura afirmo con la cabeza, aquello no se lo esperaba, la verdad era que deseaba que Sasuke se apresurará, después de todo el también debía de conocer a sus alumnos, esto ultimo le había conmovido, pero ahora debía de hacer a un lado esto, después de todo aun quedaba uno.- Ryugen, es tu turno.**

**El muchacho se encontraba en la rama de un árbol, al oír la voz de Sakura bajo de mala gana. Sakura, observo a Ryugen el muchacho estaba vestido con una polera azul encendido, en la espalda tenia un par de alas, símbolo de su familia.**

**-En serio desea que le diga sobre mi Sakura-sensei…le advierto que tal vez no le guste lo que escuche…- Las palabras de Ryugen por alguna razón intimidaban a Sakura, pero no eran solo las palabras era también esa mirada, azul brillante sin duda pero fría y celosa también.**

**-Vamos chico "ángel" por que mejor no dejas de hacerte el interesante y nos hablas de ti- Dijo Akito haciendo salir a Sakura de su intimidación.**

**-Está bien, me gusta alcanzar metas, detesto quedarme en el camino a ellas, y mi objetivo es… tomar venganza por lo que ocurrió hace 7 años.-Acabado de decir esto el chico dirigió su vista hacia el árbol.**

**-Me alegra mucho que hallas decidido ser parte del grupo, Ryugen**

**Sakura volteo de golpe, Sasuke había llegado y se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había estado Ryugen segundos atrás.**

**-Sasuke-kun… por que demoraste?-Interrogo Sakura.**

**Sasuke bajo del árbol con un salto, y le entrego a Sakura unos papeles.- Fui a revisar información acerca de nuestros alumnos… -dijo observándolos- …Ayumi Blondy, especialista en ataques físicos y trampas te complementas bien con los jutsus ilusorios de tu hermano, Akito. Ambos de 14 años de edad, descendientes del clan Blondy especialista en ataques usando cabello. ¿Me equivoco?**

**Ambos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza, Sakura estaba sorprendida por ello Sasuke había reunido toda esta información en un tiempo muy corto, en las hojas que tenia en su mano podía leer lo que Sasuke acababa de decir además de varios gráficos de habilidades y desempeños, allí también estaban los gustos y objetivos de los jóvenes y gran cantidad de información de su familia.**

**-Sakura…-dijo Sasuke, con lo que Sakura dejo de lado la lectura de las hojas- …ya te habrás dado cuenta de que todo ello esta en esos informes, pero no se si habrás notado algo mas…**

**Sakura volvió a centrar su atención en las hojas, era un informe muy detallado, estaba todo acerca de Ayumi y de Akito, rápidamente hojeo todo y hallo aquello a lo que Sasuke debía de estar refiriéndose, al final de todo el informe, estaba una única hoja sobre Ryugen, en ella solo había datos básicos. Sakura observo a Sasuke.**

**-Te diste cuenta, verdad? Ryugen, no hay mucha información disponible acerca de ti –dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia el chico, no sé si podrías ayudarnos… -Aumento con tono sarcástico.**

**El muchacho, quien no había apartado su vista de Sasuke, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-Ryugen Tenshi, 12 años… hábil en todos los aspectos físicos y jutsus, novato numero 1 de la promoción de este año, ojos azules cabello oscuro. Domicilio, familia y pasatiempos desconocidos.**

**Sakura, Sasuke y Akito voltearon hacia Ayumi quien había dicho lo anterior, Ryugen solo desvió la vista hacia ella, luego dejo salir una pequeña risa.**

**-je, je, je… Tal parece la chica es mas hábil para conseguir información que un Jounnin. Me parece que ya le dio toda la información disponible sobre mí, sensei.**

**Sasuke se había colorado levemente, pero no se había avergonzado, estaba furico. Más haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se calmo, y se colocó al lado de Sakura.**

**-Blondy…-Dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la chica- Debes a aprender a estar en silencio a menos que se te pida tu opinión.**

**-Si, Sasuke-sensei…**

**-Sakura… ya les has dicho lo de la prueba verdad?- Pregunto Sasuke, lo cual fue contestado con una negativa de cabeza de Sakura.- Entiendo… Escuchen prospectos de Gennin, actualmente hay 8 equipos que han salido de la academia, pero solo algunos de ellos pasaran a ser Gennins.**

**-¡Pero eso no es posible¡-Corto Ayumi- …eso quiere decir que los demás…**

**-Volverán a la academia- dijo de manera tajante Sasuke- Ustedes tuvieron mala suerte, ya que están en mi equipo, y yo no pienso dejar que ningún inútil este en mi equipo, espero que hallan comprendido bien. Ahora para quedarse cono Gennin deben pasar una prueba, es muy simple, pero a la vez muy compleja.**

**-Habla de una vez. ¿Acaso crees que tenemos todo el día para estar aquí escuchándote?- cortó esta vez la voz de Ryugen.**

**-Muy bien, entonces supongo que están listos para tomar la prueba…**

**-Eso no se pregunta- Contesto Akito seguido por la afirmación de la cabeza de su hermana.**

**Sasuke sonrió levemente y dirigió su mano hacia la parte posterior de su chaleco, Sakura escucho un sonido que le hizo recordar 7 años atrás cuando era tan solo una ninja recién salida de la academia y tomaba su prueba junto con Sasuke y Naruto.**

**-¿Cascabeles?- interrogo sorprendida Ayumi**

**-Así es, son dos cascabeles, es decir…- se detuvo Sasuke e introdujo su mano de nuevo a su bolsillo, sacando 2 mas- …cuatro cascabeles.**

**Sakura sonrió al recordar en lo que consistía el entrenamiento, y estaba distraída en ello tanto que casi no recibe los dos cascabeles que Sasuke le lanzo.**

**-Como verán tanto Sakura como yo tenemos dos cascabeles cada uno, su prueba consiste en conseguir dos de ellos, si lo hacen pasaran la prueba y además mañanaza mismo podrán empezar su entrenamiento de Gennin.**

**-Disculpe la interrupción, Sasuke-sensei, pero solo hay 4 cascabeles, y nosotros somos tres, me parece que aun faltan dos mas… - Opino Akito**

**-Así es… -Contesto Sakura- Eso quiere decir que el mas lento o el que no logre coger los dos cascabeles…**

**-IGUAL VOLVERA A LA ACADEMIA –concluyo Sasuke.**

**La cara de los gemelos mostraba cierto sudor de nerviosismo, Ryugen por su lado no parecía interesado en lo que Sasuke decía.**

**-Tienen dos horas para planear su estrategia, después de eso iniciaremos con la prueba.**

**Acabado de decir esto tanto Sakura como Sasuke desaparecieron.**

**-Ayumi… tenemos que planear la estrategia de doble ataque**

**-Entiendo Akito, vamos a prepararnos- contesto Ayumi a su hermano. Pero casi de inmediato volteo hacia Ryugen- Tu tienes una estrategia para conseguir los cascabeles, Ryugen-kun?**

**-Será mejor que se preocupen por conseguir los suyos y no por como yo voy a conseguir los míos – contesto el chico sin voltear siquiera a ver a la chica.**

**Akito tomo a su hermana por el brazo y se la llevo del lugar. El tercer integrante del equipo7 observo por unos instantes hacia cierta dirección, luego también desapareció. En aquella misma dirección se hallaban Sasuke y Sakura en uno de los árboles.**

**-Te dije que el chico es extraño- Puntualizo Sasuke.**

**-Ya veo, en ese caso que propones que hagamos, Sasuke-kun**

**-Yo llevare los cuatro cascabeles, tu solo encargarte de distraerlos, mas a Tenshi que a los otros**

**-Entendido**

**DOS HORAS DESPUES**

**-Estamos listos! –Gritaron los Blondy al mismo tiempo**

**- Me alegra oír ello…- respondió Sasuke y observo de reojo a Ryugen.- Y que hay de ti, ¿estas listo?**

**-Acaso quiere que grite como tonto que lo estoy, Sasuke –sensei?**

**-Tomare eso como que lo estas…**

**-Entonces comencemos!-Grito Sakura**

**Al oír las palabras de Sakura los dos Blondy se desvanecieron, Sakura volteo levemente hacia Sasuke quien le dejo una leve sonrisa, luego la de cabello rosa se encamino a toda marcha hacia la frondosidad del bosque. Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia Ryugen quien aun estaba allí, es mas siquiera se había movido.**

**-¿Que te pasa es que acaso no piensas ir tras Sakura?-Interrogo el sensei**

**-Veo que basas tu estrategia en las lecciones básicas de la academia, "Para conseguir un objetivo dividido ve siempre por la presa mas débil", pero para que ir tras ella cuando ella no posee ninguno… ese es otro principio de engaño y trampa, "Has creer a tus enemigos que el mas débil posee lo que quieren para desviar la atención".**

**-Muy impresionante, pero que te hace creer que soy quien los tiene…**

**-Desde que llegamos al lugar, no se ha movido de su lugar esto para evitar el movimiento de los cascabeles que emitirían un sonido mas fuerte que el de dos, por otro lado Sakura-san al moverse corriendo hacia el bosque no ha emitido ningún sonido, es por ello que se que los cascabeles están en tu poder.**

**Sasuke sonrió a la vez que sacaba de su bolsillo los cuatro cascabeles, y se los mostraba a su alumno los objetos- Sabia que eras alguien excepcional, y que tus habilidades son buenas, lo que no explico es por que me detestas tanto… apenas y nos conocemos no es así?**

**-Tienes razón en decir que te detesto y también en decir que recién nos conocemos, supongo que te podría decirte por que te detesto tanto, pero es mejor que lo averigües tú, además pienso hacerte la vida imposible ya que pienso ser parte de tu equipo, Sasuke Uchiha- sensei**

**-Entiendo, entonces ya basta de hablar, Ryugen-chan**

**Dicho ello ambos dejaron solo una pequeña nube de polvo.**

**Sakura por su lado se hallaba en serios apuros, ya que los Blondy se complementaban muy bien como pareja. Sakura había estado a punto de caer en los trucos ilusorios de Akito unas tres veces y en las trampas de Ayumi unas dos docenas.**

**-"Estos chicos son geniales, pero si no se dan cuenta de que yo no los tengo entonces Sasuke los mandara a la academia…"-Pensó Sakura**

**-Sakura-sensei…- Dijo desde detrás de Sakura la voz de Akito. Lo cual casi ocasiona un infarto a Sakura.**

**La sensei salto para alejarse de Akito, pero un "AHORA" de este le puso sobre alerta, del interior de los arbustos salieron unas especie de lianas que la sujetaron de las piernas, segundos después lo mismo ocurría con sus brazos, pero al intentar safarse Sakura se dio cuenta de algo, no eran lianas, era cabello, el cabello de los Blondy le sujetaba, y se le iba a hacer muy difícil safarse.**

**Akito se acerco a Sakura, y comenzó a examinarla, estaba intentando hallar los cascabeles, y al no encontrarlos se desesperaba, ya solo quedaba media hora.**

**Sasuke por su lado estaba esperando algún ataque por parte de Ryugen pero por alguna razón el chico aun no aparecía, preocupado por Sakura, Sasuke decidió dejar de esperar el ataque del chico e ir a ver que había pasado con los otros dos chicos, pero al dar un paso hacia delante, sus pies se hundieron en la tierra.**

**-Pero que diablos…- Maldijo Sasuke a la vez que veía a Ryugen aparecer delante suyo**

**-Veamos como te sales de esta… Niinpo Tenshi no jutsu! -Sasuke espero que ocurriera algo… pero no ocurrió nada, solo el chico dio un brinco para atrás, e inicio a formar sellos con sus manos- Ahora veremos que tan bueno eres, Sasuke-sensei –Al oír aquello Sasuke pensó lo que haría solo haría un cambiazo para salir de allí.- Técnica de los doce sellos! Katon, Doton, Zeton, Tsuton… ELEMENT NO JUTSU!**

**Un gran estruendo se oyó por todo el bosque, Sakura quien aun intentaba safarse de los cabellos supo de inmediato que había sido- Sasuke… -Dijo, y en el segundo siguiente ya se hallaba fuera de los cabellos, sin embargo los Blondy le bloqueaban el camino.**

**-Lo lamento Sakura-sensei, pero no la dejaremos irse si no nos entrega los cascabeles…**

**-YO NO TENGO LOS CASCABELES; SASUKE ES QUIEN LOS TIENE!**

**-¡QUEEEEEE! –Gritaron los gemelos al unísono mientras Sakura salía disparada hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.**

**Cuando Sakura llego aun había mucho polvo levantado, pero de a pocos fue cayendo, y pudo distinguir la figura de Sasuke en medio del polvo, y se acerco a el lo mas rápido que pudo.**

**-Sasuke-kun estas bien, que ocurrió?- Pero Sasuke no le contesto, estaba muy sorprendido aquella técnica casi se lo lleva de encuentro**

**-Por que…por que no puede hacer el cambiazo…- Se pregunto Sasuke con una voz casi inaudible**

**-Piensa que al menos estas vivo…- Dijo la voz de Ryugen desde el árbol, al mismo tiempo que Akito y Ayumi llegaban al lugar. Ryugen estaba parado sobre la rama de un árbol, pero se le veía bastante cansado, pero aquello no era lo que llamaba la atención de los jóvenes, sino que en su mano tenia los cuatro cascabeles.- La técnica que te aplique primero "Tenshi no jutsu", es una técnica de mi clan la cual imposibilita la concentración de chacra, y por ello el hacer cambiazos o cosas como esas… y aquella técnica que recibiste, aunque no totalmente, "ELEMENT NO JUTSU" es una técnica que llama a los cuatro elementos al mismo tiempo, liberando el chacra en un enorme tiro que combina el fuego, tierra, aire y agua en un solo potente tiro.**

**Sasuke cerro los ojos eso era lo que había visto, un tornado de color rojo, amarillo, marrón y azul que se aproximaban a el a toda velocidad, al no poder hacer el cambiazo se safo a la fuerza de la tierra que lo tenia cogido e intento huir del ataque, fue en ese momento que el chico aprovecho para quitarle los cascabeles.**

**RINGGGGGGG!1-Sonó el despertador que Sasuke había puesto para marcar la hora.**

**-Oigan!- Grito Ryugen desde el árbol a los gemelos y lanzándoles a cada uno un cascabel- Yo solo necesito dos, eso es para ustedes.**

**Ayumi tomo su cascabel con fuerza como si fuera su más preciado tesoro, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Akito a mala gana tomo el otro. Con ayuda de Sakura, Sasuke se puso de pie, aun no había recuperado el aliento.**

**-Tal… parece… que Tenshi, es el que ha conseguido… los cascabeles. Pero… el reto era … para que los tres trabajen en equipo… así que…**

**-Los tres están aprobados.- Dijo Sakura, provocando una rápida reacción en el cuerpo de Sasuke, que se entumiera todo.**

**-Como que aprobamos los tres, Sakura-sensei? –Interrogo Akito**

**-Verán…-Empezó Sakura con un tono muy alegre- ustedes dos se han hecho un muy buen equipo, y realmente me han dado la lata, Ryugen por su lado, consiguió los cascabeles, pero en lugar de quedarse con los tres ha compartido con ustedes, eso es apoyar al equipo… verdad, Sasuke-kun?**

**Sakura no recibió respuesta de Sasuke, este estaba tan rojo de ira que su cara parecía un tomate.**

**END FLASH BACK**

**-…Y eso fue lo que paso- Finalizo Sakura.**

**-Ya veo, tal vez Sasuke no quería aprobar a ese chico- Opino Ino**

**-O tal vez, o tal vez, quería amedrentarlos un poco…-dijo Naruto- …así como hizo Kakashi con nosotros.**

**- No lo sé… solo espero que las cosas salgan mejor para mañana.**

**-Mañana? … Sakura-chan?**

**-Si, Naruto, Mañana….**

**-Mañana no hay clases frontuda- corto Ino**

**-No hay clases, ¿Por qué?**

**-Mañana empiezan los preparativos para el festival Inter Ville, vendrán varios representantes de las aldeas, y todos los Jounnin y de cargo mayor debemos estar allí. Tal parece que también será una reunión Kages -Completo Naruto.**

**-¿Será acaso como el examen chuunnin de hace cinco años?**

**-Ni lo digas, esto es para reunir a las villas, estoy segura que vendrán representantes de todas las villas. Y tal vez podamos ver a antiguos conocidos.- Contesto Ino**

**-Ya veo…-Dijo Sakura- … en ese caso me voy a mi casa ya nos vemos mañana.**

**Y así luego de despedirse de sus amigos Sakura salio del salón, paso al lado de Sasuke pero el aun parecía estar molesto, así que siguió de largo.**

**Mientras tanto en las afueras de la villa ya empezaban a llegar los distintos representantes de las villas, entre ellos cierto pelirrojo que recordaran.**

**ENDING SONG: VUELVE PRONTO A MÍ**

**Hoy observo tranquila por la ventana**

**Quiero creer que estarás aquí mañana**

**Una ilusión, puedo creer… que aun a mi me has de querer**

**Quiero estar hoy a tu lado**

**Y calentar aquel corazón helado**

**Que pide calor… para tu solitario corazón**

**Es de verdad esto que hoy te digo**

**Sin ti mi corazón es solo un triste mendigo**

**Y aun más…cuando vienes y te vas**

**Puedo ver entrar los rayos dorados**

**Trayendo a mí los recuerdos añorados**

**Por ello te digo a ti… vuelve pronto a mí**

**AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Voz de Sasuke: "Por que rayos le caigo tan mal aquel mocoso"**

**Voz de Naruto: "Ya, que a ti tampoco te cae muy bien"**

**Voz de Sakura: "No importa ahora debemos recibir la primera misión como equipo"**

**Voz de Sasuke: "Así que debemos escoltar a un representante de la s villas hacia la casa de los Hokages?"**

**Voz de Naruto: "Eso no parece complicado… Whatttt, pero si es…."**

**Voz de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto: "Konoha NG, Chapter 4: La primera misión de mi equipo y el inesperado encuentro con un conocido"**


	5. Mi primera mision y el encuentro

**KONOHA NG: CHAPTER4**

**One, two three, four**

**Aquí comienza una nueva aventura**

**...donde la locura sí que dura**

**Veremos amores darse a mas**

**...tal vez mas de lo que podrías desear**

**Cada que demuestres ese valor**

**...a cambio recibirás mucho amor.**

**Cumplir una misión en tu vida**

**...tendrá una recompensa enseguida**

**Tu mayor arma siempre has de cargar**

**...para a tus amigos jamás defraudar**

**Un gran objetivo te has de trazar**

**...para rápido poder llegar**

**Si por el camino caes rendido**

**...un gran golpe tendrás recibido.**

* * *

LA PRIMERA MISIÓN DE MI EQUIPO Y EL INESPERADO ENCUENTRO CON UN CONOCIDO

"**Sasuke sonrió a la vez que sacaba de su bolsillo los cuatro cascabeles, y le mostraba a su alumno los objetos- Sabia que eras alguien excepcional, y que tus habilidades son buenas, lo que no explico es por que me detestas tanto… apenas y nos conocemos no es así?**

**-Tienes razón en decir que te detesto y también en decir que recién nos conocemos, supongo que te podría decirte por que te detesto tanto, pero es mejor que lo averigües tú, además pienso hacerte la vida imposible ya que pienso ser parte de tu equipo, Sasuke Uchiha- sensei"**

**Sasuke despertó de golpe, aun era muy temprano, de madrugada. A pesar de pensárselo mucho no entendía la razón por la cual Ryugen le detestaba tanto y ahora para variar, aquello lo perseguía hasta es sus sueños, no había duda aquel chico era muy especial, pero sobretodo, aquella mirada cargada de resentimiento le hacia recordara sí mismo.**

**Sasuke recordaba con claridad lo ocurrido en la prueba de la tarde anterior: "Veamos como te sales de esta… Niinpo Tenshi no jutsu! -Sasuke espero que ocurriera algo… pero no ocurrió nada, solo el chico dio un brinco para atrás, e inicio a formar sellos con sus manos- Ahora veremos que tan bueno eres, Sasuke-sensei –Al oír aquello Sasuke pensó lo que haría solo haría un cambiazo para salir de allí.- Técnica de los doce sellos! Katon, Doton, Zeton, Tsuton… ELEMENT NO JUTSU!**

**En ese momento Sasuke observo espantado como un remolino se colores se aproximaba a el, pero aquellos colores no eran mas que la combinación de los elementos que el chico había conjurado.**

**-Por que…por que no puede hacer el cambiazo…- Se pregunto Sasuke con una voz casi inaudible**

**-Piensa que al menos estas vivo…- Dijo la voz de Ryugen desde el árbol, al mismo tiempo que Akito y Ayumi llegaban al lugar. Ryugen estaba parado sobre la rama de un árbol, pero se le veía bastante cansado, pero aquello no era lo que llamaba la atención de los jóvenes, sino que en su mano tenia los cuatro cascabeles.- La técnica que te aplique primero "Tenshi no jutsu", es una técnica de mi clan la cual imposibilita la concentración de chacra, y por ello el hacer cambiazos o cosas como esas… y aquella técnica que recibiste, aunque no totalmente, "ELEMENT NO JUTSU" es una técnica que llama a los cuatro elementos al mismo tiempo, liberando el chacra en un enorme tiro que combina el fuego, tierra, aire y agua en un solo potente tiro."**

**-¿Por que rayos ese muchacho me detesta tanto? –Se pregunto Sasuke a la vez que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la ventana de su habitación. Era muy complicado para él tener que comprender los sentimientos de otras personas, más siquiera podía entender los suyos propios. Aquello también le recordaba lo mal que había procedido con Sakura –Que problema... –Se dijo para si a la vez que frotaba su cabeza – Supongo que debo pedir consejo...**

**POR OTRO LADO...**

**Sakura se encontraba de espaldas en su cama, no había podido dormir nada, aun tenia en su cabeza la imagen de Sasuke enojado con ella, y a pesar de lo que Naruto le había dicho no podía dejar de estar tensa.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Sakura ya se encaminaba a la salida de la academia, pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta para salir alguien la sujeto de la mano, ella volteo de inmediato para ver de quien se trataba con la ilusión de que se tratase de Sasuke.**

**-Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto con su típica arrastrada de "chan"**

**-Naruto... que ocurre –Respondió Sakura desganada**

**-Sakura, sé que has de estar muy triste por que Sasuke no quiere hablarte, pero, recuerda lo orgulloso que es él, seguro estaba molesto por que el chiquillo le quito los cascabeles y quería darle un susto, pero creo que te le adelantaste... por eso, no estés triste, seguro que pronto se arreglaran las cosas- Finalizo el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios.**

**Sakura también sonrió y movió la cabeza de arriba debajo de manera afirmativa, mas antes de volver a darse la vuelta Naruto volvió a hablar.**

**-Además... –Dijo haciendo una enorme pausa**

**-Además... ¿qué? –Pregunto Sakura**

**-... me tienes a mí si necesitas de algo. –Aumento Naruto dando la vuelta y volviendo por donde había entrado.**

**END FLASH BACK**

**Sakura sabia muy bien desde la academia que Naruto se moría por ella, pero para desgracia del rubio, no era exactamente su tipo, pero con el pasar del tiempo la antipatía que a un principio sentía por él se había vuelto un cariño de amigos sincero. A pesar de ello, y de las palabras de ánimo de Naruto, Sakura sabia que las cosas no estaban tan bien, después de todo, ella había omitido contarles algo a sus amigos**

**FLASH BACK (N.A: n-n no me odien es que es importante)**

**Los tres Gennins ya se habían marchado, Sasuke se había quedado sentado en el pasto en el mismo lugar a donde había oído el anuncio repentino de Sakura.**

**-Sasuke-kun... ¿Te ocurre algo? –Pregunto Sakura, ya que su compañero no se había movido desde que los alumnos se habían marchado. Pero como ya era previsto, Sasuke no respondió. Sakura tomo un impulso de aire y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Sasuke... – Vamos... ¿verdad que son un equipo muy animado, creo que si queremos hacer un buen trabajo tendremos que tener cuidado, y estar muy atentos son muy hábiles...**

**-¡NO ME TOQUES! –Grito Sasuke haciendo que Sakura casi caiga de espaldas, Sasuke volteo la vista hacia ella. – ¿Por que simplemente no les dijiste desde antes de la prueba que igual los ibas a aprobar?...**

**Sakura sonrió pensando que se trataba de una pregunta de doble sentido- Pues por que no hubiese sido entretenido y no hubiésemos podido probar sus fuerzas...**

**Sasuke al oír ello se puso de pie- ¿Quieres decir que... igual pensabas aprobarles?**

**-Claro, así como hizo Kaka...**

**-ACASO NO PUEDES PENSAR POR TI MISMA – Corto Sasuke- Estoy seguro de que estas muy feliz de que te halla tocado ser pareja conmigo, verdad?... Escúchame, Sakura- Dijo esta vez acercándose a la ahora paralizada Sakura – Yo no pienso dirigir a un equipo de perdedores, así que más te vale que... realmente sean una promesa.**

**Un gran silencio se apodero del bosque. Sasuke se separo de Sakura e inicio su caminata hacia el camino que dirigía a la villa, Sakura cayó al suelo de rodillas. Sasuke estaba por llegar al sendero, pero se dio vuelta y observo a Sakura.**

**-Haruno Sakura!- Grito desde allí, con lo que Sakura levanto la cabeza. - ¿Quiero saber... si aun estas interesada en mí?**

**Al oír aquello Sakura se coloro completamente, pero teniendo en cuenta que era el mismo Sasuke quien se lo preguntaba, trago un poco de saliva y se puso de pie.**

**-Así es... Sasuke-kun – contesto la chico con el corazón en la mano**

**Sasuke dejo salir una pequeña risa- En ese caso… y si quieres tener algo conmigo... mas te vale hacerte fuerte, para ser digna de que mis hijos puedan compartir tu sangre y tu apellido... debes darme una razón para aprender a quererte... ya que si no lo haces, puedes olvidarte de ese sentimiento que dices que tienes hacia mi...**

**Tras aquellas ultimas palabras Sasuke continuo su camino, y Sakura se quedo allí un rato luego también se puso de pie y se dirigió en la misma dirección que Sasuke.**

**END FLASH BACK (N.A: Ven, si valió la pena, no?)**

**Sakura suspiro al recordar ello, y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro -... "si quieres tener algo conmigo... mas te vale hacerte fuerte" – Repitió la chica**

**UNA HORA DESPUES...**

**Las calles de Konoha desde tempranas horas se habían llenado de Jounnins que se encaminaban a la casa de la Hokage, ahora las calles se hallaban casi vacías puesto que una importante reunión se estaba dando a cabo en el lugar donde se habían reunido los ninjas de mas alto rango.**

**-...Como todos sabrán... – Inicio Kakashi, quien tenía ojo de haber dormido muy poco por alguna razón -. Nuestra aldea sea escenario del evento de este año, este lo que desea es agrandar los vínculos entre las aldeas vecinas y borrar el incidente ocurrido hace 7 años, del cual supongo no se habrán olvidado.**

**Tras aquellas palabras, un enorme silencio se apodero del salón, era muy cierto que nadie había olvidado aquel incidente, mucho menos ciertas personas que estuvieron mas implicadas que otras.**

**-...Resumiendo la reunión- Continuo Kakashi – Los Jounnin y sus alumnos serán agrupados con otros grupos e irán a recibir y escoltar a los representantes de las villas, por lo que se formaran cuatro grupos grandes, cada uno ira a los limites en los puntos cardinales de Konoha y recibirán a los invitados... ¿Quedo claro?**

**-Sí!- Se oyó la respuesta general de los presentes**

**Momentos después un representante de cada dúo Jounnin se acercaba a sacar un papel para saber a que punto les tocaría ir y con quienes más les tocaría. Del equipo 7 se acerco Sasuke, el cual no le había dirigido la mirada a Sakura desde que había llegado, mientras ella estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación.**

**-Sakura- chan...**

**-Que ocurre Naruto... –Corto Sakura sin levantar la vista siquiera**

**-Es que, es que... estuve pensando toda la noche, y pues... tengo una manera de que tu y Sasuke estén amistados... o al menos sepas si le interesas o no...**

**Al oír aquello Sakura se puso de pie al momento –A que te refieres?**

**-Ahora no puedo decírtelo, pero te lo diré después de esta misión... después de todo tengo que ir a por Ino, Konohamaru y sus amigos...**

**-Konohamaru? –Pregunto Sakura sorprendida**

**-Así es, Konohamaru es parte de mi equipo, nos a tocado el punto... oeste**

**-Así que a ti también te toco el punto oeste**

**Al oír aquella voz Naruto volteo de inmediato, Neji se hallaba detrás de él.**

**-¿Cómo que también?- Interrogo el rubio algo desconcertado**

**-Así es, además de mi equipo, Lee también ira al punto oeste, eso quiere decir que contigo serian tres equipos, faltaría uno.**

**-¿Quién falta Hyuga? –dijo Sasuke llegando desde atrás.**

**-Sasuke-kun – Dijo deprisa Sakura poniéndose de pie-... que punto nos ha tocado?**

**-El mismo que a ellos, mas vale que nos demos prisa, debemos ir por los Blondy y por el mocoso engreído ese...**

**-Que ocurre tal parece que Uchiha Sasuke no se lleva bien con alguno de sus alumnos?**

**-Cierra el pico Hyuga, no creo haber tenido problemas contigo... y no pienso que quieras tenerlos ahora… –Tras ello Sasuke se dirigió hacia la salida, Sakura se puso de pie y le dio alcance a Sasuke.**

**-Sakura, olvidare lo que paso ayer- Dijo de arranque Sasuke-... por ahora ve en busca de los Blondy, yo me encargare del otro... – Sin mas desapareció.**

**Sakura sabiendo que no iba a ganar nada observando el lugar vacío donde había estado Sasuke, introdujo la mano a su bolsillo y saco un pequeño papel donde tenia la dirección de los chicos, y sin mucho mas también desapareció.**

**Unos minutos después...**

**Sakura se hallaba en el barrio de comidas de Konoha, sin duda ese debía ser un lugar en el que a Naruto le gustaría estar, olía a ramen por doquier, y después de varios puestos de comida rápida estaba un restaurante que coincidía con el número de casa que Sakura buscaba. Ese a diferencia de los otros locales tenía más un aire a familia, y era un local de comida china. Al entrar Sakura hizo sonar un pequeño cascabel que se hallaba en la puerta, casi de inmediato Akito asomo la cabeza por el mostrador.**

**-Buen día¿Que podemos servirle? –Pregunto el chico sin notar de quien se trataba.**

**-Tal vez que mis alumnos me acompañen a una importante misión…**

**-Sakura-sensei… no me di cuenta que era usted.**

**-Si, yo también casi no te reconozco- Aumento Sakura con una pequeña risa. Esto a causa de que Akito parecía tener una especie de gorro sobre la cabeza, pero la gran cantidad de cabello del joven le abultaba mucho la prenda sobre su cabeza.**

**-…Esto… es parte del uniforme para el trabajo en el restaurante, es que mi cabello podría caer en la comida y…**

**-…Eso no seria bueno para el publico ¿verdad? –Completo Sakura, pero Akito dejo salir una risotada en demasía escandalosa que le hizo creer que había dicho algo sin sentido -¿dije algo chistoso?**

**-La verdad es que yo iba a decir, "La grasa se me pega al cabello y luego me cuesta mucho el lavarlo", pero supongo que aquello que dijo usted también es valido.**

**Una pequeña gotita cayó por la frente de Sakura. Akito le hacia recordar a Naruto, veía las cosas más simples.**

**-En fin, me pareció escuchar la palabra misión¿Verdad Sakura-sensei?**

**Sakura salio de su estado de shock parcial al escuchar aquello y afirmo rápidamente con la cabeza –Así es, además seria bueno que llamaras a tu hermana, debemos partir cuanto antes mejor.**

**-Lo lamento Sakura-sensei, pero tendrá que esperar un poco.**

**-Y eso,… ¿por qué?- Interrogo Sakura algo sorprendida.**

**-Esto por que Ayumi esta lavando su cabello y pues, también por que… NADIE SALE DE ESTE LOCAL SIN PROBAR LA ESPECIALIDAD DE LA CASA "ARROZ ARENADO ORIENTAL"**

**Sakura estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas, y también de rechazar la propuesta del chico, pero al ver lo delicioso que se veía el plato, no pudo evitar el aceptarlo.**

**MEDIA HORA DESPUES….**

**Los equipos de Neji, Lee y Naruto ya se hallaban en el punto de reunión. Neji parecía estar de mal humor por la tardanza del equipo faltante y Hinata intentaba calmarle de alguna manera.**

**-Esto… Neji-kun… ten paciencia…**

**-Hinata-sama, tengo presente que es un honor estar en el mismo equipo que usted dirige, pero no puedo permitir que los inútiles de otros equipos nos retracen…**

**-¿A quien llamas inútil, Eh? –Pregunto Naruto**

**-Tranquilos… -Intervino Lee – Es mejor que nos llevemos bien para darle un buen ejemplo a los gennins.**

**Los jounnin voltearon a ver a sus alumnos, los 9 jóvenes gennins observaban. Naruto se planto a observar a los alumnos de Gai y Lee, eran dos muchachos y una niña pero los chicos llamaban mucho la atención del rubio.**

**Uno de ellos tenía el cabello azul encendido y llevaba una especie de mascara en el rostro estaba casi tan cubierto como Kakashi, apenas se le veían los ojos de un color verde brillante, en su chaqueta estaba el dibujo de una gota de agua. El otro chico era muy parecido a Lee, solo que no tenia las cejas tan pobladas como su sensei. La niña por su lado se mantenía cerca de Gai, era muy pequeña, de piel pálida y ojos marrones, llevaba el cabello cubierto por una capucha asi que era imposible saber como era su cabello.**

**Lee noto la mirada de Naruto sobre sus alumnos y tras ponerse de pie rodeo al rubio con su brazo derecho- Naruto-kun, te los presentare… él es Rai Umi- Dijo señalando al chico que estaba con la mascarilla y este a la vez hizo una reverencia de saludo- …ella es Silver. Y por ultimo esta Nico... es mi primo.**

**Naruto intento aguantar la risa, era por ello la razón que el niño era tan parecido a él. Neji al oir la presentación que Lee habia hecho se abrio paso, es decir empujo a Naruto, y paro delante de Lee.**

**-Ya veo así que te han tocado alumnos muy similares a ti¿verdad Lee?**

**-Si te refieres a que no pueden usar técnicas ilusorias y jutsus... en parte...**

**-Pobre de ti, por mi lado los tres integrantes de mi equipo son miembros del clan Hyuga, esta la hermanita de Hinata-sama y dos primos nuestros.**

**-Genial... –Dijo Naruto de manera irónica-... Si ya era bravo soportar a este, ahora hay más...**

**-Y supongo que tu equipo será muy bueno, no Naruto? –Contesto Hyuga**

**Naruto volteo la cabeza, Tanto Konohamaru como sus dos compañeros estaban en cierto estado de "No pienso en nada", Naruto dejo salir una risa nerviosa- Así es… el nieto del tercero esta en mi equipo y pues los otros dos chicos son muy... esto... prometedores...**

**Ino movió la cabeza de lado a lado, aun no podía creer que su compañero fuese aquel, estaba pensando en eso cuando diviso a la distancia a Sakura que llegaba a toda velocidad con los Blondy. Los demás también notaron aquello.**

**-Sakura-san... –Dijo Lee todo colorado cuando Sakura al detenerse se apoyo e su hombro.**

**-Lo... lo... lamento –Susurro Sakura con un hilo de voz- Es que...**

**-Olvídalo – Corto Neji – Donde esta Uchiha y el otro miembro de tu equipo?**

**Sakura levanto la cabeza de inmediato – ¿Acaso Sasuke aun no ha llegado?**

**En su totalidad los presentes negaron con la cabeza, Naruto dejo salir una buena carcajada**

**-Es que Sasuke-kun heredo la tardanza de Kakashi-sensei, jajajajaja**

**Al oír las palabras de Naruto la mayoría compartió su risa. Pero ninguno podía igualar a Naruto, sin embargo este se detuvo de golpe y se llevo la mano a la nuca.**

**-Que ocurre Naruto-kun?- Pregunto Hinata algo preocupada**

**-...Si no te agrada que digan cosas de ti será mejor que llegues a tiempo a tus compromisos... Sasuke – Aumento Naruto observando hacia el árbol que tenia tras de el.**

**La vista de todos se posó en el mismo lugar, Sasuke se hallaba de pie en el árbol observando a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos (La normal) Sakura en especial se quedo anonadada, el brillo del sol al contraste con su persona le hacia verse resplandeciente, notando mas que nunca los atributos que poseía ahora (notemos que un chico de 19 años puede ser mucho mas interesante que uno de 12 U-U)**

**-Sakura-san… -Se escucho la voz de Lee en la cabeza de Sakura haciéndola salir de su estado de Sasuke-love. Sakura observo a su alrededor, la gente ya había empezado a moverse (el único que se había quedado era Lee, para pasarle la voz)**

**Después de alcanzar al resto Sakura se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle**

**-Sasuke-kun… no veo a Ryugen por ningún lado –Susurro la chica cerca del oído de Sasuke**

**-Ah… ese pequeño idiota… no lo encontré**

**Sakura dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, era por ello que había demorado su arribo**

**-Pero… no te preocupes, seguro que ese chico aparecerá pronto – Aumento Sasuke sin voltear siquiera. **

**Sakura solo afirmo con la cabeza y continúo su caminata tras el resto de sus compañeros. Varios minutos de caminata después, por que no decir que tal vez algunas horas, los Gennins se sentían inquietos, además de hambrientos, así que a razón de ello Neji y Hinata propusieron un descanso para comer algo.**

**Los integrantes del equipo Hyuga tenían algunos enrollados al estilo oriental, los cuales desprendían un olor exquisito que se expandía a los otros equipos. El equipo de Lee y Gai tenían fideos, o algo así, ya que poseían un extraño color azul verdoso pero sin duda fuera de la pinta tenían un olor que era muy comparable a lo que tenían los Hyuga. El equipo de Naruto, para variar estaba disfrutando de grandísimos tazones de Ramen. Por ultimo el equipo de Sakura y Sasuke tenían… un gran vacío en el estomago.**

**-Sakura-sensei, si me hubiera dicho que trajera comida, hubiese traído muchas cosas del restaurante.-Grito Akito**

**-Así es mi madre no se hubiese molestado-Aumento Ayumi**

**Mas como respuesta solo obtuvieron el rugir de los estómagos de sus profesores y en aumento los de ellos mismos, los cuatro integrantes presentes del equipo 7 bajaron la cabeza.**

**-Tal parece que mi extraordinario equipo se esta muriendo de hambre…**

**Al oír ello los integrantes de todos los equipos buscaron el origen. La inconfundible voz de Ryugen llego desde la copa del árbol en donde Sasuke se estaba apoyando, este solo dejo salir una sonrisa.**

**-Sabia que no tardarías en apacerer…-Dijo Sasuke sin voltear siquiera a verle. –Sin duda eres excepcional para ocultar tu presencia, no pude encontrarte por eso…**

**-Valla creído! – Corto Ryugen– Sasuke–sensei no pudo ni encontrar mi domicilio…**

**-No era necesario! –Corto esta vez Uchiha poniéndose de pie y observado directamente a su alumno –sabia que me estabas siguiendo y que por ello me seguirías hasta aquí….**

**Naruto dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió hacia Sasuke –Esto… Sasuke, mas vale que si piensan comer algo lo hagan ya… no podemos perder mucho tiempo**

**-Entonces mas vale que se apresuren ustedes, NOSOTROS NO COMEREMOS NADA!**

**-Lo dices de boca, verdad Sasuke-sensei… -Le susurro Ryugen apartándose inmediatamente de él y acercándose a Ayumi, la cual no pudo evitar el sonrojarse – Tu madre les manda esto. –Finalizo el chico de la misma manera fría de siempre, entregándole un paquete grande a la chica.**

**Akito le dio un fuerte codazo a su hermana, con lo que le hizo salir de su estado "Shock Ryugen love" - ¿Qué es?**

**La rubia observo el paquete, en el interior de este se encontraban cinco paquetes envueltos de la manera típica que reconocía como los paquetes de almuerzo de su madre. – Ahora tenemos que comer!**

**Felices como lombrices, después de comer los cuatro equipos se dirigían hacia el lugar indicado. Adelante iban Sasuke, Neji y Naruto, los cuales discutían las diferentes maneras detener un ataque sorpresa, luego estaban Hinata e Ino, ya que Ino le estaba dando algunos consejos a Hyuga, después estaba Sakura, quien pensaba en las diferentes cosas que rondaban su cabeza, seguido estaban Ryugen, el equipo de Naruto, los Blondy, el equipote Hyuga y el de Lee y por ultimo Gai y Lee. **

**-Oye, Ayumi-san… -Dijo Konohamaru - …será que aun te mueres por Ryugen?**

**-SERAS IDIOTA!- Grito la chica a la vez que le daba un buen golpe al chico.**

**-Ayumi… pero acaso no es cierto?- Pregunto Akito**

**-Cállate, no es por eso que le pequé…**

**-Entonces?**

**-No valla a ser que Ryugen escuche.**

**Akito inclino la cabeza hacia un lado de la fila y observo hacia delante, Ryugen estaba detrás de Sakura como tres personas delante suyo, era casi imposible que le escuchara desde allí. – Estas loquita, no?**

**Por su lado Sakura pensaba sobre la razón por la cual Ryugen y Sasuke no se llevaban bien –Oye, Ryugen-kun… **

**-Diga, Sakura-sensei**

**-... ¿Por que Sasuke-kun te cae tan mal?**

**Ryugen se detuvo de golpe, y bajo la vista. Los demás se detuvieron también para saber que pasaba.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?-Pregunto Sasuke desde adelante – ¿Ese pequeño idiota te esta molestando?**

**- No Sasuke-kun, no es nada – Respondió rápidamente Sakura haciendo un ademán con las manos y acercándose a Ryugen – Lamento si tal vez te hice recordar algo que no querías…**

**Las palabras de Sakura parecían no surgir efecto, el muchaho seguía cabeza abajo.**

**-Oigan!- Grito Moegi, la amiga de Konohamaru, -Allí hay una carroza!**

**-Bien hecho, Moegi-chan,- dijo Ino.**

**Neji, Sasuke, Gai se acercaron a la carroza, por la ventana cubierta de cortinas color azul claro se dibujaba la figura de una persona. Los jóvenes jounnin se colocaron de rodillas delante de la ventana.**

**-Somos los ninjas enviados de la villa de la hoja para escoltarle – dijo Sasuke - …Esperamos no haberle hecho esperar mucho.**

**-Espera Sasuke – Corto Neji- …disculpe el atrevimiento, pero… ¿Es que acaso se encuentra únicamente usted en la carroza?**

**-Así es- Contesto desde dentro del vehículo una voz masculina.**

**-Pero como es posible eso? – Pregunto Naruto algo espantado**

**-No se preocupen, yo les pedí que se retiren, así que si no les molesta… no perdamos tiempo.**

**-SI! – Contestaron al unísono todos los presentes.**

**-JA, JA, JA… EN SERIO CREEN QUE LOS VAMOS DEJAR IRSE TAN FÁCILMENTE?-Dijo una voz desconocida para todos desde los arbustos cercanos. Al instante los jounnin se colocaron en posición defensiva y posicionaron a sus alumnos detrás de ellos.**

**-Escuchen jóvenes…-Dijo Gai – Deben saber que en una misión lo mas importante es proteger a quien escoltan, aunque para esto deban arriesgase al máximo.**

**-Entendido- Grito Nico. Ryugen al oír ello no dudo en adelantarse a los Jounnin y gritar hacia el lugar de donde había salido la voz.**

**-Si eres tan valiente para amenazar a un grupo de Jounnins¡Por que no te muestras mequetrefe!**

**-Mocoso, no seas tan explosivo- Corto Neji – son por lo menos unos 10…**

**-Son 15 Neji… - Aumento Hinata.**

**Al oír ello los jounnin intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.**

**-Sakura, Hinata, Ino… - Grito Sasuke – Ustedes tres retrocedan y protejan el carruaje, Gennins, ustedes formen un circulo alrededor del carro serán los primeros en protegerle… los demás nos encargaremos.**

**De manera inmediata los gennins y las chicas tomaron sus posiciones, pero nuevamente se escucho la voz del sujeto.**

**-Supongo que no sirve de mucho el seguir ocultándonos, verdad? – Casi de inmediato de todos en lados empezaron a salir ninjas, en las cabezas tenían el símbolo de la lluvia. – Debo suponer que aquel hablador es el líder del equipo, no es así? – aumento el tipo dirigiéndose a Sasuke.**

**-Si es así como quieres tomarlo… ¿Que diablos quieren?**

**-No permitiremos que Konoha haga mas aliados, así que pretendemos acabar con cada representante de las aldeas que les visiten.**

**-Anda idiota! - Dijo esta vez Naruto. – ¿Y acaso crees que te vamos a dejar?**

**-… Y este ¿Quién es?- Pregunto algo anonadado el ninja de la lluvia**

**-Ja, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y…**

**-NO ME IMPORTA – Corto el tipo- Pero supongo que ¿quieren que les haga el favor de presentarme verdad?**

**TENGAN CUIDADO CON ESE SUJETO ES EL CONOCIDO NINJA DE LA MUERTE- Se escucho la voz del ocupante del carruaje.**

**-Ya veo… así que por eso estas tan confiado- Dijo Neji. Y casi de inmediato se lanzo al ataque.**

**Pero antes de que pueda hacer nada una luz blanca apareció y cegó todo. Los Gennin asustados se apegaban al coche, los demás intentaban divisar algo entre tanta luz. **

**-Ja, ja, ja – Rió el sujeto- Me llaman no solo "El ninja de la muerte" sino "Aquel que copia la muerte"… Por que cada vez que presencio una técnica esta se queda grabada en mi memoria… y es la siguiente que puedo utilizar.- Al decir esto la luz se fue disipando y todos pudieron observar que Neji se hallaba en el suelo tirado. Sasuke sin embargo noto otra cosa, Ryugen, quien estaba casi al lado de Neji antes de que la luz aparezca, no estaba y al parecer el llamado ninja de la muerte también lo había notado – ¿Donde esta el chiquillo, Señor hablador? …A mí no me gustan las bromas, sabes que mis 14 compañeros podrían buscarle y….**

**-…TENSHI NO JUTSU!- Dijo Ryugen desde la espalda del sujeto.**

**-Rayos… ¿de donde salio?- Se pregunto el tipo a la vez que sacaba un kunei y lo lanzaba hacia donde estaba Ryugen , por la corta distancia era imposible que lo esquive y ala recibir el impacto… se hizo humo. – QUE?**

**Sasuke sonrió algo aliviado – Un Cambiazo, eh? – Pensó**

**-ELEMENT NO JUTSU!**

**-¿Pero que diablos?... – Grito el sujeto al ver acercarse el remolino, sin embargo uno de sus compañeros se adelanto y recibió el impacto por el, quedando tirado en el suelo- …Gracias… te la debo – Dijo "el ninja de la muerte" al notar lo que había pasado.**

**-Maldición! He vuelto a fallar… -Dijo Ryugen evidentemente molesto y también muy agitado…**

**-IDIOTA! - Le grito Sasuke dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza – Deja de actuar por tu cuenta, déjale esto a los ninjas de verdad!**

**-Que! Al menos he hecho algo no como tu SONSUKE-SENSEIII**

**-¿Cómo ME HAS LLAMADO?**

**-SONSUKE-SENSEIII!**

**-Así que no se llevan bien, eh?- Se dijo para si el ninja de la lluvia haciendo caras a sus compañeros. Casi de inmediato lanzaron bombillas explosivas por todos lados, Sasuke quien estaba ocupado discutiendo con Ryugen no se dio cuenta…**

**-Sasuke- kun! –Grito Sakura –CUIDADO!**

**Gracias al grito de Sakura Sasuke esquivo el montón de bombillas que tenían un destino fijo en él, pero aquello no pudo hacerlo Ryugen quien recibió algunos impactos y salio disparado hacia un árbol cercano y se quedo allí tendido.**

**-Rayos, -grito Naruto a la ves que hacia un Kage bushin no jutsu- Ahora se van a enterar!**

**-Gai tomo a Neji y lo arrastro hasta donde estaba el circulo de defensa delante de la carroza-Por ahora será mejor que lo cuiden aquí – Dijo Gai hablándole a Hinata.**

**-Ayumi, Akito!- Grito Sakura**

**-Si! – Respondieron los dos**

**-Vallan y háganle de escudo a Ryugen, él no puede defenderse ahora…**

**-Entendido!**

**-Muy bien señorita… - Dijo sarcásticamente el ninja de la lluvia- Dime como van a proteger a su compañero de catorce ninjas, eh? ATAQUEN!**

**Al decir esto los demás ninjas de la lluvia se lanzaron al ataque, Sasuke y Gai repartían jutsus, patadas y golpes por todos lados, Lee se encargaba de que los de la lluvia no se acerquen al escudo de Ayumi y Akito. Ino pensó una manera de eliminar algunos, así que se metió dentro del círculo y le encargo a Hinata que cuide su cuerpo mientras se trasladaba al cuerpo de algún ninja de la lluvia para atacarlos como un compañero. Sakura también alejaba a los de la lluvia pero de la carroza, mientras Neji seguía inconsciente, Hinata había notado un hilo de sangre brotar de su cabeza, y lamentablemente no podía hacer mucho pues tenia que cuidar de Neji, del cuerpo de Ino y de los Gennin que estaban detrás suyo. Ryugen seguía inconsciente. Y el ocupante de la carroza no podía dejar de apretar los puños por su ardiente deseo de salir de allí… tal vez el podría acabar con el enemigo en un dos por tres.**

**ENDING SONG:**

**Hoy observo tranquila por la ventana**

**Quiero creer que estarás aquí mañana**

**Una ilusión, puedo creer… que aun a mí me has de querer**

**Quiero estar hoy a tu lado**

**Y calentar aquel corazón helado**

**Que pide calor… para tu solitario corazón**

**Es de verdad esto que hoy te digo**

**Sin ti mi corazón es solo un triste mendigo**

**Y aun más…cuando vienes y te vas**

**Puedo ver entrar los rayos dorados**

**Trayendo a mí los recuerdos añorados**

**Por ello te digo a ti… vuelve pronto a mí**

**

* * *

AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Voz de Ryugen: Maldición, Falle otra vez…**

**Voz de Ayumi: Tranquilo Ryugen-kun…estas muy débil no puedes moverte**

**Voz de Ryugen: No dejare que ese idiota se burle de mi… ahora vera mi técnica secreta!**

**Voz de Sasuke: …Para variar, otro Usorutonkachi… Debes dejar que nosotros nos encargaremos, pero este tipo puede tomar cualquier técnica que le mostremos…**

**Voz de Ryugen: No puedo creer que no te hallas dado cuenta Sonsuke -sensei…**

**Voz de Sasuke: De que? Yo me encargare de el…**

**Voz de Naruto: Esto, esto… nuestro ilustre invitado ha descendido del carruaje y ya se esta encargando…**

**Voz de Sasuke + Ryugen: QUEEEE?**

**Voz de Todos: LAS ALAS NEGRAS DEL ÁNGEL PERDIDO…LLUVIA DE ARENA EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA!**

**

* * *

Que tal, pues como verán aquí esta subido el capitulo debo mencionar que la demora de debe a que no se cumplió con el mínimo de reviews que pedí para los cap, espero que les guste ya que la emoción recién empieza.**

**Kyaloca**


	6. Las alas negras del angel perdido

**KONOHA NG: CHAPTER5**

**One, two three, four**

**Aquí comienza una nueva aventura**

**...donde la locura sí que dura**

**Veremos amores darse a más**

**...tal vez mas de lo que podrías desear**

**Cada que demuestres ese valor**

**...a cambio recibirás mucho amor.**

**Cumplir una misión en tu vida**

**...tendrá una recompensa enseguida**

**Tu mayor arma siempre has de cargar**

**...para a tus amigos jamás defraudar**

**Un gran objetivo te has de trazar**

**...para rápido poder llegar**

**Si por el camino caes rendido**

**...un gran golpe tendrás recibido.**

**LAS ALAS NEGRAS DEL ÁNGEL PERDIDO…LLUVIA DE ARENA EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA!**

**Padre, padre! - Se oía la voz lejana de un niño que corría toda velocidad para alcanzar a un hombre que estaba por salir por la puerta de la casa**

**-Que te ocurre Ryugen? – Pregunto el hombre al tiempo que se agachaba y recibía con una frotada de cabeza al niño. **

**-¿Hoy también tienes misión? – Pregunto el niño con una notable decepción en la voz**

**-Así es… pero no te preocupes, regresare lo más pronto que pueda... Después de todo te hice una promesa, ¿verdad?**

**El niño asintió con la cabeza – Si…me prometiste que iríamos a practicar el shuriken jutsu y que me enseñarías alguna técnica secreta.**

**-Por ello no te preocupes, apenas has entrado a la academia… pero ten listos los pergaminos secretos para cuando yo llegue…. Pero no los leas hijo, son técnicas muy avanzadas y para ellas necesitas mi supervisión…-Agrego el hombre antes de voltear hacia la puerta de salida.**

**-Entendido! …Por cierto, padre, ¿Qué misión tienes hoy?**

**-Me han encargado que vigile a aquel que llaman al prodigio de Konoha…**

**-"El prodigio de Konoha" …-Repitió el niño - …Padre… Tu crees que… ¿Algún día seré como el?**

**El hombre se volteo y observo al niño por unos segundos, luego dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios –Yo creo que tu serás aun mejor que él…**

**Aquellas últimas palabras parecían tan lejanas, hacia tanto tiempo que no soñaba con su familia que una lagrima salia involuntariamente de su ojo derecho. Ryugen seguía en el bosque, estaba recostado en el mismo árbol donde había ido a parar después del impacto, el solo observaba el oscuro interior de sus parpados, podía oír a la claridad la lucha que se estaba desatando afuera.**

**-Hinata que no se te ocurra salir de allí – Era la voz de Gai - …No podemos descuidar a Neji… ni tampoco a Ino.**

**-Yo estoy aquí! –Dijo la voz desconocida de un hombre - …bueno soy yo pero este no es mi cuerpo.**

**-todos ustedes deberían rendirse… -Al oír aquella voz Ryugen abrió los ojos de inmediato. Una espalda cubierta casi por completo por un largo cabello rubio se hallaba delante suyo, sin duda era Ayumi a su lado se encontraba Akito, ambos desviaban todos los shurikens y kuneis que se aproximaban hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba él. Delante de ambos se encontraba Sasuke y el "Ninja de la muerte" enfrentándose en una prueba de fuerza con los kunei, y sin duda la voz que le había hecho abrir los ojos era de aquel sujeto.**

**-Déjate de estupideces… Los de la aldea de Konoha no nos rendimos ante tonterías o cosas tan simples como estas!**

**Ryugen tomo un poco de impulso e intento ponerse de pie, pero cayó de inmediato al suelo.**

**-Estas agotado por usar esas técnicas- Dijo Ayumi sonrojándose un poco.**

**Ryugen al oír aquello no pudo evitar el dejar salir una risa de ironía y de inmediato lo intento de nuevo, lográndolo esta vez. Obviamente la mayoría noto aquel acto, Sasuke al notar que el chico parecía buscar sus shurikens para unirse a la batalla le dio un buen golpazo a su rival y se acerco a su alumno.**

**-Mejor quédate quieto allí…. Has gastado gran parte de tu chakra usando esas técnicas, en este tipo de casos hubiese sido mejor que te lo pienses… puedes convertirte en un estorbo en un momento como este!**

**-Sasuke–sensei tiene razón –Aumento Akito –Deja de hacerte el súper Ninja y quédate quieto, nosotros te cubriremos. **

**-DEJENSE DE BOBADAS!**

**La mayoría de ninjas volteo, tanto los de Konoha como los otros; Ryugen tenia una mirada de ira intensa y esto parecía ocasionado por causa de las palabras de su sensei y de su compañero de equipo.**

**-YO NO DEJARE… QUE INUTILES COMO USTEDES…ME CUBRAN.**

**Sakura, aun delante del carruaje, observo con detenimiento a su alumno, se veía agitado además de iracundo, esa aptitud de llevarse al máximo sin caer… La chica abrió los ojos de manera agigantada, al ver a su alumno podía ver claramente la imagen de Sasuke – Es… es que acaso, el busca venganza…**

**Naruto, aprovechando la distracción de los ninjas enemigos renovó sus Kage bushin y se propuso reiniciar su ataque. Lee también le metió energía nuevamente haciendo dupla con Gai. Ayumi volteo para observar a Ryugen, este había empezado a hacer varios sellos con las manos, casi de inmediato Sasuke se le tomo por los hombros.**

**-¿Que diablos crees que estas haciendo Tenshi?...si no me escuchaste te dije que te quedes quieto… si sigues causando problemas no dudare en suspenderte…**

**Ryugen levanto su cabeza, aquella mirada iba teledirigida a Sasuke, el cual no pudo evitar el sentirse intimidado y soltó al muchacho. Aquella mirada tenía una ira incontenible.**

**-…Si no te quitas de en medio… no dudare en hacerte mil pedazos… Uchiha Sasuke-sensei –Tras aquellas palabras, continúo haciendo los sellos, se llevo el pulgar derecho a la boca y mordiéndolo fuertemente hizo brotar un chorro de sangre. **

**Naruto a la distancia, aun peleando con algunos ninjas, creyó reconocer en el acto una invocación. Pero el chico no invoco nada, haciendo un movimiento rápido de su mano la paso por todo su rostro formando una especie de mascara de guerra.**

**Ayumi estaba impresionada por las acciones de su compañero, pero también estaba preocupada ya que sabia que después de loa ultima técnica había quedado muy débil, lentamente se acerco a el – Ryugen… **

**-NO TE ACERQUES A EL…-Grito nuevamente la voz masculina del carruaje, lo cual hizo detenerse a la chica – "Rayos"… - Pensó el del carruaje mientras observaba impaciente- … "No voy a tener otra opción que salir a ayudarles… pero… esa mascara.."**

**-TSUBASA YAMI NO TENSHI! –Se oyó en la voz de Ryugen con lo cual el del carruaje volvió a prestar su atención en la batalla. Una especie de energía oscura rodeaba el cuerpo del chico, y como si le temiesen las nubes y el cielo se volvían también oscuras. Todos se habían paralizado ante lo que veían, Sasuke trago un poco de saliva para lograr moverse.**

**-Hinata… -Gritó, haciendo que la chica también saliera de su estado de admiración -¿Dónde esta concentrando su poder?**

**Hinata afirmo con la cabeza y de inmediato invoco el Byakugan para responder la pregunta hecha por Sasuke; pero al observar las vías de chakra del chico se quedo helada…**

**-Que vez Hinata? –Volvió a preguntar Sasuke.**

**-El chico… no … tiene chakra en su cuerpo…**

**Todos presentes compartieron la expresión de Hinata, lo único que se oía ahora en todo el área del bosque eran las risas que habían empezado a salir de Ryugen – ja, ja, ja…les presento una de las técnicas secretas del clan Tenshi, una técnica tan poderosa que solo algunos de mis antepasados la lograron dominar, para lo cual tardaron cerca de 20 años… pero yo pude hacerlo en menos de 5 años… Ahora… MUERAN!-Como si fueran disparados por una metralleta cientos de porciones de energía salían disparadas del cuerpo del chico, aquellas porciones de energía simulaban la forma de plumas oscuras, las cuales se incrustaban en los cuerpos de los enemigos, Ino al notarlo volvió rápidamente a su cuerpo.**

**Aquellos que recibían el impacto caían de inmediato al suelo, los de Konoha se habían quedado de piedra por el miedo de recibirá alguno de esos impactos. De a pocos las "plumas oscuras" dejaron de salir del cuerpo del chico, este apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y apoyo su peso en ella, estaba muy agitado y con la cabeza gacha.**

**Los jounnin de Konoha pasearon su vista por el lugar, sus alumnos estaban muy asustados, al menos mucho mas que ellos, el suelo estaba regado por los caídos Naruto quien parecía el primero en reaccionara la cien por ciento, contó a los yacientes.**

**-Sasuke… -Grito el rubio –Solo hay 13**

**Sasuke comprendió el espanto de Naruto, ya que sumando al que había recibido el impacto del ELEMENT NO JUTSU de Ryugen, faltaría uno, y para desgracia de todos era justamente el líder**

**-Valla, esa fue una técnica muy poderosa… -Se oyó la voz del tipo. Al seguir la voz todos se hallaron con que se hallaba justo delante de Ryugen, y le había levantado por el cuello –En verdad pensé que podrías ser un gran problema ya que creí que te habías cado cuenta de algo… pero en lugar de eso me has hecho un gran favor… Ustedes ni se muevan… -Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Sasuke, Gai y Lee quienes parecían listos para atacar.**

**-En… serio … crees que no me di cuenta… -Murmuro Ryugen. Al oírlo el "Ninja de la muerte dejo salir una pequeña risa.**

**-Je, je… Y dime… que es lo que te has dado cuenta….**

**-Tu poder… es alto …pero es por que usas… una técnica de copia…**

**Al oír ello el de la lluvia levanto las al chico y le presiono mas fuerte la garganta**

**-Pero… las técnicas de copia … que no sean de línea sucesoria… no pueden copiar mas de dos o tres técnicas… a la vez… pero lo mas probable es que puedas almacenar las tres ultimas técnicas de las cuales hallas estado presente..**

**Al oír las palabras de Ryugen Sasuke hizo memoria de las técnicas que se habían usado en el combate, sin contar los Kage bushin de Naruto y el traspaso de Ino, Habían sido :ELMENT NO JUTSU, TENSHI NO JUTSU y TSUBASA YAMI NO TENSHI. El nerviosismo se apodero de Sasuke, más cuando diviso una sonrisa en el rostro del enemigo**

**-Que chico mas inteligente… pero sabes te agradezco por haberme enseñado esas técnicas tan especiales.**

**-Claro… y supongo que … vas a querer probarlas …en nosotros verdad?- Dijo Ryugen con dificultad**

**Al oír ello el sujeto lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a juntar su chakra, Sasuke de inmediato se coloco delante de su alumno, sabía que las dos primeras técnicas eran muy destructivas pero aquella última no les envidiaba nada. **

**-Prepárense para morir!- dijo el tipo e inicio a hacer el mismo juego de sellos que Ryugen había hecho hace poco, pero cuando estuvo por dejar salir la energía se quedo quieto y se observo el cuerpo.**

**Sasuke, aun delante de Ryugen, no entendía que pasaba –Tenshi, que le pasa?**

**-Su facultad de copiar técnicas… puede ser muy útil… pero las técnicas que yo uso se activan depuse de un arduo… entrenamiento… ya que son de línea sucesoria… el no podra hacerlo…**

**-MALDITO MOCOSO! –Grito el de lluvia, y buscaba en sus bolsillos algo… bombillas explosivas – AHORA SI… NO PIENSO FALLAR….MUE…**

**-SABAKU SOU SOU–Se oyó a la lejanía, y una inmensa cantidad de arena cubrió al sujeto.**

**Los de konoha voltearon la cabeza hacia el carruaje, allí de pie se encontraba Gaara, vestido con el traje de Kage Azul y blanco, Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que se cayo de espaldas.**

**-Sabaku no Gaara… -Dijo Lee lentamente- …Otra vez me has salvado…**

**Gaara esquivo a Sakura y se encamino hacia delante, deteniéndose frente a Sasuke – Dime, acaso es que ustedes son Jounnins?**

**Sasuke se puso de pie y afirmo con la cabeza- A si es…**

**-Pues… tal parece que el nivel de exámenes en Konoha ha bajado mucho… de otra manera no me explico como es que se les ha hecho tan difícil el derrotar a esos sujetos… **

**-Esto… -Interrumpió Naruto, con lo cual el kazekage desvió su vista hacia él –¿Tu eras el que estaba desde el principio en el carruaje? **

**-Así es… -Afirmo Gaara, con lo que todos se dejaron caer al suelo exhaustos- No fue algo que me gustara hacer… yo hubiese preferido ir a Konoha a pie como de costumbre pero Kankuro y Temari insistieron en que cumpla con lo establecido por la Hokage… Pero ahora no creo que eso sea de importancia… debemos ir a Konoha… sus amigos necesitan atención.**

**ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUES**

**Sakura estaba sentada en la banquilla de uno de los pasillos del hospital de Konoha,. La chica no podía sacar de su cabeza lo ocurrido, el chico era muy osado y arriesgado, pero ahora en el hospital se había quedado profundamente dormido, Sakura tenia la esperanza de poder hablar con la madre o el padre del chico, pero tras cerca de 3 horas de espera, nadie se había acercado. Sasuke por su lado estaba entregando un informe a Tsudane, Neji iba tener que pasar un tiempo en el hospital por que la técnica de luz le había afectado un poco a sus ojos, los demás solo tenían pequeños rasguños.**

**-Sakura-chan –Dijo Naruto acercándose a Sakura con un vaso de chocolate caliente.**

**-Gracias Naruto…**

**-Aun nadie ha venido, ¿Verdad?- Sakura negó con la cabeza -…lo mas probable es que …**

**-…es que… -Corto Sakura**

**-Que el viva solo…**

**Sakura bajo la cabeza, era tal vez por ello que se comportaba de esa manera. Naruto observo a Sakura por un largo periodo, era obvio por que le gustaba tanto, fue entonces que recordó algo importante…**

**-Sakura-chan… dime… mañana tendrán entrenamiento con su equipo?**

**-Si, Sasuke dice que como no están heridos entonces el entrenamiento no se puede interrumpir. **

**-Ya veo… entonces mañana llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan…**

**Plan? –Repitió Sakura sin entender**

**-Si, recuerdas que te dije que tenia un plan para sabes si Sasuke esta o no interesado en ti?- Sakura afirmo con la cabeza -..Pues entonces debes seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, estas de acuerdo?**

**Sakura se lo pensó por unos segundos, y luego afirmo con la cabeza.**

**-Entonces… mañana durante el entrenamiento, debes de asegurarte de que Sasuke te escuche decir que vas a tener una cita conmigo…**

**-QUEEE?**

**-Tranquila es parte del plan… pero debes notarte emocionada y eso, y cuando acabes la sesión de entrenamiento… te estaré esperando en el Ichiraku…**

**-Y….**

**-…y ya veras estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien…- Diciendo esto el rubio se puso de pie y se empezó a alejar**

**Sakura se puso de pie y observo a Naruto – Eso espero… -Susurro la chica**

**Mientras Sakura observaba a su amigo retirarse, dentro del cuarto las cortinas se movían producto del aire que se colaba por la ventana abierta, y soplaba sobre la cama ya vacia, sin duda Ryugen se habia escapado.**

**Ayumi estaba caminando delante del hospital –en cual de todos esos cuartos estara Ryugen -se pregunto la joven. Después de pasarsela alli casi media hora decidio que era mejor continuar su camino. Dirigendose a su casa por el camino habitual, tomando el puente para luego dirigirse al barrio de comidas, se detuvo en medio del puente y se dedico a observar el rio, las ondas que hacia el agua con el contacto de las hojas que caian de los arboles, le traian recuerdos... gratos recuerdos.**

**FLASH BACK**

**-Ayumi-chan... –Gritaba un Akito bastante mas pequeño de lo que ahora era -¡Que estas viendo?**

**-Shhh, guarda silencio... son los alumnos nuevos...-Dijo la chica –Alli esta el chico que dicen que es idéntico a Sasuke Uchiha!... pero...**

**-Pero que...**

**-No creo que se parezca mucho a el...**

**-Por que lo dices?**

**-Yo puedo ver un brillo chispeante en su mirada, el tal Uchiha se le ve muy triste, no?**

**-¿?... Siempre dije que te faltaba un tornillo, ¿Cómo puedes ver al chico desde aquí?... Ademas ese chico Sasuke, obviamente tiene la mirada triste, no sabes lo que paso con su familia?... estoy seguro de que tu chico "ese" tambien estaria asi si le pasara algo asi.**

**-CALLATE! Y mejor ya vamos a clase...**

**Después de arrastrar a su hermano a la clase, a ambos les habian impuesto un castigo por llegar tarde, y este consisitia en recoger todos los shurikens que se habian lanzado en clase, Ayumi se habia ido a recoger los shurikens que habian caido al lado de la orilla del lago...**

**-Que molesto... si fuese por Akito... y ahora como voy a conseguir los del lado –Se preguntaba la chica mientras se abria paso por los arbustos. Pero para su sorpresa en aquel lugar habian varios shuriken que parecian salir solos del agua. Ayumi que quedo alli observando, de pronto un chico salio del agua- pero... si es el –Se dijo para si la rubia.**

**-Hola, mi nombre es Ryugen Tenshi... Tu eres mi sempai, no?**

**Ayumi se sonrojo- No me digas asi... apenas tengo 7 años...**

**-Pues yo tengo 5**

**-Asi que tu nombre es Ryugen... el mio es Ayumi... cualquier cosa que necesites... no dudes en pedírmelo**

**-Ok!**

**END FLASH BACK**

**Ayumi dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, eso habia sid hace 7 años, nunca se habia explicado como era que un chico 2 años menor que ella le podia parecer tan simpatico, pero el habia cambiado mucho, no le hablo much después de eso... de hecho no lo habia visto mucho después de ello, hasta hace poco en la academia, como desearia voltear a aquella orilla del lago y ver a aquel lindo niño que le habia robado el corazon, si casi podia verle alli, se veia tan real... solo que con una bata del hospital y tan grande como estaba ahora...-RYUGEN-KUN ! –Grito la chica mientras corria hacia el para ver si lo que observaba no era una ilusion.**

**Hoy observo tranquila por la ventana**

**Quiero creer que estarás aquí mañana**

**Una ilusión, puedo creer… que aun a mí me has de querer**

**Quiero estar hoy a tu lado**

**Y calentar aquel corazón helado**

**Que pide calor… para tu solitario corazón**

**Es de verdad esto que hoy te digo**

**Sin ti mi corazón es solo un triste mendigo**

**Y aun más…cuando vienes y te vas**

**Puedo ver entrar los rayos dorados**

**Trayendo a mí los recuerdos añorados**

**Por ello te digo a ti… vuelve pronto a mí**

**AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Voz de Naruto: Hey, hey… Sakura-chan todo parece que va según el plan…**

**Voz de Sakura: Mas te vale que no hagas nada indebido Naruto …por que si no…**

**Voz de Sasuke: Que rayos se traman estos dos?... por alguna razón no puedo evitar el querer saber que ocurre….**

**Voz de Naruto: Lo vez.. Lo vez… el quiere saber**

**Voz de Naruto +Sakura: Que bien!**

**Voz de Sasuke: Ya cállense, tal parece que el mocoso ese le va a decir algo a Ayumi… sea acaso la razón por la cual me detesta tanto?**

**Voz de todos: Konoha NG Chapter 6: Un beso sabor a Ramen y la verdad de un triste pasado.**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Hello everybody aquí kyalaloca reportándose, bueno en el capitulo anterior no pude responder reviews, asi que aquí contesto los del capitulo 4 y 5:**

**Jaide112: Como vez estoy actualizando, y pues aquí puedes apreciar un poco del pasado de Ryugen, pero ya veran en verdad creo que los puedo sorprender.**

**Marion-asakura: Pues gracias, que bueno que te gusto, pero tal parece que la intriga se ha posado en Ryugen... y pues las peleas aquí estan presentes**

**Kurayami-sama: Que bueno que te guste, de hecho es justo lo que queria que cada personaje conserve su forma de ser, y narrarlo de la manera de observador. Con respecto a Gaara pues... a mi me encanta! Ya veras lo bien que le va...**

**Bueno antes de despedirme, solo comunicarles que esta primera saga tiene 25 capitulos a si que tienen para rato, ya estoy preparando la segunda, tal vez en el proximo capitulo al final les de un adelanto. bye **

**Kya**


	7. Un beso sabor a Ramen y la verdad de un

**KONOHA NG: CHAPTER6**

**One, two three, four**

**Aquí comienza una nueva aventura**

**...donde la locura sí que dura**

**Veremos amores darse a más**

**...tal vez mas de lo que podrías desear**

**Cada que demuestres ese valor**

**...a cambio recibirás mucho amor.**

**Cumplir una misión en tu vida**

**...tendrá una recompensa enseguida**

**Tu mayor arma siempre has de cargar**

**...para a tus amigos jamás defraudar**

**Un gran objetivo te has de trazar**

**...para rápido poder llegar**

**Si por el camino caes rendido**

**...un gran golpe tendrás recibido.**

**Konoha NG Chapter 6: Un beso sabor a Ramen y la verdad de un triste pasado.**

**-Ryugen-kun...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-Grito Ayumi desesperada a la vez que corria y tomaba al chico entre sus brazos.**

**-Blon...dy... –Susurro el chico obviamente muy confundido**

**-Que haces aquí... ¡No se supone que estés en el hospital recuperándote?...o esperando que vallan a recogerte...**

**-Ja... si debo esperar aquí alguien valla por mi esperaría toda mi vida- Respondió Ryugen safandose de la chica y poniéndose de pie. Con un tambaleo algo inquietante se acerco a la orilla del lago.**

**Ayumi no podía dejar de observarle, de pronto una gran curiosidad le invadió por completo- Ryugen... ¿Por qué... es que... odias tanto a Sasuke-sensei?**

**El completo silencio se apodero del lugar, una ráfaga fría de viento soplo entre el espacio de ambos jóvenes.**

**-Lo lamento...-susurro Ayumi bajando la cabeza- ...debí de saber que no me lo dirías, después de todo yo únicamente soy tu compañera de equipo y...**

**-Te equivocas –Corto Ryugen-...tu eres mi sempai... y recuerdo que hace varios años mi padre me dijo que debía de obedecer siempre a mis mayores...**

**-Ryugen-kun... no lo tomes...**

**-Hace ya casi 5 años que se realizo aquí en konoha el examen chuunin, recuerdas?**

**-Claro, fue más o menos entonces cuando nos conocimos...**

**-Así es, en aquel entonces apenas había ingresado a la academia... esos eran buenos tiempos... Mi padre era miembro del anbu, se encontró retirado por mucho tiempo a causa de una herida de misión, aun así... fue por aquella época en que realizaban el primer y segundo examen en el que las fuerzas del anbu habían solicitado su reintegración...-Ryugen hizo una pausa para observar al cielo, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó:**

"**Aquella mañana había amanecido muy fría, pero aun así mis padres habían salido a entrenar como de costumbre, yo solía colarme por una de las ventanas de mi casa para poder observar su entrenamiento, mis padres eran excelentes guerreros nunca subestimaban a su rival, ni aunque fuera su esposo o esposa. Ambos daban lo mejor de si en cada entrenamiento, por ello cada vez que acababan su entrenamiento ellos mismos ayudaban al otro a curar sus heridas, luego se dirigían hacia la piedra de los héroes de konoha, donde oraban por las almas de sus amigos... y de ... su hijo..."**

**-Su hijo? –Corto de golpe, por lo cual Ryugen no pudo evitar dirigirle la mirada fría y matadora que guardaba por lo general para Sasuke, lo cual hizo que la joven se tapara la boca con las manos entendiendo que no debía interrumpir el relato**

"**Mi hermano mayor, Aoshi Tenshi, el había fallecido cuando yo era muy pequeño, por lo cual no lo recuerdo bien, lo único que sabia de el era que había sido un chico modelo y había sido parte del anbu... el había muerto protegiendo a los niños de la academia en el ataque del kyubi, mis padres realmente le querían mucho... Me acuerdo muy bien que aquella mañana no tuve mucho cuidado y deje la ventana abierta y por ello mi hermano menor, Yuki, me siguió hasta ese lugar, y por ello mis padres se dieron cuenta de que les había seguido, en fin , ellos no me llamaron la atención, por el contrario, me hicieron saber que si tenia curiosidad por el entrenamiento entonces debía de haberlo dicho, ya que ellos estaban dispuestos a ayudarme. Aquello sin duda me alegro mucho... mas cuando mi padre me dijo que ese día el mismo me enseñaría las técnica secretas del clan Tenshi, mientras nos dirigíamos a casa mi padre me contó del lugar secreto del clan donde escondían los pergaminos y demás cosas de importancia. Sin duda para mi todo esto era algo maravilloso, yo no podía esperar a que mi padre me enseñase las técnicas, pero al llegar a casa un representante del anbu esperaba a mi padre para decirle que el momento había llegado, sus servicios eran requeridos por la aldea, sin duda el y mama estaban felices, yo aunque un poco celoso de que mi padre se fuese de mi lado también lo estaba, y lo bueno para el es que las misiones siguieron llegando día a día...hasta que aquella misión llego, aun recuerdo lo que me dijo antes de irse..."**

**FLASH BACK**

**Padre, padre! - Se oía la voz lejana de un niño que corría toda velocidad para alcanzar a un hombre que estaba por salir por la puerta de la casa**

**-Que te ocurre Ryugen? – Pregunto el hombre al tiempo que se agachaba y recibía con una frotada de cabeza al niño. **

**-¿Hoy también tienes misión? – Pregunto el niño con una notable decepción en la voz**

**-Así es… pero no te preocupes, regresare lo más pronto que pueda... Después de todo te hice una promesa, ¿verdad?**

**El niño asintió con la cabeza – Si …me prometiste que iríamos a practicar el shuriken jutsu y que me enseñarías alguna técnica secreta.**

**-Por ello no te preocupes, apenas has entrado a la academia… pero ten listos los pergaminos secretos para cuando yo llegue …. Pero no los leas hijo, son técnicas muy avanzadas y para ellas necesitas mi supervisión…-Agrego el hombre antes de voltear hacia la puerta de salida.**

**-Entendido! …Por cierto, padre, ¿Qué misión tienes hoy?**

**-Me han encargado que vigile a aquel que llaman al prodigio de Konoha…**

**-"El prodigio de Konoha" …-Repitió el niño - …Padre… Tu crees que… ¿Algún día seré como el?**

**El hombre se volteo y observo al niño por unos segundos, luego dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios –Yo creo que tu serás aun mejor que él…**

**END FLASH BACK**

"**...Después de eso mi padre se acerco a mi y me levanto, me llevo contra su pecho con una fuerza inmensa haciéndome saber lo mucho que me quería, lo mismo hizo luego con Yuki, luego se despidió de mama, y salio por la puerta aunque yo de la ventana pude ver como se detenía un momento a ver la casa desde fuera, en aquel instante un frió intenso me invadió, tenia un mal presentimiento. A pesar de ello, mi curiosidad de niño era mucho mas grande que mi intuición así que dirigido por ella fui al cuarto de los pergaminos, era la primera vez que entraba solo, era un lugar hermoso, las paredes del cuarto estaban cubiertas por las pertenencias de los miembros del clan, pero sin duda lo que mas llamo mi atención era un morral ninja sumamente cuidado que se hallaba en la pared central, aquel morral era de mi hermano, no había duda de que deseaba tomarlo y ver que había en su interior, pero un sello de pertenecía estaba colocado sobre el, lamente mucho el no poder tomarlo , por horas pensé la manera de remover el sello pero... nada se me ocurrió...**

**...Al saber que no podría retirarlo decidí volver a casa y tal vez distraerme un poco con mi hermano menor, y es lo que estaba haciendo hasta que me tope en la puerta con un sujeto extraño..."**

**-Extraño?- Corto nuevamente Ayumi, pero con suerte ya que el chico estaba muy metido en el relato como para notar que le habían interrumpido**

"**...Así es, pero estoy seguro de que lo conoces, el llevaba casi todo el rostro cubierto, solo se le veía un ojo, y llevaba el chaleco de los Jounnins, para mi era un completo extraño, pero mi madre le recibió amablemente y le hizo pasar a la casa. Yo me quede cerca por si se presentara el caso y tuviera que proteger a mi madre y hermano, el sujeto estuvo hablando un buen rato con mi madre en la sala, a pesar de estar cerca no podía escuchar lo que decía aquel hombre, luego de un rato y para mi sorpresa mi madre cayo al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar de manera imparable, el hombre se acerco a ella y la abrazo, mi hermano pequeño se acerco a mi asustado nunca había visto a mama llorar, de hecho yo tampoco, lentamente y con Yuki aun prendido de mi cintura me acerque lo mas que pude al tipo-SUELTA A MI MADRE! QUE LE HACES! POR QUE ESTA LLORANDO!-Le grite, con lo que el tipo y mama notaron que Yuki y yo estábamos allí, mama hizo un intento inútil de dejar de llorar, para decirme que el sujeto era amigo de papa y de ella, el tipo se puso de pie y se acerco a Yuki y a mi, dirigió su ojo visible sobre mi, yo podía sentir como paseaba su vista por todo mi rostro...-Realmente eres idéntico a Aoshi...-Me dijo el sujeto con lo que no pude evitar el ponerme nervioso, mas cuando el se agacho y me hizo una pregunta...-¿Quieres ser un ninja?- Fue lo que me pregunto... y sin duda lo que me hizo reaccionar, de manera inmediata afirme con la cabeza, y el sujeto para mi sorpresa negó con la suya, obviamente no entendí por que lo hizo, pero para mi sorpresa y sin previo aviso el tipo me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo fuertemente, pude sentir un calor que recorrió mi cuerpo en un instante, pero al estar entre los brazos de tipo pude oír el llanto que no era notorio en el por la presencia de la mascara, entonces no fue necesario que nadie me diga nada... yo sabia que era lo que había pasado... mi padre ya no estaba entre nosotros... el no iba a volver para entrenarme esa tarde...**

**...Sin duda mi presentimiento de la mañana era cierto, mi madre nos dijo luego de que se fue el tipo de que mi padre había fallecido durante su misión, ya habían querido acabar con la vida de aquel al que protegían y el acecino había aniquilado a todo el escuadrón de anbus que le cuidaban, pero según mi madre lo bueno había sido que aun con ello la misión había sido cumplida ya que aquel al que protegían estaba bien... ja, aquel al que protegían era un Gennin que estaba dando examen para Chunnin, aquel sujeto..."**

**-Aquel sujeto...-Volvió a cortar Ayumi, lo cual esta vez ocasiono que Ryugen voltee hacia ella. Pero para su sorpresa, los ojos del chico estaban tan brillantes que casi se podía notar las lagrimas que clamaban por ser liberadas-...Ryugen-kun...-Susurro La chica al quedar impactada por la imagen.**

**-Aquel sujeto... era nada más y nada menos que nuestro maestro...UCHIHA SASUKE**

**Ayumi retrocedió al oír a Ryugen, lo pensó un poco...-Así que por ello es que le tienes tanto odio al sensei... Verdad?**

**-TENDRIA QUE SER UN IDIOTA Y NO SABER LOS PRINCIPIOS DEL NINJA PARA ODIARLO POR ELLO!-Grito el chico a manera de respuesta. –Sin duda debería ser un tonto... Creeme que mi madre me lo hizo comprender muy bien, aquellos que son cuidados por ninjas muchas veces ni se enteran de lo que pasa, por ello no le guarde mucho rencor, pero si al que acecino a mi padre... por ello quise ir a ver a aquel por el que mi padre había dado su vida, a aquel que llamaban prodigio de Konoha, así que asistí al tercer examen, su lucha era la mas esperada... pero el llego tarde, aun así pude ver como la multitud aplaudía su llegada por ello pude saber que no debía de ser una mala persona. Sin mucho mas que hacer allí me dirigí de regreso a mi casa... las calles estaban casi desiertas ya que la mayoría de personas estaban apreciando el evento... las cosas parecían normales... si, las cosas siempre parecen normales, mas cuando uno solo quiere estar tranquilo, verdad Ayumi-chan?**

**-No puede ser...-Dijo la chica con un hilo de voz y comprendiendo un poco la situación- Aquel día... aquel día fue el día en que Konoha fue atacada... Aquel día...**

**-Aquel día tu padre perdió la vida...cierto?-Al oír aquellas palabras frías Ayumi no pudo evitar dejar salir lagrimas, al observar a Ryugen podía ver en su rostro dibujada una pequeña sonrisa**

**-No se... no se como puedes reír al hablar de eso, estoy segura de que quieres hacerme saber como te sentiste al perder a tu padre...-Al decir esto Ayumi bajo la cabeza para poder dejar caer sus lagrimas-... y si se como te sentiste aquel día...**

**-No, creeme no sabes como me sentí aquel día, por que ese día ... También perdí al resto de mi familia ...**

**Aquellas últimas palabras quedaron resonando en la cabeza de Ayumi por un largo lapso de tiempo, hasta que su cabeza pudo captar lo que el chico le había dicho-...Aquel día... tu madre...y tu hermano...**

**-Así es, cuando comenzó el ataque a Konoha luche e hice lo imposible por llegar a casa, pero cuando lo hice lo único que halle fue a mi madre muerta... y una enorme serpiente destrozando mi casa. Sin duda aquella bestia acabo también con mi hermano, la ira sin duda me impulso a enfrentarla, pero acabe tumbado y desmayado por horas, cuando desperté seis personas extrañas estaban cerca de mi, y hablaban de lo bien que había salido su plan, aunque uno de ellos se veía bastante herido. Decían que si bien en una oportunidad anterior habían querido llevarse a cierta persona y no lo habían logrado, eso no les importaba ya que estaban seguros de que el iría pronto por su cuenta… dime Ayumi-chan, sabes de quien hablaban?**

**-No, no lo sé…**

**-HABLABAN DE SASUKE –SENSEI¡¡ AQUELLAS PERSONAS ERAN LOS QUE HABIAN MATADO A MI PADRE¡¡… -Ryugen hizo un alto para poder controlarse pero obviamente había perdido por completo el control de su estado de animo.**

**Ayumi estaba bastante asustada, no sabia si debía de acercarse para calmar a su compañero o si hacia mejor dejándolo así, pero lo que si sabia era que tal vez el chico estaba tomando demasiadas represarías contra su sensei, al menos eso pensaba. Justo cuando aquello pasaba por su cabeza Ryugen dejo salir una risa algo tétrica, la cual alarmo a la chica- Ryugen… que … que te ocurre?**

**-Es normal que pienses así…- Dijo el chico volteando lentamente hacia Ayumi- … que tal vez lo culpo por mucho…-Al oír aquello la chica retrocedió unos pasos, ¿acaso el chico podía leer su mente?... – Pero yo también pensaría así si es que tal vez todo lo que esos tipos dijeron fuera falso… pero ese IDIOTA … Hizo justo lo que ellos decían… **

**Al acabar esa ultima frase el chico se detuvo de golpe y llevase la mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, en su rostro se podía reflejar un dolor inmenso, el cual le obligo a caer sobre sus rodillas. Ayumi al instante se coloco a su lado e intento ayudarle, pero él la safo con un movimiento brusco de mano.**

**-DEJAME!1-Grito el chico con lo que podía concentrar de voz.**

**-Pero… Que te pasa?...Aun no estas bien… deberías de volver al hospital…**

**-El… traiciono a su aldea….**

**-¿Qué dices?...**

**-Aquel…que es nuestro maestro traiciono a su aldea… y eso te lo puede decir cualquiera de aquí…- Al decir esto ultimo el chico simplemente se dejo caer sobre los brazos de su compañera.**

**Ayumi lo coloco sobre su espalda y se encamino con el hacia el hospital. En todo el camino no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el chico le había contado, ahora entendía un poco mas el porque tanto odio hacia el sensei, ahora ella no sabia como debía de reaccionar ante aquella persona.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

**-No puede ser… no puede ser…-Decía Hinata mientras corria a toda velocidad por los techos- No puede ser que me halla dormido, se supone que debía de ir donde los chicos y decirles que no habría entrenamiento…**

**Luego de casi 5 minutos de corridas y saltadas la joven del clan Hyuga se freno de golpe ante la entrada del bosque de Konoha lugar donde habían quedado con sus pupilos, y sin duda allí se encontraban los otros tres miembros del clan Hyuga pero no estaban solos.**

**-Ya veo señor-Dijo unos de los niños allí presente, dirigiéndose a un pelirrojo de pie delante de ellos- …entonces puede sacarla de donde sea?**

**-Por lo general- Respondió él- …pero es un real problema cuando llueve, por que es muy inestable…**

**-Esto… -Interrumpió Hinata, con lo que los miembros de su equipo y aquel con el que hablaban se voltearon a verle- Gra-gracias por cuidar de ellos… Kazekage-sama**

**Gaara paseo la vista por los tres chicos, luego dejo salir una corta sonrisa hacia Hinata- No es nada, yo quería tener un equipo para dirigir en mi aldea, pero… ya sabes… dijeron que no puedo descuidar mi cargo…**

**-Hinata-onesama…-Dijo la niña del equipo**

**-Si, que ocurre?**

**-Neji-neechan no va a venir?**

**-Ohh, es cierto, había olvidado para lo que vine, Neji sensei no podrá estar con nosotros en el entrenamiento, chicos… Tiene que tener descanso por unos días debido a lo ocurrido …**

**-Que?- Dijo el chico que había estado hablando con Gaara- Eso quiere decir que no vamos a tener entrenamiento por un buen tiempo, verdad?**

**Hinata al oír ello se puso nerviosa al no saber que contestar, mas con la presencia del Kazekage.**

**-Las nuevas leyes de Konoha dicen que cada equipo de Gennin deben ser conducido por dos sensei de grado superior, uno de cada genero, verdad? –Concluyo Gaara**

**-Así… así es…Kazekage-sama- Respondió Hinata bastante nerviosa**

**-Creo que eso seria bastante problemático para tu equipo… Se me ocurre algo- Anuncio el kazekage agachándose hasta la altura de los gennin, con lo que los tres intercambiaron miradas curiosas- Hablare con Hokage-sama, y le diré que me deje dirigirle por el tiempo en el cual me encuentre aquí…**

**-En serio!-Gritaron los tres gennin mientras chocaban las manos y festejaban**

**-Pero…pero… -decía Hinata bastante sorprendida**

**-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunto Gaara- …¿Acaso no te gusta la idea?**

**-No… no es eso, Kazekage-sama… es que… es que el evento… sus deberes…**

**-Por ello no te preocupes la verdad es que me estoy aburriendo bastante ya que los lideres de las otras aldeas son bastantes mayores y hablan de cosas muy aburridas, y estar en Konoha la verdad es que no están muy avanzados tecnológicamente, así que para aprovechar el tiempo no creo que este mal el ayudar a tu equipo, no crees?**

**Hinata se lo pensó un poco, luego dirigió su vista hacia sus alumnos, los cuales le miraban impacientes, Gaara también parecía impaciente. Por ello mas que por otro Hinata movió rápidamente la cabeza de arriba abajo, después de todo Gaara era un Kage y no creia conveniente el desobedecerle.**

**-Bien, entonces iré a hablar con Tsunade-sama, luego nos vemos chicos. Hinata, verdad?- Pregunto a la chica mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia el sendero que llevaba a la oficina de la Hokage, la cual afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Podrías acompañarme?**

**-Si -Respondió la chica a la vez que le daba alcance al jefe de la aldea de la arena.**

**MAS TARDE…**

**-¿Que rayos están haciendo?-Grito Sasuke al ver que Sakura, Akito y Ayumi se hallaban echados en el pasto sin hacer nada.**

**-Sensei… ya hemos acabado con lo que Sakura- sensei nos ha encomendado- Respondió a mala gana Akito.**

**-Así es… -Interrumpió Sakura- Ambos han concluido el entrenamiento de chakra a la perfección, hicieron 30 metros de escalada cada uno…**

**-Ya veo… y dime… ¿Donde esta Tenshi?- Pregunto Sasuke, a lo que tanto Akito como Ayumi señalaron a un árbol especialmente alto.**

**-El llego antes que ambos… pero dijo que quería llegar aun mas alto y en eso esta hace rato… ya ha pasado los 60 metros, Sasuke…- Completo Sakura**

**-Así que hizo mas que ustedes dos, eh?- Interrogo Sasuke a los gemelos, los cuales tomaron un buen trago de saliva nerviosos- …pues, supongo que esta bien por hoy…-Completo Sasuke , con lo que tanto Sakura como los Blondy casi caen de espaldas- …Supongo que ya es suficiente por hoy…pueden irse- Finalizo recostándose también en el pasto al lado de los gemelos y cerrando los ojos.**

**-Genial!-Grito Akito –Justo quería llegar temprano a casa, tengo que lavar mi cabello…**

**-Pero… si lo lavaste hoy en la mañana- Corto Ayumi**

**-Si.. Pero el entrenamiento lo hizo ensuciarse…**

**-No tienes remedio hermano… Sakura-sensei… ¿Que hará usted?**

**-Eh?... yo?-Pregunto Sakura**

**-Si, ¿Qué hará ahora?**

**-Pues…-Dijo Sakura recordando lo que Naruto le había dicho el día anterior…-…tengo una cita …con Naruto.**

**Aquella ultima palabra quedo en el aire como volando, Akito y Ayumi intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza- Con Naruto Uzumaki?- Interrogo Ayumi**

**-Así es –Afirmo Sakura- Nos veremos en el Ichiraku, dentro de un rato…**

**-Valla …-Se oyó la voz de Sasuke- no sabia que ahora le ayudabas a no dar pena…**

**-No es eso…solo que… es muy…especial…**

**-Si claro… -Dijo Sasuke de forma burlona- …Especial**

**-Tómalo como quieras, Sasuke-kun –Respondió Sakura poniéndose de pie- Yo ya me voy…Adiós- Aumento alejándose del grupo**

**Sasuke levanto la vista para ver como la chica se alejaba, la verdad que no había tomado en serio lo de la cita, después de todo por todos los años que se conocían, Naruto había babeado por ella pero ella nunca le había hecho caso, era posible que ahora si lo hiciese. La duda le impulso a ponerse de pie, pero tal vez era mejor así después de todo ella no le interesaba, o ¿si, los gemelos al verle dejaron salir un pequeña risita.**

**-Será mejor que…valla a recoger… los proyectos y misiones para la semana- Dijo Sasuke mientras también se alejaba.**

**EN EL ICHIRAKU….**

**-Que hay Sakura-chan!-Grito el rubio desde un asiento al fondo del lugar**

**-Wow!-Exclamo Sakura- no sabia que habían agrandado tanto este lugar…**

**-Así es, desde hace unos meses, ahora si que parece un gran restaurante, no?**

**-Así es –Respondió Sakura sentándose al lado de Naruto- Y dime… en que consiste el plan.**

**-Pues… -Comenzó Naruto a la vez que la campanilla de la puerta indicaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente al lugar, Naruto al oírlo inclino la cabeza para ver y luego soltó un risita bastante cachacienta- …el plan ya esta en marcha…Mira…-Aumento señalando hacia el lugar donde estaba el recién llegado**

**Sakura dirigió la vista hacia el lugar, el recién llegado había cubierto su rostro con un periódico, pero era notablemente obvio de quien se trataba.**

**-Sasuke-kun -Susurro Sakura**

**-Así es… mi plan consiste en darle algo de celos a Sasuke… entiendes?-Sakura afirmo con la cabeza- …bien… adúlame un poco acércate ya sabes… para que el sienta celos…**

**Después de cerca de media hora de caricias fingidas acercamientos insinuantes y demás Sasuke se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder escuchar todo lo que decían, pero sin duda sentía que la sangre le hervía al ver a Sakura tan cerca de Naruto, pero aquello no lo podía evitar además Sakura nunca le haría caso al devorador de ramen…**

**-Y, bien?... –Pregunto Sakura a su acompañante, al notar la total cercanía de Sasuke- ¿Ahora que?**

**-Escucha Sakura, esta es la parte final del plan, entiendes?... no importa que pase, no vallas a hacer nada hasta que Sasuke reaccione de alguna manera… aunque si todo sale según mi plan lo mas probable es o que me golpee, o que se valla muy enojado…**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Ya lo veras… tu dime cuando…**

**-¿Cuando que?**

**-Cuando doy el paso final**

**-Pues, ya , cuando antes mejor así…**

**Sakura no pudo concluir la frase pues Naruto la tomo del rostro y sello sus labios con los suyos, Sakura quedo fría, sin duda aquello era algo que Naruto debía de estar esperando por mucho tiempo ya que aquel beso era realmente muy profundo. Sakura desvió levemente la vista hacia Sasuke, el cual se había puesto de pie y los miraba sin poder creérselo. El profundo beso concluyo y para sorpresa de Sakura Sasuke se dirigió hacia su mesa, ella estaba aun confundida.**

**-Ahh, Sasuke –Dijo Naruto de lo mas natural- no sabia que estabas aquí… ya ordenaste? Te recomiendo el miso…**

**Los puños de Sasuke temblaban de ira , tanto que Naruto pensaba lo inevitable que iba a ser el recibir un buen golpe. Pero para sorpresa de todos solo dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa y luego salio corriendo por la puerta del Ichiraku.**

**-Uff, eligio la opción dos. Sakura ¿estas…**

**PLOF… El sonido inconfundible de una bofetón lleno por completo el salón**

**-Auch… Sakura…**

**-¿Quién diablos te crees para hacer algo así?**

**-Lo sabia…-Dijo el rubio frotando su rostro- …no podía salvarme del golpe… Sakura.. Calmate…**

**-QUE ME CALME! ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ESA ERA LA FINALIDAD DE TU PLAN, NO? CLARO COMO NUNCA TE IBA A HACER CASO LO MEJOR ERA ARREGLARTELAS PARA ENGAÑARME, NO?**

**-No… -Respondió Naruto con la cabeza gacha- Yo… ya se desde hace tiempo que tu nunca te fijarías en mi… Sakura –chan, por eso es que ten por seguro que mi plan era 100 por ciento con el fin de ayudarte….**

**-Naruto…**

**-Mira se que nunca voy a poder hacer que te enamores de mi, así que prefiero que seas feliz al lado de a quien tu quieres… de hecho…¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Eh?**

**-Deberías estar siguiéndolo…no te das cuenta?... el vino aquí por que estaba celoso y se puso iracundo por qué pensó que ya te había perdido… ve con el Sakura…**

**-Naruto, yo…yo lo sien…**

**-VETE… -Corto de golpe Naruto aun con la cabeza gacha- SINO TE APURAS NO TE DIRA QUE REALMENTE SIENTE…**

**-Si… -Susurro Sakura mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida, mas antes de llegar se detuvo y volteo un segundo- Naruto….**

**El rubio no levanto la cabeza- Gracias… Naruto-kun**

**Lugo de ello la chica salio corriendo por la puerta**

**-Has madurado mucho, Naruto- dijo una voz muy conocida para el rubio**

**-Iruka-sensei… -Dijo – Creo que ella siempre ha tenido razón… -Naruto levanto la cabeza, y un par de ríos empezaron a correr por sus mejillas- Siempre seré un Idiota…**

**-Tal vez… pero un idiota con corazón… Naruto…**

**Hoy observo tranquila por la ventana**

**Quiero creer que estarás aquí mañana**

**Una ilusión, puedo creer… que aun a mí me has de querer**

**Quiero estar hoy a tu lado**

**Y calentar aquel corazón helado**

**Que pide calor… para tu solitario corazón**

**Es de verdad esto que hoy te digo**

**Sin ti mi corazón es solo un triste mendigo**

**Y aun más…cuando vienes y te vas**

**Puedo ver entrar los rayos dorados**

**Trayendo a mí los recuerdos añorados**

**Por ello te digo a ti… vuelve pronto a mí**

**AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Voz de Naruto: Tal parece que todo salio según el plan… solo esperemos que Sasuke se abra con Sakura**

**Voz de Sasuke: Rayos… por que rayos… me siento asi… no puedo creemelo, Sakura como pudiste?**

**Voz de Sakura: Sasuke esta celoso, espero que esto sea provechoso**

**Voz de Kakashi: Oigan un tienen que seguir con sus obligaciones… **

**Voz de Sasuke:Es cierto, tal parece que tengo un asunto pendiente con ese mocoso…**

**Voz de Sakura: Sasuke, no lo hagas… es solo un niño…**

**Voz De Naruto :Pero… aquella marca, ese sello… y quienes son aquellos que llegan a Konoha**

**Voz de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto: Konoha NG Chapter 7: El enfrentamiento de alumno y maestro y el regreso de los de la luna roja **

**Contestando reviews:**

**Primero que todo, disculpen… me olvide de subir el capitulo, mas bien mi secretario se oplvido, pero aquí tienen el cap siguiente y según el numero de reviews tendremos arriba el que sigue…**

**Marion asakura: Pues ya vez como fue el plan, a que si?**

**Chibi-Hinata: Que bueno que te guste, aquí tambien puedes disfrutar de los avances que tan divertidos te parecen**

**Bien y en fin me despido hasta el fin del proximo capitulo, Pd:es especial para los fans de Itachi, jajajaja **

**Kya**


	8. Enfrentamiento entre alumno y maestro

**KONOHA NG:**

One, two, three, four

Aquí comienza una nueva aventura

...donde la locura sí que dura

Veremos amores darse a más

...tal vez mas de lo que podrías desear

Cada que demuestres ese valor

...a cambio recibirás mucho amor.

Cumplir una misión en tu vida

...tendrá una recompensa enseguida

Tu mayor arma siempre has de cargar

...para a tus amigos jamás defraudar

Un gran objetivo te has de trazar

...para rápido poder llegar

Si por el camino caes rendido

...un gran golpe tendrás recibido.

**Konoha NG Chapter 7: EL ENFRENTAMIENTO DE ALUMNO Y MAESTRO Y EL REGRESO DE LOS DE LA LUNA ROJA **

**-Ya veo…-Dijo Tsunade cuando el kazekage concluyo con su propuesta de asistir a la joven Hyuga en su labor de sensei- Pues, por que negártelo, supongo que puedes hacerte cargo, Gaara-kun…**

**-Si, confíemelo a mí, Hokage-sama**

**-Pues entonces, esta decidido… Hinata- Dijo esta vez dirigiendo su vista a la joven de cabello azul.**

**-S..si Gondaime-sama…**

**-Gaara será a partir de hoy, hasta que tu compañero se recupere, quien enseñara a tu lado.**

**-Si,…Se lo agradezco mucho! –Agrego haciendo una inclinación de agradecimiento hacia Tsunade.**

**-A mí no me lo agradezcas, fue Gaara quien se ofreció amablemente**

**-Ni se te ocurra… -Corto Gaara al ver que la chica procedía a hacer el mismo gesto hacia él- …ya te lo dije, me aburro de mas grande aquí, y es una buena oportunidad para tener un equipo al cual dirigir…E**

**- Gaara-kun… ¿En serio te aburres tanto? –Pregunto la Hokage algo curiosa**

**-No lo tome a mal, Hokage-sama… Solo que esto de estar esperando que el resto de lideres se les ocurra algo interesante que hacer… pues…**

**-No te preocupes… Se a lo que te refieres... Después de todo la gente joven como nosotros necesita algo de diversión… ¿Verdad?-Gaara y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada de "¿Ella joven?"… Pero notando la mirada de la sannin sobre ellos Gaara solo afirmo con la cabeza- Entonces… ya que no puedo invitarte a apostar conmigo… por que no van con Hinata a pasear por allí…**

**Al oír las ultimas palabras de la Hokage la del clan Hyuga no pudo evitar el sonrojarse de sobremanera… Unos minutos después ambos se encaminaban por los distintos lugares de Konoha…**

**-Así que aquí ocurrió algo así?**

**-Así es, kazekage-sama, hace años aquí se produjo ese acontecimiento, por el cual el único sobreviviente…**

**-…Fue Uchiha Sasuke, Verdad?-Corto Gaara a la joven**

**-Así es… Kazekage-sama…**

**-Oye… ¿Quieres hacerme un favor?-Interrogo Gaara pasando a por delante de quien hacia de su guía.**

**-Si, siempre y cuando este en mis posibilidades… Kazekage-sama…**

**Gaara volteo la cabeza y dirigió su vista plenamente a la chica- Deja de llamarme kazekage-sama… Es muy molesto…**

**-Pero…**

**-¿Cómo llamas a tus compañeros? Podrías llamarme solo Gaara… o algo así?**

**-…No podría llamarle solo Gaara… por que eres muy …pues yo a usted lo respeto mucho… pero si tanto le molesta podría llamarle …Gaara-sama…**

**-Gaara-sama? … Preferiría algo como Gaara-kun o Gaara-san… No me gusta el keigo, y si vamos a estar en el mismo equipo… entonces se me haría más cómodo si nos hablamos de esa manera, ¿Qué dices… Hyuga –san?**

**-…Le llamare…Gaara-san… pero solo si usted me llama por mi nombre…**

**-Esta bien… Hinata-chan… -Hinata sonrió al oír su nombre de la voz del Kazekage. Ella recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido hace algunos años, en aquel entonces los de la arena habían sido sus enemigos, pero un tiempo después habían hecho lo posible por saldar la deuda. Gaara tenia la reputación de ser un tipo frió, además de muy fuerte, pero sin duda ahora ella podía ver que él también podía fastidiarse de estar siendo tratado todo el tiempo como un gran superior después de todo el chico solo tenia 19 años…-Hinata-chan… -Susurro nuevamente Gaara**

**-Si?**

**Gaara volteo algo sorprendido- …si que?**

**-Me llamaste Gaara-san…**

**-Ah…. Lo siento –Dijo Gaara dibujando una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro- …es que no hay mucha gente con la que me lleve bien, por ello no hablo de esta manera con casi nadie, solo creo que con Temari, Kankuro y mi maestro…**

**-Ya veo… Pero Gaara-san tiene una sonrisa muy linda (impactante mas bien)**

**-…Sonreí?**

**-Si, así es**

**-Pues eso es algo nuevo…-Gaara se detuvo de golpe y dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, Hinata curiosa hizo lo mismo. El cielo había tomado un color gris…- Mas vale que nos demos prisa… va a llover…**

**-Si, así parece… entonces subamos a la carroza… volvamos donde Gondaine-sama…-Sugirió Hinata, y con la aprobación de Gaara así lo hicieron. No hubo pasado ni medio minuto cuando se desato una lluvia muy fuerte.**

**POR OTRO LADO…**

**Plof plof plof plof… El sonido casi inaudible de dos pares de sandalias era todo lo que se podía oír en la profundidad del bosque… Sakura intentaba alcanzar a Sasuke, pero llevaba siguiéndole ya casi una hora.**

**-Sasuke –kun! Detente por favor- Grito por milésima vez la de cabello rosa**

**-OLVIDATE! DEBERIAS DE IR CON ESE UZUROTONCACHI... –Grito en modo de respuesta Uchiha pero sin detenerse**

**-"Maldita sea… Sasuke siempre ha sido mas veloz que yo… a este paso nunca le voy a dar alcance…" –Pensando ello Sakura se detuvo y posiciono de tal manera que tenia la imagen de Sasuke corriendo delante suyo- Si no te detienes por las buenas… SERA POR LAS MALAS!**

**Sasuke volteo de reojo al oír el tremendo grito de Sakura, pero lo único que pudo ver fue como la tierra se levantaba a su lado y le impedía el paso.**

**-Lo lamento… no me gusta usar la fuerza bruta… pero si seguimos corriendo bajo esta lluvia nos vamos a resfriar… Sasuke-kun**

**-Realmente… tienes una fuerza monstruosa…-Susurró Sasuke volteando hacia Sakura- …pero aunque me hallas bloqueado el paso… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?**

**Sakura se acerco un poco, la lluvia seguía cayendo a montones, y los chorros de agua que descendían por el rostro de Sasuke hacían disimular muy bien un par de ríos que corrían desde sus ojos. Sakura se sintió terrible, primero le había hablado terrible a Naruto cuando el solo quería ayudarle, y ahora el dichoso plan había provocado esta situación.**

**-Sasuke…kun… estas… llorando…**

**Al oír las palabras de Sakura, Sakuke se llevo la manga hacia el rostro y se seco momentariamente el rostro -…No me había percatado… hacia mucho que no lo hacia…**

**-Sasuke-kun…**

**-YA DEJA DE LLAMARME SASUKE-KUN!... SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN… ¿ES TODO LO QUE SABES DECIR? YA BASTA!**

**-…Sasuke… ¿Por que estas… tan molesto?-Pregunto Sakura algo intimidada por el mal genio de su querido.**

**Uchiha se detuvo un segundo… desde que había visto a Sakura y a Naruto en el Ichiraku no había pensado en nada. Sakura estaba por acercarse a él, pero Sasuke levanto levemente la vista hacia ella…-Estoy cansado…**

**-Eh?**

**-…estoy cansado de huir… estoy cansado de llorar… estoy cansado de buscar algo que nunca voy a encontrar… y sobretodo… estoy harto de que Naruto siempre me supere en todo…**

**-Yo… -Balbuceo Sakura mientras observaba a Sasuke… el estaba allí de rodillas, lamentándose, ese no era el Sasuke que ella conocía, ese era un Sasuke que podía reflejar en su mirada todo el sufrimiento que llevaba dentro, pero no en la mirada fría que solía llevar, sino en una que podía mostrar sus deseos de ser querido por alguien- …en verdad lo siento, Sasuke… no quería que…**

**-CALLATE!… ya no me importa nada… mi "mejor amigo", como el mismo se hace llamar… y…**

**-y… **

**-Sakura…-Dijo Uchiha bajando la cabeza completamente, como quien se arrepiente de algo- No tienes por que disculparte de nada… tu… lo intentaste… muchas veces… ¿verdad?... Al menos tuviste el valor de Hacerle frente a un sentimiento…**

**-Sasuke…**

**-…Desde lo que ocurrió con mi clan… yo me envolví en la idea de nunca mas dejar que mis sentimientos me guíen a confiar o querer mucho a alguna persona, ya que tarde o temprano esta me iba a lastimar… así como lo hizo Itachi…-Al oír aquello ultimo Sakura se sorprendió mucho, nunca había oído a Sasuke referirse a su hermano por su nombre...- …simplemente todo este tiempo he estado sobreviviendo para derrotarle, pero… la venganza me hizo… me hizo volverme ciego… ¿No?- Sasuke levanto la cabeza para fijarse en Sakura, la cual no se podía creer nada de lo que oía…- Yo …pensé que siempre …ibas a estar allí… pero ahora se que es malo el hacer esperar a las personas a las cuales les importas… además … me di cuenta muy tarde… no crees?...**

**-Te diste cuenta… ¿De que?**

**-…De que…**

**Sakura abrió bastante la vista para poder ver los labios de Sasuke cuando los movía al pronunciar las palabras que ella había esperado desde que tenía memoria y le conocía… "…Estoy…enamorado de ti…" dijo Sasuke aun de rodillas en el suelo, mas no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas, pues Sakura le cayo encima con los brazos abiertos**

**-Sasuke –kun…. Tú también me gustas! Yo también estoy enamorada de ti!**

**-Ya lo sé…-dijo Sasuke intentando safarse del abrazo de Sakura-…Pero tu y Naruto son pareja, no? Soy un tonto…**

**-Te equivocas Sasuke-kun… -Contesto la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Naruto y yo no somos nada mas que amigos, eso es todo**

**-¿Que?... –Volvió a preguntar Sasuke al safarse- Pero y que hay del beso?**

**-Eso fue un plan de Naruto… el quería ayudarme pues…- Sakura se detuvo al darse cuenta de que lo que iba a decir podía perjudicarle…-Sasuke… el se dio cuenta de que tal vez si no te lo hacia notar… nunca me ibas a dar la oportunidad… era un plan…**

**Sasuke se quedo observando a Sakura por un rato, lo habían engañado. De manera casi instantánea sentía como se le coloraba la cara, además que su temperatura le subía, ira, vergüenza…Calentura. Al segundo siguiente veía como su rostro se aproximaba estrepitosamente al húmedo suelo**

**MOMENTOS DESPUÉS…**

**Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente- ¿Qué me paso? –Se pregunto para sí, lo último que recordaba era que Sakura le había dicho que lo de Naruto y ella había sido un plan. Aparentemente se hallaba en una cueva bastante pequeña, aun podía ver como fuera de ella llovía estrepitosamente.**

**-Que bueno que te sientas mejor… Sasuke-kun… -Dijo la inconfundible voz de Sakura desde una esquina del refugio. Sasuke volteo hacia aquel lugar y la observo por unos segundos, luego bajo la cabeza, Sakura dejo pasar un buen trago de saliva por su garganta, estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabia como iba a reaccionar Sasuke, pero era muy justificado si el ya no quería nada con ella-…Sasuke-kun… Se que lo que Naruto y yo hicimos estuvo mal, y no te culpo por odiarme…así que si no quieres hablarme o verme por un tiempo, yo comprenderé…**

**Un silencio intenso lleno la cueva, mas sin previo aviso una pequeña carcajada salio el tono de Sasuke, Sakura retrocedió un paso algo asustada.- Valla Sakura… ahora lo recuerdo…**

**-¿Que recuerdas Sasuke?**

**-Aquella vez… -Dijo poniéndose de pie -…Cuando me fui de la aldea… tu me dijiste que estabas dispuesta a ayudarme a olvidar lo que paso, que estarías siempre conmigo… y ahora estas queriendo huir…**

**Sakura observo a Sasuke algo sorprendida, mas cuando el levanto la vista hacia. Aquella mirada desafiante era la que ella conocía, aquella que le hacia derretirse al verle, pero… ¿Por qué se la dirigía a ella?. Sasuke se puso de pie lentamente y se acerco a la anonadada Sakura-… ¿Qu- Que te ocurre Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke estiro su brazo derecho y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura- …Ya te dije… estoy cansado de todo… Quiero olvidarme de todo… Sakura…chan**

**Al oír su nombre de esa manera de la boca de Sasuke, la chica no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. Tenia a Sasuke tan cerca podía ver con claridad aquellos ojos negros brillantes y sin duda podía notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.**

**-Sasuke… aun estas con calentura…**

**-…creo que es solo un poco… **

**-De eso nada Sasuke… -Le regaño Sakura agachándose y haciéndole recostar en sus piernas- …tienes que descansar…**

**-Si,… eso creo…**

**MIENTRAS TANTO…**

**Ya la carroza donde se hallaban Gaara y Hinata había entrado a la actual ciudad de Konoha, ya que el tour se había echado a perder gracias a la lluvia Gaara le había ofrecido llevarle hasta su casa. La joven Hyuga se había quedado dormida en el trayecto, y al despertar primero estaba algo despistada, mas luego recordó el por que estaba donde estaba. Gaara estaba mirando por la ventana del carruaje, aquella mirada era fija y parecía algo perdida. Hinata se detuvo a pensarlo por un instante, hace algunos años en una conversación con Naruto este le había dicho que Gaara nunca dormía puesto que debía de permanecer atento y no liberar al shukaku, así que al no poder dormir esta debía de ser la forma en la cuan descansaba.**

**-"Esta haciendo mucho frió"-Penso la de cabello azul –"…Seria bueno que le cubra con algo"- Y sin mas, saco de debajo del asiento una manta color azul metálico, y sin duda su intención fue buena…pero…**

**Ni bien la manta estuvo por tocar el cuerpo del Kazekage, un tornado de arena salio de la cantimplora y cubrió por completo al nombrado. Hinata dio un grito tremendo debido al susto y el chofer detuvo el carruaje de golpe al casi ahogarse por la arena.**

**-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –dijo Hinata lo mas calmada que pudo después de tal susto**

**Gaara volteo lentamente hacia la chica, obviamente se había interrumpido su descanso…- Eso es una barrera de arena…**

**-Pero…Gaara-san… yo no pensaba en atacarte…**

**-Eso lo se yo pero no la arena…- El kazekage volteo levemente para acomodarse en el asiento, y le dio al chofer la orden de seguir el camino, cuando hubieron retomado el rumbo se aclaro un poco la garganta y se dirigió hacia Hinata- …hace varios años mi tío Yashamaru me dijo que mi madre no me quiso por ello es que llevo este nombre… Gaara, "El que solo se ama a si mismo", pero también me dijo que mi madre me protegía ya que su espíritu vivía en la arena la cual no dejaría que nada me pase…**

**-Gaara-san… -Interrumpió Hinata**

**-Eh?... Dime**

**-Entonces eso quiere decir que tu madre no quiere que nadie se te acerque … a ese paso tu madre te va a dejar soltero…**

**SILENCIO ABSOLUTO**

**- …**

**-…**

**Una pequeña mueca ser dibujo en el rostro de Gaara el cual se fue expandiendo por su rostro a gran velocidad, una sonrisa, si eso fue primero, pero entonces algo desconocido para Gaara salio desde muy hondo de su ser.**

**-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**-Kazekage-sama…?**

**-Co…como…jajaja…como puedes…jajajajaja…decir …jajaja…algo asi**

**Hinata bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada, pero el sonido de las carcajadas del Kazekage eran muy escandalosas además de contagiosas, asi que ella no tardo mucho en unirse a las carcajadas. Asi estuvieron un buen rato, mas de pronto el carruaje se detuvo, habían llegado a la casa Hyuga.**

**-…Tal… parece …que hemos …llegado- Dijo Gaara haciendo un esfuerzo por no volver a caer en la risa**

**-Si… se lo …agradezco mucho…**

**-Hinata-chan… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de que te vallas?**

**-Si… supongo- Contesto ella**

**-….¿Que fue lo que paso?**

**Hinata estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas (De echo lo hubiese hecho pero estaba sentada)- Gaara-san… ¿Nunca te habías reído?**

**-…No que yo recuerde… pero esto fue mas que una risa, ¿NO?**

**-Gaara-san eso quiere decir que disfrutaste mucho aquel momento…**

**-Ya veo…Por cierto… sobre lo que dijiste…sobre...-Gaara se detuvo un segundo pues estuvo cerca de volver a reír como loco, aprovecho la pausa para poner un autocontrol en su genio y luego prosiguió…-… Sobre lo de hace un rato… pues no creo que sea eso, es el shukaku el que en verdad no deja que me dañen… eso creo…**

**-Entiendo… Entonces es el shukaku el que te va a dejar soltero…-Aumento esto ultimo en forma de broma, y sin duda el kazekage estuvo a punto de volver a caer en la risa pero su yo interior le hizo fijarse en la entrada de la casa de la chica. **

**Dos hombres se encontraban de pie allí, ambos con cabello largo y oscuro ojos color claro, y con batolas, uno de ellos llevaba vendajes sobre el ojo derecho. Hinata al notar la distracción de su nuevo compañero desvió la vista también hacia allí y de inmediato abrió la puerta del coche para bajar.**

**-Padre… Neji-Kun… -Dijo mientras bajaba.**

**-Estas retrasada en tus labores Hinata –Dijo el padre**

**-Lo lamento… es que Gondaime me mando a cumplir… esto…**

**-Esto… que …**

**-Bueno pues… yo tenia que …**

**-Ocurre algo, Hyuga-san –Dijo la voz de Gaara desde la puerta del carruaje.**

**Al verlo sin duda tanto al padre de Hinata como a Neji estuvo a punto de darles un shock nervioso.**

**-Pero… si es Kazekage-dono… -dijo el padre a la vez que hacia una pequeña reverencia había él- …¿A que debo el honor de que usted nos visite?**

**-Hinata hizo el favor de guiarme por la ciudad y mostrarme los lugares históricos, por ello me ofrecí a traerla de regreso, mas el camino húmedo por l lluvia retraso nuestro arribo…-Al decir lo ultimo el kazekage hizo una reverencia hacia el señor Hyuga -… lamento los problemas**

**-Pero … no haga eso por favor …-Corto nervioso Neji-…Nosotros somos los que debemos de disculparnos por no tener paciencia para saber que paso**

**-Es cierto… Kazekage-sama… Disculpe el mal rato… ¿Cómo podemos compensarle?**

**-No es necesario…**

**-Insisto …- Corto esta vez el padre de Hinata. Con lo que Gaara se detuvo a pensarlo.**

**-Esta bien,… el lugar donde me hospedo esta muy lejos de aquí, si es posible quisiera que me proporcionen una habitación para pasar la noche.**

**Tanto Neji como el cabeza de los Hyuga intercambiaron miradas. Casi de inmediato Gaara estaba en la habitación más lujosa de la casa Hyuga. **

**-Bien… Espero que pueda descansar –Dijo Neji al salir de la habitación de Gaara- …Cualquier cosa que necesite por favor háganoslo saber.- Y se fue dejando solo a Gaara con Hinata**

**-Tu padre es muy estricto contigo… -Dijo Gaara tomando un leve trago de saque que el padre de Hinata había dejado para él.**

**-No es eso, solo estaba preocupado por mi… es que mañana…**

**-Mañana?- Pregunto Gaara ante la frase incompleta**

**-Mañana es mi ceremonia de compromiso con Neji-kun **

**El sonido de un ochoko roto indicaba que Gaara lo había dejado caer por la impresión- Pero pensé… que el era tu …**

**-Mi primo… lo es. Pero es también un miembro del clan, y las normas de mi clan mandan que nos casemos con miembros del clan o aquellos con rangos superiores a los líderes de la familia.**

**-Y tu aceptas esto?**

**-No puedo hacer mucho… además creo que esto servirá para unir a los dos clanes**

**-Yo pensé que tu estabas enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki… ¿No es asi? **

**Hinata negó con la cabeza- Naruto es mi gran ejemplo a seguir, ya hace dos años había enfrentado esa creencia, pero yo misma me di cuenta de que era solo un ejemplo, nada más.**

**-Entiendo… -Susurro el pelirrojo meditando con la cabeza baja-… supongo que al menos tu primo y tu están de acuerdo…**

**-YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO!-Grito Hinata haciendo salir a Gaara de su meditación. La de cabello azul estaba con los ojos inundados y con una coloración en las mejillas- Lo… lo...Lamento… Es que hubiese querido que al menos hubiese las cosas en el clan no fuesen así… si tan solo hubiese alguien mas…**

**-Déjame ver si entiendo –Corto Gaara- Las normas del clan Hyuga dicen que debes contraer nupcias con alguien del clan o que sea superior en cargo al líder de tu familia es decir tu padre…**

**-Así es…**

**-Y… ¿esto debe darse en algún tipo de enfrentamiento?**

**-Solo si es que hubiese mas de un pretendiente calificado… pero como lo habrá notado…solo es Neji…**

**-HINATA-SAMA! –Se oyó desde fuera la voz de Neji –Debes de darte prisa aun no hemos ensayado y revisado los preparativos**

**-SI!- Contesto Hinata y se dio la vuelta hacia la salida- …Como ve Gaara-san… solo estaba algo preocupado… espero que pases buena noche- Agrego con una sonrisa para luego retirarse de la habitación.**

**Gaara se quedo allí de pie, observando la puerta cerrada- Así que… solo si hubiese otro pretendiente…**

**VOLVIENDO CON SAKURA Y SASUKE…**

**-En verdad no estas molesto…Sasuke-kun?-Pregunto Sakura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su querido.**

**-Ya olvídate de eso…-Contesto Sasuke recostado sobre las piernas de Sakura con los ojos cerrados solo me molesta que no haya podido decir nada sin que ese uzurotoncachi tenga que intervenir…**

**-Ya basta con eso Sasuke, el solo quiere ayudar…**

**-Esta bien, además quiero olvidarme de todo… Quiero olvidarme de Naruto, de las misiones, quiero olvidarme de la villa, quiero olvidarme de la lluvia, incluso quiero olvidarme de la venganza…**

**Sakura no podía creer aquellas palabras habían salido de Sasuke por su propia cuenta. Nada podía estar mejor en aquel momento, ella allí sola con la persona que mas quería… (Claro y como no puede estar mejor entonces debe de ir peor, verdad?)**

**-ASI QUE TE HAS OLVIDADO DE LA VENGANZA! SONSUKE-SENSEI!-Aquella voz inconfundible era de Ryugen, Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron de pie de inmediato y salieron fuera de la cueva donde se había oído la voz. Y sin duda allí estaba, todo empapado bajo la lluvia-…PUES YO NO ME HE OLVIDADO…**

**-Ryugen-kun… -dijo Sakura- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a resfriar si sigues allí fuera… Por que mejor no…**

**-…Sakura… el no te esta escuchando- Corto Sasuke**

**Y en efecto el chico tenia la mirada fija en Sasuke, aquella mirada azul penetrante se clavaba en los ojos de Uchiha**

**-Chico… si quieres hacer algo… esta es tu única oportunidad… luego de hoy no dejare que te sigas comportando como un mocoso malcriado… entiendes?**

**-Entendí todo muy claro… Sasuke sensei… -Respondió Ryugen de manera retante y sin mas se coloco en posición de ataque.**

**-Sakura será mejor que retrocedas…**

**-Eh?**

**-¿Acaso no lo has notado?... El chacra que esta concentrando…-Sakura observaba a Ryugen mientras Sasuke le hablaba -…es realmente fuerte, además…- Aumento con una sonrisa-… Creo que esta vez va en serio…**

**-En serio? –Pregunto asustada Sakura recordando lo ocurrido con los cascabeles hace unos días.**

**Sasuke no respondió; Estaba observando muy atento al chico el cual no había movido ni un músculo desde que había asumido la posición de ataque, Uchiha hacia memoria- "Las técnicas de este chico son impresionantes… Tenshi no Jutsu**

**FLASH BACK**

**-Pero que diablos…- Maldijo Sasuke a la vez que veía a Ryugen aparecer delante suyo**

**-Veamos como te sales de esta… Niinpo Tenshi no jutsu! -Sasuke espero que ocurriera algo… pero no ocurrió nada, solo el chico dio un brinco para atrás, e inicio a formar sellos con sus manos**

**END FLASH BACK**

**-…"Element no Jutsu" –Aumento en sus pensamientos Sasuke.**

**FLASH BACK**

**- Ahora veremos que tan bueno eres, Sasuke-sensei –Al oír aquello Sasuke pensó lo que haría solo haría un cambiazo para salir de allí.- TÉCNICA DE LOS DOCE SELLOS! Katon, Doton, Zeton, Tsuton… ELEMENT NO JUTSU!**

**Un gran estruendo se oyó por todo el bosque. Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido aquella técnica casi se lo lleva de encuentro**

**-Por que…por que no puede hacer el cambiazo…- Se pregunto Sasuke con una voz casi inaudible**

**-Piensa que al menos estas vivo…- Dijo la voz de Ryugen desde el árbol, al mismo tiempo que Akito y Ayumi llegaban al lugar. Ryugen estaba parado sobre la rama de un árbol, pero se le veía bastante cansado, pero aquello no era lo que llamaba la atención de los jóvenes, sino que en su mano tenia los cuatro cascabeles.- **

**END FLASH BACK**

**-"TSUBASA YAMI NO TENSHI …"**

**FLASH BACK**

**-TSUBASA YAMI NO TENSHI! –Se oyó en la voz de Ryugen con lo cual el del carruaje volvió a prestar su atención en la batalla. Una especie de energía oscura rodeaba el cuerpo del chico, y como si le temiesen las nubes y el cielo se volvían también oscuras. Todos se habían paralizado ante lo que veían, Sasuke trago un poco de saliva para lograr moverse.**

**-Hinata… -Gritó, haciendo que la chica también saliera de su estado de admiración -¿Dónde esta concentrando su poder?**

**Hinata afirmo con la cabeza y de inmediato invoco el Byakugan para responder la pregunta hecha por Sasuke; pero al observar las vías de chakra del chico se quedo helada…**

**-Que vez Hinata? –Volvió a preguntar Sasuke.**

**-El chico… no … tiene chakra en su cuerpo…**

**Todos presentes compartieron la expresión de Hinata, lo único que se oía ahora en todo el área del bosque eran las risas que habían empezado a salir de Ryugen – ja, ja, ja…les presento una de las técnicas secretas del clan Tenshi, una técnica tan poderosa que solo algunos de mis antepasados la lograron dominar, para lo cual tardaron cerca de 20 años… pero yo pude hacerlo en menos de 5 años… Ahora… MUERAN!-Como si fueran disparados por una metralleta cientos de porciones de energía salían disparadas del cuerpo del chico, aquellas porciones de energía simulaban la forma de plumas oscuras, las cuales se incrustaban en los cuerpos de los enemigos.**

**Aquellos que recibían el impacto caían de inmediato al suelo, los de Konoha se habían quedado de piedra por el miedo de recibirá alguno de esos impactos. De a pocos las "plumas oscuras" dejaron de salir del cuerpo del chico, este apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y apoyo su peso en ella, estaba muy agitado y con la cabeza gacha.**

**END FLASH BACK**

**Sasuke sonrió levemente mientras pensaba- "…Ya veo… este chico realmente es extraordinario… "Tenshi no jutsu", una técnica la cual imposibilita la concentración de chakra "ELEMENT NO JUTSU" técnica que llama a los cuatro elementos al mismo tiempo, en un tornado de energía… Sin duda aquellas técnicas son muy complementarias… ya que Tenshi no jutsu lo debe usar para detener el flujo de chakra … y aquella ultima técnica… el chacra desaparece de su cuerpo por que…"- Sasuke detuvo sus pensamientos un momento para observar al chico, Ryugen lo miraba desafiante con una sonrisa en el rostro-"… Esta muy confiado…" "…Lo tengo, aquellas alas negras… son el chacra concentrado…" **

**-Aun intentas descifrarlo… Sasuke-sensei' –Pregunto el chico con la misma voz desafiante de antes.**

**-CALLA!…-Respondió Sasuke- …Sin duda eres todo un genio, no me sorprende que seas el novato numero uno de este año… sabes usar muy bien tus técnicas...**

**-Me halaga, sensei…**

**-Tenshi no jutsu… -Dijo suavemente Sasuke mientras que adoptaba una posición defensiva- …una técnica que bloquea el uso de chakra y con lo cual el enemigo no solo queda indefenso sino que además aturdido por la sorpresa ya que la técnica aparentemente no influye daño… luego es que puedes atacar con la otra técnica… Element no jutsu… Pero aquella combinación de técnicas tiene un punto débil…-Al oír ello Ryugen cambio su rostro de golpe, ahora se veía algo molesto - …Es la formación de sellos, verdad?... Tu mismo lo dijiste, es una técnica de doce sellos ya que necesitas de tres sellos básicos para cada elemento, y como ocurrió la ultima vez… el instante en que haces los sellos es el momento indicado para safarse de la técnica o para que te cubran verdad?**

**-El ninja ese "el de la muerte", tuvo suerte… si no hubiese sido por su compañero… -Contesto Ryugen notablemente molesto por la manera en que Sasuke hablaba de su técnica**

**-Supongo… pero también fallaste cuando me atacaste… no es verdad? Además hay algunas cosas mas… - Aumento Sasuke al ver que cada vez el chico apretaba más los puños al oírle- …supongo que tu mejor técnica es TSUBASA YAMI NO TENSHI… Sin duda es impresionante, diriges tu chacra hacia el exterior de tu cuerpo luego le das forma y por ultimo lo utilizas como si fueran kuneis o cuchillos filudos para atacar por doquier…**

**Sasuke hizo una pequeña pausa, sin duda todas estas palabras habían puesto nervioso a Ryugen; Sakura un tanto alejada de Sasuke no se podía creer el tremendo análisis de Sasuke (Je, y eso que pidió ayuda en los exámenes)**

**-Pero… -Prosiguió Sasuke esta vez siendo el quien usaba la voz retante- …Tus técnicas tienen un punto débil en común…- Al oír ello el pupilo retrocedió disimuladamente un paso- …aunque no se si sea la técnica la del punto débil… creo que mas bien eres tu… Ya que esas técnicas te dejan muy débil cada vez que las usas, recuerdo muy bien cada ocasión… tal parece que no sabes almacenar tu energía… Ryugen-chan…**

**El sonido de la lluvia que caía fue lo único que se oyó por un lapso de tiempo, Sasuke observaba algo triunfante a su alumno quien había bajado levemente la cabeza pero sin dejar de tener la posición de ataque. Sakura dejo salir un pequeño suspiro pensando que Ryugen abandonaría su deseo de enfrentarse a Sasuke, pero…**

**-La verdad que me impresiona… Sasuke-sensei –Dijo el chico levantando nuevamente la cabeza- …no me sorprende que halla tenido hace 7 años el sobrenombre de "El prodigio de Konoha"… una lastima que eso halla sido de nombre y que el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha sea un real Idiota…**

**-¿Que dices?- Corto Sasuke perdiendo la compostura**

**-Calmate Sasuke… Sugirió Sakura desde atrás**

**-Si… calmese Sasuke-sensei… **

**-Mocoso engreído….**

**-Si supongo que debo felicitarle, CLAP, CLAP-Dijo mientras aplaudía burlonamente- …un análisis impresionante de mis técnicas… **

**-Realmente no se como puedes estar tan tranquilo…**

**-Vera… Sin duda aquellas técnicas tienen un punto débil… pero… no es que no pueda controlar una reserva de energía… de hecho en cada ocasión que he usado las técnicas he tenido una gran reserva, pero…**

**-Mientes mocoso! **

**-Las técnicas del clan Tenshi se aprendían en un largo proceso de años… eso ya se los había dicho y esto es por una sola razón… - El silencio en las palabras de Ryugen creaban algo de nerviosismo en Sasuke, más cuando una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico- …Dolor…**

**-Dolor?**

**-Así es… cada técnica de mi clan fue prohibida de uso directo a los jóvenes ya que antes de poder usarlas debían de llevar un entrenamiento muy fuerte para poder resistir el inmenso dolor que causan esas técnicas… lamentablemente yo me entere de eso muy tarde… ya que ya había aprendido y empezado a usar las técnicas… pero no se preocupe…-dijo refiriéndose a Sakura quien había puesto cara de espanto-…mi cuerpo puede resistir a la perfección dos técnicas de grado A…**

**-Grado A? – Pregunto Sakura**

**-Así es… Grado A, las técnicas de mi clan se clasificaban en D: De ataque rápido y noqueado, C: De daño físico e inmovilización, B: De Perturbación mental, A: De Daño de alto riesgo… y S: Ataques prohibidos…**

**-Así que… -Corto Sasuke volviendo a llamar la atención de Ryugen hacia el- Tus Técnicas son de grado A… por eso caíste… por el dolor ya que usaste tres de ese grado, eh?**

**Ryugen dejo salir una risa algo perturbadora para Uchiha- Ja, ja, ja, ja… no Sasuke Sensei… esas técnicas… son solo de rango C –Al oír ello Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se quedaron de piedra…**

**-De rango… C –Repitió Sakura mas que sorprendida**

**-Ese día caí, ya que había entrenado en la mañana usando técnicas de grado B y A… es por eso que estaba agotado… en cambio, hoy… tengo energía suficiente para hacer 5 de grado B, 2 de grado A o quizás una de grado S… Por cierto… Aquella vez con usted… Falle a propósito, quería medir sus habilidades….eso no pasara otra vez…**

**Al oír las ultimas palabras del chico Sasuke volteo de inmediato hacia Sakura- VE A ESCONDERTE DEPRISA! –Sakura reacciono al instante haciéndose hacia atrás y metiéndose levemente a la cueva pero asomándose lo suficiente para poder observar. Ni bien Sasuke había dicho ello había tenido que cubrirse ya que el chico se le había lanzado encima con el kunei**

**-Eses muy rápido, Ryugen-chan…**

**-No acepto cumplidos de Gente como TU!-Dijo volviendo a atacar, pero Sasuke volvió a esquivar esta vez haciendo un cambiazo... –MALDITO TRAIDOR! –Grito acercándose nuevamente hacia el…**

**-Traidor?... –Interrogo Sasuke sacando su kunei para frenar la filuda arma del chico**

**Ryugen dio un salto para tras, luego dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro-Niinpo… -Dijo a la vez que saltaba- …PHANTOM NO JUTSU!**

**-…PHANTOM NO JUTSU?- Se pregunto Uchiha mientras intenta ver entre la espesa niebla que acababa de aparecer**

**-Así es… Sasuke Sensei….-Dijeron como 10 voces a la vez de todos lados de al niebla- Acaso le teme a los fantasmas?...**

**-No tendría por que…**

**-Pues debería… **

**-CALLATE MOCOS…. –Las palabras de Sasuke fueron interrumpidas por una mano que le cubría la boca y le sujetaba… al voltear a ver un ser de apariencia desfigurada y algo transparente era quien se hallaba allí, y no era el único por todo su alrededor se hallaban seres similares- "Pero que rayos es esto…" –Pensó Sasuke algo asustado, pero logrando controlarse lo suficiente para safarse de quien lo cogia -MALDICION MOCOSO! Crees que después de coexistir tantos años al lado de Naruto voy a caer en un Kage Bushin no Jutsu combinado con henge?**

**-En verdad cree que es eso?- Dijo nuevamente la voz del chico proveniente de todos lados**

**-Es lo que creo y estoy seguro… -Dijo Sasuke a la vez que hundía su kunei en uno de los seres, pero para su sorpresa no desapareció, y por el contrario dejo salir un alargado alarido que le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca- ….Pero que rayos…AHHHHH!**

**El grito de Sasuke alerto a Sakura quien no podía ver nada por la niebla. Sasuke se llevo la mano derecha sobre el vientre uno de los tipos había hundido su kunei en el…**

**-CENTUARY NO JUTSU! –Se volvió a oír la voz de Ryugen**

**Esta vez quien sabe de donde una especie de plataforma apareció de debajo de él y apareció una especia de celda. Sasuke cayo al piso de rodillas con la mano haciendo fuerte presión sobre la herida "Este chico realmente quiere matarme" pensó. De inmediato la niebla se disipo y Ryugen apareció delante de la celda. Sakura al notar lo ocurrido con Sasuke salio corriendo de la cueva con la finalidad de detener al chico, más Ryugen no iba a permitir que ella se metiera.**

**-Zeton! –Dijo haciendo tres sellos sin voltear a verla, por lo que ella asumió que el ataque iría dirigido a Sasuke- TWISTER NO JUTSU! –y de inmediato un remolino rodeo a Sakura imposibilitándole el salir. –Bien… -Dijo el chico esta vez aferrándose a las barras de la celda para ver a Sasuke -…Que se siente estar atrapado e indefenso?... Sasuke-sensei**

**-Realmente… ESTAS DEMENTE!**

**-Yo no creo eso… -Dijo Ryugen dando cierto tono a su voz –Las técnicas que te aplique son de grado C… tres técnicas de grado C equivalen a una de grado B, es decir.. aun tengo mucho para mostrarles…**

**-Ya veo… -Dijo Sasuke con notable dolor en su voz… Tal parece que esta vez en serio quieres hacerme daño, eh?**

**-Tenlo por seguro**

**-…tu… me llamaste... tra… traidor**

**-Asi es… Maldito gusano traidor…**

**-Ryugen-kun… -Se oyó la voz de Sakura desde dentro del remolino- …¿De que diablos estas hablando?**

**-ESTOY HABLANDO DE CÓMO ESTE MALDITO GUSANO TRAICINO A TODOS EN LA VILLA HACE 7 AÑOS! **

**El grito de Ryugen lleno por completo el vacío que daba la caída de la lluvia. Sasuke no pudo dejar de impresionarse al oírlo.**

**-Hace 7… años…**

**-ASI ES… HACE 7 AÑOS CUANDO DEJASTE LA VILLA Y TE LARGASTE AL LADO DE LOS ENEMIGOS DE KONOHA!**

**-CALLATE… tu no puedes saber mucho de eso… tu solo hubieses sido un crio….**

**-Si… -Dijo Ryugen arrastrando la palabra mientras se acercaba a la celda- Era solo un crio de 5 años, pero ten por seguro de que recuerdo muy bien todo lo que paso… recuerdo muy bien… COMO POR TU MALDITA CULPA MI FAMILA FUE EXTERMIMADA **

**Sasuke bajo la cabeza de golpe, no podía oír los caprichos de Ryugen, cada vez que alguien le hablaba sobre lo ocurrido hace 7 años la cabeza le estallaba. El sabia que muchas personas habían perdido la vida en los hechos que ocurrieron entonces, pero que el sepa no era totalmente responsable. Lentamente elevo la vista hacia el chico, pero la imagen que tenia enfrente le destrozo.**

**Los ojos azul acero fríos como el metal, la apariencia de chico malo que tenia siempre… todo eso había desaparecido. En su lugar se hallaba la clara imagen de un chico que había sufrido demasiado, aquella mirada ahora se hallaba iluminada por el brillo de las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro como dos ríos que buscaban algún sendero mas debajo de su mentón. Aquella forma en que le miraba, aun allí estaba ese odio, pero sin duda estaba rodeado de una gran tristeza. "¿Yo soy responsable de su sufrimiento?""¿Fui yo el que ha causado esto?" se preguntaba en su cabeza Sasuke, aun sin saber la respuesta prefirió dejar de verle a los ojos. Sin duda el chico lo hacia responsable… pero como poder excusarse ante una situación asi…**

**-No puedes hacerlo…**

**Dijo en modo de respuesta Ryugen a una pregunta no formulada. Sasuke dejo pasar un poco de saliva, y se volvió a hacer una pregunta en su cabeza , la cual también fue contestada.**

**-Asi es… puedo leer tu mente, es otra de las técnicas del clan Tenshi- El chico se pauso un instante para levantar llevar su cabeza para atrás, la lluvia que caía limpiaba por completo todo rastro de lagrimas existentes- …pero eso es algo que tu podrías hacer con tu sharingan…**

**-Yo… **

**-Quieres saber que paso… -Sasuke afirmo - … Mi padre murió por protegerte… el fue un anbu que ofrendo la vida con tal de que "El prodigio de konoha" no salga herido ni lastimado… -Ryugen observo a su maestro el cual parecía hacer un intento por recordar -… no creo que lo recuerdes, fue cuando te hospitalizaron en el chuunin, varios anbu te protegieron con tal de que el enemigo no te dañe… mí padre fue uno de ellos. **

**-Yo no sabi…**

**-Y mi madre y mi hermano… fueron atacados por un serpiente gigante, la cual también destruyo mi casa… Sí, Sasuke –sensei … aquellas serpientes que trajo consigo Orochimaru, el mismo que no solo destruyo gran parte de Konoha sino aquel que también me dejo marcado de por vida.**

**Sasuke se llevo las manos a la cabeza, no podía soportarlo,¿Todo eso había ocurrido por su culpa? ¿En verdad era responsable?**

**De manera lenta la celda se fue disipando hasta desaparecer. Ryugen se paro delante del confundido Sasuke- Ahora… debo decirle algo… -Le dijo a la vez que se arrodillaba y se ponía a su altura- Yo… lo admiraba… -Al oír aquellas ultimas palabras Uchiha cayo en una conmociona una mayor -…Si en serio, todo un sobreviviente, alguien que salio adelante después de sufrir la perdida mas grande incluso anhelaba que algún día me llamen también "El prodigio de Konoha", pero… quien diría que compartiría con la persona que admiraba un pasado similar, y peor… ya que…**

**-…la persona a la que admiras… sea quien destruya todo lo que quieras…. –Complemento Sasuke con un hilo de voz. Esta ve era el quien tenia el rostro lleno de lagrimas, había recordado lo ocurrido con su clan, como su querido hermano, su ejemplo a seguir y su mas grande admiración había destruido su vida – Creeme… se como te sientes… Ryugen… en verdad que ahora comprendo parte de tu odio a mi…- Sasuke se puso de pie delante del chico quien también hizo lo propio- Desperdicie la vida que tu querido padre se esforzó en proteger, yéndome con aquel que le hizo tanto daño a la aldea y a quien además guié indirectamente hacia aquí, acabando con la vida de tu madre y tu hermano…**

**-En verdad… te mereces morir de la peor manera…**

**-Debe ser... ya que alguien sea responsable de la muerte de tus seres queridos, en verdad merece la muerte… pero…**

**-Pero… -Repitió Ryugen algo incomodo**

**-Ten por seguro de que yo mismo me dejare matar por tus manos una vez que yo cumpla mi venganza… pero hasta entonces…- Sasuke llevo su mano hacia atrás para empezar a concentrar su chacra, Sakura dentro del remolino podía distinguir claramente el color azul del chacra y el sonido como de cien pájaros proveniente de la técnica que Sasuke había heredado de su primer mentor- …TE POR SEGURO DE QUE NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN ENGENDRO COMO TU ME DE TANTA LATA!**

**Un tremendo impacto se dio en el centro del bosque. El polvo levantado por el impacto no dejaba ver nada. Sasuke estaba 100 por ciento seguro de que el chico había esquivado el golpe. Sin embargo al disiparse el polvo fue otra cosa lo que vio..**

**Su brazo estirado, se metía casi de lleno en la figura de un sangrante Ryugen, (Podrían hacer una comparación con lo que paso con Kakashi y Haku) De inmediato saco su brozo de aquel lugar, el chico tenia la mirada perdida, y lentamente caía al suelo. Mil cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Sasuke."Como pude hacerle esto" "El es mi alumno" " No puede estar…" "Que voy a hacer" Lentamente Sasuke se agacho hasta la altura del chico y le tomo en sus brazos –To… todo va estar bien… yo.. yo me haré cargo de ..ti… yo… -Sasuke se detuvo, pues noto que al cuerpo al que dirigía sus palabras era un cuerpo frió sin vida. La desesperación y la conciencia le aplastaban… ya no podía soportarlo, la culpa de saber lo miserable que lo había pasado y ahora esto… Tenía que hacer algo, desahogarse, gritar.**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**El grito de Sasuke seria portado el bosque, y hasta era probable que por todo konoha, Sakura no podía comprender. Sasuke estaba de rodillas con un tronco entre sus brazos. Ella podía ver a Ryugen sentado bastante agitado cerca del remolino que le mantenía presa.**

**-¿Que le has hecho a Sasuke?**

**-Una técnica de grado B, es decir…. De perturbación mental…. El cree que me ha atacado con su Chidori… pero eso es imposible… La jaula en la que estuvo le absorbió todo el chakra que podía tener… Ahora solo debo de dar el golpe final…**

**Tras decir ello el chico se puso de pie con notable dificultad –Ryugen, piensa en lo que estas haciendo… esto podría convertirte en una persona buscada por la justicia de Konoha- Grito Sakura sabiendo que debía de detener a su alumno.**

**-Es la primera vez… que voy a usar un técnica de grado A… en alguien… Una técnica de Daño de alto riesgo… ya que es de un rango de mortalidad de un 98.9 por ciento…**

**-No lo hagas!-Grito Sakura nuevamente, pero sus palabras parecían no llegar a los oídos de Ryugen. "Shanaroooo, esta porquería de técnica no me deja moverme"- Pensó la pelirrosa haciendo un nuevo intento de safarse, pero su intento se detuvo al oír la voz de su pupilo invocando su técnica.**

**-NIINPO… RYU HIT CRASH NO JUTSU…-Sakura Observo horrorizada como un inmenso dragón de chakra color azul metálico aparecía delante de ella. Sasuke aun padecía bajo el efecto de la técnica ilusoria del joven. El tremendo dragón se alzaba en el aire dejando que la lluvia deje caer sus gotas de agua alrededor de su inmensa figura. **

**-SASUKE-KUN! –Gritó Sakura con la esperanza de que el chico reaccione al oír su nombre, pero nada paso… el dragón de chakra ya había tomado el rumbo marcado por el dueño de la técnica. "Que alguien lo salve" " Que alguien le haga reaccionar" "No importa quien" "Alguien"..-Rogaba Sakura con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Entonces… se hizo el milagro…**

**KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU! Se oyó seguido de un fuerte retundido. **

**Ryugen volteo levemente la vista, Una docena de esferas de fuego se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia él –Maldita sea…. –De dijo para sí, esquivando por los pelos a una buena cantidad de ellas, y recibiendo levemente unas pocas. De inmediato el dragón y el twister no jutsu que mantenía presa a Sakura desaparecieron, Sasuke también parecía haber salido de su atadura mental, aunque se hallaba algo confundido.**

**-Que… paso?**

**-Sasuke!-Gritaba Sakura mientras se acercaba a el – ¿Estas bien?**

**-Si… pero que paso… yo había… el chico estaba…**

**-Fue solo una ilusión… pero lograste safarte a tiempo para detener el ataque y además…**

**- Yo no hice nada, apenas y me entero de lo que pasa…**

**-Pero… esa técnica… katon housenka no jutsu… es una técnica tuya…**

**-Eso es cierto… pero yo… -Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, el estaba totalmente seguro de que el no avía utilizado la técnica, además aquella técnica era única del clan Uchiha, entonces…Sasuke levanto la vista, allí de pie en una de las ramas del árbol mas cercano se hallaba aquel que había pasado por su cabeza- Uchiha… Itachi**

**Sakura al oir a Sasuke dirigió la vista hacia el tipo, no podía creerlo, ella había pensado en cualquier persona para ayudar a su querido, pero… ¿por que había tenido que ser justamente el? ¿Por qué ahora que Sasuke había decidido olvidar lo del pasado?**

**Hoy observo tranquila por la ventana**

**Quiero creer que estarás aquí mañana**

**Una ilusión, puedo creer… que aun a mí me has de querer**

**Quiero estar hoy a tu lado**

**Y calentar aquel corazón helado**

**Que pide calor… para tu solitario corazón**

**Es de verdad esto que hoy te digo**

**Sin ti mi corazón es solo un triste mendigo**

**Y aun más…cuando vienes y te vas**

**Puedo ver entrar los rayos dorados**

**Trayendo a mí los recuerdos añorados**

**Por ello te digo a ti… vuelve pronto a mí**

**AVANCES:**

**VOZ DE RYUGEN: Que rayos fue lo que paso?... Tal parece que mi objetivo no ha sido conseguido…**

**VOZ DE SAKURA: Calla tonto! … Debes hacer lo imposible por olvidarlo…**

**VOZ DE RYUGEN: Eso nunca… Antes moriría**

**VOZ DE SAKURA: A eso vas llegar si o te tranquilizas**

**VOS DE SASUKE: Ya déjalo**

**VOZ DE SAKURA: Pero…**

**VOZ DE SASUKE: Yo soy el completo responsable de lo que ocurrió por ello ahora tomare la responsabilidad**

**VOZ DE RYUGEN: Yo no quiero nada de ti, Sonsuke-BAKA**

**VOZ DE SASUKE: Cierra el pico tengo otras cosas de que preocuparme, Itachi… por estas aquí?**

**VOZ DE ITACHI: Eres débil… por que aun sigues siendo débil…**

**VOZ DE NARUTO: KUSO!... Justo tenia que aparecer este… ahora Sasuke sabrá todo lo que paso**

**VOZ DE SASUKE: Lo que paso… De que diablos hablan**

**VOZ DE NARUTO: Por cierto quien es ese niño?**

**VOZ DE SASUKE: No puede ser; Itachi, acaso es tú…**

**VOZ DE ITACHI: Nada de eso él es…**

**KONOHA NG CHAPTER 8 : RECUERDOS PERDIDOS Y LA LUCHA DE UN AMIGO**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hello: Capitulo 7 acabado! Espero que este capitulo les guste la mera que tiene de todo, y como ven se va poniendo mejor, **

**sigan leyendo, nos vemos pronto**

**Kya**


	9. Recuerdos perdidos y la lucha de un amig

**KONOHA NG:**

**One, two, three, four**

**Aquí comienza una nueva aventura**

**...donde la locura sí que dura**

**Veremos amores darse a más**

**...tal vez mas de lo que podrías desear**

**Cada que demuestres ese valor**

**...a cambio recibirás mucho amor.**

**Cumplir una misión en tu vida**

**...tendrá una recompensa enseguida**

**Tu mayor arma siempre has de cargar**

**...para a tus amigos jamás defraudar**

**Un gran objetivo te has de trazar**

**...para rápido poder llegar**

**Si por el camino caes rendido**

**...un gran golpe tendrás recibido.**

**KONOHA NG CHAPTER 8 : RECUERDOS PERDIDOS Y LA LUCHA DE UN AMIGO**

-ITACHI!- Grito Sasuke con todo el aliento que tenia. Sin duda el ver a su hermano allí no era mejor noticia del mundo.

Sakura no sabia exactamente que hacer, menos aun cuando noto la presencia de una segunda persona al lado de Itachi- Sasuke... no esta solo- Murmuro la chica cerca del menor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke no lo había notado, al lado de su hermano se hallaba la figura de una persona de baja estatura, vestido con los trajes del Akatsuki. Pero por ahora eso no le importaba a Sasuke, una vez mas se encontraba con aquel que era el culpable de la muerte de su familia y no iba a dejar que esta vez se fuera de allí, de inmediato hizo sus brazos hacia a tras con la finalidad de cargar su Chidori, pero...

-Será mejor que no lo intentes, estúpido hermanito... –Dijo Itachi, con lo que Sasuke estuvo a punto de dar un brinco pero fue detenido por Sakura.

-¡Que estas haciendo? SAKURA!

-Tú lo dijiste Sasuke, lo dijiste!

-Que¡Que fue lo que dije?

-Dijiste que querías olvidarte de todo... de la venganza

Sasuke la observo un momento la verdad que estaba muy aturdido todavía por lo ocurrido, primero creyó que había aniquilado a su estúpido pupilo, luego resulta ser que era una técnica ilusoria para distraerle de recibir un impacto mortal y para completar el cuadro su hermano, el asesinó del clan Uchiha, le había salvado el pellejo.-¿Qué rayos esta pasando? –Se pregunto Sasuke llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Aun eres débil... pequeño hermanito...

"Aun eres débil" "Aun eres débil" "Aun eres débil" "Aun eres débil" "Aun eres débil" "Aun eres débil"- las palabras de Itachi daban vueltas alrededor de la cabeza de Sasuke, que debía hacer... la mirada de Sakura le hacia recordar las palabras que el mismo había dicho unos minutos atrás...

FLASH BACK

En verdad no estas molesto…Sasuke-kun?-Pregunto Sakura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su querido.

-Ya olvídate de eso…-Contesto Sasuke recostado sobre las piernas de Sakura con los ojos cerrados solo me molesta que no haya podido decir nada sin que ese uzurotoncachi tenga que intervenir…

-Ya basta con eso Sasuke, el solo quiere ayudar…

-Esta bien, además quiero olvidarme de todo… Quiero olvidarme de Naruto, de las misiones, quiero olvidarme de la villa, quiero olvidarme de la lluvia, incluso quiero olvidarme de la venganza…

END FLASH BACK

-Rayos… -Musitó Sasuke.

Para sorpresa tanto de Sakura como de Sasuke, Itachi descendió del árbol seguido del sujeto de baja estatura, lentamente ambos e fueron cercando a la pareja de Konoha, Sasuke podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba con cada paso que su hermano daba hacia él. Sakura de igual manera estaba muy nerviosa si ellos dos se ponían a pelear allí mismo ella aunque tuviera una fuerza monstruosa nada podría hacer para detenerles.

-ALTO ALLI UCHIHA ITACHI ¡- Se oyó una voz conocida desde uno de los árboles.

-Ya me preguntaba si ibas a llegar tan tarde como siempre... Hatake Kakashi

En efecto Kakashi se hallaba de pie en el árbol observando atentamente la escena y ahora se una al grupo en tierra.

-Me parece que ustedes dos... –Dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke y Sakura- ...Les falta un gran sentido de responsabilidad hacia sus alumnos...

Al oír aquellas palabras ambos recordaron a cierto alumno que había recibido el impacto de la técnica de Itachi, ambos voltearon hacia el chico quien se hallaba boca abajo a unos metros de ambos, Sakura fue quien se acerco a él.

-... me parece que aun no estas autorizado para estar en la villa de manera normal... no es así? –Pregunto Kakashi dirigiéndose esta vez a Itachi. Sasuke por su lado no entendía nada

-Gondaime ya me lo ha dicho... pero que es que si no llego a estar por aquí el estúpido de mi hermano menor ya no estaría entre nosotros

-En eso puede que tengas razón...

-Ya entiendo! –Grito Sasuke algo emocionado y llamando la atención de todos- ...esta es una técnica de ese mocoso... no hay de otra... –Aumento esta vez dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Sakura con Ryugen y tomándole de la chaqueta -...QUE CREES... QUE VAS A PODER ENGAÑARME?... EH? ABRE LOS OJOS NO VAS A VOLVER A ENGAÑARME... NO HAY FORMA DE QUE ESE MALDITO ESTE AQUÍ TAN TRANQUILO Y MENOS QUE ESTE HABLANDO TAN PACÍFICAMENTE CON KAKASHI... EH? QUE ESPERAS?

-SASUKE!- Corto Sakura de golpe haciendo a Sasuke para atrás y obligándole a soltar al chico -...El esta inconsciente! El no tiene nada que ver con que Itachi este aquí!

Sasuke volteo lentamente la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Itachi, Sakura lo había dicho... "no tiene nada que ver con que Itachi este aquí!"...-Entonces... en serio esta aquí...

La vista de Sasuke le estaba jugando una mala pasada, sin duda era su hermano, aquellos ojos eran inconfundibles, aquellas marcas bajo los mismos, la ropa del Akatsuki. La visión de su hermano delante suyo se iba poniendo cada vez más borrosa, hasta que desapareció por completo volviéndose todo completamente negro.

-Estas conciente de lo que has hecho –Se oía la voz de Tsunade

-Así es... –Respondía la de Itachi

-Realmente eres un inconsciente, tu hermano no tiene conocimiento de lo ocurrido hace algunos años, el no sabe nada!

-Pues me parece que ya es hora de que se entere...

-Esto... esto... En cierto punto... Creo que El tiene razón... –Intervino Naruto

-TU CALLATE NARUTO!

-Pero... Sakura-chan...

- Silencio... –Corto esta vez la voz de Kakashi- ... esta despertando

En efecto Sasuke había abierto los ojos, se encontraba en una camilla en lo que el reconocía como un cuarto del hospital de Konoha. Aquellas voces que había escuchado segundos antes de abrir los ojos pertenecían a cada uno de los que se hallaban en la habitación, Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y como no reconocer la presencia de su hermano... Itachi. Ahora la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Sasuke –kun... que bueno que te hallas despertado –Dijo Sakura acercándose a él.

-Sin duda que no se quien es mas necio si el maestro o el alumno... –Dijo Tsunade- ...a quien se le va ocurrir pelear con la lluvia torrencial que había allá afuera, no me sorprende que estén con esa fiebre tan alta…

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia la cama de al lado, allí se encontraba el nombrado alumno, cubierto por completo con la sabana y echado con la vista para el lado opuesto de donde estaba Sasuke, justo donde se hallaba de pie Itachi, Por la forma en que se notaba su respiración se podía saber que estaba dormido. De inmediato Sasuke tomo asiento en la cama.

-No... Todavía no deberías de...

-QUIERO SABER QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO!

El grito de Sasuke lleno por completo la habitación, y seguro gran parte del hospital. Los presentes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas como preguntándose que hacer, el único que parecía bastante tranquilo era Itachi, sin embargo quien se aventuro fue Naruto.

-Bueno... Sasuke... pues veras...

-Pues veré… que

-Yo lo haré Naruto... –Corto la Hokage acercándose a la cama y tomando asiento en ella - ...Sasuke... dime... que recuerdas de lo ocurrido hace siete años... no, mas bien dime que recuerdas de allí en adelante...

Sasuke observo a la Gondaime por un corto lapso de tiempo desconfiando de que se trate de algún truco para engañarle, luego hizo un esfuerzo para recordar, el sabia que cada vez que le mencionaban el tema le atacaba un gran dolor de cabeza -Hace 7 años... casi 8 fue la competencia chuunin... también el ataque que Orochimaru realizo a Konoha... luego... Akatsuki llego para llevarse a Naruto... perdí ante este... –Dijo dirigiéndose a Itachi- ... Luego decidí irme con Orochimaru para volverme mas fuerte... después... entrene con el por...por...

-No lo recuerdas, verdad? –Pregunto Itachi

Sasuke levanto la vista hacia su hermano sin dejar de verlo con ira, pero lo que decía era muy cierto, no recordaba lo ocurrido...

-Sasuke, Orochimaru te entreno por cerca de un año y medio... luego de eso... el quería...

-Que quería?... Naruto! HABLA!

-El quería tu cuerpo para que seas su medio... su nuevo envase

El silencio se apropio del lugar. Sasuke se llevaba las manos a la cabeza sin duda nada de eso estaba en su cabeza.

-Yo... le había prometido a Sakura que te rescataría, por ello formamos un grupo de rescate, pero cuando llego la hora de ello no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar a Orochimaru y a Kabuto, eso sin contar a su nuevo ejercito de locos, entonces... –Naruto hizo una pausa, en la cual observo al hermano de su amigo.

-¿QUE TIENE QUE VERE EL CON TODO ESTO!- Corto Sasuke Desesperado ante la aptitud de todos hacia su hermano.

-EL FUE QUIEN TE SALVO –Corto de manera firme Tsunade

Sasuke no podía creer lo que había escuchado, y no quería creerlo –Por que?... por que me salvaría si hizo lo que hizo...

-El Akatsuki no solo iba detrás de Naruto... –Corto esta vez Itachi- ... sino detrás de todos aquellos que lleven poderes de algún demonio poderoso, como Gaara. Pero... ellos también iban detrás de ti... Aunque seguro de debes preguntar por que ...

-Itachi, ya es suficiente...

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia Tsunade, quien había callado al Uchiha- ...lo que es necesario que sepas es que Itachi te salvo y que además ha estado haciendo el servicio de espionaje en el Akatsuki por un largo tiempo, es por ello que nos hemos evitado muchos problemas en los últimos años. Por ello se le ha permitido un regreso a la aldea... pero debía de ser de manera moderada... Y CUANDO YO SE LO ORDENASE!

-Nunca he sido muy bueno obedeciendo órdenes- Dijo el mayor de los Uchiha sin hacerse muchos problemas.

-... Y supongo que ahora quieren que me olvide de todos mis rencores... verdad? –Dijo el cabizbajo de Sasuke.

-No lo supongo... ES UNA ORDEN!

Las palabras de la Hokage resonaron por todo el cuarto. Unos momentos después Tsunade y Naruto se retiraban, dejando a Kakashi, Itachi y Sakura con Sasuke y Ryugen (Quien de milagro no se a despertado después de tanto griterío)

-Quiero que salgas de mi vista... –Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a Itachi. Este sin hacer gesto alguno se retiro silenciosamente del cuarto, seguido de Kakashi -...yo no le dije a Kakashi que se valla...

-Debe de hacerlo... es su misión especial desde hace algunos años l vigilarle lo mas que se pueda...

-...Sakura... tu lo sabias...

La chica bajo la vista arrepentida por haber pronunciado aquellas últimas palabras- ...Así es...

Sasuke dejo salir un pequeño suspiro en manera de enfado, luego se hizo para atrás y dejose caer sobre la cama -...Cuanto tiempo mas pretendían ocultarme esto?

-Era por tu bien... además mira como te has puesto...

-Sakura... tu no puedes comprenderme... no creo que halla nadie que pueda -Sasuke hizo una pausa y ladeo la cabeza para el lado donde estaba su pupilo- ...me equivoco... tal vez si halla alguien...

POR OTRO LADO DE KONOHA... EN LA CASA DE LOS HYUGA

-De verdad que este debe ser el día mas feliz de tu vida, Neji-kun – Dijo el líder de la familia a su sobrino –Estoy seguro que mi hermano alabaría el acto.

- Si..., supongo que si.

A pesar de que Neji se mostraba aceptante ante todo lo que su tío decía, él sabía bien que su prima, ahora prometida, no estaba muy alegre con todo lo que estaba pasando. Lo que el realmente hubiese querido es ver alegre a su prima, pero si era el caso de que no había mas opción no podía hacer nada.

-Listo Neji –Dijo entusiasta el padre de la novia- ya es momento, Hinata debe estar por salir a la sala de ceremonias.

-Si

Mientras ambos se dirigían a tomar sus lugares en la sala de ceremonias, una triste Hinata se acercaba al lugar

-"Si solo hubiese una forma de evitar esto"-Pensaba "Si tan solo llegase...Naruto..." –Hinata hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos para imaginarse a su admirado amigo llegando para detener una boda de la cual siquiera estaba enterado."La verdad que seria un gran escándalo"

Ya la sala de ceremonias estaba enfrente de ella y la gente ya se había puesto de pie, varios ojos blancos centraban su vista en ella, su padre y su ahora novio se hallaban en la parte delantera de la sala esperando. La chica desvió su mirada hacia una puerta enorme de espejo que había a la entrada del salón, la cual le reflejaba por completo, se veía tan linda el traje ceremonial de la familia siempre había sido muy lindo pero el que era para las esposas de los lideres era mas todavía, mas si esta era encima la hija del líder anterior.

-Bien ya que la novia ha llegado... –Dijo la voz de su padre- ...podemos empezar.

Al oír ello la de cabello azul supo que ya nada podía hacer después de todo ese era su destino. Ya en frente de Neji ambos parecían compartir en sus miradas el deseo de detener esto, pero la felicidad de todo el clan estaba en juego.

La ceremonia comenzó con la lectura de unos folios tradicionales que tomaban parte de la ceremonia de matrimonio en el clan. Esto luego debía de ser seguido por un pequeño ritual en el cual ambos debían de dar una gota de su sangre, las cuales luego se juntaban, esto como un símbolo de unión entre loa pareja, pero claro esta que antes de esto se debía de hacer la pregunta…

-Hay alguien que se oponga a esta union?

El silencio que Neji y Hinata fue roto por una voz que entro desde la gran entrada de espejos.

-YO ME OPONGO!

De inmediato la multitud de Hyugas se voltearon para ver el origen de aquella voz, y sin duda casi todos, por no decir todos, estaban mas que sorprendidos, allí de pie se hallaba nada mas y nada menos que el jefe de la vecina aldea de la arena, el mismísimo Kazekage, Gaara

-Pero… ¿Qué rayos ocurre?- Pregunto el padre de Hinata acercándose al Kazekage- ¿Qué razón habría para que usted se oponga a esta unión?

Gaara dio unos pasos hacia el interior de la sala, a gran distancia se podía ver el nerviosismo que tenia, todas las miradas caian sobre él – ¿Pero que diablos estoy haciendo? –Se pregunto en su cabeza el de la arena- Seria mas fácil si hacer las cosas si supiera lo que realmente quiero…

-Y bien? –Pregunto una vez mas el jefe de los Hyuga cuando Gaara estuvo frente suyo.

-Me parece que comprendo un poco a lo que se refiere este tipo de rituales, señor Hyuga- Dijo Gaara intentando ignorar las miradas de los presentes-… comprendo que usted desee unir a estos dos miembros de su clan pero no creo que al hacer esto desee hacer infeliz a cualquiera de los dos… o me equivoco?

-Gaara-san…-Susurro Hinata

-Hinata… -Dijo Neji con lo que la nombrada volteo a verle- Tu le pediste a Ga… es decir al kazekage que haga esto?

Al oir las palabras de su primo Hinata movió rápidamente la cabeza de lado a lado negando, luego volvió a mirar hacia su primo, Neji tenia cierto brillo de alegría en el rostro- Neji… es que acaso fuiste tu? – Al oír el susurro de su prima Neji volteo la cara hacia otro lado para evitar que su prima observase el rubor de sus mejillas

-Podría decirse que le mencione a propósito algunas cosas… fue después de que tu saliste de su habitación…

-Ya veo…

-DA IGUAL LO QUE PIENSE USTED NO PUESE INTERVENIR!-Se oyó de golpe la voz del padre de Hinata

-Entiendo… Entonces no me va quedar mas opción que retar a su "novio", señor Hyuga…

-Que quieres decir?

-Según tengo entendido si alguna persona de grado superior al suyo derrota la futuro lider entonces la union queda cancelada… entonces… -Aumento Gaara volteando hacia Neji- Neji-san… espero y estes prepàrado…

Neji no dudo en afirmar con la cabeza, aunque sabia que debia de perder en aquel reto contra Gaara sabia tambien que disfrutaria mucho de aquel enfrentamiento.

EN EL HOSPITAL

Sasuke Se encontraba de pie en la ventana de la habitación, no habia nada alrededor que siquiera mostrase señal de la temible lluvia del dia anterior, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Lo único que se podía oir en la habitación era el leve ruido de la respiración de su pupilo, hacia mas de tres horas que Sakura se había retirado para dar clase a los Blondy y desde entonces Sasuke no había podido dejar de pensar en tantas cosas…

Primero, la reaparición de Itachi, sabiendo como era la desubicada de Tsunade lo más probable seria que quisiera que Itachi se integre a las fuerzas del anbu, y que este al lado de el… eso seria algo demasiado estupido hasta para la gondaime… pero por otro lado… si era cierto que Itachi le había salvado …NO! Pero eso no justificaba lo ocurrido con su familia… nuevamente la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Segundo, la noche anterior había ocurrido algo que no estaba en sus planes. Al recordar lo ocurrido en la cueva con Sakura Sasuke se dio un buen golpe en la frente.- Así que… estoy enamorado…- se dijo para sí, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Por ultimo… sin duda una cosa que le molestaba bastante en este momento. Sasuke dirigió su vista una vez mas a su pupilo. Desde que había recuperado el sentido de lo sucedido la noche anterior, estaba bastante mortificado por lo concerniente a Ryugen. La verdad que tal vez era eso la razón de su profundo dolor de cabeza Tenia en la cabeza las palabras del chico…

"ESTOY HABLANDO DE CÓMO ESTE MALDITO GUSANO TRAICINO A TODOS EN LA VILLA HACE 7 AÑOS! "

"ASI ES… HACE 7 AÑOS CUANDO DEJASTE LA VILLA Y TE LARGASTE AL LADO DE LOS ENEMIGOS DE KONOHA!2

"COMO POR TU MALDITA CULPA MI FAMILA FUE EXTERMIMADA "

"Quieres saber que paso… Mi padre murió por protegerte… él fue un anbu que ofrendo la vida con tal de que "El prodigio de konoha" no salga herido ni lastimado… -Ryugen observo a su maestro el cual parecía hacer un intento por recordar -… no creo que lo recuerdes, fue cuando te hospitalizaron en el chuunin, varios anbu te protegieron con tal de que el enemigo no te dañe… mí padre fue uno de ellos.

"Y mi madre y mi hermano… fueron atacados por una serpiente gigante, la cual también destruyo mi casa… Sí, Sasuke –sensei… aquellas serpientes que trajo consigo Orochimaru, el mismo que no solo destruyo gran parte de Konoha sino aquel que también me dejo marcado de por vida"

-Rayos!-Se dijo para sí Sauce, la cabeza le reventaba, sin duda se trataba de su conciencia diciéndole que debía de hacer algo para solucionar lo que había hecho. ¿Tantas cosas habían pasado por su codicia de poder? El Uchiha se acerco a la cama de Ryugen, el chico aun estaba dormido, por lo que Sakura le había dicho Tsunade lo había dormido para que se recupere del ataque recibido por Itachi, pero sin duda también debía de estar recuperando todo el chakra que gasto. Sasuke sonrió levemente- Realmente somos tan parecidos… - susurro, a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la herida del vientre.

Un leve movimiento en la cama del chico le hizo comprender que estaba por despertar.

El chico abrió levemente sus ojos azules, su mirada cayó hacia el lado de la pared, no tenía mucha fuerza aun, pero sin duda eso no influía en sus habilidades de poder percibir la presencia de otra persona (Mas sí esta se ha sentado en su pie)

-Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Sasuke sin duda sorprendiendo al chico, quien se esperaba alguna enfermera, o a cualquier otra persona, menos a Sasuke.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- Pregunto el chico, sin voltear a verle.

Sasuke volvió a afirmar sus pensamientos- Realmente nos parecemos, fue lo mismo que pensé al ver a Itachi en la habitación. –Quiero hablar contigo

-Yo no quiero hablar con nadie…

-Insisto… -Corto Sasuke de golpe - Solo quería agradecerte… si no fuera por ti… nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de lo entupido que he sido, sin duda he visto reflejada en ti mi gran estupidez.-Al oír ello Ryugen volteo de golpe con la intención del golpear a Sasuke, pero fue detenido por este.- Creéme que ahora mas que nunca puedo comprender tus sentimientos, Ryugen-kun… y realmente… si hubiese sabido que mi ida de Konoha iba a causar tantas cosas nunca lo hubiese hecho…

Sin que nada en el mundo lo pudiese predecir, Sasuke tomo al chico entre sus brazos, abrigándolo entre su pecho. Ryugen se quedo sin aliento, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía el calor de una persona, estar en aquellos brazos le hacia recordar cuando su padre le abrazaba con fuerza demostrándole su cariño. Sin duda no podía negar que aquella muestra de arrepentimiento de su sensei podía darse como verídica… pero que podía hacer… que había de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora… que había de su venganza…

-Ryugen… -Dijo Sasuke sin soltar al chico- … estas pensando en perdonarme… verdad? –Al oir las palabras de Sasuke Ryugen tomo un buen trago de saliva, en verdad lo estaba pensando, pero su cabeza estaba muy confusa- Te pido que por favor no lo hagas…

-Eh?... –dijo el chico asombrado a la vez que se safaba de los brazos de su maestro.

-Si lo haces… ¿en qué quedara todo ese sentimiento que has atesorado todos estos años, estoy seguro de que la venganza que deseas tomar hacia mí es por el gran amor que les tenias a tus padres y a tu hermano… por ello te pido que nunca… me perdones

-No tienes por que… decirme eso… yo nunca te perdonare…

-Eso es bueno… Pues así tendrás presente lo que hice- Sasuke observaba fijamente al extrañado muchacho, sin duda el chico no tenia ni idea de lo que el Jounnin tenia pensado- … después de todo, yo te dije que: "yo mismo me dejare matar por tus manos una vez que yo cumpla mi venganza… pero hasta entonces…"-Dijo Sasuke haciendo memoria de lo que había dicho la noche anterior…

-Ya recuerdo eso… "Ten Por Seguro De Que No Voy A Dejar Que Un Engendro Como Tu Me Dé Tanta Lata!"…eso fue lo que dijiste…

-No… -Corto Sasuke –Esta vez… ten por seguro de que… no voy a dejar que vuelvas a estar solo, y que voy a encargarme de ti, Ryugen Tenshi.

Las pupilas del chico crecieron casi a la altura de sus ojos por completo, (Ja como un cachorrito)- Uchiha… acaso ahora quieres intentar remediar algo de lo que hiciste?- Pregunto el pupilo bajando la cabeza.

-Se podría decir… Además…-Al oír ello el chico levanto la cabeza, Sasuke miraba ahora a la ventana- Sé que si tengo a alguien como tú a mi cuidado, podré soportarlo…

-Soportarlo… -Repitió Ryugen sin entender y observando como su sensei se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida.

-Por ahora descansa… ya luego acabaremos de hablar.

Y sin dejarle tiempo de decir nada Sasuke salio de la habitación y se detuvo de espaldas en la puerta. Ahora se sentía mas aliviado, aunque la verdad es que sabia que el chico no se iba a dejar cuidar tan fácil, después de todo eran tan similares. Ya ahora tranquilo podía prestarle más atención a los otros dos puntos que le mortificaban, lo de Itachi prefería dejarlo para el último ya que sabía que ese era su más grande problema, así que ahora debía de hacerle frente a Sakura.

-Bien… allá vamos- se dijo tomando impulso para proseguir en el pasillo que se hallaba fuera de la habitación, pero se detuvo al notar la presencia de una persona. Al lado de la puerta se hallaba una banqueta, y allí sentado se hallaba el acompañante de su hermano. Sasuke le observo por un instante, desde que había despertado en la enfermería se había olvidado por completo de aquella persona, sus pensamientos realmente le habían tenido en otro lugar. Itachi se había marchado hace mucho del hospital con su escolta Kakashi, eso quería decir que el tipo ese había estado allí desde entonces… ¿Acaso le estaba vigilando? Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia el sujeto quien no hizo movimiento alguno, y ya que llevaba cubierto el rostro no podía saber si le había dirigido siquiera la mirada.

-Oye, tu! –Dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose al sujeto con el propósito de llamar su atención – Es que acaso me estas vigilando…- Como era de esperar no recibió respuesta. Esto le incomodaba, no podía saber que estaba pensando, ni mucho menos por que estaba allí, era muy desesperante, tendría que hacerle hablar, y si había querido hacerlo por las buenas pues lo haría por las malas.

Casi de inmediato Sasuke ya había levantado al tipo por el cuello , aunque esto se le hizo relativamente fácil por la baja estatura que tenia el agredido –Dime… ¿qué tanto quieres aquí? – Pregunto Sasuke – Si Itachi quiere vigilarme debería de hacerlo el mismo…

-Mas te vale que le sueltes…- Susurro una voz bastante fría detrás de Sasuke, pero sin duda era la inconfundible voz de su hermano.

-Pensé… que te habías ido… -Dijo volteando levemente sin soltar al tipo.

-Así es… acabo de perder a Kakashi en el puesto de revistas… por tu bien estupido hermanito… mas te vale soltarle…

Por la manera en que Itachi decía aquellas palabras , es decir plenamente amenazantes, Sasuke opto por soltar al sujeto. Con la certeza de que su hermano había regresado con la finalidad de tener algún tipo de conversación con él, volteo para verle, pero para su sorpresa ya no se hallaba allí.

-Te encuentras bien?- Se oyó la voz de Itachi desde delante de Sasuke. Se hallaba de cunclillas ayudando al caído.

-¿Que rayos té pasa?... Es que acaso solo has venido a socorrer a tu compañero?-Pregunto Sasuke algo incomodo.

Itachi levanto la cabeza de golpe notablemente molesto- Él no es mi Compañero… -Itachi detuvo lo que iba a decir ya que el de baja estatura había empezado a toser de manera incontrolable –Sasuke- baka … llama a un doctor creo que lo has ahogado…

-Como demonios te atreves a llamarme Baka… Eres un… - Sasuke se detuvo al ver que su hermano cargaba al sujeto en sus brazos y lo recostaba en la banquilla del pasillo- … en serio le hice tanto daño… no sabia que los Akatsuki dejaban ingresar a miembros tan débiles…

- Sasuke, él no es miembro del Akatsuki y ya deja de decir y hacer tanta tontería…

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera abrir la boca para responder lo que su hermano había dicho, Itachi había empezado a desprender al tipo de los objetos que cubrían su rostro y cabeza en general, cuando Itachi culmino con aquella acción, Sasuke quedo boquiabierto.

-Es… es… solo un niño

-Anda Sasuke que inteligente… y lo dedujiste sin revisar sus pantalones… claro que es un niño- Itachi volteo la cabeza hacia su hermano y le clavo una mirada -…que estas esperando… te dije que traigas a un medico…

Unos segundos después Sasuke se hallaba en la búsqueda del doctor, No tardo mucho en ir y volver con él. Así que él medico se encargo de atender al niño pero, sin duda había algo que le llamaba la atención.

-"Aquella mirada…"- Pensó Sasuke mientras observaba a Itachi- "Aquella mirada es la que el tenia cuando cuidaba de mí…"

En verdad la escena que tenia frente suyo le recordaba cuando Itachi cuidaba de él, su hermano se hallaba al lado de la banquilla atento a cualquier cosa que dijera él medico. Sasuke sonrió levemente, ese era el hermano que él quisiera recordar, siempre atento a cualquier cosa mas que como un hermano, actuaba como un...

-Ya se encuentra bien, Señor Uchiha…-dijo el doctor al finalizar la revisión del niño- … espero y tenga mas cuidado con su hijo de ahora en adelante…

-Si, no se preocupe- Contesto Itachi haciendo una reverencia para despedirse del doctor.

-Joven, usted se ve bastante pálido… se encuentra bien… -Dijo el doctor al pasar al lado de Sasuke.

-A la perfección… -Contesto acercándose a la banquilla- Dijiste que el no es tu compañero…-susurro cerca de su hermano, con lo cual este dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-Así es… no tiene edad para ser parte del Akatsuki, además siquiera es un ninja …aun…

-No Será que el es…

-Yuki… -dijo Itachi cortando a Sasuke y dirigiéndose a la banquilla, el chico se había despertado- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico afirmo con la cabeza, luego se sentó y dirigió su vista hacia Sasuke, una mirada azul brillante bastante tierna- Yo no le hice nada… y él me ataco…

Itachi afirmo con la cabeza, acto seguido le propino a Sasuke un leve impacto en la frente con los dedos índice y medio de su diestra.

-Auchh…

-¿Que estas esperando Sasuke?

-Eh… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues tienes que disculparte… no es así, Auki-kun?

-Así es… -Respondió el niño muy animado- …cuando uno hace algo malo debe disculparse.

Ante la mirada severa de Itachi y la del niño, no iba a tener mas opción- Lo lamento… -dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza- …no debí de atacarte…

-Bien, ya se disculpo Yuki –Dijo Itachi – Ahora… tu que debes decir…

-No hay rencores… -Contesto el niño aunque no de muy buena gana.

-Muy bien, ahora anda por algo de comer… me muero de hambre- Aumento el mayor de los Uchiha estirando su mano con algo de dinero. Acto seguido el niño salio corriendo hacia la cafetería, Itachi tomo asiento en el banquillo- Si te sientas… -dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke quien había quedado observando al niño mientras se alejaba- …podría contestar muchas preguntas.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Sasuke volvió a la realidad, y sin dudarlo mucho tomo asiento, tenia en la cabeza exactamente la pregunta que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y estaba por formularla cuando.

-Antes de nada… No pienso responderte a la acción que tome con nuestra familia… Luego de eso, en adelante cualquier cosa… Sasuke…

El nombrado se quedo mudo, no podía creer que ahora no iba a querer responder por lo que había hecho. Sasuke bajo la cabeza, nuevamente le dolía mucho, pero esta vez por que quería tomar a Itachi y volarle los dientes, si no cumplir su tan ansiada venganza, le daba tanta ira el saber que estaba allí a su lado como si nada. Sin duda estaba pensando en ello cuando de golpe sintió que algo, o más bien alguien le tomaba por la chaqueta y le jalaba . Al instante Sasuke se vio envuelto por los brazos de su hermano, quien lo llevaba contra su pecho.

-Lo lamento…

Las palabras de Itachi se introducían en su cabeza haciéndole recordar viejos tiempos, como cada vez que le fallaba en el entrenamiento.

-En verdad lamento el no haber muerto en el Akatsuki, Sasuke-kun… de esa manera tal vez te hubiese evitado el mal rato que estas pasando… si es posible… nunca lo olvides… por favor…

Sasuke analizo las palabras de su hermano, y sin duda le hizo recordar la escena que el mismo había realizado minutos atrás con su pupilo, claro que en aquella él quería de alguna manera solucionar el problema tan grande que le había causado a su alumno, el gran dolor que le había causado… ¿Era que acaso Itachi quería hacer lo mismo?

-No te preocupes… nunca pienso olvidarlo, por ello ya sabes que debo vengarlos- Dijo un susurro proveniente de Sasuke

-Eso es muy bueno Sasuke, eso quiere decir que aun tienes presente a aquellos seres queridos para ti…

-Voy a matarte… Itachi- dijo concluyente Sasuke, y de paso saliendo del lugar donde estaba- … pero… por ahora supongo que de obedecer a la Hokage, y pretender que no paso nada…

-Eso parece… mas si voy a vivir contigo como en los viejos tiempos…

-QUE TU VAS A QUE?-Grito Sasuke a la vez que se ponía de pie de la banquilla. Esto tal vez era algo que no podría aceptar tan fácil, Itachi no dijo nada solo sonrió…

POR OTRO LADO

-Eh... Naruto...- Dijo Tsunade mientras caminaba aun al lado del rubio, rumbo a su oficina.

-Dime... Tsunade-baachan...

-No me digas "Tsunade – baachan"...

-Ok... Que quiere Gondaime...

-Iruka me contó lo que hiciste por Sakura y Sasuke... eso fue muy noble...

-No... creo que fue estúpido...

-... si tú lo dices- Contesto la Hokage viendo al chico levemente, sin duda estaba algo triste – Que te parece si te invito a comer al ramen...

-Al ramen? AL Ichiraku? Tu pagas? Comida? Con tu plata? Que esperas?-...y en menos de lo que Tsunade pudo pensar una de las respuestas ya estaba siendo arrastrada por el comedor de ramen.

-¿Por que lo hiciste Naruto?... – Pregunto Tsunade cuando el chico ya iba por su décima ración de ramen

-Ah... es que tenia hambre.. –Contesto él con la boca llena de fideos

-No... ¿Qué por que los ayudaste?

El chico no contesto nada, se dedico a seguir engullendo todo lo que estaba delante de él y pudiese caber en su boca, Tsunade prefirió no hacerle mas preguntas.

**Hoy observo tranquila por la ventana**

**Quiero creer que estarás aquí mañana**

**Una ilusión, puedo creer… que aun a mí me has de querer**

**Quiero estar hoy a tu lado**

**Y calentar aquel corazón helado**

**Que pide calor… para tu solitario corazón**

**Es de verdad esto que hoy te digo**

**Sin ti mi corazón es solo un triste mendigo**

**Y aun más…cuando vienes y te vas**

**Puedo ver entrar los rayos dorados**

**Trayendo a mí los recuerdos añorados**

**Por ello te digo a ti… vuelve pronto a mí**

**AVANCES :**

**Ryugen: Maldita sea! Este tipo quiere llevarme a vivir con él!**

**Sasuke: YA CALLATE! Ahora tengo problemas más importantes como para escuchar tus majaderías**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun me ha invitado a salir. QUE EMOCION!**

**Sasuke: Que? Yo... supongo que debo de hacerlo... ¿Tengo Otra opción?**

**Ayumi: Eh, eh Ryugen- kun... Tu también tendrás una cita conmigo, verdad?**

**Ryugen¿Qué?.. Y yo por que tendría que tener una cita contigo?**

**Ayumi: Por que soy tu Sempai, no?... y has de hacer lo que yo te diga...**

**Ryugen: Tskk... ¡Que tipo de cosas son esas?**

**Akito: SILENCIO! NO DEJARE QUE UN IDIOTA COMO TU SALGA CON MI HERMANA!**

**Ryugen: Oye... oye... pero si yo no quiero salir con ella.**

**Todos: Konoha Ng, Capitulo 9: El deseo de mi futuro compañero y guerra entre pretendiente y hermano.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bien asi termina este capitulo, solo puedo decir que las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes, se aproxima el fin de temporada, eso en el cap 12, ahora contestar review

**Richie lover: Gracias por escribir y ya tienes mas para leer**

**Marion Asakura: Que bueno que continúes siguiendo la historia, y pues el niño pronto sabran mas de el... pero creo que si has leido bien la historia te daras algo de cuenta en este capitulo.**

**Adios, yo Kya.**


	10. El deseo de mi futuro compañero y

**KONOHA NG:**

**One, two, three, four**

**Aquí comienza una nueva aventura**

**...donde la locura sí que dura**

**Veremos amores darse a más**

**...tal vez mas de lo que podrías desear**

**Cada que demuestres ese valor**

**...a cambio recibirás mucho amor.**

**Cumplir una misión en tu vida**

**...tendrá una recompensa enseguida**

**Tu mayor arma siempre has de cargar**

**...para a tus amigos jamás defraudar**

**Un gran objetivo te has de trazar**

**...para rápido poder llegar**

**Si por el camino caes rendido**

**...un gran golpe tendrás recibido.**

**KONOHA NG CHAPTER 9: El deseo de mi futuro compañero y guerra entre pretendiente y hermano**

**Un gran barullo se podía oír desde fuera de la sala de reuniones donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de los Kages, la reunión había empezado muy temprano y la mayoría de los Jounnin que cuidaban los alrededores de la reunión parecían más dormidos que despiertos.**

**-No apruebo la sugerencia! –Dijo la voz del anciano dirigente del país del agua**

**-Por favor Mitzukage- sama, no es posible que este en desacuerdo con todo lo que los otros tres Kages acordamos- Respondió algo molesto el representante del país de la tierra.**

**Sin duda los dos ancianos de las aldeas visitantes se hallaban en un tremenda enfrascada de opiniones, Tsunade por su lado tenia la vista fija hace un buen rato en el pensativo Kazekage, quien desde que había iniciado la reunión casi no había dicho nada, solo afirmaba y negaba las acciones que se le consultaban. Sin duda el líder de la aldea de la arena tenía sus pensamientos perdidos en otras cosas, tenía un gran problema con lo ocurrido el día anterior y ahora sin duda debía de solucionarlo.**

**FLASH BACK**

**-Sabaku Sou Sou… - La voz del kazekage se oía tan fuerte y amenazadora como de costumbre, por entero los Hyuga presentes debían de temer por la vida y seguridad de Neji. Este se hallaba de espaldas en el piso observando a Gaara, sin duda ambos desearían poder luchar a su cien por ciento ya que la adrenalina se empezaba a apoderar de ellos, esto sin duda podría ser algo muy bueno en un caso normal pero no para Gaara quien después de todo poseía un incontrolable espíritu dentro de el, pero luego de varios años el Shukaku aparentemente había comprendido quien mandaba en ese cuerpo, por ello ambos podían continuar con la farsa mas grande de Konoha y tal vez postular a un premio Oscar de la academia de arte dramático de los países del fuego y de del viento… Como sea, ambos sin duda habían convencido a todos de que Gaara le llevaba gran ventaja al chico de ojos blancos esto mas notorio cuando el padre de Hinata se puso de pie.**

**-Ya es suficiente Kazekage-sama…-Dijo el hombre notándose en su voz la preocupación que tenia por su sobrino- …doy por terminada la lucha… usted gana**

**Al oír la voz de su padre Hinata dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, casi de inmediato dirigió su vista hacia Gaara quien solo afirmo levemente con la cabeza antes de voltear hacia Neji, ya que por alguna razón sentía una extraña molestia en el pecho, y estirarle la mano haciendo la finta de ayudarle a ponerse de pie.**

**-¿Quien diría que en la aldea de la arena hay tan buenos actores?...-Le susurro Neji al de cabello rojizo**

**-No es actuación… es una manera artística de salir de un problema**

**-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto Neji al ver que el kazekage frotaba levemente su pecho con la mano.**

**-No es nada… -Respondió este**

**-Damas y caballeros… -decía el padre de Hinata a su familia- …hoy nos habíamos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de mi hija con Neji… pero aquella ceremonia será cancelada…**

**Al oír la palabra cancelada Gaara sintió una sensación que no tenia hace mucho tiempo… la de haber hecho algo… pero no por su aldea como gobernante, sino como persona. Pensando en eso pudo notar que Neji había querido darle un golpe en el hombro en seña de agradecimiento, pues claro la arena se levanto en aquel lugar, el kazekage observo por un segundo al muchacho quien saliendo de su asombro de la acción de la arena dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Gaara intentó hacer lo mismo pero los músculos de su rostro se lo impidieron aun era muy pronto para obligar a su cuerpo a hacer tales cosas.**

**-…aun con ello… -Continuo el padre de Hinata sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes- …la ceremonia debe continuar…-Aquella ultima frase dejo caer en todos un ráfaga fría de viento que adelantaba lo que se venia.**

**-Padre…- dijo Hinata acercándose - … ¿A que te refieres?**

**-Pues es muy sencillo de entender…-Dijo el hombre volteándose hacia el Kazekage- …es un orgullo para mí… Gaara-sama… -Aumento haciendo una especie de reverencia…**

**-Un orgullo… -Repitió Gaara sin entender nada de lo que decía el hombre.**

**-Así es… no hubiese pensado mejor persona para mi hija y para el clan que el líder de la aldea vecina de la arena.**

**Habiendo entendido a lo que el líder del clan Hyuga se refería hubieron múltiples reacciones, la multitud de Hyugas aplaudieron y vitorearon el nombre del nuevo líder, Hinata cayo de espaldas pero fue sujetada a tiempo por su primo, Gaara por su lado se quedo de piedra, no sabia exactamente que hacer.**

**END FLASH BACK**

**-GAARA-KUN! –Se oyó la voz, o más bien el grito, de Tsunade. Lo cual hizo al pelirrojo salir de sus recuerdos- Supongo no es para menos que estés tan distraído el día de hoy…**

**-Tampoco tu estuviste muy atenta… podía sentir tu mirada sobre mí en casi toda la reunión…**

**-Valla que jovencito más atento… Como sea… la reunión se postergo hasta mañana. Creo que deberías ir a descansar.**

**-Sí, eso intentaré –Dijo Gaara al levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación.**

**POR OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD**

**Hacia mucho tiempo que el lugar no se llenaba de tanto ruido hacia ya mas de 10 años que eso no ocurría. La residencia de los Uchiha que normalmente permanecía en un silencio profundo hoy despertaba de una manera muy diferente.**

**-Vas a morir hermano…-Decía Sasuke con una voz muy firme y sin dejar de ver directo a los ojos a su hermano mayor**

**-Supongo que según tu esta será tu manera de tomar venganza… eh? Pequeño hermanito**

**-CALLATE! … No te permitiré que salgas victorioso de esta**

**-Eso crees, Sasuke… pues… aun…**

**-Aun… ¿que?- Preguntó Sasuke algo intrigado**

**-Aun eres muy débil… -Respondió Itachi haciéndose un poco hacia delante y rompiendo por completo la compostura de su hermano**

**Un fuerte ruido se expandió por los corredores del domicilio de los Uchiha, Sasuke había golpeado fuertemente la mesa de madera.**

**-Una vez más… te he vencido… Sasuke**

**-Maldita sea… No puede ser!**

**Itachi se acerco lentamente a su hermano, cuando estuvo parado delante suyo dirigió su mano derecha hacia la parte posterior de su traje, Sasuke bajo la mirada resignado- Y … ahora -dijo Itachi mientras acercaba la pluma que acababa de sacar al pedazo de papel que yacia sobre la mesa- … Pues tenemos que yo me encargo de algunas cosas y tu de otras mas…**

**-¿De otras mas? –Pregunto Sasuke hablando notoriamente en sentido figurado, mientras sobaba su brazo derecho- …Tu obviamente tenias todas las de ganar en un juego de vencidas, no me parece nada justo el elegir de esa manera los deberes…**

**-Pues tu aceptaste… y ahora tenemos lo siguiente –Itachi dejo caer sobre la mesa una hoja con varias cosas escritas, luego se dejo caer sobre la silla. Sasuke tomó la hoja y la leyó en voz alta, la hoja decia:**

**Deberes en la casa Uchiha**

**Desayuno------- Itachi**

**Lavar la vajilla----Sasuke**

**Secar la vajilla----Sasuke**

**Guardar la vajilla---Sasuke**

**Lavar las prendas---Sasuke**

**Sacar la basura ---Sasuke**

**Almuerzo ----Itachi**

**Hacer las compras----Sasuke**

**Recoger las misiones----Sasuke**

**Hacer la cena--- Itachi**

**-Pues ya esta… -Dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina**

**-¿Ya esta que? –Pregunto Sasuke dejando de mal humor la nota sobre la mesa. Itachi se volteo justo al llegar a la entrada de la cocina y se volteo dando un bostezo.**

**-Pues… es de mañana y hay que preparar el desayuno, y eso es mí labor, verdad?**

**-"Pues al menos se responsabiliza de las cosas que le tocan hacer" –Pensó Sasuke dibujando sin querer un sonrisa en su boca, aquel Itachi era muy similar al que el recordaba, estaba pensando en eso cuando su hermano asomó su cabeza nuevamente por la entrada de la cocina –¿Ahora que quieres?**

**-Pues ya que estoy aquí ocupado con tu desayuno… hazme el favor de despertar a Yuki, ¿Quieres?**

**Sasuke se quedo de pie un rato sin decir nada, luego solo se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia la habitación de Itachi, lugar donde se hallaba el niño dormido. Sin duda ese lugar no había cambiado en años, Sasuke recordaba a la perfección el por muchos años detenerse en la entrada de esa habitación y mirarla por largos periodos de tiempo con gran ira e odio. Intentando dejar eso de lado, Sasuke se adentro al cuarto donde por alguna razón, no se veía rastro de polvo (Como el esperaba), sin duda su hermano había limpiado el lugar la noche anterior para evitar que el niño este en contacto con el polvo. En el centro de la habitación se hallaba la cama, el niño aun estaba cubierto con sabanas y profundamente dormido en ella, a su alrededor se hallaban varias almohadas, Sasuke no pudo evitar el dejar salir una pequeña risotada, el niño debía de tener mas o menos 10 años sin duda debía de sentirse algo abochornado al despertar en aquella situación. Muy despacio el Jounnin se acerco a la cama y sentó cerca del niño, suavemente le movió por el hombro **

**-Yuki-Kun… Despierta, ya es de mañana… -Dijo Sasuke con la mayor suavidad que su voz podía mostrar. De momento el mismo se detuvo al darse cuenta, se había colorado, sin duda estaba actuando como lo haría un padre engreidor… ¿Cómo seria si el tuviera un hijo? ¿Seria un buen padre? ¿Sakura aceptaría tener un hijo con el? Sasuke movió de lado a lado su cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza… aun no había hablado con Sakura acercad e su situación y ya se le estaban llendo las ideas por las nubes. Recordando el encargo de su hermano hizo nuevamente el intento al despertar al niño, esta vez dio mejor resultado.**

**El pequeño abrió lentamente los ojos, ya que observaba al lado opuesto donde se hallaba Sasuke no lo vio al despertar, pero sin duda podía sentir que alguien estaba allí, sin embargo no volteo y se abrazo a la almohada que estaba debajo suyo… Sasuke se extraño al notar ello y pensó que el niño volvería a dormirse, así que coloco su mano sobre su hombro para voltearle y decirle nuevamente que se levante pero antes de que pudiese decir nada…**

**-AYUDA! PADRE!-El grito del chico lleno por completo la casa, en menos de lo que el chico acababa de decir "PADRE" Itachi ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación cargado con sus shuriken y kuneis apuntando a Sasuke. Dándose cuenta de que no había por que preocuparse el mayor de los Uchiha abandono la posición de ataque y se dirigió hacia la cama sentándose al lado del niño, el cual de inmediato se lanzo a sus brazos. **

**Itachi levanto la vista y se hallo con la cara de espanto de Sasuke, dejando salir una pequeña risa se dirigió a su hermano -¿A que te pegue un buen susto? Sasuke…**

**El nombrado saliendo de su espanto observo la imagen, el niño parecía atemorizado por algo- ¿Le ocurre algo?**

**-No es nada… Yuki… -Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al niño**

**-Han venido… ¿Verdad?**

**-No, no es así… -Contesto Itachi- …¿Recuerdas a Sasuke? ¿ Recuerdas el incidente de ayer?**

**-No**

**-Vamos… has un esfuerzo…-Mientras Sasuke observaba incrédulo, tal parecía que el niño realmente no se acordaba de él, mientras Itachi le hablaba tenia las manos sobre su cabeza y la presionaba con fuerza. –Vamos, ¿recuerdas lo mucho que te hable de mi hermano menor? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que pronto viviríamos juntos los tres?**

**-… y… que ya… no nos ocultaríamos… ¿Verdad?**

**-Así es, ya recuerdas a Sasuke –Preguntó Itachi señalando a su hermano quien hacia lo posible por poner su mejor sonrisa**

**-Si, ya me acorde de él… fue el loco que quiso ahorcarme ayer…**

**-Así es… y tu lo perdonaste… ahora sal de la cama y aséate, vamos a ir donde la hokage… ¿OK?**

**-OK… -Respondió el chico mientras salía de la cama.**

**-Sasuke… Tú ven conmigo**

**Sasuke se puso de pie para seguir a su hermano quien ya se dirigia nuevamente a la mesa de madera donde hace poco habian tenido su enfrentamiento de fuerza. Itachi llego alli y se sentó, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.**

**-Adelante… pregunta…**

**-Pues…-Dudo Sasuke -¿Qué le pasa?**

**Itachi se acomodo en la silla, tomó un buen poco de aire y empezó – Como ya has de saber…estuve haciendo trabajos de espionaje en ele Akatsuki, haciéndome pasar por miembro hasta el final… por ello Yuki estuvo conmigo cuando estuve en el Akatsuki…**

**-Si, eso lo supuse al verle la ropa del día de ayer…**

**-Pues mis "compañeros" no veían con buenos ojos el que tuviese un hijo y menos que lo tuviese allí conmigo, por ello muchas veces intentaron asustarle para que huya, o peor algunas veces quisieron matarle… por surte para el casi nunca le dejo cien por ciento solo, así que puedo estar cerca si me necesita… fue por eso que gritó.**

**-Ya veo… supongo que para cualquiera debe de ser algo traumático…**

**-Y… pues lo que no recuerda cosas… eso es por un fuerte trauma que tuvo de muy chico…**

**-Trauma… –Repitió Sasuke algo asombrado**

**-Quise decir golpe… bueno tengo que encargarme del desayuno…-Dijo cambiando de tema y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina antes que Sasuke pudiese decir nada mas. –Por cierto… -Grito desde la cocina- …debes de ir a hacer algunas compras de lo contrario no habrá que cocinar…**

**VOLVIENDO CON GAARA**

**El kazekage se hallaba de vuelta en su nueva casa, pues ahora era el líder, aun se le hacia pesado el tener que llegar a aquel lugar, aunque por otro lado había algo que le agradaba de todo esto aunque aun no estaba seguro de que se trataba.**

**-Bienvenido… -Dijo la voz de Hinata desde la puerta de la habitación.**

**-No es necesario que me recibas de esa manera…**

**-No me molesta hacerlo,…-Hinata dudo por unos instantes la manera de culminar la frase, Gaara se había quedado de pie al lado de la entrada observándola- …que…querido.**

**De inmediato tanto el de la arena como la de la hoja se coloraron de pies a cabeza, ambos dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar contrario del otro. Lentamente Gaara se dirigió al mueble que se hallaba en la habitación y se sentó en él.**

**-Por lo menos esto se te va a hacer mas fácil que con tu primo… -Dijo Gaara cambiando de tema**

**-No comprendo lo que quiere decir… Gaara-san**

**-Pues yo debo volver a la arena tarde o temprano… entonces no tienes por que preocuparte por estar con alguien a quien no quieres por esposo…**

**-Yo nunca dije que no te quería como esposo… -Gaara levanto la cabeza levemente para observar a Hinata la cual se había puesto mas roja que un tomate- …después de pensarlo mucho desde ayer, me di cuenta que no estaba enojada, ni sorprendida… solo creo que estaba…**

**-Decepcionada supongo… -Corto Gaara, a lo que la chica nego con la cabeza**

**-Alegre, me desmaye por la alegría. No se cuando, no se donde, pero creo que ya estaba enamorada de ti…**

**-No mientas, tú no me hablabas antes del día de que nos vimos…**

**-..Cuando estabas con mis alumnos, fue la primera vez que te hable… Pero yo ya sabía mucho de ti…**

**-Pero, ¿Cómo?... como es que sabias de mí…**

**Hinata trago un poco de saliva si bien era cierto que se moría de la vergüenza no era momento para vacilar ahora, si en algún momento debía de olvidar su timidez era ahora -Pues ya te lo había dicho…-Empezó- yo admiro mucho a Naruto, y el me hablo mucho de ti… siempre creí que el era una persona muy admirable por que había crecido solo sin el apoyo de nadie, y por que todos le habían dado la espalda… pero luego de escuchar acerca de ti, pues me parecías mucho mas sorprendente…**

**-¿Sorprendente?... pues no se que pude hacer para parecerte sorprendente –Dijo de manera desganada el chico.**

**-…Se que hiciste muchas cosas malas por culpa del shukaku, pero se también que has logrado cambiar mucho y hacer grandes cosas por tu aldea y por la gente para redimir esos errores… es mas a pesar de que tu padre te trato tan mal… y los aldeanos, tu los proteges ahora… no es así?**

**Gaara se quedo estático, en verdad esa chica sabia tanto de el- …Realmente parece que sabes mucho de mi… pareciera que te lo hubieses leído o que lo hubieses visto en algún lugar (La magia del DVD). Aun así… no entiendo como puedes haberte "enamorado" de mi de la noche a la mañana… Es mas no entiendo que es eso de estar enamorado…**

**Hinata se acerco al Kazekage y se sentó a su lado –Yo nunca dije que fuese de la noche a la mañana… si bien es cierto que no te veía o mas bien que nunca nos habíamos cruzado antes de manera amigable, yo creo que de por sí me gustabas solo por saber como eras. Supongo que te lo puedo demostrar…**

**-¿Demostrar? -Pregunto el de la arena algo desconcertado**

**-Pues veras por lo general soy muy tímida, más cuando la gente con la que estoy me agrada… Por ello cuando te vi con mis alumnos me puse muy nerviosa, más cuando Tsunade acepto lo del equipo… Pero…**

**-Pero ¿Qué?...**

**-Ahora ya no me siento nerviosa, es por ello que supongo que he podido dejar de lado mi timidez para decirte todo esto…**

**Gaara la miro fijamente por un segundo, más de repente una vez mas sintió la extraña molestia que había sentido después del encuentro y colocó su mano sobre su pecho igual a la otra vez. Hinata al notarlo se vio notoriamente preocupada.**

**-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?**

**-Pues… no lo sé…**

**-Te duele el pecho… ¿Acaso estas enfermo?**

**-No… no me duele, pero es algo extraño… ya me había pasado antes**

**-Antes?**

**Gaara asintió con la cabeza- La vez aquella en la que me hiciste… reír… luego ayer después de lo de Neji…**

**-La vez que te hice reír… ayer después de lo de Neji… y ahora**

**-Si… son las únicas veces…**

**-Pues tal vez sea algo que te ha dado por venir a Konoha… Será mejor que valla donde Tsunade-sama y la traiga…**

**-No creo que sea por eso que dices… -Cortó Gaara poniéndose lo mas serio que podía**

**-Entonces… ¿Qué otra cosa pueden tener en común?**

**-Pues… solo una cosa…**

**-¿Pues que cosa?**

**-… -Gaara hizo una pausa muy pronunciada, a la vez que clavaba su vista en los ojos de Hinata, luego suavemente dejo escapar de sus labios una sola palabra- …Tú**

**-Yo…**

**-Así es… creo que comienzo a entender, eso de estar "enamorado", supongo que debe de ser ello…**

**Al culminar la frase, tanto Hinata como Gaara estaban muy rojos. Era la primera vez que Gaara decía algo como eso, hasta el estaba sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir, mas sin duda no se podría dar el lujo se aspirar a algo mas. Hinata por su lado llevaba deseando poder sentir como era el rostro de su ahora esposo, sin que el se diera mucha cuenta acerco su mano a su rostro y cuando parecía que iban a tener contacto una pared de arena se levanto entre ellos**

**Gaara desvió la mirada hacia Hinata sin decir nada –Lo lamento, pero de verdad quisiera… ya sabes…**

**-Pues no es que no guste la idea… a mí también me gustaría poder experimentar aquello, pero no soy yo el que se niega…**

**Hinata se lo pensó un poco, y luego se aventuro a expresar lo que estaba pensando**

**-Estas loca?- Pregunto Gaara al oír la idea de la chica.- …¡No sabes lo que podría pasarte!**

**-No importa… quiero hablar con el…**

**LA voz de la chica sonaba firme ante su pedido, Gaara sabia bien que no necesita invocar al shukaku para que el supiese lo que pasaba afuera "Quiere hablarme" "Quiere hacerlo" "Déjame que le hable" "Seremos amigos" "ja, ja, ja, ja, ja" Gaara se llevo las manos a la cabeza, no podía soportar cuando shukaku empezaba a hacer de las suyas, casi de inmediato se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso de la alcoba, Hinata se arrodillo a su altura.**

**-No sabia que te causaría dolor… mejor olvídalo**

"**Ya es muy tarde"-Se oyó una voz que salía desde la calabaza del kazekage. De inmediato tanto Hinata como el mismo Gaara voltearon hacia el objeto.**

**-Pensé que estaba dentro de ti… -Dijo Hinata algo confundida**

**-Si, así es… pero puede manifestarse por medio de la arena**

"**Así es niña… y dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"**

**Hinata dio un paso hacia la calabaza, luego observo a Gaara, quien se notaba fatigado. –¿Por que no dejas que nadie toque a Gaara?**

"**Debo cuidar el envase que me contiene, niña"**

**-Pero yo no pienso hacerle daño…**

"**Eso es lo que todos dicen, los humanos son los que mas daño hacen entre todos los seres que conozco"**

**-Quizás sea cierto… pero si no dejar que las cosas buenas le ocurran a Gaara… el jamás crecerá como persona…**

"**No necesito que el crezca como persona esta bien como esta"**

**-En todo caso… -Dijo la chica acercándose un poco más y con una voz bastante retante y por que no decir insinuante- …tampoco dejaras que cosas buenas te pasen a ti…**

**La chica se alejo de la calabaza y se paro al lado de Gaara quien no había escuchado lo ultimo, de pronto sintió que nuevamente el demonio tenia contacto con el. "Por esta vez… dejare que la chica se acerque a tí, si sales herido no me culpes por ello"**

**-¿Que paso? -Pregunto Hinata al notar que Gaara se reponía normalmente.**

**Gaara dibujo una sonrisa, cosa que esta vez no le causo ningún esfuerzo, y se acerco bastante a Hinata poniendo su mano abierta frente a su cara- …Inténtalo**

**La chica de cabellos azules estiro su mano y la subió hasta la altura de la de Gaara, ambos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que el espacio entre sus manos fue desapareciendo y por fin no quedo nada entre sus tactos.**

**-Te toque!-Exclamo Hinata emocionada ante un Gaara que no se lo podía creer**

**MIENTRAS EN EL CENTRO DE KONOHA**

**Sasuke había salido a por las cosas que Itachi le había encargado, sin duda no eran unas cuantas cosas como el había dicho. El comprar las cosas no era problema para el, pero el hecho de tener que llevarlas eso si era muy incomodo, mas de una vez casi se les habían caído y por suerte alguien le había ayudado, así había recibido la ayuda de Kakashi, quien estaba en busca del ultimo tomo de la novela de Jiraiya, deChouji quien se había querido llevar algunas de las cosas, y de Naruto quien le aconsejo al de cabello oscuro usar un kage bushin para llevar las cosas. Y en efecto así lo hizo. Ya sin los paquetes, Sasuke recordó algo muy importante que tenia pendiente y fue entonces cuando se encontró con Sakura.**

**-Sasuke-kun! –Grito la chica la ver la en la espalda del joven la insignia de su familia.**

**-He Sakura… -Contesto el chico sin voltear reconociendo la voz de la chica. **

**-¿Qué haces por aquí?- Pregunto la chica poniéndose a la altura de su amado.**

**-Pues vine a busca a alguien…**

**-¿A Alguien? …Pero si aquí es… -Sakura señalo el cartel del lugar donde se habían detenido, se trataba del restaurante de sus pupilos –¿No será que has venido a comer?**

**-Nada de eso! …Vine a hablar con Ayumi**

**-Y con ella de que…**

**-Si me acompañas te enteras…**

**-Sasuke esto seria como… ¿una cita? –Pregunto la chica emocionada**

**-De eso nada… -Contesto Sasuke volteando a ver a la chica, la cual se entristeció al oir lo que dijo- …esto no podría ser una cita… pues, no va durar mucho. Mejor si nos vemos en la noche…**

**Sakura levanto su vista hacia Sasuke sorprendida- Sasuke-kun, ¿Me estas invitando a salir?**

**-Pues… claro tonta. ¿Qué no se nota? – Dijo el Uchiha desviando la mirada y colorándose.**

**Después de que Sakura celebrase la cita de la noche, ambos entraron al puesto. De inmediato Akito salio a atender con todo y gorro de cocina.**

**-Bienvenidos a la tienda de comida de los Blondy… -Dijo como frase de memoria- ...Lugar donde… ¿Sakura-sensei, ¿Sasuke-sensei? –Pregunto el chico al notar la presencia de sus mentores y colorándose levemente.**

**-Buen día Akito-kun –Saludo Sakura, a lo que el chico contesto con una leve reverencia**

**-Dime… -Dijo de golpe Sasuke- … ¿Podrías llamar a tu hermana?**

**-¿Ayumi?... Ojala estuviese aquí… llevo toda la mañana atendiendo yo solo.**

**-Entiendo… eso quiere decir que no sabes donde esta… **

**-¿Quién dijo que no se donde esta? -Respondió el rubio**

**-Entonces… ¿sabes donde esta?-Pregunto Sakura**

**-Es mi gemela, no?**

**-Podrías dejarte de rodeos y decirnos donde esta –Dijo Sasuke de manera tajante**

**-Esta bien, esta bien… no se moleste… Vera el otro día que también se ausento mi madre me mando a por unas cosas al mercado y vi que seguía al tonto ese de Ryugen…**

**-BINGO!- Corto Sasuke de golpe**

**-Eh?**

**-Continúa por favor- Pidió Sakura**

**-Pues la seguí y ella se escondía en un arbusto que esta cerca del lago, hizo lo mismo dos días seguidos supongo que va allí siempre que se desaparece**

**Sasuke casi no espero a que el chico acabase su relato, y salio disparado por la puerta del local seguido muy de cerca por Sakura.**

**EN LA OFINA DE LA HOKAGE**

**Itachi acababa de entrar junto con Yuki a la oficina de Tsunade después de estar esperando por largo tiempo era notorio por la cara de la Hokage que se había vuelto a dormir mientras trabajaba.**

**-Que bien que ya hallas puesto mas cómodo –Dijo la Gondaime notando que Itachi ya no llevaba puestos los trajes del Akatsuki, sino los ropajes característicos de su clan- Aunque supongo que te debes de sentir extraño, no es así?**

**-Omitamos ese tipo de comentarios, si es posible**

**-Esta bien… y ¿tu? – Pregunto Tsunade dirigiéndose esta vez a Yuki quien estaba con las mismas ropas pero en un tamaño mas pequeño (Las mismas que usaba cuando empezó la serie Sasuke)**

**-No me gusta el color… pero esta bien…**

**-Que lindo… bien que puedo hacer por ustedes…**

**-Pues vera, Hokage–sama –Comenzó Itachi con una voz bastante seria- …he decidido aceptar su oferta**

**Al oír lo que Itachi acababa de decir Tsunade se puso de pie de inmediato -¿Qué dijiste? **

**-He decidido aceptar el puesto de comandante en jefe del anbu… aunque para ello tengo una condición…**

**-¿Una condición? –Pregunto la Hokage curiosa- ¿Cuál podría ser?**

**-Pues… -Dudo Itachi intercambiando una mirada con Yuki- …Yuki ya esta en edad de convertirse en Gennin y pues quería que le permita dar el examen…**

**-Pero Uchiha… el no es de Kohoha, no puedo aceptar algo así**

**Al oír las palabras de la líder de la aldea el niño bajo la cabeza entristecido. Itachi al notarlo se le acerco al oído**

**-Espera afuera yo me encargare –Le susurro**

**El chico obediente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida, y cerro la puerta no sin antes pasar su vista por Tsunade y luego por Itachi.**

**-Lo lamento pero si tu hijo no es de Konoha sabes que hay un procedimiento que hay seguir y pues…**

**-Tsunade-sama… Hay algo que debo decirle –Corto Itachi - …Pero debe prometer que no se lo dirá jamás a nadie…**

**Tsunade al oír el tono de voz de Itachi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que afirmar con la cabeza. **

**-Yuki… el no es mi hijo…**

**-¿Cómo que no es tu hijo?**

**-Vera se lo contare, pero después de que lo haga deberá de admitirlo para que de el examen…**

**-Eso solo lo puedo hacer si es de Konoha**

**-Entonces deberá de aceptarlo… le contare lo que paso, esto fue hace aproximadamente 7 años…**

**FLASH BACK**

**Itachi se hallaba de pie en uno de los riscos que se hallaban dentro de Konoha de allí podía observar muy bien como las casas aun se veían devastadas por el ataque que Konoha acababa de recibir**

**-Ese maldito de Orochimaru…**

**-Es por ello que el Akatsuki lo busca, ese desgraciado se llevo varios secretos de la organización… -Dijo Kisame**

**-Si pero ahora eso no es lo que importa…**

**-Asi es, iré a buscar información**

**Kisame desapareció enseguida, con lo que el Uchiha se quedo solo, aquel paisaje le hacia hervir la sangre, sin duda aun le tenia un gran cariño a aquel lugar. Intentando pasar desapercibid entre la población usó un henge, y camino por los diferentes lugares de Konoha, hasta llegar a su antigua morada. Allí pudo ver como su hermano salía vestido con los ropajes oscuros, sin duda se dirigía al funeral del tercero. Itachi pensó que aquellas ropas debían de recordarle mucho a Sasuke lo ocurrido con su familia, y eso le molestaba.**

**Unos momentos después se encamino hacia el bosque, pasando por la piedra de los héroes, y por ultimo dejándose caer en un árbol, cerca de allí se podía observar los escombros de una casa destrozada.**

**-Hallaste algo Kisame –Pregunto Itachi sin voltear siquiera cuando su compañero se acercaba.**

**-Asi que usarte un henge, casi no te hallo… -Respondió en primera estancia el de piel azulada- Pues según se sabe parece que se ira de entrenamiento con un tal Jiraiya…**

**-Ya veo uno de los sannin, debemos darnos prisa, pues sino…**

**Itachi se detuvo de golpe y se puso de pie al instante**

**-¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunto Kisame**

**-Mira eso… -Dijo el Uchiha señalando hacia un árbol**

**-No veo nada… -Contesto su compañero**

**Itachi no espero a que Kisame notara lo que el veía y se aproximo a zancadas hacia el árbol, allí tendido se hallaba un niño bastante pequeño. Itachi lo rodeo con su brazo derecho y lo levanto.**

**-Esta vivo… -Dijo cuando Kisame llego a su lugar.**

**-si… ya lo vi… y… ¿que esperas para dejarlo?**

**-Si lo dejamos aquí… morirá…**

**-Y que quieres hacer…**

**-Lo llevare al hospital de Konoha, luego iremos por le kyubi…**

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Luego de que perseguimos a Naruto pase por el chico y me lo lleve… pero como habrá notado el chico es de Konoha…**

**-Entiendo Itachi, supongo que ahora que se esto no puedo negarme… dale la buena noticia al chico**

**-Entiendo, así lo haré –Dijo Itachi volteándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.**

**-Por cierto… -Dijo Tsunade antes de que el chico saliera - …no olvides presentarte luego para tu nombramiento…comandante anbu..**

**-Asi lo haré… -Y sin mas se retiro del cuarto**

**Mientras tanto en el lago, pues efectivamente Ayumi se hallaba escondida en el arbusto para poder observar a Ryugen entrenando, ya estaba acostumbrada a ver como el chico primero hacia una especie de meditación para luego pasar a concentrar grandes cantidades de chakra. Y sin duda era el lugar perfecto para observarle ya que no solo el no lo notaba si no que nadie mas sabia donde estaba, o al menos pensaba ella.**

**-Ayumi-chan… -Dijo una voz detrás de ella- …aprendes mas si entrenas y no solo miras**

**La chica volteo lentamente hasta hallarse de frente con Sakura y Sasuke, quien había dicho lo ultimo.**

**-No hagan ruido por favor… -Dijo la chica- .. De lo contrario se dará cuenta que estamos aquí**

**-No es necesario que hagamos ruido… -Dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y saliendo del arbusto en dirección al chico- …Oye… Tenshi… tal parece que entrenas desde temprano… eso es bueno…**

**Sakura y Ayumi intercambiaban miradas sin entender por que Sasuke se dirigía de esa manera tan amable al chico, ahora Sasuke se ponía a su altura y se acercaba un poco.**

**-Sobre lo que te hable ayer en el hospital… voy a ayudarte a llevar tus cosas a mi casa –Susurro el Jounnin pero sin obtener respuesta alguna- …vamos ¿no vez que ya es difícil tener que ser amable?**

**-Sasuke-sensei… -Dijo por fin el chico sin voltear a verle- …si tanto desea cumplir conmigo y llevarme a su casa, pues primero debe de atraparme…**

**-Pues me parece bien… -Contesto Sasuke estirando su mano y cerrándola alrededor del brazo derecho del chico -…Lo vez… ya te atrape…**

**Ryugen volteo levemente la cabeza para regalarle a su sensei una bonita sacada de lengua luego el chico se hizo humo.**

**-Rayos! Un Cambiazo! –Grito Sasuke enojado**

**-No fue un cambiazo –Dijo una voz desde el árbol cercano. Sasuke se volteo para ver de quien se trataba, y Sakura y Ayumi salieron de su escondite.**

**-Uzurotonkachi… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Pues yo… NO ME LLAMES ASI!**

**-Naruto… **

**-¿Qué hay de nuevo Sakura-chan? –Pregunto el rubio al notar la presencia y la voz de Sakura**

**-¿Como que que hay de nuevo, ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

**-Pues… después de que ayude a Sasuke en la mañana, me dirigí donde Tsunade-bachan… y pues me encargo que fuera a entregar algo a casa de los Hyuga, pero como queda algo lejos me detuve a comer un buen plato de ramen, y pues decidí tomar el camino mas corto…por aquí…**

**-Ya veo… -Comento Sasuke- Pero como es eso de que… no fue un cambiazo **

**-Ah… eso fue un kage bushin… estoy seguro**

**-Entiendo lo mas probable es que no este muy lejos…**

**-Sasuke-sensei… yo se que el va donde la Hokage después de entrenar ya que allí le dan su almuerzo…**

**-Ya veo… Gracias. Sakura te espero en mi casa en la tarde**

**Y diciendo ello desapareció, Sakura al oír lo último se ruborizo un poco. Luego se sacudió un poco el cabello y dio unos pasos hacia Naruto.**

**-De verdad que aun no te agradecido… Naruto-kun**

**-Agradecerme… de que hablas?**

**Sakura desplegó una sonrisa bastante malvada, acto seguido se adelanto hacia Naruto obligándolo a retroceder hasta chocar contra el árbol que había detrás suyo.**

**-Sakura-sensei… ¿Qué esta haciendo? –Pregunto Ayumi ante la visión de su sensei**

**-Tranquila Ayumi, -Contesto Sakura sin salirse se la posición en la que tenia a Naruto- Sasuke y yo aun no somos pareja formalmente… un pequeño beso no le hace daño a nadie…**

**-¿Beso?... –Interrogo Naruto poniéndose completamente colorado mientras veía como los labios de Sakura se aproximaban a los suyos.**

**En el preciso instante en que sus labios se iban a tocar una nube de polvo acompañada de un sonoro BOOM, interrumpió el acto, cuando la nube se disipó el rubio ya no se encontraba allí en su lugar se hallaba aquel por el que Sasuke había ido a aquel lugar.**

**-Sakura-sensei… ¿Cómo puede ser tan…**

**-Lista… verdad?- Corta la de cabello rosa, acercando nuevamente su cara a la de su pupilo notando lo completamente colorado que estaba- …sabia que eras tu desde el principio el que estaba sentado era como dijiste un bushin… tu estuviste en el árbol todo el tiempo, esperando que nosotros lleguemos para transformarte y despistar a Sasuke, verdad… ¿Ayumi-chan?**

**La chica quien también se había puesto colorada afirmo con la cabeza**

**-No se preocupen no pienso delatarlos… Bueno ahora me voy…**

**-Espere –Corto Ryugen- …si lo sabia por que no se lo dijo a…**

**-¿A Sasuke? … es que si el te hallaba seguro se iba a demorar mucho y pues se iba a olvidar de nuestra cita…- Dijo alejándose y sacudiendo la mano derecha en alta para despedirse- adiós…**

**Y así igual que Sasuke la chica desapareció. Una vez que no sintieron su presencia ambos gennin se sintieron mas relajados, Ayumi se dejo caer sobre el pasto.**

**-Tranquila… -Dijo el chico acercándose un poco y sentándose a su lado- … en serio no creo que le diga nada, así que no te meterás en problemas**

**-No me importaría hacerlo…**

**-¿A que te refieres? –Pregunto el chico ante la respuesta de su compañera.**

**Ayumi desdoblo una gran sonrisa a su compañero- …Por que me lo pediste tú… además ahora estas en deuda…**

**-Supongo que así es…**

**-Pues no te preocupes… solo quiero que… salgas conmigo**

**- …**

**-.Ryugen, ¿me escuchas?**

**-¿Por qué rayos tendría que salir contigo?**

**-Pues tu lo dijiste una vez… por que soy tu Sempai, no?... y has de hacer lo que yo te diga...**

**- Tskk... ¡Que tipo de cosas son esas?... eh?**

**-Pues no me dejas mas opción… -Dijo la chica con una risa divertida.**

**-Supongo que no me queda mas opción… - Ryugen estaba por ponerse de pie, pero al contrario de ello se hizo rápidamente hacia atrás echándose sobre el gras, medio segundo después un kunei paso a toda velocidad en el lugar donde el había estado.**

**-¿Pero quien fue? –Pregunto Ayumi poniéndose de pie**

**-Pues vino del arbusto- Contesto Ryugen también parándose.- Sal de allí quien quiera que seas… cobarde**

**El sonido de las hojas moviéndose en el arbusto daba a entender que quien se escondía allí hacia caso a lo que el atacado había pedido. Mas para sorpresa de Ayumi no era ningún desconocido.**

**-Akito! ¿Qué RAYOS TE OCURRE?**

**- SILENCIO! – Grito y dirigió su vista hacia Ryugen- NO DEJARE QUE UN IDIOTA COMO TU SALGA CON MI HERMANA**

**-Oye... oye... espera un momento-Dijo el de cabello oscura tratando de calmar al rubio- pero si yo no quiero salir con ella.**

**-CALLATE! –Grito nuevamente esta vez mientras se lanzaba sobre el chico.**

**Las acciones fueron muy rápidas, primero Akito cayó sobre Ryugen quien desapareció al dejar un tronco, cuando apareció de nuevo, el Akito desapareció y le tomo por detrás con su cabello ahorcándole.**

**-Akito! Bajalo!-Gritaba Ayumi**

**-Ya dije que no voy a permitir que este pelmazo salga contigo!**

**-Yo ya soy lo suficientemente grande para elegir mis salidas…**

**Ambos gemelos se veían fijamente sin dejar que el otro le gane al parpadeo, el silencio se cernía en el lugar… mas de pronto. BRASHHH .Un ruido ensordecedor como la explosión de una bomba se escucho por todo el lugar. Por la sorpresa del ruido Akito soltó a Ryugen quien se frotaba la garganta tosiendo ligeramente.**

**-Que rayos… fue eso-Pregunto el de cabello oscuro levantando la vista para ver como una gran cantidad de humo negro se levantaba por el cielo de su aldea**

**-Atacan la aldea!**

**-Tranquila Ayumi.. –Dijo Akito tomando a su hermana del brazo**

**-Maldita sea! –Grito Ryugen a la vez que salía corriendo en dirección de la aldea- "Otra vez no" –Pensó a la vez que corría con toda la velocidad que podía, sin duda el cruzarse con gente que deseaba huir le hacia recordar la escena que marco su pasado.**

**Hoy observo tranquila por la ventana**

**Quiero creer que estarás aquí mañana**

**Una ilusión, puedo creer… que aun a mí me has de querer**

**Quiero estar hoy a tu lado**

**Y calentar aquel corazón helado**

**Que pide calor… para tu solitario corazón**

**Es de verdad esto que hoy te digo**

**Sin ti mi corazón es solo un triste mendigo**

**Y aun más…cuando vienes y te vas**

**Puedo ver entrar los rayos dorados**

**Trayendo a mí los recuerdos añorados**

**Por ello te digo a ti… vuelve pronto a mí**

**AVANCES:**

**SAKURA: No puede ser la aldea esta bajo ataque!**

**SASUKE: Supongo que nuestra cita tendrá que esperar… ¿Itachi que haces aquí?**

**ITACHI: No puedo creer que ellos estén aquí…**

**RYUGEN: Maldita sea! La vez anterior no pude hacer nada esta vez no permitiré que dañen mi aldea!**

**SASUKE: Todos lucharemos no vamos a permitir que la aldea sea destruida**

**NARUTO: Eso es todos Juntos!**

**TODOS: EL ATAQUE A KONOHA MUERTE A LOS TRAIDORES**

**Que hay¡ pues yo aquí subiendo el cap 9, espero subir el otro antes de navidad para regalarles el fin de temporada. Pues que les puedo decir realmente será un fin de temporada excelente. Además con aquello por fin podré escribir de frente ya que para suerte he perdido mi diskette de escritos así que tendré que escribir capitulo por capitulo. Ahora a los Review**

**aradio akimichi : Pues a tu pedido aquí tienes un poco de lo de sasuke y su hermano, y que tal quedo lo de Gaara**

**richielover: Gracias por el escrito, pero me lo hubieses dicho de frente, (El es mi compañero de clase) pues ya ves como que no fue una bomba nuclear lo de sasuke e itachi**

**marion-asakura: Lamento tardar pero como vez la calidad de los capítulos es mejor, pero no problem hoy mismo empiezo el 10.**

**Sakurasasuke: Pues aun no tenemos un encuentro entre sakura e itachi pero en el siguiente cap veremos si sasuke disculpa o no a itachi…**

**tere-chan: Pues justo a lo tuyo es el cap siguiente, se perdonaran o sasuke aprovechara que itachi este herido para tomar venganza… eso en el 10**

**Bueno nos vemos**

**Yo Kya**


	11. El ataque a Konoha muerte a los traidore

**KONOHA NG:**

**One, two, three, four**

**Aquí comienza una nueva aventura**

**...donde la locura sí que dura**

**Veremos amores darse a más**

**...tal vez mas de lo que podrías desear**

**Cada que demuestres ese valor**

**...a cambio recibirás mucho amor.**

**Cumplir una misión en tu vida**

**...tendrá una recompensa enseguida**

**Tu mayor arma siempre has de cargar**

**...para a tus amigos jamás defraudar**

**Un gran objetivo te has de trazar**

**...para rápido poder llegar**

**Si por el camino caes rendido**

**...un gran golpe tendrás recibido.**

**KONOHA NG CHAPTER 10**: **EL ATAQUE A KONOHA MUERTE A LOS TRAIDORES**

La gente corría desesperada por todos lados, todo había cambiado tan deprisa. El tranquilo aire de la mañana se había esfumado por un abrumador humo de histeria. La mayoría de personas había estado haciendo las cosas que comúnmente hacen, sin esperara que la quietud de la villa se rompiera tan repentinamente.

**Itachi estaba bajando por las escaleras del despacho principal de la Hokage junto con Yuki, cuando oyó el fuerte ruido. De inmediato pudo notar por la ventana el humo oscuro que se combinaba con rojo y se levantaba en los cielos de la villa. De inmediato el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que lo que pasaba era sin duda algo grave.**

**-Esto no me gusta nada... –Se dijo para si mientras abrazaba al pequeño contra su cuerpo.**

**-Han venido por nosotros... padre? –Pregunto el niño.**

**Itachi dio un brinco rápido para llegar a la parte baja de la escalera y tomo al chico de los hombros- Escúchame Yuki, a partir de mañana te convertirás en un ninja, serás un gennin, por ello no quiero que nada te pase, y no voy a permitir que nada te pase, me oíste?**

**El chico afirmo con la cabeza a la vez que por un altavoz se oía un llamado: "Atención, Atención, todos los miembros del escuadrón anbu, chunnins y Jounnins acercarse al despacho central de Gondaime, los estudiantes y gennins dirigirse al refugio mas cercano"**

**-Ya oíste... ve a refugiarte, debes ir a la academia esta cerca de aquí**

**El niño asintió con la cabeza y se alejo corriendo. Itachi se dirigio al despacho de Tsunade donde poco después se reunía toda la fuerza militar de konoha, y habia notorias reacciones hacia el Uchiha.**

**-¿Que hace el aquí?- Pregunto uno de los Jounnins allí presentes**

**-¿No es acaso el hermano de Sasuke?**

**-No es el que mato a su familia?**

**-Silencio!- Se oyó una voz entre la multitud- Ya déjenlo en paz... es el nuevo comandante del anbu**

**-Tan informativo como siempre, Kakashi –Dijo Itachi sin prestarle mucha atención al resto de la gente que habia quedado anonadada por la noticia.**

**-Aun Tsunade no le ha informado al resto de miembros del anbu es por ello que nadie parece saberlo…**

**-Pero tú siempre eres el primero en informarte… verdad?**

**Kakashi afirmo con la cabeza a la vez que Tsunade hacia su entrada a la gran habitación.**

**-Pues supongo que no es necesario el decirles el por que están aquí… -Tsunade hizo una pequeña pausa y dirigió su vista hacia la entrada de la habitación, en seguida un numeroso grupo de Jounnin aparecieron y se unieron al grupo- Solo por esta vez les dejo pasar que lleguen tarde estando en situación de emergencia… solo por que recién se han convertido en jounnins.**

**En su totalidad los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a los recién llegados se trataba de toda la promoción ultima de Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino y Ten Ten.**

**-Sasuke-kun… -Susurro Sakura pegándose al nombrado y señalando con su mano hacia adelante- …no es Itachi el que esta allí adelante.**

**Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia donde señalaba Sakura y en efecto se trataba de Itachi, pero Sasuke no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo allí- Recuerdo que en la mañana dijo que vendría a hablar con Tsunade… pero no dijo para que.**

**-Bien si terminaron su entretenida platica… -Dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose específicamente a Sasuke y Sakura- …podremos seguir. Pues como ya decía estamos siendo atacados, y tememos como prioridad la defensa de los Kages que se hallan en Konoha, ellos permanecerán en este lugar que se supone es el mas seguro junto con la roca de los hokages, los menores y gennin ya han sido evacuados y se hallan en los diferentes puntos, los aquí presentes son aquello que tienen mas experiencia en todo tipo de misiones, su deber es simple proteger Konoha y a sus habitantes y desalojar a aquellos que nos invaden…**

**-Pues eso no va a ser tan fácil como se oye… -Corto una voz entre la gente.**

**-Uchiha Itachi, si tienes algo que decir ven aquí y dilo… -Dijo la gondaime algo desesperada ante la situación. De inmediato el mayor de los Uchiha se adelanto hasta donde estaba la hokage- Pues di lo que tengas que decir…**

**-Los que nos atacan no son solo ninjas… son la elite de ataque mas temida en muchos lugares, no tengo duda de ello. Se trata del Akatsuki…**

**Al oír las palabras de Itachi aquellos que conocían del Akatsuki dieron unos pasos atrás, la misma Tsunade no se lo podía creer –Pero Uchiha, ¿estas completamente seguro de esto?**

**-No tengo duda, más que nada por que han usado el humo de dos colores para advertirnos su llegada.**

**-Entiendo… -Retomo Tsunade –Pues entonces entenderán la gravedad de la situación, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha el grupo de Jounnins será dirigido por Kakashi –Este al oír su nombre afirmo con la cabeza- Uchiha Itachi dirigirá los ataques al enemigo.**

**La mayoría al oír tan orden dudo bastante y el intercambio de opiniones retrasaba las acciones.**

**-Sasuke… -Dijo Naruto Acercándose un poco- …¿Por qué a tu hermano le han dado tal responsabilidad?**

**-No lo sé…**

**-Ese tipo es un asesino! –Se oyó el grito de un Jounnin entre la multitud**

**-Es cierto, se atrevió a exterminar a su propia familia**

**-Seguro que fue él el que trajo al Akatsuki aquí!**

**-SILENCIO!-Corto Tsunade de golpe haciendo que mas de uno amedrentara- Este hombre que esta aquí será quien dirija la defensa de Konoha yo confió plenamente en el, y a partir de la fecha será el comandante en jefe del anbu… Y aquellos que no le obedezcan tendrán un serio problema conmigo. –El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, mas ante tremendo comentario, el mas impactado sin duda debía de ser Sasuke- …Bien siguiendo con la formación yo me encargare de estar frente al grupo anbu ya que Uchiha estará en medio de los dos grupos dando las ordenes debidas… los chunnins deben de encargarse de la seguridad de los mas pequeños, los ancianos y los civiles. Ahora…TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!**

**Ni bien la Gondaime había acabado de hablar y una nube de polvo dejada por los ninjas se desaparecía ante sus ojos, solo quedaron delante suyo Kakashi e Itachi.**

**-Crees que podamos combatirlos?- Pregunto Tsunade al menor.**

**-Aunque los del Akatsuki son muy fuertes no son invencibles solo debemos saber como atacarles, además dudo que hallan mandado a los principales… han de ser solo postulantes…**

**-Y… ¿Konoha esta preparado para hacerles frente?-Pregunto Kakashi**

**-Pues lo estará…**

**POR OTRO LADO **

**En la academia de Konoha se hallaban refugiados cientos de menores y gennin. Los cuales aunque sin duda deseaban el ayudar a sus maestros no podían hacerlo. Akito, Ayumi, Konohamaru y varios mas de los jóvenes gennin habian sido llevados hasta aquel lugar. Akito se hallaba bastante preocupado puesto no sabia si su madre se hallaba bien.**

**-Tranquilo hermano… -Dijo Ayumi- Estoy segura de que ya debe de haberse refugiado**

**El chico solo asintió con la cabeza. La chica por su lado desvió su vista hacia la entrada principal y luego la paseo por todo el lugar como ya venia haciendo unas 50 veces.**

**-Estas preocupada por él verdad? –Interrogo su gemelo mientras tomaba asiento en una piedra**

**Ayumi se coloro levemente y luego afirmo con la cabeza de la misma manera que había hecho su hermano.**

**-Lo lamento… -Susurro el chico, haciendo con ello que la joven voltease hacia él- …yo no quiero que te pase nada, después de todo tu y mama son mi única familia ahora…**

**-Akito…**

**-Yo debo de defenderlas, y cuidar de que nada les falte, de que nada les pase… por eso no podía permitir que ese tonto se acerque a ti… -Ayumi bajo la cabeza levemente ella sabia bien que desde la perdida de su padre hace años su hermano nunca había llorado por ello ni mostrado alguna debilidad, ahora se daba cuenta que lo había hecho por cuidar de ellas -… pero… ¿En verdad te gusta? –Pregunto el rubio haciendo que la chica levántese su mirada totalmente colorada, acto seguido la chica afirmo con la cabeza -… ya veo, es un enano menor que tu, enano y tonto… pero supongo que con el tiempo dejara de ser enano… y también puede dejar de ser tonto… esta bien, creo que puedes estar con el…**

**-Akito… -Susurro la chica mientras abrazaba a su hermano **

**De golpe se oyó otro ruido fuerte no muy lejos de allí, los pocos Jounnin que estaban en aquel lugar hacían lo posible por calmar a los académicos y demás pequeños. **

**-Debemos de cerrar la puerta de la academia para aumentar la seguridad –Dijo una de los Jounnins, recibiendo de inmediato la respuesta afirmativa de los demás.**

**Al oír aquello rápidamente Ayumi se acerco hacia aquella que había propuesto lo de la puerta y le informo que Ryugen aun no había sido refugiado.**

**-Lo lamento chica y es que no ha venido por su cuenta, eso quiere decir que sea probable que halla sido alcanzado por algún impacto… CIERREN LAS PUERTAS –Grito haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la chica.**

**Cuando las puertas estaban a escasos centímetros de cerrarse de afuera se oyó un voz .**

**-Esperen! Traigo a un niño!**

**Ayumi quien ya empezaba a dejar salir lagrimas de sus ojos reconoció de inmediato la voz de su querido Ryugen, los jounnin abrieron levemente la puerta para dejar pasar al gennin quien afirmativamente traía a un niño en su espalda.**

**Ya dentro lo bajo suavemente el chico se hallaba bastante asustado –Ya, que estas a salvo –Le dijo el del clan de los ángeles para calmarle.**

**-Ryugen –kun! –Grito la chica a la vez que se lanzaba sobre el chico con un impulsivo abrazo que le tumbo al piso**

**-Auchhhhh… ¿Qué rayos te propones Blondy? –Pregunto el chico fastidiado mientras se quitaba a la chica de encima y se ponía de pie frotando su hombro derecho.**

**-¿Ryugen –kun estas herido?**

**-Olvídalo… -Dijo el chico haciendo poco caso a las palabras de la chica y sentándose al lado del chico que acababa de traer.**

**-Y... ¿De donde sacaste a ese chico Tenshi? –Pregunto Akito acercándose donde se hallaba su hermana y los recién llegados.**

**-Increíble que te dirijas a mí después de lo que paso en el bosque Blondy… **

**-Sobre eso… lo lamento –Se disculpo Akito**

**Ryugen dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y afirmó levemente con la cabeza, se notaba que el chico se disculpaba de manera sincera- Esta bien, pues cuando salí a ver que era lo que pasaba, vi al chico perdido quería llegar a la academia pero no sabia como llegar además, se había lastimado el pie, por ello fue que le traje…**

**-¿Y en que momento fue que te lastimaste el hombro?-Pregunto Ayumi**

**-Pues…**

**-Fue cuando me ayudo… -Dijo la voz del menor**

**-Si... creo que fue cuando le hice subir a mi espalda, creo que un poco de pared me cayó encima…**

**-Hola… -Dijo Ayumi poniéndose a la altura del chico –Me llamo Ayumi ¿cual es tu nombre, ¿Qué edad tienes, ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

**-Oye… -Cortó Akito- esto es un refugio no un interrogatorio…**

**-Mi… mi nombre es…Yuki respondió el niño de golpe**

**-Yuki… -Repitió Ryugen**

**-Si, Yuki Uchiha…**

**Al oír el apellido del chico los tres gennin cayeron de espaldas al suelo, el chico los miro por un corto lapso de tiempo.**

**-Uchiha? –Pregunto Akito poniéndose de pie rápidamente seguido de los otros dos, el chico afirmo con la cabeza**

**-…tengo diez años, y referente a mis padres… pues de mamá no se desde que era niño y mi padre me mando a la academia a refugiarme…**

**-Tu padre… ¿No estarás hablando de Uchiha Sasuke? ¿No? –pregunto Ryugen bastante curioso**

**El chico negó con la cabeza –Sasuke Uchiha es el hermano de mi padre… él es Itachi Uchiha…**

**Los tres chicos se dejaron caer al piso, luego intercambiaron miradas y se pusieron a reír por el hecho de haber creído que el niño era hijo de su sensei. Luego de un corto periodo los cuatro estaban juntos en una esquina hablando de las diferentes maneras de llevar a cabo una misión…**

**-Pues ya dije… -Concluyo Akito**

**-Pues estas demente… ¿Como se te va a ocurrir hacer una técnica ilusoria en un momento así, sin duda estarías en un aprieto si se trata de un emboscada… yo en mi caso solo usaría un Bushin…**

**-No… los bushin se desaparecen muy rápido… ¿Tu que opinas Ayumi?**

**-Pues yo apoyo a… -la chica miro a ambos quienes la veían con la finalidad de recibir su apoyo- .. Pues las dos… yo…**

**-Debería ser tan simple como poder combinar una ilusión de bajo rango con una buena trampa para poder capturar al enemigo… -Corto el pequeño asombrando a los tres gennin.**

**-Pues tiene razón… -Admitió Ryugen ante la bien que había sonado la estrategia del menor**

**-¿Quién diría que un académico podría tener un tan buena idea? –Comento Akito en manera de burla.**

**-Tu mejor no digas nada… hasta hace poco también eras académico y eso que el niño es mejor que tu por 4 años…**

**-Yo ya no soy académico… a partir de mañana seré un gennin –Volvió a cortar el chico**

**-Pues tal parece que el chico es muy sorprendente… -Dijo Ayumi observando a Ryugen de reojo.**

**El chico se había quedado observando al menor del grupo… sin duda había algo en el que le llamaba la atención, el chico sin duda le hacia recordar a su hermano menor. El debería tener mas o menos la edad que tenia ese niño, claro si hubiese sobrevivido a lo de hace 7 años. **

**-Se parecen mucho…**

**Las palabras de Ayumi sacaron al chico de su concentración- ¿Qué dices?**

**-Que ustedes dos se parecen mucho… **

**Ante las palabras de la chica los tres muchachos se pusieron a comparar **

**-Es cierto… -Dijo Akito dejando salir una carcajada- ...tienen el mismo color de ojos y el mismo tono de cabello incluso el mismo tono de piel… **

**-Si cualquiera diría que son hermanos… -Comento Ayumi tapándose la boca la final, ya que había recordado el relato de su amado compañero "…cuando comenzó el ataque a Konoha luche e hice lo imposible por llegar a casa, pero cuando lo hice lo único que halle fue a mi madre muerta... y una enorme serpiente destrozando mi casa. Sin duda aquella bestia acabo también con mi hermano…"**

**-Pues, yo tuve un hermano menor… y ¿sabes? –Pregunto Ryugen dirigiéndose al chico- se llamaba igual que tu…**

**Tras decir ello se puso de pie y se alejo del trío para sentarse solo en un rincón.**

**POR OTRO LADO**

**-Muy bien escuchen todos tal como lo pensé no han mandado a su elite de lucha, no estamos en tantos problemas como esperaba, solo debemos mantenernos unidos –Dijo Itachi dirigendose a los Jounnin y al grupo Anbu –Tsunade-sama, lo mejor será que nos juntemos en grupos para atacar a cada uno de los atacantes, ya que no podemos saber que tipo de técnicas usan…**

**-Comprendido… Kakashi, ¿Ya se sabe cuantos intrusos son?**

**-Afirmativo son 14 ninjas, Neji y Hinata Hyuga ya nos lo han confirmado.  
**

**-Excelente… ¿Quiero que tanto los Jounnin como los Anbu se dividan en 14 equipos cada uno, y formen catorce equipos cada uno con 7-7 …¿de acuerdo?**

**-Espere un poco Tsunade –sama… -Dijo Itachi quien tenia unos alarga vista puestos sobre los ojos- Tal parece que si mandaron uno de la elite…**

**Tsunade se acerco a Itachi y tomo el alarga vista -¿Quién es?**

**-Un conocido mío… ya que solo hay uno de la elite del Akatsuki será bueno que el equipo que se enfrente a el tenga a los de mas experiencia…**

**-No podemos darnos el lujo de hacer eso… Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji… ¿Dónde están los demás de su grupo?**

**-Tal parece… -Inicio Neji- Que no hay suficientes ninjas para completar los catorce equipos…**

**-Pues ustedes formaran un equipo especial, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata ustedes junto con Shizune, Kakashi, Itachi y yo formaremos el grupo de ataque contra ese tipo…**

**Al oír las palabras de Tsunade hasta el mismo Itachi estuvo por caer de espaldas…- Pero Tsunade-sama… ellos son recién Jounnin y contra Kisame, necesito a los de mayor experiencia…**

**-Lo sé, pero no podemos dilatar mas tiempo tomemos lo que se tiene y adelante…**

**Itachi afirmo con la cabeza aceptando lo que la Hokage acababa de decir.**

**-Aun así… -Dijo Neji en voz baja-… solo somos 9**

**-Ya, ya Neji… -Dijo Naruto en voz bastante alta- somos menos que otros equipos pero es que valemos mas que ellos**

**-Itachi… -Dijo Sasuke acercándose a su hermano mientras este colocaba su armamento sobre sus ropajes- … yo… te felicito por lo del anbu…**

**-Supongo que luego podremos celebrarlo, ahora… debemos salvar nuestra aldea**

**-Sasuke-kun… -Grito Sakura al acercarse con los kuneis para Sasuke, pero se detuvo de golpe al notar que estaba con Itachi**

**-Ah… Gracias Sakura tu también debes de alistarte…**

**-Si… -Respondió Sakura esquivando la mirada que Itachi había clavado en ella y dirigendose a colocar rápidamente sus armas.**

**-TODOS A SUS PUESTOS! –Grito Tsunade con lo que todos los Jounnin y anbus que se hallaban en el lugar desaparecieron al instante.**

**El equipo de Tsunade y compañía se dirigía hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Kisame, todos ocultando su presencia, unos mejor que otros- Naruto puedo sentir tu presencia a 10km de distancia, has el favor de ocultarla mejor **

**-Lo lamento Tsunade-baachan**

**-¿Uchiha que sabes de Kisame? **

**-Pues…**

**-Tu no Sasuke, me refería a Itachi**

**-Kisame es muy resistente y además usa una espada que absorbe el chakra deben de tener mucho cuidado en ello, ero estoy seguro de que el… solo ha venido para una cosa…**

**-Los miembros del equipo dirigieron sus miradas a Itachi- ¿Para que? –Pregunto Sasuke un poco curioso**

**-El quiere luchar conmigo…**

**Justo cuando acababa de decir ello se detuvieron bruscamente al llegar al final del camino cubierto por árboles y arbustos, y allí se hallaba como esperando a su rival…**

**-Bien... –Susurro Itachi al resto del equipo- iré a distraerle lo mas que se pueda... Estén atentos...**

**-Uchiha... –Corto Tsunade, a lo que el poseedor del sharingan volteo hacia ella- ... recuerda que confió en ti**

**El chico al oír las palabras de la hokage asintió con la cabeza. Al segundo siguiente se hallaba detrás del miembro del Akatsuki.**

**-Sabia que serias tú el que me daría cara Uchiha Itachi...**

**-Valla manera de hablarle a un viejo amigo... ¡Que rayos se propone el Akatsuki atacando Konoha?... Según lo que supe antes de salir de allí Konoha ya no estaba entre los planes del grupo.**

**El del Akatsuki volteo hacia Itachi –Valla, no me imagine que te vería con esas ropas alguna vez... –Comento al ver al chico con las ropas de Jounnin- Pero tal parece que aun no te has integrado completamente...**

**Al oír las palabras del tipo los que permanecían ocultos intercambiaron miradas dudosas, Itachi por su lado desdoblo una sonrisa - ¿A que te refieres?**

**-Pues como es costumbre y tu mismo lo dijiste... nunca volverías a ser un ninja de Konoha, ¡Te causaba repulsión el solo hecho de ser utilizado por tontos que fuesen mas débiles que tu! ...No es así?**

**Un corto silencio se expandió por aquella área del bosque, un aire frió paso por las espaldas de quienes observaban al mayor de los Uchiha.**

**-¿Qué esta haciendo? –Pregunto Naruto en un susurro teniendo como respuesta la negación de todos.**

**-Esto no me gusta para nada Tsunade –sama –Dijo Kakashi a la Gondaime**

**-Tranquilo... –Respondió Shizune en voz casi inaudible – Cualquier cosa que ocurra, estamos aquí para poder frenarle...**

**Sasuke oía aquellas palabras, la verdad no sabia que pensar sabia que la mayoría allí no confiaba en su hermano, de hecho el no sabia si realmente debía confiar en el. Al pensar en ello imágenes de su hermano le vinieron en la cabeza, como había estado comportándose con el esa mañana, las acciones que había tomado con su hijo, en definitiva eso le hacia pensar que podía confiar un poco mas el. Sin embargo el silencio se rompió de golpe cuando una fuerte carcajada proveniente de Itachi llego a los oídos de los de Konoha.**

**-Ja, ja, ja... Tienes toda la razón del mundo Kisame –Al oír las palabras del chico Tsunade apretó fuertemente los puños, esperaba que fuera una forma de distraer al sujeto- ...Quien diría que realmente me ganaría tan fácil la confianza de los de aquí, parece que todo se olvida muy de prisa... –Al decir esto con una rápida movida de muñeca un kunei salió disparado hacia la dirección en la que se hallaban escondidos los de Konoha, el kunei cayo en un espacio vació seguido de un pequeño papel que cayo fuera del kunei. **

**Sasuke quien estaba cerca del papel lo tomo y leyó aterrado: "Kunei explosivo de humo rojo..."**

**No fue necesario que leyese mas puesto que el arma hizo explosión, haciendo que de inmediato los refugiados saliesen de su escondite para evitar daño con el impacto y ahogarse con el humo color carmesí, quedando justo delante de Itachi y Kisame.**

**-Wow! –Exclamo el que vestía con los trajes oscuros- ...Quien iba imaginarse que hasta traerías a la Hokage en el grupo, sin duda eres excepcional para ganarte la confianza de la gente...**

**Itachi sonrió malignamente mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Los del grupo no se veían muy sorprendidos los jóvenes Jounnin al menos no habían confiado en el desde el principio, Kakashi y Tsunade por su lado no se veían muy sorprendidos de hecho siquiera asombrados. Sasuke por su lado se notaba realmente dolido.**

**-...por que... –Susurro **

**Itachi llevo su mano a su bolsillo e hizo el ademán de buscar algo, los ninjas tomaron posición defensiva. Mas para sorpresa de todos lo único que saco fue un protector frontal, el cual fue mostrado a los que hasta poco habían sido sus compañeros de equipo. De la misma manera veloz en la que había lanzado el kunei explosivo tomo otro y con gran velocidad trazó una raya sobre el emblema de la hoja del protector.**

**-Lo sabia... –dijo Naruto notablemente molesto por la acción del chico -...sabia que no debíamos confiar en el...**

**-Ahora no es momento de lamentarnos –Cortó Tsunade- ...en lugar de un enemigo tenemos a dos enfrente **

**Itachi cínicamente hizo una pequeña reverencia a la hokage –Lamento haber hecho que malgaste su confianza en alguien como yo... –Dijo al tiempo en que se colocaba el protector en la frente- ...pero simplemente no hay nada que me importe en esta aldea como para volver...**

**-Maldito! –Se oyó un grito proveniente de Sasuke el cual de inmediato se lanzó con la finalidad de dar un certero golpe a su hermano.**

**Sin embargo el de piel de tiburón se adelanto y le propino un tremendo golpe al Uchiha quien salió disparado hacia un extremo. Sakura se hizo a un lado para ver a Sasuke quien había caído inconsciente. Sin esperar ni un segundo la lucha se desato, Itachi hizo aparecer su sharingan con lo que paralizo a Shizune y Kakashi, para el terror de los jóvenes Jounnin.**

**-Eres un maldito en verdad... –Dijo Neji lanzándole la mirada mas amenazante que podía al tipo – Tu hermano ya empezaba a confiar en ti...**

**-Pues en el Akatsuki solo confiamos en nosotros niño – Dijo Kisame apareciendo por detrás... –Que te parece si luchamos un poco...**

**-De eso me encargo yo... –Se oyó un voz femenina, mas Kisame no alcanzo a ver que se trataba de Tsunade pues recibió un certero golpe de patada en la nuca y cayo al piso bastante adolorido- ...Uchiha... sin duda eres todo un actor...**

**Itachi volvió a sonreír esta vez lentamente se acerco a kisame y le revisó- ¿Qué tanto estas haciendo Kisame? se bien que tu piel es muy resistente como para que ese golpe te haya afectado.**

**En efecto, el de piel de tiburón se puso de pie al instante, ante la sorpresa de todos. **

**-PERO NO CREO QUE PUEDA RESISTIR ESTO... –Corto un grito de Naruto, haciendo que tanto Itachi como Kisame volteasen hacia el- RASENGAN!**

**El impacto de la esfera de chakra impacto fuertemente en Kisame pero no pudo herirlo lo suficiente como para que perdiese el equilibrio. Naruto observo sorprendido aun con la mano en la energía como el sujeto desdoblaba una tétrica sonrisa- No puede ser... –Se dijo espantado**

**-Naruto! –Grito Hinata desesperada –Sal de allí!**

**-El grito de la chica fue en vano pues aunque lo intento el rubio no pudo safarse antes de que un rápido movimiento de Kisame le dañase fuertemente con la espada. El rubio cayo al suelo y rodó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de Hinata quien, se puso delante suyo de manera de protección. **

**-Neji... –Dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose al de ojos claros quien se preparaba para el ataque- ...yo me encargare... tu y Hinata encárguense de Kakashi y Shizune...**

**-Pero... Tsunade-sama**

**-Es una orden –Mandó la hokage mientras se adelantaba hacia los dos que tenia enfrente.**

**Sakura por su lado había logrado hacer despertar a Sasuke. Este estaba bastante dolido aunque no se explicaba si le dolía el impacto o la traición de su hermano. **

**-Sasuke date prisa.. –dijo la chica para sacar a Sasuke de su transe- ... yo no soy muy buena en la acción, pero debe ayudar a Naruto, Kakashi y Shizune con mi chakra tu puedes ayudar a Tsunade en la lucha...**

**-Maldita sea! – Se dijo para si el Uchiha mientras apretaba fuerte los puños, mas al hacerlo noto que tenia algo dentro de su mano derecha, se trataba del papel que tenia escrito acerca del kunei explosivo, pero en aquel momento Sasuke noto que había algo mas escrito en la parte inferior. Sasuke leyó unas seis veces la línea, luego una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se puso de pie. Kisame y Tsunade se habían enfrascado en un lucha de chakra, claro que le primero llevaba ventaja al absorber la energía de la Hokage, Sasuke tomo bastante impulso para cargar su Chidori y lanzarse al ataque, Sasuke paso a toda velocidad al lado de Itachi, quien siquiera intento detenerlo y se dirigió directamente a Kisame. Este dándose cuenta del ataque del Jounnin, le dio un fuerte impacto a la Hokage y la lanzo varios metros atrás, para luego tomar la espada y usarla como un escudo quedando enfrentados entre la resistencia de la espada y la fuerza del ataque. Sakura , Neji y Hinata observaban asombrados el acto, mas tenían presentes que Itachi aun estaba allí y este no se movía por el momento, pero que si decidía hacerlo podría ser bastante perturbador para aquel enfrentamiento entre Kisame y Sasuke.**

**Kisame sonrió sobriamente- Crees que vas a poder contra mi...**

**-Pues hasta ahora va bastante bien... –Contesto Sasuke retante**

**-Pues, no se si puedas conmigo... –Repuso el primero -... Pero dudo bastante que puedas contigo mismo.**

**Dicho es Sasuke sintió que por alguna razón debía de alejarse, mas no tuvo tiempo ya que de la espada y como si fuera un espejo se reflejo toda la fuerza del Chidori, la cual impacto fuertemente en Sasuke haciendo que nuevamente saliese disparado por los aires y cayese rodando cerca de Itachi. Este ultimo lo observo de reojo y luego se fue adelantando hacia Kisame. Sakura estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia su querido pero este levanto la cabeza lentamente al hacer esto su protector frontal callo de su frente dejando ver una herida bastante grande que dejaba brotar un grueso hilo de sangre.**

**-Bien... –Dijo Kisame cuando Itachi paso por su lado- ...¿deseas ser tu quien acabe con tu pequeño hermanito?... **

**No obtuvo respuesta de Itachi, ya que este se había agachado para observar el estado de la Hokage. Sasuke por su lado se puso de pie tomando su protector en su mano.**

**-Que ocurre... –Pregunto Kisame al ver que el chico se ponía de pie. **

**Sasuke sonrió levemente y luego tomo impulso para arrojar lo que tenia en su mano. El objeto paso rozando el rostro del piel de tiburón.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me atacas con el protector? ¿Que sigue? ¿tus sandalias?**

**Sasuke expandió la sonrisa por todo su rostro, para luego dejar salir un potente grito –LARGA VIDA A KONOHA!**

**Para sorpresa de Kisame una voz detrás suyo contesto el grito- LARGA VIDA! **

**Kisame volteo lentamente, Itachi ya se hallaba de pie tenia en una mano un kunei y en la otra el protector que Sasuke había lanzado –Itachi... ¿Qué significa esto?**

**El mayor de los Uchiha tomo el kunei y rápidamente lo paso por el protector que llevaba en la frente haciéndolo caer y colocándose el que tenia en su mano en la frente. Casi de inmediato Kakashi y Shizune quedaron nuevamente en movimiento, esto para sorpresa de Sakura y los Hyuga.**

**-Ya empezaba a sentirme incomodo –Dijo Kakashi frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza**

**-No puedo creerlo... –Dijo Kisame retrocediendo unos pasos- ME ENGAÑASTE!**

**-Kisame... tu sabes mejor que nadie que aquel que traiciona a la organización n puede volver... Por ello no puedo creer que en verdad te hallas dejado engañar...**

**-Ya ríndete de una buena vez... –Dijo Sasuke desde detrás de Kisame.**

**-Y si no... que?**

**Sasuke e Itachi intercambiaron una rápida sonrisa, luego se oyó en dúo -KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!**

**Unas llamas inmensas salieron de las bocas de los hermanos Uchiha. Cuando estas desaparecieron el tipo se hallaba inclinado de rodillas.**

**-Yo... lo sabia... –Murmuro el del Akatsuki aun en aquella posición.**

**Itachi se adelanto unos pasos y tomo al tipo por el cuello – Claro... lo sabias, ¿Entonces por que me has seguido el juego?**

**-Por que hay otra manera de castigar a los traidores...**

**Cuando Kisame acabo la frase una enorme explosión se vio a lo lejos. Los allí presentes dirigieron su vista al lugar...**

**-Dime... ¿Crees que tu estúpido Yuki sepa protegerse solo?**

**Itachi al oír las palabras de su antiguo compañero lo soltó de inmediato y se dio la vuelta con la intención de ir hacia el lugar...**

**-UCHIHA ITACHI... –Se escucho la fuerte voz de Tsunade quien ya se había puesto de pie, el mencionado solo volteo la cabeza levemente- ...llévate a los Jounnin, Shizune y Kakashi podemos encargarnos...**

**Itachi afirmo con la cabeza y dirigió una rápida mirada a los Jounnin los cuales asintieron con la cabeza, Todos menos Hinata quien dirigió un vista nerviosa a Naruto, quien seguía inconsciente a pesar de haber sido levemente curado por Sakura. Itachi y compañía comprendieron que ella se quedaría así que la dejaron allí.**

**-Muy bien cara de Tiburón... –Dijo Tsunade retante- ..esto es entre tu y yo...**

**MIENTRAS EN LA ACADEMIA**

**Algunos hombre vestidos de negro y rojo habían logrado entrar y atacaban a todos aquellos quienes se le cruzaban en el camino, a pesar de atacar a todos los invasores mantenían su vista vigilante ya que buscaban a una persona. Ayumi, Akito, Ryugen y Yuki se hallaban en la parte central de la academia habían logrado hacer un circulo y se protegían entre ellos.**

**-No estoy seguro de si es una buena idea el dejarte usar esas cosas... –Dijo Akito dirigiéndose al mas pequeño del grupo, quien se defendía de los shuriken con la ayuda de un kunei.**

**-No hay problema... –Dijo el niño mientras desviaba unos cuantos que se habían dirigido a quien le platicaba- ...mi padre me enseño el uso de estas cosas desde que tenia 4 años...**

**-BLONDY! deja de distraer al chico, mas peligro le ocasionas tu que los shuriken... –Corto Ryugen también haciendo lo posible por defenderse**

**Ayumi por su lado tenia pequeños problemas, la velocidad no era exactamente su fuerte, por ello tenia grandes problemas en esquivar los shuriken, mas aun cuando su oponente parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto e inicio un ataque mas rápido hacia ella – "Maldición" –Pensó la chica al hacer un movimiento brusco al esquivar una de las armas, mas quedando abierta a un ataque. Sin duda esto fue aprovechado por su oponente quien enseguida lanzó una lluvia de estrellas de acero las cuales se aproximaban a toda velocidad a la joven quien parecía paralizada ante la visión, Akito volteo lentamente solo para recibir una salpicadura del liquido rojo en su rostro... un Grito de desesperación se oyó por toda la academia haciendo que las miradas se centraran en el cuarteto. Los del Akatsuki abrieron los ojos con grandeza, tenían frente a ellos a quienes estaban buscando. **

**-No... grites de... esa... manera...**

**-Pero...**

**-Sacas de concentración a cualquiera...**

**-Maldita sea! –Exclamo Akito cerrando junto con Yuki el circulo para proteger al herido- ...Ayumi ya te lo había dicho si no eres buena en algo no lo hagas... esto solo nos ocasiona problemas...**

**-Ryugen- kun... –Susurro la chica mientras observaba al chico que se había interpuesto entre los shuriken y ella. Si bien aun tenia los shuriken en el cuerpo no parecía hacer un esfuerzo grande por resistir el dolor.**

**-No estés haciendo dramas... tu dices que siempre me estas observando... entonces debes saber que llevo un entrenamiento especial para el dolor...**

**Ayumi afirmo con la cabeza mientras veía al chico ponerse erguido sin queja alguna. De la misma manera tanto Akito como Yuki le observaban sorprendidos.**

**-Supongo que sin duda eres especial... –Dijo Akito en voz baja mirando de reojo a quien su hermana tanto quería.**

**-Akito-kun... –Se oyó la voz de Yuki quien desvió en kunei que estuvo por caer cerca del ojo del nombrado- ...el es muy resistente, ¿verdad?**

**Akito negó con la cabeza, lo cual fue visto por Ryugen quien pareció enojarse por la negación- ...él es mas que eso... él es el prodigio de Konoha de esta generación...**

**Al oír las palabras de Akito Ryugen no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco. No podía dar crédito a que quien le consideraba su rival le halla dado tal reconocimiento. Mas aquello no era algo que debía de distraerlo mucho, ya que se había percatado de algo.**

**-No sé si es mi imaginación... pero como que todos los demás... No están...**

**Al oír las palabras del chico sus compañeros dirigieron sus miradas alrededor, en efecto a simple visa no había mas que miembros del Akatsuki, los demás de Konoha parecían haberse esfumado. Los de negro y rojo se aproximaban lentamente, dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora a los cuatro jóvenes.**

**-Tal y como lo dijo Kisame-sama... –Inicio uno de los del grupo atacante- ...era notorio que no permitiría que se involucre mucho en la batalla, el lugar mas lógico para dejarle era uno donde estuviese rodeado de gente que pudiese protegerle.**

**Los tres gennin intercambiaron miradas al desconocer acerca de que hablaba el sujeto, este dio unos pasos hacia el anonadado grupo quien tomo posiciones de defensa mas cuando el sujeto dirigió su pulgar señalando hacia uno de ellos.**

**-Solo entrégate, Yuki- chan... –Al oír el nombre del chico los otros gennin voltearon levemente a verle. El chico se veía completamente asustado, aterrorizado mas bien.**

**-Yuki... –Susurro Ryugen volteando levemente- ... ¿Conoces a estos tipos?**

**El menor trago saliva antes de afirmar con la cabeza- Ellos son miembros del Akatsuki, muy malas personas en verdad...**

**-Ya veo... –Dijo Akito mientras sonreía levemente- Tal parece que estos tipos quieren llevarte con ellos pero estoy seguro que tu no quieres ir con ellos, verdad?**

**Como era de esperarse el chico negó con la cabeza. A ello tanto Ryugen como Akito dejaron salir una sonrisa compartida.**

**-KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! –Se oyó al unísono y un buen montón de ambos chicos apareció. Acto seguido tanto Ayumi como Yuki imitaron la acción.**

**-Si se quieren llevar al chico... –Comenzó uno de los Ryugen**

**-Pues deben de vencernos.. –Completo Akito y en seguida se desato una batalla entre copias, Akatsuki y los originales de Konoha.**

**Mientras los jóvenes gennin hacían lo posible por resistir, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji y Sakura habían sido detenidos por un grupo de enemigos cuya misión única era justamente de distraer al mayor de los Uchiha.**

**-Maldición! –Dijo este mismo lanzando lejos a uno de sus enemigos- ..debo de llegar donde Yuki... **

**-Ya te lo dije... –Soltó Sasuke intentando sacarse de encima a dos- .. nosotros nos encargaremos...**

**-No es tan simple... –Dijo en modo de respuesta Itachi, cada vez que quedaba libre de quien sabe donde aparecían mas- Estas malditas copias nos están molestando mucho...**

**-Yo me haré cargo de ellas- Dijo Neji de golpe accionando su Byakugan y dirigiendo una mirada firme a Itachi- ...sé que harían lo mismo si fuera mi hijo el que estuviese en problemas...**

**Itachi dudo unos segundos antes de dar la afirmativa con la cabeza, Sasuke y Sakura también asintieron, así encargándose cada uno de quienes tenían al frente, se abrieron paso entre sus rivales para luego adentrarse en el bosque y seguir el camino hacia la academia. Solo Sakura se detuvo un poco tras oír a Neji gritar con toda su fuerza "Yuuken", pero en seguida comprendió que su amigo no se daría por vencido, así que continuo junto con Sasuke e Itachi. **

Tsunade por su lado también estaba en movimiento ya que tanto ella como sus dos camaradas habían sido engañados por Kisame.

**-¡Como pudimos dejarnos engañar por una copia?**

**-Tranquila Tsunade –Sama... –Dijo Shizune para calmar a su maestra, quien se notaba molesta por lo ocurrido.**

**-No hay mucho problema, Hokage- sama... –Dijo esta vez Kakashi mostrándose bastante tranquilo.**

**-Por que tan tranquilo Kakashi-san...**

**-Pues veras Shizune... Solo debemos adelantarnos a su objetivo...**

**Tsunade sonrió al entender lo que Kakashi quería decir- ...Entonces vamos a la academia... –Dijo mientras remarcaba el curso hacia aquel lugar.**

**Sin duda la academia se había convertido en el lugar central de la invasión debían estar allí por lo menos 11 de los ninjas que invadían la aldea, estos con sus respectivos jutsus y clones le hacían la vida imposible a los gennin, pero no se iban a dejar tan fácil...**

**-Maldita sea! –Exclamo Ryugen cayendo de rodillas, había aguantado el dolor lo mas que había podido pero hasta el tenia un limite y el haberse colocado de escudo ante un ataque anterior a Ayumi no había sido exactamente la mejor idea del mundo.**

**-Tranquilo Tenshi... –Dijo Akito colocándose a su lado- ..es que siempre te llevas hasta el final... debes tomara las cosas con calma...**

**-Akito... que Ryugen este tan agotado es culpa mía... –Susurro Ayumi esquivando unos cuneéis**

**-No no lo es... –Respondió el del clan Tenshi desde el piso- ...tu no me pediste que te proteja, así que no tienes por que culparte...**

**Ayumi dejo salir una pequeña lagrima, mas no exactamente por lo ocurrido con Ryugen sino por la visión que tenia en frente. Los cuatro chicos estaban rodeados y ya los shuriken casi se habían acabado, los cuneéis no podían defenderlos por mucho tiempo, dentro de poco solo quedaría una opción enfrentar a los temibles Akatsuki cuerpo a cuerpo...**

**-Supongo que no queda otra opción... –Dijo Akito en voz bastante alta, por lo que tanto Yuki como su hermana dirigieron su vista hacia el, Ryugen levanto levemente la cabeza para verle...**

**-¿Que es lo harás?-Pregunto Yuki algo preocupado**

**Akito bajo la cabeza por unos instantes, luego de manera rápida paso su mano derecha por la parte trasera de su cabeza, de inmediato la cola que llevaba desapareció, haciendo que su larga cabellera quedara libre. Tanto los del Akatsuki como sus compañeros le observaron, aunque era algo difícil la razón, si bien era por esperar algún ataque del muchacho o por la belleza del cabello de este, sin duda era justificado todo el esmero que decía ponerle en el cuidado, a la vista y con el sol detrás suyo, la rubia cabellera se tenia de un color dorado brillante. **

**-Akito... –Grito prácticamente Ayumi al ponerse delante de su hermano- No podemos enfrentarlos... ello son el Akatsuki... -Para sorpresa de todos, Akito estiro su brazo hasta colocarlo detrás de la cintura de su hermana para obligarla a acercarse casi hasta chocar sus rostros, ante la acción Ayumi se coloro completamente- ¿Qué estas haciendo? –Murmuro la chica mientras observaba los brillantes ojos de su hermano.**

**-Ayumi, tu siempre has sido una especialista en ataques directos... físicos, por lo general siempre nos hemos complementado bien en el uso de nuestras técnicas base... tus ataques y mis ilusorias... mas supongo que ahora tendré que complementarme solo...**

**-¿De que estas hablando?**

**-Lo lamento... –Dijo el chico a la vez que se acercaba de golpe a su hermana y para sorpresa de Ryugen y Yuki le tapaba la boca con un gran beso, la chica hizo un leve intento por safarse de los labios de su hermano, pero de inmediato cayo inconsciente. Akito se coloco de rodillas y coloco a la chica en el suelo al lado de Ryugen.**

**-¿Que rayos crees que haces? -Interrogo el de cabello oscuro poniéndose de pie con algo de esfuerzo.**

**-Escúchame bien, Tenshi... –Dijo Akito sin apartar la vista de su hermana- ... sin fallo en mi técnica entonces... –Hizo una pausa al voltearse a verle – tú eres quien debe protegerles... eso por que eres el hombre que esta detrás de mí...**

**Ryugen observo a su alrededor, los del Akatsuki cerraban cada vez mas el circulo que los mantenía cautivos -¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?... ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?**

**-Ella se despertara después que ejecute la técnica, solo absorbí un poco del chakra de la familia, luego volverá a ella... es necesario para hacer la técnica...**

**-Técnica... –Repitió el chico sin entender**

**-Acaso crees que tu clan es el único que tiene super técnicas... –Aumento mientras se adelantaba unos pasos y quedaba de espaldas... –Pues no es así...**

**Dicho esto el de los cabellos largos inicio una gran concentración de chakra a lo que los del Akatsuki decidieron acercarse para atacar, Ryugen y Yuki intercambiaron miradas y luego afirmaron con la cabeza, si su compañero tenia tanta confianza en aquella técnica entonces no dudarían de el. Ambos jóvenes se propusieron a detener al enemigo quien ya se hallaba casi sobre ellos, sin duda Ryugen era todo un experto para las luchas, no había duda de que se había preparado todo ese tiempo para hacerle frente a Sasuke, Yuki por su lado no era nada malo defendiéndose pero la simple vista de los hombres de ropa bicolor le causaba un gran pánico, haciendo que se quede paralizado. Ryugen noto esto un poco tarde, ya que uno de los Akatsuki le habia tomado por el cuello y levantado varios centímetros desde el piso, provocando una gran sonrisa en sus compañeros.**

**-Yuki –kun... –Grito el de cabello oscuro al hacer un intento inútil en recatar al menor de sus compañeros., puesto que una tremenda patada por parte de uno de los Akatsuki le hizo salir disparado a varios metros de distancia.**

**-Bien ... –Susurro el sujeto quien tenia al niño por el cuello- ...Supongo que tuviste mala suerte... niño...**

**-MALA SUERTE TUVIERON USTEDES! –Dijo la voz de Akito desde la parte posterior a la que se hallaban los Akatsuki. Estos al voltear se dieron con la imagen de un Akito bastante molesto a simple vista. Aunque además con una imagen algo diferente de el, ya que sus dorados cabellos parecían haber cambiado a un tomo rojo escarlata, al igual que sus ojos. Ryugen alzo la vista para ver a su compañero, mas sin duda no esperaba la visión de su compañero haciéndole frente al Akatsuki por sus propios puños. Yuki tampoco se lo podía creer, el miraba atento a lo que su compañero estaba por hacer. **

**Akito en efecto se había quitado de encima a todo el Akatsuki, y ahora veía de reojo a sus compañeros, y dándole una fugaz sonrisa a sus amigos inicio a hacer un largo juego de sellos los cuales concluyeron con el chico señalando hacia los del Akatsuki los cuales rápidamente se levantaron y se aproximaron al chico. **

**-NINPOU BLONDY KILLER NO JUTSU !- Casi de inmediato de la misma manera que la técnica de Ryugen, un montón de líneas filudas atravesaron a varios de los Akatsuki haciéndoles caer en seguida, los que no recibían el ataque caían también ya que las líneas parecían absorberles el chakra y caían sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. En menos de 10 segundos todos los atacantes se hallaban en el piso, inertes.**

**Yuki retrocedió un par de pasos cuando Akito volteo hacia el, sin duda la acción de quien les había protegido había dejado una gran impresión en él, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse atemorizado. El chico del clan Blondy dio unos pasos hacia su compañero de equipo y le extendio una sonrisa notoriamente forzada, para luego iniciar una caída por falta de fuerzas. Ryugen observo con los ojos abiertos como su compañero se dejaba caer delante suyo, mas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para tomarle antes de que impactase con el suelo.**

**-Verdad... Que fue una técnica... sorprendente... –Dijo con esfuerzo el que ahora lucia un cabello escarlata.**

**Ryugen afirmo con la cabeza, levantando su vista para animar a Yuki a acercarse- Sin duda es una buena técnica... –Respondió por ultimo el del clan de los Ángeles.**

**-Aun no... te quedes tan tranquilo... –Volvió a hablar Akito. Mas apenas había acabado de decirlo cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido.**

**-Ahhh! –Grito Yuki puesto que una persona lo sujetaba por detrás volviéndole a hacer flotar centímetros sobre el piso.**

**Ryugen volteo la cabeza de inmediato, se trataba de Kisame, aunque claramente el chico desconocía el nombre o la identidad del sujeto –Deja a Yuki en paz... –Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie a la vez que dejaba de lado a su compañero de equipo.**

**-Valla... –Inicio Kisame sin hacer caso a las palabras de Ryugen- ...Tal parece que y haces amigos muy rápido... tu padre no debería dejarte solo así como así...**

**-El no me dejo... el me dijo que me pusiera a salvo...**

**-¡A salvo?... ¿Crees que hay algún lugar a salvo mientras nosotros estemos por aquí?**

**-NINPO KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! –Se oyó la voz de Ryugen seguido de un potente BOOM y la aparición de varios clones, que se disponían a atacar a Kisame.**

**El del Akatsuki dejo salir una gran sonrisa y acto seguido tomo su espada con la mano desocupada y en el acto acabo con todas las repicas. El gennin se quedo de piedra, si hubiese acompañado a sus repicas lo mas probable hubiese sido que hubiese acabado igual que ellas.**

**-Ryugen-kun... el no es como los otros... huye!**

**-JAMAS! –Respondió de manera firme el chico dirigiendo su vista a quien mantenía en alto a su nuevo amigo- Los del clan Tenshi jamás retrocedemos y mucho menos dejamos a nuestros aliados...**

**-Uuuuu… -Dejo salir Kisame en manera de sorpresa y estirando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que dejaba caer al Yuki para acercarse peligrosamente a Ryugen –Así que un chico del clan Tenshi… las personas de tu clan son realmente útiles niño…**

**-Las personas de mi clan… **

**-Así es, ya antes en el Akatsuki teníamos a un miembro de tu familia… un tal… Aoshi**

**Ryugen palideció de golpe, aquel nombre el lo conocía muy bien era el nombre del cual sus padres se habían sentido tan orgullosos, el nombre de su fallecido hermano mayor, el chico dibujo una sonrisa retante a aquel que le hacia frente- Mientes, sin duda ¿qué tendría que haces él con gente como ustedes…?**

**-Pues…-Dijo el del Akatsuki acercándose levemente al chico- …Supongo que conocías a aquel chico…**

**-Lo conocí, en efecto, pero era muy pequeño para recordarle, tenía una edad muy corta…**

**-Con que digas ello me basta… -Corto –Pues que sabes de el…**

**Ryugen retomo su mirada retante, no sabia por que lo hacia pero sabia que debía de sacar cara por su hermano mayor- El fue un gran ninja, lucho contra el kyubi y pues…**

**-Así que lucho contra el kyubi… -Corto una vez mas Kisame- … y supongo que murió como un héroe, no es así?- La voz de Kisame le intimidaba, mas no el mismo ser, algo en su cabeza le decía que seria mejor que no lo siguiese escuchando pero, el así no lo quería- Ellos te mintieron… tu hermano nunca murió, solo que dejo a tu familia para uniésemos…**

**-MIENTES! –Grito el chico lanzándose sobre Kisame pero siendo atrapado por este en última instancia con la diestra.**

**-Por que te mentiría… si Aoshi fue siempre un buen amigo mío… de hecho tienes sus mismos ojos y su misma mirada… -El del Akatsuki, parecía haber paralizado de alguna forma a Ryugen el cual hacia movimientos inútiles por soltarse. **

**-Deja en paz a Ryugen –Grito Yuki corriendo hacia Kisame juntando todo el valor posible que podía tener.**

**Kisame sonrió vagamente, y se limito a estirar su pierna para conectar una certera patada al chico quien salio disparado y quedo inconsciente en el suelo. Ryugen observo lo ocurrido sin poder hacer nada al respecto, realmente tenia ganas de safarse de las manos de ese tipo y darle una buena paliza, aquella paliza que estaba guardando para Sasuke Uchiha sin duda se la podía dar a el.**

**-Como decía… -Kisame llevo la mano con la que no tenia al chico hacia la parte abdominal del chico e introdujo su zurda bajo la chaqueta y el polo del mismo- …Pues hasta tienes la piel igual de suave… -Dijo riendo al final.**

**El sobreviviente del clan Tenshi no podía evitar que aquel sujeto paseara su mano por su dorso y pecho, sentía repulsión solo de verlo, pero nada podía hacer, no ahora, no podía moverse.**

**-Sabes… -Dijo Kisame disfrutando la cara de Ryugen- …tal vez tu también deberías de unirte al Akatsuki, así podrías ver a tu querido hermano…**

**Aquellas palabras finales quedaron resonando en la cabeza del chico, ahora sabia que tenia una familia un miembro de su familia al menos, pero si estaba en ese grupo de gente que tipo de persona podría ser aquel a quien sus padres tanto querían.**

**-EL NUNCA IRIA CONTIGO… MALDITO TIBURON**

**Kisame volteo levemente la cabeza al oír la voz de Akito, el chico aun llevaba la cabellera colorada. Y sin duda también toda la atención de atacarle, Kisame dejo caer a Ryugen quien de inmediato acomodo sus ropas y se separo del sujeto –No te alejes mucho… - Dijo el del Akatsuki refiriéndose a quien se intentaba alejar.**

**-NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LASTIMES A MIS AMIGOS… -La voz de Akito se notaba realmente molesta, no sabiendo exactamente si era por el hecho de que Kisame había golpeado al menor del grupo, por que aparentemente tenia terribles intenciones con su compañero de equipo, por que el ataque de Konoha le había afectado o en conclusión la unión de todas ellas.**

**Sin esperar mucho el chico se lanzo contra su enemigo, mas sin dudarlo este tomo su espada e impacto brutalmente al joven. Akito cayo al suelo con un fuerte estruendo y salpicando levemente una gotas de sangre a Ryugen y Kisame. Lentamente el cabello de Akito fue volviendo a su tono dorado, esto para volverse nuevamente rojizo pero producto del tinte de liquido carmesí que brotaba de una terrible herida frontal. Kisame dibujo una sonrisa de júbilo ante la acción.**

**Ryugen no podía creer lo que veía, el impresionante Akito que hace poco había acabado con los enemigos ahora yacía en el suelo, lentamente y como perdido se intento acercar a su compañero, sentía que flotaba, no podía tenerse en pie, no podía soportar que esto estuviese pasando. Sin darse cuenta se hallaba de nuevo en las manos de Kisame. **

**-¿Adonde piensas ir? -Pregunto este observando con placer como el chico tenia la mirada perdida en la visión de su compañero- …en verdad que le dio muchos problemas a los demás… -El del Akatsuki hizo una pausa mientras diría su mirada a otro lado luego continuo- …y bien que pensé que solo eran dos los que acompañaban a Yuki, no me había percatado de aquella chica…**

**Al opio lo ultimo Ryugen reacciono y alzo la vista hacia donde se hallaba Ayumi, la chica se hallaba de cuclillas también con la mirada perdida, notablemente había observado lo ocurrido. Ryugen tomo fuerzas del fondo y se soltó de las manos del sorprendido Kisame, rápidamente el chico se dirigió hacia Ayumi tomando en el camino a Yuki, colocándose por ultimo como escudo entre ellos y Kisame.**

**-Valla, no creí que aun tuvieses el valor para moverte… Tenshi-san…**

**-CALLATE, no me quedaría inmóvil sabiendo que quieres dañar a mis amigos- Grito, mas si bien era cierto que el tono de su voz no le fallaba al momento de decirlo, sus rodillas empezaban a mostrar una leve tembladera, la cual acabaría por delatar el pánico que sentía.**

**-Akito…Akito esta… -Se oyó un susurro de voz detrás de Ryugen**

**-El va a estar bien… -Respondió Ryugen sin voltear – solo necesita nuestro apoyo, Ayumi, por ello debemos esforzarnos para sacarle de aquí…-La chica no contesto, mas nuevamente se pudo oír la risa enfermiza de Kisame.**

**-Pues ustedes no podrán ayudarle pues no van a salir de aquí… -Dicho esto se lanzo a atacarles**

**Ante la visión de Kisame acercándose, Ryugen sintió que la vida se le paralizaba, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, ahora solo podía esperar recibir el impacto que acabaría con el… El sonido del metal rasgando la piel paso muy rápido y pudo sentir que una vez mas había sido salpicado de liquido rojo. Lentamente abrió los ojos, esperaba ver el kunei incrustado en su cuerpo, no lo sentía después de todo sus entrenamientos servia para ello, mas ante su sorpresa, no se hallaba herido.**

**-Eres un grandísimo Idiota… Kisame…**

**El nombrado retrocedió unos pasos, no se esperaba que aquella persona apareciera tan pronto en aquel lugar- I… Itachi, ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?**

**-Pues… -Dijo el Uchiha sacándose del brazo el kunei- resulta que en Konoha, somos una gran familia y nos apoyamos en todo…**

**Acabado de decir esto hicieron su aparición de golpe Sasuke y unos segundos después Sakura, se habían quedado un tanto atrás debido a la gran velocidad de Itachi. Sakura estuvo apunto de dar un grito al ver a Akito en aquel estado pero prefirió guardárselo y acercarse a ayudarle. **

**-Entiendo… Eso quiere decir que no la voy a tener tan fácil…**

**-CALLATE YA… aliento de pez- Intervino Sasuke poniéndose a la altura de Itachi- …no te preocupes por Yuki esta solo inconsciente**

**Itachi antes las palabras de su hermano afirmo con la cabeza. Más al hacerlo perdió de vista levemente a Kisame, quien al segundo siguiente ya no se hallaba delante de los Uchiha. Ambos intercambiaron miradas por un segundo.**

**Sharingan! –Se oyó decir al dúo al unísono. Con la habilidad de su clan sin duda se le haría más fácil el hallar a Kisame. Sasuke se centro en buscarle alrededor de los jóvenes y de Sakura quien intentaba ayudar a Akito, mas por el momento no tenia resultados. Itachi hacia lo propio por los alrededores esto sin efecto también, más quedo paralizado al pasmar su vista en Sasuke. Kisame se hallaba detrás suyo listo para el ataque. **

**-Sasuke Cuidado! –Grito Itachi sin efecto ya que Kisame Impacto a Sasuke de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con el pupilo de este.**

**Sakura levanto la vista al oír tanto la voz de Itachi como el golpe, mas solo para ver como su querido caía de bruces al suelo. Kisame sonrió malignamente al notar la cercanía de Sakura, esta retrocedió levemente con las rodillas, el temor empezaba a apoderarse de ella.**

**-TU LUCHARAS CONMIGO- Itachi se lanzo a por Kisame, el cual le detuvo con su espada –Ahora veras …NO TE METAS CON MI FAMILIA **

**Sakura tomo un poco de saliva para poder reponerse, observo por unos segundos a Akito, ya había detenido la hemorragia que se había producido, ya no estaba en tanto peligro como cuando había llegado, raudamente se dirigió a Sasuke, quien también había empezado a sangrar, pero a diferencia de Akito no se hallaba inconsciente. **

**-Sasuke- kun resiste por favor…**

**-Sa… kura…**

**-No digas nada… -Dijo la chica al moldear un poco de chakra para curar a Sasuke- …no te preocupes, es por el protector que sangras tanto, el protector hizo gran presión… eso es todo…. –Decía tratando de convencerse a si misma que no estaba tan mal **

**-Me duele… me duele…mi cabeza **

**-Tranquilo… todo va a estar bien…**

**-Sakura…-Susurro Sasuke tiernamente estirando su diestra para colocarla sobre el rostro de Sakura- ...Eres…tan linda…**

**Sakura estaba a punto de dejar salir lágrimas por sus ojos pero sabia por parte de Tsunade que no podía hacer eso delante de una persona herida, solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza mientras sostenía la mano de Sasuke contra su rostro.**

**-Si… si salgo vivo de esta… quisiera… yo quisiera…**

**-No digas tonterías Sasuke, tú vas a salir bien de esta…**

**-Déjame… hablar… -Sakura asintió con la cabeza, mas al notar un leve sonrojo en Sasuke- …yo quisiera… salir contigo…**

**-Lo haremos Sasuke,…aun me debes una cita…**

**-Pero…yo… preferiría… estar contigo siempre… y que formemos una familia…mas adelante…**

**Sakura no parecía estar muy atenta a lo que en realidad decía Sasuke ya que estaba concentrada en curarle con la otra mano, la chica solo afirmo con la cabeza. **

**Itachi tenia bastante acorralado a Kisame con sus clones de tierra, ahora sin duda solo debía de darle el golpe definitivo con su mejor técnica.**

**-¿Que esperas Itachi…? –Interrogo el atrapado notablemente cansado- Remátame con la técnica mas poderosa del sharingan…**

**Itachi cerró los ojos, sin duda eso era lo que haría no tenia la menor intención de dejar que su antiguo compañero escapara de allí, y para ello debía de sacarlo de combate, la manera más rápida por el momento le parecía la técnica ilusoria mas fuerte del Sharingan… **

**-Te esperan más de 100 días de dolor en tu alma, Kisame- Dijo el mayor del clan Uchiha abriendo los ojos de golpe. Mas para su sorpresa un líquido verdoso cayo de inmediato en su rostro haciéndole de inmediato cerrar los ojos. De inmediato los clones de tierra desaparecieron, y Kisame aprovecho para atacar a su ahora indefenso contrincante.**

**Ryugen intentaba hacer reaccionar a Ayumi quien seguia perdida ante la visión de su hermano, por mas que el chico la llevaba moviéndole de atrás a adelante la chica no reaccionaba, mas de pronto ambos se vieron cubiertos por una sombra y una especie de niebla, de inmediato Ayumi cayo inconsciente otra vez. El muchacho volteo la cabeza, y para su terror Kisame se hallaba detrás de él.**

**-Hola de nuevo… -Dijo de manera cínica, tomándole nuevamente por la ropa y subiéndole a su altura- …espero que hallas reconsiderado… no vas a querer que suelte otro gas verdad?**

**-Un gas?... –Repitió con dificultad el muchacho…**

**-Así es aquel gas tan especial que tu amiguita acaba de absorber hace que quien lo absorbe valla cayendo en un profundo sueño hasta que muere ahogado o sin aire… PERO NO TE PREOCUPES…-Aumento al ver la cara que ponía el chico –demora unos 5 minutos en hacer efecto al 100 por ciento…**

**-PUES NO CREO QUE VALLAS ATENER TIMPO DE VER ESO!**

**Kisame volteo al oír la voz de Tsunade pero no pudo ver a nadie pues la Hokage le propino una tremenda patada que le hizo salir disparado y estrellarse a algunos metros del lugar de partida. Ryugen cayó cerca de Tsunade quien lo ayudo a ponerse en pie.**

**-Lo han hecho muy bien... Ahora yo me encargare…**

**El chico afirmo con la cabeza algo dudoso, y se dispuso a acercarse nuevamente a Ayumi, cuando llego a sus oídos el nombre de una técnica que el conocía muy bien…**

**-NIINPOU CHAKRA ONI NO JUTSU!**

**El chico volteo de inmediato solo para ver que la Hokage caía a sus pies, Kisame nuevamente se encaminaba hacia el, el joven gennin retrocedió unos pasos tropezando con Ayumi y cayendo al suelo.**

**-Dime… Tenshi, estoy seguro que conoces esa técnica verdad?**

**Ryugen no respondió, pero sabia que la conocía, era el tipo de técnica de grado A que a el no le gustaría usar sobre nadie, una técnica de baseado de Chakra**

**-Supongo que con esto ya no te quedan dudas, o si? –el chico solo bajo la cabeza.**

**Sasuke se puso de pie lentamente, unos segundos atrás había sentido como Sakura había caído a su lado, sin duda había usado todo su chakra curándole, ahora el se sentía muy bien. Pero al ver la imagen del campo de batalla se quedo de piedra, Akito estaba boca arriba inconsciente aun tenia rastros de sangre en su rostro y sobre todo en su cabello, Itachi estaba cerca de el a unos cuantos pasos, tal parecía que estaba inmovilizado en el suelo ya que parecía hacer un esfuerzo tremendo e intentaba moverse, Tsunade estaba en el suelo y no movía, Auki aun no parecía haber despertado y por ultimo Kisame estaba de pie con Ryugen cogido por el cuello delante de todos. Sasuke empuño su kunei y dio unos pasos quedando a la altura de Itachi, fue cuando Kisame volteo. **

**-Valla el hermanito de Itachi quiere detenerme… no creo que puedas hacer nada…**

**-CALLATE! **

**-Pero Sasuke… Que rápido se te olvidan las cosas, por que no miras a tu lado –Sasuke dudo un segundo y luego bajo levemente la cabeza a su lado derecho, donde se hallaba Itachi- …ese hombre que esta allí no es tu hermano… es el acecino de tu familia, el mato sin remordimiento a tu padre, y a tu madre te dejo que vivieras un infierno.**

**Sasuke apretó fuertemente el kunei en su mano mientras observaba a Itachi y escuchaba a Kisame, todo aquel tiempo había querido hacer a un lado todos sus deseos de venganza, pero ahora estaban allí de nuevo, además Itachi estaba allí indefenso, fácilmente podría atacarle y completar su tan deseada venganza**

**Sin esperar mas palabras Sasuke levanto su mano con el kunei en ella, su mirada parecía perdida, Itachi intentaba hallar razón el ella pero solo veía a su hermano pequeño perdido. Kisame sonrió al notar la acción que Sasuke tomaría. Sasuke clavo la vista en su hermano, quien sin hacer gesto alguno cerro los ojos, el lo sabia bien tarde o temprano eso tendría que pasar por ello ya estaba preparado. Sasuke tomo aire y arrojo el arma con todas sus fuerzas, sin notar realmente si había o no dado en el blanco. De inmediato se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Kisame, y le propino un fuerte impacto, haciéndole soltar a Ryugen y tomándole el.**

**-Estas bien… -Le susurro a su alumno, Ryugen afirmo torpemente con la cabeza- …necesito que te concentres… tienes que hacer la técnica base de tu clan…**

**Ryugen observo a su maestro –Tenshi no jutsu?**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza –Si le dejamos sin concentración de chakra podré atacarle mas fácilmente…**

**El chico afirmo con la cabeza y se separo de su maestro, Sasuke por su lado se dispuso a distraer al enemigo.**

**-Valla que das una buena patada… no me sorprende que Itachi siempre hablase tanto de ti… y tu mira como le pagaste….**

**-Eso ya no me importa… -Dijo mientras concentraba un nuevo chidori –Esta vez no pienso fallar…**

**-Pues… es una lastima… yo tampoco… -El del Akatsuki se deshizo de su espada para poder concentrar una esfera de chakra oscura.**

**Sasuke lo observo algo curioso pero al notar el color de la esfera sabia que no era nada bueno. Más en aquel mismo instante oyó algo que le hizo saber que todo iba a ir mejor…**

**-Tenshi no jutsu! –Se oyó la voz de Ryugen desde detrás de Kisame, de inmediato la esfera oscura desapareció. **

**Kisame volteo hacia el chico –Tu maldito engendro…la técnica base de Aoshi…**

**-No es la técnica base de mi hermano… -Dijo el joven cortando – es la técnica base de mi clan, y aquella técnica que querías hacer también lo es, no voy a dejar que sigas ensuciando el honor de mi familia…**

**-Tu familia no tiene honor! –Grito Kisame mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad a Ryugen **

**Sasuke se dispuso a hacer un cambiaso con el chic, pero en aquel preciso instante una nube apareció delante suyo y para su impresión Kakashi salio de ella indicándole que retrocediera.**

**-Pero… -Intento decir Sasuke ya que Kisame tenía a su pupilo por el cuello y sin duda esta vez no quería mas que estrangularlo, sin embargo Kakashi asumió una postura extraña e hizo varios sellos**

**NIINPOU CHUYIYOSE SAN BEAST NO JUTSU! **

**Para sorpresa de Sasuke una bestia gigante con tres cabezas de perro apareció delante de ambos y antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta una de las cabezas del animal había congelado la Kisame. Seguido de unas ráfagas de fuego y aire cortante de las otras dos cabezas del animal. Kakashi dio unos pasos hacia delante para asegurarse de que Kisame no pudiese moverse, y en efecto estaba inmóvil. Al motar ello la bestia desapareció y Kakashi se dejo caer de espaldas al suelo. Sasuke se acerco a su antiguo maestro.**

**-Eso fue… sorprendente…**

**-Lo lamento Sasuke… -Dijo este con voz bastante agotada -…nos detuvieron… y ahora ya no tengo mas energía…**

**Sasuke primero no comprendió el por que del comentario de su sensei pero luego lo noto, en su totalidad los ninjas que a un principio habían sido derrotados por Akito se ponían de pie, todos notablemente dañados y adoloridos, mas aun así eran del Akatsuki, Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos, estaba rodeado. Pensó pedirle a Ryugen que aplicase su técnica los enemigos pero el chico también se veía muy cansado. Aparentemente no había salida posible. Los del Akatsuki lo sabían pues cerraban cada vez mas las posibles salidas del chico, sonrientes. Sasuke debía de aceptar la derrota, ya no podía hacer nada.**

**-Niinpou Ola de arena! –Una enorme cantidad de arena paso por el campo de batalla capturando a todos los Akatsuki. Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia el árbol que se hallaba detrás suyo.**

**-Sabaku no Gaara…**

**-No… -Respondió este- soy el Kazekage...**

**Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que ya no había de que preocuparse, ahora las cosas estaban mas en calma.**

**Hoy observo tranquila por la ventana**

**Quiero creer que estarás aquí mañana**

**Una ilusión, puedo creer… que aun a mí me has de querer**

**Quiero estar hoy a tu lado**

**Y calentar aquel corazón helado**

**Que pide calor… para tu solitario corazón**

**Es de verdad esto que hoy te digo**

**Sin ti mi corazón es solo un triste mendigo**

**Y aun más…cuando vienes y te vas**

**Puedo ver entrar los rayos dorados**

**Trayendo a mí los recuerdos añorados**

**Por ello te digo a ti… vuelve pronto a mí**

**AVANCES **

**La aldea esta destrozada, pero el espíritu de la hoja siempre resurge, un nuevo reto se presenta, muchos amigos ahora están fuera de combate, aun así debemos seguir**

**KONOHA NEW GENERATION CHAPTER 11: UNA DURA DECISIÓN, LA ELECCIÓN DEL SEXTO HOKAGE**

**Se acabo la primera temporada amigos! Muy feliz navidad, este es mi regalo para ustedes. La siguiente temporada pienso subirla para año nuevo así que espero que me digan si desean que siga aquí mismo o le haga como una historia aparte, eso ya depende de ustedes. Para la siguiente temporada tendremos las tan esperadas reacciones de parejas, además con ver el titulo del siguiente cap se daran cuenta de lo bueno que va a ser, bien pásenla bien**

marion-asakura**: Como vez la cita se cancelo eso ni duda pero que tal la propuesta, la Sakura ni cuenta se dio… jajaja**

richielover**: Pues aquí ya digo que la siguiente temporada es pues ya otra cosa es decir que la historia ya pasa a otro plano esta fue la primera como para conocer a los personajes aumentados y eso. Pues como ves Itachi no esta exactamente herido, pero eso ya lo veran luego**

sakurasasuke**: Ya vistes un acecamiento flash entre sakura e Itachi. Mas adelante veras como sakura si que se acerca A Sasuke.**

tere-chan**: sin duda me parecio que el Akatsuki era el indicado, el sonido sera mas adelante**

aradio akimichi**: Actualizado y listo. Este fue un capitulo doble muy largo espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**

**Nos vemos**

**Yo Kya**


	12. Una dificil decision la eleccion del sex

**KONOHA NG:**

**Resumen de la primera temporada: **

**Primero tenemos que Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y en general todos los antiguos gennins de konoha toman un examen y se convierten en jounnin.**

**Luego se les comunica que sus deberes inician como dirigentes de equipos gennin para lo cual cada equipo será dirigido por un chico y una chica. Entre los equipos tenemos las parejas: Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto e Ino, Hinata y Neji, Lee y Gai.**

**Para variar y el primer día esta lleno de sorpresas, los miembros del equipo de Hinata son miembros del clan Hyuga, Naruto tiene como aprendiz al grupo de Konohamaru y Sakura se halla con dos gemelos de largos cabellos miembros del clan Blondy, Akito y Ayumi, no pasa mucho para que Sasuke llegue, a la vez aparece el tercer miembro gennin del equipo, Ryugen Tenshi.**

**Luego, notoriamente el chico Ryugen no se lleva bien con Sasuke es mas parece odiarle por alguna razon, pero esto no es razón para que sorprenda a todos con sus habilidades arrebatándole a Sasuke los dos cascabeles de la prueba de admisión.**

**Poco después de ello la primera misión de los nuevos gennin es escoltar al enviado del país del viento a konoha, mas serán atacados por un grupo liderado por "el ninja de la muerte" los jounnin y gennin hacen su mejor esfuerzo, mas al final todo sale bien, ya que debido a la intervención de Gaara, quien era al que escoltaban, el ataque es detenido. **

**Los heridos se recuperan,Neji no podrá dirigir su equipo por un lapso de tiempo, y Ryugen se ha fugado por la ventana. Un encuentro entre el y Ayumi pone al descubierto las razones de su profundo odio hacia Sasuke, la muerte de su familia. A la vez Naruto trama un plan para ayudar a Sakura con Sasuke. **

**Al día siguiente las cosas retoman su camino, Hinata quiere advertir a sus alumnos sobre el descanso que tomaran por la ausencia de Neji, mas halla a sus pupilos con el kazekage el cual poco después se ofrece a suplir a su compañero. Naruto y Sakura tienen una cita la cual despierta los celos de Sasuke. Este sale corriendo rumbo al bosque al ver a Naruto y Sakura besarse, Sakura le sigue y tras una gran persecución Sasuke acaba por decirle a Sakura lo mucho que realmente le quiere. Pero la escena es interrumpida por Ryugen quien reta Sasuke, este acepta.**

**Mientras ellos luchan bajo la lluvia, Gaara invitado en la casa Hyuga se entera de la boda a realizarse el día siguiente entre Hinata y Neji, este ultimo habla en secreto con el kazekage para que ayude a impedir el evento. En la pelea de Sasuke y Ryugen este ultimo revela a Sasuke las razones de por que lo odia tanto y le hace caer en tremendos apuros al estar por eliminarle, mas en ultimo momento es rescatado por quien nunca imagino, Itachi.**

**Luego de ello Sasuke despierta en el hospital donde todos parecían saber que Itachi se hallaba en la villa, se le informa que este ayudo a su rescate de las manos de Orochimaru,y desde entonces realiza trabajos de espionaje para konoha, poco después también le dirán que debe de vivir con el. Ya luego de eso, Gaara piensa sobre lo ocurrido con los Hyuga, ya que no solo detuvo la boda de Hinata con Neji sino que acabo casado con ella. La chica lo espera y le hace saber que en verdad gusta del chico, Gaara acaba dándose cuenta de lo mismo, y tras una corta platica con shukaku, Hinata logra hacer contacto con Gaara.**

**Contra todo lo que Sasuke se espera lleva una buena relación con Itachi mas al ver las accione s que este toma con Yuki, su "hijo",poco después Itachi habla con Tsunade para que admitan a Yuki en el grupo gennin, mas para ello debe de contar la realidad del origen del niño, el cual no es su hijo pero fue criado por el como si lo fuera. Por otro lado Sasuke busca a Ryugen puesto que ha decidido hacerse cargo de el, mas en la búsqueda se halla con Sakura a quien invita a un a cita, tras varios sucesos intermedios, konoha empieza a ser atacada por Akatsuki quienes vienen por Itachi y Yuki. Tsunade ya había pedido a Itachi dirigir el escuadrón anbu, mas ahora que sabe que Kisame esta en el grupo que ataca Konoha. Mientras los anbu y los Jounnin de konoha defienden la aldea, Yuki y Ryugen llegan al refugio donde poco después también serán atacados. Itachi sabe que el objetivo central de Kisame es hacerle sufrir puesto que abandono el Akatsuki y no ve mejor manera que metiéndose con Yuki.**

**Al finalizar el capitulo anterior estamos así:**

**Naruto fue herido por Kisame por la fuerza de su propio rasengan, Hinata se quedo cuidando de el. Neji se ofreció a detener el enemigo para que Itachi y los demás llegaran donde los gennin. Akito realiza una gran técnica pero el atacado brutalmente por Kisame, Ayumi queda en shock a causa de esto. Ryugen se entera de que su hermano mayor Aoshi no esta muerto sino que es parte del Akatsuki. Tsunade luego de proteger a Ryugen, recibe una técnica absorbedor de chakra. Sakura queda inconsciente tras curara a Sasuke de una herida causada por Kisame, Itachi estaba inmovilizado y Sasuke lanza hacia el un kunei por sus ráfagas de venganza. Mas en el momento mas critico aparece Kakashi, tarde como siempre y realiza una fenomenal técnica que saca a Kisame del camino, mas Kakashi queda sin energía, y Sasuke y Ryugen los únicos en pie quedan rodeados por los demás enemigos, cuando Sasuke parece haber perdido toda esperanza una ola de arena limpia el campo de enemigos, Gaara llega para salvarles.**

**KONOHA NG CHAPTER 11**: **UNA DURA DECISIÓN, LA ELECCIÓN DEL SEXTO HOKAGE**

**En la brillante mañana **

**no tengo alguna duda**

**mi vida cambia día a día sin parar**

**hoy debo de seguir a más…**

**Adelante sin parar**

**un mundo lleno (realidad)**

**hará que mi pulso se acelere **

**brinque de emoción, aunque no llegue al fin**

**lo intentare una y otra vez**

**solo para estar…cerca a ti **

**Las cosas parecían estar en orden ahora, habían pasado ya tres días desde que el ataque había sido detenido, ahora los heridos se hallaban en el hospital recuperándose. Sasuke sin duda era uno de los pocos que se hallaba en movimiento, entraba y salía de cada cuarto para verificar que la salud de sus amigos se hallase bien. Sakura seguía inconsciente, esto según los médicos se debía a que había gastado en su totalidad su chakra, lo mismo ocurría con Kakashi. Naruto estaba recibiendo una curación especial ya que sus órganos internos habían estado muy cerca de explotar, Hinata le hacia compañía junto con Gaara. Neji estaba en revisión ya que sus ojos habían vuelto a debilitarse producto de la batalla. Tsunade estaba inconsciente también, los médicos no se explicaban muy bien su estado.**

**Sasuke se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo para darse un relajo mientras tomaba un poco de agua, no había parado de esta situación desde que todo acabo, estaba exhausto. Tras aquel leve descanso, prosiguió su camino, pasando por delante de la habitación de Akito. Fuera de la habitación se hallaban sus otros dos alumnos, ambos llevaban la cabeza baja.**

**-Aun no hay noticias… -Susurro Sasuke, haciendo que ambos jóvenes levantasen la cabeza hacia ellos.**

**-Aun no nos dicen nada… -Respondió Ryugen poniéndose de pie- …la madre de Ayumi esta dentro, pero el doctor dice que no hay reacción aparente ante la curación de chakra…**

**-Ya veo… ¿Cómo están ustedes? **

**-Ayumi aun esta un poco conmocionada, yo por mi lado me encuentro bien…**

**Sasuke sonrió levemente al notar el tono en el cual el chico se refería a el, ya no le hablaba de la manera despectiva de antes, ahora solo le hablaba de aquella manera respetuosa como la que un alumno se refiere a su maestro.**

**-Pues espero que Akito se recupere pronto… Ahora, debo de seguir con los demás…**

**El chico afirmo con la cabeza, luego observo a su maestro alejarse por el pasillo. Sin duda lo que había ocurrido días atrás le había hecho el ver las cosas de una manera diferente. Lentamente tomo asiento al lado de Ayumi, aunque la chica mantenía la cabeza gacha el sabia bien no solo por le sonido sino por la aptitud, que ella se hallaba llorando, había estado así desde que reacciono y se dio cuenta lo delicada que era la situación de su hermano. El de cabellos oscuros dirigió su vista la techo del pasillo**

**FLASH BACK**

**Sasuke y Gaara se encontraban recogiendo a los desmayados y Ryugen se había acercado a Ayumi, la chica tenia un color algo azul, fue entonces cuando recordó lo que Kisame había dicho sobre la técnica "Así es aquel gas tan especial que tu amiguita acaba de absorber hace que quien lo absorbe valla cayendo en un profundo sueño hasta que muere ahogado o sin aire…", el chico sabia que no había tiempo como para esperar que los mayores le prestaran ayuda, al acercarse había notado lo baja y poco constante que era su respiración, mas ahora ya no le podía sentir... lo dudo por un segundo mas raudamente se dio cuenta de que no había mas tiempo para hacer ello, tomo a la chica por la nuca y junto su boca a la suya para proporcionarle el aire que necesitaba. Para sorpresa suya la chica reacciono mas rápido de lo que el se esperaba, y aun peor de lo que el esperaba ya que al instante un gran impacto de palma abierta estaba en su rostro.**

**END FLASH BACK**

**Ryugen se llevo la mano a la mejilla y la froto levemente, no era el hecho de que le hubiese dolido el golpe recibido hace días, solo que el realmente pensaba que le agradaba a la chica y puesto aquella reacción no se la esperaba, después de todo no había sido un beso exactamente. El silencio reino en aquel espacio del pasillo una vez mas...**

**Sasuke prosiguió su caminata hasta llegar a una habitación que llevaba un cartel bien grande en la entrada "Uchiha". Sin hacer mucho ruido entreabrió la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación, el cuarto estaba con las cortinas cerradas, aunque el aire que entraba por la ventana las elevaba un poco, la persona que estaba en la cama permanecía profundamente dormida, y su lado se hallaba quien vigilaba su sueño.**

**-Aun no despierta...**

**-Te equivocas... hace poco abrió los ojos pero ya sabes, se hallaba desubicado y confundido se durmió pronto.**

**Itachi se puso de pie y se coloco delante de su hermano menor, la diferencia de alturas ya no era tanta como hace años, sin duda Itachi seguía siendo mas alto pero esto era solo por escasos 10 o 15 centímetros. Los brillantes ojos oscuros del mayor recayeron sobre el otro, el cual de inmediato desvió la vista.**

**-Aun estas moleste... eh? –Pregunto Sasuke**

**Itachi negó con la cabeza y se acerco a la cama del niño para sentarse –Solo que... en verdad pensé que estaba muerto... –Dijo Itachi bajando la mirada- Tuviste la oportunidad de tomara la venganza que tantos años has deseado... ¿Por qué no me mataste?**

**Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió para salir de ella, mas antes de ella dirigió una mirada a su hermano y respondió su pregunta- En aquel momento... yo asesine al asesino de mi familia, cumplí mi venganza... aquel hermano mío que me hizo sufrir esta muerto ahora... tu eres mi hermano... mas no aquel... **

**Tras aquellas palabras una esforzada sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke y esta fue contestada por una igual de su hermano. **

**UNOS DÍAS DESPUES**

**-Tenshi que rayos estas esperando!-Grito Sasuke para animar a su alumno a proseguir con el entrenamiento que le había propuesto, más el chico permaneció echado en el suelo.**

**-Me parece una ridiculez… -Dijo el chico acomodándose en el suelo -…Akito sigue en el hospital, Ayumi le esta cuidando, Sakura- sensei esta apoyando en el hospital, la mayoría de los aldeanos están reparando las cosas que causo el ataque…**

**-… ¿Y…? –Corto Sasuke**

**Ryugen se puso de pie pesadamente hasta quedar cerca de Sasuke, al cual observo con cara de incredibilidad –Que… eres el único que se le ocurre entrenar en un momento como este… **

**Sasuke dejo salir un respiro, luego se cruzo de piernas para dejarse caer al suelo sentado, su alumno imito su acción- Supongo que te diste cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke dirigiendo su mirada al chico- Aquel del Akatsuki quería algo de ti…**

**Ryugen guardo silencio a la vez que bajaba la cabeza, el sabia mejor que nadie lo que había ocurrido en aquellos momentos, desde aquel día había tenido muchas cosas en que pensar.**

**-Si tienen alguna razón de venir por ti… ten por seguro de que lo harán… por ello no puedo perder tiempo en dejar de entrenarte… -Sasuke observaba atento a su pupilo el chico no había levantado la vista se notaba con facilidad que ocultaba algo- Ryugen… -El chico alzo la vista levemente al oír su nombre- Se que no soy de tu entero agrado, pero… si puedo ayudarte en algo…**

**-Lo dudo… -Corto el chico poniéndose de pie- …por ahora entréname como has dicho**

**Sasuke no dudo mucho y simplemente se puso de pie para continuar con su entrenamiento. Mientras ellos se hallaban entrenando, por los cielos de Konoha se elevaba una majestuosa ave, al verla los Jounnins y demás sabían que debían de dirigirse al despacho la Gondaime.**

**En menos de diez minutos el despacho ya se hallaba poblado de ninjas, la mayoría luciendo vendajes por la participación de hace unos días. Tras esperar por largos quince minutos una persona se hizo presente para hablarles.**

**-Es Gondaime! –Grito uno de los Anbu que se hallaban allí. Sin embargo la Hokage no traía cara de buen humor, no contesto a los gritos de recibimiento de los ninjas.**

**-Silencio!-Grito de golpe asustando a mas de uno- No les he hecho venir para que hagan escándalo… si no para hacer un anuncio…-La seriedad de las palabras de Tsunade asustaban a los presentes, de golpe un gran silencio invadió la habitación- Como todos saben… muchos de nuestros aliados y ninjas están ahora en condiciones graves, o de gran cuidado… Anbus, Jounnins, Chuunins e incluso a mi gran pesar Gennins y civiles… niños y adultos… Todo esto nos hace tener presente que no estamos listos para enfrentar un gran ataque, debemos de crecer en defensa, aumentar en ataque… -Decía mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación- …en definitiva, a partir de hoy debe empezar una nueva era en Konoha.**

**El silencio desapareció repentinamente cuando todos los presentes rompieron el silencio exclamando con vítores a la jefe de su aldea. **

**-Tsunade –sama es la mejor!**

**-Sin duda con ella al mando llegaremos lejos!**

**Tsunade dirigió una mirada seria a la multitud con lo cual el silencio retomo el lugar- …sin duda, una era nueva debe empezar en Konoha hoy… pero… no seré yo quien la guié… -Miradas nerviosas aparecieron entre la multitud, la Hokage por su lado tomo asiento y notando todas ellas, volvió a hablar para explicarse- …Como dije, hay muchos de nuestros aliados se hallan en condiciones graves o de gran cuidado… en este ultimo rubro me incluyo…**

**-Hokage- sama… -Interrumpió Kakashi adelantándose de entre el gran grupo de ninjas- … ¿Es que acaso se encuentra de tanta gravedad? **

**Tsunade negó con la cabeza y desdoblo una pequeña sonrisa al grupo que le observaba sin perderle detalle- Mi condición física no es grave… mas no puedo seguir siendo la Hokage…**

**-Eso no puede ser –Dijo un miembro del anbu bastante vendado**

**-Si se halla bien de salud por que no puede seguir dirigiendo la aldea- Corto otro**

**-Es cierto que no me hallo delicada físicamente, pero… en el ataque que recibí… pues ahora tengo imposibilitada la concentración de chakra, se me es imposible dirigir a una aldea ninja… lo lamento…**

**El silencio abrumador se extendió por no solo toda la habitación sino por todo la aldea.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

**-Sasuke-kun! –La inconfundible voz de Sakura corriendo hacia su querido Sasuke lleno por completo el espacio desierto entre los árboles del espeso bosque de la aldea.**

**-Que bien que ya no estés tan atareada con las curaciones, Sakura –dijo Sasuke al voltearse desdoblando una gran sonrisa, para sorpresa de Sakura. Sakura llego hasta la altura de Sasuke, y lo miro de manera curiosa, cosa que sin duda noto el joven -¿Ocurre algo con mi cara, Sakura?**

**La chica no contesto, solo se acerco a Sasuke y le dejo un calido beso en la mejilla, este se coloro de pies a cabeza y se puso bastante nervioso.**

**-Oye¿Qué estas haciendo?**

**-Te extrañe mucho… Sa Su Ke kun… -Respondió la chica inclinándose nuevamente **

**-Pues… yo… también… -Dijo volteando la cabeza para evitar que Sakura notase el rubor en su rostro. Sasuke acababa de recordar lo que había dicho a Sakura durante la lucha con Akatsuki, aunque no estaba muy seguro si ella le había prestado la atención debida.**

**-¿Ocurre algo Sasuke?- Pregunto Sakura al notar el tiempo que Sasuke tardaba en voltear**

**-No, no es nada… Por cierto –Cambio de tema- ¿Qué sabes de los otros?**

**-Ah.. –Sakura bajo la cabeza, notablemente lo que iba a decir no era nada que le gustara- …Pues ya sabes lo de Tsunade, es imposible regenerar sus puntos de Chakra, casi todos los demás se han recuperado. **

**-Entonces… ¿por que esa cara?**

**Sakura subió la vista hacia Sasuke, la chica tenía los ojos iluminados y llorosos- es que… Akito esta muy mal… -dijo entrecortadamente puesto que unas lagrimas habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos y le costaba el mantenerse calmada- …Naruto también esta muy grave…**

**Sakura no pudo aguantar mas y estallo en llanto, apoyándose en Sasuke, este estaba bastante impresionada, solo podía intentar consolar a su compañera, después de todo era muy difícil engañarle después de que sabia tanto de medicina.**

**-Supongo que debemos ser fuertes por nuestros alumnos, después de todo son un equipo, y no podemos estar así con ellos, debemos de ser fuertes para darles fuerza, después de todo, Akito debe de recuperarse no es tan débil… -Sasuke hizo una breve pausa, para luego hacer a Sakura un poco hacia atrás para que pudiese verle a la cara-…por el lado de Naruto… ese Uzurotonkachi no se dejara ir tan fácilmente… recuerda que aun no ha cumplido su sueño.**

**Sakura afirmo con la cabeza y sonrió un poco –Si el supiera que estamos en busca de uno nuevo despertaría al instante…**

**-Así es… Por cierto, ya saben quien será?**

**Sakura se quedo observando a Sasuke como no creyendo lo que oía- ¿Aun no lo sabes?-El chico negó con la cabeza, acto seguido Sakura se acerco a su oído y le murmuro algo.**

**-QUE!-Se oyó el grito de Sasuke al oír lo que Sakura acababa de decir.**

**DOS DIAS DESPUES**

**Las calles de Konoha se lucían tétricas, muchos de los muertos en la batalla recibían sepultura ese día, por todos lados se veían ninjas vestidos de negro llorando a sus amigos que habían partido. Especialmente, en un féretro que se hallaba casi en el centro de la larga fila, si bien no había mucha gente los que se hallaban allí realmente se veían dolidos.**

**-Por que! –Lloraba de manera desesperada una chica de cabellos rosa sobre el ataúd- Por que!**

**-Tranquila Sakura… -Dijo Sasuke intentando calmarle- …el era un buen ninja… sin duda hubiese llegado muy lejos… -La voz de Sasuke se oia entrecortada, era muy obvio que queria ayudar a Sakura reponerse y no lo iba a lograr llorando como ella.**

**Un joven gennin se poso delante del féretro y coloco unos googles encima- Lo lamento tanto… oni-chan… yo quería superarte pero no de esta manera… primero tuvieron que ser mis padres, luego mi abuelo y ahora a ti a quien te consideraba mi hermano y me ejemplo a seguir… **

**-Tranquilo konohamaru… a el no le hubiese gustado que lo despidamos así…**

**-Tienes razón- Contesto el chico a Sasuke- …En ese caso…**

**Todos se voltearon al mismo tiempo y sonrieron al mas similar estilo de Naruto –VAMOS AL ICHIRAKU A COMER RAMEN!**

**Así todos se encaminaron, mas el único que se quedo al lado del féretro fue Sasuke. A quien ahora sin presencia de nadie podían brotarle las lagrimas sin resentimientos –Eres un baka… UZUROTONKACHI… Por que tenías que morirte…**

**Naruto despertó de golpe y completamente asustado. Se observo las manos para asegurarse que no era un fantasma. Cuando estuvo convencido dejo salir un fuerte suspiro.**

**-Me alegra que estés bien… -Dijo una voz algo tétrica desde la esquina de la habitación, Naruto volteo de inmediato la cabeza.**

**-Gaara… -Dijo Naruto en un susurro, bajando la cabeza por ultimo-…cuanto tiempo a pasado…**

**-Casi una semana…**

**-Rayos… -Dijo Naruto, a la vez que observaba como el kazekage se ponía de pie - …eh? Que hacías aquí… Gaara…**

**-Pues solo me pidieron que te cuide… **

**-Te pidieron que me cuides…-Murmuro el rubio algo confundido**

**Gaara asintió con la cabeza –Hinata Hyuga… ella fue… **

**-Ya veo... debo agradecérselo... ella siempre esta muy pendiente de mi...**

**-Naruto... –Dijo Gaara desde su posición llamando la atención del chico- ¿Aun deseas mi puesto en tu aldea?**

**Naruto dejo salir una risa nada disimulada a la vez que se ponía de pie y se diría a Gaara- Pues claro... ya te lo había dicho, yo seré el Hokage y tu seguirás el Kazekage, así les demostraremos que no importa las circunstancias de la vida... podemos salir adelante si hay personas que nos importan...**

**Fue Gaara quien esta vez dejo salir una especie de risa, casi de inmediato volteo para dirigirse a la entrada de la habitación, mas volteando en ultima instancia- ...Pues... una vez mas te han ganado el puesto...**

**El de la aldea de la arena pestaño un par de veces pues pensó que su vista le fallaba, ya que Naruto habia desaparecido de su delante, mas al segundo siguiente se hallaba delante de el con una notable cara de ira y tomándole por la ropa- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO?**

**Gaara se soltó con un brusco movimiento, no iba a aguantar ese tipo de acciones hacia el- Yo no te voy a decir nada... solo que... el Sexto de Konoha ya ha sido nombrado, y por ello no hay nada que puedas hacer –Al culminar la frase el pelirrojo nuevamente se dirigió hacia la puerta.**

**-¿Quién es?... –La voz de Naruto detuvo a Gaara una vez mas.**

**-Eso... debes de averiguarlo por tu propia cuenta... –Respondio sin volver a voltear, y saliendo por ultimo de la habitación.**

**El rubio dirigió la vista a la piedra de los hokages visible desde la ventana de la habitación, apretó fuerte los puños al pensar en ellos –No tengas dudas de que lo haré...- Y sin mas salió del cuarto corriendo a toda velocidad.**

**Hoy cuando abrí mis ojos observe con cuidado cada rincón**

**Aquel lindo cuarto bañado de enojos**

**Hoy ya no es mas que una habitación**

**Sin dudarlo corrí hasta la ventana**

**Pensé que tal vez estarías allí**

**Mas solo vi que era de mañana**

**Una nueva vida empezare aquí**

**Ya no esperare mas una simple ilusión**

**Hoy viviré paso a paso esta gran sensación**

**Tengo siempre presente este mundo real**

**De aquel se siente solo en la realidad**

**Mas tu mano llegara del camino de fuera**

**Mi alma recuerda aquella sensación**

**Me niego a sufrir por este destino**

**Mas contigo a mi lado ...trazaré un nuevo camino**

**AVANCES **

**Naruto : Imposible que alguien halla sido nombrado hokage mientras yo estaba en el hospital, no hay perdón... eh?... tu eres el nuevo Hokage?...NO PUEDE SER!**

**KONOHA NEW GENERATION CHAPTER 12: Atrevimiento, estupidez... Naruto Vs Hokage**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok mis amigos aqui tienen el inicio de la segunda temporada la cual les prometo sera mejor que la anterior, por otro aldo les deseo un feliz año 2006, y que sigamos juntos yo como su escritora y ustedes como mis queridos lectores. Por otro lado hafo el anuncio oficial, en la semana publicare Konoha Ng Red Zone, para los que gustan el shonen ai y el yaoi, ser****an pues encuentros entre capitulos, varias pareja... para llenar los huecos.**

**richielover,sakurasasuke,marion-asakura,aradio akimichi,tere-chan, Gracia por los review del capi anterior, me animan a seguir, no contesto los review aqui puesto que el tiempo me es corto, les ´prometo hacerlo en el 12. Cuidense**

**Yo Kya**


	13. Atrevimiento, Estupidez Naruto Vs Hokage

**KONOHA NG **

**En la brillante mañana **

**no tengo alguna duda**

**mi vida cambia día a día sin parar**

**hoy debo de seguir a más…**

**Adelante sin parar**

**un mundo lleno (realidad)**

**hará que mi pulso se acelere **

**brinque de emoción, aunque no llegue al fin**

**lo intentare una y otra vez**

**solo para estar…cerca a ti **

**CHAPTER 12**:** ATREVIMIENTO, ESTUPIDEZ... NARUTO VS. HOKAGE**

**-Sasuke –kun...-Dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke de manera insinuante.**

**-¿Que ocurre, Sakura**

**-Pues... por lo ocurrido con el ataque de la aldea, nuestra cita se cancelo aquella vez... ¿Tu crees que se podría reprogramar?**

**Sasuke se coloro levemente al ver a Sakura- Pues... por mi no hay ningún inconveniente- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mas pensando en la suerte que tuvo en que la chica no recordara lo ocurrido cuando este se hallaba delicado, mas al mismo tiempo se sentía algo decepcionado por ello, ya que si la chica lo recordaba no tendría que pensar en la manera de volver a decírselo mas adelante. **

**La mirada de Sasuke estaba clavada en la de la chica, sus ojos oscuros se perdían en los verdes de ella, por lo general era Sakura la que hacia esto sin darse mucho problema, mas ahora parecía ser Sasuke quien también disfrutaba de la acción, Sakura se sonrojo levemente al notar la cálida mirada que Sasuke ponía en ella, mas al notar que lentamente el espacio entre ambos se iba reduciendo. Ya lo podía imaginar, sus labios teniendo contacto, algo que había añorado por tanto y que ahora estaba tan cercano, los ojos de la pelirosa se cerraron para experimentar con intensidad la sensación que se veía llegar, Sasuke por su lado estaba bastante conciente de lo que estaba por hacer, pero no se arrepentía, después de la misión anterior se había dado cuenta de que sin duda debía tener presente a las personas que apreciaba y Sakura era sin duda una de ellas. Ahora solo un delgado soplo de aire separaba los labios de la pareja...**

**-Oye! Sasuke!-Dijo la inconfundible voz de Naruto quien se acercaba a toda velocidad por el sendero aun vistiendo las ropas del hospital. De inmediato Sasuke y Sakura se separaron completamente rojos. **

**-Naruto! –Grito Sasuke intentando disimular el sonrojo y disfrazar su voz de sorpresa- ...no sabia que ya te habías recuperado, si lo hubiese hecho te hubiese ido a recoger... **

**-Acabo de despertar... –dijo recién llegando y parando para tomar un poco de aire- ...Recién ahora...**

**-Ya veo...**

**-Eh?... Sakura –Chan...¿Estabas allí? –Pregunto el rubio recién notando la presencia de Sakura, la cual se limito a afirmar con la cabeza- Pues tal parece que yo fui el mas afectado en esto de la defensa...**

**-Lo bueno es que ya estas bien Naruto –Animo Sakura con la mayor sonrisa que pudo formular**

**-Si eso creo, ya luego me contaran los detalles... Pero, pero... –Dijo notándose con extremada desesperación- ...díganme quien es!**

**-¿Quién es? –Pregunto Sasuke intercambiando miradas de duda con Sakura**

**Naruto afirmo con la cabeza –Si, si ¡QUIEN ES EL MALVADO QUE ME QUITO MI PUESTO DE HOKAGE! -Sasuke y Sakura no pudieron evitar dejar salir una risa bastante burlona a lo que el rubio quedo mas que confundido- ¿Qué pasa?... No puede ser, ¿No será que es Konohamaru?**

**Sasuke negó con la cabeza sin poder dejar de reír- Pues creeme que aquel que "te quito" tu puesto preferiría no haberlo hecho... –Dijo Sakura calmándose un poco mas rápido que Sasuke**

**-Pero...¿Quién es?**

**-Pues... –Dijo Sasuke haciendo un gran esfuerzo por salir de su ataque de risa- ...es alguien que tu conoces mucho y con el cual has compartido varias misiones...**

**Naruto se quedo pensando por escasos segundos, luego sin previo aviso se lanzo sobre Sasuke- SASUKE-BAKA! ¡¡COMO PUDISTE!**

**-Eh! Uzurotonkachi...- Grito Sasuke haciendo un esfuerzo por sacarse a Naruto de encima con ayuda de Sakura- ... yo no aceptaría el puesto, yo no soy el Hokage... –finalizo a la vez que Sakura le sacaba de encima a Naruto y lo dejaba caer en el suelo.**

**-Es cierto Naruto... –Dijo Sakura como llamándole la atención a su amigo - ...¿Por que mejor no vas a verle?**

**Naruto se puso de pie y salió corriendo en dirección al lugar a donde a un principio iba, la oficina del Hokage. La pareja intercambio miradas de desconcierto mientras Sakura le ayudaba a levantarse.**

**-¿Crees que lo tome bien?-Pregunto Sakura**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza- Lo creo, pero creo que el que aun no lo toma bien es el... el nuevo Hokage...**

**Nuevamente las risas aparecieron entre los dos jóvenes quienes solo se dedicaron a observar la nube de polvo que levantaba el come ramen al acercarse a la oficina del lider de la aldea.**

**Naruto llego a la nombrada oficina, y para su sorpresa no se hallaba nadie, por mas que espero cerca de media hora nadie se digno a aparecer. Ya cansado de esperar salió del lugar donde se hallo con unos sujetos que cargaban cajas y cosas pesada, oyendo la conversación de ellos, se pudo enterar del lugar donde se hallaba al que buscaba, mas no de quien se trataba.**

**-Pues, tal parece que le nuevo Kokage gusta del aire libre...**

**-Así es, por ello no me sorprende que halla pedido que lleven sus cosas a la planta baja...**

**-Si, pero el dijo que se que daría a dar un paseo por el lago, después de todo aun o se ha hecho el anuncio oficial...**

**Naruto no espero mas nada y salió a toda velocidad al lago, el clima era muy bueno, mas lo que el quería no se veía por ningún lugar- Maldición!.. –Se dijo al no ver a nadie cerca que le pudiese dar información, aunque después de pensarlo un poco si el anuncio no había sido dado oficialmente, entonces muy pocas personas debían de saberlo- Rayos... por que habré tenido que estar en el hospital, seguro que si no lo hubiese estado...**

**-Las cosas no hubiesen cambiado... –Dijo una voz conocida para Naruto. El rubio se volteo observando hacia el lugar donde había venido la voz- Hola! –Saludo Kakashi con su manga del "Paraíso Erótico"en la mano.**

**-Kakashi – sensei... –Dijo Naruto bastante desanimado y volviendo a fijar su vista en otro lugar- ...No me percate de su presencia...**

**-Pues ya deberías notar ese tipo de cosas sin esfuerzo...**

**-No estaba prestando atención**

**Kakashi observo por un lapso de tiempo a su antiguo pupilo, Naruto no había cambiado mucho desde que le conocía, siempre había sido alegre y muy hiperactivo por ello le extrañaba verle tan tranquilo, o en este caso en aquella condición- ¿Ocurre algo, Naruto**

**-Kakashi- sensei... –Dijo el rubio volteándose hacia su ex tutor- Por que tengo tantos obstáculos en cumplir mi sueño... será que el destino esta en contra mío...**

**-No sabia que te desanimaras tan fácil...**

**-¿Desanimar?- Interrogo Naruto de manera enérgica- Esto es otra prueba para demostrar que debo de ser el Hokage... debo hallar a ese usurpador y darle una buena lección para que sepa quien debe ser el Hokage...**

**Kakashi dejo caer una pequeña gota por el lado de su frente, a la vez que afirmaba con la cabeza a las palabras de su alumno- Si... seguro es lo que debes de hacer...**

**-En ese caso... –Aumento el come ramen poniéndose de espaldas a quien le hablaba- ..debo de encontrarle...**

**-Eso creo...**

**Naruto observaba con cautelo las hondas del agua producto de las hojas que caían en ella, ahora solo tenia que encontrar al tipo para hacerle frente. Si todo salía respecto a su plan entonces la gente se daría cuenta que nadie era mejor que el para el lugar. Kakashi se sorprendía mucho cada vez que veía una cara de determinación de Naruto, mas esta vez no se veía sorprendido, mas bien algo preocupado.**

**-En fin Naruto, debo de irme... –dijo el enmascarado llamando la atención de Naruto.**

**-¿Adonde Kakashi-Sensei?**

**-Pues... tengo trabajo que hacer... –Respondió. Mas a la distancia se acercaba a toda velocidad un dúo ninjas quienes al verle se acercaron de prisa **

**-Kakashi-sama... –Dijo uno de ellos poniendo de los nervios al nombrado**

**-Lo estábamos buscando... –Completo el otro**

**Kakashi empezó a hacerles caras extrañas a los ninjas, pero sin duda ellos no entendían nada de lo que el les quería decir, Naruto se sintió intrigado por la presencia de aquellas personas ya que eran las mismas que había visto en la oficina del Hokage así que se acerco levemente.**

**-Kakashi-Sama... –Dijo el primero de los recién llegados- Su puesto de HOKAGE no puede ser dejado a la libertad...**

**Kakashi volteo la cabeza lentamente hacia Naruto, el cual parecía querer asimilar lo que acababa de oír... "Su puesto de Hokage" "Su puesto de Hokage" "Su puesto de Hokage"**

**-Tu... tu eres el nuevo Hokage... –Dijo con la cabeza baja**

**Kakashi se llevo la mano detrás de la cabeza y nerviosamente la froto- Esto... no es que yo halla querido... pues veras...**

**-SILECIO!-Corto de golpe Naruto- Si tu eres el Hokage entonces sabes lo que debo de hacer...**

**Kakashi se coloco en una posición seria, sin duda sabia que su alumno no dudaría en enfrentarse a el por aquel puesto- Si no hay opción, Naruto...**

**Dicho esto ambos se colocaron en posición de defensa. Los otros dos ninjas intercambiaron miradas, sin duda esto iba a estar bueno.**

**Por otro lado Sasuke y Sakura habían ido al hospital a ver a sus alumnos.**

**-Entonces... ¿no te han dejado entrar? –Pregunto Sakura a Ryugen quien se notaba bastante molesto fuera de la habitación.**

**-No...-Negó con la cabeza- He estado aquí desde el día en que llegamos y su madre no me ha dejado verle**

**-Ya veo... –Dijo esta vez Sasuke- Sin duda debe ser una madre muy exigente.**

**Tanto Ryugen como Sakura bajaron las cabezas de manera meditante. Mas al segundo siguiente Sasuke se hallaba de pie en la puerta que colgaba un cartel que decía "Blondy" y se hallaba tocando a puerta.**

**-Sasuke...¿Qué estas haciendo? –Dijo Sakura a la vez que tomaba al chico del brazo**

**-Pues es bastante obvio que tocando la puerta...-concluyo el de cabello oscuro a la vez que la puerta se abría levemente- Ah!...Ayumi –chan... –Saludo Sasuke**

**-Sensei... –Murmuro la chica al ver a Sasuke, para luego pasear su vista hacia donde Sakura y por ultimo a Ryugen-...Tú, ¿aun estas aquí?**

**Tanto Sakura como Sasuke dirigieron su vista a su alumno quien solo afirmo con la cabeza**

**-Ocurre algo, ¿Ryugen –kun? –Pregunto Sakura notando la expresión algo triste que tenia el chico, este nego con la cabeza**

**-Dime... –Corto Sasuke llamando la atención de los presentes- ¿se puede entrar y ver a Akito?**

**La chica observo nerviosamente a ambos lados del pasillo, como verificando que no se halle nadie que lo impidiese- Si, pero solo un momento... mi madre puede volver pronto...**

**La chica ingreso a la habitación, seguida de sus profesores y su compañero de equipo, los dos primeros algo confundidos por lo ultimo que había dicho. Ya dentro sus expresiones se tornaron algo mas sombrías, la habitación de hospital estaba llena de fotos de quien allí reposaba en sus diferentes etapas de vida hasta la actualidad. En el centro de la habitación se hallaba la cama donde se hallaba recostado Akito. Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron un poco al lecho de su pupilo, en verdad no se veía nada bien. Llevaba un respirador en el rostro su cabeza estaba vendada por lo que notoriamente le habían rapado la cabellera con el fin de hacerle alguna especie de intervención. El silencio era realmente abrumador.**

**-¿Qué han dicho los doctores? –Dijo Sasuke rompiendo la quietud**

**-Ellos dicen que el desgaste de chakra a nivel acelerativo fue muy grande esto aumentado al impacto de gran magnitud recibido en la zona de concentración causa un gran problema de regeneración entre nervioso, óseo y corpóreo general...**

**Sasuke y Ryugen tenían cara de no haber entendido nada de lo que la chica había dicho, el primero dirigió su vista a Sakura, quien entendiendo se presto a la traducción- Lo que Ayumi quiere decir es que según los médicos, es que la técnica desgastó demasiada chakra y que proporciona fastidio en la curación de heridas en el cuerpo general, incluido el sistema nervioso, eso parece haber empeorado con el ataque brutal que recibió.**

**Sasuke bajo la cabeza –Lo lamento Ayumi, debes de estar pasando por momentos difíciles... si nosotros hubiésemos llegado antes...**

**-Sasuke–Sensei nada de lo que paso es culpa suya... –Corto la chica de golpe y con voz notablemente desesperada- Nadie podía saber que Konoha seria atacada, nadie sabría que nos atacaran en el refugio, nadie podría saber que Akito saldría herido...**

**La chica cayo al suelo su mirada se notaba triste e iluminada, llena de lagrimas. No había duda de que su relación con su hermano era muy grande, Sasuke casi podía comprender después de todo el era muy unido a Itachi cuando eran niños.**

**-No fue tu culpa tampoco... –Dijo esta vez Ryugen agachándose hasta la altura de Ayumi.**

**Ayumi volteo la vista hacia el chico, Ryugen igual que siempre le parecía alguien increíble pero en los últimos días le había tratado muy fríamente, aunque no especialmente por que lo quisiera.**

**-PUES TAL VEZ PUDIÉRAMOS CULPAR AL VERDADERO CULPABLE... –Dijo, mas bien gritó, una voz femenina desde la entrada de la habitación.**

**Los presentes dirigieron sus vistas hacia allí, tanto Ryugen como Ayumi rápidamente se colocaron detrás de sus mentores, Sakura y Sasuke por su lado no comprendían la acción de sus alumnos, la mujer cerro la puerta del cuarto rápidamente se dirigió hacia Sasuke ya que Ryugen estaba detrás suyo.**

**-TU... MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO... QUE MI HIJO ESTE EN ESTAS CONDICIONES ES CULPA TUYA- Grito la mujer haciendo en el intento que casi Sasuke, Ayumi Ryugen salieran volando por la fuerza de su voz.**

**-Señora... –Dijo Sakura deteniendo el intento de la sujeta por lanzarse encima de los chicos- Este es un hospital no puede estar haciendo ese escándalo...**

**Ustedes deben ser los maestros de Akito... –Dijo la mujer calmándose un poco, tanto Sakura como Sasuke afirmaron con la cabeza –Ya veo... entonces...¿Podrán hacerme un favor?-Los dos Jounnins se vieron levemente de lado luego afirmaron- Excelente! –Exclamo la mujer señalando a Ryugen quien permanecía detrás de Sasuke- ¡QUIERO SABER DONDE ENCONTRAR A LOS TUTORES DE ESTE MOCOSO¡**

**Sasuke pudo sentir como el chico apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda. Tal vez por como recibía las palabras de la madre de Ayumi o porque él sabia que el chico no tenia tutores hace varios años-Yo... -Sasuke lo dudo solo por un pequeño instante, después de todo él le había dicho que no permitirá que volviese a estar solo- Yo soy el tutor de este muchacho... –Al oír las palabras de Sasuke los presentes intercambiaban miradas de asombro- ...así es, si desea decir algo de el por favor, no dude en hacérmelo saber... –Completo el Uchiha con alguna especie de reverencia.**

**Unos momentos después Sasuke y Ryugen se hallaban fuera de la habitación sentados en la banqueta con la cabeza baja, el mayor de ellos levanto la cabeza levemente y observo al otro.**

**-¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste para que le caigas tan mal a esa mujer?-Pregunto Sasuke directamente**

**Ryugen dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, luego se hizo para atrás en la banqueta- Pues... antes no le caia tan mal a la señora Blondy, es mas el día de la misión con el Kazekage fue ella la que amablemente me ofreció la comida para mi y pues luego para ustedes... pero en definitiva ya no es así...- Sasuke también se hizo hacia atrás para quedar a la altura de su alumno y escuchar lo que iba a decirle- ...el día en que llegamos al hospital...**

**FLASH BACK**

**Por diferentes lugares del hospital de Konoha se hallaban atendiendo a los diferentes heridos de la villa, Ryugen y Ayumi se hallaban esperando a que Akito saliese de la sala de intervención. Sin duda la chica recién se recuperaba de la impresión.**

**-Todo fue mi culpa... si hubiese estado conciente le hubiese protegido... yo...**

**-Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Ayumi... –Dijo Ryugen para tranquilizarle pero sin duda no sirvió de mucho.**

**Unos minutos después apareció la madre de los gemelos, llegaba agitada sus cabellos igual de largos y dorados que los de sus hijos estaban alborotados y por todo su rostro, al verle llegar Ryugen de inmediato se puso de pie de la banca en la que se hallaba para recibirle, mas la mujer le paso de largo y fue directo hacia su hija. La muchacha levanto la cabeza temerosa, hasta que su mirada y la de su madre se encontraron, de inmediato y sin aviso aparente la mujer lanzo a su hija una gran bofetada que se oyó por todo el pasillo, el cual lanzo a Ayumi al suelo. Ryugen sorprendido por la acción de la mujer solo atino a acercarse y ayudar a su compañera.**

**-Señora! ¿Por qué hizo eso?**

**-No te metas... Ayu de pie –sentencio la mujer, y su hija se puso de pie lentamente pasando su brazo por su rostro para secar las lagrimas que empezaban a caer- Siempre tienes que estar metiendo a tu hermano en todo tipo de problemas... Si no te hubieses escapado de la tienda como siempre el no hubiese tenido que ir a buscarte y nada de esto hubiese pasado...**

**-Se equivoca...-Corto El del clan Tenshi poniéndose delante de Ayumi, ante la notoria intención de la mujer de volver a golpear a su hija.**

**-No te metas Gennin... –Estoy segura de que Akito tuvo que proteger a esta inútil en el campo de batalla por eso es que fue lastimado... nunca has estado a la altura de un ninja de verdad, solo eres buena en el estudio, nunca desarrollaste las habilidades del clan mas allá de los ataques físicos y las trampas... **

**En aquel momento Ryugen pudo recordar a la perfección la vez que Sasuke había leído la hoja de información de los Blondy... "Ayumi Blondy, especialista en ataques físicos y trampas te complementas bien con los jutsus ilusorios de tu hermano, Akito...", él sabia que Akito era muy bueno con las técnicas de ilusión y mas si estas tenían que ver con el uso de su cabello como arma, después de todo le había visto varias veces en la academia el ultimo año... mas sin duda nunca había apreciado nada muy bueno de a quien aquel momento protegía, mas al fin y al cabo no era momento de ello, podía oír a la perfección el llanto de su compañera detrás suyo. **

**-NO FUE CULPA SUYA –Corto de manera tajante el chico haciendo que la mujer tome una expresión de asesina hacia el**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? Mocoso...**

**Ryugen alzo la vista, llevaba aquella mirada retante que la guardaba solo para unos pocos, aquella por la cual sin duda Ayumi se derretía, pero mas que nada esta vez la llevaba para poder intimidar un poco a la mujer que se hallaba delante de él- Fui yo quien le pidió a Ayumi que saliese ese día, quería que me ayude a distraer al profesor para que no me lleve con él...**

**-Ryugen... –Intento cortar Ayumi mas esto sin efecto**

**-...yo me lastime durante la pelea, por ello no pude seguir apoyando bien al equipo, fue por ello que Akito tomo la decisión de usar esa gran técnica...-Dijo bajando la vista al final- ...luego de ello, no pude proteger bien a nuestro aliado y Akito fue quien realizo la técnica de absorción...**

**-Y eso es todo lo que vas a decir... –La mujer sin duda se veía molesta , pero aun seguía observando a su hija con la finalidad de desquitar su enojo con ella, mas el de cabello oscuro levanto la vista nuevamente hacia la mujer mayor esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-No... eso no es todo... El ataque de gran impacto que recibió Akito... no fue por proteger a Ayumi- Dijo de manera firme y pronunciando claramente las palabras siguientes- ...Fue por protegerme a mí...**

**END FLASH BACK**

**-¿Acaso eres idiota? –Pregunto Sasuke mas como afirmación que como interrogante- No me sorprende que te quiera matar...**

**Ryugen afirmo con la cabeza algo triste- Pero... si no hubiese dicho todas esas cosas entonces ella se lo hubiese tomado contra Ayumi...**

**-Eso es cierto, pero...-Ryugen dirigió su vista hacia Sasuke quien por alguna razón se veía algo molesto- ¿Así que le pediste que te ayudara a escapar de mi?**

**El chico estaba por inventarse alguna excusa para salir del problema mas para suerte suya alguien llamo la atención de Sasuke.**

**-Uchiha! –Se trataba de Kiba**

**-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Sasuke al notar la preocupada voz del chico **

**-Pues... no sabes la locura... que esta por hacer Naruto...**

**-¿Qué el Uzurotonkachi?... Ni idea...**

**-El esta por retar a Kakashi por el lugar de Hokage...**

**Tanto Sasuke como Ryugen bajaron la cabeza de golpe- Sabia que Naruto era idiota pero no tanto.. –Dijo Sasuke moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado- Pero... supongo que será divertido... **

**Unos minutos después tanto Sasuke, Ryugen, Kiba como la mayor parte de Konoha se hallaban en el lago para presenciar el evento, el cual ya había empezado bastante tiempo antes de que Sasuke y compañía llegaran.**

**-Demoraron mucho... –Dijo Neji quien también se hallaba allí**

**-Lo lamento... –Contesto Kiba- Es que Akamaru se detuvo a marcar unos árboles...**

**Sasuke prefirió obviar la conversación entre los otros dos y prestar atención al encuentro entre su antiguo mentor y su loco compañero. Naruto estaba delante de Kakashi se notaba que ambos se lo habían tomado enserio, Kakashi estaba bastante golpeado, aunque a diferencia de Naruto no era nada, lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza al del clan Uchiha era que sin duda el rubio debía de tener la desventaja clara ya que acababa de salir del hospital.**

**-Ya me estoy cansando Naruto... –Dijo Kakashi notando la gran cantidad de gente que había alrededor- Será mejor acabar con esto rápido...**

**-Pues no creo que puedas hacer eso así de fácil Kakashi-sensei**

**Mas para sorpresa de Naruto el de la mascara desapareció de su delante, y apareció varios metros mas allá de el –Es hora de que enfrentes el Chidori original... Preparate para el Raikiri...**

**Al decir esto Kakashi inicio la concentración de energía para la formación de su técnica, mas Naruto sabiendo lo que se venia se duplico e inicio la formación del Rasengan. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes de inmediato los dos se aproximaron con sus técnicas, Sasuke abrió sus ojos tremendamente para poder apreciar el choque de poderes.**

**Una nube de polvo se levanto ante la vista de todos, al disiparse Kakashi se hallaba de pie cargando a Naruto. La gente aplaudía la victoria del recién nombrado Hokage, Sasuke y Ryugen se acercaron rápidamente al lugar Kakashi entrego a Ryugen la carga de sus brazos y se acerco a Sasuke para hablarle secretamente.**

**-No le llegue a impactar... tal parece que esta muy debilitado aun... –Dicho esto el Hokage se dirigió entre la gente para seguir hacia su despacho.**

**-Y ahora..¿Qué hacemos con el? –Pregunto Ryugen observando a Naruto**

**-Pues se me ocurre que podemos llevarle al Ichiraku allí despierta mas rápido.**

**Ya en la noche, Sasuke había prácticamente obligado a Ryugen a llevar gran parte de sus cosas a la casa Uchiha y le había acomodado en un cuarto al lado del suyo.**

**-Ya esta todo listo... además si quieres asesinarme mientras duermo solo tienes que ir al cuarto de al lado... –Aumento de manera bromista.**

**-Por que haces algo así...**

**Sasuke volteo a ver a su alumno el cual se hallaba con la cabeza gacha- ¿Por qué hago que?**

**-¿Por que te has nombrado mi tutor?**

**-Solo considéralo como una forma de pagar mis culpas... –El ruido de la puerta de la casa interrumpió los comentarios de Sasuke –Pues tal parece que ya volvió Itachi con Yuki... Vamos a verles... –Dijo saliendo de la habitación**

**El chico se puso de pie y siguió a su maestro hasta la puerta donde el se detuvo- Pues... por ahora debo de aceptar este lugar... hasta que compruebe que es un mentira... –Se dijo para sí**

**-Ryugen! –Grito Sasuke para hacer que el chico se encaminara hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los demás.**

**Itachi llevaba una maleta por lo que Ryugen dedujo que era la ropa que el niño había usado en el hospital, Yuki se hallaba recién entrando por la puerta.**

**-Bienvenido a casa... Yuki-kun –Dijo Sasuke frotando la cabeza del chico, mas para su sorpresa este le rechazo la caricia y se pego a Itachi. Sasuke comprendió que debía de tratarse de lo mismo ocurrido la vez anterior- Supongo que aun debe de estar algo nervioso...-Dijo dirigiéndose a Itachi, este solo bajo la cabeza.**

**-¿Cómo estas Yuki?- Dijo esta vez Ryugen**

**.¿Quién eres?- Pregunto el chico**

**-Oye... no te hagas el chistoso...**

**-Sasuke –La voz de Itachi se oyó seria al decir el nombre de su hermano**

**- ...ya lo se... –Corto el nombrado antes de que el mayor pudiese decir algo mas- ...no tienes que decírmelo, Ryugen... –Aumento haciendo una seña para que el nombrado le siguiese a una esquina.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-No es que el chico este haciéndose el chistoso, tiene un pequeño problema se bloquea de la gente que desconoce mucho por un lapso de tiempo... luego les recuerda no te preocupes...**

**Ryugen dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba Itachi, parecía que le estaba hablando de algo al chico- Ya se me hacia extraño... –Dijo el del clan Tenshi en voz baja-...el dice tener 10 años pero se comporta de una manera algo mas infantil...**

**Sasuke sonrió levemente y de la misma maneara que hizo con Yuki acaricio la cabeza de Ryugen, haciendo que este se sonroje- Tu y yo sabemos bien lo que es crecer sin tener a una familia que nos cuide y nos guié, en mi caso crecí bajo la sombra de saber que mi única familia era el asesino de mi clan... por otro lado ese niño creció al lado de su padre, es cierto pero ellos estuvieron con gente muy mal... me imagino lo terrible que debe haber sido para ese niño el crecer entre el Akatsuki.. **

**Ambos dirigieron sus miradas nuevamente hacia Itachi y Yuki, este ultimo se dirigía hacia ellos.**

**-Esto... –Balbuceo el chico- ...Lo lamento –Dijo Haciendo una reverencia a Ryugen**

**-Oye... –Respondió este nervioso- ...no hagas eso!**

**-Ryugen-onisan... le agradezco que me halla protegido durante el ataque enemigo, le aseguro que hare lo posible por ser un gran ninja y compañero en el equipo.**

**Sasuke y Ryugen intercambiaron miradas- ¿Compañero de equipo? –Pregunto Sasuke**

**-Así es... –Fue Itachi quien contestó –Como sabrás Yuki dará mañana el examen especial, y pues en caso de que apruebe, que es lo mas seguro, será parte de tu equipo...**

**-Oye, pero si mi equipo ya esta completo...**

**-Pero Sasuke, según sé, uno de tus miembros esta inactivo**

**Al oír ello tanto alumno como maestro bajaron la cabeza. Era cierto que Akito no se iba a poder reincorporar tan rápido, pero no veía que esta fuera razón para poner al chico así como así. Después de una corta platica los tres Uchiha y su ahora huésped, Ryugen, se sentaron a comer una de las delicias que Itachi había comprado camino a casa. Itachi había comido muy poco y ya se había levantado para retirarse.**

**-¿Te vas tan pronto? –Pregunto Sasuke**

**-Si, como sabes el nuevo Hokage debe de ser vigilado.. ya sabes como es Kakashi –La mirada del Uchiha se clavo en los dos menores, ambos comían en demasía prisa, se notaba que debían de estar con hambre, una leve risa salió de la boca de Itachi. **

**-¿Qué sucede? –Volvió a preguntar Sasuke**

**-Si los vez con detenimiento... –Empezó Itachi- Te das cuenta de que tienen razgos muy parecidos... se podria decir con calma que Yuki es mi hijo y Ryugen el tuyo...**

**-ESO NUNCA! -Dijeron al unísono Ryugen y Sasuke, el segundo mas colorado que el otro quien se había puesto de pie de la mesa.**

**Itachi volvió a reír, mas esta vez se alejo para salir de la habitación. Yuki observo de reojo a Ryugen y también rió pensando "la verdad que si nos parecemos"**

**Hoy cuando abrí mis ojos observe con cuidado cada rincón**

**Aquel lindo cuarto bañado de enojos**

**Hoy ya no es mas que una habitación**

**Sin dudarlo corrí hasta la ventana**

**Pensé que tal vez estarías allí**

**Mas solo vi que era de mañana**

**Una nueva vida empezare aquí**

**Ya no esperare mas una simple ilusión**

**Hoy viviré paso a paso esta gran sensación**

**Tengo siempre presente este mundo real**

**De aquel se siente solo en la realidad**

**Mas tu mano llegara del camino de fuera**

**Mi alma recuerda aquella sensación**

**Me niego a sufrir por este destino**

**Mas contigo a mi lado ...trazaré un nuevo camino**

**Avances: **

**Un nuevo integrante en el equipo 7, una cita que se pospuso y un joven que desea descubrir un secreto... Konoha New Generation Chapter 13: Buscando la verdad de un pasado**

**Pues como ya se me va haciendo costumbre actualizo el viernes, en el próximo capitulo por fin el sasu-saku que querían aunque aquí hubo un corto flash, agradezco los review de los nuevos seguidores, y aquí a contestar:**

**Richielover: Lamento comunicarte que por el momento no puedo subir el fic otro de shonen que querias... (Devuélveme mi disket)**

**tere-chan: Tranquila que Naruto será hokage tarde o temprano, pues tampoco me digas que no te gusto, buah, buah**

**aradio akimichi: Pues ya vez por que la cara de asombro, gracia por los saludos de año nuevo... ojala y kakashi les haga reir en su nuevo puesto**

**marion-asakura: Gracias, ojala y este cap tb te guste**

**noa asakura: Gracia por el review aquí la continuación**

**Temari-Shikamaru: Pues acertaste! **

Nos vemos Yo Kya 


	14. Buscando la verdad de un pasado

**KONOHA NG **

**En la brillante mañana **

**no tengo alguna duda**

**mi vida cambia día a día sin parar**

**hoy debo de seguir a más…**

**Adelante sin parar**

**un mundo lleno (realidad)**

**hará que mi pulso se acelere **

**brinque de emoción, aunque no llegue al fin**

**lo intentare una y otra vez**

**solo para estar…cerca a ti **

**CHAPTER 13**: **BUSCANDO LA VERDAD DE UN PASADO**

**La mañana al igual que todos los días despertaba a los diferentes habitantes de la gran Konoha, mas el día que se presentaba era sin duda algo especial por lo cual en los diferentes hogares los diferentes miembros tomaban prisa. Mas había algunos lugares en los cuales la prisa era mayor o por el contrario era nula.**

**En la casa de los Uchiha todo era un gran alboroto...**

**-SASUKE DATE PRISA! –Gritaba Itachi con Yuki bajo el brazo- AUN TENGO QUE HACER EL DESAYUNO Y TU SIGUES EN LA CAMA!**

**-Solo un rato mas... –Balbuceó Sasuke aun medio dormido**

**-Nada de un rato mas... –Dijo Itachi entrando en el cuarto de Sasuke y dejando en la puerta a un Yuki mas dormido que despierto**

**-¿Que pasa?- Se pregunto el menor frotando sus ojos y dando un pequeño bostezo**

**-PASA QUE NOS HEMOS QUEDADO DORMIDOS –Respondió Itachi algo molesto mientras sacaba a Sasuke de un jalón de la cama- Yuki hoy es tu examen debes de darte prisa en vestirte... –Al oír ello el chico salió corriendo a cambiarse- ...SASUKE!- Volvió a gritar el mayor de los Uchiha al ver que su hermano volvía a dormirse- ... TU DEBES COMPRAR LAS COSAS PARA EL DESAYUNO.**

**Sasuke hizo un torpe movimiento con la mano como indicándole a su hermano que no se preocupe- Ya... buahh-Dijo en medio bostezo- ...ya mande a Ryugen a comprar... déjame dormir un poco mas...**

**Itachi soltó a su hermano el cual cayo sobre su cama y volvió a dormirse –No hay duda eres todo un holgazán en las mañanas... –Itachi sonrió- ...de eso no has cambiado nada.**

**Por otro lado de Konoha y con el escenario contrario, Naruto aun estaba metido en su cama no tenia ni la mas minina intención de ponerse en pie aquel día. Sin duda que el día anterior había hecho el ridículo. Estaba seguro de poder enfrentar al Hokage fuese quien fuese, mas al saber que era Kakashi, pero su cuerpo le había fallado.**

**-Maldición -dijo al sentarse en su cama, después de eso también se había comportado pésimo con Sasuke y su alumno en el Ichiraku hasta el punto que había tenido que ser llevado a su apartamento a rastras por su amigo y por el chico. Sin duda debía de disculparse depuse por ello. Dando un suspiro el rubio se puso de pie, mas al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo- Oh... no puede ser... –Dijo al darse cuenta de que traía puesta aun la bata del hospital –Seguro seré el hazme reír de toda Konoha.**

**Naruto se apoyo en la cómoda de la habitación y al hacerlo noto la presencia de una especie de carta la cual, que el recordara, no se hallaba allí la noche anterior –Seguro es cosa de Sasuke... –se dijo a la vez que tomaba la carta en sus manos, y en efecto una pequeña nota adherida a la carta le confirmo que Sasuke era quien le había dejado la carta. **

"**Que hay Uzurotonkachi?..." –Al leer la primera línea el rubio frunció un tanto el ceño "Si recién te levantas y ya es tarde... podrías llegar tarde a una reunión importante..." Al terminar de leer la pequeña nota el come ramen tomo la carta y la saco de su sobre, al verla de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo importante ya que tenia los sellos principales de la aldea. Naruto tomo un buen trago de saliva, pensando que seria una llamada de atención por lo ocurrido el día anterior, con el corazón en la mano empezó a leer la carta- "por medio de la presente los altos mandos de la aldea se complacen en invitarle a la ceremonia de nombramiento del nuevo líder de la aldea, en el cual usted asistirá de manera de invitado especial... la ceremonia se realizara a las 12 horas del día martes" Naruto dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, estaba siendo invitado a pesar de lo mal que había procedido el día anterior, sin duda Kakashi había decidido invitarle antes de lo ocurrido, lo mas normal seria no asistir, mas por otro lado podía aprovechar para disculparse- Bien, esta decidido... –Se dijo –...iré y me disculparé- Y diciendo esto el rubio inicio su proceso matutino de desayuno y vestido.**

**Mientras en la aldea, Ryugen ya había comprado el desayuno y se dirigía de regreso a casa de su mentor por el camino del campo de entrenamiento que usaba con sus maestros, mas en el camino se encontró con alguien que no pensaba que vería- Eh?... Ayumi... ¿Eres tu?- La chica volteo al oír su nombre, tenia la cara empapada de lagrimas, Ryugen al verle así se acerco a ella a toda velocidad, la chica le dio el alcancé a medio camino y le abrazo muy fuerte, Ryugen de inmediato se imagino lo peor- Ayumi... no me digas que Akito... **

**-No... –Dijo la chica negando con la cabeza, lo cual hizo que el chico se sintiese mejor- ...Akito sigue delicado pero... mi madre ya no quiere que este a su lado, dice que si soy una ninja debo seguir el camino y entrenamiento de un ninja...**

**Ryugen froto la cabeza de Ayumi mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro, no sabia muy bien que hacer en aquellas circunstancia, nunca había sido bueno dando apoyo en aquellas circunstancias, después de todo se había dedicado todo ese tiempo a ser una persona aparentemente fría- ...no debes preocuparte, tu puedes ser... una gran ninja... por eso no debes preocuparte...**

**Ayumi se aparto de Ryugen frotando sus ojos- ...pero yo solo soy una cobarde...**

**-No lo creo así... solo necesitas entrenarte un poco mas... luego serás tan buena como cualquiera...-Finalizo Ryugen con una sonrisa.**

**Ayumi asintió con la cabeza- Entonces empezaremos a entrenar en cuanto lleguen Sakura y Sasuke-Sensei**

**-Pues dudo que vengan... –Dijo Ryugen dándose vuelta –hoy no habrá entrenamiento...**

**-¿Qué? ...¿Estas seguro?**

**-Así es... hoy es el nombramiento de Kakashi-san como Hokage, todos los de la aldea están invitados... –Dijo alejándose- Espero verte allí...**

**La chica afirmo con la cabeza mientras veía a su compañero alejarse, mas de repente recordó algo que le venia molestando desde hace algunos días- Ryugen! –El nombrado se detuvo y volteo levemente- Gracias por lo de mi madre, si no me hubieses cubierto de esa manera...**

**El chico sonrió- No fue nada... para eso somos un equipo...**

**Unas horas después...**

**Itachi se hallaba esperando fuera de la academia, estaba muy nervioso tenia muchas que hacer aquel día, después de todo era el jefe del anbu debía de vigilar la seguridad de las actividades del día. Yuki habia entrado hace bastante rato, que el recordara el examen no tardaba tanto y aun después de ello tendría que dar el practico. En su vida habia imaginado que estaria en tal situación de nervios, la caminata de derecha a izquierda le delataba ¿Qué tal si no habia pasado la prueba?.. no, eso era imposible. LA mirada de Itachi se poso en la puerta de la academia cuando esta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a Yuki acompañado de Iruka, este ultimo parecía haber salido de un incendio.**

**-Itachi... –Dijo Iruka, el nombrado dejo pasar un trago de saliva- Felicidades tu hijo es todo lo que se esperaba de un Uchiha.**

**Una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Itachi a la vez que recibía el apretón de manos de Iruka- Pues... ¿Qué esperaban?**

**-Sin duda todo un gran dominio de las técnicas con elementos de fuego...**

**Yuki se acerco a su padre el cual le acaricio la cabeza de manera cariñosa, el chico estiro la mano con el protector en ella –¿Podrías ponérmela tu? –Pregunto un tanto sonrojado, Itachi afirmo con la cabeza y se presto a colocarle el protector en la frente.**

**-Pues ya eres todo un ninja... estoy orgulloso de ti...**

**El chico se sonrojo mas aun, y bajo levemente la cabeza- Yo estoy mas orgulloso... mi padre es el jefe del anbu, y soy parte de la mejor familia de Konoha...**

**-Sin duda ambos deben estar orgullosos...- Corto Iruka- Bueno... ahora debemos ir a la ceremonia... ¿No es verdad? –Ambos ninjas afirmaron con la cabeza y los tres se dirigeron a la ceremonia nombrada.**

**La multitud se habia reunido fuera del palco del Hokage esperando ver la presentación oficial, en el palco ya se hallaban los ancianos de la aldea, extrañamente Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara y Naruto se hallaban allí también.**

**-¿No crees que nuestros Sensei se ven muy bien juntos?-Pregunto Ayumi a Ryugen desde la parte baja y entre el publico, el chico afirmo con una sonrisa.**

**-Ya lo creo... **

**-Eh?... Gaara- Dijo Naruto al Kazekage quien se hallaba a su lado- ¡Te piensas quedar en Konoha?**

**-No digas tonterías tengo cosas importantes que hacer en la Arena...**

**-Ya veo...**

**-¿Ya están todos?-Pregunto Itachi asomando la cabeza desde una cortina que separaba el lugar donde se hallaban los invitados especiales del palco de donde se hallaba Kakashi. –Bien entonces empecemos...**

**-Ni bien lo hubo dicho Kakashi hizo acto de presencia, la multitud hizo gran alboroto y lleno de aplausos el lugar, Kakashi llevaba puesta la ropa de los Kage, la de color blando con roja correspondiente al Hokage, mas para sorpresa de Naruto y compañía no se habia deshecho de su mascara.**

**-¿Acaso no te la piensas sacar? –Pregunto Itachi acercándose un poco al nuevo Hokage**

**-No tengo por que hacerlo... –Respondió este**

**La ceremonia se realizo con normalidad, Kakashi prometió proteger la aldea con todo su esmero, mas al estar por culminar su gran discurso hizo una pequeña pausa...**

**-...antes de concluir... debo de hacer unos anuncios de honor. Para mi siempre fueron de gran admiración las legendas de la aldea y entre ellos siempre estuvo los grandes sannin de Konoha, mas al transcurrir del tiempo los sannin fueron perdiendo la unión y mas no decir el amor por la aldea, no me refiero a todos... pues hoy se marca el nacimiento de una nueva era en la aldea, y a la vez el nacimiento de una nueva legenda de tres ninjas... Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki... –Dijo señalándoles con la mano.**

**Itachi se acerco a ellos- Acérquense a el... – Sugirió, cosa que hicieron**

**-Los tres a mi lado... –Continuo Kakashi- ...serán conocidos a partir de hoy como los Sannin de la nueva era de Konoha... –Al concluir la oración en su totalidad el publico estallo en aplausos, los nombrados por su lado no se lo podian creer.**

**-No puede ser que Kakashi no este dando este gran honor... –Dijo Sakura sin creerselo**

**-Pues asi parece... –Respondio Sasuke**

**-Un sannin, un sannin, un sannin... –Repetia Naruto sin creerselo tampoco.**

**-Por cierto Sakura... –Murmuro Sasuke entre el barullo- ...quiero verte esta noche, a las nueve en bosque...**

**-¿Por que tan de repente Sasuke? **

**-Pues por que hay algo que quiero decirte... si te parece en el lugar de los tres troncos...**

**Sakura asintió con la cara sonrojada.**

**Los festejos que siguieron duraron toda la mañana y casi toda la tarde la mayoría de los ninjas que eran conocidos de Kakashi estaban en su gloria, por ejemplo Gai Sensei, ya que sabian que tal vez ahora la villa seria mas animada por el nuevo dirigente. Itachi estaba que echaba humo pues tenia que encargarse de la seguridad de Kakashi y este no dejaba de moverse de lado a lado. Mas sin duda todo estaba muy animado y la fiesta no pararía hasta mas tarde**

**LLEGADA LA NOCHE...**

**Sasuke se hallaba esperando en el lugar acordado se habia retirado del fiestón temprano, no queria hacer esperar a Sakura, llevaba puesto un traje oscuro con el emblema familiar, sin duda no le gustaba desperdiciar la mas mínima oportunidad para dejar de usar el traje tan fastidioso de Jounnin y usar los tan cómodos trajes que tenia colgados en el perchero de su habitación. La noche se hallaba tranquila el cielo despejado dejaba ver a plenitud la gran y brillante luna que se hallaba sobre la villa.**

**-Sasuke...kun –Dijo la voz nerviosa de quien Sasuke reconoció como Sakura.**

**-Llegas tarde... –Dijo Sasuke mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia la recién llegada, mas al verle quedo paralizado- Sakura... te ves ...hermosa**

**La chica se sonrojo levemente –Pues... fue por ello que me demore un poco, no sabia que ponerme...- Sasuke arqueo un poco la ceja a diferencia de la ropa que llevaba siempre, la chica solo había variado un poco su peinado, y no era exactamente por eso que Sasuke le veía mejor que otras veces, solo que la luna favorecía a la joven sin duda.**

**-Pues... ya estas aquí y eso es lo que importa...**

**-Sasuke... ¡por que elegiste este lugar para encontrarnos?-Pregunto la chica, la verdad que aquello le había estado rondando en la cabeza desde que Sasuke le había dicho el lugar de encuentro.**

**El del clan Uchiha dio unos pasos hacia delante y señalo los tres troncos que se hallaban delante suyo- Me pareció bien que nos encontráramos aquí, ya que fue aquí que empezamos a conocernos como equipo... y pues...**

**El silencio repentino de Sasuke inquietaba a Sakura- y... ¿Que pasa?**

**-Pues...- Dijo sentándose- ...pensé que seria buen lugar para empezar a conocernos como pareja...**

**Un silencio tremendo se dio entre ambos, Sasuke estaba de espaldas a Sakura así que no podía ver el sonrojo que la chica tenia pero mejor así ya que ella tampoco podía ver el suyo...- Por que... no vienes y te sientas a mi lado... –Dijo señalando un espacio a su lado aun sin voltear.**

**La chica se acerco como había pedido su querido, y se sentó a su lado, el silencio seguía siendo su compañero, mas ambos prefirieron observar a la brillante luna que les iluminaba**

**En aquella velada, hasta que por fin Sakura se animo a romper el silencio.**

**-Estoy...feliz Sasuke-kun...-El nombrado distrajo su vista del satélite nocturno y presto su vista a su compañera- ...siempre quise estar cerca de ti... y después de lo que paso en la selección con los chicos, pensé que jamás podría ser digna de ser alguien para ti...**

**-¿Qué dices tonta? Tu eres la única que podría ser buena para mi...**

**Sakura bajo la cabeza, su mirada se entristeció repentinamente- Estuve pensándolo antes de venir... no se si sea conveniente que seamos pareja... ambos dirigimos el mismo equipo... además tu eres miembro de uno de los mejores clanes de Konoha, muy habil, un excelente ninja... yo por otro lado solo soy buena en el chakra... eso no seria bueno para ti... –La chica se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir corriendo pero fue sujetada por Sasuke.**

**-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? Pregunto Sasuke, mas ella no volteo.**

**-Suéltame! Déjame ir... por favor Tu puedes encontrar una chica mucho mejor que yo...**

**-Sakura...eres una mentirosa... -La voz de Sasuke sonaba entrecortada, Sakura no se animo a voltear y verle a la cara, pero sintió que fue soltada por él- ¿Ya no recuerdas? ¿Lo mucho que me lo pediste?**

**Sakura volteo lentamente hacia Sasuke, este estaba con la cabeza baja – ¿Lo mucho que te lo pedí? –Pregunto Sakura aunque ella sabia bien a que se refería Sasuke**

**-Si... lo mucho que me pediste que me quedara aquella vez... –Sakura bajo la cabeza también por supuesto que recordaba aquella escena a la perfección...**

**FLASH BACK (Si lo quieren ilustrado vean el capitulo : LA invitación del sonido)**

**Sasuke caminaba hacia las afueras de Konoha, el silencio de la noche solo era interrumpido por el sonido de los grillos nocturnos y la aldea era iluminada por el brillo de la luna llena, sin duda su intención habia sido abandonar la aldea sin ser visto por nadie, mas una conocida le cerro el camino, ella observo la mochila que Sasuke llevaba en la espalda, prueba irrefutable de que se dirigia fuera de la aldea.**

**Sasuke se detuvo y pregunto- ¿Qué estas haciendo...a estas horas por aquí?**

**Sakura guardo un silencio corto, como dudando en responder- Por que para salir de la aldea... tenias que pasar por aquí...**

**El chicose propuso a continuar su camino pasando al lado de Sakura- Vuelve a casa y duerme – dijo mientras pasaba a la joven**

**Sakura dejo correr unas lagrimas por su rostro- ¿Por que?-Pregunto volteando hacia el -¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre te quedas callado? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?**

**-¿Por que tendría que decirte algo?- Corto Sasuke mientras Sakura seguía llorando- No es asunto tuyo, Deja de preocuparte por lo que hago**

**-Siempre... me has odiado ...¿Verdad? –Dijo Sakura subiendo la vista hacia quien tenia en frente de espaldas- Te acuerdas del día en que me convertí en gennin y eligieron nuestro grupo de tres? El día que estábamos solos, te enojaste conmigo.**

**-No lo recuerdo- Respondió Sasuke de manera fría, Sakura volvió a llorar**

**-Es lógico, paso hace mucho tiempo, pero fue cuando empezó todo... tu y yo... y también Naruto y Kakashi-sensei –Dijo recordando los buenos momentos que habían tenido- ¡Pasamos buenos momentos juntos! ...se lo de tu clan... pero la venganza eso no hace a nadie feliz. A nadie, ni a ti... ni a mi...**

**-Tal como lo pensaba... –Dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido- Soy diferente a ustedes... llevo un camino diferente... Intente creer que era mi camino para hacer lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Nosotros cuatro hemos hecho mucho juntos, pero mi corazón decidió vengarse al final... ese es mi objetivo en la vida, no puedo ser como tu o Naruto.**

**-¿Vas a volver a elegir la soledad?- Pregunto Sakura mas que desesperada- Aquel día me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa. Ahora lo entiendo muy bien, tengo familia y amigos... pero si te vas, seria lo mismo que quedarme sola...**

**-A partir de hoy un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros...**

**-Yo... ¡Yo te quiero tanto¡ ¡Si te quedas junto a mi me asegurare de que no te arrepientas¡ Cada día será estupendo, seremos realmente felices. Haré cualquier cosa por ti... por eso... ¡Por favor QUEDATE! Te ayudare con tu venganza ¡Haré lo que sea! Por favor quédate conmigo... si no lo haces llévame contigo...**

**Sasuke volteo hacia la chica, quien seguía llorando a cantaros- Eres una verdadera molestia- Le dijo con aquella mirada que tanto le cautivaba a ella **

**END FLASH BACK**

**Sakura dejo caer un par de lagrimas, realmente esos recuerdos le hacían recordar lo mucho que quería estar con Sasuke- No creas que no me duele decirte todo esto...**

**-Pues no lo digas si te duele tanto... –Dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a Sakura al tomarle por la cintura- ... no lo digas así como así...**

**-Sasuke ¿Que haces? –Pregunto la sorprendida**

**-Escúchame bien Sakura... No pienso dejar que nadie mas que tu este a mi lado...**

**Sakura se sonrojo, tenia a Sasuke tan cerca, podía sentir su cuerpo, su respiración algo acelerada- Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije en el campo de batalla...**

**La chica abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo- ¿En el campo de batalla? –Se pregunto Sakura y de inmediato se aparto de Sasuke- ...te refieres a cuando estabas mal, cuando Kisame te ataco... ¿Verdad? –Dijo nerviosa, desde que había despertado en el hospital Sakura se habia convencido a si misma de que aquello no había sido mas que una alucinación suya, en todo caso debía de tratarse de algo que Sasuke no quería decir mas por el estado en que se encontraba lo había dicho.**

**-Te dije... –Sasuke hizo una pausa como intentando recordar las palabras exactas- "Si salgo vivo de esta yo quisiera estar contigo siempre y que formemos una familia mas adelante"...o algo así...**

**-Sasuke... estabas conciente de lo que decías...**

**La chica se noto sorprendida, Sasuke la volvió a tomar por la cintura –Casi tan conciente como cuando te dije "Estoy…enamorado de ti "...por si no notaste que te lo dije hace tiempo, en el bosque... aunque tal vez no te convencí de nada de eso... ¿verdad?- el tono sarcástico de aquella ultima palabra fue acompañado de una sonrisa bastante picara por parte del Uchiha quien inclino levemente a Sakura, poniéndola en una posición algo comprometedora.**

**-Sasuke que quieres ha...**

**-No me importa que no seas una excelente ninja, no me importa lo que la gente pueda decir de nosotros, no me importa que seamos pareja y que dirijamos juntos un equipo... lo que me importa es que tu me haces olvidar el pasado que tanto me atormento y me haces sentir bien... todo esto es solo por que ...en verdad me gustas...no... –Sasuke se detuvo para formar una nueva sonrisa, la cual asusto un tanto a la sorprendida Sakura- ...Te amo...**

**Sakura no lo pudo aguantar mas y dejo salir un par de ríos por sus ojos y se animo a abrazar a aquel que le tenia por la cintura- Yo... también... pero... pero... tengo miedo de no ser muy buena para ti... Sasuke- kun...**

**-Tonta... –Dijo Sasuke en un tono suave mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica con una de sus manos-...si tu no eres buena, nadie lo será... ya te lo dije.**

**Rendida ante las palabras y la cálida mirada que provenían de su querido, la ninja no tuvo mas remedio que afirmar algo que su corazón le pedía a gritos- Yo también te Amo, Sasuke-kun... **

**Sasuke sonrió una vez mas pero esta vez de manera complaciente, ya que estaba por fin calmado. Ambos se miraron por un corto lapso de tiempo, recordaron aquella escena que Naruto había interrumpido el día anterior, no eran necesarias las palabras, se comprendían con las miradas, lentamente se fueron acercando y esta vez sin nadie que les interrumpa el tan deseado beso se dio. La calidez del otro hacia sentir a cada uno que no deseaba separarse jamás, mas ya luego de un periodo algo extendido ambos tuvieron la necesidad de alejarse ya que el aire les faltaba.**

**Sasuke se alejo levemente dándole la espalda a su chica, estaba colorado, no sabia que tan bueno podía sentirse aquella sensación y tampoco sabia exactamente si estaba bien lo que había hecho, anteriormente nunca había besado a nadie de esa manera, bueno haciendo una excepción a lo que ocurrió con Naruto- Sasuke-kun... –Dijo la voz de Sakura muy cerca de el.**

**-Si... Sakura... –Dijo el chico sin voltearse, cuando de pronto sintió que el peso de la chica caía sobre sus hombros, fue allí que volteo la cabeza levemente. Sakura se había apoyado en el, y le rodeaba con los brazos.**

**-En verdad... de hoy en adelante... no creo poder vivir sin ti a mi lado... es mas, no se como he podido hacer hasta ahora...**

**Sasuke sonrió al oír las palabras de Sakura- Pues créeme que no lo disimulabas nada bien...-Ambos alzaron la vista, la luna aun les hacia compañía y mas sin duda aun había una comida pendiente y eso se los recordaba el estomago- Que te parece si vamos a comer...- dijo Sasuke**

**Sakura afirmo con la cabeza- Pues me parece bien, señor sannin...**

**Los dos se sonrieron antes de tomarse de las manos y encaminarse hacia el restaurante mas cercano. **

**Ya luego de la cena, ambos se despidieron aun un poco sonrojados al momento de despedirse, pero con un efusivo beso, después cada quien se dirigió en diferente camino. Sasuke disfrutaba mas que nunca el cielo de esa noche, hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, en su camino a casa pensaba en las diferentes cosas que pasarían de ahora en adelante, ahora era un sannin, tenia pareja ¿Qué mas podía pedir?**

**Un ruido proveniente de los árboles llano su atención, de inmediato se coloco en posición de defensa tomando el kunei secretamente guardado entre sus ropas, un sujeto cubierto salió entre los árboles, pero para sorpresa de Sasuke siguió de largo, Sasuke dejo salir un suspiro, mas al instante otra persona salió de manera de persecución tras el primero**

**-Itachi? Se pregunto Sasuke al ver a su hermano, este se detuvo de golpe.**

**-¿Qué haces allí parado? El tipo se metió sigilosamente a la oficina del Hokage y tomo los pergaminos de registro de la aldea...**

**Sasuke comprendió la situación de inmediato, y junto a su hermano se dispuso a buscarle, después de un largo lapso de tiempo se separaron para buscar mejor, y cuando parecía haber perdido esperanza de alcanzarle, Sasuke le vio distraído intentando abrir el pergamino, sin dudarlo se le lanzo encima, el distraído no pudo hacer nada, de inmediato el Uchiha le chito la prenda que cubría el rostro, la sorpresa del ahora sannin fue tremenda.**

**-Ryugen... –Balbuceo Sasuke incrédulo**

**Hoy cuando abrí mis ojos observe con cuidado cada rincón**

**Aquel lindo cuarto bañado de enojos**

**Hoy ya no es mas que una habitación**

**Sin dudarlo corrí hasta la ventana**

**Pensé que tal vez estarías allí**

**Mas solo vi que era de mañana**

**Una nueva vida empezare aquí**

**Ya no esperare mas una simple ilusión**

**Hoy viviré paso a paso esta gran sensación**

**Tengo siempre presente este mundo real**

**De aquel se siente solo en la realidad**

**Mas tu mano llegara del camino de fuera**

**Mi alma recuerda aquella sensación**

**Me niego a sufrir por este destino**

**Mas contigo a mi lado ...trazaré un nuevo camino**

**Avances: **

**¿Que rayos esta haciendo Ryugen con eso? ¿Qué es lo que quiere averiguar?**

**Konoha Ng cap14: DESESPERACIÓN EN LA LUCHA NOCTURNA**

**Sakurasasuke: Pues tal parece que por fin tendrán el tan deseado sasusaku que deseaban y pedían a gritos, espero y sea de su agrado**

**aradio akimichi: Pues aquí tienes la respuesta la verdad no pensé que lo notaran, si estaba con la bata, gracias, cuídate tb**

**Haruno-Mackita Pues que poder de deductividad ya venia siendo hora que alguien se de cuenta de la relacion...**

**marion-asakura: Cumpliendo con la fanaticada y con una de mis mas fieles es por eso que no fallo hoy viernes. Gracias por seguir**

**richielover: Pues aquí presente espero y el sasusaku sea de tu agrado**

**kuramasesshou: Siempre es bueno recibir nuevos reviews, gracias por los comentarios y espero que te agraden los cap siguientes**

**Ya habiendo cumplido me despido de todos hasta el prox viernes, espero poder subir el capitulo ese dia de lo contrario lo hare el dia lunes, ya que ese dia es mi cumpleaños, que cumplo 19 ya estoy vieja**

**Adios **

Yo kya 


	15. Desesperacion en la lucha nocturna

**KONOHA NG **

**En la brillante mañana **

**no tengo alguna duda**

**mi vida cambia día a día sin parar**

**hoy debo de seguir a más…**

**Adelante sin parar**

**un mundo lleno (realidad)**

**hará que mi pulso se acelere **

**brinque de emoción, aunque no llegue al fin**

**lo intentare una y otra vez**

**solo para estar…cerca a ti **

**CHAPTER 14**: **DESESPERACIÓN EN LA LUCHA NOCTURNA**

**-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –Pregunto Sasuke notablemente sorprendido ante la visión de su alumno en tal situación. El chico se limito a bajar la cabeza pero sin la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento o vergüenza.**

**-Siempre tienes que ser tú el entrometido en mi vida… ¿Verdad? –Dijo de manera un tanto descarada el chico.**

**-¿Pero que rayos estas diciendo?- Sasuke volteo la cabeza levemente al sentir la proximidad de pasos que supuso eran de Itachi, sin dudarlo mucho tomo al chico por el brazo y lo arrastro hacia los matorrales que se hallaban cerca, donde se escondió con el- No se que rayos te ocurre, me parecía que estabas cambiando, Ryugen… incluso te estabas comportando diferente hasta conmigo.**

**-Las apariencias engañan…**

**Sasuke observo a su alumno, el chico se había colocado abrazando sus rodillas con la cabeza baja, aun llevaba en sus manos los pergaminos, los cuales tenían en su interior los registros de todo Konoha, los nacidos, los fallecidos, los casados. Por que razón su alumno "robaría" algo así… -¿Qué es lo que deseas con esa cosa?**

**Ryugen levanto la vista hacia su mentor, un leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- ¿Por que te lo diría?- Respondió el chico, cosa que no causo gracia a Sasuke.**

**-Por que si no lo haces tendré que entregarte a mi hermano…**

**-Pues, seria difícil tener como pupilo a una persona buscada por Konoha, ¿No es así?-El chico dirigió un mirada al cielo, la luna aun se asomaba en todo su esplendor, no había duda de que hubiese sido mejor quedarse celebrando con el resto de personas en la aldea a pasar por estos momentos, pero ya estaba allí y no pensaba retroceder, después de todo en su vida había retrocedido ante nada y por nada. El chico se puso de pie y dirigió una mirada a Sasuke- Si quieres detenerme… vas a tener que enfrentarme…**

**Sasuke no podía creer lo que había oído- ¿quieres luchar conmigo?… Otra vez**

**-La última vez no que quedaste muy bien ¿No es así, después de todo tu hermano tuvo que salvarte el pellejo…**

**-Ya veo… -dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie- …Pensé que por alguna razón tal vez ya te habías olvidado de ello…**

**Ryugen dejo caer los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos, y se coloco en posición de defensa como ya era habitual, Sasuke hizo lo mismo- Nunca me olvidaría de algo como eso… solo…**

**-Solo… -Repitió Sasuke**

**-Solo que tenia cosas mas importantes en mi cabeza…**

**-Ya veo… -Sasuke sonrió levemente- ¿Tal vez sea la razón por la cual quieres llevarte esas cosas?**

**El gennin retrocedió unos pasos, sin duda el maestro había acertado-Eso lo sabrás si en caso logras…**

**Sasuke había desaparecido, ya no se hallaba delante suyo, mas al instante noto su presencia en su detrás El chico volteo a tiempo para bloquear un golpe que Sasuke estuvo por acertar- No creas que seré flexible… no esta vez…**

**-Lo lamento Sasuke-Sensei… yo tampoco puedo ser flexible hoy…**

**Casi de inmediato un chakra oscuro empezó a correr por el rededor del chico, Sasuke reconoció al instante la técnica de las alas negras del chico- Veo que en verdad estas en serio… -Pues Ryugen no respondió puesto que ejecuto inmediatamente la temible técnica. Tal como Sasuke recordaba las concentraciones de chakra en forma de plumas empezaban a perseguirle por donde iba, a su vez notaba que el chico parecía bastante incomodo cada vez que no lograba darle- "Recuerdo que dijiste algo del dolor…"-Pensó Sasuke esquivando algunas de las plumas- "… pero si es que haciendo tiempo logro esquivar un enfrentamiento contigo, entonces es lo que debo de hacer…"**

**-Eso… no le servirá de nada… -dijo Ryugen sorprendiendo a Sasuke -¿Acaso ya olvidaste la pequeña ventaja que tengo?**

**Sasuke se paro de golpe a la vez que las alas del chico desaparecieron- Es cierto… olvide que puedes leer mi cabeza…**

**-De hecho no podría si no fueras tan abierto en tus pensamientos… Pero respondiendo formalmente, no puedes detenerme con el dolor de la técnica… esta es una de las técnicas que tengo mejor dominadas por ello casi no me afecta el hecho de usarla… **

**-Cuando no tan informativo… -Dijo Sasuke, pero de inmediato se hizo humo. Ryugen movió la cabeza para todos lados buscando a su mentor pero aparentemente no había nada.**

**-MUY LENTO! –Dijo la voz de Sasuke desde el suelo.**

**El chico bajo la cabeza apero no pudo hacer nada para evitar ser absorbido por la tierra, haciendo inútiles esfuerzos intento safarse pero fue inútil. Triunfante Sasuke apareció delante de él Y… ¿bien?**

**-NO HAY QUE DEBA DECIRTE! –Respondió el chico aun intentando salir de la tierra.**

**-Es muy difícil salir de allí, sabes?... cuando di mi examen gennin Kakashi me aplico la misma técnica, recuerdo que Sakura pensó que me habían volado la cabeza y se desmayo, tuve que salirme yo solo y me demore cerca de 20 minutos…**

**-NO ME INTERESA ESO QUE DICES…**

**-Es probable, tienes razón. Ahora,…-Dijo mostrándole al chico los pergaminos que había recogido- …Explícate, un ninja nunca rompe su palabra.**

**El chico ladeo la cabeza levemente y luego dejo salir un suspiro- No es algo que te involucre… -Respondió.**

**-Desde el momento en que lo tomaste, me involucra, después de todo yo soy tu tutor y…**

**-Ahorrate el sermón… -Corto Ryugen- …Te lo diré**

**Sasuke desdoblo una sonrisa de satisfacción, y se bajo hasta la altura donde se hallaba su alumno- Así me gusta…**

**-Cuando nos atacaron los del Akatsuki… Ese sujeto… el tal Kisame…-Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza- ..el me dijo que… el conocía a mi hermano mayor… **

**Sasuke abrió de sobremanera sus ojos al oír aquello- ¿Estas queriendo decir que alguno de tus familiares podría estar con vida?-Ryugen no contesto - ¿Qué te ocurre eso no te alegra?**

**-No, no lo hace… -Mi hermano mayor, Aoshi fue muerto en batalla durante la lucha contra el kyubi, o al menos eso era lo que me dijeron mis padres…**

**-Ya veo… eso quiere decir… **

**-Ellos me mintieron, siempre he visto a mi hermano mayor como un ejemplo, y ahora pienso que todo lo que se y recuerdo de el era mentira… -Sasuke observo a Ryugen algo dudoso.**

**-¿Lo que recuerdas de el? –Pregunto el maestro, recibiendo la afirmación de la cabeza en el suelo.**

**-Yo le recuerdo pues le conocía cuando tenia 3 años, no puedo creer que nunca se me ocurrió sacar cuentas de los años… -Aumento con un tono bastante molesto.**

**-¿y los pergaminos los sacaste por ello?**

**El chico afirmo- Si solo hay una posibilidad de que lo que ese tipo fuera falso, entonces quiero saberlo, si el nombre de mi hermano figura allí como fallecido en batalla, entonces puedo estar tranquilo…**

**-¿Y que harás si sabes que no es así? –Corto una voz ajena al dúo**

**Sasuke levanto su cabeza, Itachi les había hallado **

**-Itachi… esto… yo…**

**-Ahorrate las explicaciones Sasuke, oí todo… Ahora responde chico –Dijo dirigiéndose a Ryugen- ¿Qué harás si sabes que lo que Kisame te dijo es cierto?**

**-NO PUEDE SER CIERTO –Ryugen se paro a pensarlo el sujeto que acababa de aparecer, el hermano de su mentor había estado en el Akatsuki por un largo tiempo- …TU… TU SABES VERDAD?**

**-¿QUÉ ESPERAS PARA CONTESTARME?-Pregunto Itachi notablemente Molesto**

**-Pues… -Balbuceo el chico- …yo…**

**-¿Quieres que te diga que harás? –Dijo Itachi acercándose al lugar donde se hallaba el chico y para sorpresa de Sasuke tomándole del cuello y sacándole de la tierra- NO PUEDES HACER NADA… CADA QUIEN ELIGE SU CAMINO Y TU NADA PUEDES HACER PARA CAMBIAR EL QUE EL YA ELIGIO…**

**Tanto Sasuke como Ryugen no podían creer lo que decía Itachi- ¿quieres decir que su hermano esta en el Akatsuki? –Pregunto Sasuke para salir de la duda**

**Itachi dejo caer al chico y afirmo con la cabeza- Aoshi Tenshi… uno de los mejores miembros, sin duda nunca volvería a Konoha, si abres ese pergamino te enterarías por que…**

**De inmediato Ryugen se lanzo hacían Sasuke y le arranco el pergamino de las manos, lo abrió de manera veloz y empezó a buscar cualquier cosa relacionada con su hermano, disimuladamente Itachi se acerco y tomo uno de los pergaminos que estaban en el suelo –NO PUEDO HALLAR NADA –Dijo Ryugen**

**-Pues busca en este… -Dijo en modo de respuesta el mayor del clan Uchiha**

**-Ryugen tomo el pergamino en sus manos y no tardo en hallar el nombre quien buscaba, mas luego de ello noto el porque de las palabras de Itachi- Este es… el pergamino… de los traidores de la aldea…- dijo con un hilo de voz.**

**-Así es… -Volvió a hablar Itachi- Estoy seguro de que mi nombre también debe estar allí…**

**-Ya es suficiente, Itachi… -Corto Sasuke esta vez- Ya hemos recuperado los pergaminos, puedes devolverlo… yo me encargare del castigo del chico… **

**Itachi se agacho para tomar los demás pergaminos- A veces es mejor quedarse con la duda no crees?- Susurro al lado del chico al tomar los que el tenia en sus manos –Sasuke, tienes razón, pero creo que no merece ningún castigo… creo que ya ha recibido suficiente por esta noche…**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza, acto seguido Itachi desapareció de su delante, el maestro observo a su alumno, el chico estaba con la cabeza gacha, la decepción era notoria… un par de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-No sabes lo mucho que tenemos en común…**

**Al oír la voz de Sasuke el chico se limpio la cara con la manga- ¿A que te refieres?**

**-A que el único pariente vivo que tengamos sea considerado un traidor…- Respondió Sasuke a la vez que abrazaba al chico entre sus brazos. Ryugen no hizo el mas mínimo esfuerzo por salir de aquel lugar que le parecía tal cálido, no había querido admitirlo anteriormente ya que hacerlo significaba el olvidar el deseo de venganza hacia Sasuke, pero aquellos brazos a su alrededor de daban gran confort, por ello no podía evitar el añejarse de lo que le atormentaba en aquel lugar- Lo lamento –dijo Sasuke en un tono suave, a lo que le chico levanto la mirada hacia su mentor.**

**-Lamentas... ¿Qué?- Pregunto el chico. Mas de inmediato cayo sobre los brazos de Sasuke, puesto que el le había propinado un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que el chico pierda la conciencia.**

**El de los ojos oscuros observo el cielo, la noche empezaba a abandonar el lugar.**

**POR OTRO LADO DE LA VILLA, UN POCO MAS TARDE **

**Kakashi e Itachi discutían acerca de las normas de seguridad que debían de poner en la villa, Gaara también estaba allí, y notablemente aburrido, después de todos eran los unicos tres en esa habitación y tenia que estar sentado en aquella aburrida mesa sin hacer nada.**

**-Pues no creo que sea buena idea el dejar tan desprotegida la soma de la academia...**

**-Pero Itachi... por muchos que hallan allí no van a impedir un avance... lo mejor será que protejamos las entradas de la villa... –Dijo Kakashi con un tono "Yo soy el que manda aquí".Gaara se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, Kakashi al notarlo le corto el paso- ¿Qué ocurre es que ya te vas?**

**Gaara observo a Kakashi con la mirada fría que tenia- No hay nada aquí que se me sea de incumbencia... la reunión acabo hace días, me regreso a la arena...**

**-¿Cómo que te regresas a la arena? –Pregunto Kakashi**

**-Es cierto –Intervino Itachi -¿Qué hay del clan Hyuga?**

**-Yo solo soy la pareja de Hinata... no puedo dirigir el clan Hyuga pues no tengo la habilidad del ojo blanco.. pienso entregarle a Neji Hyuga esa responsabilidad...**

**Dicho esto Gaara paso por el lado de Kakashi y salió de la habitación**

**-A pesar de ser menor a veces me da miedo- Dijo Kakashi volviendo a acercarse a su lugar en la mesa de la habitación. Itachi solo dejo salir una pequeña risa para luego observar por la ventana, seguramente muchos ya empezaban a entrenar.**

**Y en efecto, Sakura ya se dirigía al lugar donde solían entrenar ella, Sasuke y su equipo. La chica se paro un segundo al pasar cerca del lugar donde al noche anterior había tenido lugar su tan preciada cita con Sasuke, casi no había podido dormir la noche anterior por no creerse todo lo que había pasado, pero después de darse cuenta de que todo era realidad pues su vida ahora era todo maravilla. La chica llego por fin al lugar , mas al llegar se dio con la sorpresa de hallar a alguien que no esperaba.**

**-Ayumi... –Dijo Sakura al hallarse con su alumna.**

**La chica volteo hacia su maestra e hizo una pequeña inclinación- Buenos días, Sannin-sama... –Dijo a manera de broma. Sakura se coloro levemente.**

**-¿Cómo es eso de Sannin-sama, Ayumi?**

**-Pues ahora son Sannins, no?**

**Sakura afirmo con la cabeza- Veo que fuiste al nombramiento... Me agrada mucho que estés aquí con nosotros... Ayumi**

**-Sakura! –Corto el grito de Sasuke **

**Sakura de inmediato desvió la mirada de Ayumi y volteo hacia donde había oído la voz de Sasuke y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el. Sasuke al notar la velocidad con la que Sakura venia intento pararla con señas pero eso de nada sirvió pues la chica se lanzo sobre el con un efusivo abrazo tumbándolo al césped. Ryugen y Yuki quienes venían con Sasuke al igual que Ayumi se acercaron para ver si estaban bien, mas al verlos se dieron cuenta que no había problemas, ya que estaban fundidos en un extenso beso.**

**-Ya parenle con eso... –Dijo Ryugen bastante colorado pero con una voz algo apagada, Ayumi quedo mirando y Sakura por fin se separo de un Sasuke casi sin aliento.**

**-¿Sabes que tenemos en común... Sasuke-kun? –Pregunto Sakura mientras se ponía de pie**

**-¿Qué nuestro primer beso nos lo dio Naruto?-Respondió Sasuke poniéndose de pie también y seguido de las risas de sus alumnos y de Yuki.**

**-No tonto... Que somos Sannins enamorados... -Sasuke dejo caer una gotita por el lado derecho de su frente y prefirió guardar silencio, Sakura por su lado recién notaba la presencia de Yuki en el lugar- Y ¿Qué hace el menor de los Uchiha aquí?**

**-Oh... es cierto lo había olvidado- Dijo Sasuke frotando la cabeza del chico- El es Yuki, es el hijo de Itachi, desde hoy estará en nuestro equipo**

**Las miradas de las muchachas se posaron en el chico el cual hizo una pequeña reverencia- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudar la confianza que han puesto en mí...**

**-No tienes por que ser tan formal... –Dijo Sakura frotando también su cabeza- Pero me parece que es algo pequeño para ser un gennin... –Aumento observando a Sasuke el cual se estaba sentando en el césped.**

**-Pues... por que no hacemos lo de rutina y dejamos que se presente por su cuenta**

**-Ryugen, Akito y yo ya le conocíamos... –Dijo Ayumi sonriéndole al chico**

**-Ayumi-chan... hacia tiempo que no le veía...**

**-Esperen un momento... –Corto Sakura-¿Acaso soy la única que no le conocía? En su totalidad los presentes afirmaron con la cabeza- Esta bien.. Yuki-kun...por favor preséntate... –Dijo sentándose al lado de Sasuke, cosa que Ryugen y Ayumi imitaron.**

**-¿Qué me presente?... Pero... ¿que debo de decir?**

**-Las cosas que te gustan, las que no, tus objetivos y... háblanos un poco de ti... –Dijo Sasuke como si ya se supiese ese dialogo de memoria.**

**El chico afirmo con la cabeza e hizo la mirada hacia arriba como intentando recordar las respuestas- Pues me encantan las noches... sobretodo si hay luna llena o muchas estrellas... no me agrada la gente extraña... me da un poco de miedo... y mi objetivo es ser tan buen ninja como lo es mi padre... quiero ser un gran anbu... –Al oír ello tanto Sakura como Sasuke intercambiaron miradas, era bastante notorio que el chico desconocía el pasado de su padre- ...Referente a mi, pues tengo 10 años, me gusta entrenar soy muy hábil en las técnicas base...**

**-Bien supongo que eso es suficiente...-Corto Sasuke poniéndose de pie- Ryugen, Ayumi, Yuki... hoy aprenderemos sellos básicos para la utilización de técnicas de fuego... son ninjas de Konoha la aldea del país del fuego es por eso que deben de saber técnicas de este elemento**

**Los tres jóvenes hicieron un par de muecas mostrando su disgusto por la acción que debían de tomar, Sakura se dedico a observar como era que Sasuke les mostraba las diferentes maneras hacer sellos, esta a Ayumi y a Yuki ya que Ryugen parecía dominarlos a la perfección**

**-Ryugen... –susurro Ayumi llamando la atención del chico cuando Sasuke y Sakura estaban encargándose del alumno nuevo.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Ayumi?**

**-Pues... hace un rato te note algo... extraño**

**-Extraño, eh?... –Dijo el chico levantando la vista hacia el cielo- Pues la verdad que si debo de estar extraño... mis esperanzas cada día mueren mas...**

**Ayumi se puso de pie de golpe- Ryugen-kun... no estarás enfermo o si? –El chico negó con la cabeza y luego la bajo apoyando su frente en sus rodillas.**

**-Ya no se para que estoy vivo... tal vez hace siete años debí de morir junto con mi madre y mi hermano...**

**-NO DIGAS ESO!-Corto Ayumi notablemente molesta .**

**El chico levanto la cabeza y llevo su mano derecha detrás de cuello y lo froto, haciendo levemente un gesto de dolor- Tal vez de esa manera no tendría que cargar con esta vida...**

**-Ryugen...-Volvió a susurrar la chica al acercarse al nombrado, este dirigió su vista a ella quien se hallaba delante de el a la altura de su cabeza. Para asombro de él, la chica se inclino sobre sus brazos apoyados en el césped y poso sus labios en su frente.**

**Aquel instante se le hizo tan largo, parecía que cada vez que alguien le hacia una muestra de afecto, por mas mínima que sea su espíritu se llenaba de todo el amor que no había recibido por años, lentamente Ayumi se aparto de el dejando a un chico que parecía no entender la acción- Últimamente has cambiado mucho... estas volviendo a ser aquel lindo niño que conocí en el lago.**

**Ryugen se sonrojo- Ya no soy un niño...- Dijo volteándose levemente hacia un lado-... pero tienes razón, parece que estoy volviendo a ser el de antes... aunque eso nunca será al cien por ciento**

**-Desde hace días... –Dijo la chica cortando- ... quería disculparme por una cosa mas además de lo de mi madre...- La chica se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia**

**-Oye! No hagas eso!**

**-El día del combate con los del Akatsuki, tu me salvaste... y yo en vez de agradecerte te di un bofetón muy duro...**

**-¿Qué yo te salve?- Se dijo en voz baja Ryugen recordando el día y la acción, colorándose el triple que antes al hacerlo- Ah... pues no hay problema, estabas confundida y...**

**-Oigan ustedes dos! –Grito Sakura acercándose- Si quieren tener un cita que sea fuera de clase no ahora...**

**-NO ES UNA CITA! –cortaron al unísono los dos gennin colorándose a la vez**

**Por otro lado de la villa, Gaara había mandado a citar a Neji, y ya estaban hablando hace bastante rato, Gaara ya le había dicho cual era el motivo de su llamado.**

**-Pero Kazekage... no es tan simple como que me pase a mi el liderazgo del clan...**

**-Pues si yo lo veo bastante claro... después de todo tu te ibas a casar con Hinata e ibas a ser el jefe, ¿No?**

**-Pues si... pero...**

**-Pero que?**

**-Pues vera... yo iba a ser líder pero por que Hinata se iba a casar conmigo yo no puedo ser líder por que soy del clan secundario... es por ello**

**Gaara se llevo las manos a la cabeza, si seguía perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera no había duda que shukaku saldría y acabaría con lo que tuviera enfrente, en este caso Neji. Gaara se puso de pie de golpe- Hyuga llama a Hinata necesito hablarle...-Neji salió corriendo en busca de su prima, aquella mirada que traía el Kazekage sin duda daba a entender que se tenia algo en mente **

**Lejos de allí en las afueras de la aldea una persona se encamina al lugar del cual partió hace muchos años y al cual hubiese preferido no volver **

**HOY CUANDO ABRÍ MIS OJOS OBSERVE CON CUIDADO CADA RINCÓN**

**Aquel lindo cuarto bañado de enojos**

**Hoy ya no es mas que una habitación**

**Sin dudarlo corrí hasta la ventana**

**Pensé que tal vez estarías allí**

**Mas solo vi que era de mañana**

**Una nueva vida empezare aquí**

**Ya no esperare mas una simple ilusión**

**Hoy viviré paso a paso esta gran sensación**

**Tengo siempre presente este mundo real**

**De aquel se siente solo en la realidad**

**Mas tu mano llegara del camino de fuera**

**Mi alma recuerda aquella sensación**

**Me niego a sufrir por este destino**

**Mas contigo a mi lado ...trazaré un nuevo camino**

**Avances: **

**Una persona desconocida llega a Konoha, amigo, enemigo? Eso solo el lo sabe mas busca a alguien que hasta hace poco le pensaba muerto**

**Konoha NEW GENERATION CHAPTER 15: La llegada de un pasado olvidado**

**Hols: Que bien , logre acabar el capitulo, eso quiere decir que el capitulo siguiente lo tendrán como regalo de mi cumple, ja es mi cumple y yo les hago el regalo, espero que lo disfruten. Señalando que el capitulo siguiente será un tanto mas corto pero eso si muy emocionante, será subido el lunes. **

**Sakurasasuke: Que bien, en verdad tuve que verme dos veces mas el capitulo ese para poder agregar la conversación, de verdad que a mi también me gusto el resultado**

**aradio akimichi: Como vez el chico quería asegurarse de que la información que tenia sea cierta... no mas ya veré un castigo para el**

**Noa asakura: Gracias por el apoyo y por los largos ratos en el chat...jejeje **

**marion-asakura: Estoy segura que pondré mas SasuSaku, después de todo creo que la pareja ya le va robando el protagonismo a Naruto, pues mi cumple aun es el lunes pero espero que pueda cumplir con subirles el capitulo nuevo, no estoy segura que lo haré**

**richielover: Pues si que espero esos saludos de cumple, ya sabes lo solitaria que soy, jajaja**

kuramasesshou: Fallaste por poco, no hizo exactamente lo de Naruto, pero ya vez que se resuelven todos los problemas.

Hasta el lunes 

**Yo Kya**


	16. La llegada del pasado olvidado

**KONOHA NG **

**En la brillante mañana **

**no tengo alguna duda**

**mi vida cambia día a día sin parar**

**hoy debo de seguir a más…**

**Adelante sin parar**

**un mundo lleno (realidad)**

**hará que mi pulso se acelere **

**brinque de emoción, aunque no llegue al fin**

**lo intentare una y otra vez**

**solo para estar…cerca a ti **

**CHAPTER 15: LA LLEGADA DEL PASADO OLVIDADO**

**Hinata ya había llegado al llamado de Gaara-¿ Me mandaste llamar?**

**Gaara sonrió levemente, sabia que aquello le encantaba a Hinata- Así es, voy a ir directo al grano... Debo volver a la arena, tengo que dirigirla, por ello necesito que dirijas al clan Hyuga...**

**Hinata se quedo de piedra al oír lo que Gaara acababa de decir- ¡Quieres que yo sea la cabeza del clan mientras tu no estas!**

**-No... –Dijo Gaara acercándose a ella- Quiero que tu seas la líder del clan Hyuga, por que yo no soy de este clan... por ello...**

**PLOF- El sonido de Hinata cayendo al suelo inconsciente le dio a entender a Gaara que no podía seguir hablando, el pelirrojo apoyo una rodilla en el suelo para levantar a la chica y luego se puso de pie para llevarla a su habitación.**

**Al día siguiente las cosas parecían mas normales por el resto de la villa, solo había un pequeño problema...**

**-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE NO HA VENIDO AUN? –Pregunto en todo un grito Sasuke a Sakura, la cual no salió volando puesto que estaba apoyada en un árbol. Tanto Yuki como Ayumi se agacharon asustados**

**-¿Que le pasa a mi tío?- Pregunto Yuki**

**-Pues tal parece que Ryugen salió temprano de la casa de ustedes diciendo que venia a entrenar y pues aun no llega...**

**-Ummm... –Por eso es que esta tan molesto...**

**-TENSHI CUANDO TE ATRAPE YA VERAS EL CASTIGO QUE TE PONGO!- Grito Sasuke**

**Por otro lado de la aldea, un frió terrible invadió el cuerpo de Ryugen, mas al voltear hacia la dirección donde debía de estar entrenando. El chico había "huido" del entrenamiento de aquella mañana, sin duda aquel dia era muy especial para él, desde que tenia memoria siempre aquel día todos los años el y sus padres, aunque recordaba vagamente hacer ido una vez con cada uno de sus hermanos, asistir al templo cercano a la ubicación de su antigua casa para ofrecerle oraciones a los miembros fallecidos de la familia, los cuales ahora eran prácticamente la totalidad.**

**Aquella fecha según sus padres también coincidía con la muerte de su hermano, aunque ahora suponía que debía de tratarse de la fecha en la cual abandono la aldea. El joven gennin de cabello oscuro se arrodillo al llegar al lugar, a pesar de que su familia había desaparecido por completo hace siete años por extrañas razones que l a veces no se explicaba seguía haciendo ese ritual anula, tal vez por que al hacerlo se sentía mas cerca de sus fallecidos seres queridos.**

**Tras casi media hora, el chico del clan de los Ángeles ya había concluido con la acción que lo había llevado al lugar en primera estancia, mas ahora se hallaba caminando en los pasillos de su dominio. Dentro todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado hace unos días cuando prácticamente Sasuke le había llevado arrastrando hasta el lugar donde vivía ahora. Ryugen dio un pequeño paseo por todo el lugar, a pesar de que no era el mismo lugar le traía muchos recuerdos del lugar donde creció con su familia, en eso no se podía quejar Gondaime había hecho reconstruir casi de manera idéntica su casa. Casi todo era igual, los pasillos, el jardín, la cocina... pero lo que mas recuerdos le traía era sin duda la parte sur de la casa, la mas antigua y esto era por que había sido la única que no había sido destruida en aquella trágica ocasión.**

**El chico se sentó en el suelo y observo la puerta que se hallaba delante de él, esa puerta siempre había estado cerrada, nunca había podido abrirla y por lo general siempre que se daba por vencido se sentaba, en el mismo lugar donde estaba ahora, a pensar una nueva manera de abrirla , mas esta vez solo estaba allí para recordar un poco de esas ocasiones. Si cerraba los ojos prácticamente podía oír y ver en su cabeza aquellos recuerdos.**

**-¿Qué hacen allí sentados? –Pregunto la cálida voz de su madre al ver que sus dos hijos se hallaban sentados frente a la puerta.**

**-Yo... estoy pensando... –Dijo el pequeño Ryugen **

**-Yo.. toy.. santo también... –Intento repetir el menor al lado de su hermano. **

**-Pues me parece bien que mis hijos piensen.. –Comento la mujer- Ryugen...**

**-Si..mama**

**-No quiero que vulvas a intentar a abrir esa puerta tu hermano se enojaría mucho si sabe que entraste**

**-Igual no puedo abrirla...**

**-Pues me parece bien... los sellos de pertenencia siempre fueron el orgullo de Aoshi...**

**Ryugen abrió los ojos de golpe, un extraño chillido proveniente de la puerta delante suyo le llamo la atención, mas aun cuando su mente comprendió lo que tenia adelante. La puerta estaba levemente abierta –Esto no es posible se dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba incrédulo a la puerta de la habitación.**

**En efecto y sin duda alguna el cuarto estaba abierto, Ryugen abrió sus ojos a más no poder todo lo que había imaginado por años en esa habitación quedaba chico a lo que veía. El cuarto estaba decorado por todos lados por el antiguo símbolo familiar de su clan en las paredes había shurikes y kunéis muy hermosos. Para su sorpresa había un traje muy bien tratado de Anbu colgado en un perchero, el chico no podía evitar el acercarse a admirarlo, sin duda sus padres no le habían mentido acerca de ello. Ryugen se detuvo un segundo, al estar tan impresionado por la belleza de la habitación había olvidado por completo lo extraño que era que el cuarto se halle abierto de esa manera. El por años lo había intentado y ahora la habitación estaba abierta, sin ningún rastro de haber sido forzada, solo había un explicación…**

**-El… ha vuelto… -dijo el chico con un hilo de voz. La primera reacción del muchacho fue desdoblar una calida sonrisa en su rostro, su hermano estaba vivo y muy probable cerca de allí, mas luego recordó lo que Itachi le había dicho era muy probable que su hermano sea un miembro del grupo de asesinos… **

**Ryugen salio corriendo de la casa y se detuvo en la puerta, volteo para ambos lados -¿Dónde puede estar? –se pregunto el gennin llevándose la mano a la cabeza. Entonces una luz ilumino su cabeza, el único lugar donde había otro sello de pertenencia, que el supiera- …el lugar de los pergaminos y las técnicas…**

**Rápidamente se encamino al lugar, al igual que la habitación este cuarto estaba abierto, lentamente e intentando hacer todo el uso de sus cualidades ninjas, Ryugen bajo por la escalinata de piedra hasta el lugar y asomo su cabeza. Para su sorpresa nadie se hallaba dentro, lentamente introdujo el resto de su cuerpo a la habitación, lo primero que paso por su cabeza fue que su hermano había ido a llevarse Algunas cosas, por ello debía de llevarse las cosas que tenían su sello de sello de propiedad, después de eso probablemente se iría. Pero al notar la presencia del morral de su hermano esa idea desapareció, además tenia en cuenta que la habitación seguía abierta. Cuando estaba pensando en esto una sensación de aire frió le recorrió por completo la espalda, lentamente volteo la cabeza mas no logro ver nada pues por completo todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.**

**-¿Quién eres?- Dijo en la oscuridad una voz que le escarapelo el cuerpo a Ryugen. Sin duda no se trataba de un niño, era la voz de un joven o de un adulto. –Estas en propiedad del clan Tenshi… -Dijo Ryugen reuniendo el valor en su voz- …si no te identificas entonces…**

**-Entonces que… -Dijo la voz esta vez proviniendo de detrás de su oído**

**-Hikari no Jutsu! –Grito Ryugen a la vez que el cuarto se iluminaba. La llegar la luz tanto el chico como la persona que estaba ahora delante de él parecía sorprendidas. Ryugen tenia delante suyo a una persona idéntica a el, pero con una estatura mucho mayor, y un cabello negro tan largo que llegaba al suelo, mas sin duda se notaba que el sujeto había estado en dificultades ya que las ropas oscuras que traía estaban bastantes destrozadas, y parecía que había tenido una lucha a muerte ya que se veía muy dañado. El otro por su lado parecía algo confuso**

**-Eres del clan Tenshi? –Pregunto el tipo, a lo que Ryugen afirmo con la cabeza y para sorpresa de este el tipo se agacho de golpe y le abrazo con fuerza.**

**Ryugen no sabia que hacer…**

**-Seguro que no me recuerdas…- Dijo el tipo sin perder en su voz aquella sensación que le ponía nervioso a Ryugen- ¿Eres Yuki verdad? Apenas tenias un año cuando...**

**-No soy Yuki! –Corto Ryugen alejándose del tipo, con lo cual el sujeto quedo algo confundido- Soy Ryugen... –Dijo finalizando la oración.**

**-Ryugen... No puede ser deberías ser mas grande...¿Sabes quien soy?**

**El chico dudo, en definitiva no tenia duda de quien era el tipo pero justamente ese era el problema-Tu...eres Aoshi, ¿No es así?**

**El sujeto se puso de pie y afirmo con la cabeza pero volteando rápidamente a todos lados- No hay nadie mas cerca... ¿Verdad? –El tipo dejo salir un suspiro de aire para luego dirigirse a la esquina de la habitación y dejarse caer allí- No me imagino lo que pasaría si me atrapasen... ya tenia ganas de venir y ver a mi familia...**

**-Tu eres un miembro del Akatsuki...**

**Al oír la voz del chico Aoshi levanto una vista seria hacia el menor- ¿Eso es lo que sabes de mi? –Pregunto **

**-Los miembros del Akatsuki son traidores de sus aldeas... mi hermano murió hace años...**

**El silencio se expandió por la habitación, las miradas azul zafiro de ambos chocaron en el aire-Eso es lo que dijeron mama y papa...**

**-Lo que ellos me hallan dicho no tiene nada que ver, soy un ninja de Konoha... –Dijo a la vez que se volteaba hacia la puerta- y mi deber es entregar a los traidores... -El menor había acabado de decir ello cuando la persona delante suyo desapareció y se poso en manera de bloqueo en la puerta.**

**-Ya veo que si eres un ninja y bastante decidido... Pero si no te molesta podrías pedirle consulta a nuestros padres primero, estoy seguro de que ellos preferirían primero ayudarme a entregarme...**

**-Es una pena... –Corto Ryugen con la cabeza gacha- ...ellos no pueden ayudarte...**

**-Pero parece que estarías 100 seguro, yo en cambio no lo pienso así...**

**-Ellos no pueden ayudarte... –Dijo levantando la cabeza- Por que ellos están muertos...**

**Al instante Ryugen sintió que sus pies dejaban el suelo y era levantado, en efecto ahora se hallaba varios centímetros mas arriba -¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR ENANO MENTIROSO? –Pregunto con notable ira el mas grande.**

**-Tu... no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí... eres un traidor de la aldea... y no mereces saber nada de ellos... –Ryugen se detuvo de golpe. Al dirigir esa mirada de reproche a su hermano, podía notar en sus ojos una lamina luminosa que de a pocos ayudo a flotar una corriente de lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas.**

**-¿En verdad... ellos están muertos?-Pregunto aun sujetándole en el aire mas bajándole levemente al recibir la positiva de la cabeza del chico, y dejándose caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas- No puede ser...**

**-Fue hace siete años... seguro que nada hubieses podido hacer aunque hubieses estado aquí...**

**El chico no recibió respuesta de su hermano, por lo que decidió continuar con su labor de informe hacia el Hokage.**

**-¿Aun piensas entregarme? **

**-Es mi deber...como ninja...**

**-Y dime... ¿Cuál es tu deber como hermano?**

**Ryugen volteo la cabeza, el tipo se había puesto de pie, llevaba una mirada que sus duda le recordaba a sí mismo –Yo... no tengo hermanos... por ello no tengo deberes con ellos**

**-Ya veo... –Susurro el tipo bajando la cabeza –Así que también Yuki... no puedo creerlo... –Aumento dando unos pasos hacia la pared- ...No fuiste lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidar de la vida de nuestro pequeño hermano- Ryugen retrocedió un paso. El tipo había colocado al mano sobre el morral ninja con sello de propiedad y notablemente ya lo había retirado., y rebuscaba en su interior. Para sorpresa de Ryugen el tipo saco unos cuneéis de filo dorados- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Nunca viste los cuneéis de la familia?... Pues ten por seguro... –Dijo asumiendo una posición de defensa- ...Que será la ultima vez que los veas...**

**-¿Qué? –Se pregunto el chico, mas rápidamente tuvo que hacer un movimiento de esquivo pues su hermano se lanzo sobre el logrando rasgar la polvera azul por la parte de delante.**

**-Valla tal perece que mi hermano menor no es tan hábil como lo esperaba... **

**-De que hablas... –Dijo Ryugen con su común voz de aires superiores- ...solo le llevaste parte de mi polo...**

**Aoshi sonrió cuando un rasguño retrasado marco el vientre del sorprendido Ryugen- Si no lo sabes... siempre he sido muy bueno en todo lo que hago... Ryugen... no te conviene estar en mi contra... hermanito... –Dijo alzándole nuevamente.**

**-Tu no puedes ser mi hermano... mis padres te adoraban...**

**-Si, supongo que por ello te dijeron que estaba muerto... nunca aceptaron que me fuera al Akatsuki...**

**-Eres un traidor! Y ellos aun así te querían!**

**-Traidor me parece una palabra muy dura... –Dijo acercándose al chico- no deberías juzgar antes de saber la verdad...**

**-EL NO NECESITA NINGUNA VERDAD!-Dijo una voz desde la entrada**

**De inmediato Aoshi dejo caer a Ryugen y esquivo un rayo de trueno que se dirigía a el.**

**-¿Ryugen estas bien?- Pregunto Sasuke posándose al lado del chico- ¿Quién es este?**

**-Tenshi... Aoshi... mi hermano...**

**Sasuke levanto la vista, sin duda el tipo debía tener algún parentesco con Ryugen por su gran similitud. **

**-Eres un miembro del Akatsuki... debes entregarte por las buenas o lo harás por las malas- Anuncio el Sannin asumiendo un posición de ataque**

**-Sin duda debes ser... Sasuke Uchiha... eres el hermano de Itachi, ¿no es así?**

**-Eso a ti no te importa... –Grito Sasuke al lanzarse contra el tipo, el cual le esquivo ágilmente**

**-Pero por que todos en Konoha son siempre tan impetuosos... ¿Acaso es que perdonaron a Itachi solo por dar información valiosa?**

**-Callate!... Mi hermano se mostró bastante molesto cuando supo que Ryugen quería saber de ti...**

**-Pues nunca hemos sido los mejores en equipo, eso desde que fuimos compañeros aquí en Konoha...**

**Sasuke y Ryugen intercambiaron miradas- Tu e Itachi no pudieron ser compañeros de equipo...**

**-Si no mal recuerdo Itachi tiene 24 años verdad?... Yo tengo la misma edad...**

**-Eso no me interesa! –Volvió a gritar Sasuke , y a lanzarse pero fue detenido por Aoshi**

**-Pero por que te molestas... no éramos los únicos en el equipo... fuimos el trío que dejo Konoha...**

**Sasuke se quedo de piedra, ¿el tipo se refería a Orochimaru?... algo le impedia moverse.**

**-Bien ahora que alguien mas sabe que volví... supongo que debo eliminarlo...**

**-Deja a Sasuke en paz... –Corto Ryugen, con lo que su hermano se acerco a el y le tomo por la cabeza, Ryugen de inmediato pudo sentir que una sensación helada le recorrió por competo el cuerpo- "Esto es un.. instinto asesinó..."- Pensó Ryugen. **

**-Ya veo... –Dijo el mayor volteando la cabeza hacia Sasuke sin soltar la cabeza de su hermano –Así que este tipo fue el causante de la muerte de mi familia...**

**-NO... DÉJALO... –Pidió Ryugen sin poder moverse tampoco mientras el tipo se acercaba a Sasuke**

**-Quieres que le deje...**

**BRASH! –Ryugen salió disparado varios centímetros hacia atrás producto de un certero y potente golpe de su hermano mayor, el pupilo de Uchiha de reincorporo débilmente entre sus rodillas y manos, y observo como un hilo se sangre brotaba desde su boca, y su adorado guardapolvos azul caía destrozado al suelo.**

**-Eres un real inútil... si en verdad eres del clan Tenshi sabes bien que la venganza de la muerte de cualquier miembro de la familia es la prioridad de vida de uno... Tu sin embargo te has dejado llevar por las palabras de este idiota...**

**-Ya deja a los chicos en paz Tenshi –Dijo una nueva voz desde la entrada, el nombrado no tuvo que voltear la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba**

**-Así que mi querido compañero de equipo también ha venido a recibirme... **

**-Itachi... –Susurro Sasuke en un intento van de safarse**

**-No deberías de meterte con Sasuke, es un Sannin...**

**-ohh!... Cuanto lo lamento señor Sannin.. –Dijo el tipo en manera de burla a Sasuke Haciendo una reverencia exagerada.**

**-Ya déjate de tontería Tenshi... –Dijo Itachi con una voz de notable molestia- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?¿No estarás buscando pelea?**

**-No... se ... metan.. –Susurro la voz de Ryugen, a lo que tanto Itachi como Aoshi y Sasuke dirigieron su vista al muchacho. **

**Este se había puesto de pie, y llevaba la mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho, una gran cantidad de chakra corria alrededor de su cuerpo, tal que tanto Itachi como Aoshi retrocedieron un par de pasos, el ultimo dejando en libertad a Sasuke. Este no podía creer lo que veía ya que reconocía de manera instantánea lo que ocurría, mas cuando su alumno retiro la mano que cubría el hombro de aquel lugar .**

**-No puede ser que sea... –Dudo Sasuke- ...es el sello maldito...**

**HOY CUANDO ABRÍ MIS OJOS OBSERVE CON CUIDADO CADA RINCÓN**

**Aquel lindo cuarto bañado de enojos**

**Hoy ya no es mas que una habitación**

**Sin dudarlo corrí hasta la ventana**

**Pensé que tal vez estarías allí**

**Mas solo vi que era de mañana**

**Una nueva vida empezare aquí**

**Ya no esperare mas una simple ilusión**

**Hoy viviré paso a paso esta gran sensación**

**Tengo siempre presente este mundo real**

**De aquel se siente solo en la realidad**

**Mas tu mano llegara del camino de fuera**

**Mi alma recuerda aquella sensación**

**Me niego a sufrir por este destino**

**Mas contigo a mi lado ...trazaré un nuevo camino**

**Avances: **

**Sasuke: Maldita sea! Ryugen posee el sello maldito, es eso también culpa mía? ¿Qué tanto se traen Itachi y Tenshi es que acaso todo es un plan?**

**Naruto: Ya Sasuke, que no eres el único con problemas... ¿Quién es la hermosa chica que viene de la niebla? ¿QUÉ KAKASHI ESTA ENAMORADO? **

**Sakura: ¿Qué es lo que Sasuke quiere decirme ahora?... ¿Podría ser... es...?**

**Konoha Ng Chapter 16: Verdades Perdidas, El equipo de legenda**

**Kuramasesshou: Pues ya vez que paso con lo de Ryugen, pronto veras lo que tengo planeado con akito.**

Richielover**: Cumpliendo y subiendo Garcias por los saludos**

marion-asakura**: Buah... con lo de viejita, igual escribiendo y cumpliendo**

Haruno-Mackita**: Pues que llego el lunes y el fic arriba**

tere-chan**: Pues si YUKI y el son hermanos**

aradio akimichi**: Que bueno que gusto esa parte gracias**

sakurasasuke**: Que bien siguele adelante vas a ver que se pone mejor**

noa asakura**: Gracias por todo me encanto la postal**

**Gracias a todos por leer hoy se despide la cumpleñaera**

**Yo kya**


	17. Verdades perdidas , el equipo leyenda

**KONOHA NG **

**En la brillante mañana **

**no tengo alguna duda**

**mi vida cambia día a día sin parar**

**hoy debo de seguir a más…**

**Adelante sin parar**

**un mundo lleno (realidad)**

**hará que mi pulso se acelere **

**brinque de emoción, aunque no llegue al fin**

**lo intentare una y otra vez**

**solo para estar…cerca a ti **

**CHAPTER 16:Verdades Perdidas, El equipo de Leyenda**

**-Sello Maldito...eh?- Pregunto con dificultad Ryugen, mas al instante empezó a caer al suelo. Sasuke de inmediato se propuso a tomarle para no dejarle caer, mas alguien se le adelanto. **

**-Tenshi... –Dijo de manera despectiva Sasuke al ver que Aoshi era quien se le había adelantado.**

**El tipo desdoblo una amplia sonrisa- Ya no tienes por que encargarte de el... ahora esta con su familia... o al menos con lo que queda de ella...**

**Sasuke observaba al tipo con una ira clara y sin duda estaba dispuesto a darle una buena tunda para luego entregarlo a Kakashi pero...**

**-Ya es suficiente Aoshi... –Dijo Itachi poniéndose al lado del nombrado- ...Sasuke esta muy arrepentido por lo que ocurrió y el no fue el responsable directo de la muerte de tu familia, fue Orochimaru...**

**-¿Orochimaru?... –Repitió algo sorprendido el chico mientras era observado por Sasuke.**

**-Itachi...**

**-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?**

**-Lo que este tipo dijo era cierto... ¿Ustedes eran un equipo?**

**Itachi observo por un instante a Sasuke y luego una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-Así es, este Idiota y yo estábamos en el mismo equipo...**

**-¿A quien llamas Idiota? IDIOTA! –Grito El mayor de los Tenshi con su hermano en brazos, Itachi volvió a sonreír.**

**-Sasuke sin duda hay muchas cosas de las cuales debes primero saber antes de tomar acción... este es uno de esos casos...**

**POR OTRO LADO**

**-¿Donde rayos se ha metido Hokage –sama? –Gritaban una docena de Jounnins quienes buscaban por todos lados al Hokage.**

**Este por su lado se hallaba en el bosque. Kakashi sin duda no era una persona que le agradara estar en una oficina, le gustaba mas estar al aire libre y leer sus mangas, aunque lo que hacia ahora era algo también le agradaba mucho. La mañana era calurosa, por ello había decidido ir a darse un buen refrescon en el lago, claro que hubiese sido mas cómodo hacerlo en su casa pero la libertad de la naturaleza era algo que le fascinaba y después de haberse asegurado que no hubiese nadie cerca se despojo de sus prendas una a una y lentamente las dejo caer a la orilla del lago. En ultima instancia se deshizo del protector de su frente, dejando al descubierto aquel ojo que había heredado de su compañero Obito hace tantos años y verificando una vez mas su soledad se deshizo también de aquella prenda que cubría su rostro... liberado de todo el ahora Hokage se lanzo al lago y se dispuso a explorara las profundidades de este.**

**Cerca de allí, Naruto, Ino y el equipo de Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon entrenaban sin descanso desde muy temprano. A diferencia de Kakashi, Naruto si tenia en cuenta la importancia de los horarios.**

**-Naruto! –Grito Ino completamente molida por el entrenamiento- Ya párale... yo estoy cansada de solo seguirles... **

**-Pues si que se nota...- Dijo Naruto sonriendo- ¿Por que mejor no te relajas un poco mientras yo sigo con ellos?**

**Ino asintió mientras se alejaba levemente algo desganada, sin duda aquel calor era algo insoportable su compañero tenia energías de reserva o algo así, no había visto a Naruto quejarse o nada desde que habían sido asignados como compañeros. La chica se dejo caer en un árbol cercano al lugar donde entrenaban sus alumnos y Naruto, era muy pesado el ser compañera de trabajo de un Sannin, sin duda ahora les pagaban mas en las misione, eso era bueno, pero el equipo había subido su valor solo por el nombramiento de Naruto. La chica dejo salir un leve suspiro, no veía que su equipo avanzara y ahora ella no tenia las mas mínimas ganas de sofocarse en aquel lugar, detrás del árbol en el que se apoyaba se veía el lago, era un lugar perfecto para refrescarse, y aprovechando la distracción del resto de su equipo se dirigió al lugar.**

**Rápidamente se despojó de algunas prendas para quedar lo mas ligera posible solo con las interiores se introdujo en las frescas aguas del lago. Que frescura que podía sentir en aquel lugar, sin duda nada podía hacer ese momento mejor. Sin darse cuenta la ninja de cabellos rubios se había alejado levemente del lugar donde se coloco a un principio y se acercaba a un apartado de piedras, pensando que el lugar podría estar disponible para pasar un refrescante momento sin dudarlo se introdujo en aquel lugar... pero para su sorpresa ese lugar no estaba vació.**

**Un hombre de cabellos platinados, completamente mojados se hallaba de pie observando al lado contrario; el sujeto volteo lentamente hacia la chica. Ino no podía creer tal visión, esa cara casi perfecta de hecho de no haber sido por el corte que llevaba en el ojo izquierdo hubiese sido lo mas cercano de lo que la chica podia imaginar como un dios. El tipo también parecía haber quedado impactado por la joven, la húmeda ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo haciendo notar los atributos que tenia.**

**-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto impactada la chica al no reconocer al Hokage**

**Kakashi trago un poco de saliva- Pues tal parece que no me reconoces Ino...**

**-¿Me conoces?... Eso lo hace mas fácil... yo... creo que estoy enamorada de ti...**

**Kakashi dio unos pasos hacia delante, pero de inmediato recordó algo importante y se metió lo mas posible en el agua, estaba sin ropa-...No puedes decir esto.. ¿en verdad no me reconoces?**

**-Pues supongo que debes ser un gran ninja... pero no importa quien seas, yo... haré lo posible por conocerte a fondo y ... por... llegar a agradarte...**

**Un sonoro boom hizo saber que el guapo hombre habia desaparecido,Ino quedo observando el espacio donde hasta hace un segundo se hallaba el hermoso hombre de cabellos plateados, ahora solo había un gran vacío en el lugar y unas grandes ansias por saber de quien se trataba. Kakashi por su lado había hecho un traslado hasta el lugar donde se hallaban sus prendas, sin duda había estado en una situación difícil, pero la imagen de la ninja se había quedado grabada en su cabeza.**

**Mientras el Hokage se apresuraba a cambiarse para salir del lugar, en la aldea Sasuke ya se había separado de los Tenshi y de su hermano, mas sin duda se notaba en su rostro cierta molestia algo grande.**

**-Itachi estúpido! –Dijo en voz no muy baja el Uchiha mientras caminaba- "sin duda hay muchas cosas de las cuales debes primero saber antes de tomar acción... este es uno de esos casos..." –Repitió mal humorado imitando las palabras de su hermano.**

**-Sasuke... –Corto una voz que calmo por completo los nervios de Sasuke. AL voltear el chico se dio de lleno con los labios de Sakura. Eso si que le hacia salir de cualquier mal humor.**

**-Sakura... –Dijo el chico notablemente mas relajado- Que bien que te encuentro...**

**-Pues si, Shikamaru me dijo que me andabas buscando –Declaro la chica con cara de desconcierto, a lo que Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza.**

**-Tengo algo muy serio de que hablar contigo...Sakura... pero no puede ser aquí...**

**Sakura observo a Sasuke extrañada la forma en que hablaba se notaba nervioso –No tengo problema, Sasuke- kun...**

**-Entonces vamos a mi casa... Rápido...- Aumento jalándole de la mano y alejándose junto con su pareja.**

**POR OTRO LADO DE LA VILLA los Hyuga esperaban el arribo de un miembro de su clan, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa pues Gaara le había dicho lo de ser líder sin que a ella se le pasara por la cabeza, le Kazekage se había marchado hace unas cuantas horas pero la peliazul ya sentía que le extrañaba como si fueran años.**

**-Hinata-sama... –Dijo Neji en un corto susurro para llamar la atención de su prima, con lo que Hinata volteo sin demorar- Ya ha llegado...**

**Hinata dirigió su vista hacia la entrada de la puerta de la casa Hyuga un persona con la insignia de la villa de la niebla se hallaba de pie allí, las vistas de los gas desconfiados caía sobre la persona, de a pocos llego hasta la altura de Hinata y Neji quienes se hallaban en el centro a un buena distancia de la puerta.**

**-Agradezco que halla permitido a mi persona el venir aquí... –Dijo la voz femenina de la chica quien se había arrodillado a los pies de Hinata.**

**-No es necesario que hagas eso... Hyuga Hana... **

**La chica levanto su vista y poso sus ojos claros en Hinata y luego en Neji –Pues tal parece que los tiempos han cambiado... la ultima vez que nos vimos tu padre era el líder... Hinata-sama... **

**Hinata desdoblo una cariñosa sonrisa hacia la chica luego dio unos pasos hacia delante y la abrazo- Pensé que nunca te volveríamos a ver... debió haber sido terrible el estar sola tanto tiempo en la villa de la niebla...**

**La chica se libero del caluroso abrazo de la líder de su clan de origen e hizo para atrás su largo cabello oscuro- ...pues no fue tan malo, ahora tengo mucha información para Konoha, estoy segura que la Hokage estará feliz de recibir la información...- Neji dejo salir una risa algo burlona, al notarla la chica frunció el ceño notablemente molesta- ¿A ti que te pasa, Neji?**

**-No es nada... solo que ya no es la Hokage, ahora es el Hokage nuevamente...**

**-Oh!... genial! –Exclamo la chica de manera figurada- ¡Que viva el machismo!**

**-No lo digas de esa manera, estoy segura de que el nuevo Hokage apreciara mucho lo que hiciste... por cierto no debe tardar en llegar...**

**-Hey... Hinata-chan...- Se oyó un grito a lo lejos que se acercaba rápidamente, Hinata reconoció al instante al voz de Naruto quien venia a toda velocidad. Al llegar a la altura de Hinata la mayoría dirigió al rubio cierta mirada despectiva, el chico llegaba con las ropas de entrenamiento y tenia todo el cabello mojado- Vengo… vengo de parte de Kakashi... –Dijo recuperando su aliento al lado de Neji- ..tal parece que s e le presento algo y me mando... a mí... –Finalizo señalándose con orgullo.**

**-A él... –Dijo la recién llegada observando a Naruto algo extrañada- ¿Y quien es el?**

**-Yo... soy Uzumaki Naruto, un Sannin de Konoha... **

**La chica dejo salir una exagerada carcajada- ...jajajaja Este es un Sannin?**

**-Hinata –chan... –Dijo Naruto acercándose un poco a la líder del clan Hyuga- ¿Quién esta chica? ... me parece un tanto desagradable.**

**-Ella es Hana... –Corto Neji- es una prima lejana nuestra, estuvo de espía en la aldea de la niebla hasta hace poco, trae información valiosa para Konoha...**

**-Ya veo... Por eso Kakashi sensei... es decir Hokage-sama... me mando con esto... –Dijo mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos hasta hallar un protector con la hoja en el centro. La chica al notarlo trago un poco de saliva- Pues así como lo piensas me encargo analizar si debes o no pertenecer a Konoha...**

**-Naruto- kun... –Susurro Hinata tomando al rubio por el húmedo brazo de su chaqueta- ...no juzgues mal a Hana es que ella acaba de llegar...**

**-No te preocupes Hinata ... –Respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa- ..Se ve que es una buena persona de lo contrario no hubiese arriesgado tanto al ir a la aldea de la lluvia...**

**-¿Tanto? –Pregunto Hana**

**-Así es... –Dijo Naruto acercándose a la chica y observándole directo a los ojos- ...estar lejos de tu aldea, de tu familia, de las personas que amas... **

**La chica parecía perdida en las palabras del Sannin, sin duda no prestaba la mas mínima atención estaba contemplando esos hermosos ojos azules, esos cabellos rubios humedecidos que aun goteaban cristalinas gotas de agua.**

**-..en fin... –Dijo Naruto alejándose de la chica- Bienvenida de nuevo a Konoha, Hyuga Hana...-La nombrada no se había dado cuenta pero ya tenia puesto el protector en la frente.**

**-¿Pero cuando fue que...?-Neji apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y luego movió la cabeza de lado a lado.**

**-El Hokage seguro te recibirá en su despacho mas tarde... no olvides ir... –Dijo a la vez que se alejaba y se despedía con la mano**

**-¿Ese tipo en verdad es un ninja?**

**Hinata afirmo con la cabeza- Es un ninja muy peculiar**

**Hana volteo la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Naruto se alejaba, por alguna razón se sentía extraña... pero ala vez tenia una gran calidez al verle...**

**MIENTRAS SASUKE Y SAKURA...**

**-¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme? –Pregunto Sakura algo cansada ya que hacia rato que habían llegado, pero Sasuke se la pasaba haciendo cambios de tema.**

**-Esto.. ¿Quieres otro vaso de limonada Sakura?**

**-Sasuke! –Corto de manera tajante Sakura- ¿qué rayos te ocurre? Normalmente no eres así...**

**Sasuke se detuvo de golpe y se sentó al lado de Sakura –Tienes razón... es que no se como empezar... es sobre lo nuestro... –Sakura trago un buche de saliva, esto no se veía bien, era seguro que Sasuke quería acabar con la corta relación que habían tenido- ...creo que hay algo nos hace falta...**

**-Lo lamento! –Corto Sakura poniéndose de pie empezando a hacer unas cuantas reverencias.**

**-¿Qué haces Sakura?**

**-Lo lamento tanto, no debí ser tan obvia, mas delante de nuestros alumnos, te prometo que seré mas cuidadosa si me lo pides Sasuke- kun...**

**Sasuke observo por unos segundos a su chica y no pudo aguantar la risa- jajaja ¿Sakura crees que quiero cortar?**

**-Te prometo que no me vuelto a comportar de esa manera...**

**-Sakura no es eso de lo que quería hablar...**

**Sakura levanto la cabeza- ¿no?**

**El Uchiha negó con la cabeza- Yo... pues como sabes prácticamente crecí sin mis padres después de lo que ocurrió... así que no se que debo hacer, para.. ya sabes... hacer formal esto... ¿Sakura?- Pregunto el chico- ..¿Estas bien?**

**Sakura se había quedado de piedra...- ¿Quieres formalizar?... Eso es matrimonio... es en se-ri-o...**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza- Sí, si es así como se llama-Sakura se dio la vuelta dio unos pasos y luego se desplomo (Como que tardo un poco en asimilarlo) Sasuke ya esperaba aquella reacción así que la sujeto antes de caer al suelo, tomándola dejo salir un pequeño suspiro- Siempre reacciona de una manera parecida... **

**Mientras Sasuke se encargaba de Sakura en el hospital de Konoha Ayumi acababa de llegar a ver a su hermano, mas al igual que los días anteriores no había mejoría alguna. Después de cambiar las flores, acomodar las almohadas y abrir las ventanas la chica salió un rato al pasillo y pasa su sorpresa n el banquillo de la habitación de al lado hallo a Itachi sentado. **

**-Itachi –San... **

**El nombrado dirigió la vista hacia la chica- Ah, eres la alumna de Sasuke ¿verdad?- La chica afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Como esta tu hermano?**

**-Pues no hay nada nuevo... Itachi-san... ¿Acaso Yuki se lastimo?**

**Itachi negó con la cabeza- Solo espero a alguien... –Dicho esto la puerta la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par y Aoshi salió de el. Ayumi se quedo fría.**

**-Ryugen... kun...-Tenshi volteo la cabeza y observo a la chica, la cual sin duda había quedado prendada de una visión de un Ryugen mas adulto, el chico solo le sonrió.**

**-Tenshi... hay cosas que hacer... –Dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie, con lo que el de ojos azules afirmo con la cabeza**

**-Espera! –Corto Ayumi antes de que los dos mayores se fueran- Por que Ryugen esta contigo Itachi -san **

**El hermano del recién nombrado se acerco a la chica- Mi hermano esta dentro de esa habitación... como te darás cuenta somos personas diferentes- Y de eso no había duda, aquella voz no era de Ryugen.**

**-Tenshi... –Volvió a decir Itachi perdiendo un poco la paciencia**

**-Ya, ya... pareces mi padre...**

**Cuando los dos estuvieron juntos, desaparecieron. Ayumi tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero luego rápida y silenciosamente se introdujo en la habitación en la cual efectivamente de hallaba Ryugen. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas, sin duda las dos personas que mas quería en el mundo se hallaban en ese hospital separadas por una pared. La chica sujeto la mano de Ryugen, estaba algo frió y temblaba un poco, tal vez por que no llevaba puesta chaqueta, o por alguna otra razón, pero no podía dejar solo a Ryugen después de todo, su madre llegaría pronto y se encargaría de Akito. Ayumi observaba cada detalle de su querido compañero, no había duda que era idéntico a aquel tipo pero mas delicado, mas pequeño... ese tipo había dicho que era su hermano- ¿En verdad es tu hermano Ryugen..? ¿Tu familia aun existe? –susurro cálidamente al oído del chico, mas al hacerlo noto que este cambio a un gesto algo molesto, algo parecía molestarle , en sus sueños tal vez.**

**-Hokage –sama... Se lo aseguro... –Dijo de manera firme Itachi señalando a Tenshi**

**-Uchiha, tardamos mucho en confiar de nuevo en ti... que te hacer creer que le tendremos confianza a este sujeto...**

**-yo le doy mi palabra...**

**-SILENCIO –Mando Kakashi- El clan Tenshi siempre se caracterizo por ser un clan asesino de gran calidad, y los mas fuertes en cada aldea, pero el miedo que causaron en su aldea de origen, la de la aldea les llevo a migrar a las diferentes aldeas ... los pocos que llegaron a Konoha se redujeron a la familia central a la que esta persona pertenecía. Aoshi Tenshi... –Dijo señalando al chico con lo que este dio unos pasos hacia delante- Tu figuras en la lista de traidores de la aldea... ¿Por qué?**

**El tipo dirigió su vista directo al Hokage- Eso fue por que entregué planos y técnicas de la aldea al Akatsuki señor... **

**-Lo vez Uchiha... no puedo confiar en el...**

**-Y supongo que puede hacerlo en un asesino... –Replico Tenshi –Al igual que Itachi tuvo sus razones yo tuve las mías.. pero tenga por seguro... –Dijo sacando unos pergaminos de su bolsillo- Que el Akatsuki nunca tuvo los verdaderos, de ese se encargo de verificar Uchiha señor...**

**-Ya veo... También se te culpaba del asesinato de tu compañero de equipo...**

**-Pues eso le podemos asegurar ambos que no es cierto... –Dijo esta vez Itachi**

**Kakashi revolvió su cabello un poco y dirigió su vista por la ventana –Déjenme pensar un poco, les haré llamar cuando halla tomado una decisión... -Rápidamente los dos ninjas desaparecieron de la vista del Hokage. Este siguió observando por la ventana, tenia en la cabeza aun la imagen de Ino, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza y empezaba a comprender la razón.**

**-Kabuto... –Susurro la arrastrada voz de un hombre con una piel pálida- Aquella persona que nos observa con ira debe de tener un castigo...**

**-Entiendo... Orochimaru –sama –Respondió el sirviente trasladándose hacia donde se hallaba recostado un pequeño muy herido- ...Estas atrapado, pequeño...**

**El chico, estaba mas que asustado podía sentir el terror correr por sus venas, mas nada podía hacer. Ahora tenia que enfrentar lo que le venia delante, una vida marcada de penumbras... **

**HOY CUANDO ABRÍ MIS OJOS OBSERVE CON CUIDADO CADA RINCÓN**

**Aquel lindo cuarto bañado de enojos**

**Hoy ya no es mas que una habitación**

**Sin dudarlo corrí hasta la ventana**

**Pensé que tal vez estarías allí**

**Mas solo vi que era de mañana**

**Una nueva vida empezare aquí**

**Ya no esperare mas una simple ilusión**

**Hoy viviré paso a paso esta gran sensación**

**Tengo siempre presente este mundo real**

**De aquel se siente solo en la realidad**

**Mas tu mano llegara del camino de fuera**

**Mi alma recuerda aquella sensación**

**Me niego a sufrir por este destino**

**Mas contigo a mi lado ...trazaré un nuevo camino**

**Avances: **

**¿Cómo fue que el sello maldito apareció en el cuello de Ryugen? Una historia mas de su pasado, aceptara Kakashi al hermano de este de nuevo en la aldea, Hana se dar cuenta de que le gusta Naruto, ye Ino que su amor es el Hokage? Todo esto en el prox cap**

**Konoha Ng: Manchas de la vida**

**Sakurasasuke: A leer tu fic se ha dicho, gracias por el apoyo!**

**tere-chan: siguiendo por que tere-chan dice que esta bacan**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias por el saludo En el prox sabrán como fue que paso**

**marion-asakura:Ya le segui, ya vez que le dijo sasuke a sakura, creo que es un shock general.**

**kuramasesshou:Ya vez todo lo que paso en este cap, lo del sello les dejo en suspenso**

**richielover: Pues el cap anterior fue en 1 dia, el mismo 23.**

**noa asakura: El 17 arriba y que venga el 18**


	18. Manchas de Vida

**Antes de iniciar el capitulo quisiera disculparme por el retraso tan grande por ello en lugar de un capitulo corto lo he hecho algo grande, espero que les agrade.**

* * *

**KONOHA NG **

**En la brillante mañana **

**no tengo alguna duda**

**mi vida cambia día a día sin parar**

**hoy debo de seguir a más…**

**Adelante sin parar**

**un mundo lleno (realidad)**

**hará que mi pulso se acelere **

**brinque de emoción, aunque no llegue al fin**

**lo intentare una y otra vez**

**solo para estar…cerca a ti **

**CHAPTER 17: Manchas de vida**

**-Kabuto... –Susurro la arrastrada voz de un hombre con una piel pálida- Aquella persona que nos observa con ira debe de tener un castigo...**

**-Entiendo... Orochimaru –sama –Respondió el sirviente trasladándose hacia donde se hallaba recostado un pequeño muy herido- ...Estas atrapado, pequeño...**

**El chico, estaba mas que asustado podía sentir el terror correr por sus venas, mas nada podía hacer. Ahora tenia que enfrentar lo que le venia delante, una vida marcada de penumbras... El subordinado le llevo hasta el lugar donde se hallaba su jefe, el chico observo con miedo como el tipo de pálida piel**

**-Déjame ir!- Gritaba el pequeño intentando soltarse de las manos de quien le tenia preso-... me lastimas!**

**-No deberías ser tan escandaloso... –Dijo Orochimaru cuando tuvo al chico frente suyo y posaba su mirada en el rostro del chico. Sin duda aquel pequeño tenia en su mirada la llama de Konoha, eso le encantaba a Orochimaru- ...¿Te ha pasado algo muy triste verdad?...mi hermosa serpiente se comió a tu familia...**

**El chico abrió los ojos de manera agigantada e intento una vez mas el salir de las manos de Kabuto, los otros cinco presentes disfrutaban el espectáculo- Tu fuiste quien mato a mi familia!**

**Orochimaru rió- ..No me malinterpretes... Manda solo hacia su trabajo, estaba buscando a alguien...**

**-NO ME IMPORTA A QUIEN BUSCABAS!- Grito a la vez que le daba una patada con las pocas fuerzas que tenia a Orochimaru, seguido de recibir un fuerte golpe por parte de Kabuto.**

**-Como te atreves a tocar al señor Orochimaru...**

**-Kabuto... Déjalo...- El nombrado afirmo con la cabeza- Niño... vas a morir... -Las palabras frías de Orochimaru dejaron aun mas frió al chico, ese sujeto tenia pensado matarle... o al menos eso era lo que creía el chico- ..Vamos no me mires así... no pienso ponerte una mano encima... lo decía por que Manda parece que te dio un buena mordida... ¿No es así?**

**Al oír ello los del sonido rieron a montones, Kabuto dejo caer al chico el cual observaba a todos los presentes- Quien diría que nos encontraríamos a un chico tan interesante solo por venir por Uchiha... ¿No es así señor Orochimaru?**

**Orochimaru afirmo con la cabeza a Kabuto y volvió a observar al chico, el pequeño empezaba a balancearse, sin duda el veneno absorbido de los colmillos de la serpiente empezaban a hacer efecto, Orochimaru sonrió- Kabuto... Álzalo...- El chico hizo un intento nulo en intentar detener la acción de Kabuto para ponerle a la altura de su líder- En definitiva... eres del clan de los Ángeles de Konoha, no puedo desperdiciar tal habilidad... –Seguido de aquellas palabras Orochimaru se acerco al cuello del chico y le propino la ya conocido por los presentes mordida del sello. Una vez que Orochimaru desprendió su boca del cuello del chico Kabuto de inmediato lo soltó, en verdad que los del sonido adoraban la expresión de dolor que tenia el chico y en general a cualquiera recién iniciado. El pequeño hundido en el mas profundo dolor intentaba aguantar mas por el orgullo de que aun observaba borrosa la imagen de las seis personas que reían a su alrededor, mas de a pocos fue perdiendo las fuerzas del aguante y se dejo caer en un profundo sueño.**

**Ryugen despertó de golpe, sin duda estaba empapado de sudor, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le ardía el cuello casi tan fuerte como en aquella ocasión.**

**-Ryugen- kun... –El chico hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de lado el dolor de su cuerpo y voltear a la entrada del cuarto en el que se hallaba, en la puerta y sin duda se hallaba Ayumi, quien de manera inmediata corrió hacia la cama y abrazo a Ryugen con una fuerza bastante grande- Que bueno que estas bien me asuste mucho!**

**-Que... que fue lo que paso?- Dijo el chico haciendo a un lado a la chica y llevando las manos a su cabeza a la vez de que borrosas imágenes aparecían en su cabeza, recordaba a Sasuke y a su hermano, luego la voz de Itachi, y por ultimo los tres observándole de manera extraña.**

**-La verdad que no lo se... pero ellos parecen estar muy pendientes... –Respondió Ayumi señalando el lado opuesto de la habitación. Al voltear Ryugen estuvo a punto de caer de la cama; Sasuke y su hermano se hallaban dormidos en la cama de al lado- Los hubieses visto, se pelaron por quedarse contigo...**

**Al oir las palabras de Ayumi Ryugen bajo la cabeza. Era cierto que Sasuke se preocupaba por el, pero el tipo de sueños que acababa de tener siempre le había recordar lo mucho que había perdido por su causa y eso le molestaba. Por otro lado estaba su hermano, este le daba mala espina, sin duda estaba tratando de ocultar algo, por ello no quería que el Hokage se enterase de su presencia en la aldea –Tengo algo importante que hacer... –Ryugen intento ponerse de pie pero fue detenido por Ayumi.**

**-De eso nada, el señor Itachi me dijo que vendría pronto...**

**-Itachi? –Pregunto Ryugen algo sorprendido- ¿Qué tendría que hacer el líder del anbu aquí?**

**-Nada en especial... –Corto la voz de quien hablaban**

**-Itachi-san... estuvo a punto de irse... –Informo Ayumi**

**-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que te sientes bien, no es así?- Ryugen afirmo con la cabeza- Supongo que aquello que querías hacer era ir donde Kakashi, no es asi?- Apenas hubo concluido la frase, Kakashi asomo su cabeza por la puerta.**

**-Ho.. Hokage –sama... –Susurro Ryugen ante la sorpresa de tener al Hokage allí tan rápido**

**-Que hay niño?- Dijo Kakashi saludando con la mano derecha y adelantándose hasta la cabecera de la cama del chico- ¿Me permites ver... el recuerdo que te dejo Orochimaru?**

**De inmediato Tenshi bajo levemente la cabeza con lo que quedo a vista de su cuello desnudo, y pues resto de la parte superior de su cuerpo, y por ende el sello del nombrado. Kakashi observo detenidamente el sello era idéntico al que Sasuke había tenido hace tiempo, por ello podía hacer lo mismo que hizo con su alumno hace mucho –Sabes lo peligroso que es esta cosa?-Pregunto Kakashi, mas el chico no respondió- Oye?**

**-Me imagino que no debe ser nada bueno...**

**-Pues asi es... Este sello te da poderes, de eso no tengas dudas, pero también te pone al servicio de Orochimaru... Si... –Aumento Kakashi al ver que el chico había levantado la vista hacia el con fuerza- el que acabo con tu familia...-El chico presionaba con fuerza sus puños, sin duda esto no le agradaba nada por mucho había sabido que aquello no era anda bueno pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en que tan malo podría ser –Yo puedo bajar el efecto del sello, pero tienes que prometerme algo... por mas necesitado que estés de poder... nunca debes invocar el poder del sello... ENTIENDES?**

**La afirmación de la cabeza del chico no se hizo esperar y en menos de lo que se creía posible, terribles gritos de dolor hacían saber que Kakashi había iniciado el procesó de "Sellar el sello", Sasuke y Aoshi despertaron.**

**-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? –pregunto Sasuke mas dormido que despierto**

**-Kakashi esta sellando el sello... –Respondió Itachi poniéndose de barrera entre Kakashi y Aoshi- El intenta ayudar a tu hermano...**

**-Lo intenta ayudar? ... lo esta matando!**

**Kakashi volteo hacia donde se hallaban los tres muchachos- Ya he acabado...**

**Los tres intercambiaron miradas a la vez que en el cuarto el ruido de los gritos de Ryugen iban desapareciendo. Aoshi se abrió paso empujando a Itachi. Ryugen se había desmayado, tomo a su hermano en sus brazos- Ya no es necesario que Konoha se encargue de el... ahora yo estoy aquí y cuidare de mi hermano...**

**-Tenshi... –Dijo Kakashi de manera amenazante- ... ya me lo he pensado... –Al oír ello tanto Itachi como Aoshi observaron al Hokage mas atentos que nunca- ... si Itachi tuvo una oportunidad no seria bueno el negártela a ti, mas si el mismo toma la responsabilidad de ti...**

**-Eso quiere decir?...**

**-Si, quiere decir que puedes estar en la aldea, por ahora...**

**Luego de un gran festejo realizado por el mayor del clan de los Ángeles, este se retiro llevándose a su hermano. Kakashi se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, mas antes dio unas indicaciones a Itachi luego se marcho.**

**-Sasuke... hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte...**

**-¿De que se trata?**

**-Aquí no... –Respondió Itachi observando de reojo a Ayumi- ...Vamos a casa...**

**Luego de aquellas palabras, ambos hermanos desaparecieron del lugar, la rubio observo con algo de tristeza la soledad del cuarto, todos se habían ido con sus respectivos hermanos... ella tenia que ir a cuidar al suyo...**

**POR OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD**

**Naruto se había dirigido a la casa Hyuga, Kakashi le había mandado a que escolte a la prima de Hinata al lugar de registro ninja, mas esta misión no había sido tan simple como el lo pensaba**

**-Así que eres un Sannin...**

**-Así es- Respondió Naruto de mala gana**

**-¿Quién diría? Ahora les dan títulos honorarios a todos...**

**Naruto observo a la chica con ira, quien se creía que era... –Grr… - Gruño el chico a la vez que aceleraba el paso y se alejaba de la chica.**

**-Oye… vas muy rápido ¿Acaso quieres dejarme atrás?**

**Naruto se paro en seco…-¿Y que si quiero dejarte atrás? Lo único que has hecho desde que salimos de la casa Hyuga ha sido molestarme!**

**Hana se adelanto hacia el chico –Valla, si que te recientes rápido… Lamento mucho haberte molestado, Sannin-sama... –Aumento la chica haciendo una reverencia algo exagerada para pedir perdón.**

**-No es necesario que hagas… después de todo esto para mi es solo una misión… y si no nos damos prisa no vamos a llegar…**

**-¿Cómo que no vamos a llegar?- Pregunta la chica algo sorprendida por lo que su guía le acaba de decir.**

**-Pues la oficina de registro de Konoha, solo esta abierto hasta dentro de media hora, y si no haces ahora no te podrás registras hasta dentro de una semana…**

**-¡QUE! HASTA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA… ¡Se puede saber por que?**

**-La oficina de registro solo abre una vez por semana… -Respondió Naruto sin mucha preocupación**

**En menos de lo que Naruto se pudo dar cuenta estaba siendo arrastrado por la miembro del clan Hyuga por los árboles del bosque, saltando y corriendo.**

**-¿Crees que a esta velocidad vas a llegar a tiempo? –pregunto Naruto ocasionando que Hana se detuviese de golpe y el rubio por consecuencia de la inercia salio disparado hacia el suelo. Hana parecía divertida al ver el golpazo que se había ganado el rubio – ¿Que rayos pretendes? –Grito Naruto al volver a la rama del árbol donde estaba parada la chica.**

**-Pues si no tuviese que estar arrastrándote no tendría que ir tan lento… -Respondió de manera pedante la chica**

**Naruto tuvo que contenerse para no aplicarle a la chica una buena técnica, como "Mil años de dolor"–Es una misión, es una misión… -Se repetía en su cabeza Naruto con la intención de mantener la calma.**

**-Oye! Uzurotonkachi!- Grito una voz la cual Naruto no tomo la molestia de averiguar de quien era.**

**-CALLATE YA ¡ -Grito Naruto a la chica**

**-No fui yo! –Respondió esta dirigiendo su vista hacia la parte inferior del árbol, Sasuke e Itachi se hallaban allí.**

**-Sasuke! –Se impresiono Nardito, bajando -¿Qué hacen aquí?**

**-Solo pasábamos… -Respondió Itachi cortando la intención de Sasuke de molestar a su compañero - Tu tienes un encargo de Hokage- sama será mejor que te des prisa…**

**-Ya lo sé… -Dijo Naruto algo molesto- Hyuga date prisa... –Dijo dando un salto siendo seguido por la chica.**

**Sasuke volteo hacia su hermano- Ya estamos bastante lejos de cualquier lugar¿Que es lo que quieres decir?**

**Itachi se apoyo en el árbol en el que Naruto y la chica habían estados parados momentos atrás y se dejo caer hasta que estuvo sentado y apoyado en el árbol –No debes de recordar…**

**Sasuke levanto la ceja de manera interrogante- ¿Recordar que?**

**-Cuando yo era gennin… y mi equipo… Dijo el Uchiha tomando un tono serio de voz, Sasuke negó con la cabeza –Es muy normal eras pequeño.**

**-Pues ya se que ese tal Aoshi Tenshi era parte de tu equipo…**

**Itachi afirmo con la cabeza y levanto la vista hacia el cielo, las ramas de los árboles cubrían gran parte de este, pero aun así por el medio de las ramas se colaban los rayos del sol- El equipo leyenda…- dijo Itachi de manera suave.**

**Sasuke pestaño un par de veces, luego se agacho y se coloco a la altura de su hermano- ¿Qué quieres decir con "El equipo Leyenda"?**

**Itachi sonrió- El equipo leyenda estaba compuesto por mis compañeros de equipo, Aoshi y Takuya; por supuesto que por mi también.**

**-Aoshi y Takuya… **

**-Así es… nosotros tres éramos el mejor equipo de la aldea, se decía que algún día nos nombrarían Sannins, Aoshi dominaba gran cantidad de técnicas de todo tipo físico, Takuya dominaba las técnicas de ilusión y yo era el complemento de ambos, mas el sharingan de nuestro lado no había nada que pudiese contra nosotros.**

**-Itachi… –Corto Sasuke llamando la atención de su hermano- Hasta esta mañana no conocía al tal Aoshi, y no conozco a nadie en la aldea de nombre Takuya.**

**-Eso no me sorprende, ahora te contare todo… -Sasuke se sentó en el pasto al frente de Itachi- …nosotros tres éramos muy unidos, cada uno era parte de un clan muy importante, yo pertenecía al clan Uchiha… el poder policial de Konoha y uno de los clanes mas poderosos de la aldea, Aoshi pertenecía al clan Tenshi, el llamado clan Vagabundo asesino de Konoha…**

**Sasuke se sobresalto al oír ello- …Vagabundo Asesino de Konoha… -Repitió algo asustado.**

**-Así es…- dijo Itachi como si respondiera una pregunta-.. el clan de tu alumno nació en la aldea de la niebla, ya sabes como son en esa aldea… los de su clan quisieron salir de ese lugar y fueron migrando de aldea en aldea, así hasta que llegaron a Konoha, lamentablemente solo fueron tres familias las que llegaron aquí, mas esos pocos recibieron ese sobrenombre, eran realmente excelentes en lo concerniente a aniquilar personas, no les importa mucho su bienestar cuando se trata de eso y desde muy corta edad aprendían las técnicas mas destructivas de su familia.**

**Sasuke trago un poco de saliva nervioso, mas recordado las ocasiones en las que se había enfrentado a su alumno- En verdad que se lo fuerte que son…**

**-Me lo imagino… -Pero con Tenshi tuve problemas, los ninjas de su clan eran en su mayoría Anbus, y la mayoría fueron aniquilados en una misión, su padre fue el único que sobrevivió… -Al oir ello Sasuke se sintió mas que terrible al recordar la responsabilidad que tenia con Ryugen- …por aquello Aoshi estuvo muy deprimido por un tiempo, eso realmente ponía de malas a Takuya. Por ultimo, este malhumorado era del clan mejor posicionado en el uso de técnicas ilusorias de la aldea, en ello yo casi no podía competirle, si no fuese por el sharingan seguro que ese tipo me hubiese superado fácilmente.**

**-Que tiene que me presentes a tu equipo- Corto Sasuke de golpe y con un tono algo irritante que a Itachi le sonó a Naruto- ...¿te dio nostalgia el volver a ver a tu compañero?**

**-Fue Kakashi el que me pidió que te lo contara, además… aun no he acabado-Sasuke al oír el nuevo tono de su hermano, triste pero molesto a la vez decidió escucharle sin interrumpir, Itachi dejo salir un suspiro antes de proseguir- Aoshi fue puesto en el plano de traidor por que se le acuso de la muerte de Takuya... –Dijo sin mucho esfuerzo, a lo que Sasuke se quedo helado.**

**-Tenshi asesino al otro miembro de tu equipo... y tu.. Y TU LO RECIBES COMO VIEJOS AMIGOS!- Aumento Sasuke esta vez poniéndose de pie y con notable ira en su voz**

**Itachi movió la cabeza de lado a lado –Te dije que se le acuso de su muerte, no te dije que lo hubiese hecho... –Itachi se puso de pie y se coloco delante de Sasuke- Uno de los miembros de mi equipo era muy débil, demasiado débil...**

**-Pero si acabas de decir que los tres eran muy fuertes...**

**-Era débil, de mente... Takuya, estaba siempre pensando que era el mas inútil del equipo y la forma en que Tenshi y yo lo tratábamos no ayudaba mucho... –Itachi dejo salir una pequeña risa-... siempre le decíamos que su fuerza era mera ilusión... **

**-Itachi...**

**-En fin... cuando a Tenshi y a mi nos iban a promover a Anbus, el empezó a comportarse de manera extraña, por ordenes de Sandaime le vigilamos muy de cerca, entonces fue que descubrimos que el estaba vinculado con un real traidor de Konoha... ¿Quieres adivinar?**

**Sasuke no lo dudo- Orochimaru...**

**-Aceraste... nuestra misión fue el averiguar lo que se traía en manos, así que nos dejamos engatusar para que nos acerque a el, pero no nos imaginamos que aquello nos llevaría a ser parte de las filas del Akatsuki, fue muy duro pasar a ser parte de los mas buscados... Creímos que pronto nos haríamos con el conocimiento necesario para traer información valiosa a la aldea, mas Orochimaru abandonó el Akatsuki, y nosotros no podíamos hacer eso...**

**-¿Por que?- Pregunto Sasuke**

**Itachi volteo lentamente hacia su hermano- Por que abandonar el Akatsuki significa morir...**

**Sasuke trago un poco de saliva, lo que decía su hermano le había intimidado pero a su vez había despertado en el cierta curiosidad-Eso quiere decir que el otro miembro de tu equipo, es decir Takuya-san... esa aun en el Akatsuki...**

**Itachi afirmo con la cabeza- Tanto Tenshi como yo éramos infiltrados, pero el realmente se convirtió en la mano derecha del líder del Akatsuki... Por ello fue que yo me regrese antes, Aoshi pensó que tal vez podía ver la manera de convencerle, pero tal parece que nada de eso funciono...**

**-Fue por ello que han ido regresando de a pocos...**

**-Tenshi me dijo que quiso volver para decirme lo del taque a Konoha, pero fue descubierto por Takuya y pues ya vez lo mal que lo paso...**

**El silencio se expandió por bosque mientras que Sasuke pensaba en lo que había oído de los labios de su hermano, tal vez era mucho peor lo que él había tenido que pasar...**

**Mientras tanto en el registro Naruto y su encargada habían llegado antes del tiempo de cierre y con el tiempo justo habían realizado el registro.**

**-Uff... Por poco y no llegamos –Dijo el rubio dejándose caer en el pasto fuera del la oficina de registro y sonriéndole a la chica- Pues ahora eres oficial mente de Konoha... Hana-chan –Aumento con su ya conocida arrastrada de chan.**

**La chica se quedo de pie al lado del chico, había estado apunto de abrir la boca para decirle que si hubiesen llegado tarde hubiese sido su culpa pero prefirió guardar silencio, la expresión que el Sannin le había regalado le quito las ganas de molestarle, y una vez mas vio en el a una persona simplemente encantadora. **

**-Hana- chan?... –Interrogo Naruto al notar que la chica se había colorado- ¿Te sientes bien? Parece que te ha dado fiebre...-La chica se sentó al lado del rubio y lo observo fijamente, aquellos ojos azules, aquel cabello rubio, incluso aquellas rayas en su rostro, era hermoso –Oye! –Grito Naruto trayendo de nuevo a la tierra a la chica**

**-Fiebre¿Yo?... jajaja estas loco –Respondió la chica desviando la mirada para el lado contrario de donde se hallaba Naruto. Este no comprendía lo que le ocurría a la chica.**

**-Oye... que te pasa?**

**-No me pasa nada –Respondió la chica sin voltearse a verle. Aunque no sonando nada convincente, Naruto se puso de pie apoyándose en el hombro de la chica.**

**-Ya se lo que te pasa... –Al oír ello la chica volteo nuevamente estaba toda colorada**

**-¿A que te refieres? Pregunto la chica siendo levantada por Naruto del suelo y cargada (Kawaii)**

**-Estoy seguro de que debes de sentir aquello por mi... –Dijo Naruto sin mucho esfuerzo, con lo que la chica estuvo a punto de desmayarse ¿Era tan obvio? Naruto dejo a la chica bajarse de sus brazos.**

**-No puede ser... fui muy obvia verdad?**

**Naruto sonrió –No te preocupes... quiero que lo hagamos ahora...**

**Hana retrocedió unos pasos -¿Qué quieres decir con ahora¿Es decir aquí? Pero si ni siquiera estamos de formales... es muy rápido...**

**-Pero si ya somos formales... desde que te conocí los dos ya éramos formales... – Naruto sonrió mientras se alejaba unos pasos de la chica- ...es mas yo también lo he estado pensando... también quiero probarte...**

**Al oír aquellas palabras la chica se dejo caer al césped de rodillas- No puede ser...**

**Naruto se acerco nuevamente a la chica y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la chica- Comencemos... –Dijo de manera pausada. Hana reacciono rápidamente**

**-Pervertido! –Grito la chica a la vez que lanzaba un poderoso golpe el cual hacia volar a Naruto varios metros hacia atrás.**

**Naruto se sentó a la vez que frotaba su cara- Pero que diablos te ocurre?**

**-¿Como que que me ocurre? Pervertido!**

**-Pervertido? Pero si no estamos hablando se que quiero probar tus habilidades? Yo pensé que eso era lo que querías...**

**La chica se coloro totalmente- Era eso a lo que te referías... –Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- Ah... en ese caso esta bien...**

**El rubio se puso de pie aun un poco confundido –Supongo que debes tener grandes habilidades por venir del clan Hyuga...**

**La chica afirmo con la cabeza y ambos se enfrascaron en una gran demostración de poderes la cual se expandiría por un largo momento. **

**Mientras en otro lado la villa, Sakura se había reunido con Sasuke en la casa de este.**

**-Entonces... ¿como debo de hacer? –pregunto Yuki a Sakura**

**.-Pues solo debes de concentrar el chakra en tus pies y ya...**

**-Ya veo...**

**-Yuki... Dijo Sasuke observando al chico- ¿Por qué no vas al jardín trasero y practicas un poco de shuriken jutsu?**

**-Esta bien –Dijo el chico saliendo de mala gana de la habitación.**

**Sakura se rió levemente- Es muy diferente a Itachi, no lo crees Sasuke...**

**El nombrado afirmo con la cabeza- De hecho Itachi no es con el igual que con el resto de la gente, es mas... débil y protector...**

**-Supongo que eso pasa cuando hallas a alguien importante a quien cuidar... –Declaro Sakura abrazando a Sasuke –Como yo a ti...**

**Sasuke compartió el acto dando un beso corto a Sakura en la frente –Eso debe de ser...**

**-Sasuke.. –Dijo Sakura alejándose de su pareja- Al fin no me has dicho para que querías que venga a tu casa...**

**-Ahhh... es que con que Yuki te estaba hablando tanto no tenia tiempo de decirte nada.-Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto continuo, prácticamente al instante volvió con una caja que se veía muy pesada –Esto es...**

**-¿Esto es? –Pregunto Sakura- ¿Qué es esto?**

**-Pues para lo que te hice venir...**

**Sakura se acerco a la caja, en ella había varios sobres dorados, la chica tomo el que estaba hasta el tope en el cual decía " Uzumaki Naruto", luego observo a Sasuke- ¿Cartas para Naruto?**

**Sasuke negó con la cabeza- Ábrelo...**

**Sakura obedeció lo que Sasuke dijo, del sobre saco una especie de invitación y leyó en voz baja: "Por medio de la presente usted queda invitado a la ceremonia oficial compromiso y matrimonio de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura a realizarse el día..."**

**-Sasuke! –Grito Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo- ¿Son las invitaciones para la ceremonia?**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza- Así es, haré que Yuki, Ryugen y Ayumi los repartan en la tarde...**

**-Pero es muy pronto aun... no te parece?**

**-Pronto? –Dijo Sasuke divertido y tomando a Sakura por la mano que tenia la invitación de Naruto- Lee... dijo señalando la fecha de la ceremonia.**

**Sakura leyó en voz baja y antes de poder decir nada cayo en los bazos de Sasuke**

**-Tal parece que Itachi tenia razón... –se dijo observado a Sakura- Dos días es muy pronto.**

**Toc-Toc-Toc La puerta de la florería de Ino sonó insistentemente, a lo que la chica salió a prisa a atenderla.**

**-Ya voy... –Dijo retirando el cerrojo y abriendo la puerta.**

**-Señorita Ino... –Dijo la persona que había tocado tan insistente la puerta. Ino de inmediato se quedo de piedra, sin duda se trataba de la misma persona que había visto en el lago, aquel cabello aquella mirada no tenia duda**

**-Eres tu... **

**-Así es... y vengo a decirte algo importante... –Ino arqueo la ceja sin entender que hacia aquella persona allí- ...No puedo dejar de pensar en ti... Creo que me he enamorado de ti después de verte ese día... y aunque sea mayor que tu...**

**-No me importa... –Dijo Ino saliendo del marco de la puerta y abrazando al para ella desconocido sujeto, claro según ella- Yo creo que para el amor no hay edad... y yo también creo que me enamore de ti a primera vista...**

**El tipo dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y levanto la mentón de la chica –Ya te había dicho que nos conocíamos... y no se si después de que sepas quien soy aun te guste...**

**Ino observo extrañada al sujeto –por no deberías de gustarme... ¿no me digas que esta imagen que tienes en un henge? –Pregunto la chica alejándose**

**Kakashi negó con la cabeza –No este soy yo...pero... –Dijo sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una tela y cubriéndose parte de la cara- ...como te decía ya me conocías de antes...-Ino se quedo tiesa, tenia delante suyo al hokage de Konoha, al cual le había dicho que le quería, y sin duda lo hacia con solo podar su vista en el ojo café del hokage podía saber que lo querría. Kakashi dejo salir un suspiro- Supongo que ahora que sabes quien soy... no quieres acercarte a mi y ...**

**Kakashi fue quien esta vez no podía moverse, pues la rubia se le había lanzado encima con un beso en los labios, lentamente la chica se aparto- Una vez fuiste uno de los maestros... pero ahora yo soy Jounnin y tu eres un Hokage pero aun así... yo te quiero, mas sabiendo quien eres, de por si siempre me pareciste alguien muy especial.**

**Kakashi no se lo podía creer mas ahora quería olvidar su puesto y poder disfrutar del momento mientras el sol se ponía y daba paso a la oscura noche.**

**Cerca de allí un par ya había acabado con su muestra de fuerza y se hallaban completamente agotados.**

**-Sin duda... –Dijo Naruto jadeando y acercándose a la chica- ...eres del clan Hyuga...**

**-Eres sorprendente... no se de donde sacas tanta energía... esa técnica de la esfera de energía casi me mata...**

**Naruto se sentó cerca de la chica, la cual se acerco e mito la acción del rubio- Esa técnica... me la enseño Ero- sennin... el... si es un pervertido...**

**Hana rió al oír a Naruto y levanto la cabeza para observar la luna que empezaba a asomarse- ...yo.. –Balbuceo la chica, y Naruto desvió su vista hacia ella- ...yo...**

**-Tu...**

**-Tengo... una técnica mas...**

**-¿En serio? –pregunto Naruto animado -¿De que se trata?**

**Hana junto sus manos y cerro sus ojos concentrando su chakra- Parálisis! –Grito y Naruto se quedo tieso sin poder moverse**

**-De que se trata esto... –Dijo lo mejor que pudo el rubio**

**Hana se coloco de rodillas y se acerco lentamente al Sannin- Tu... me gustas, Naruto- kun...**

**Naruto no se podía creer lo que oía, menos aun que la chica se acercara a tal punto que sus adiós chocaran... y que ella estuviese besándolo de una manera en la cual nunca se hubiese imaginado a nadie. De momento sintió que su cuerpo recuperaba movilidad, pero aun asi su cuerpo no le respondía al cualquier movimiento, se sentía muy bien, aunque sin duda era diferente a los anteriores besos que había tenido, el de Sasuke y Sakura. Este era profundo, la chica realmente que estaba disfrutando el momento... y por que no decirlo, el también.**

**-¿Te gusta? –Pregunto la chica separándose por fin del Sannin, pero sin tener respuesta alguna. Naruto solo se llevo la mano sobre sus labios y luego sin darse cuenta un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, Hana se exalto a notarlo- Lo... lo lamento... yo ...en serio me gustas...**

**-Yo no se... si tu me gustes... es muy pronto para que te pueda decir eso... Pero... –Dijo dejando una gran pausa –..si puedo decirte que eso... le gusto mucho a mi cuerpo...**

**-¿A tu cuerpo? –Pregunto Hana -...y ¿a ti?...**

**Naruto se pudo de pie y rápidamente seco su cara, se hallaba de espaldas a la chica- No lo se... aun es muy pronto... para decir ello.**

**HOY CUANDO ABRÍ MIS OJOS OBSERVE CON CUIDADO CADA RINCÓN**

**Aquel lindo cuarto bañado de enojos**

**Hoy ya no es mas que una habitación**

**Sin dudarlo corrí hasta la ventana**

**Pensé que tal vez estarías allí**

**Mas solo vi que era de mañana**

**Una nueva vida empezare aquí**

**Ya no esperare mas una simple ilusión**

**Hoy viviré paso a paso esta gran sensación**

**Tengo siempre presente este mundo real**

**De aquel se siente solo en la realidad**

**Mas tu mano llegara del camino de fuera**

**Mi alma recuerda aquella sensación**

**Me niego a sufrir por este destino**

**Mas contigo a mi lado ...trazaré un nuevo camino**

**

* * *

**

Avances:

**Naruto: Buah! No puede ser, no puede ser! Esta chica loca esta enamorada de mi¿la boda de Sasuke y Sakura es hoy?... ¿Donde esta Sasuke?..eh¿por qué Kakashi quiere luchar conmigo' Por que me pasa todo esto a mi –ttebayo!**

**Konoha Ng Capitulo 18 :Boda, Reto... Amor**

**

* * *

**

**Bien como dije al principio Gomen, por el retrazo. Espero poder actualizar pronto por que seguro que ya quieren leer lo de la boda, en fin un beso grande y a responder reviews!**

**Sakurasasuke: Quien no se desmayaría... y aquí de nuevo creo que acelere un poco las cosas... jajaja **

**marion-asakura: Creo que habría que hacer grandes filas para ocupar su lugar no crees? U .U , yo tb me apunto**

**richielover: La identidad del tercer miembro del equipo de Itachi es mas que reveladora cuando se sepa quien es en verdad... eso lo verán mas adelante**

**GabyUchiha: Pues je que me felicitas por actualizar rápido y yo que me pongo de vaga, jajaja. En fin ya veras lo interesante que sigue.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Parece que me tome en serio tu consejo, jeje gracias por el review**

**Umm... si no me olvido de nada ... me despido**

**Yo Kya**


	19. Boda, Reto, Amor

**Este Capitulo esta plenamente dedicado a una compañera que estuvo 7 años a mi lado, nunca te alejaras de mis memorias tendré presente los buenos momentos que pase a tu lado en mi escritorio tendré tu foto y en mi corazón tu mirada celeste iluminada la cual vi varias mañanas mi fiel mascota.**

**Con estos tres segundos de lectura mis queridos lectores me acompañan en la pena de la partida de mi fiel Tammy, Gracias, ahora lo prometido:**

**KONOHA NG **

**En la brillante mañana **

**no tengo alguna duda**

**mi vida cambia día a día sin parar**

**hoy debo de seguir a más…**

**Adelante sin parar**

**un mundo lleno (realidad)**

**hará que mi pulso se acelere **

**brinque de emoción, aunque no llegue al fin**

**lo intentare una y otra vez**

**solo para estar…cerca a ti **

**CHAPTER 18: Boda , Reto... Amor**

**Naruto despertó en su alcoba, su cara estaba húmeda había estado llorando dormido, pero aun no se explicaba el por que de esta acción realmente involuntaria de su cuerpo. El rubio se puso de pie y se quedo parado frente al espejo de su cuarto aun brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos- Ya detén esto... –Le dijo a la imagen ene el espejo, pero como era de esperarse nada ocurrió y la acción de llanto involuntario continuo.**

**Toc-Toc-Toc- El sonido de la puerta le distrajo de su propia imagen en el espejo, el rubio paro la manga de su pijama por su rostro y luego se encamino a la puerta –Si! – Dijo al abrir la puerta.**

**-Entrega para el Sannin, Uzumaki Naruto –Sama –Dijo una voz un tanto mas debajo de donde observaba el rubio. Se trataba de un chico de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos azules que tenia la mano extendida con una especie de carta.**

**-Ryugen Tenshi... Pensé que Kakashi te había mandado a descansar con tu hermano...–Dijo Naruto estirando la mano para recibir el sobre- ¿Qué haces tan temprano?**

**Ryugen cambio de gesto, notablemente lo que había dicho Naruto le había molestado- Estoy en una misión por parte de mi Sensei... Sasuke me mando a que le entregara esto... y entregar todo eso... –Dijo señalando el costal de cartas que tenia detrás de el.**

**-En verdad que son muchas... –Dijo el rubio acercándose al chico y frotando su cabeza- Da tu mejor esfuerzo...**

**Ryugen se salió de la frotada de cabeza de Naruto algo sonrojado- No es necesario que me diga eso yo sé lo que debo de hacer... Me retiro –Aumento tomando el costal y desapareciendo casi de inmediato.**

**-En serio que tiene energía... me recuerda a mi... –Dijo Naruto a la vez que cerraba la puerta de golpe detrás suyo... –COMO QUE MAÑANA! –grito el rubio abriendo la puerta nuevamente y saliendo de su casa corriendo con todo y pijama.**

**Mientras Naruto corría por Konoha en pijama, el mayor de los Uchiha tenia una misión especial en la vecina aldea de la arena.**

**-Es por eso que has venido... –Dijo Gaara leyendo el escrito que tenia en sus manos, Itachi afirmo con la cabeza delante de el- Ya veo... entonces no hay otra solución...**

**-Gaara... ¿vas a ir?- Pregunto Temari cerca de su hermano menor, este afirmo con la cabeza**

**-Tenemos que conservar las relaciones con la aldea aliada, por ello no podemos negarnos... Uchiha –Dijo el Kazekage con lo que Itachi centro su mirada en el chico- Dile a tu hermano que estaremos allí... -Itachi afirmo con la cabeza, mas un pequeño ruido llamo la atención de los dos. Kankuro tenia cara de querer estallar en risa en cualquier momento- ¿Que ocurre... Kankuro?**

**El de las marionetas retrocedió un paso al ser nombrado por su hermano y se contuvo la risa al extremo- Supongo que debes de ir de todas maneras... –Dio refiriéndose a Gaara- Después de todo tu esposa te debe estar esperando...**

**Al concluir la frase no pudo soportarlo y dejo salir unas fuertes carcajadas, Gaara se puso realmente colorado ya que Temari e Itachi hacían lo posible por no caer en la risa del marionetista.**

**-Temari... –Dijo Gaara, con lo que su hermano se contuvo completamente- Espero y tengas pareja para la ceremonia a la que nos han invitado... ya que dudo que Kankuro lo tenga...**

**Temari afirmo con la cabeza, a la vez que el otro de sus hermano se detenía de golpe de reír- Justo me había comunicado con el miembro del clan Nara.**

**-Shikamaru Nara- Dijo Itachi para completar la información, a lo que Gaara le observo- Se trata del graduado del examen Chuunin al cual asistieron ustedes...**

**Gaara hizo un gesto con lo que todos comprendieron que había recordado a la persona- Espero que consigas pareja.. Kankuro... –Dijo el Kazekage alejándose hacia el interior de la recamara. Kankuro no tuvo nada que decir así que se quedo callado en su lugar.**

**En Konoha, mientras Itachi regresaba, su hermano estaba enfrentando la prueba mas grande de su vida.**

**-¿Estas segura de esto Sakura?-Preguntaba Sasuke mientras era empujado por la chica.**

**-Claro que si... se supone que debiste hacer eso antes de que mandaras a hacer las cosas del matrimonio...**

**-Pero... –Sasuke detuvo su queja al quedar justo en frente de la puerta de la casa de los Haruno**

**-Espera aquí Sasuke... –Dijo Sakura mientras entraba a su casa, mas volteando al final y clavando una mirada de fuego a Sasuke- Que no se te ocurra escapar...**

**Sasuke movió la cabeza de lado negando la acción que Sakura había nombrado, y luego observo a la chica entrar a su casa.**

**-SASUKE! –Grito una persona a la cual Sasuke reconoció sin necesidad de voltear a verle.**

**-¿Qué hay Uzurotonkachi?**

**Naruto estaba detrás de Sasuke- Que rayos te crees acelerando así las cosas, BAKA!**

**Sasuke se volteo lentamente y de inmediato tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por aguantar la risa al ver a Naruto en pijama- Lindo pijama...**

**Naruto se coloro de inmediato, no había notado que había salido así a la calle- No me importa como este vestido! –Grito para olvidar la vergüenza y acercándose a Sasuke- ¿Crees que esta bien que aceleres las cosas de esta manera?**

**Sasuke se encogió de hombros- Para mi no importa el tiempo... solo creí que mientras mas pronto sea mejor... y Sakura no se queja de ello...**

**En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y Sakura asomo la cabeza- Sasuke... ¿Naruto¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Good morning Sakura-Chan... yo solo venia a hablar con Sasuke.. pero ya me retiro- Dijo el chico dando la espalda a los otros dos Sannin.**

**-Si... –Respondió Sakura con voz divertida- Parece que aun debes ir a cambiarte de ropa...**

**Naruto volteo la cabeza levemente antes de tomar velocidad y dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se hallaba su casa. Sakura estiro su mano y tomo a Sasuke- Ya es tiempo... –Le dijo sonriendo, a lo que Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza.**

**Lentamente ambos estuvieron dentro de la caza de Sakura, Sasuke en su vida había estado allí, era un lugar muy agradable, un ambiente muy familiar.**

**-Sasuke... espera aquí un momento por favor... –Pidió Sakura entrando en la habitación que tenían delante.**

**Sasuke no vio inconveniente, pero en verdad si que estaba nervioso¿Por qué había querido Sakura que conociese a sus padres justo ahora?..Claro que hubiese sido extraño que se conociesen el día de la boda. Sasuke no podía entender por que Sakura estaba demorando tanto, no le quedaba mas opción que pasearse por el recibidor de la casa. Los tonos rosa de la casa realmente le hacían pensar en primer lugar en Sakura, pero a la vez le hacia pensar en lo difícil que seria para un muchacho el vivir rodeado de tanto rosa.**

**De golpe y sin que Sasuke pudiese hacer nada, un hombre se lanzo encima de el y le tumbo al suelo ahorcándole por el cuello- QUIEN TE CREES PARA VENIR AQUÍ Y QUERER LLEVARTE A SAKURA, EH?**

**De inmediato Sakura y una mujer que Sasuke desconocía, tomaron al hombre entre ambas y lo apartaron de Sasuke. El atacado se puso de pie y rápidamente se alejo del sujeto.**

**-Supongo que es tu padre... –Dijo Sasuke conociendo la respuesta pero esperando la afirmación de Sakura la cual no tardo en llegar**

**-Disculpa a mi marido... –Dijo la mujer con gesto apenado- ...el cela mucho a nuestra hija...**

**-CÁLLATE MUJER! NO DEJARE QUE TE QUEDES CON NUESTRO ULTIMO TESORO!-Esto ultimo dirigido a Sasuke.**

**Sakura tenia cara de preocupación, lo cual era bastante notorio para su pretendiente. Sasuke no veía mejor solución, así que tomando un gran soplo de aire se acerco al trío.**

**-Sasuke no te acerques! –Grito Sakura, pero para su sorpresa el chico se arrodillo delante del hombre.**

**-Haruno-San... estoy seguro de que Sakura es el tesoro mas grande que puede poseer y le aseguro que yo no quiero mas que cuidar de ella... es gracias a ella que he abierto mis ojos... es gracias a ella que puedo continuar mi camino sin que la oscuridad de mi corazón me devore... **

**-Ya déjate de tonterías¿Quién demonios te crees que eres mocoso?**

**Sasuke levanto la cabeza y clavo sus ojos en los del padre de Sakura- Yo soy... Uchiha... Sasuke, quien se casara con su hija...**

**Al oír el nombre de quien tenia delante el hombre parecía haber perdido todo deseo de lanzársele encima, lentamente Sakura y su madre le soltaron.**

**-Eres un Uchiha... –Dijo el hombre sonriendo de oreja a oreja y acercándose a Sasuke, el cual se puso de pie y afirmo con la cabeza- Bienvenido a la familia ! –Grito el hombre a la vez que abrazaba al chico. Tanto Sakura como su madre dejaban caer un par de gotas por sus frentes.**

**-Estoy hecho polvo... –Decía Naruto cuando subía el ultimo peldaño dela escalera y llegaba al fin al piso de su apartamento- no puedo creer que Sasuke este acelerando tanto las cosas... debería tomarse las cosas con calma...eh? –Naruto se detuvo en la puerta de su apartamento, la puerta estaba entre abierta- Debo de haberla dejado mal cerrada- Se dijo antes de entrar a su casa.**

**Como ya no era tan temprano era evidente que debía de cambiarse de ropa, rápidamente se deshizo de la parte superior del pijama y se encamino a la cómoda de ropa para sacar un polo negro, después de todo su armario tenia colgado varios buzos naranja, así que no debía de preocuparse por hallarlos. Ya se disponía a quitarse los pantalones cuando noto algo en la habitación. **

**El espejo de la cómoda reflejaba claramente la imagen de un persona que le observaba desde su cama. Naruto volteo rápidamente –¿Que haces tu aquí?-Interrogo el rubio a la chica en su cama, sin duda se trataba de Hana.**

**-Lo lamento... –Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y acercándose al rubio- ...es que vine y la puerta estaba abierta... entonces quise esperarte adentro...**

**-No se para que me esperarías aquí... no tienes para que esperarme aquí... no tienes por que venir a mi casa...**

**-Tal parece que no estas de humor... –Hana se hallaba delante de Naruto, el cual intentaba desviar por cualquier lado la mirada, mas la chica lo tomo del mentón- ¿Aun estas molesto conmigo?-Naruto bajo la vista- ¿Ya has dejado de llorar?**

**El Sannin no respondió de inmediato, aquella era una pregunta que también se hacia- No lo sé... –Respondió el rubio retirando la mano de la chica de su rostro y dirigiendo la vista a los ojos de ella –No estoy seguro de por que... pero creo que estoy empezando a entender...-Hana pestañeo un par de veces intentando comprender- ...el kyubi... esta feliz...**

**-¿Qué? –Pregunto la chica sin entender nada**

**-Debes de saberlo... el demonio zorro de nueve colas... el kyubi reside en mi interior...- Al oír ello la chica retrocedió un par de pasos, Naruto no se molesto ni por la acción ni por la cara de pánico de la chica- No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado no sabes cuantas veces la gente me ha visto con esa cara... y yo no sabia por que, hace apenas unos años que lo se... pero a lo que iba, creo que el kyubi estaba muy ligado a mi, sabiendo que no íbamos a tener a nadie cerca de nosotros... Pero... –Dijo estirando su mano a la chica- las palabras que dijiste ese día... nos hicieron saber que tal vez... no estaremos siempre solos...-La chica observo la mano extendida del rubio, se lo pensó un poco mas luego para sorpresa de Naruto la chica desvió la mirada. Naruto dibujo una sonrisa triste- Ya veo... no te culpo cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo...**

**Naruto se propuso a retirar la extendida, pero para su sorpresa la chica le sujeto fuertemente en el ultimo segundo –Discúlpame... –Dijo la chico observando al rubio directo a sus brillantes azules- ... me impresionaste un poco... pero no creas que dude de lo que significas ara mi... es mas... ahora me agradas mas...**

**Naruto no se lo creía –¿Como que mas? –pregunto incrédulo**

**-Claro... quien puede decir que tiene un novio súper lindo, que es un Sannin y que además posee una gran bestia dentro suyo... o algo mejor...**

**Naruto sonrió- Tu prima respondió riendo un poco- ...Ella puede decir que su pareja es un Kage y posee también una bestia muy fuerte...**

**-Es cierto... –Dijo Hana con gesto de haber perdido una competencia, pero de inmediato empezó a reír y Naruto le acompaño en ello-... Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novio?**

**El rubio detuvo su risa y observo a la chica, la cual le observaba con cara de cordero por morir- No se exactamente que hacer como pareja... nunca he tenido una... ero si me das un tiempo... Creo que podré hacerlo...**

**La chica sonrió y se lanzo a abrazar a Naruto- Que día mas alegre... y pensar que tenia pensado hacerte la vida imposible hasta que te gustara... que hubiese sido si no venia hoy...**

**Naruto se sonrojo al sentir a la chica en contacto a la piel desnuda de su tronco, pero al oír lo que acaba de decir rápidamente recordó algo- Es cierto Hana... para que venias?**

**-Oh! Lo había olvidado por completo... Kakashi- sama quieres verte**

**-Kakashi? –Se pregunto Naruto a la vez que intentaba recordar alguna razón por la cual el Hokage quisiera verle.**

**Mientras en la plaza central de Konoha, dos gennin se encontraban, notablemente muy agotados.**

**-Que hay... Yuki-kun... pudiste acabar con todo?... –Pregunto Ryugen dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio y dejándose caer al suelo. El chico afirmo con su cabeza.**

**-Eran demasiadas invitaciones... ¿no es así?**

**-Pues tal parece que tu tío ha invitado a todo Konoha...**

**-Y a todas las aldeas... –Aumento riendo Yuki, mas deteniéndose de golpe al instante- Ryugen... –Dijo el chico en un tono algo triste.**

**-¿Qué te ocurre?... Yuki...**

**-¿Es verdad que ya no vas a vivir con nosotros?**

**Ryugen se puso de pie y levanto la vista posándola en las nubes que pasaban por el cielo- yo no he tomado esa decisión... es mi hermano quien quiere que este con el... aunque la verdad es que si me agradaría pasar tiempo con el...**

**-Deberías de hacerlo... –dijo Yuki con lo que Ryugen volteo hacia el- Si es tu familia deberías pasar tiempo con el...**

**Ryugen se lo pensó por un instante luego se acerco al chico y le froto la cabeza- Tienes razón... aunque debo de admitir que no estuvo nada mal el vivir en casa de Sasuke-sensei...**

**-Creo que lo único malo debe haber sido el que te trate de esclavo...**

**-YO NO ERA SU ESCLAVO ¡ -Grito Ryugen frotando mucho mas fuerte la cabeza del chico en manera juguetona –Por cierto Yuki... Ayumi no vino por su parte de las invitaciones verdad?-Yuki negó con la cabeza- ¿Sabes lo que eso dignifica?**

**Ambos muchachos bajaron la cabeza de golpe- Debemos de entregarlas nosotros! –Dijeron al unísono los dos.**

**-Tal parece que ustedes dos se llevan bien... **

**Al oír aquella voz ambos voltearon, detrás de ellos se hallaba nada mas y nada menos que que el hermano de Ryugen.**

**-Aoshi... no se supone que estés descansando?**

**El chico sonrió -¿De que se supone que este descansando? ...si ese tonto del Hokage tan siquiera me ha dado una misión... por cierto ¿Qué hacen?**

**-Cumplimos con lo que nos encomendó Sasuke... –Dijo el menor de los Tenshi.**

**-Sasuke... El hermano de Uchiha, eh?- Dijo de manera de pregunta a la vez que tomaba una de las invitaciones de la bolsa asignada a Ayumi- Están haciendo trabajo de entrega por lo visto...¿Desean ayuda?- Aumento con una sonrisa bastante convincente, por lo cual Yuki no dudo en afirmar con la cabeza.**

**-Si por favor, ya hemos acabado con lo nuestro pero Ayumi no se ha presentado...**

**-NADA DE ESO- Corto Ryugen en tono enérgico y observando fijamente a su hermano- Tu deberías estar en casa, aun Hokage –sama no ha hablado con la gente del pueblo...**

**-Tranquilo hermanito... – Susurró Aoshi acariciando la cabeza del nombrado- La gente ya no se asusta al ver a muertos por la calle...**

**-Cállate ya!**

**-Vamos Ryugen, si que tienes genio fuerte- Dijo Aoshi separándose de su hermano menor- En fin.. igual parecen que ya no dan ni con su alma... KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! -Grito a la vez que se multiplicaba en unos doce para sorpresa de los otros dos muchachos- Con esto si podré ayudarles...**

**Ryugen sonrió algo malignamente- ¿Y como piensas manipularlos a todos a distancia y sin que pierdan el rumbo del destino a seguir?**

**Yuki observo al muchacho mayor el cual simplemente sonrió y les dio la espalda tanto a Ryugen como a él, y se dirigió a los clones- Cada uno de ustedes tendrá un grupo de direcciones e invitaciones la misión es simple... Entregarlas!**

**Al concluir la orden enseguida los clones se lanzaron sobre las invitaciones y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo.**

**-Ellos van a cumplir la orden... luego desaparecerán...**

**-Increíble... –Dejo salir Yuki**

**-Estas diciendo que es como si ellos tuvieran conciencia a parte de lo que hacen... eso es imposible**

**Aoshi volteo y observo a su hermano con la misma sonrisa maligna que el había tenido segundos atrás- Cuando haces un Kage bushin parte de tu conciencia se reparte para que puedas dirigir los clones de sombras... mi Kage bushin es muy especial por que yo separo completamente mi conciencia de ellos, cada uno tiene una pequeña parte de mi, la cual estará con ellos hasta que cumplan con el objetivo dado...**

**-En verdad es increíble...-Aoshi desvió su vista hacia Yuki quien en verdad se veía muy emocionado- ¿Cree que podría enseñarme esa técnica?**

**Al oír las palabras del chico el mayor sonrió- Lo lamento, pero la variación básica es solo del clan Tenshi... Creo que deberías concentrarte en poder usar el gran sharingan de tu clan... **

**-Ya veo... –dijo el chico algo decepcionado**

**-Tranquilo Yuki- Dijo una voz que el chico reconoció al instante- No tienes nada que envidiarle a las técnicas del vago ese...**

**-Padre! –Grito Yuki y estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima a Itachi pero por alguna razón no lo hizo , Itachi se extraño de la acción.**

**-Oye, Uchiha- baka! Que rayos te crees ?**

**Itachi sonrió observando a su ex compañero de equipo- No te lo tomes a pecho... Deberías de entrenar a tu hermano en vez de estar por acá vagando...**

**-Ya lo se! –Respondió Aoshi algo incomodado por el comentario- A eso vine... Ryugen... ven conmigo! **

**Y con ello los dos del clan de los Ángeles desaparecieron de la vista de los Uchiha, de inmediato Itachi de bajo a la altura de Yuki – Yuki... ¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunto el líder del escuadrón Anbu, a lo que el chico negó con la cabeza- Entonces por que te contuviste... siempre me abrazas cuando me ves llegar.**

**-Es que pensé que... ahora que eres líder del anbu, debías de mantener la apariencia dura que tienes, para no perder autoridad...**

**-Y pensaste que abrazarme delante de Tenshi me haría ver menos autoritario... –El chico afirmo con la cabeza, de inmediato Itachi rodeo al chico con sus brazos y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo- No seas tonto... no importa que sea ni donde este.. tu has sido mi razón de supervivencia durante los últimos años, y tus abrazos mi energía para seguir adelante no me los quites estas bien? **

**Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lagrimas mas hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y abrazo fuerte a quien le tenia tanto cariño. De a pocos ambos se apartaron e Itachi se puso de pie.**

**-Bueno creo que debemos de volver a casa ya... Seguro que Sasuke ha olvidado comprar las cosas de la comida.. yo tengo que hacerla...**

**-No te preocupes- Dijo sonriente el chico- Cualquier cosa que cocines seria mejor que lo que Kisame cocinaba en el Akatsuki...- al oír ello Itachi n pudo evitar reír- ..o lo que cocinaba Tenshi**

**-Yuki... ¿ tu recuerdas a Tenshi en el Akatsuki?-El chico afirmo con la cabeza**

**-Lo recuerdo poco, pero si...**

**-Ya veo... bueno entonces no debo cocinar como el...-Yuki afirmo con la cabeza y los dos Uchiha salieron caminando de aquel lugar.**

**Al mismo tiempo en el patio de la oficina del Hokage, este esperaba a su antiguo pupilo, puesto que tenia algo importante que decirle, pero en verdad que ya llevaba mucho esperando, cuando el rubio arribo.**

**-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei... es decir Hokage –sama... es que Hana apenas se acordó de decirme para lo que había ido...**

**-No hay problema... supongo que debo de pagar por todas las veces que llegue tarde a los entrenamientos... –Dijo el Hokage acercándose al chico- Naruto, tengo una misión muy importante para ti...**

**-Una misión... –Repitió Naruto y de inmediato se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Haré lo que sea!**

**-Si... yo se que harías lo que sea, Naruto... pero para esta misión antes debo ponerte a prueba...**

**-¿A prueba? –Pregunto Naruto cambiando su rostro a uno de pánico- ¿No sea algo escrito verdad?.. No he cogido un libro desde que pase el Jounnin... **

**-Por eso no te preocupes... no es nada que tenga que ver libros... pero para cumplir esta misión debes de vencerme antes...**

**Las palabras de Kakashi resonaron en la cabeza de Naruto "Debes de vencerme antes"- Kakashi... quieres que te enfrente... –Dijo en un hilo de voz el rubio mientras observaba al hombre que fuese su maestro.**

**Así como ese día se fue de manera rápida el día siguiente paso mas rápido aun, la mañana siguiente la aldea se vio llena de gente que se diría al punto de reunión común que tenían ese día, los invitados se dirigían todos al estadio Chuunin; normalmente las ceremonias de unión se realizaban en los dominios de aquel que poseía el clan de mas alto linaje, en este caso seria en los dominios de los Uchiha, mas por tratarse de un evento tan especial la unión de dos de los tres Sannin de la aldea, el Hokage había creído conveniente el dejar que la pareja use el lugar para la reunión de tal masa de invitados, claro que la influencia del líder del Anbu no se quedaba a tras.**

**Itachi se hallaba de pie en la entrada del estadio, ya llevaba allí varias horas, la gente que llegaba tenia que pasar por una estricta revisión antes de poder pasar. Mas ya casi era la hora indicada en las invitaciones y al líder del Anbu le llamaba la atención la ausencia de algunas personas. Ya se hallaban allí, Shino, Kiba, Chouji en representación de sus clanes, Shikamaru se hallaba sentado muy cerca de al palco principal tal parecía que estaba discutiendo algo con Temari quien estaba detrás de Gaara y al lado de Kankuro y Neji quien debía estar cerca de Hinata, la cual estaba al lado de su "esposo". Los diferentes Jounnin y en genral todos los que Sasuke y Sakura habian conocido estaban alli... pero faltaban dos personas muy importantes.**

**-¿Ocurre algo padre?-Pregunto yuki al acercarse al Itachi, a la distancia se notaba la preocupacion que tenia el Uchiha.**

**-Falta que llegue Kakashi, sin el no se puede iniciar la ceremonia... es el quien la dirije. Tambien falta el tercer Sannin...**

**-Segun se... Kakashi siempre llega algo tarde a sus compromisos...**

**-Lo se- Corto Itachi- Es por eso que su invitacion decia que la ceremonia empezaba 1 hora antes...**

**-¿Ocurre algo... Itachi?**

**Aquella voz era de Sasuke, Itachi se volteo de inmediato hacia su hermano- Nada serio, el Hokage se ha retrasado... pero ya sabes se treta de Kakashi.**

**Sasuke dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y se dio media vualta metiendose por una puerta a la parte trasera del estadio, Itachi le siguio- No puedo creer que se retrase hasta en un dia como hoy...**

**-¿Quien esta retrasado?... Sasuke- Pregunto esta vez la voz de Sakura. **

**Itachi quedo boquiabierto al ver a la chica, Sakura llevaba un kimono ceremonial rosa palido adornado con flores de cerezo, y en el cabello llevaba de adorno una flor de cerezo-Wow!- Exclamo Itachi- En verdad se ve hermosa...**

**Sakura no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al oir lo que Itachi acababa de decir y se limito a hacer una torpe reverencia de agradecimiento- Gracias por ello, Itachi-san... ¿De que era lo que hablaban?**

**-Kakashi aun no ha llegado... -Dijo sasuke sin preambulos**

**-Kakashi no ha llegado...-Repitio Sakura- Eso debe ser normal, siempre llega tarde...**

**-No es solo eso- Corto Itachi- Tambien falta Naruto**

**Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas- ¿Naruto? -Dijeron a la vez**

**-No puede ser... es importante que el este aqui...**

**-Tranquila Sakura- Intento clamar Sasuke- el vendra...**

**-No sera que se ha sentido... despues de todo...**

**El silencio se cernio entre el trio, los tres sabian bien que Narutoera importante en aquella ceremonia despues de todo habia sido el quien les habia unido. Mientras ellos meditaban una cabeza gris se asomo al lugar por la puerta.**

**-¿Que hay chicos?...**

**Los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo -Kakashi! -Grito Sasuke- Llegas tarde!**

**-Esta vez... -Inicio Kakashi sacando de detras de su espalda un pesado objeto muy cubierto- Tengo excusa... es su regalo de bodas...**

**-Kakashi-sama... -IntervinoItachi tomando al Hokage por uno de los brazos- Sera mejor que valla a alistarse, la ceremonia debe de comenzar...**

**-Lo se, lo se...- Dijo mientras era arrastrado por el anbu- Por cierto.. no se preocupen por Naruto el ya ha llegado- Al oir ello los novios pudieron estar tranquilos- Pero creo que Sasuke deberias de cambiarte tambien...**

**Al oir ello Itachi dirigio su vista a su hermano quien aun llevabab puesta la polera azul y sus shorts- Sasuke! Debes de ponerte el traje ceremonial de la familia! -Y diciendo esto abandono a Kakashi para arrastrar a su hermnao a lahabitacion siguiente y ayudarle. Kakashi sonrio a Sakura quien se veia muy nerviosa, ella respondio el saludo con otra sonrisa.**

**-Sabes Sakura... siempre me pregunte con quien terminarias al final...**

**-Eh?**

**Kakashi afirmo con la cabeza- Por mucho pense que naruto podria ser una buena pareja para ti... mas aun cuando Sasuke se fue, mas cuando volvio, supe que nunca podrias apartar tus sentimientos...**

**Sakura bajo la cabeza- Yo... yo creo que nunca hubiese podido ser buena para Naruto... el es demasiado bueno con todos... solo espero que esto no le afecte... y que el pueda recibir su recompensa por ser como es...**

**Las lagrimas habian empezadop a formarse en los ojos de la chica Kakashi se acerco y conuno de sus dedoselimino aquella formacion liquida- No debes de llorar, arrunaras el maquillaje, ademas... -Dijo haciendo una pausa para que la chica le pudiese ver- Te aseguro que el va a estar bien...**

**Momentos despues de ello, el Hokage se habia vestido de blanco completamente y esperaba en la parte ceremonial a que Itachi le indicara el momento para salir.**

**-Hokage -sama... quien diria que en verdad vendrian tantas personas...Yo me siento mas nervioso que Sasuke...- Itachi observo al Hokage por un instante, le sorprendia que no le respondiese, mas cuando estaba por comentar algo por ello Yuki al otro lado del lugar le indico que ya era tiempo- Muy bien... llego el momento...**

**Al instante el hokage salio hacia el lugar de la ceremonia y se poso en el centro del lugar, Itachi paso a su sitio en el palco central, para su sorpresa los lugares estaban llenos solo estaba su sitio vacio, ello le calmo, en verdad penso que Naruto no habia llegado, pero al pasar la vista por el palco de honor se dio con alguien que no esperaba ver alli. Ino se hallaba a su lado**

**-¿No deberias estar con el resto de representantes de los clanes?- Pregunto Itachi en un susurro**

**Ino afirmo con la cabeza- Lo que pasa es que Hokage- sama me ha mandado aqui en un puesto especial**

**Itachi sonrio- Ya veo... eres la razon por la cual habia estado tan feliz- La chica se sonrojo- Por cierto... ¿Has visto a naruto?.. Ha llegado de ultimo...**

**Ino desvio la vista y señalo a un sujeto bastante cubierto- El que llego deultimo fue el... creo que si es Naruto pues llego casi junto que Kakashi cuando lo has guiado a cambiarse... **

**-Ya veo...**

**Itachi tenia sus dudas pero no tuvo tiempo para comprobarlo pues en aquel instante Sasuke y Sakura hicieron acto de presencia, Sakura dejaba a todas las chicas muy celosas a su paso y a los jovenes impactados; sasuke por su lado se veia realmente esplendorosocon el traje ceremonial azul metal que lucia junto con las insignias del clan Uchiha. Rapidamente ambos llegaron hasta la altura del Hokage, Sasuke se sentia nervioso, tanto que le parecia que Kakashi se veia un tanto mas pequeño que lo normal, pero eso debia ser cosa de sus nervios. **

**-"Las relaciones ninjas nacen de las uniones y de los tratados...-Inicio el de blanco con una voz algo extraña, a lo que la mayoria le asumio la culpa al microfono- ...mas toda relacion nace basicamente de la familia que uno posee, ya sea esta la formada por aquellos con vinculos de sangre o por aquellos que te rodean como familia que son y te comprenden y te estiman... por tus amigos...- El discurso del hokage era muy profundo, la mayoria en su vida habia estado en una boda pero no importara que tan largo se estuviese volviendo... en verdad que era muy placenteroel oirle, mas pasado un buen rato el de blanco dio por finalizada la ceremonia- ...Ante esto y con el poder que esta aldea me ha dado... Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura... ustedes son a partir de este momento marido y mujer..."**

**La multitud estallo envivas, Sasuke y Sakura se fundieron en un gran beso. cuando lograron apartarse ambos voltearon su mirada hacia el primer palco que se hallaba delante suyo la mayoria aplaudia, pero Itachi tenia una cara de espanto que llamaba la atencion de la pareja. El anbu teledirigia su mirada unas dos personas a su derecha, a la persona que se hallaba al lado de Ino, el sujeto que hasta no hace mucho se hallaba cubierto apaludia igual que eel resto pero la causa por la que Itachi le observaba de aquella manera era mas que obvia. No se trataba de ninguna manera de Naruto... se trataba de Kakashi, con todo y mascara .**

**Inmediatamente los aplausos empezaron a detenerse, pero era extraño que todosse hallan dado cuenta de esto estando Kakashi en la primera fila, Sasuke observo a los invitados quienes a su vez observaban fijamente al centro de la habitacion ceremonial.**

**Tanto Sasuke como Sakura volteron a la vez y ambos quedaron impresionados. Detras suyo se hallaba la persona quien les habia dirigido la ceremonia,quien se habia despojado de las telas que le cubrian la cabeza.**

**-Supongo que en verdad funciono la sorpresa... ¿verdad?Sakura-chan... -Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa**

**Sasuke se adelanto y tomo al rubio por el cuello del traje blanco- QUE TE CREES IDIOTA! NO SABES QUE LA CEREMONIA NO TIENE VALIDEZ SI NO LA REALIZA EL HOKAGE?**

**Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- Lo se perfectamente**

**-ENTONCES POR QUE RAYOS TE HAS PROPUESTO ARRUINAR LA BODA!**

**-Naruto no esta arruinando nada, Sasuke- kun... -Dijo Kakashi a la vez que subia por la escalinata pequeña que separaba al palco de honor de la zona ceremonial.**

**-Pero que dices Kakashi... -Dijo algo frustada Sakura**

**-La ceremonia es tan valida como si la hubiese hecho yo el dia de mi nombramiento hace unos dias...-****Al oir ello Sasuke solto a Naruto sin entender muy bien lo que decia Kakashi, el cual volteo hacia la multitud- ... sin duda todos ustedes son conocidos de la pareja recien casada... y tambien del Sannin restante, por ello deben sentirse honrados de estar con ellos tres ene ste dia de jubilo...-****Aun con ello la mayoria no pareci entender la situacion.**

**-¿Que esta pasando... Hinata -sama...?-Pregunto Neji **

**Hinata nego con la cabeza y dirigio su vista al Kazekage quien para su sorpresa se habia puesto de pie- ¿Que vas a hacer Gaara?**

**El Kazekage se dirigio del palco a la zona de ceremonia, y se poso entre Sasuke y Naruto quien tenia una mirada algo desafiante- Supongo que esta vez no dejaste que te ganen el puesto... Hokage- Sama -Dijo el Kazekage estirando la mano derecha.**

**Naruto sonrio- Ya te lo habia dicho...yo seré el Hokage y tu seguirás el Kazekage, así les demostraremos que no importa las circunstancias de la vida... podemos salir adelante si hay personas que nos importan...- respondio a la vez que apretaba la mano de Gaara.**

**Sakura y Sasuke no se lo podian creer, y ni que decir del resto de invitados, Kakashi tomo el microfono y se dirigio a los invitados- Tienen ante ustedes al nuevo y recien asignado Hokage de la aldea oculta del pais de fuego, la cabeza de la villa de la Hoja: Uzumaki Naruto-Sama!**

**-Bien hecho Naruto-sensei! -Grito desdealgun lugar la voz de Konohamaru**

**-Hasta que se te hizo Naruto! -Acompaño shikamaru y asi de a pocos todos los presentes hacian comentarios acerca de lo que pasaba.**

**Sasuke tomo un trago de saliva para calmarse luego se acerco a Naruto- Supongo que te lo mereces... Hokage -sama...**

**Naruto volvio a sonreir mas esta vez algo maliciosamente- Y yo supongo que ahora soy tu jefe... Uchiharotonkachi... -Respondio riendo Naruto, con lo cual los de mascercania compartieron su risa- Te la debia desde hace mucho... Sasuke-kun...**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza-Es muy cierto... Naruto...**

**HOY CUANDO ABRÍ MIS OJOS OBSERVE CON CUIDADO CADA RINCÓN**

**Aquel lindo cuarto bañado de enojos**

**Hoy ya no es mas que una habitación**

**Sin dudarlo corrí hasta la ventana**

**Pensé que tal vez estarías allí**

**Mas solo vi que era de mañana**

**Una nueva vida empezare aquí**

**Ya no esperare mas una simple ilusión**

**Hoy viviré paso a paso esta gran sensación**

**Tengo siempre presente este mundo real**

**De aquel se siente solo en la realidad**

**Mas tu mano llegara del camino de fuera**

**Mi alma recuerda aquella sensación**

**Me niego a sufrir por este destino**

**Mas contigo a mi lado ...trazaré un nuevo camino**

**Konoha New Generation: Chapter 19: Fiesta de recuerdos, el transcurrir del tiempo**

**Naruto: Recordar es volver a vivir, la vida que tenemos es talñ vez muy corta, la suerte juega parte de ella y la felicidad no siempre esta presente... pero aun asi debemos salir adelante... La vida de un hokage solitario empieza ya...**

**

* * *

**

**Tada! Fin de temporada, que tal la boda seguro que deean saber como fue que Naruto se volvio Hokage asi de repente, pues eso lo sabran en el proximo capitulo... pero le pueden ir hechanlo la culpa a Kakashi. Estoy segura de que la tercera temporada , que por cierto es en si donde empieza Konoha Ng, les va a encantar. El capitulo que sigue tendra dos partes la primera que sera una explicacion y resumen de la segunda temporada y la segunda parte que sera el inicio de la tercera parte del Fic, sigan conmigo, nos vemos!**

**A responder Review!**

**Gaby Uchiha: Veras lo de la pareja de Naruto muy pronto, estoy segura de que les va a romper el corazon la siguiente teporada.**

**Hikari Hye: Gracias por los alagos, y si tengo presente que soy mejor haciendo escenas de accion que juntando parejas pero ya vez... por el lado del protagonismo ya veras que no solo es Sasuke y Ryugen Naruto tambien entra a tallar.**

**richielover: Ya tienes tu boda, y despues viene la fiesta**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Consejo aceptado como lo vez a que si quedo bien?  
marion-asakura:Que bien que te halla gustado la pareja, aqui los tienes en otro encuentro**

**sakurasasuke: Ya se casron y pues por la accion del tercer Sannin que tal? lo de sus padres eh?**

**Haruno-Mackita: Como te decia en el msn, ya sabes un poco de lo que vendra... ojala y lo sigas disfrutando**

**P.d: El siguiente cap sera algo picoso Advertecia!**


	20. Fiesta de recuerdos

**KONOHA NG **

**En la brillante mañana **

**no tengo alguna duda**

**mi vida cambia día a día sin parar**

**hoy debo de seguir a más…**

**Adelante sin parar**

**un mundo lleno (realidad)**

**hará que mi pulso se acelere **

**brinque de emoción, aunque no llegue al fin**

**lo intentare una y otra vez**

**solo para estar…cerca a ti **

**P:D: Antes de que empiecen a leer, los que esta en negrita es en si el capitulo, tal ves a los que hallan seguido la historia desde el principio se les haga muy fastidioso el leer todo por ello puse lo que respecta a este capitulo en negrita. El capitulo rojo de la noche de boda lo subo en un fic aparte, y el del "El tanscurrir del tiempo es el que sigue a este. Adios.**

**Konoha New Generation: Chapter 19: Fiesta de recuerdos**

**-Gatsuga!- Se oyó el grito de Kiba entre un descomunal volumen de musica mientras giraba en medio de la gente usando su técnica como paso de baile.**

**-En verdad que la gente se divierte... –Comento Sasuke observando entre aquella y otras acciones de los invitados- ¿Quién diría que en verdad teníamos tantos conocidos?**

**Sakura afirmo con la cabeza y le sonrió a su esposo(Si, ya lo son marido y mujer duela a quien le duela), mas al hacerlo quedo a su delante Lee quien tenia cara de haber llorado a borbotones- Pobre Lee, algún día lo superara...**

**-Pues en verdad que debe haber sido un golpe duro para el... Sakura-chan...- Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un poco de sake.**

**-Ya deja de beber... Hokage-sama –Dijo divertido Sasuke, a lo que Naruto bajo el ochoko **

**(Es donde se bebe el sake)**

**-Estas tomando te las cosas muy a la ligera... Uchiha-san...- Naruto sonrió- De ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar mucho para nosotros...**

**-Pues las cosas están tal vez destinadas de una manera... Naruto**

**-¿Lo crees así, Sakura?- La chica afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Pues puedes creer eso?- Pregunto esta vez señalando a un esquina del estadio, es decir pista, de baile. En el lugar señalado por el Hokage se hallaban Kakashi e Ino, para sorpresa de Sakura y Sasuke en un fundido beso muy cariñoso.**

**-Eso no es creíble...-Dejo salir Sasuke**

**-Para nada- Aumento Sakura moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado**

**-Quien diría que todo comenzó hace unos meses cuando nos graduamos a grado Jounnin...**

**-Ah!... eso...- Exclamo Sakura haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo recordando ello...**

**FLASH BACK**

-Vamos Naruto... deja ya de moverte tanto-Dijo Sakura que estaba a su lado

-Es que, es que ... estoy muy nervioso, Sakura –chan.

-Si, ... seguro que esta muy nervioso-Dijo Sasuke desde el asiento de delante- Dime... Naruto-Baka... ¿ Acaso no respondiste ninguna pregunta¿ o es que acaso respondiste todas mal?

-Cállate Sasuke¡- Grito Naruto a la vez que se lanzaba sobre Uchiha.

-Otra vez...-Penso Sakura mientras una nueva pelea se desataba entre sus compañeros de equipo.

El resto de los presentes estaban muy entretenidos observando como era que Naruto y Sasuke ;la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par y dejo ver la figura de Kakashi-sensei.

-!Que tal compañeros ¡

-LLEGAS TARDE¡- Se escucho como respuesta general de toda el aula

-Si, pues... verán, es que una vaca se me cruzo por el camino y pues...

-Eh, Kakashi por que mejor no nos das los resultados- Corto Sasuke. Lo cual hizo recordar a Naruto el por que estaba tan nervioso y comenzó nuevamente con el TIC

-Ahhh... es verdad... –Diciendo esto el rostro, mas bien el ojo de Kakashi cambio de manera drástica, se puso completamente seria- Les informo que solo aprobaran aquellos cuyos puntajes sean mayores de 150, los demas tendran que volver a dar la prueba.

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Pues casi Naruto no lo pasa... –Hizo recordar Sasuke al ahora Hokage.**

**-Pero si que lo hice... –Grito Naruto- Supongo que se lo debo a Iruka -sensei...**

**FLASH BACK**

Naruto… tienes 150…-dijo Kakashi

-… BIENNNNNNNNN¡-Grito Naruto y se puso a saltar por toda el aula.- Lo hice , lo hice¡

-Que hiciste que idiota…-Dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo el festejo de Naruto

Aprobé, aprobé, aprobé, aprobé…-Repetía Naruto aun sin creérselo el mismo, los demás en la sala intercambiaban miradas. Sasuke harto de escuchar repetir lo mismo se puso de pie y tomo a Naruto por la chaqueta

-NO HAS APROBADO IDIOTA¡- Le grito de manera tajante. Con lo que el rubio se quedo medio aturdido.

-Claro que aprobé- Reprocho Naruto- Después de todo el examen se aprueba con 150 puntos¡

Corrección- Dijo Sasuke soltándolo- … el examen se aprueba con un puntaje por encima de los 150 puntos, Naruto.

En un segundo el mundo se le vino encima, lentamente giro su cabeza hacia donde se hallaba Kakashi…-Eso…eso quiere decir que… no aprobé?

Kakashi observo nuevamente la hoja del examen, como intentando buscar una pregunta mal corregida o no calificada, pero no halló ninguna- Lo lamento Naruto pero es como dice Sasuke…

-ESO, SI NO PUDIERA HACER YO ALGO…-dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada del aula.

-Tsudane –sama, pero que hace aquí?- Interrogo Kakashi.

-Veras… - Inicio la Hokage ante la sorpresa de todos- … estaba yo muy aburrida en la casa de los Hokage, y pues un joven sensei llego a visitarme y además me hizo una apuesta, aquel sensei me jugo una partida de poker, la cual por cierto perdí, y pues ahora debo pagar mi apuesta…

-Y… se podría saber, si no es mucha impertinencia … ¿Cual apuesta fue?- Pregunto Sasuke desde su asiento

Ahh claro, aquel sensei de nombre Iruka, me propuso de que el me traería un buen desfile de strepers si yo ganaba y en caso contrario…- hizo un largo silencio- … en ese caso debería de cambiar la puntuación de ingreso a una amas redondeada.

El silencio absoluto se apodero del aula

Por lo tanto Kakashi-san, Todos aquellos que posean una nota de 150 para arriba están aprobados… ¿me entendiste?

-Por supuesto Tsudame–sama… Naruto-kun- Dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz- Tal parece que estas…

APROBADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡-Grito el rubio no dejando acabar a su antiguo mentor e iniciando nuevamente su ritual de festejo.

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Pues si no hubiese sido por esa apuesta, ahora dudo que seria siquiera Sannin...**

**-Sasuke! Y que no la has visto anda fácil- Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza.**

**-Eso es cierto...**

**-No lo digas de esa manera, Sasuke... –Corto Sakura- Nuestros chicos son muy buenos...**

**Naruto observo a Sakura- Seguro que nunca te vas a olvidar la primera vez que se vieron...**

**-¿Te refieres al dia de la presentación?- Naruto afirmo con la cabeza-... si fue un dia muy activo...**

**FLASH BACK**

-Buenos días! – Saludo Sakura al entrar a su aula.

-Lo sabia! – Grito una chica de cabello largo y rubio desde su asiento, y con ello haciendo casi que su compañero de al lado casi caiga de espaldas – Sakura Haruno, ella tenia que ser nuestra maestra... Es tan linda!

Sakura sonrió, no evitar sonrojarse, aquella chiquilla le caía bien y la niña parecía no tener intención de dejar de observarla con sus llamativos ojos celestes... – Gracias!... bueno¿ Que aun no ha llegado el otro sensei ? – Pregunto Sakura al no notar la presencia de ninguna otra persona mayor.

-No – Respondió la chica

-Entiendo¿ Que les parece si nos presentamos? –Sugirió Sakura- ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

-YO, yo, yo! –Grito la chica, a lo que Sakura afirmo con la cabeza. – Mi nombre es Blondy Ayumi. Pertenezco al clan Blondy, usamos nuestros cabellos para la lucha.

-Ya veo... –Sakura parecía sorprendida, la mera que ella no usaría su adorado cabello para aquella finalidad. – y dime... es que acaso... –Aumento señalando al chico de al lado de Ayumi- Son hermanos?

La pregunta de Sakura era muy justificada, ambos eran casi idénticos, sus cabellos le daban hasta las rodillas, solo que el de el estaba sujeto en una cola alta. El aludido se puso de pie.

-Así como usted lo dijo Sakura sensei, soy hermano de Ayumi, mi nombre es Akito, Blondy Akito, su gemelo.

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Ahora que lo recuerda, Sasuke.. tu llegaste tarde ese dia...**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza- Asi es, yo me quede preparando la clase y buscando información...**

**-Pero quien diria que nada de lo que hallo le prepararia para el alumno estrella de su equipo...**

**Sasuke bajo la cabeza... –Ya lo creo...**

**FLASH BACK**

Sasuke señalo hacia el extremo contrario de donde estaba Sakura, la cual le siguió con la vista. En efecto sentado mirando hacia delante y sin mover músculo alguno se hallaba un muchacho. Sakura trago un poco de saliva nerviosa.

-Lo lamento mucho – se disculpo Sakura acercándose al chico- la verdad es que no me di cuenta que estabas aquí

-No te disculpes con él... –Corto Sasuke- Él apenas llego unos segundos antes que yo.

Sasuke no había separado la vista del chico desde su entrada, no tenia duda era él…- Quien le habia estado siguiendo.

-No sé que estas esperando…- Dijo la voz de Sasuke- ... preséntate con nosotros…

Sasuke-kun… -Le susurro Sakura al oído- no crees que…

-Mi nombre es Ryugen- Respondió sin previo aviso el chico. Sakura desvió su vista hacia el, aquella pose le recordaba mucho a Sasuke, el muchacho en sí le recordaba a Uchiha, pero con ciertas diferencias: El chico tenia el cabello algo largo de un tono negro oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color azul encendido, y la piel la tenia de un tono muy similar a la de Sasuke. El chico se puso de pie y dirigió su vista directo hacia Sasuke- Ryugen Tenshi.

-Te diste cuenta, verdad? Ryugen, no hay mucha información disponible acerca de ti –dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia el chico, no sé si podrías ayudarnos… -Aumento con tono sarcástico.

El muchacho, quien no había apartado su vista de Sasuke, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ryugen Tenshi, 12 años… hábil en todos los aspectos físicos y jutsus, novato numero 1 de la promoción de este año, ojos azules cabello oscuro. Domicilio, familia y pasatiempos desconocidos.

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Pues si que ese chico te las hizo ver negras…¿no es asi Sasuke?**

**El del clan Uchiha Afirmo con la cabeza- Sasuke, no digas esas cosas...- Corto Sakura de nuevo**

**-Sakura-sensei...-Sasuke volteo de golpe, aquella voz la conocia muy bien- Me encantaria compartir una pieza de baile con usted... claro... si me lo permite...**

**Sakura sonrió al ver a su alumno tan bien trajeado y con una sonrisa raramente visible en su rostro- Claro que si Ryugen- kun...**

**Sasuke observo como Sakura y Ryugen se dirigían al centro de la pista de baile- En verdad que ese mocoso se me hizo difícil de controlar...**

**-Por lo que se en cada equipo siempre hay uno...aunque en el mio no fue para nada asi...**

**-Naruto, no te imaginas, ni siquiera se te pasa por la cabeza...**

**-¿Lo dices por lo de los casacabeles?**

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Que te pasa es que acaso no piensas ir tras Sakura?-Interrogo el sensei

-Veo que basas tu estrategia en las lecciones básicas de la academia, "Para conseguir un objetivo dividido ve siempre por la presa mas débil", pero para que ir tras ella cuando ella no posee ninguno… ese es otro principio de engaño y trampa, "Has creer a tus enemigos que el mas débil posee lo que quieren para desviar la atención".

-Muy impresionante, pero que te hace creer que soy quien los tiene…

-Desde que llegamos al lugar, no se ha movido de su lugar esto para evitar el movimiento de los cascabeles que emitirían un sonido mas fuerte que el de dos, por otro lado Sakura-san al moverse corriendo hacia el bosque no ha emitido ningún sonido, es por ello que se que los cascabeles están en tu poder.

Sasuke sonrió a la vez que sacaba de su bolsillo los cuatro cascabeles, y se los mostraba a su alumno los objetos- Sabia que eras alguien excepcional, y que tus habilidades son buenas, lo que no explico es por que me detestas tanto… apenas y nos conocemos no es así?

-Tienes razón en decir que te detesto y también en decir que recién nos conocemos, supongo que te podría decirte por que te detesto tanto, pero es mejor que lo averigües tú, además pienso hacerte la vida imposible ya que pienso ser parte de tu equipo, Sasuke Uchiha- sensei

-Entiendo, entonces ya basta de hablar, Ryugen-chan

Pero que diablos…- Maldijo Sasuke a la vez que veía a Ryugen aparecer delante suyo

-Veamos como te sales de esta… Niinpo Tenshi no jutsu! -Sasuke espero que ocurriera algo… pero no ocurrió nada, solo el chico dio un brinco para atrás, e inicio a formar sellos con sus manos- Ahora veremos que tan bueno eres, Sasuke-sensei –Al oír aquello Sasuke pensó lo que haría solo haría un cambiazo para salir de allí.- Técnica de los doce sellos! Katon, Doton, Zeton, Tsuton… ELEMENT NO JUTSU!

En ese momento Sasuke observo espantado como un remolino se colores se aproximaba a el, pero aquellos colores no eran mas que la combinación de los elementos que el chico había conjurado.

Un gran estruendo se oyó por todo el bosque, Sakura quien aun intentaba safarse de los cabellos supo de inmediato que había sido- Sasuke… -Dijo, y en el segundo siguiente ya se hallaba fuera de los cabellos, sin embargo los Blondy le bloqueaban el camino.

-Lo lamento Sakura-sensei, pero no la dejaremos irse si no nos entrega los cascabeles…

-YO NO TENGO LOS CASCABELES; SASUKE ES QUIEN LOS TIENE!

-¡QUEEEEEE! –Gritaron los gemelos al unísono mientras Sakura salía disparada hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido.

Cuando Sakura llego aun había mucho polvo levantado, pero de a pocos fue cayendo, y pudo distinguir la figura de Sasuke en medio del polvo, y se acerco a el lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Sasuke-kun estas bien, que ocurrió?- Pero Sasuke no le contesto, estaba muy sorprendido aquella técnica casi se lo lleva de encuentro

-Por que…por que no puede hacer el cambiazo…- Se pregunto Sasuke con una voz casi inaudible

-Piensa que al menos estas vivo…- Dijo la voz de Ryugen desde el árbol, al mismo tiempo que Akito y Ayumi llegaban al lugar. Ryugen estaba parado sobre la rama de un árbol, pero se le veía bastante cansado, pero aquello no era lo que llamaba la atención de los jóvenes, sino que en su mano tenia los cuatro cascabeles.- La técnica que te aplique primero "Tenshi no jutsu", es una técnica de mi clan la cual imposibilita la concentración de chacra, y por ello el hacer cambiazos o cosas como esas… y aquella técnica que recibiste, aunque no totalmente, "ELEMENT NO JUTSU" es una técnica que llama a los cuatro elementos al mismo tiempo, liberando el chacra en un enorme tiro que combina el fuego, tierra, aire y agua en un solo potente tiro.

Sasuke cerro los ojos eso era lo que había visto, un tornado de color rojo, amarillo, marrón y azul que se aproximaban a el a toda velocidad, al no poder hacer el cambiazo se safo a la fuerza de la tierra que lo tenia cogido e intento huir del ataque, fue en ese momento que el chico aprovecho para quitarle los cascabeles.

**END FLASH BACK**

**Sakura volvió tras haber bailado con el chico, y justo para escuchar lo ultimo del recuerdo de Sasuke- Pero en verdad que desde ese día no se llevaron bien...**

**-Tienes razón...**

**Naruto observo por un costado al chico quien se había sentado algo lejos de la gente- Yo recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió en la misión conjunta que tuvimos**

**FLASH BACK**

-TSUBASA YAMI NO TENSHI! –Se oyó en la voz de Ryugen con lo cual el del carruaje volvió a prestar su atención en la batalla. Una especie de energía oscura rodeaba el cuerpo del chico, y como si le temiesen las nubes y el cielo se volvían también oscuras. Todos se habían paralizado ante lo que veían, Sasuke trago un poco de saliva para lograr moverse.

-Hinata… -Gritó, haciendo que la chica también saliera de su estado de admiración -¿Dónde esta concentrando su poder?

Hinata afirmo con la cabeza y de inmediato invoco el Byakugan para responder la pregunta hecha por Sasuke; pero al observar las vías de chakra del chico se quedo helada…

-Que vez Hinata? –Volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

-El chico… no … tiene chakra en su cuerpo…

Todos presentes compartieron la expresión de Hinata, lo único que se oía ahora en todo el área del bosque eran las risas que habían empezado a salir de Ryugen – ja, ja, ja…les presento una de las técnicas secretas del clan Tenshi, una técnica tan poderosa que solo algunos de mis antepasados la lograron dominar, para lo cual tardaron cerca de 20 años… pero yo pude hacerlo en menos de 5 años… Ahora… MUERAN!-Como si fueran disparados por una metralleta cientos de porciones de energía salían disparadas del cuerpo del chico, aquellas porciones de energía simulaban la forma de plumas oscuras, las cuales se incrustaban en los cuerpos de los enemigos, Ino al notarlo volvió rápidamente a su cuerpo.

Aquellos que recibían el impacto caían de inmediato al suelo, los de Konoha se habían quedado de piedra por el miedo de recibirá alguno de esos impactos. De a pocos las "plumas oscuras" dejaron de salir del cuerpo del chico, este apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y apoyo su peso en ella, estaba muy agitado y con la cabeza gacha.

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Ese chico si que tiene potencial...**

**Los Sannin de la hoja voltearon al mismo tiempo al notar la presencia del Kazekage**

**-Gaara! –Exclamo Naruto ofreciéndole un asiento al de la arena, el cual este acepto- No nos has contado... ¿como terminaste siendo pareja con Hinata?**

**Los recien casados afirmaron con la cabeza, Gaara se sentia algo incomodo pero ante la vista de los tres sobre el, no tenia otra opcion- Pues todo empezo cuando me quede por la reunion de kages que hubo, Hinata me hizo de guia en la aldea y acabe quedándome en sucasa, entonces fue que me entere de aquello...**

**FLASH BACK**

-Tu padre es muy estricto contigo… -Dijo Gaara tomando un leve trago de saque que el padre de Hinata había dejado para él.

-No es eso, solo estaba preocupado por mi… es que mañana…

-Mañana?- Pregunto Gaara ante la frase incompleta

-Mañana es mi ceremonia de compromiso con Neji-kun

El sonido de un ochoko roto indicaba que Gaara lo había dejado caer por la impresión- Pero pensé… que el era tu …

-Mi primo… lo es. Pero es también un miembro del clan, y las normas de mi clan mandan que nos casemos con miembros del clan o aquellos con rangos superiores a los líderes de la familia.

-Y tu aceptas esto?

-No puedo hacer mucho… además creo que esto servirá para unir a los dos clanes

-Yo pensé que tu estabas enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki… ¿No es asi?

Hinata negó con la cabeza- Naruto es mi gran ejemplo a seguir, ya hace dos años había enfrentado esa creencia, pero yo misma me di cuenta de que era solo un ejemplo, nada más.

-Entiendo… -Susurro el pelirrojo meditando con la cabeza baja-… supongo que al menos tu primo y tu están de acuerdo…

-YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO!-Grito Hinata haciendo salir a Gaara de su meditación. La de cabello azul estaba con los ojos inundados y con una coloración en las mejillas- Lo… lo...Lamento… Es que hubiese querido que al menos hubiese las cosas en el clan no fuesen así… si tan solo hubiese alguien mas…

-Déjame ver si entiendo –Corto Gaara- Las normas del clan Hyuga dicen que debes contraer nupcias con alguien del clan o que sea superior en cargo al líder de tu familia es decir tu padre…

-Así es…

-Y… ¿esto debe darse en algún tipo de enfrentamiento?

-Solo si es que hubiese mas de un pretendiente calificado… pero como lo habrá notado…solo es Neji…

-HINATA-SAMA! –Se oyó desde fuera la voz de Neji –Debes de darte prisa aun no hemos ensayado y revisado los preparativos

-SI!- Contesto Hinata y se dio la vuelta hacia la salida- …Como ve Gaara-san… solo estaba algo preocupado… espero que pases buena noche- Agrego con una sonrisa para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Gaara se quedo allí de pie, observando la puerta cerrada- Así que… solo si hubiese otro pretendiente…

De verdad que este debe ser el día mas feliz de tu vida, Neji-kun – Dijo el líder de la familia a su sobrino –Estoy seguro que mi hermano alabaría el acto.

- Si..., supongo que si.

A pesar de que Neji se mostraba aceptante ante todo lo que su tío decía, él sabía bien que su prima, ahora prometida, no estaba muy alegre con todo lo que estaba pasando. Lo que el realmente hubiese querido es ver alegre a su prima, pero si era el caso de que no había mas opción no podía hacer nada.

-Listo Neji –Dijo entusiasta el padre de la novia- ya es momento, Hinata debe estar por salir a la sala de ceremonias.

-Si

Mientras ambos se dirigían a tomar sus lugares en la sala de ceremonias, una triste Hinata se acercaba al lugar

-"Si solo hubiese una forma de evitar esto"-Pensaba "Si tan solo llegase...Naruto..." –Hinata hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos para imaginarse a su admirado amigo llegando para detener una boda de la cual siquiera estaba enterado."La verdad que seria un gran escándalo"

Ya la sala de ceremonias estaba enfrente de ella y la gente ya se había puesto de pie, varios ojos blancos centraban su vista en ella, su padre y su ahora novio se hallaban en la parte delantera de la sala esperando. La chica desvió su mirada hacia una puerta enorme de espejo que había a la entrada del salón, la cual le reflejaba por completo, se veía tan linda el traje ceremonial de la familia siempre había sido muy lindo pero el que era para las esposas de los lideres era mas todavía, mas si esta era encima la hija del líder anterior.

-Bien ya que la novia ha llegado... –Dijo la voz de su padre- ...podemos empezar.

Al oír ello la de cabello azul supo que ya nada podía hacer después de todo ese era su destino. Ya en frente de Neji ambos parecían compartir en sus miradas el deseo de detener esto, pero la felicidad de todo el clan estaba en juego.

La ceremonia comenzó con la lectura de unos folios tradicionales que tomaban parte de la ceremonia de matrimonio en el clan. Esto luego debía de ser seguido por un pequeño ritual en el cual ambos debían de dar una gota de su sangre, las cuales luego se juntaban, esto como un símbolo de unión entre loa pareja, pero claro esta que antes de esto se debía de hacer la pregunta…

-Hay alguien que se oponga a esta union?

El silencio que Neji y Hinata fue roto por una voz que entro desde la gran entrada de espejos.

-YO ME OPONGO!

De inmediato la multitud de Hyugas se voltearon para ver el origen de aquella voz, y sin duda casi todos, por no decir todos, estaban mas que sorprendidos, allí de pie se hallaba nada mas y nada menos que el jefe de la vecina aldea de la arena, el mismísimo Kazekage, Gaara

-Pero… ¿Qué rayos ocurre?- Pregunto el padre de Hinata acercándose al Kazekage- ¿Qué razón habría para que usted se oponga a esta unión?

Gaara dio unos pasos hacia el interior de la sala, a gran distancia se podía ver el nerviosismo que tenia, todas las miradas caian sobre él – ¿Pero que diablos estoy haciendo? –Se pregunto en su cabeza el de la arena- Seria mas fácil si hacer las cosas si supiera lo que realmente quiero…

-Y bien? –Pregunto una vez mas el jefe de los Hyuga cuando Gaara estuvo frente suyo.

-Me parece que comprendo un poco a lo que se refiere este tipo de rituales, señor Hyuga- Dijo Gaara intentando ignorar las miradas de los presentes-… comprendo que usted desee unir a estos dos miembros de su clan pero no creo que al hacer esto desee hacer infeliz a cualquiera de los dos… o me equivoco?

-Gaara-san…-Susurro Hinata

-Hinata… -Dijo Neji con lo que la nombrada volteo a verle- Tu le pediste a Ga… es decir al kazekage que haga esto?

Al oir las palabras de su primo Hinata movió rápidamente la cabeza de lado a lado negando, luego volvió a mirar hacia su primo, Neji tenia cierto brillo de alegría en el rostro- Neji… es que acaso fuiste tu? – Al oír el susurro de su prima Neji volteo la cara hacia otro lado para evitar que su prima observase el rubor de sus mejillas

-Podría decirse que le mencione a propósito algunas cosas… fue después de que tu saliste de su habitación…

-Ya veo…

-DA IGUAL LO QUE PIENSE USTED NO PUESE INTERVENIR!-Se oyó de golpe la voz del padre de Hinata

-Entiendo… Entonces no me va quedar mas opción que retar a su "novio", señor Hyuga…

-Que quieres decir?

-Según tengo entendido si alguna persona de grado superior al suyo derrota la futuro lider entonces la union queda cancelada… entonces… -Aumento Gaara volteando hacia Neji- Neji-san… espero y estes prepàrado…

Neji no dudo en afirmar con la cabeza, aunque sabia que debia de perder en aquel reto contra Gaara sabia tambien que disfrutaria mucho de aquel enfrentamiento.

-Sabaku Sou Sou… - La voz del kazekage se oía tan fuerte y amenazadora como de costumbre, por entero los Hyuga presentes debían de temer por la vida y seguridad de Neji. Este se hallaba de espaldas en el piso observando a Gaara, sin duda ambos desearían poder luchar a su cien por ciento ya que la adrenalina se empezaba a apoderar de ellos, esto sin duda podría ser algo muy bueno en un caso normal pero no para Gaara quien después de todo poseía un incontrolable espíritu dentro de el, pero luego de varios años el Shukaku aparentemente había comprendido quien mandaba en ese cuerpo, por ello ambos podían continuar con la farsa mas grande de Konoha y tal vez postular a un premio Oscar de la academia de arte dramático de los países del fuego y de del viento… Como sea, ambos sin duda habían convencido a todos de que Gaara le llevaba gran ventaja al chico de ojos blancos esto mas notorio cuando el padre de Hinata se puso de pie.

-Ya es suficiente Kazekage-sama…-Dijo el hombre notándose en su voz la preocupación que tenia por su sobrino- …doy por terminada la lucha… usted gana

Al oír la voz de su padre Hinata dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, casi de inmediato dirigió su vista hacia Gaara quien solo afirmo levemente con la cabeza antes de voltear hacia Neji, ya que por alguna razón sentía una extraña molestia en el pecho, y estirarle la mano haciendo la finta de ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-¿Quien diría que en la aldea de la arena hay tan buenos actores?...-Le susurro Neji al de cabello rojizo

-No es actuación… es una manera artística de salir de un problema

-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto Neji al ver que el kazekage frotaba levemente su pecho con la mano.

-No es nada… -Respondió este

-Damas y caballeros… -decía el padre de Hinata a su familia- …hoy nos habíamos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de mi hija con Neji… pero aquella ceremonia será cancelada…

Al oír la palabra cancelada Gaara sintió una sensación que no tenia hace mucho tiempo… la de haber hecho algo… pero no por su aldea como gobernante, sino como persona. Pensando en eso pudo notar que Neji había querido darle un golpe en el hombro en seña de agradecimiento, pues claro la arena se levanto en aquel lugar, el kazekage observo por un segundo al muchacho quien saliendo de su asombro de la acción de la arena dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Gaara intentó hacer lo mismo pero los músculos de su rostro se lo impidieron aun era muy pronto para obligar a su cuerpo a hacer tales cosas.

-…aun con ello… -Continuo el padre de Hinata sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes- …la ceremonia debe continuar…-Aquella ultima frase dejo caer en todos un ráfaga fría de viento que adelantaba lo que se venia.

-Padre…- dijo Hinata acercándose - … ¿A que te refieres?

-Pues es muy sencillo de entender…-Dijo el hombre volteándose hacia el Kazekage- …es un orgullo para mí… Gaara-sama… -Aumento haciendo una especie de reverencia…

-Un orgullo… -Repitió Gaara sin entender nada de lo que decía el hombre.

-Así es… no hubiese pensado mejor persona para mi hija y para el clan que el líder de la aldea vecina de la arena.

Habiendo entendido a lo que el líder del clan Hyuga se refería hubieron múltiples reacciones, la multitud de Hyugas aplaudieron y vitorearon el nombre del nuevo líder, Hinata cayo de espaldas pero fue sujetada a tiempo por su primo, Gaara por su lado se quedo de piedra, no sabia exactamente que hacer.

El kazekage se hallaba de vuelta en su nueva casa, pues ahora era el líder, aun se le hacia pesado el tener que llegar a aquel lugar, aunque por otro lado había algo que le agradaba de todo esto aunque aun no estaba seguro de que se trataba.

-Bienvenido… -Dijo la voz de Hinata desde la puerta de la habitación.

-No es necesario que me recibas de esa manera…

-No me molesta hacerlo,…-Hinata dudo por unos instantes la manera de culminar la frase, Gaara se había quedado de pie al lado de la entrada observándola- …que…querido.

De inmediato tanto el de la arena como la de la hoja se coloraron de pies a cabeza, ambos dirigieron su vista hacia el lugar contrario del otro. Lentamente Gaara se dirigió al mueble que se hallaba en la habitación y se sentó en él.

-Por lo menos esto se te va a hacer mas fácil que con tu primo… -Dijo Gaara cambiando de tema

-No comprendo lo que quiere decir… Gaara-san

-Pues yo debo volver a la arena tarde o temprano… entonces no tienes por que preocuparte por estar con alguien a quien no quieres por esposo…

-Yo nunca dije que no te quería como esposo… -Gaara levanto la cabeza levemente para observar a Hinata la cual se había puesto mas roja que un tomate- …después de pensarlo mucho desde ayer, me di cuenta que no estaba enojada, ni sorprendida… solo creo que estaba…

-Decepcionada supongo… -Corto Gaara, a lo que la chica nego con la cabeza

-Alegre, me desmaye por la alegría. No se cuando, no se donde, pero creo que ya estaba enamorada de ti…

-No mientas, tú no me hablabas antes del día de que nos vimos…

-..Cuando estabas con mis alumnos, fue la primera vez que te hable… Pero yo ya sabía mucho de ti…

-Pero¿Cómo?... como es que sabias de mí…

Hinata trago un poco de saliva si bien era cierto que se moría de la vergüenza no era momento para vacilar ahora, si en algún momento debía de olvidar su timidez era ahora -Pues ya te lo había dicho…-Empezó- yo admiro mucho a Naruto, y el me hablo mucho de ti… siempre creí que el era una persona muy admirable por que había crecido solo sin el apoyo de nadie, y por que todos le habían dado la espalda… pero luego de escuchar acerca de ti, pues me parecías mucho mas sorprendente…

-¿Sorprendente?... pues no se que pude hacer para parecerte sorprendente –Dijo de manera desganada el chico.

-…Se que hiciste muchas cosas malas por culpa del shukaku, pero se también que has logrado cambiar mucho y hacer grandes cosas por tu aldea y por la gente para redimir esos errores… es mas a pesar de que tu padre te trato tan mal… y los aldeanos, tu los proteges ahora… no es así?

Gaara se quedo estático, en verdad esa chica sabia tanto de el- …Realmente parece que sabes mucho de mi… pareciera que te lo hubieses leído o que lo hubieses visto en algún lugar (La magia del DVD). Aun así… no entiendo como puedes haberte "enamorado" de mi de la noche a la mañana… Es mas no entiendo que es eso de estar enamorado…

Hinata se acerco al Kazekage y se sentó a su lado –Yo nunca dije que fuese de la noche a la mañana… si bien es cierto que no te veía o mas bien que nunca nos habíamos cruzado antes de manera amigable, yo creo que de por sí me gustabas solo por saber como eras. Supongo que te lo puedo demostrar…

-¿Demostrar? -Pregunto el de la arena algo desconcertado

-Pues veras por lo general soy muy tímida, más cuando la gente con la que estoy me agrada… Por ello cuando te vi con mis alumnos me puse muy nerviosa, más cuando Tsunade acepto lo del equipo… Pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?...

-Ahora ya no me siento nerviosa, es por ello que supongo que he podido dejar de lado mi timidez para decirte todo esto…

Gaara la miro fijamente por un segundo, más de repente una vez mas sintió la extraña molestia que había sentido después del encuentro y colocó su mano sobre su pecho igual a la otra vez. Hinata al notarlo se vio notoriamente preocupada.

-¿Qué te ocurre¿Te sientes bien?

-Pues… no lo sé…

-Te duele el pecho… ¿Acaso estas enfermo?

-No… no me duele, pero es algo extraño… ya me había pasado antes

-Antes?

Gaara asintió con la cabeza- La vez aquella en la que me hiciste… reír… luego ayer después de lo de Neji…

-La vez que te hice reír… ayer después de lo de Neji… y ahora

-Si… son las únicas veces…

-Pues tal vez sea algo que te ha dado por venir a Konoha… Será mejor que valla donde Tsunade-sama y la traiga…

-No creo que sea por eso que dices… -Cortó Gaara poniéndose lo mas serio que podía

-Entonces… ¿Qué otra cosa pueden tener en común?

-Pues… solo una cosa…

-¿Pues que cosa?

-… -Gaara hizo una pausa muy pronunciada, a la vez que clavaba su vista en los ojos de Hinata, luego suavemente dejo escapar de sus labios una sola palabra- …Tú

-Yo…

-Así es… creo que comienzo a entender, eso de estar "enamorado", supongo que debe de ser ello…

Al culminar la frase, tanto Hinata como Gaara estaban muy rojos. Era la primera vez que Gaara decía algo como eso, hasta el estaba sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir, mas sin duda no se podría dar el lujo se aspirar a algo mas. Hinata por su lado llevaba deseando poder sentir como era el rostro de su ahora esposo, sin que el se diera mucha cuenta acerco su mano a su rostro y cuando parecía que iban a tener contacto una pared de arena se levanto entre ellos

Gaara desvió la mirada hacia Hinata sin decir nada –Lo lamento, pero de verdad quisiera… ya sabes…

-Pues no es que no guste la idea… a mí también me gustaría poder experimentar aquello, pero no soy yo el que se niega…

Hinata se lo pensó un poco, y luego se aventuro a expresar lo que estaba pensando

-Estas loca?- Pregunto Gaara al oír la idea de la chica.- …¡No sabes lo que podría pasarte!

-No importa… quiero hablar con el…

LA voz de la chica sonaba firme ante su pedido, Gaara sabia bien que no necesita invocar al shukaku para que el supiese lo que pasaba afuera "Quiere hablarme" "Quiere hacerlo" "Déjame que le hable" "Seremos amigos" "ja, ja, ja, ja, ja" Gaara se llevo las manos a la cabeza, no podía soportar cuando shukaku empezaba a hacer de las suyas, casi de inmediato se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso de la alcoba, Hinata se arrodillo a su altura.

-No sabia que te causaría dolor… mejor olvídalo

"Ya es muy tarde"-Se oyó una voz que salía desde la calabaza del kazekage. De inmediato tanto Hinata como el mismo Gaara voltearon hacia el objeto.

-Pensé que estaba dentro de ti… -Dijo Hinata algo confundida

-Si, así es… pero puede manifestarse por medio de la arena

"Así es niña… y dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Hinata dio un paso hacia la calabaza, luego observo a Gaara, quien se notaba fatigado. –¿Por que no dejas que nadie toque a Gaara?

"Debo cuidar el envase que me contiene, niña"

-Pero yo no pienso hacerle daño…

"Eso es lo que todos dicen, los humanos son los que mas daño hacen entre todos los seres que conozco"

-Quizás sea cierto… pero si no dejar que las cosas buenas le ocurran a Gaara… el jamás crecerá como persona…

"No necesito que el crezca como persona esta bien como esta"

-En todo caso… -Dijo la chica acercándose un poco más y con una voz bastante retante y por que no decir insinuante- …tampoco dejaras que cosas buenas te pasen a ti…

La chica se alejo de la calabaza y se paro al lado de Gaara quien no había escuchado lo ultimo, de pronto sintió que nuevamente el demonio tenia contacto con el. "Por esta vez… dejare que la chica se acerque a tí, si sales herido no me culpes por ello"

-¿Que paso? -Pregunto Hinata al notar que Gaara se reponía normalmente.

Gaara dibujo una sonrisa, cosa que esta vez no le causo ningún esfuerzo, y se acerco bastante a Hinata poniendo su mano abierta frente a su cara- …Inténtalo

La chica de cabellos azules estiro su mano y la subió hasta la altura de la de Gaara, ambos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que el espacio entre sus manos fue desapareciendo y por fin no quedo nada entre sus tactos.

-Te toque!-Exclamo Hinata emocionada ante un Gaara que no se lo podía creer

**END FLASH BACK**

**Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se quedaron de piedra observando a Gaara, este parecía algo incomodo con la acción- Algun problema... –Dijo con voz seria, a lo que los demas negaron con la cabeza- Supongo que lo de ustedes fue mas emocionante...**

**Al oir ello Naruto dejo salir una risa muy fuerte- No lo creas, que hasta nesecitaron mi ayuda**

**FLASH BACK**

Después de cerca de media hora de caricias fingidas acercamientos insinuantes y demás Sasuke se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder escuchar todo lo que decían, pero sin duda sentía que la sangre le hervía al ver a Sakura tan cerca de Naruto, pero aquello no lo podía evitar además Sakura nunca le haría caso al devorador de ramen…

-Y, bien?... –Pregunto Sakura a su acompañante, al notar la total cercanía de Sasuke- ¿Ahora que?

-Escucha Sakura, esta es la parte final del plan, entiendes?... no importa que pase, no vallas a hacer nada hasta que Sasuke reaccione de alguna manera… aunque si todo sale según mi plan lo mas probable es o que me golpee, o que se valla muy enojado…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya lo veras… tu dime cuando…

-¿Cuando que?

-Cuando doy el paso final

-Pues, ya , cuando antes mejor así…

Sakura no pudo concluir la frase pues Naruto la tomo del rostro y sello sus labios con los suyos, Sakura quedo fría, sin duda aquello era algo que Naruto debía de estar esperando por mucho tiempo ya que aquel beso era realmente muy profundo. Sakura desvió levemente la vista hacia Sasuke, el cual se había puesto de pie y los miraba sin poder creérselo. El profundo beso concluyo y para sorpresa de Sakura Sasuke se dirigió hacia su mesa, ella estaba aun confundida.

-Ahh, Sasuke –Dijo Naruto de lo mas natural- no sabia que estabas aquí… ya ordenaste? Te recomiendo el miso…

Los puños de Sasuke temblaban de ira , tanto que Naruto pensaba lo inevitable que iba a ser el recibir un buen golpe. Pero para sorpresa de todos solo dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa y luego salio corriendo por la puerta del Ichiraku.

-Uff, eligio la opción dos. Sakura ¿estas…

PLOF… El sonido inconfundible de una bofetón lleno por completo el salón

-Auch… Sakura…

-¿Quién diablos te crees para hacer algo así?

-Lo sabia…-Dijo el rubio frotando su rostro- …no podía salvarme del golpe… Sakura.. Calmate…

-QUE ME CALME! ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ESA ERA LA FINALIDAD DE TU PLAN, NO? CLARO COMO NUNCA TE IBA A HACER CASO LO MEJOR ERA ARREGLARTELAS PARA ENGAÑARME, NO?

-No… -Respondió Naruto con la cabeza gacha- Yo… ya se desde hace tiempo que tu nunca te fijarías en mi… Sakura –chan, por eso es que ten por seguro que mi plan era 100 por ciento con el fin de ayudarte….

-Naruto…

-Mira se que nunca voy a poder hacer que te enamores de mi, así que prefiero que seas feliz al lado de a quien tu quieres… de hecho…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh?

-Deberías estar siguiéndolo…no te das cuenta?... el vino aquí por que estaba celoso y se puso iracundo por qué pensó que ya te había perdido… ve con el Sakura…

-Naruto, yo…yo lo sien…

-VETE… -Corto de golpe Naruto aun con la cabeza gacha- SINO TE APURAS NO TE DIRA QUE REALMENTE SIENTE…

-Si… -Susurro Sakura mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida, mas antes de llegar se detuvo y volteo un segundo- Naruto….

El rubio no levanto la cabeza- Gracias… Naruto-kun

Lugo de ello la chica salió corriendo por la puerta

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Pues en serio que me habían convencido... –Dijo Sasuke poniéndose colorado**

**-Por cierto que fue lo que paso en el bosque... –Pregunto Naruto algo emocionado- Pues después de ese dia que estuvieron acaramelados...**

**-Ah! –Exclamo Sasuke- Pues ese día me di cuenta de que en verdad estaba perdiendo el tiempo...**

**FLASH BACK**

-…Desde lo que ocurrió con mi clan… yo me envolví en la idea de nunca mas dejar que mis sentimientos me guíen a confiar o querer mucho a alguna persona, ya que tarde o temprano esta me iba a lastimar… así como lo hizo Itachi…-Al oír aquello ultimo Sakura se sorprendió mucho, nunca había oído a Sasuke referirse a su hermano por su nombre...- …simplemente todo este tiempo he estado sobreviviendo para derrotarle, pero… la venganza me hizo… me hizo volverme ciego… ¿No?- Sasuke levanto la cabeza para fijarse en Sakura, la cual no se podía creer nada de lo que oía…- Yo …pensé que siempre …ibas a estar allí… pero ahora se que es malo el hacer esperar a las personas a las cuales les importas… además … me di cuenta muy tarde… no crees?...

-Te diste cuenta… ¿De que?

-…De que…

Sakura abrió bastante la vista para poder ver los labios de Sasuke cuando los movía al pronunciar las palabras que ella había esperado desde que tenía memoria y le conocía… "…Estoy…enamorado de ti…" dijo Sasuke aun de rodillas en el suelo, mas no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas, pues Sakura le cayo encima con los brazos abiertos

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Pues es un momento muy lindo...**

**-Pero Sasuke se desmayo por la fiebre que le habia dado- Corto Sakura**

**-No fue por la fiebre! –Grito Sasuke- Fue por saber que me habian hecho una pasada como la del Ichiraku!**

**-Pero después las cosas se pusieron feas...- Corto Sakura una vez mas**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza-¿De que hablan...? –Pregunto Gaara notándose algo curioso**

**-Pues cuando estabamos en un momento mejor...**

**FLASH BACK**

-En verdad no estas molesto…Sasuke-kun?-Pregunto Sakura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su querido.

-Ya olvídate de eso…-Contesto Sasuke recostado sobre las piernas de Sakura con los ojos cerrados solo me molesta que no haya podido decir nada sin que ese uzurotoncachi tenga que intervenir…

-Ya basta con eso Sasuke, el solo quiere ayudar…

-Esta bien, además quiero olvidarme de todo… Quiero olvidarme de Naruto, de las misiones, quiero olvidarme de la villa, quiero olvidarme de la lluvia, incluso quiero olvidarme de la venganza…

Sakura no podía creer aquellas palabras habían salido de Sasuke por su propia cuenta. Nada podía estar mejor en aquel momento, ella allí sola con la persona que mas quería… (Claro y como no puede estar mejor entonces debe de ir peor, verdad?)

-ASI QUE TE HAS OLVIDADO DE LA VENGANZA! SONSUKE-SENSEI!-Aquella voz inconfundible era de Ryugen, Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron de pie de inmediato y salieron fuera de la cueva donde se había oído la voz. Y sin duda allí estaba, todo empapado bajo la lluvia-…PUES YO NO ME HE OLVIDADO…

-Ryugen-kun… -dijo Sakura- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a resfriar si sigues allí fuera… Por que mejor no…

-…Sakura… el no te esta escuchando- Corto Sasuke

Y en efecto el chico tenia la mirada fija en Sasuke, aquella mirada azul penetrante se clavaba en los ojos de Uchiha

(Y CREANME ESE MOCOSO POR POCO ME ACABA, PERO TENIA SUS RAZONES PARA ODIARME)

-Hace 7… años…

-ASI ES… HACE 7 AÑOS CUANDO DEJASTE LA VILLA Y TE LARGASTE AL LADO DE LOS ENEMIGOS DE KONOHA!

-CALLATE… tu no puedes saber mucho de eso… tu solo hubieses sido un crio….

-Si… -Dijo Ryugen arrastrando la palabra mientras se acercaba a la celda- Era solo un crio de 5 años, pero ten por seguro de que recuerdo muy bien todo lo que paso… recuerdo muy bien… COMO POR TU MALDITA CULPA MI FAMILA FUE EXTERMIMADA

Sasuke bajo la cabeza de golpe, no podía oír los caprichos de Ryugen, cada vez que alguien le hablaba sobre lo ocurrido hace 7 años la cabeza le estallaba. El sabia que muchas personas habían perdido la vida en los hechos que ocurrieron entonces, pero que el sepa no era totalmente responsable. Lentamente elevo la vista hacia el chico, pero la imagen que tenia enfrente le destrozo.

Los ojos azul acero fríos como el metal, la apariencia de chico malo que tenia siempre… todo eso había desaparecido. En su lugar se hallaba la clara imagen de un chico que había sufrido demasiado, aquella mirada ahora se hallaba iluminada por el brillo de las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro como dos ríos que buscaban algún sendero mas debajo de su mentón. Aquella forma en que le miraba, aun allí estaba ese odio, pero sin duda estaba rodeado de una gran tristeza. "¿Yo soy responsable de su sufrimiento?""¿Fui yo el que ha causado esto?" se preguntaba en su cabeza Sasuke, aun sin saber la respuesta prefirió dejar de verle a los ojos. Sin duda el chico lo hacia responsable… pero como poder excusarse ante una situación asi…

-No puedes hacerlo…

Dijo en modo de respuesta Ryugen a una pregunta no formulada. Sasuke dejo pasar un poco de saliva, y se volvió a hacer una pregunta en su cabeza , la cual también fue contestada.

-Asi es… puedo leer tu mente, es otra de las técnicas del clan Tenshi- El chico se pauso un instante para levantar llevar su cabeza para atrás, la lluvia que caía limpiaba por completo todo rastro de lagrimas existentes- …pero eso es algo que tu podrías hacer con tu sharingan…

-Yo…

-Quieres saber que paso… -Sasuke afirmo - … Mi padre murió por protegerte… el fue un anbu que ofrendo la vida con tal de que "El prodigio de konoha" no salga herido ni lastimado… -Ryugen observo a su maestro el cual parecía hacer un intento por recordar -… no creo que lo recuerdes, fue cuando te hospitalizaron en el chuunin, varios anbu te protegieron con tal de que el enemigo no te dañe… mí padre fue uno de ellos.

-Yo no sabi…

-Y mi madre y mi hermano… fueron atacados por un serpiente gigante, la cual también destruyo mi casa… Sí, Sasuke –sensei … aquellas serpientes que trajo consigo Orochimaru, el mismo que no solo destruyo gran parte de Konoha sino aquel que también me dejo marcado de por vida.

Sasuke se llevo las manos a la cabeza, no podía soportarlo¿Todo eso había ocurrido por su culpa¿En verdad era responsable?

De manera lenta la celda se fue disipando hasta desaparecer. Ryugen se paro delante del confundido Sasuke- Ahora… debo decirle algo… -Le dijo a la vez que se arrodillaba y se ponía a su altura- Yo… lo admiraba… -Al oír aquellas ultimas palabras Uchiha cayo en una conmociona una mayor -…Si en serio, todo un sobreviviente, alguien que salio adelante después de sufrir la perdida mas grande incluso anhelaba que algún día me llamen también "El prodigio de Konoha", pero… quien diría que compartiría con la persona que admiraba un pasado similar, y peor… ya que…

-…la persona a la que admiras… sea quien destruya todo lo que quieras…. –Complemento Sasuke con un hilo de voz. Esta ve era el quien tenia el rostro lleno de lagrimas, había recordado lo ocurrido con su clan, como su querido hermano, su ejemplo a seguir y su mas grande admiración había destruido su vida – Creeme… se como te sientes… Ryugen… en verdad que ahora comprendo parte de tu odio a mi…- Sasuke se puso de pie delante del chico quien también hizo lo propio- Desperdicie la vida que tu querido padre se esforzó en proteger, yéndome con aquel que le hizo tanto daño a la aldea y a quien además guié indirectamente hacia aquí, acabando con la vida de tu madre y tu hermano…

-En verdad… te mereces morir de la peor manera…

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El grito de Sasuke seria portado el bosque, y hasta era probable que por todo konoha, Sakura no podía comprender. Sasuke estaba de rodillas con un tronco entre sus brazos. Ella podía ver a Ryugen sentado bastante agitado cerca del remolino que le mantenía presa.

-¿Que le has hecho a Sasuke?

-Una técnica de grado B, es decir…. De perturbación mental…. El cree que me ha atacado con su Chidori… pero eso es imposible… La jaula en la que estuvo le absorbió todo el chakra que podía tener… Ahora solo debo de dar el golpe final…

Tras decir ello el chico se puso de pie con notable dificultad –Ryugen, piensa en lo que estas haciendo… esto podría convertirte en una persona buscada por la justicia de Konoha- Grito Sakura sabiendo que debía de detener a su alumno.

-Es la primera vez… que voy a usar un técnica de grado A… en alguien… Una técnica de Daño de alto riesgo… ya que es de un rango de mortalidad de un 98.9 por ciento…

-No lo hagas!-Grito Sakura nuevamente, pero sus palabras parecían no llegar a los oídos de Ryugen. "Shanaroooo, esta porquería de técnica no me deja moverme"- Pensó la pelirrosa haciendo un nuevo intento de safarse, pero su intento se detuvo al oír la voz de su pupilo invocando su técnica.

-NIINPO… RYU HIT CRASH NO JUTSU…-Sakura Observo horrorizada como un inmenso dragón de chakra color azul metálico aparecía delante de ella. Sasuke aun padecía bajo el efecto de la técnica ilusoria del joven. El tremendo dragón se alzaba en el aire dejando que la lluvia deje caer sus gotas de agua alrededor de su inmensa figura.

-SASUKE-KUN! –Gritó Sakura con la esperanza de que el chico reaccione al oír su nombre, pero nada paso… el dragón de chakra ya había tomado el rumbo marcado por el dueño de la técnica. "Que alguien lo salve" " Que alguien le haga reaccionar" "No importa quien" "Alguien"..-Rogaba Sakura con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Entonces… se hizo el milagro…

KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU! Se oyó seguido de un fuerte retundido

Sasuke!-Gritaba Sakura mientras se acercaba a el – ¿Estas bien?

-Si… pero que paso… yo había… el chico estaba…

-Fue solo una ilusión… pero lograste safarte a tiempo para detener el ataque y además…

- Yo no hice nada, apenas y me entero de lo que pasa…

-Pero… esa técnica… katon housenka no jutsu… es una técnica tuya…

-Eso es cierto… pero yo… -Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, el estaba totalmente seguro de que el no avía utilizado la técnica, además aquella técnica era única del clan Uchiha, entonces…Sasuke levanto la vista, allí de pie en una de las ramas del árbol mas cercano se hallaba aquel que había pasado por su cabeza- Uchiha… Itachi

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Me llamaron? –Pregunto el lider del Anbu.**

**-Para nada... –Respondio Sasuke**

**-¿Acaso no se suponia que eras miembro del Akatsuki? -Pregunto Gaara observando a Itachi , el cual jalo una silla cercana y sento entre le grupo de ninjas.**

**-Pues yo estaba en un cargo especial en aquel lugar... pero...**

**FLASH BACK**

-Estas conciente de lo que has hecho –Se oía la voz de Tsunade

-Así es... –Respondía la de Itachi

-Realmente eres un inconsciente, tu hermano no tiene conocimiento de lo ocurrido hace algunos años, el no sabe nada!

-Pues me parece que ya es hora de que se entere...

-Esto... esto... En cierto punto... Creo que El tiene razón... –Intervino Naruto

-TU CALLATE NARUTO!

-Pero... Sakura-chan...

- Silencio... –Corto esta vez la voz de Kakashi- ... esta despertando

En efecto Sasuke había abierto los ojos, se encontraba en una camilla en lo que el reconocía como un cuarto del hospital de Konoha. Aquellas voces que había escuchado segundos antes de abrir los ojos pertenecían a cada uno de los que se hallaban en la habitación, Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y como no reconocer la presencia de su hermano... Itachi. Ahora la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Sasuke –kun... que bueno que te hallas despertado –Dijo Sakura acercándose a él.

-Sin duda que no se quien es mas necio si el maestro o el alumno... –Dijo Tsunade- ...a quien se le va ocurrir pelear con la lluvia torrencial que había allá afuera, no me sorprende que estén con esa fiebre tan alta…

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia la cama de al lado, allí se encontraba el nombrado alumno, cubierto por completo con la sabana y echado con la vista para el lado opuesto de donde estaba Sasuke, justo donde se hallaba de pie Itachi, Por la forma en que se notaba su respiración se podía saber que estaba dormido. De inmediato Sasuke tomo asiento en la cama.

-No... Todavía no deberías de...

-QUIERO SABER QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO!

El grito de Sasuke lleno por completo la habitación, y seguro gran parte del hospital. Los presentes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas como preguntándose que hacer, el único que parecía bastante tranquilo era Itachi, sin embargo quien se aventuro fue Naruto.

-Bueno... Sasuke... pues veras...

-Pues veré… que

-Yo lo haré Naruto... –Corto la Hokage acercándose a la cama y tomando asiento en ella - ...Sasuke... dime... que recuerdas de lo ocurrido hace siete años... no, mas bien dime que recuerdas de allí en adelante...

Sasuke observo a la Gondaime por un corto lapso de tiempo desconfiando de que se trate de algún truco para engañarle, luego hizo un esfuerzo para recordar, el sabia que cada vez que le mencionaban el tema le atacaba un gran dolor de cabeza -Hace 7 años... casi 8 fue la competencia chuunin... también el ataque que Orochimaru realizo a Konoha... luego... Akatsuki llego para llevarse a Naruto... perdí ante este... –Dijo dirigiéndose a Itachi- ... Luego decidí irme con Orochimaru para volverme mas fuerte... después... entrene con el por...por...

-No lo recuerdas, verdad? –Pregunto Itachi

Sasuke levanto la vista hacia su hermano sin dejar de verlo con ira, pero lo que decía era muy cierto, no recordaba lo ocurrido...

-Sasuke, Orochimaru te entreno por cerca de un año y medio... luego de eso... el quería...

-Que quería?... Naruto! HABLA!

-El quería tu cuerpo para que seas su medio... su nuevo envase

El silencio se apropio del lugar. Sasuke se llevaba las manos a la cabeza sin duda nada de eso estaba en su cabeza.

-Yo... le había prometido a Sakura que te rescataría, por ello formamos un grupo de rescate, pero cuando llego la hora de ello no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar a Orochimaru y a Kabuto, eso sin contar a su nuevo ejercito de locos, entonces... –Naruto hizo una pausa, en la cual observo al hermano de su amigo.

-¿QUE TIENE QUE VERE EL CON TODO ESTO!- Corto Sasuke Desesperado ante la aptitud de todos hacia su hermano.

-EL FUE QUIEN TE SALVO –Corto de manera firme Tsunade

Sasuke no podía creer lo que había escuchado, y no quería creerlo –Por que?... por que me salvaría si hizo lo que hizo...

-El Akatsuki no solo iba detrás de Naruto... –Corto esta vez Itachi- ... sino detrás de todos aquellos que lleven poderes de algún demonio poderoso, como Gaara. Pero... ellos también iban detrás de ti... Aunque seguro de debes preguntar por que ...

-Itachi, ya es suficiente...

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia Tsunade, quien había callado al Uchiha- ...lo que es necesario que sepas es que Itachi te salvo y que además ha estado haciendo el servicio de espionaje en el Akatsuki por un largo tiempo, es por ello que nos hemos evitado muchos problemas en los últimos años. Por ello se le ha permitido un regreso a la aldea... pero debía de ser de manera moderada... Y CUANDO YO SE LO ORDENASE!

-Nunca he sido muy bueno obedeciendo órdenes- Dijo el mayor de los Uchiha sin hacerse muchos problemas.

-... Y supongo que ahora quieren que me olvide de todos mis rencores... verdad? –Dijo el cabizbajo de Sasuke.

-No lo supongo... ES UNA ORDEN!

Las palabras de la Hokage resonaron por todo el cuarto. Unos momentos después Tsunade y Naruto se retiraban, dejando a Kakashi, Itachi y Sakura con Sasuke y Ryugen (Quien de milagro no se a despertado después de tanto griterío)

-Quiero que salgas de mi vista... –Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a Itachi. Este sin hacer gesto alguno se retiro silenciosamente del cuarto, seguido de Kakashi

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Eso! -Grito Sasuke- no puedo creer que me halla estado vigilando todo este tiempo...**

**Itachi sonrio al ver que su hermano se sonrojaba un tanto. Sakura sin previo aviso se poso detras de Itachi y paso sus brazos alrededor de él- Eh? Sakura que ocurre?**

**-Es que Itachi no vino solo...- Al oir ello Gaara no comprendio, mas Sasuke dejo salir una corta risa**

**-Es cierto y pensar que estuve a punto de matarle**

**Flash Back**

Al lado de la puerta se hallaba una banqueta, y allí sentado se hallaba el acompañante de su hermano. Sasuke le observo por un instante, desde que había despertado en la enfermería se había olvidado por completo de aquella persona, sus pensamientos realmente le habían tenido en otro lugar. Itachi se había marchado hace mucho del hospital con su escolta Kakashi, eso quería decir que el tipo ese había estado allí desde entonces… ¿Acaso le estaba vigilando? Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia el sujeto quien no hizo movimiento alguno, y ya que llevaba cubierto el rostro no podía saber si le había dirigido siquiera la mirada.

-Oye, tu! –Dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose al sujeto con el propósito de llamar su atención – Es que acaso me estas vigilando…- Como era de esperar no recibió respuesta. Esto le incomodaba, no podía saber que estaba pensando, ni mucho menos por que estaba allí, era muy desesperante, tendría que hacerle hablar, y si había querido hacerlo por las buenas pues lo haría por las malas.

Casi de inmediato Sasuke ya había levantado al tipo por el cuello , aunque esto se le hizo relativamente fácil por la baja estatura que tenia el agredido –Dime… ¿qué tanto quieres aquí? – Pregunto Sasuke – Si Itachi quiere vigilarme debería de hacerlo el mismo…

-Mas te vale que le sueltes…- Susurro una voz bastante fría detrás de Sasuke, pero sin duda era la inconfundible voz de su hermano.

-Pensé… que te habías ido… -Dijo volteando levemente sin soltar al tipo.

-Así es… acabo de perder a Kakashi en el puesto de revistas… por tu bien estupido hermanito… mas te vale soltarle…

Por la manera en que Itachi decía aquellas palabras , es decir plenamente amenazantes, Sasuke opto por soltar al sujeto. Con la certeza de que su hermano había regresado con la finalidad de tener algún tipo de conversación con él, volteo para verle, pero para su sorpresa ya no se hallaba allí.

-Te encuentras bien?- Se oyó la voz de Itachi desde delante de Sasuke. Se hallaba de cunclillas ayudando al caído.

-¿Que rayos té pasa?... Es que acaso solo has venido a socorrer a tu compañero?-Pregunto Sasuke algo incomodo.

Itachi levanto la cabeza de golpe notablemente molesto- Él no es mi Compañero… -Itachi detuvo lo que iba a decir ya que el de baja estatura había empezado a toser de manera incontrolable –Sasuke- baka … llama a un doctor creo que lo has ahogado…

-Como demonios te atreves a llamarme Baka… Eres un… - Sasuke se detuvo al ver que su hermano cargaba al sujeto en sus brazos y lo recostaba en la banquilla del pasillo- … en serio le hice tanto daño… no sabia que los Akatsuki dejaban ingresar a miembros tan débiles…

- Sasuke, él no es miembro del Akatsuki y ya deja de decir y hacer tanta tontería…

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera abrir la boca para responder lo que su hermano había dicho, Itachi había empezado a desprender al tipo de los objetos que cubrían su rostro y cabeza en general, cuando Itachi culmino con aquella acción, Sasuke quedo boquiabierto.

-Es… es… solo un niño

-Anda Sasuke que inteligente… y lo dedujiste sin revisar sus pantalones… claro que es un niño- Itachi volteo la cabeza hacia su hermano y le clavo una mirada -…que estas esperando… te dije que traigas a un medico…

Unos segundos después Sasuke se hallaba en la búsqueda del doctor, No tardo mucho en ir y volver con él. Así que él medico se encargo de atender al niño pero, sin duda había algo que le llamaba la atención.

-"Aquella mirada…"- Pensó Sasuke mientras observaba a Itachi- "Aquella mirada es la que el tenia cuando cuidaba de mí…"

En verdad la escena que tenia frente suyo le recordaba cuando Itachi cuidaba de él, su hermano se hallaba al lado de la banquilla atento a cualquier cosa que dijera él medico. Sasuke sonrió levemente, ese era el hermano que él quisiera recordar, siempre atento a cualquier cosa mas que como un hermano, actuaba como un...

-Ya se encuentra bien, Señor Uchiha…-dijo el doctor al finalizar la revisión del niño- … espero y tenga mas cuidado con su hijo de ahora en adelante…

-Si, no se preocupe- Contesto Itachi haciendo una reverencia para despedirse del doctor.

-Joven, usted se ve bastante pálido… se encuentra bien… -Dijo el doctor al pasar al lado de Sasuke.

-A la perfección… -Contesto acercándose a la banquilla- Dijiste que el no es tu compañero…-susurro cerca de su hermano, con lo cual este dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-Así es… no tiene edad para ser parte del Akatsuki, además siquiera es un ninja …aun…

-No Será que el es…

-Yuki… -dijo Itachi cortando a Sasuke y dirigiéndose a la banquilla, el chico se había despertado- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico afirmo con la cabeza, luego se sentó y dirigió su vista hacia Sasuke, una mirada azul brillante bastante tierna- Yo no le hice nada… y él me ataco…

Itachi afirmo con la cabeza, acto seguido le propino a Sasuke un leve impacto en la frente con los dedos índice y medio de su diestra.

-Auchh…

-¿Que estas esperando Sasuke?

-Eh… ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues tienes que disculparte… no es así, Auki-kun?

-Así es… -Respondió el niño muy animado- …cuando uno hace algo malo debe disculparse.

Ante la mirada severa de Itachi y la del niño, no iba a tener mas opción- Lo lamento… -dijo Sasuke bajando la cabeza- …no debí de atacarte…

-Bien, ya se disculpo Yuki –Dijo Itachi – Ahora… tu que debes decir…

-No hay rencores… -Contesto el niño aunque no de muy buena gana.

-Muy bien, ahora anda por algo de comer… me muero de hambre- Aumento el mayor de los Uchiha estirando su mano con algo de dinero. Acto seguido el niño salio corriendo hacia la cafetería, Itachi tomo asiento en el banquillo- Si te sientas… -dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke quien había quedado observando al niño mientras se alejaba- …podría contestar muchas preguntas.

**END FLASH BACK**

**-¿Asi que ese chico es tu hijo?-pregunto Gaara algo asombrado, Itachi se puso un poco nervioso**

**-Pues, que esperaban... Yuki es todo un joven prodijio, ya veran que sera un excelente ninja...- Mas aquellas palabras no tenian el tono exactamente convincente, ya que Itachi sabia mejor que nadie que aquello no era tan cierto, en su cabeza se formaban las imagenes de aquel dia en que su vida recorro sentido.**

**FlASH BACK**

Itachi se hallaba de pie en uno de los riscos que se hallaban dentro de Konoha de allí podía observar muy bien como las casas aun se veían devastadas por el ataque que Konoha acababa de recibir

-Ese maldito de Orochimaru…

-Es por ello que el Akatsuki lo busca, ese desgraciado se llevo varios secretos de la organización… -Dijo Kisame

-Si pero ahora eso no es lo que importa…

-Asi es, iré a buscar información

Kisame desapareció enseguida, con lo que el Uchiha se quedo solo, aquel paisaje le hacia hervir la sangre, sin duda aun le tenia un gran cariño a aquel lugar. Intentando pasar desapercibid entre la población usó un henge, y camino por los diferentes lugares de Konoha, hasta llegar a su antigua morada. Allí pudo ver como su hermano salía vestido con los ropajes oscuros, sin duda se dirigía al funeral del tercero. Itachi pensó que aquellas ropas debían de recordarle mucho a Sasuke lo ocurrido con su familia, y eso le molestaba.

Unos momentos después se encamino hacia el bosque, pasando por la piedra de los héroes, y por ultimo dejándose caer en un árbol, cerca de allí se podía observar los escombros de una casa destrozada.

-Hallaste algo Kisame –Pregunto Itachi sin voltear siquiera cuando su compañero se acercaba.

-Asi que usarte un henge, casi no te hallo… -Respondió en primera estancia el de piel azulada- Pues según se sabe parece que se ira de entrenamiento con un tal Jiraiya…

-Ya veo uno de los sannin, debemos darnos prisa, pues sino…

Itachi se detuvo de golpe y se puso de pie al instante

-¿Qué te sucede? –Pregunto Kisame

-Mira eso… -Dijo el Uchiha señalando hacia un árbol

-No veo nada… -Contesto su compañero

Itachi no espero a que Kisame notara lo que el veía y se aproximo a zancadas hacia el árbol, allí tendido se hallaba un niño bastante pequeño. Itachi lo rodeo con su brazo derecho y lo levanto.

-Esta vivo… -Dijo cuando Kisame llego a su lugar.

-si… ya lo vi… y… ¿que esperas para dejarlo?

-Si lo dejamos aquí… morirá…

-Y que quieres hacer…

-Lo llevare al hospital de Konoha, luego iremos por le kyubi…

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Por cierto Itachi... ya se ha curado del..."golpe"**

**-Eh? -Itachi salio de sus recuerdos**

**-Pues como que Yuki tiene un pequeño trauma, no es asi?... aunque tu esa vez le llamaste "golpe"**

**FLASH BACK**

-Yuki-Kun… Despierta, ya es de mañana… -Dijo Sasuke con la mayor suavidad que su voz podía mostrar. De momento el mismo se detuvo al darse cuenta, se había colorado, sin duda estaba actuando como lo haría un padre engreidor… ¿Cómo seria si el tuviera un hijo¿Seria un buen padre¿Sakura aceptaría tener un hijo con el? Sasuke movió de lado a lado su cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza… aun no había hablado con Sakura acercad e su situación y ya se le estaban llendo las ideas por las nubes. Recordando el encargo de su hermano hizo nuevamente el intento al despertar al niño, esta vez dio mejor resultado.

El pequeño abrió lentamente los ojos, ya que observaba al lado opuesto donde se hallaba Sasuke no lo vio al despertar, pero sin duda podía sentir que alguien estaba allí, sin embargo no volteo y se abrazo a la almohada que estaba debajo suyo… Sasuke se extraño al notar ello y pensó que el niño volvería a dormirse, así que coloco su mano sobre su hombro para voltearle y decirle nuevamente que se levante pero antes de que pudiese decir nada…

-AYUDA! PADRE!-El grito del chico lleno por completo la casa, en menos de lo que el chico acababa de decir "PADRE" Itachi ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación cargado con sus shuriken y kuneis apuntando a Sasuke. Dándose cuenta de que no había por que preocuparse el mayor de los Uchiha abandono la posición de ataque y se dirigió hacia la cama sentándose al lado del niño, el cual de inmediato se lanzo a sus brazos.

Itachi levanto la vista y se hallo con la cara de espanto de Sasuke, dejando salir una pequeña risa se dirigió a su hermano -¿A que te pegue un buen susto? Sasuke…

El nombrado saliendo de su espanto observo la imagen, el niño parecía atemorizado por algo- ¿Le ocurre algo?

-No es nada… Yuki… -Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al niño

-Han venido… ¿Verdad?

-No, no es así… -Contesto Itachi- …¿Recuerdas a Sasuke¿ Recuerdas el incidente de ayer?

-No

-Vamos… has un esfuerzo…-Mientras Sasuke observaba incrédulo, tal parecía que el niño realmente no se acordaba de él, mientras Itachi le hablaba tenia las manos sobre su cabeza y la presionaba con fuerza. –Vamos¿recuerdas lo mucho que te hable de mi hermano menor¿Recuerdas que te dije que pronto viviríamos juntos los tres?

-… y… que ya… no nos ocultaríamos… ¿Verdad?

-Así es, ya recuerdas a Sasuke –Preguntó Itachi señalando a su hermano quien hacia lo posible por poner su mejor sonrisa

-Si, ya me acorde de él… fue el loco que quiso ahorcarme ayer…

-Así es… y tu lo perdonaste… ahora sal de la cama y aséate, vamos a ir donde la hokage… ¿OK?

-OK… -Respondió el chico mientras salía de la cama.

-Sasuke… Tú ven conmigo

Sasuke se puso de pie para seguir a su hermano quien ya se dirigia nuevamente a la mesa de madera donde hace poco habian tenido su enfrentamiento de fuerza. Itachi llego alli y se sentó, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

-Adelante… pregunta…

-Pues…-Dudo Sasuke -¿Qué le pasa?

Itachi se acomodo en la silla, tomó un buen poco de aire y empezó – Como ya has de saber…estuve haciendo trabajos de espionaje en ele Akatsuki, haciéndome pasar por miembro hasta el final… por ello Yuki estuvo conmigo cuando estuve en el Akatsuki…

-Si, eso lo supuse al verle la ropa del día de ayer…

-Pues mis "compañeros" no veían con buenos ojos el que tuviese un hijo y menos que lo tuviese allí conmigo, por ello muchas veces intentaron asustarle para que huya, o peor algunas veces quisieron matarle… por surte para el casi nunca le dejo cien por ciento solo, así que puedo estar cerca si me necesita… fue por eso que gritó.

-Ya veo… supongo que para cualquiera debe de ser algo traumático…

-Y… pues lo que no recuerda cosas… eso es por un fuerte trauma que tuvo de muy chico…

-Trauma… –Repitió Sasuke algo asombrado

-Quise decir golpe… bueno tengo que encargarme del desayuno…-Dijo cambiando de tema y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina antes que Sasuke pudiese decir nada mas

**END FLASH BACK**

**-No seas tonto Sasuke!- Exclamo Naruto de golpe- ¿Quien no estaria asi si se crio con los del Akatsuki?**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza-Aun asi creo que sera un buen ninja, ademas esta en mi equipo- Dijo sonriendo ademas supo resistir hasta que llegamos cuando hubo aquella emergencia...**

**-Claro... cuando kisame estuvo por llevarselo- Dijo Sakura**

**Gaara afirmo con la cabeza- Recuerdo haber visto un poco del evento**

**FLASH BACK**

Algunos hombre vestidos de negro y rojo habían logrado entrar y atacaban a todos aquellos quienes se le cruzaban en el camino, a pesar de atacar a todos los invasores mantenían su vista vigilante ya que buscaban a una persona. Ayumi, Akito, Ryugen y Yuki se hallaban en la parte central de la academia habían logrado hacer un circulo y se protegían entre ellos.

-No estoy seguro de si es una buena idea el dejarte usar esas cosas... –Dijo Akito dirigiéndose al mas pequeño del grupo, quien se defendía de los shuriken con la ayuda de un kunei.

-No hay problema... –Dijo el niño mientras desviaba unos cuantos que se habían dirigido a quien le platicaba- ...mi padre me enseño el uso de estas cosas desde que tenia 4 años...

-BLONDY! deja de distraer al chico, mas peligro le ocasionas tu que los shuriken... –Corto Ryugen también haciendo lo posible por defenderse

Ayumi por su lado tenia pequeños problemas, la velocidad no era exactamente su fuerte, por ello tenia grandes problemas en esquivar los shuriken, mas aun cuando su oponente parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto e inicio un ataque mas rápido hacia ella – "Maldición" –Pensó la chica al hacer un movimiento brusco al esquivar una de las armas, mas quedando abierta a un ataque. Sin duda esto fue aprovechado por su oponente quien enseguida lanzó una lluvia de estrellas de acero las cuales se aproximaban a toda velocidad a la joven quien parecía paralizada ante la visión, Akito volteo lentamente solo para recibir una salpicadura del liquido rojo en su rostro... un Grito de desesperación se oyó por toda la academia haciendo que las miradas se centraran en el cuarteto. Los del Akatsuki abrieron los ojos con grandeza, tenían frente a ellos a quienes estaban buscando.

-No... grites de... esa... manera...

-Pero...

-Sacas de concentración a cualquiera...

-Maldita sea! –Exclamo Akito cerrando junto con Yuki el circulo para proteger al herido- ...Ayumi ya te lo había dicho si no eres buena en algo no lo hagas... esto solo nos ocasiona problemas...

-Ryugen- kun... –Susurro la chica mientras observaba al chico que se había interpuesto entre los shuriken y ella. Si bien aun tenia los shuriken en el cuerpo no parecía hacer un esfuerzo grande por resistir el dolor.

-No estés haciendo dramas... tu dices que siempre me estas observando... entonces debes saber que llevo un entrenamiento especial para el dolor...

Ayumi afirmo con la cabeza mientras veía al chico ponerse erguido sin queja alguna. De la misma manera tanto Akito como Yuki le observaban sorprendidos.

-Supongo que sin duda eres especial... –Dijo Akito en voz baja mirando de reojo a quien su hermana tanto quería.

-Akito-kun... –Se oyó la voz de Yuki quien desvió en kunei que estuvo por caer cerca del ojo del nombrado- ...el es muy resistente¿verdad?

Akito negó con la cabeza, lo cual fue visto por Ryugen quien pareció enojarse por la negación- ...él es mas que eso... él es el prodigio de Konoha de esta generación...

Al oír las palabras de Akito Ryugen no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco. No podía dar crédito a que quien le consideraba su rival le halla dado tal reconocimiento. Mas aquello no era algo que debía de distraerlo mucho, ya que se había percatado de algo.

-No sé si es mi imaginación... pero como que todos los demás... No están...

Al oír las palabras del chico sus compañeros dirigieron sus miradas alrededor, en efecto a simple visa no había mas que miembros del Akatsuki, los demás de Konoha parecían haberse esfumado. Los de negro y rojo se aproximaban lentamente, dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora a los cuatro jóvenes.

-Tal y como lo dijo Kisame-sama... –Inicio uno de los del grupo atacante- ...era notorio que no permitiría que se involucre mucho en la batalla, el lugar mas lógico para dejarle era uno donde estuviese rodeado de gente que pudiese protegerle.

Los tres gennin intercambiaron miradas al desconocer acerca de que hablaba el sujeto, este dio unos pasos hacia el anonadado grupo quien tomo posiciones de defensa mas cuando el sujeto dirigió su pulgar señalando hacia uno de ellos.

-Solo entrégate, Yuki- chan... –Al oír el nombre del chico los otros gennin voltearon levemente a verle. El chico se veía completamente asustado, aterrorizado mas bien.

-Yuki... –Susurro Ryugen volteando levemente- ... ¿Conoces a estos tipos?

El menor trago saliva antes de afirmar con la cabeza- Ellos son miembros del Akatsuki, muy malas personas en verdad...

-Ya veo... –Dijo Akito mientras sonreía levemente- Tal parece que estos tipos quieren llevarte con ellos pero estoy seguro que tu no quieres ir con ellos, verdad?

Como era de esperarse el chico negó con la cabeza. A ello tanto Ryugen como Akito dejaron salir una sonrisa compartida.

-KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! –Se oyó al unísono y un buen montón de ambos chicos apareció. Acto seguido tanto Ayumi como Yuki imitaron la acción.

-Si se quieren llevar al chico... –Comenzó uno de los Ryugen

-Pues deben de vencernos.. –Completo Akito y en seguida se desato una batalla entre copias, Akatsuki y los originales de Konoha.

-Maldita sea! –Exclamo Ryugen cayendo de rodillas, había aguantado el dolor lo mas que había podido pero hasta el tenia un limite y el haberse colocado de escudo ante un ataque anterior a Ayumi no había sido exactamente la mejor idea del mundo.

-Tranquilo Tenshi... –Dijo Akito colocándose a su lado- ..es que siempre te llevas hasta el final... debes tomara las cosas con calma...

-Akito... que Ryugen este tan agotado es culpa mía... –Susurro Ayumi esquivando unos cuneéis

-No no lo es... –Respondió el del clan Tenshi desde el piso- ...tu no me pediste que te proteja, así que no tienes por que culparte...

Ayumi dejo salir una pequeña lagrima, mas no exactamente por lo ocurrido con Ryugen sino por la visión que tenia en frente. Los cuatro chicos estaban rodeados y ya los shuriken casi se habían acabado, los cuneéis no podían defenderlos por mucho tiempo, dentro de poco solo quedaría una opción enfrentar a los temibles Akatsuki cuerpo a cuerpo...

-Supongo que no queda otra opción... –Dijo Akito en voz bastante alta, por lo que tanto Yuki como su hermana dirigieron su vista hacia el, Ryugen levanto levemente la cabeza para verle...

-¿Que es lo harás?-Pregunto Yuki algo preocupado

Akito bajo la cabeza por unos instantes, luego de manera rápida paso su mano derecha por la parte trasera de su cabeza, de inmediato la cola que llevaba desapareció, haciendo que su larga cabellera quedara libre. Tanto los del Akatsuki como sus compañeros le observaron, aunque era algo difícil la razón, si bien era por esperar algún ataque del muchacho o por la belleza del cabello de este, sin duda era justificado todo el esmero que decía ponerle en el cuidado, a la vista y con el sol detrás suyo, la rubia cabellera se tenia de un color dorado brillante.

-Akito... –Grito prácticamente Ayumi al ponerse delante de su hermano- No podemos enfrentarlos... ello son el Akatsuki... -Para sorpresa de todos, Akito estiro su brazo hasta colocarlo detrás de la cintura de su hermana para obligarla a acercarse casi hasta chocar sus rostros, ante la acción Ayumi se coloro completamente- ¿Qué estas haciendo? –Murmuro la chica mientras observaba los brillantes ojos de su hermano.

-Ayumi, tu siempre has sido una especialista en ataques directos... físicos, por lo general siempre nos hemos complementado bien en el uso de nuestras técnicas base... tus ataques y mis ilusorias... mas supongo que ahora tendré que complementarme solo...

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Lo lamento... –Dijo el chico a la vez que se acercaba de golpe a su hermana y para sorpresa de Ryugen y Yuki le tapaba la boca con un gran beso, la chica hizo un leve intento por safarse de los labios de su hermano, pero de inmediato cayo inconsciente. Akito se coloco de rodillas y coloco a la chica en el suelo al lado de Ryugen.

-¿Que rayos crees que haces? -Interrogo el de cabello oscuro poniéndose de pie con algo de esfuerzo.

-Escúchame bien, Tenshi... –Dijo Akito sin apartar la vista de su hermana- ... sin fallo en mi técnica entonces... –Hizo una pausa al voltearse a verle – tú eres quien debe protegerles... eso por que eres el hombre que esta detrás de mí...

Ryugen observo a su alrededor, los del Akatsuki cerraban cada vez mas el circulo que los mantenía cautivos -¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?... ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?

-Ella se despertara después que ejecute la técnica, solo absorbí un poco del chakra de la familia, luego volverá a ella... es necesario para hacer la técnica...

-Técnica... –Repitió el chico sin entender

-Acaso crees que tu clan es el único que tiene super técnicas... –Aumento mientras se adelantaba unos pasos y quedaba de espaldas... –Pues no es así...

Dicho esto el de los cabellos largos inicio una gran concentración de chakra a lo que los del Akatsuki decidieron acercarse para atacar, Ryugen y Yuki intercambiaron miradas y luego afirmaron con la cabeza, si su compañero tenia tanta confianza en aquella técnica entonces no dudarían de el. Ambos jóvenes se propusieron a detener al enemigo quien ya se hallaba casi sobre ellos, sin duda Ryugen era todo un experto para las luchas, no había duda de que se había preparado todo ese tiempo para hacerle frente a Sasuke, Yuki por su lado no era nada malo defendiéndose pero la simple vista de los hombres de ropa bicolor le causaba un gran pánico, haciendo que se quede paralizado. Ryugen noto esto un poco tarde, ya que uno de los Akatsuki le habia tomado por el cuello y levantado varios centímetros desde el piso, provocando una gran sonrisa en sus compañeros.

-Yuki –kun... –Grito el de cabello oscuro al hacer un intento inútil en recatar al menor de sus compañeros., puesto que una tremenda patada por parte de uno de los Akatsuki le hizo salir disparado a varios metros de distancia.

-Bien ... –Susurro el sujeto quien tenia al niño por el cuello- ...Supongo que tuviste mala suerte... niño...

-MALA SUERTE TUVIERON USTEDES! –Dijo la voz de Akito desde la parte posterior a la que se hallaban los Akatsuki. Estos al voltear se dieron con la imagen de un Akito bastante molesto a simple vista. Aunque además con una imagen algo diferente de el, ya que sus dorados cabellos parecían haber cambiado a un tomo rojo escarlata, al igual que sus ojos. Ryugen alzo la vista para ver a su compañero, mas sin duda no esperaba la visión de su compañero haciéndole frente al Akatsuki por sus propios puños. Yuki tampoco se lo podía creer, el miraba atento a lo que su compañero estaba por hacer.

Akito en efecto se había quitado de encima a todo el Akatsuki, y ahora veía de reojo a sus compañeros, y dándole una fugaz sonrisa a sus amigos inicio a hacer un largo juego de sellos los cuales concluyeron con el chico señalando hacia los del Akatsuki los cuales rápidamente se levantaron y se aproximaron al chico.

-NINPOU BLONDY KILLER NO JUTSU !- Casi de inmediato de la misma manera que la técnica de Ryugen, un montón de líneas filudas atravesaron a varios de los Akatsuki haciéndoles caer en seguida, los que no recibían el ataque caían también ya que las líneas parecían absorberles el chakra y caían sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo. En menos de 10 segundos todos los atacantes se hallaban en el piso, inertes.

Yuki retrocedió un par de pasos cuando Akito volteo hacia el, sin duda la acción de quien les había protegido había dejado una gran impresión en él, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse atemorizado. El chico del clan Blondy dio unos pasos hacia su compañero de equipo y le extendio una sonrisa notoriamente forzada, para luego iniciar una caída por falta de fuerzas. Ryugen observo con los ojos abiertos como su compañero se dejaba caer delante suyo, mas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para tomarle antes de que impactase con el suelo.

-Verdad... Que fue una técnica... sorprendente... –Dijo con esfuerzo el que ahora lucia un cabello escarlata.

Ryugen afirmo con la cabeza, levantando su vista para animar a Yuki a acercarse- Sin duda es una buena técnica... –Respondió por ultimo el del clan de los Ángeles.

-Aun no... te quedes tan tranquilo... –Volvió a hablar Akito. Mas apenas había acabado de decirlo cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido.

-Ahhh! –Grito Yuki puesto que una persona lo sujetaba por detrás volviéndole a hacer flotar centímetros sobre el piso.

Ryugen volteo la cabeza de inmediato, se trataba de Kisame, aunque claramente el chico desconocía el nombre o la identidad del sujeto –Deja a Yuki en paz... –Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie a la vez que dejaba de lado a su compañero de equipo.

-Valla... –Inicio Kisame sin hacer caso a las palabras de Ryugen- ...Tal parece que y haces amigos muy rápido... tu padre no debería dejarte solo así como así...

-El no me dejo... el me dijo que me pusiera a salvo...

-¡A salvo?... ¿Crees que hay algún lugar a salvo mientras nosotros estemos por aquí?

-NINPO KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! –Se oyó la voz de Ryugen seguido de un potente BOOM y la aparición de varios clones, que se disponían a atacar a Kisame.

El del Akatsuki dejo salir una gran sonrisa y acto seguido tomo su espada con la mano desocupada y en el acto acabo con todas las repicas. El gennin se quedo de piedra, si hubiese acompañado a sus repicas lo mas probable hubiese sido que hubiese acabado igual que ellas.

-Ryugen-kun... el no es como los otros... huye!

-JAMAS! –Respondió de manera firme el chico dirigiendo su vista a quien mantenía en alto a su nuevo amigo- Los del clan Tenshi jamás retrocedemos y mucho menos dejamos a nuestros aliados...

-Uuuuu… -Dejo salir Kisame en manera de sorpresa y estirando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que dejaba caer al Yuki para acercarse peligrosamente a Ryugen –Así que un chico del clan Tenshi… las personas de tu clan son realmente útiles niño…

-Las personas de mi clan…

-Así es, ya antes en el Akatsuki teníamos a un miembro de tu familia… un tal… Aoshi

Ryugen palideció de golpe, aquel nombre el lo conocía muy bien era el nombre del cual sus padres se habían sentido tan orgullosos, el nombre de su fallecido hermano mayor, el chico dibujo una sonrisa retante a aquel que le hacia frente- Mientes, sin duda ¿qué tendría que haces él con gente como ustedes…?

-Pues…-Dijo el del Akatsuki acercándose levemente al chico- …Supongo que conocías a aquel chico…

-Lo conocí, en efecto, pero era muy pequeño para recordarle, tenía una edad muy corta…

-Con que digas ello me basta… -Corto –Pues que sabes de el…

Ryugen retomo su mirada retante, no sabia por que lo hacia pero sabia que debía de sacar cara por su hermano mayor- El fue un gran ninja, lucho contra el kyubi y pues…

-Así que lucho contra el kyubi… -Corto una vez mas Kisame- … y supongo que murió como un héroe, no es así?- La voz de Kisame le intimidaba, mas no el mismo ser, algo en su cabeza le decía que seria mejor que no lo siguiese escuchando pero, el así no lo quería- Ellos te mintieron… tu hermano nunca murió, solo que dejo a tu familia para uniésemos…

-MIENTES! –Grito el chico lanzándose sobre Kisame pero siendo atrapado por este en última instancia con la diestra.

-Por que te mentiría… si Aoshi fue siempre un buen amigo mío… de hecho tienes sus mismos ojos y su misma mirada… -El del Akatsuki, parecía haber paralizado de alguna forma a Ryugen el cual hacia movimientos inútiles por soltarse.

-Deja en paz a Ryugen –Grito Yuki corriendo hacia Kisame juntando todo el valor posible que podía tener.

Kisame sonrió vagamente, y se limito a estirar su pierna para conectar una certera patada al chico quien salio disparado y quedo inconsciente en el suelo. Ryugen observo lo ocurrido sin poder hacer nada al respecto, realmente tenia ganas de safarse de las manos de ese tipo y darle una buena paliza, aquella paliza que estaba guardando para Sasuke Uchiha sin duda se la podía dar a el.

-Como decía… -Kisame llevo la mano con la que no tenia al chico hacia la parte abdominal del chico e introdujo su zurda bajo la chaqueta y el polo del mismo- …Pues hasta tienes la piel igual de suave… -Dijo riendo al final.

El sobreviviente del clan Tenshi no podía evitar que aquel sujeto paseara su mano por su dorso y pecho, sentía repulsión solo de verlo, pero nada podía hacer, no ahora, no podía moverse.

-Sabes… -Dijo Kisame disfrutando la cara de Ryugen- …tal vez tu también deberías de unirte al Akatsuki, así podrías ver a tu querido hermano…

**END FLASH BACK**

**Itachi se sobresalto al oir loq ue Gaara acababa de decir- Eso quiere decir que el maldito de Kisame ya le habia dicho al chico lo de Aoshi,eh?**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza- es por eso que el dia de la fiesta, el robo los pergaminos...**

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –Pregunto Sasuke notablemente sorprendido ante la visión de su alumno en tal situación. El chico se limito a bajar la cabeza pero sin la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento o vergüenza.

-Siempre tienes que ser tú el entrometido en mi vida… ¿Verdad? –Dijo de manera un tanto descarada el chico.

-¿Pero que rayos estas diciendo?- Sasuke volteo la cabeza levemente al sentir la proximidad de pasos que supuso eran de Itachi, sin dudarlo mucho tomo al chico por el brazo y lo arrastro hacia los matorrales que se hallaban cerca, donde se escondió con el- No se que rayos te ocurre, me parecía que estabas cambiando, Ryugen… incluso te estabas comportando diferente hasta conmigo.

-Las apariencias engañan…

Sasuke observo a su alumno, el chico se había colocado abrazando sus rodillas con la cabeza baja, aun llevaba en sus manos los pergaminos, los cuales tenían en su interior los registros de todo Konoha, los nacidos, los fallecidos, los casados. Por que razón su alumno "robaría" algo así… -¿Qué es lo que deseas con esa cosa?

Ryugen levanto la vista hacia su mentor, un leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- ¿Por que te lo diría?- Respondió el chico, cosa que no causo gracia a Sasuke.

-Por que si no lo haces tendré que entregarte a mi hermano…

-Pues, seria difícil tener como pupilo a una persona buscada por Konoha¿No es así?-El chico dirigió un mirada al cielo, la luna aun se asomaba en todo su esplendor, no había duda de que hubiese sido mejor quedarse celebrando con el resto de personas en la aldea a pasar por estos momentos, pero ya estaba allí y no pensaba retroceder, después de todo en su vida había retrocedido ante nada y por nada. El chico se puso de pie y dirigió una mirada a Sasuke- Si quieres detenerme… vas a tener que enfrentarme…

Sasuke no podía creer lo que había oído- ¿quieres luchar conmigo?… Otra vez

-La última vez no que quedaste muy bien ¿No es así, después de todo tu hermano tuvo que salvarte el pellejo…

-Ya veo… -dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie- …Pensé que por alguna razón tal vez ya te habías olvidado de ello…

Ryugen dejo caer los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos, y se coloco en posición de defensa como ya era habitual, Sasuke hizo lo mismo- Nunca me olvidaría de algo como eso… solo…

-Solo… -Repitió Sasuke

-Solo que tenia cosas mas importantes en mi cabeza…

-Ya veo… -Sasuke sonrió levemente- ¿Tal vez sea la razón por la cual quieres llevarte esas cosas?

El gennin retrocedió unos pasos, sin duda el maestro había acertado-Eso lo sabrás si en caso logras…

Sasuke había desaparecido, ya no se hallaba delante suyo, mas al instante noto su presencia en su detrás El chico volteo a tiempo para bloquear un golpe que Sasuke estuvo por acertar- No creas que seré flexible… no esta vez…

-Lo lamento Sasuke-Sensei… yo tampoco puedo ser flexible hoy…

Casi de inmediato un chakra oscuro empezó a correr por el rededor del chico, Sasuke reconoció al instante la técnica de las alas negras del chico- Veo que en verdad estas en serio… -Pues Ryugen no respondió puesto que ejecuto inmediatamente la temible técnica. Tal como Sasuke recordaba las concentraciones de chakra en forma de plumas empezaban a perseguirle por donde iba, a su vez notaba que el chico parecía bastante incomodo cada vez que no lograba darle- "Recuerdo que dijiste algo del dolor…"-Pensó Sasuke esquivando algunas de las plumas- "… pero si es que haciendo tiempo logro esquivar un enfrentamiento contigo, entonces es lo que debo de hacer…"

-Eso… no le servirá de nada… -dijo Ryugen sorprendiendo a Sasuke -¿Acaso ya olvidaste la pequeña ventaja que tengo?

Sasuke se paro de golpe a la vez que las alas del chico desaparecieron- Es cierto… olvide que puedes leer mi cabeza…

-De hecho no podría si no fueras tan abierto en tus pensamientos… Pero respondiendo formalmente, no puedes detenerme con el dolor de la técnica… esta es una de las técnicas que tengo mejor dominadas por ello casi no me afecta el hecho de usarla…

-Cuando no tan informativo… -Dijo Sasuke, pero de inmediato se hizo humo. Ryugen movió la cabeza para todos lados buscando a su mentor pero aparentemente no había nada.

-MUY LENTO! –Dijo la voz de Sasuke desde el suelo.

El chico bajo la cabeza apero no pudo hacer nada para evitar ser absorbido por la tierra, haciendo inútiles esfuerzos intento safarse pero fue inútil. Triunfante Sasuke apareció delante de él Y… ¿bien?

-NO HAY QUE DEBA DECIRTE! –Respondió el chico aun intentando salir de la tierra.

-Es muy difícil salir de allí, sabes?... cuando di mi examen gennin Kakashi me aplico la misma técnica, recuerdo que Sakura pensó que me habían volado la cabeza y se desmayo, tuve que salirme yo solo y me demore cerca de 20 minutos…

-NO ME INTERESA ESO QUE DICES…

-Es probable, tienes razón. Ahora,…-Dijo mostrándole al chico los pergaminos que había recogido- …Explícate, un ninja nunca rompe su palabra.

El chico ladeo la cabeza levemente y luego dejo salir un suspiro- No es algo que te involucre… -Respondió.

-Desde el momento en que lo tomaste, me involucra, después de todo yo soy tu tutor y…

-Ahorrate el sermón… -Corto Ryugen- …Te lo diré

Sasuke desdoblo una sonrisa de satisfacción, y se bajo hasta la altura donde se hallaba su alumno- Así me gusta…

-Cuando nos atacaron los del Akatsuki… Ese sujeto… el tal Kisame…-Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza- ..el me dijo que… el conocía a mi hermano mayor…

Sasuke abrió de sobremanera sus ojos al oír aquello- ¿Estas queriendo decir que alguno de tus familiares podría estar con vida?-Ryugen no contesto - ¿Qué te ocurre eso no te alegra?

-No, no lo hace… -Mi hermano mayor, Aoshi fue muerto en batalla durante la lucha contra el kyubi, o al menos eso era lo que me dijeron mis padres…

-Ya veo… eso quiere decir…

-Ellos me mintieron, siempre he visto a mi hermano mayor como un ejemplo, y ahora pienso que todo lo que se y recuerdo de el era mentira… -Sasuke observo a Ryugen algo dudoso.

-¿Lo que recuerdas de el? –Pregunto el maestro, recibiendo la afirmación de la cabeza en el suelo.

-Yo le recuerdo pues le conocía cuando tenia 3 años, no puedo creer que nunca se me ocurrió sacar cuentas de los años… -Aumento con un tono bastante molesto.

-¿y los pergaminos los sacaste por ello?

El chico afirmo- Si solo hay una posibilidad de que lo que ese tipo fuera falso, entonces quiero saberlo, si el nombre de mi hermano figura allí como fallecido en batalla, entonces puedo estar tranquilo…

-¿Y que harás si sabes que no es así? –Corto una voz ajena al dúo

Sasuke levanto su cabeza, Itachi les había hallado

-Itachi… esto… yo…

-Ahorrate las explicaciones Sasuke, oí todo… Ahora responde chico –Dijo dirigiéndose a Ryugen- ¿Qué harás si sabes que lo que Kisame te dijo es cierto?

-NO PUEDE SER CIERTO –Ryugen se paro a pensarlo el sujeto que acababa de aparecer, el hermano de su mentor había estado en el Akatsuki por un largo tiempo- …TU… TU SABES VERDAD?

-¿QUÉ ESPERAS PARA CONTESTARME?-Pregunto Itachi notablemente Molesto

-Pues… -Balbuceo el chico- …yo…

-¿Quieres que te diga que harás? –Dijo Itachi acercándose al lugar donde se hallaba el chico y para sorpresa de Sasuke tomándole del cuello y sacándole de la tierra- NO PUEDES HACER NADA… CADA QUIEN ELIGE SU CAMINO Y TU NADA PUEDES HACER PARA CAMBIAR EL QUE EL YA ELIGIO…

Tanto Sasuke como Ryugen no podían creer lo que decía Itachi- ¿quieres decir que su hermano esta en el Akatsuki? –Pregunto Sasuke para salir de la duda

Itachi dejo caer al chico y afirmo con la cabeza- Aoshi Tenshi… uno de los mejores miembros, sin duda nunca volvería a Konoha, si abres ese pergamino te enterarías por que…

De inmediato Ryugen se lanzo hacían Sasuke y le arranco el pergamino de las manos, lo abrió de manera veloz y empezó a buscar cualquier cosa relacionada con su hermano, disimuladamente Itachi se acerco y tomo uno de los pergaminos que estaban en el suelo –NO PUEDO HALLAR NADA –Dijo Ryugen

-Pues busca en este… -Dijo en modo de respuesta el mayor del clan Uchiha

-Ryugen tomo el pergamino en sus manos y no tardo en hallar el nombre quien buscaba, mas luego de ello noto el porque de las palabras de Itachi- Este es… el pergamino… de los traidores de la aldea…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Así es… -Volvió a hablar Itachi- Estoy seguro de que mi nombre también debe estar allí…

-Ya es suficiente, Itachi… -Corto Sasuke esta vez- Ya hemos recuperado los pergaminos, puedes devolverlo… yo me encargare del castigo del chico…

Itachi se agacho para tomar los demás pergaminos- A veces es mejor quedarse con la duda no crees?- Susurro al lado del chico al tomar los que el tenia en sus manos –Sasuke, tienes razón, pero creo que no merece ningún castigo… creo que ya ha recibido suficiente por esta noche…

Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza, acto seguido Itachi desapareció de su delante, el maestro observo a su alumno, el chico estaba con la cabeza gacha, la decepción era notoria… un par de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-No sabes lo mucho que tenemos en común…

Al oír la voz de Sasuke el chico se limpio la cara con la manga- ¿A que te refieres?

-A que el único pariente vivo que tengamos sea considerado un traidor…- Respondió Sasuke a la vez que abrazaba al chico entre sus brazos. Ryugen no hizo el mas mínimo esfuerzo por salir de aquel lugar que le parecía tal cálido, no había querido admitirlo anteriormente ya que hacerlo significaba el olvidar el deseo de venganza hacia Sasuke, pero aquellos brazos a su alrededor de daban gran confort, por ello no podía evitar el añejarse de lo que le atormentaba en aquel lugar- Lo lamento –dijo Sasuke en un tono suave, a lo que le chico levanto la mirada hacia su mentor.

-Lamentas... ¿Qué?- Pregunto el chico. Mas de inmediato cayo sobre los brazos de Sasuke, puesto que el le había propinado un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que el chico pierda la conciencia.

El de los ojos oscuros observo el cielo, la noche empezaba a abandonar el lugar.

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Entonces su hermano tambien fue un exiliado como Itachi...**

**-Asi es- Respondio itachi a lo que Naruto se llevo las manos a la cabeza sin comprender mucho.**

**-Espera... yo se que tu estuviste pagando con lo del espionaje... que rayos hacia el?**

**Itachi sonrio- Pues se podria decir que intentaba traer de vuelta a un amigo, eso tu lo sabes bien... ¿no es cierto Naruto-sama?**

**Tras las palabras de Itachi unas cuantas risas llenaron al pequeño grupo**

**-Por cierto... -Dijo Sakura saliendo de la risa- Aun no lo entiendo muy bien... como fue que...**

**Los demas sabian exactamente lo que Sakura estaba por preguntar, y es que tenian la misma duda- ¿Como es que ahora eres Hokage? -Preguntaron al unisono los que estaban reunidos en aquel lugar.**

**Naruto pestañeo un par de veces, luego dejo salir un fuerte risa mientras se ponia de pie- Les dire como fue que paso...**

**FLASH BACK**

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei... es decir Hokage –sama... es que Hana apenas se acordó de decirme para lo que había ido...

-No hay problema... supongo que debo de pagar por todas las veces que llegue tarde a los entrenamientos... –Dijo el Hokage acercándose al chico- Naruto, tengo una misión muy importante para ti...

-Una misión... –Repitió Naruto y de inmediato se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Haré lo que sea!

-Si... yo se que harías lo que sea, Naruto... pero para esta misión antes debo ponerte a prueba...

-¿A prueba? –Pregunto Naruto cambiando su rostro a uno de pánico- ¿No sea algo escrito verdad?.. No he cogido un libro desde que pase el Jounnin...

-Por eso no te preocupes... no es nada que tenga que ver libros... pero para cumplir esta misión debes de vencerme antes...

Las palabras de Kakashi resonaron en la cabeza de Naruto "Debes de vencerme antes"- Kakashi... quieres que te enfrente... –Dijo en un hilo de voz el rubio mientras observaba al hombre que fuese su maestro.

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Kakashi fue quien te dijo para pelear...**

**-Asi es Sasuke, fue una lucha muy buena...**

**FLASH BACK(Este soi que es importante)**

**Naruto llevaba un buen rato su presencia entre los arbustos, esto le recordaba un tanto la primera vez que tuvo que hacerle frente a Kakashi, este por su lado parecia que realmente se habia tomado la lucha en serio ya que a diferencia de las otras veces habia desaparecido completamente del lugar.**

**-Rayos... ¿donde rayos se ha metido Kakashi? -Se preguntaba Naruto, mas sin duda no tuvo que esperar mucho puesto que el hokage aparecio detras de el y para sorpresa de Naruto le propino un SENNEN GORSHI, al rubio. Sin embargo loq ue Kakashi no se esperaba era que Naruto ya habia anticipado eso y se trataba de un bushin.**

**-Ya veo... ha leido mi jugada- Se dijo para si el hokage**

**-Eres lento! -Grito Naruto apareciendo por debajo y dadnole una reverenda patada a Kakashi con lo que este salio disparado por el aire y fue alcanzado una vez mas por Naruto- Preparate! U-zu - Ma-ki- Naruto- Rendam!**

**Plof!**

**Naruto cayo al suelo poco despues que Kakashi, sin embargo cuando el polvo levantado por la caida se disipo el rubio pudo notar que no se trataba de Kakashi sino de un espantapajaros con su traje- UN CAMBIAZO! -Se dijo algo frustado el chico.**

**-¿Quien es el lento? ... Naruto-kun..**

**El nombrado volteo a tiempo para ver como Kakashi le tomaba por el cuello de la chaqueta y luego le estrellaba fuertemente contra el suelo del lugar, aquello habia sido doloroso sin duda, pero lo que ahora le preocupaba era que u antiguo mentor se hallase en posicion de ataque justo sobre el...**

**-Kakashi-sensei...**

**-Nada de Kakashi sensei, Naruto... cuando les nombre Sannin a ti y a los otros dos deje de ser su sensei, ustedes han aprendido mas por su cuenta que por mi...**

**Naruto tomo un trago de saliva nervioso- Entiendo... pero creo que ya es suficiente... Creo que se ha pasado un poco...**

**-Un poco? -Kakashi rio- Pense que tenias en claro que estaba llendo muy en serio... -Dijo Acercando peligrosamente el kunei que empuñaba al cuello de Naruto, este no podia comprender la accion de Kakashi.**

**-Por que?... Por que te haces esto... Hokage... sama**

**-Ummm, me alegra que me reconozcas como Hokage- Dijo Kakashi- Dime...estando en esta posicion crees que algun dia puedes llegar a ocupar el puesto que tengo ahora... Eh?-****Naruto desvio la mirada hacia un lado- En verdad que ya deberias dejar esos sueños de niño y crecer...**

**Los ojos del rubio se inundaron de lagrimas, peor no le iba dar el gusto a Kakashi de caer ante el de esa manera- Por que hacer esto... ¿Por que has cambiado tanto conmigo?**

**-Por que me he dado cuenta de lo inutil que te estas volviendo en la sociedad ninja... nada podras hacer de aqui a unos años cuando te des cuenta del tiempo que has perdido...**

**-No estoy perdiendo ningun tiempo... -Dijo Naruto notablemente molesto- Yo sere el proximo Hokage...**

**-Esa frase la repites desde antes de conocernos... y ya han pasado 2 Hokages desde entonces...**

**-Hokages dices... -Susurro Naruto mientras dibujaba una sonrisa lago malevola en su rostro- No creo que Tsunade halla hecho un mal trabajo... es mas por proteger a su villa tuvo que dejar de ser ninja... pero a ti... cometi un error al llamarte Hokage...**

**-¿Un error?**

**-Fue unerror...POR QUE TU NO PUEDES SER LLAMADO DE ESA MANERA, NO CUMPLES LOS REQUISITOS!**

**Kakashi dejo salir un sonoro suspiro- Asi que no cumplo con los requiesitos... -Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- Y... se puede saber... ¿cuales son?**

**De golpe Naruto se puso de pie haciendo que Kakashi cayese de espaldas al suelo, al reintegrarse el de cabello platinado observo con detenimiento a Naruto, el rubio tenia unos ojos que Kakashi habia visto en contadas ocasiones, los cuales reflejaban claramente el fuego del kyubi que yace dentro del chico- El Hokage... es la piedra en la que se apoya la aldea, es el padre de todos, quien nos protege y es responsable por lo que ocurra en este lugar... y tu... NO TIENES LA RESPONSABILIDAD SOBRE ESTA ALDEA!**

**Por unos segundos Kakashi pudo ver en el rostro de su alumno la misma cara que tenia su mentor, Yondaime, al ver esa cara el Hokage se sintio relajado. Lentamente se puso de pie y se acerco a Naruto.**

**Este aun estaba molesto se le notaba en el rostro, Kakashi hizo un arpido movimiento de diestra con lo que Naruto se preparo pare defendese, pero Kakashi no ataco.**

**-Supongo que esto era algo que querias ver hace mucho... no es asi?**

**Naruto retrocedio un par de pasos -Por que? Por que... me muestras tu rostro ahora...**

**-Creo que ya era momento... Ahora puedo hablarte diresto... no es asi...**

**Naruto afirmo evemente con la cabeza, pero de inmediato recordo que se hallaba en una lucha- No intentes distraerme... vas a ver lo que es bueno... Kage bushin no jutsu!**

**Dos clones de sombra aparecieron al lado derecho de naruto, Kakashi se imagino de inmediato lo que el rubio estab por hacer- Asiq eu se prepara para el rasengan... -se dijo mientras se hacia unos pasos para atras- ...en verdad que se lo ha tomado de serio...**

**Ene fecto Naruto se cargaba el rasengan con ayuda de los clones, Kakashi no perdio tiempo y cargo el Chidori, inmediatamente los dos corrian a velocidad a chocar sus fuerzas.**

**-RASENGAN!**

**-RAIKIRI!**

**Las energias chocaron fuertemente y el impacto de la comprension de las fuerzas ocasiono que los dos saliesen disparados hacia diferentes lugares. Kakashie stab muy confundido, la cabeza le daba vueltas pero lo primero que penso al abrie los ojos fue... -NARUTO!**

**-¿Que ocurre Kakashi-sama?- Dijo la voz del rubio desde la espalda de Kakashi.**

**-"No puede ser..." -Se dijo para si el hokage- "¿Como pudo llegar tan pronto...?"**

**-Tal parece que has perdido... Hokage sama-****Kakashi volteo levemente hacia Naruto, luego dejo salir una cuantas carcajadas- ¿De que te ries?**

**Kakashi se puso de pie y coloco su diestra sobre el hombro izquierdo de Naruto- Te felicito... Naruto... has aprovado...**

**Naruto observo a Kakashi con cara de "no entiendo nada de lo que dices"- ¿A que rayos te refieres con eso?**

**-Pues no se si lo recuerdas... tu querias la mision especial, no es asi?**

**-Es cierto! -Afirmo Naruto llevandose la diestra tras la cabeza y frotandola de manera nerviosa- ...Con todo y ya me habia olvidado de por que peleaba... Entonces aprobe... Pero es que aun no se de que mision se trata...**

**Kakashi afirmo con la cabeza a la vez que volvia a ponerse la mascara en la cara- La misiopn es una que tu podras cumplir de una manera muy justa... ya que yo no estoy calificado para hacerlo...**

**Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- Esta bien, no importa que sea, lo hare...**

**-Pues Naruto... a partir de hoy seras...-****Naruto observo como Kakashi pronunciaba aquella palabra de manera lenta, como si hubiese tardado toda una vida para decirla- Hokage...**

**END FLASH BACK**

**-Y asi fue como paso... -Dijo el Hokage al concluir su relato**

**-No puedo creer que Kakashi te halla dado el puesto-Dijo Sasuke algo impresionado.**

**-Es que Kakashi me dijo algo mas...**

**-¿Que cosa Naruto?- Pregunto esta vez Sakura**

**-Dijo... -Sasuke, Sakura, Itachie incluso Gaara observaban al Hokage esperando la respuesta -...que era muy iresponsable para ser Hokage...**

**Al oir la respuesta de Naruto los cuatro estuvieron por caer de espaldas. Asi pasaron un buen rato, y cuando la gente ya empezaba a retirarse Sakura empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.**

**-Sasuke- kun... -Dijo la chica algo colorada llamando la atencion del chico al jalarle por la manga del traje.**

**Sasuke detuvo la conversacion que tenia con Shino y Neji y volteo hacia su ahora esposa-¿Que ocurre Sakura¿Ya deseas retirarte?- La chica afirmo con la cabeza y Neji dejo salir una pequeña risa- ¿Que ocurre Hyuga?**

**-Sera que acaso la chica quiere empezar ya la luna de miel... ¿No es asi?... Sakura?- Al oir ello Sakura se coloro completamente y Sasuke no se quedo atras.**

**-¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO HYUGA?**

**-Tal vez ya va siendo hora de que empieces con el resurgimiento de tu clan... -Con aquellas palabras tanto Nrji como Shino se alejaron algo divertidos por el comentario y observando la cara colorada de la pareja.**

**

* * *

**

**Bien con esto doy por concluida la segunda temporada de manera oficial, seguro que se marearon tanto como yo al leer los flash back... creanme que nunca mas los voy a usar a menos que sea totalmente necesario, no respondo review por que el capi siguiente respondo doble Bye!**


	21. Retirada de un amigo?

**Como que ya va siendo bastante tarde para esto pero igual:**

**Naruto no me pertenece, pero los personajes añadidos si, este fic es con el proposito de divertirnos a costa de las locuras que puedan haber...**

**Konoha Ng: Capitulo 21¿Retirada de un amigo?**

**Era de madrugada en Konoha, sin duda todos los que habían asistido a la gran ceremonia estaban o muy agotados o muy borrachos, y en general toda la aldea se hallaba reposando para el día siguiente. Mas en un lugar de la aldea, alguien no pensaba que era momento de descansar y creía que era mejor aprovechar la quietud para llevar cabo su cometido.**

**El ninja se deslizo por las sombras de la habitación con la finalidad de salir del domicilio en el que se hallaba, se hallaba bastante cubierto, esto para no ser descubierto al abandonar la casa, mas para su mala fortuna, fue descubierto.**

**-¿Piensas irte otra vez? –Pregunto una voz desde la esquina contraria de la habitación y de inmediato las luces se encendieron.**

**Ryugen se hallaba de pie e el marco de la entrada de la cocina de su casa y observaba de manera fija a su hermano. Aoshi no se hizo problemas y se quito la mascarilla que cubría su cara- ¿Y que si lo hago?**

**Ryugen dio unos pasos hacia el – Pensé que habías dicho que me entrenarías... ya que tu eres un miembro del clan somos hermanos... **

**Aoshi afirmo con la cabeza- Así es... somos hermanos... **

**-Entonces por que... POR QUE QUIERES LARGARTE !**

**-No te hagas el niño indefenso ahora... Ryugen, se muy bien que eres muy apto para salir por tu cuenta de cualquier peligro que se te cruce...**

**-¿Piensas volver al Akatsuki..?-Pregunto de manera fría el chico, el mayor le observo sorprendido.**

**-Eso no te incumbe... –Respondió dándose la vuelta- ... supongo que cuando vivías con mama y papa me ponían mucho de ejemplo... ¿No es así?- Ryugen no respondió- ...entonces en cuenta una cosa Ryugen, Nunca... abandones a tus amigos...**

**Ni bien el mayor del clan Tenshi hubo dicho ello, en la villa se oyó un tremendo ruido. Ryugen desvió la vista por un segundo hacia el lugar, en aquella dirección se hallaba el hospital de la aldea, por un segundo pensó en salir hacia aquella dirección pues Ayumi seguro estaría allí con su hermano, pero recordó la situación de su hermano, mas al devolver la vista hacia el ya no se hallaba allí.**

**-MALDICION! –Grito el gennin a la vez que salía a toda velocidad en persecución de su hermano.**

**Por otro lado de la villa, Itachi estaba en el tejado de la casa de los Uchiha detrás suyo podía ver todo el antiguo dominio que tenia su clan, la gran muralla que separaba los dominios de los Uchiha del resto de la aldea se hallaba delante suyo, en aquellos momentos podía recordar aquella vez cuando le culparon del asesinato de su sempai... sin duda el había sido quien le quito la vida y sin duda gracias a ello es que tenia el sharingan de nivel 2,pero había sido todo por culpa de su padre. Itachi apretó fuertemente su puño cada vez que recordaba todo ello la ira le invadía, involuntariamente el sharingan apareció en sus ojos.**

**-Itachi- sama!- Una voz extraña devolvía a Itachi a la realidad**

**-Que ocurre... -Dijo el lider del anbu a la vez que volteaba y observaba al hombre con mascara delante suyo.**

**- Se a producido un ataque al hospital central de la aldea...**

**-!QUE!- Grito Itachi cayendo en la gravedad de lo que estaba diciendo el sujeto- que estas haciendo aun en el piso?... Debemos de ir a controlar la situacion...- Aumento ya dirigiendose en direccion hacia donde se hallaba el hospital de la aldea**

**-Señor... hay algo mas... -Itachi se detuvo y observo nuevamente al sujeto- ...el chico del clan Tenshi... le vieron dirigirse hacia las afueras de la ciudad- ****Itachi no dijo nada puesto que estaba seguro que se trataba de Aoshi, solo nuevamente presiono sus puños con fuerza aguantando las ganas de golpear al primero que se tuviese cerca (el tipo del anbu no era mala opcion)- ..Ademas... no esta solo...**

**-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto el mayor del clan del abanico sin entender**

**-Tal parece que su hermano menor le sigue de cerca...**

**-Entiendo... Escucha muy bien, alerta a los demas Anbus, si este tipo sale de la aldea sera tratado como un desertor... mas no quiero que se enfrenten a el... yo me encargare de el por mi cuenta...**

**-Si señor... pero...**

**-Pero QUE!- Grito Itachi perdiendo de momento su autocontrol**

**-...¿que hay del hermano menor?**

**Itachi subio levemente la manga de su traje y diviso la hora en su reloj de pulsera, eran las 3.30 de la mañana- "Creo que ya debe de haber sido sufiente" -Se dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro- Tranquilo... ese tiene su mentor...**

**Dos minutos despues Itachi estaba fuera del cuarto del hotel en el que Sasuke y Sakura habian ido a parar, al tocar la puerta para su sorpresa Sasuke le abrio de inmediato.**

**-¿Sasuke? -Pregunto a su hermano intrigado- no me digas que no...**

**-No hagas preguntas estupidas... -Dijo el chico abriendo levemente la puerta y dejando pasar a Itachi, este al entrar de inmediato noto que Sakura se hallaba en la cama cubierta con las sabanas y para su sorpresa otro Sasuke tambien se hallaba de la misma manera.**

**-Ya veo... -Dijo Itachi divertido- Eres un bushin...**

**El bushin afirmo con la cabeza- Mas te vale no despertarme...**

**-Lo siento... -Corto Itachi- ...pero debo hacerlo**

**Sin hacer el mas minimo caso a las palabras del bushin de su hermano Itachi se acerco a la cama en la cual la pareja dormia placidamente, sin duda le paso por su cabeza el asomarse para descubrir priemro a Sakura, pero recordo de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de ese lugar.**

**-Sasuke! -Grito el mayor de la habitacion mientras movia a su hermano de atras para adelante intentando despertarlo.**

**-Sakura... -Balbuceaba Sasuke con un rostro muy parecido al de Jiraiya- ...ya no mas es suficiente...**

**Itachi se coloro al oir a su hermano- SASUKE!- Grito nuevamente mas esta vez lograndodespertar al nombrado- Que rayos estas soñando!**

**Sasuke se solto de las manos de Itachi y su primera reaccion fue voltear a donde Sakura, quien permanecia dormida y tapada -¿Que rayos te pasa¿No sabes respetar la intimidad de...?**

**-NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESO AHORA!**

**Mientras Sasuke era arrastrado por Itachi por Konoha, el hospital de la aldea habia sido dañado, los jounnin y demas personas que se hallaban cerca intentaban poner asalvo alos heridos y enfermos y tambienintentaban que la gente no se acerque al lugar.**

**-Dejenme entrar! -Gritaba una chica en la puerta del hospital -mi hermano esta alli dentro!**

**-Lo lamento señorita... -Dijo un Anbu que le detenia- No puedo dejar que ustede entre a aquel lugar...**

**-Pero... mi hermano... -****A pesar de sus insistencias y como era de esperar la chica no logró nada y fue alejada del lugar. Sus ojos estaban iluminados por las lagrimas que clamaban el salir de sus ojos, del lugar dond ese hallaba podia ver como los diferentes enfermos eran evacuados, mas por ningun lugar veia que su hermano saliese. La desesperacion empezaba a jugarle pasadas, a su vista y por la lejania le parecia ver a un hombre llevando en brazos a su querido gemelo- Akito... -Dijo la chica mientras corria a toda marcha hacia el lugar, mas el hombre que parecia cargar a su hermano parecia notener la inmencin de que chica le de alcanze y tambien corrio rapidamente en sentidoal bosque- Espera! -Grito Ayumi mientras iniciaba la persecucion.**

**-Ya veo... -Dijo Sasuke dandole alcance a su hermano mientras corrian y saltaban en los arboles del bosque- Asi que Tenshi mayor parece querer abandonar la aldea y el otro le sigue...**

**-Asi es... -Respondio Itachi sin detenerse- ...el menor es tu repsonsabilidad... es por eso que te fui a biscar...**

**-Entiendo...pero... ¿como sabes donde ira?**

**-Creeme Sasuke, conozco demaciado bien a Aoshi, estoy seguro que ira a aquel lugar, es el lugar perfecto para deshacerse de su hermano...**

**Sasuke se freno de golpe- ¿Deshacerse?**

**Itachi tambien se detuvo- Aoshi no es de muchas palabras y de verdad que detesta que lo molesten... sera mejor darnos prisa...-****Ambos siguieron su camino hasta que itachi se volvio a detener .**

**-¿Oye que rayos haces?**

**-Silencio Sasuke... -Dijo Itachi llamando a su hermano con la mano -Los alcanzamos...**

**En efecto, ambos hermanos Tenshi se hallaban en la parte baja del arbol en el que sasuke e Itachi se habian detenido sin hacer el mas minimo ruido. Ryugen estaba de espaldas al arbol, mientras que Aoshi miraba de frente para su hermano.**

**-Sera mejor que bajen... -Dijo Aoshi sin cambiar la posicion de su mirada. Sasuke intercambio una mirada con Itachi, luego ambos descendieron del arbol -Cuando no... Uchiha Itachi... siempre siguiendome como perro que sigue a su dueño...**

**Itachi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no lanzarsele encima al Tenshi -CIERRA EL PICO! Que rayos te crees que haces... No sabes que si sales de la aldea seras tratado como traidor otra vez...**

**Aoshi llevo su diestra tras su cabeza y la movio dando un aire despreocupado, Sasuke se aproximo a Ryugen el cual tenia la cabeza levemente baja.**

**-Y tu quien te crees para estar metiendote en problemas...-Le dijo dandole un pequeño toque en el hombro- No sabes que cualquier cosas se la van a cargar contra mi y adema... -sasuke tuvo que detener su llamada de atencion pues su alumno parecia haber perdido el equilibrio luego de la tocada de Sasuke- Oye! Ryugen! -Grito Sasuke moviendo de atras para adelante a su pupilo luego de detener su caida- Oye! **

**-¿Que le has hecho a tu hermano? -Pregunto Itachi de manera desafiante a la vez que empuñaba su kunei.**

**Tenshi encogio sus hombros y dibujo una sonrisa maligna- Quien sabe... Tal vez solo no pudo resistir el dolor de las tecnicas del clan... **

**Sasuke levanto la cabeza de inmediato- ¿Quieres decir que el tonto de mi alumno quizo atacarte?**

**-Tu alumno?... -Aoshi dio unos pasos hacia Sasuke y se detuvo connuna gran sonrisa en el rostro- Tu... no eres su maestro solo eres su responsable...o es que... ¿Le has enseñado algo?**

**-Ya callate Tenshi! -Corto Itachi al notar que Sasuke se habia quedado algo pensativo- Ahora dime que rayos te propones.**

**-Itachi por que mejor no solamanete me dejas ir...**

**-Yo te he recomendado...¿Que crees que diran si digo que solamente te largaste de la aldea?**

**-Claro, claro... -Afirmo Aoshi- ...tu reputacion siempre esta primero, siempre es primero lo que te pase a ti antes que a los demas ...no?... Sasuke-kun...**

**-No metas a Sasuke en tus juegos...- Grito Itachi **

**-A que se refiere...**

**-Oh... es cierto Sasuke-kun...- Dijo maliciosamente Aoshi- ¿A que a tu hermano no le importo como te iria despues de acabar con el resto de tu clan... no es asi?**

**-¡QUE TE CALLES!-Grito Itachi esta vez acercandose al tipo para atacarle, Aoshi rapidamente saco su kunei y bloqueo el ataque.**

**-Valla, en serio quieres pelear conmigo... I- ta-chi...**

**-Si no tengo mas remedio... -Itachi dirigio su mirada a su hermano- Sasuke... ponte a buen lugar junto con ese chico...**

**Sasuke no dudo en seguir la orden de su hermano puesto que aquella mirada que tenia le podia expresar todo lo que no hubiese querido saber.**

**-En serio vas a pelear... -Dijo esta vez con un tono mas serio Aoshi- ...Recuerda lo que ocurrio la ultima vez que peleamos...**

**Itachi sonrio- Lo recuerdo muy bien... el Akatsuki tuvo que buscar un nuevo refugio...**

**-Entonces ... Vas serio...**

**-YO SIEMPRE VOY SERIO!- Sasuke sintio claramente como el suelo se movia bajo el arbol al cual habia subido, las enormes cantidades de chakra que tanto su hermano como el de Ryugen soltaban chocaban de una manera impresionante."Esto es increible"-se dijo Sasuke. Desde donde se hallaba podia ver claramenteque su hermano habia activado el Mangekyou Sharingan.**

**-Rayos Uchiha... Por que siempr eeres tan impulsivo! **

**-Si no te quedas por las buenas...LO HARAS POR LAS MALAS!- Grito Itachi a la vez que formaba un grupo de sellos-****Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!**

**Ssuke observaba impresionado, sin duda la magestuosidad de la tecnica era digna de su hermano. Itachi rapidamente dejo salir en la totalidad el fuego de la tecnica mas de inmediato dio un buen salto y una especie de patada en el aire que Sasuke no comprendio hasta 2 segundos despues cuando el arbol parecia haber recibido un gran impacto que Sasuke no le vio venir.**

**-Ya deja de hacerte el tonto! -Dijo Itachi parado delante del arbol.**

**De inmediato un sonoro "Polf" hizo aparecer a Aoshi quien habia impactado notablemente en el arbol, en su rostro tenia la clara marca de la patada recibida por Uchiha- Maldita sea... en verdad no queria llegar a esto...**

**-Quiero que me digas por que quieres irte otra vez...-dijo con toatal seriedad el lider del anbu, Tenshi bajo la cabeza y quedo en silencio por unos instantes.**

**-Tu... nunca creiste en el trabajo de equipo...-Dejo salir el del del clan tenshi sin levantar la vista**

**Itachi arqueo una ceja en seña de pregunta- ¿Acaso aun quieres ir por el? -Pregunto mientras le cogia por la ropa- AUN QUIERES DESPERDICIAR TU VIDA INTENTANDO CONVENCERLE!- Aoshi no contesto- Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo por el...**

**Itachi desvio nuevamente la vista pero esta vez hacia la profundidad del bosque**

**-Sasuke... Tal parece que se acercan dos personas...-****Sasuke descendio dela arbol de un salto- Ve encargate yo me ocupo de Tenshi...**

**Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza, dejo a Ryugen sentado en la parte baja del arbol luego se adentro en el bosque. sin duda podia sentir la presencia de quien se acercaba, tenia un chakra bastante escandaloso como si realmente quisiera ser descubierto, por alguna razon Sasuke sentia que le conocia aunque le dolia la cabeza cuando trataba de pensar de quien se trataba... " A quien pertenecia este chakra.."**

**-Valla siempre en el lugar indicado... Sasuke -kun... -dijo una voz masculina que acababa de llegar.**

**-En verdad parecia que querias que alguien se percate de tu presencia... ¿Quien rayos eres? -Pregunto Sasuke a la vez que volteaba. **

**Se trataba de un hombre bastante cubierto conropas oscuras, Sasuke tambien noto que el tipo llevaba a una persona en brazos, mas no supo distingir de quien se trataba.**

**-Me parece muy triste que no me recuerdes... nuestro maestro esta muy triste por que no le invitaste a tu boda... hubiesemos venido encantados...**

**-Dejate de tonterias y muestrate!- Exigio Sasuke poniendose bastante serio**

**-Esta bien... -Dijo el hombre bajando a la carga que tenia en brazos, Sasuke de inmediato se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.**

**-¿Que rayos haces con Blondy?**

**-Oh! te refieres al chico... me parecio muy interesante es por eso que decidi reclutarlo... -Decia mientras se deshacia de las prendas que le cubrian el rostro y dejandolas caer a la rama del arbol- ... Sasuke -kun...**

**Sasuke retrocedio un pequeño paso -No puede ser... tu eres... Kabuto... -Completo lo mas firme que pudo.**

**Kabuto sonrio- Tal parece que por fin te has acordado de mi... Sasuke.**

* * *

Por fin Capitulo 21, que les parecio? Itachi esta enfrascado en una buena pelea... y yo que soy el hokage estoy aun en un sueño terrible.. buah... y aun amenaza con usar sus tecnicas de grado mayor...Sera que podre llegar a tiempo? -Naruto

**Capitulo 22: Tsukiyomi y Amaterasu**** Vs Tecnicas de grado S**

**Lucha entre viejos amigos!**

**

* * *

**

Listo capitulo 21, arriba, agradezco el apoyo en el fic de tiro erotico, ja tal parece que tomo acogida mas rapido espero y continuemos asi, en verdad que disfruto escribir para ustedes, bye!

Pd:Les debo el openning y ending de la tercera temporada, aun trabajo en ello.


	22. lucha entre viejos amigos

**Konoha NG: **

**El frió sol me golpea cada mañana**

**Tu sombría mirada en el espejo queda reflejada**

**Las cadenas de tu destino se abren hoy**

**El tiempo es silencioso...**

**No sabes lo feliz que soy cuando te veo reír**

**Déjame ser tus alas, para volar a tu felicidad**

**Las cosas cambian día a día ¿Eso lo sabes... no?**

**Aquello que te lastimo en el pasado... ,as fuerte te hizo hoy.**

**Aun yo recuerdo aquella sonrisa en ti**

**Mas brillante que el sol de verano**

**OH Si! Aquel lindo verano... que nos reíamos los dos**

**Vuelve a mi, se feliz... te necesito yo aquí.**

**Chapter 22: Tsukiyomi Vs Tecnicas de grado S/ Lucha de viejos amigos**

**-Kabuto... –Dijo Sasuke sin creerse que aquel sujeto estaba delante suyo- Que rayos te crees que haces en este lugar... ¿Acaso... acaso Orochimaru...?- Sasuke no se atrevia a preguntar, la verdad que no sabia exactamente que habia sido de aquel tipo, despues de todo su memoria de lo ocurrido despues de que abandono Konoha hace años era muy borrosa. Kabuto observaba sonriente como Sasuke intentaba disimular su rostro de duda.**

**-¿Acaso no recuerdas que fue lo que paso Sasuke -kun... ?**

**-Silencio!- Grito Sasuke mientras se colocaba en posicion de ataque -No se como es que lograste entrar a la aldea pero no saldras de aqui... y mucho menos con ese chico...**

**Kabuto sonrio malignamente- En verdad que has crecido Sasuke -kun... el señor Orochimaru estaria encantado de volver a verte...**

**Al oir el nombre de ese tipo de inmediato el cuerpo se le paraliso a Sasuke "Ese tipo... aun esta vivo.." -se dijo sin querer creer en sus palabras ni en las de Kabuto**

**-Aun se nota que le temes... -dijo Kabuto divertido- Tal parese que tus amigos pudieron borrar de tu cabeza los momentos mas no las sensaciones...**

**-Callate! -Sasuke empezaba a sentirse sofocado, por alguna razon sabia que algo no iria bien si enfrentaba solo a Kabuto pero sabia tambien que no podia dejar que este se saliese con la suya y se llevase al chico. Algo tenia que ocurrirsele**

**Mientras Itachi y Aoshi ya se habian puesto de malas en el combate.**

**-Que ocurre Uchiha... ¿no me digas que te ocultas ...? -Preguntaba al aire el del clan de los angeles al no ver a su rival.**

**Itachi se hallaba en la copa de un arbol muy frondoso, observab con cautela a su ex compañero de equipo- Maldita sea... -dijo en voz tenue- .. si me llego a retrasar un poco mas en el salto...-****El lider del anbu desvio su vista levemente, su brazo derecho estaba levemente lastimado, esto habia sido producto de la tecnica de las tecnicas en combiancion de su rival- no hay duda que nada puedes hacer sin tus tecnicas base... Element y Tenshi no jutsu... no es asi? -Aumento desviando su mirada al arbol de enfrente dinde ahora se hallaba Aoshi.**

**-Ufff! pense que te habia dado en seri con el Tsubasa Yami no tenshi... -dijo algo decepsionado Aoshi- ...tal parece que sigues teniendo una velocidad un tanto mejor que la mia...**

**Itachi sonrio- No es que sea mas veloz que tu... y eso a sido siempre...**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Desde que ambos eramos gennins siempre te lo dicho... no es que sea mas rapido que tu... solo que puedo ver loq ue vas a hacer antes que lo hagas...**

**Aoshi fruncio el ceño- Ya me tienes hasta la mera con eso... pero supongo que siempre has tenido parte de razon... aunque Takuya tenia la razon en todo...- Al oir ello Itachi bajo la mirada levemente- ..que tu solo piensas en ti...**

**-No lo creas... -Respondio Itachi haciendo que Tenshi pose su vista en el- ... si fue ra asi ya te hubiese dejado ir hace un buen rato... creo que debes de retomar tu desicion, no por ti ni por mi... sino por tu hermano... -Aoshi abrio los ojos de manera enorme.**

**-Ryugen...**

**-A menos que quieras que crezca de una manera miserable debes quedarte a su lado... por que... no creo...**

**-No crees que...**

**Itachi levanto la vista- No creo que tengas la suerte de tener un hermano tan bueno como el mio que te perdone por lo que le harias!**

**Tenshi dio un brinco para alejarse de Itachi quien se le tiro encima a todo dar, y sin duda se llevo de encuentro al chico, tumbandolo del arbol ambos caian a gran velocidad al suelo.**

**-Que rayos estas haciendo Uchiha!- Gritaba Aoshi con una voz de notoria desesperacion intentando quitarse de encima a Itachi.**

**-Valla en serio que aun le temes a la sensacion de la muerte no es asi...- Por mas que lo intento Tenshi no pudo evitar el ver a Itachi directo a los ojos, fue entonces cuando este aprovecho la gran oportunidad que tenia-Tsukiyomi no jutsu!**

**Al instante aoshi parecia haberse transportado a otro lugar, era un terreno enorme pero completamente cubierto por llamas. Sin duda un calor insoportable- Esto es loq ue nos espera... -dijo la voz de Itachi desde la lejania- ... a los que hemos traicionado el vinculo de sangre de nuestros clanes y obligado a sufrir a los nuestros...**

**-Itachi! QUE RAYOS TE CREES**

**-Aqui solo pasaremos unas 72 horas.. entonces veremos si puedo convencerte o no de que te quedes aqui...**

**-Maldita sea... no creas que me vas a torturar por tanto tiempo... se que esta tecnica te debilita demasiado y entonces es tiempo para que conozcas una de las mias...**

**-Una de las tuyas...**

**-Una preciosa S... -Dijo de manera algo maligna Aoshi mientras observaba detenidamente a Itachi.**

**Itachi retrocedio instintivamenteun paso- Quieres decir un ataque prohibido del clan Tenshi...**

**Aoshi sonrio -Parece que sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando... Debes saber que las tecnicas de grado A son casi 100 por ciento efectivas...**

**Itachi afirmo con la cabeza, recordando las palabras que habia oido de Ryugen hace un tiempo- Las de grado A... una tecnica de alto riezgo, con un rango de mortalidad de un98.9 por ciento...**

**-Valla... tal parece que estas bien informado- Dijo poniendose bastante serio el del clan Tenshi- Entonces... debes saber que las de grado S no tienen rango alguno de error... y son totalmente mortales... se dice que ningun miembro de mi clan las ha usado dos veces...**

**Las miradas de los dos muchachos se encontraron,la seriedad deellas era plena no habia duda que ninguno iba a retroceder.**

**Mientras mas profundo en el bosque se habia dsatado una gran lucha entre el Sannin y Kabuto.**

**-En serio que has crecido y mejorado... Sasuke -kun... antes no podias ni igualarme...**

**-CIERRA EL PICO!- Gritó Sasuke cuando por tercera vez fallaba el intento de impactar a Kabuto seriamente.**

**-Pero tal parece que aun... no es suficiente -Dijo el tipo impactando levememte a Sasuke en un brazo, mas de inmediato este se decolgo. Sasuke dio un brinco alejandose de Kabuto.**

**-Maldita sea... -Se dijo- y ahora que...**

**-Uuuu... Sasuke -kun... Estas peleando algo desesperado... no hagas quedar mal a los Sannin, despues de todo Orochimaru -sama tambien fue uno...**

**-QUE TE CALLES! -Volvio a gritar Sasuke, el chico se habia dado cuenta de que en aquel momento no se hallaba en la mejr de las condiciones, sin duda el dia le habia quitado energia y ni que decir de lo que habia habido luego de la ceremonia. Por otro lado sabia que de alguna manera su cuerpo se sentia afectado por la sola presencia de Kabuto, el sudor que empezaba a correr de manera desmedurada por su rostro y pecho se lo hacia saber.**

**-Esta bien... -Dijo Kabuto como respondiendo la peticion de Sasuke- ...pero entonces dejare que hablen mis tecnicas...-****Sasuke no tuvo tiempo para protegerse puesto que Kabuto se le lanzo encima y arremetio con una gran cantidad de golpes sucesivos, por el momento solo podia protegerse del desenfrenado ataque con un brazo- Que te pasa eres un Sannin,no? Defiendete! **

**Sasuke hizo unmovimiento rapido y logro alejarse un tanto de su atacante, recordo como hacia tantos años habia visto a Haku hacer sellos con una mano, nucalo habia intentado antes pero no era el momento para dudar. Rapidamentey teniendo por encima sus habilidades naturales Sasuke logro hacer el juego de sellos necesarios en el momento justo en el que Kabuto se dirigia hacia el- Katon... Karyu no Jutsu !**

**Kabuto sonrio -Suiton Mitsuiryu no Jutsu!**

**Ambos ataques chocaron y ambos desaparecieron en el aire, Sasuke no se lo podia creer**

**-Crees que no se contrarestar tu ataque mas comun despues de que entrenamos juntos por tanto tiempo... Ademas... tengo un pequeño regalo por parte del señor Orochimaru para ti... -Decia mientras se acercab lentamente.**

**La mirada de Sasuke paraceia perderse a la vez que sus ojos notaban como una especie de resplandor era emitido de la diestra de Kabuto, de golpe un onmenso dolor le invadio desde la parte posterior del cuello y se expandia obligandolo a doblegarse en el suelo.**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito el desesperado Uchiha**

**-Tal parece que aunque te trajeron de regreso nunca pudieron quitartelo... ¿No es asi?- Pregunto de manera burlona Kabuto. Sasuke no ponia contestar, era basyante nototrio que el sello habia empezado a expanderse y aquello no era una buena señal.**

**-"No quiero tu poder" -Se decia- "No deseo depender de ti..." " No quiero ser el juguete de ese tipo" " No quiero volver a traicionar a mis amigos"... NO DEJARE QUE ME CONTROLES!**

**El grito de Sasuke dejo salir una tremenda cantidad de chakra la cual le rodeaba, Kabuto se impresiono por la accion de Sasuke y retrocedio levemente cubriendose el rostro con uno de sus brazos- Tal parece que aun sigues siendo muy terco... no me sorprende que quieras luchar contra el sello...**

**-DEJALO EN PAZ! -Grito una voz femenina que distrajo a Kabuto a la vez que este recibia el ataque de un shuriken en el brazo.**

**El de cabello platino volteo con la mirada llena de ira al lugar de donde habia provenido la voz y la fijo en la chica que se hallaba alli de pie- Estas muerta... -Fue lo que dijo antes de tomar impulso y lanzarse sobre aquella que le habia atacado.**

**Itachi cayo pesadamente sobre su rodilla derecha, de inmediato el efecto del Tsukiyomi se desvanecio, con mucho esfuerzo levanto la vista hacia Aoshi quien se hallaba de pie a unos 2 metros de él -...Como... pudiste... -Dijo de manera entrecortadael lider del anbu con notable dificultad.**

**Tenshi sonrio -Te lo dije... estas tecnicas no tienen rango de er... -Se detuvo de golpe. Su cara mostraba un dolor sin limite, y al igual que Itachi se dejo caer en una rodilla- Rayos... en verdad... era la primera vez que usaba esta tecnica... -Dijo dejando caer unas cuantas gitas de sangre de su boca.**

**-En verdad que tanto quieres... ir con el...**

**-Callate... el siempre fue como un hermano para mi... y tu siempre lo ridiculisaste... nunca me entenderias...¿Pero que estas haciendo?- Para sorpresa de Aoshi Itachi se intentaba poner de pie, pero sin conseguirlo aun- No seas idiota... no tardaras en sentir el verdadero efecto de la tecnica... tus huesos se romperan... y tus canales de chakra seran bloqueados...**

**-No me interesa... -Dijo Itachi logrando pararse con dificultad- ...solo no voy a permitir que traiciones la confianza que hemos puesto en ti... ¿Por que no volteas un poco?-****Aoshi giro la cabeeza, de pie al lado del arbol se hallaba Ryugen, estaba jadeando bastante y observaba la escena sin creerselo- Vas a ...traicionarle...**

**-Ryu... gen... -Dijo con esfuerzo el mayor de los Tenshi observando incredulo- se supone... que no despertarias... hasta dentro de mucho...**

**-Yo... no conozco el dolor de las tecnicas del clan... hermano. Puedo resistir muy bien cualquier dolor y eso incluye la tecnica que me hicistes...**

**-¿Que piensas hacer ahora? Aoshi... despues de utilizar una tecnica de Grado S y no haberme detenido...**

**Ryugen dio un paso hacia atras al oir lo que Itachi habia dicho- Tecnica de grado S... -Dijo con una cara de espanto terrible- Eso... no es posible...**

**-Que te pasa... hermanito... -dijo dejando caer nuevamente unos chorros de sangre de su boca- ..no crees que tu hermano mayor sea capaz de hacer una tecnica de tan buen nivel...**

**-NO SEAS IDIOTA! -Grito el chico a la vez que se acercaba a donde Aoshi- LAS TECNICAS DE GRADO S ESTAN PROHIBIDAS POR QUE NADIE A VIVIDO DESPUES DEN USARLAS!**

**Tanto Itachi como Aoshi intercambiaron miradas de preocupacion, mas al instante el del clan Tenshi parecia haber perdido todas sus fuerzas y empezo a caer al suelo. Ryugen se apresuro a sujetarke e Itachi se propuso el darle alcanze mas al dar un paso se quedo de piedra.**

**-Uchiha que espera para ayu... -Ryugen detuvo sus palabras al ver que de igualmanera que su hermano Itachi se desplomaba al suelo mas este sin que nada le detenga- Uchiha... Itachi... Itachi -sama!**

**-Maldita sea... -Dijo entredientes Itachi- En verdad todos los huesos de mi cuerpo estan...**

**-No intente moverse... -Dijo Ryugen dejando a Aoshi a un lado y acercandose a Itachi- ...ire por ayuda... yo no creo que pueda curarle...**

**-ohhh... En verdad no crees poder hacerlo...**

**Ryugen volteo la cabeza- No puede ser...**

**-Que ocurre... chico... -Susurro Itachi sin poder saber lo que ocurria.**

**-Ocurre Itachi... -Dijo la voz de Aoshi- ..que no todo sale segun lo que parece.**

**Ryugen fruncio el ceño- Ya veo... fue una tecnica de grado A, la disfrasaste lo suficiente y fingiste el caer para que nos confiaramos...**

**Aoshi sonrio- Eres muy bueno sacando conclusiones... Sabia que Itachi no se dejaria caer hasta que supiese que me tendria...**

**-Pero... Aun asi... te afecto...**

**El mayor de los Tenshi se aproximo a su hermano menor- Es cierto... tu tienes esa habilidad obtenida por estupidez, tu no sientes mucho dolor con las tecnicas del clan... cosa contraria que pasa conmigo...**

**-En ese caso...- Concluyo Ryugen tomando una posicion de defensa y ataque a la vez- No te dejare pasar ni irte a ningun lado...**

**-Pero de que hablas... hermanito menor... yo ya te he derrotado...**

**Sin el mas previo movimiento el menor cayo al suelo fuertemente. Itachi hizo un intento inutil por moverse pero nada pudo hacer- Que le hiciste a tu hermano...**

**-Tranquilo, ya me esperaba que se levantase antes de tiempo... por eso me las habia arreglado para que la tecnica tenga un efecto somnifero en el... pero tal parece que tardeo un poco... -Dijo agachandose y tomando a Itachi por el cabello- Sabes... creo qeu podria irme ahora mismo... pero los años en el Akatsuki me han vuelto algo... sanguinario... no crees?**

**-Y que piensas... hacer ahora...****¿Vas a matarme?-pregunto Itachi con la consigna de saber de antemano la respuesta.**

**-Pues eso creo que seria... -Decia ala vez que tomaba su kunei y le levantaba, mas un arma ajena le hizo perder la suya.**

**-Deja a mi padre en paz!**

**Itachi reconocio la voz de inmediato, se trataba de Yuki quien se hallaba a unos pasos de Aoshi.**

**-Mira nada mas Itachi... -Dijo el tipo levantando la cabeza de Itachi por los cabellos para que pudiese ver a Yuki- ...es tu engreido quien te ha venido a ver...**

**Itachi no podia hacer nada, podia ver la cara de espanto que tenia el chico, sin duda la apariencia que debia tenr en ese momento debia ser muy mala, sabia que Yuki era apenas un Gennin y a pesar de lo habilidoso que el sabia que era, nada iba a poder hacer contra Aoshi.**

**-Yuki... por favor...huye... -Susurro vagamente Itachi**

**-Lo has oido chico... obedece a tu padre...**

**Yuki, al contrario de lo que tanto Itachi como Aoshi pensaron, se paro firmemente delante del duo- No pienso moverme de aqui... un ninja debe proteger lo que es importnte para uno... y usted... esta lastimando a mi persona importante.**

**Aoshi dejo caer a Itachi y dio unos pasos hacia Yuki, el chico llevo su mano derecha a la parte posterior para tomar algun arma, pero fue detenido por Tenshi**

**-Eres... como te lo digo... MUY DEBIL -Al oir ello Itachi se penso lo peor.**

**-DEJALO TENSHI! NUNCA TE PERDONARE SI LE HACES ALGO!**

**-Que no me perdonaras si le hago daño...- Repitio levantando al chico del suelo por el cuello. Yuki pataleaba intentando safarse de las manos de Tenshi- ...pero que podria hacerle...- Las intenciones de Aoshi sin duda habian variado desde su deseo de abandonar pasificamente la villa, el dio hacia Itachi le habia dominado por completo y el sabia que lo que mas apresiaba Uchiha era a aquel ser tan fragil que tenia en sus manos en aquel momento- Tu quisiste ser un ninja, eh? chico... -Yuki no respondio puesto que aun intentaba soltarse de las manos de Tenshi-...entonces vas a morir como un ninja...**

**-Yo no quiero... -Dijo de golpe la voz del chico- ... no quiero ser un ninja... si eso quiere decir que voy a acabar siendo tan despreciable como un tipo como tu...**

**Aoshi apreto con mas fuerza al chico- Eres un...- Empezo a decir a la vez que observaba al chico,aquel cabello oscuro ylos brillantes ojos azules que le miraban con odio le recordaban a su hermano que estaba a poca distancia en el piso, pero mas aun le recordaba a si mismo. Sin mucho mas le dejo caer al suelo- No tengo por que perder mi tiempo aqui... -dijo volteando hacia donde estaba Itachi- No hay manera que te recuperes pronto... pero creo que la esposa de tu hermano tal vez podria ayudarte un poco... aunque solo los del clan Tenshi sabrian curarte, y ya oiste a mi hermanito... el no es bueno en esas cosas...- Esta vez desvio la mirada a Yuki quien tocia un poco por la presion que habia tenido en la garganta- Mas te vale chico que no te mueras... y a ti Uchiha... cuida bien de mis hermanos...**

**Dicho esto se marcho connun leve "Plop", Itachi comprendio que habia preferido no llegar a mas, pero no habia entendido lo que habia querido decir con "sus" hermanos.**

**-Padre... -Dijo Yuki acercandose a Itachi cn los ojos llenos de lagrimas-Estas muy herido...**

**Itachi forzo una sonrisa- No te preocupes, no rompio mi cuello ni nada muy importante... ahora lo que me preocupa es Sasuke... no pongas esa cara que ya eres un gennin...**

**-Soy un gennin, pero tu estas muy herido... yo... yo quiero curarte...**

**-No seas tonto... ya le has oido... -Refutaba mientras el chico colocaba sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Itachi- ...sera mejor que esperemos a que Sakura pueda hacer algo por...- Para sorpresa de Itachi podia sentir como un flujo de chakra le recorria el cuerpo de manera calida, tambien sentia que sus huesos crugian como reestructurandose por todos lados, en menos de tres minutos ya podia moverse como en la mañana. Cuando Yuki retiro las manos del cuerpo de Itachi este se sento lentamente-...como es que tu... puedes hacer algo asi...**

**El chico se encogio de hombros- No lo se... solo pense que si lo intentaba... -Dejo salir un bostezo- Podria... a..yu.. dar...te... -Concluyo cayendose sobre Itachi profundamente dormido.**

**El Uchiha sonrio levemente "Me ha salvado" Se dijo mientras acariciaba la cabellera del gennin- No puede ser que seas... el hermano de mi mejor amigo y a la vez de mi peor enemigo... Yuki -kun...**

**Unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la rama del arbol, Kabuto blandia con fuerza el kunei introdiciendolo en el brazo de Sasuke.**

**-Valla... te has movido rapido para proteger a la chica... pero ahora ya no puedes usar ningun brazo...**

**-Sasuke-sensei... -Dijo desesperada Ayumi detras de Sasuke- Yo... yo lo segui por... Akito**

**-Ya lo se... pero en estos casos en verdad me haces recordar a Sakura... siempre hay que estar protegiendoles...**

**-Y ene so tienes mucha experiencia no es cierto Sasuke -kun... -Dijo divertido Kabuto mientras lamia la sangre que habia quedado en el kunei- ... y tal parece que has logrado hacer que el sello se detenga...**

**-Ayumi... -Susurro Sasuke volteando la cabeza levemente- ...tu ve por Akito yo me encarg de este sujeto, pero la prioridad es tu hermano...**

**-pero... Sasuke -sensei usted esta...**

**-Ya te lo dije... la prioridad es tu hermano...**

**La chica afirmo con la cabeza. Pero Kabuto lo noto de inmediato- No crean que les voy a permitir que me quiten a nuestro nuevo proyecto tan pronto...**

**-Ayumi aprovecha ahora!- Grito Sasuke lanzandose sobre Kabuto con un cabezaso. Ayumi salto al arbol donde estab su hermano y se dispuso a tomarlo pero para su sorpresa Kabuto aparecio delante de ella y le propino unfuerte golpe que la hizo salir disparada.**

**-AHHHH!- Grito la chica ates de estrellarse contra un arbol y quedar tendida.**

**Sasuke al oir el grito desvio la mirada y noto que el otro Kabuto tomaba al chico y se lo llevaba- Maladito Kabuto! Acaso piensas hacer que el bushin hagatu trabajo sucio?**

**Kabuto sonrio- Eso ya lo veremos... quien hace el trabajo sucio- Con un rapido movimiento de ****la mano el del sonido clavo su kunei en el hombro de Sasuke, este dio un fuerte grito y cayo de espaldas impulsado por Kabuto quien no soltaba el arma hundiendola mas por un buen momento, haciendo tiempo para que el otro huya conel chico- Pobre de ti... hoy no volveras a casa, y tu pobre esposa se despertara esperndo verteal ladosuyo mañana...**

**-Ni de broma... -Dijo Sasuke con dificultad intentando quitarse a Kabuto de encima- ...si muero hoy... estoy seguro que Sakura me seguira hasta el infierno... Ademas... no te creas... Que tu tampoco volveras donde Orochimaru esta noche...**

**Kabuto intento entender lo que Sasuek queria decir, pero no tuvo tiempo pues una esfera de energia le impacto fuertemente y le hizo alejarse de Sasuke.**

**-Lo lamento Sasuke... no pude llegar antes... -Dijo Naruto**

**-Como siempre... siendo Hokage o no... llegas tarde...eres todo un Uzuratonkachi...**

**-Kabuto sera mejor que des por vencido... yo el mismisimo Hokage he venido para darte tu... -Naruto se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de Kabuto, acto seguido este desaparecio en un sonoro Plop, el Hokage desvio su vista hacia Sasuke- ..era un bushin...**

**-Eso quiere decir que el real fue quien se llevo al chico... Tenemos que.. -Dijo Sasuke intentando ponerse en pie.**

**-Tranquilo Sasuke... ESCUADRON ANBU!-Grito Naruto y varios anbu aparecieron de entre los arboles- Traigan a ese chico de regreso!-****Los anbus afirmaron con la cabeza y de inmediato amrcharon tras el obsetivo- No te preocupes Sasuke estaras bien...**

**-Eso espero... pero lo que importa es recuperar a ese chico**


	23. El mañana que nos sonrie amargamente

**Konoha NG: **

**El frió sol me golpea cada mañana**

**Tu sombría mirada en el espejo queda reflejada**

**Las cadenas de tu destino se abren hoy**

**El tiempo es silencioso...**

**No sabes lo feliz que soy cuando te veo reír**

**Déjame ser tus alas, para volar a tu felicidad**

**Las cosas cambian día a día ¿Eso lo sabes... no?**

**Aquello que te lastimo en el pasado... ,as fuerte te hizo hoy.**

**Aun yo recuerdo aquella sonrisa en ti**

**Mas brillante que el sol de verano**

**OH Si! Aquel lindo verano... que nos reíamos los dos**

**Vuelve a mi, se feliz... te necesito yo aquí.**

**CAPITULO 23: EL MAÑANA QUE NOS SONRIE AMARGAMENTE**

**Konoha sin duda es una de las aldeas ninjas que mas popularidad tiene en el peligroso mundo de los Shinobis, ya sea por la gran cantidad de misiones que se realizan en esta aldea o por la gran hospitalidad y tranquilidad que caracteriza a la aldea en si.**

**-ATRAPEN A ESE MOCOSO!**

**...Esta bien no siempre. Un chiquillo de cabello rubio doblo una esquina corriendo a toda velocidad seguidamente un gran grupo de chuunnins y jounnins hicieron lo mismo en persecución del chico.**

**-Detente allí, enano!**

**-Ni loco me paro IDIOTAS!**

**El grupo de ninjas siguieron al chico pasando frente a una cerca mas al alejarse una tela se desprendió de las maderas dejando al descubierto al rubio.**

**-En serio que son tontos... –Se dijo mientras salía del lugar sin preocupación, mas de inmediato choco con una persona.**

**-¿Qué rayos piensas que estas haciendo... U-ZU -MA -KI?-El rubio retrocedió unos pasos pero fue tomado por el chaleco color naranja- ¿A dónde piensas ir?**

**-Iruka –sensei...-Dijo de manera nerviosa el chico-...Esto yo... Pues sin duda iba a ir a clases... –Dijo el chico afirmando con una expresión seria en su rostro.**

**-Claro... ENTONCES DEJA DE CAUSARLE PROBLEMAS A TODO EL MUNDO!**

**Momentos después Iruka y su aprendiz llegaban delante de la puerta de un aula en cuyo interior había un ruido terrible- Bueno... –Dijo bajándolo en la entrada- ...este es el aula que te corresponde, estoy seguro que te llevaras bien con todos... yo tengo que irme...**

**-El rubio observo de reojo a Iruka- Como si no me llevara bien con todo el mundo- Iruka prefirió no contestar y desapareció con un PLOF. El rubio asomo su cabeza levemente por la ventana del aula, había muchos jóvenes postulantes a ninjas allí adentro, pero ahora solo podía entrar a aquel lugar.**

**La puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar al chico de vestimenta naranja, las miradas de todos se posaron en el, algunos sin duda lo miraban extrañados, otros comentaban sobre el, mas otros lo pasaban por alto. El chico recién llegado paseo su vista por el aula, no conocía a nadie en aquel lugar, su mirada azul clara recorrió el aula unas tres veces antes de detenerse en una chica de cabello azul que le miraba con una mirada platinada. La chica le sonrió levemente gesto que el rubio devolvió, y en definitiva se disponía a acercarse a la chica cuando alguien le tomo por el brazo.**

**-Oye chico naranja... -Le dijo un chico que se notaba bastante mas grande y mayor que el- No se si lo sabes pero un ninja no puede ser tan llamativo...**

**-Oh... eso es cierto, pero lo que use un ninja no imposibilita sus habilidades...-Respondio Sonriendo el rubio.**

**-Eres nuevo... ¿no es así? Es la primera vez que te veo en la academia...**

**El rubio afirmo con la cabeza- Es la primera vez que vengo a la academia ninja, estuve entrenando en casa...**

**-Ya veo... y tu eres...**

**El rubio sonrio, sin duda estaba esperando esa pregunta rapidamente levanto la mano derecha y con el pulgar se señalo a si mismo- Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto...-****Al oir las palabras del chico los que estaban mas cerca de el empezaron a reirse sin disimular lo mas minimo posible la accion- ..que se les hace tan gracioso...- Dijo arrastrando las palabras con algo de enojo.**

**-Si claro tu eres Uzumaki Naruto... **

**-Ohh lo sentimos tanto Hokage -sama... no queriamos inportunarle...-Se mofo uno de los chicos que se acababan de acercar en grupo.**

**-Es cierto tal vez se le ofrezca algo... tal vez desee a alguna chica del salon... -Se mofo uno mas**

**El rubio hacia fuerte presion con los puños, el no queria estar alli para empezar y ahora tenia que soportar las tonterias de ese monton de niñatos impertinentes- No nesecito a ninguna chica ofrecida... yo podria conseguir la que quisiera con solo acercarme...-Declaro de manera firme ante las burlas que aumentaron despues de ello.**

**-Si claro.. Naruto- sama... -Corto divertido el primer chico con el que habia estado hablando- ..entonces por que no lo vemos en accion...- La totalidad del grupo afirmo con la cabeza aun riendose. El rubio salio del grupo y se dirigio con paso firme a la chica de cabello azul que le habia sonreido hace poco.**

**Antes de hacer nada volteo la cabeza levemente para darse cuenta que era observado por el grupo, el rubio fruncio el ceño y luego coloco una expresion algo interesante- Disculpa que te distraiga de tu lectura... -Le dijo a la chica con lo que esta levanto la vista del libro que tenia entre las manos-... pero...me preguntaba si te molestaria el acompañarme a casa despues de clases y pasar la noche conmigo...**

**La totalidad del aula esperaba que la joven le diera un buen bofeton al imprudente muchacho, pero en su lugar la chica sonrio amablemente- Esta bien no tengo ningun problema... -Respondio de manera muy natural.**

**El rubio le sonrio algo nervioso a la chica antes de que esta volviese a meterse en su lectura, seguidamente el rubio descendio hasta llegar a donde estaban los sorprendidos muchachos que hasta hace poco se burlaban de el.**

**-Eres genial! -Exclamo uno de los chicos al ver vover al rubio, este movia la mano derecha de lado a lado.**

**-No es nada, no es nada- Decia contento del resultado de su accion.**

**-Valla tal parece que tenemos todo un conquistador en la clase...- Dijo una voz que el rubio conocia bien mas no habia notado la presencia de su portador en el aula.**

**-Miren! -Grito una chica muy atractiva desde la parte trasera del aula- Es Uchiha -kun! -Aumento señalando la entrada de la puerta.**

**En efecto en la puerta del aula se hallaba un muchacho que vestia las ropas del clan Uchiha con el tipico polo azulino que sin duda llevaba el abanico bicolor detras. El rubio se puso nervioso al notarlo, mas cuando este inicio su camino hacia el.**

**-Que tal NA-KU-RU- Dijo el Uchiha puntualisando en cada silaba del nombre de quien tenia delante. Las miradas de los jovenes se posaron en el rubio.**

**-No me llames asi!-Gritó- Mi nombre es Naruto!**

**-Oye... ¿Es que acaso ustedes se conocen?**-Pregunto uno de los jovenes.

**-Claro que nos conocemos... -Declaro Uchiha- ...nuestros padres son amigos desde que eran gennis, es imposible que el hijo de un Sannin y del Hokage de la aldea no se conozcan...**

**-Cierra el pico Sasky! **

**Las miradas de todos en el aula habian cambiado- Entonces... es...es... el hijo del Hokage...- los murmullos corrian por todo el aula**

**-Oye por que siempre tienes que venir a malograrme la fiesta eh?- Pregunto Nakuru a Sasky notablemente molesto. Este no parecia muy interesado en dar respuesta alguna.**

**-Pero ademas de ser hijo del Hokage...-Dijo una vez mas el chico con el que Nakuru habia estado hablando- ... es muy bueno con las chicas...**

**La aceptacion general no se hizo esperar. Mas el Uchiha despelgo una gran sonrisa-Claro..claro...eso es algo que hasta yo puedo hacer... (shock por parte de las feminas del Aula)... mas aun si me quiero ligar con mi hermana... no es cierto Uzumaki?**

**Las gotas de sudor empezaron a correr por la frente del rubio a la vez que en general los muchachos del aula se le lanzaban encima, tras el engaño descubierto.**

**-Naruto-sama... -Dijo la voz de Iruka inrrumpiendo en el despacho del Hokage, el cual estaba plagado de papeles por firmar, mas ni por ningun lugar señales del Hokage. **

**Iruka sonrio... sabia donde estaba, asi que no dudo en asomar su cabeza fuera de una de las ventanas del despacho y en efecto el lider de la aldea de la Hoja se hallaba recostado fuera de la ventana, dormido. Iruka salio por la misma haciendo el menor ruido del caso y se sento al lado de Naruto. El maestro no pudo evitar el observar tiernamente a quien tenia al lado,aunque ahore era mucho mas grande y llevaba ciertos vendajesrecordaba perfectamente las veces que Naruto habia fugado de clases y causado innumerables problemas durante su estancia en la academia, y ahora desde hacia bastante tiempo era el lider de la aldea, sin duda un sueño que habia cumplido.**

**Mas a pesar de ello la vida de aquel que dirigia la aldea estaba marcada por diferentes situaciones que habian acontecido, la mas reciente y la mas notoria en el cuerpo del Hokage habia sido la guerra que habian tenido contra la aldea de la niebla. Desde siempre aquella aldea se habia llevado mal con cuanta aldea pudiese, hace 8 años se habia desatado una terible guerra, la cual habia cobrado la vida de varios ninjas valiosos, y en si de incondicionables amigos y personas de valor; a pesar de ello el Hokage habia logrado firmar un tratado de paz con aquella aldea logrando que las cosas esten muy calmadas por algunos años. Mas hacia apenas unas semanas la aldea de la niebla decidio romper aquel tratado y ataco una vez mas la aldea de la hoja, esta vez Naruto no dudo en confiar en sus aliados, la aldea de la arena se hizo presente y con la direccion de los Kages de ambas villas y el respaldo de los Sannin, los protectores de la aldea de la Hoja la villa de niebla retrocedio, pero esto no les hizo retirarse, el punto critico se dio en el momento en el que la villa atacante decidio poner en peligro la vida de los aldeanos desprotegidos, sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto uso los poderes del Kyubi para enfrentar el ataque y proteger la aldea, asi mismo el Kazekage en control del Shukaku se encargo de darle su merecido a la elite de ataque enemigo. Acabado el combate, y sin nada que poder hacer los de la niebla se rindieron y aceptaron el tratado de no acercamiento a las aldeas aliadas.**

**Iruka sonrio al darse cuenta del buen trabajo que habia hecho Naruto, el rubio se veia relajado mientras descansaba al aire libre, el viento jugueteaba con su cabello y con los vendajes mal atados de su cabeza. Lentamente el Hokage levanto la diestra y la dirigio a su rostro para frotar sus ojos- Iruka... ¿Ocurre algo...? -Pregunto sin verle siquiera.**

**-Lamento despertale... Hokage -sama... pero es que ya han dado inicio las clases...**

**Naruto abrio los ojos, aquellos brillantes ojos azules se posaron en aquel que habia sido su maestro hace tanto- ...Ya le habia dicho que no me gusta que me trates asi... Iruka-sensei... Pero en fin... ¿Como van las cosas?**

**Iruka estiro una mano para ayudar a ponerse de pie al Hokage, este estiro la mano con la que momentos atras habia frotado sus ojos y con un leve impulso se puso en pie, Iruka le sonrio- Ya esta todo listo, solo falta que los lideres de los escuadrones y el Hokage se presenten para la ceremonia de apertura.**

**- Muy bien.. entonces que se les informe... ire a ponerme como es debido...**

**Diciendo ello el rubio entro por la ventana y se dirigio a un cuarto detras del despacho, Iruka solo lo vio cerrando la puerta. No habia duda que aquella sonrisa llena de vida de Naruto era capaz de llenar de vida a cualquiera y darle animos en cualquier circunstancia, mas el sensei sabia muy bien que cada dia era mayor el esfuerzo del Hokage por mostrar aquello, mas nada podia hacer Iruka por solucionarlo mas que darle el animo posible.**

**Unos momentos despues el patio de la academia ninja se hallaba llena de jovenes postulantes a gennin, asi mismo de sus padres y de una gran cantidadde maestros, poco a poco los grupos de estudio se fueron presentando aquellos eran integrados por alumnos de diferentes frecuencias de preparacion.**

**-Mi nombre es Iruka y sere el supervisor del grupo numero 25! -Se oyo la energica voz del sensei, seguida de aplausos de varios padres- .. mi grupo esta conformado por alumnos de un año de entrenamiento y novatos recien integrados... Ahora a presentarse ellos mismos... Los alumnos que ya llevan un año un paso al frente!**

**Al decir ello un grupo reducidose adelantoun poco, se hallaba en el grupo Sasky el cual no dejaba de obserbar de manera molestosaa Nakuru, tambien se hallaban un chico de cabello platinado quien permaneceia al lado de quien debia ser su gemela.**

**-Presentence ante la comunidad ninja!- Se oyo a todo dar la fuerte voz del Hokage desde el palco que se habia adecuado para el. Los alumnos en su totalidad dirigieron la vista hacia el lugar, en aquel sitio se hallaba ademas del Hokage tant Sakura como Sasuke, ambos sonreian al notar la presecia de su hijo en las primeras filas, asi mismo Itachi no parecia muy divertido al estar haciendo guardia detras del trio central.**

**Sasky dio un leve paso al frente, con lo que la mayoria de las chicas de su clase dieron varios suspiros- Mi nombre es Sasky Uchiha, 11 años, perteneciente al clan Uchiha, hijo mayor del capitan de la fuerza policial de la aldea y de la lider del escuadron medico de Konoha... los Sannin.**

**Sin duda la presentacion y el porte del chico dejaba anonadado a mas de uno, no habia duda que habia heredado el porte de su padre.**

**-Sin duda se parece a su padre... solo espero que no sea tan creido.. -Dijo Naruto divertido**

**-No te preocupes... es tan bueno como debe de serlo**

**Despues de unos cortos aplausos el chico de cabello platinado dio unos pasos alfrente seguido muy de cerca por la chica -Mi nombre es Akai... **

**-Y el mio es Aoi... -Corto su hermana**

**Ambos se miraron en complicidad, al empezar a hablar al mismo tiempo- ...Akai y Aoi Hatake, 11 años hijos del anterior Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja... y de la insuperable belleza de InoYamanaka**

**-Esa Ino cuando no haciendo es tipo de espectaculos...-Dijo Sakura observando como la rubia saltaba entre la multitud de padres para hacerse notar mientras duracen los aplausos de la gente para sus hijos.**

**-Eh... Naruto... -Susurro Sasuke acercando su cabeza al hokage- ¿Y Kakashi no ha ****venido?**

**Naruto nego con la cabeza- Lo hice llamar con bastante tiempo, incluso mande a Pakun, pero tal parece que esta muy metido en su mision... pero lo bueno es que puedo venir el año pasado cuando recien ingresaron sus hijos... de lo contrario...**

**-Se hubiesen sentido muy tristes... no es asi? -Corto Sakura preguntando**

**Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- ...Asi es, pero.. segun se ellos dos se han hechos muy buenos amigos de Sasky ¿****no es asi?**

**Los dos Sannin afirmaron con la cabeza- Creo que esos chicos pasan mas tiempo en nuestra casa y en la academia que en su casa...**

**Naruto se puso de pie y se acerco al borde del balcon, a pesar de estar algo lastimado y con las vendas notaba el calor en la mirada de loa aldeanos le propinaban, era muy diferente acomo era hace tantos años- Grupo 25 dirigio por el sensei Iruka, deben de saber que aquellos que acaban de presentarse son sus sempai ellos los ayudaran a alcanzar sus metas, por el lado de los nuevos tendran tiempo de presentarse en la sesion privada que tendran... Esfuersence para alcanzar sus metas, hagan que esta aldea este orgullosa de tenrlos como futuros ninjas!**

**Luego de elllo prosigieron a presentarse algunos alumnos mas del grupo de Iruka los cuales tambien habian estado en la acadia durante un año, mas no habian salido tan resaltante como los primeros. Acabado el discurso de bienvenida los academicos se dirigeron a sus aulas, en el grupo 25 se oian cuchicheos por todos lados, las chicas recien ingresadas no dejaban de hablar de lo bien que lucia Sasky y lo lindo que era el chico Hatake.**

**-No pense que nos tocara en el grupo de Iruka... -Dijo Akai sentandose al lado se Sasky- ... y mucho menos que nos tocara con tanta gente conocida -Aumento observando a Nakuru y saludandole con la mano- ¿Que tal?**

**El rubio movio la boca hacia un lado haciend un gesto algo descortez- Nada fuera de lo normal...**

**-Tranquilo Naku-chan... -Dijo Sasky divertido por la reaccion molesta del chico- ...Pronto vendra alguien con el cual te divertiras...- Al oir ello la cara de Nakuru dio un leve cambio, mas justo entonces la puerta del aula se abrio y dejo pasar primero a Naruto seguido de Iruka y Sasuke. De inmediato los tres alumnos mas antiguos se pusieron en posicion de respeto, casi al mismo tiempo los demas imitaron su accion.**

**-No necesitan hacer eso... -Dijo Naruto sonriendo a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo al lado de los chicos- ¿****Que les parece si nos presentamos? -Algunos intercambiaron miradas- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto... me encanta el ramen y no se lo digan a nadie... -Dijo en voz baja- pero pronto cumplire los 30...-****Un pequeño grupo de risas se oyo en el aula- Me gusto mucho la presentacion de los tres sempai de su grupo, ademas que son hijos de amigos mios... -Dijo volteando levemente a ver a Sasuke- Ahora quieren presentarse alguno de ustedes?**

**El silencio invadio el aula, Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a esa reaccion, durante los ultimos años habia sido muy similar**

**-Yo creo que aqui hay alguien que quiere hacerlo... -Dijo Sakura entrando al aula con dos niños, uno delante de ella y otro en sus brazos. ****Nakuru al ver al segundo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-Esta bien... -Dijo Naruto aceptando lo que Sakura acababa de decir.**

**El primero dio unos pasos alejandose de Sakura, el cabello oscuro y las ropas azulinas le delataban, Akai dio un leve codazo a Sasky- No sabia que tus hermanos ya iban a venir...**

**El Uchiha encogio los hombros- Yo no se que andan pensando mis padres...**

**-Mi nombre es Iruki Uchiha, tengo 10 años, soy hermnao menor de Sasky... pero eso no quiere decir que no sea mejor que el... -Dijo el chico dandose aires de superioridad, Sasky apoyo su mano derecha sobre su rostro y la deslizo suavemente.**

**-No puedo creer que sea asi de engreido... -Dijo el mayor de los jovenes Uchiha, dandose cuenta que que la mayoria del aula empezaba reir por lo dicho a boca de su hermano menor. Las miradas de los dos hermanos se cruzaron, sus ojos eran tan brillantes y verdes como los de su madre, mas el resto de su apariencia era casi identica a la de su padre.**

**Naruto se puso de pie y cargo al recien llegado levantandolo del suelo, al hacerlo este se sonrojo-Naruto-sama... ¿Que esta haciendo?**

**-Pues no me creia que tu ya fueses a venir... -Dijo el hokage sonriendo y bajando al chico- bien, ya que nadie mas quiere presentarse... yo los presentare... -Aumento señalando a un chico en la esquina del salon- Aquel joven de cabello largo y ojos claros... -Al oir su descripcion el chico se puso de pie- ...Tu eres...Renji Hyuga... -El chico afirmo con la cabeza- ...continua...**

**-RenjiHyuga, 10 años heredero de las tecnicas del clan Hyuga...**

**-Bien... Sasuke ¿a quien quisieses que presentemos?-pregunto el Hokage observando a Sasuke**

**-Umm ...Aquel chico de la gabardina y los lentes... -Respondio Sasuke señalandole con un movimiento de cabeza, este se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, Naruto guardo silencio, la verdad que no le conocia.**

**-Mi nombre es Beetle... -Dijo el chico aun con la reberencia- Aburame Beetle...**

**Al oir ello Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura dejaron salir una pequeña gota que les recorrio la cabeza- Eres... hijo de Shino?-Pregunto Sakura acomodando al niño que tenia cargado.**

**Beetle nego con la cabeza- No es asi, Shino Aburame es mi tio y mi sensei...**

**-Ya veo... -Puntualizo Iruka interviniendo en la platica- Segun supe sus padres desaparecieron en la lucha hace 8 años y desde entonces Shino se ha encargado de el... -Susurro el sensei en el oido del Hokage.**

**-Pues si te entreno Shino entonces debes ser muy bueno... -Prosiguio Naruto algo nervioso por lo que Iruka le acababa de decir- ... y tu edad y lo demas...**

**-Tengo 10... y me gusta mucho la miel de abeja...**

**-Ya veo... ahora faltan tres...****Por que no empiezas tu, chico guapo... -Aquella referencia fue para Naruku, quien obserbaba con algo de colera a su padre, mas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo se puso de pie.**

**-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Nakuru... aunque detesto aquel nombre... tengo 10 años... aunque por mi no tendria ninguno... y me gusta pasar tiempo en la roca de los Hokages... ah si! y por si no lo habian notadosoy el hijo del Hokage...**

**Sin duda una presentacion totalmete desganada, aunque los mayores sabian de antemano que iba a ser asi, siempre habia sido de esa manera. Naruto bajo levemente la cabeza y como erea de costumbre cuando la hubo alzado una deslumbrante sonrisa cubria su rostro- Que bueno! Aunque olvidaste decir que te gusta el ramen tanto como a mi! ...pero en fin quien sigue...**

**La chica de cabellera azul que se hallaba hasta atras se puso de pie, Nakuru al darse cuenta abrazo sus piernas y hundio la cabeza entre ellas- Hana Uzumaki, 10 años... me gusta entrenar junto con mi primo Renji... -Naruto observo por un lapso corto a la chica, tenia el cabello azulino y los ojos blanquecinos con u leve tono de celeste, in duda quien la viese al lado de Nakuru dificilmente sabria que eran gemelos, ella habia sacado mucho de su madre.**

**Los ojos del Hokage se llenaron de lagrimas y tuvo que darle la espalda a los chicos para poder limpiarse la cara, Sasuketomo el relevo y se adelanto hacia los chicos.**

**-¿Falta alguien?****.-Pregunto Sasuke, mas de inmediato fue arrastrado hacia atras por Sakura- ¿Que pasa Sakura?**

**Sakura tenia el ceño fruncido, ella dio un paso adelante y bajo al niño que tenia cargado, en ese momento Naruto seunio al trio.**

**-Oh! Es el turno de Sasuke-kun!-Dijo emocionado Naruto; la totalidad de los alumnos no podia dejar de ver al niño era identico en todo sentido a Sasuke, el cabello, los ojos el tono de piel... mas tenia una mirada tierna y algo asustada.**

**El chico era de la misma talla que la mayoria de los chicos del aula, pero sin duda se mostraba bastante nervioso, miraba de reojoa Sakura la cual continuaba con el ceño fruncido, por elllo mas que por otra cosa el niño miro a los demas alumnos- Mi... mi nombre es Sa- Sasuke Uchiha... tengo... tengo...**

**-Tienes 9... -Corto Sasuke**

**-Si... tengo 9...y ...y... -Sasue chibi no podia dejar de sentir las miradas de los demas sobre el, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sin duda queria llorar, mas antes de que las lagrimas le ganaran el peso a la gravedad noto la estancia de quien hace no mucho se habia presentado. Nakuru tenia clavada su vista en el- ...lo que mas me gusta es... entrenar duro para volverme una gran ninja...**

**-Muy bien... Sasuke-kun...- Dijo sakura bastante orgullosa de que el niño halla logrado presentarse- Toma asiento junto con los demas... -El niño obedecio**

**-Ok! Ya se conocen todos ahora espero que se lleven bien... Iruka por favor ahora diles la prueba de entrada... **

**Dicho esto los tres Sannin se retiraron de la habitacion, cerrada la puertaSasuke y Sakura entraron en una lucha de miradas.**

**-Por que no me lo dijiste!**-Grito Sasuke

-**No tengo que decirte todo lo que haga!**

**-Pues si no lo sabes es mi hio tambien!**

**-Oh... pues disculpe señor jefe del escuadron de policia... pero yo se que ya es hora de que empieze... de otra manera sus hermanos lo vana dejar de lado...**

**-Ya habiamos hablado de ello... todos iban a empezar cuando tuviesesn 10 años... SASUKE SOLO TIENE 10! **

**Naruto se alejo levemente del duo, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a las discuciones maritales de sus amigos, eso era algo que realmente extrañaba. Pero ahora no podia hace nada por conseguir algo asi.**

**-Chicos... -Dijo el Hokage cortando la discucion de los dos- Creo que debemos ir a nuestros puestos... -Dijo con una voz que se notaba bastante triste, aquel tono de voz siempre hacia que ambos se calmasen puesto que de alguna manera les hacia saber que se tenian el uno al otro.**

**-Oye Naruto... tienes razon... ¿Adonde te iras tu?... Yo he pensado en ponerme en la entrada de la aldea- Dijo de manera nerviosa Sasuke para intenta levantar el animo de su amigo**

**-Yo ire... a la piedra de los heroes... nos vemos... -Dijo alejandose**

**Sasuke llevo una mano detras de su cabeza y la froto nerviosamente- No lo ha superado... verdad?**

**Sakura nego con la cabeza- Deberiamos ser tan fuertes como el y llevarmosbien aunque sea delante de Naruto...- Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza.**

-**Ya han pasado 8 años...**

**-QUE COSA?-Se oyo de manera de reclamo general en el aula**

**-Asi es... -Confirmo Iruka, la siguiente sera su prueba... y deberan conseguirla de los mejores ninjas de la aldea... -Aumento con cara de terror, lo mismo que sentian los alumnos en aquel momento.**

**

* * *

**

**AVANCES:**

**Nani? Nani? Nani? Por que tengo que ir por alli buscando tontos cristales a manos de los Jounnins y anbus de la aldea esto me parece tonto...**

**Pero Nakuru ... si no lo haces entonces te sacaran de la academia...**

**-Calate ya! Sasuke -chibi! Solo lo hare por que tu no puedes solo**

**Konoha Ng: El pasado que pesa sobre los hombros**

**

* * *

**

**Hola, que tal les parecio esta presentacion de los hijos de nuestros ninjas preferidos... a partir de ahora si que empezaremos a armar rompecabezas, gracias por el apoyo de siempre. Y como siempre nos vemos pronto!**


	24. El pasado que pesa sobre los hombros

**Konoha NG: **

**El frió sol me golpea cada mañana**

**Tu sombría mirada en el espejo queda reflejada**

**Las cadenas de tu destino se abren hoy**

**El tiempo es silencioso...**

**No sabes lo feliz que soy cuando te veo reír**

**Déjame ser tus alas, para volar a tu felicidad**

**Las cosas cambian día a día ¿Eso lo sabes... no?**

**Aquello que te lastimo en el pasado... ,asi fuerte te hizo hoy.**

**Aun yo recuerdo aquella sonrisa en ti**

**Mas brillante que el sol de verano**

**OH Si! Aquel lindo verano... que nos reíamos los dos**

**Vuelve a mi, se feliz... te necesito yo aquí.**

**Capitulo 24:El Pasado que Pesa sobre los Hombros**

**-Su misión es básicamente simple... –Dijo Iruka dándose aires de superioridad ante sus anonadados alumnos- ...Hay mas de 800 cristales como el que tengo aquí repartidos por todo Konoha- dijo a la vez que mostraba un cristal púrpura que tenia en su mano derecha- Estos cristales están por todos lados es decir... pueden estar en el suelo, en diferentes tiendas, como objetos de exhibición, en un nido en resumen en cualquier lugar...**

**-Y por que tenemos que buscar los benditos cristales... –Dijo la voz desganada d Nakuru desde el fondo del grupo de niños.**

**Iruka sonrió- Cada año se hace este tipo de pruebas, ya que el Hokage decidió que todos los niños de Konoha tuvieran la posibilidad de entrar a la academia por simple hecho de ser de la aldea... esta prueba es una forma de que se queden en la academia... Eso lo propuso el Sannin Uchiha...**

**Sasky, Iruki y Sasuke- chibi no se atrevian a voltear sabian muy bien que las miradas de la totalidad del aula caian sobre ellos aunque Sasky recordaba ello del año anterior. **

**-Tranquilo Sasuke... –Dijo Naku palmeando la cabeza del chico- ...que tu padre sea un tacaño avariento no quiere decir que estos te puedan echar la culpa...**

**El niño sonrió- Es cierto... pero por que mi padre habrá tomado esa decisión... –Dijo en casi un susurro.**

-Eso es muy simple... –Respondió Iruka sorprendiendo a mas de uno- ...Sasuke- san tomo esa decisión pues muchos niños vienen a la academia deseando ser ninjas mas no esta en su naturaleza serlo... esta pequeña prueba sirve para que se den cuenta de lo que será ser un ninja... conseguir un objetivo con esfuerzo y planeamiento... de eso se trata...

**Nakuru se cruzo de brazos y volteo la vista hacia un lado. Iruka se dio cuenta de que el chico sin duda se sentía incomodo allí.**

**-Tengo una pregunta... –Dijo Renji levantando la mano**

**-Adelante**

**-¿Hay alguna regla especial para esto?**

**Iruka afirmo con la cabeza- No me esperaba menos del hijo del líder del clan Hyuga, pues tienes toda la razón en preguntar ello y sí... hay ciertas reglas... para empezar deberán ir en grupos de a 2... es para que vallan comprendiendo el valor de un compañero de equipo... luego el numero de cristales debe ser de 20 cristales por persona eso da un total de 40 por equipo...- Al oír ello las quejas de los niños no se hicieron esperar- ...el tiempo limite es el amanecer de mañana, los puntos de encuentro serán aquí en la academia y en el despacho del Hokage. **

**-Debe ser fácil... si están por todos lados... –Dijo Renji sonriente, mas Iruka también sonrió.**

**-Aparentemente... pero solo hay 100 de ellos ocultos... el resto están en manos de diferentes ninjas de la aldea... –Nuevamente el bullicio de los alumnos interrumpió al sensei.**

**-Eso quiere decir que ustedes infortunados novatos... –Dijo Sasky interviniendo y llamando la atención de sus compañeros- ...que seguro que tendrán que conseguir los cristales de alguna otra manera...¿No es así Iruka- sensei?**

**Iruka afirmo con la cabeza otra vez- Lo que dice Sasky es verdad... la mayoría de ninjas en la aldea, Chuunins, jounins, anbus, sannins y el mismo Hokage tienen un numero indeterminado de cristales...ellos les harán una pregunta la cual deben de responder, en caso de que fallen la respuesta entonces hay otra forma de conseguir el cristal que tiene una persona...-La mirada de los alumnos interesados estaban ansiosas- ..deben de enfrentarse a ellos, solo es necesario que les den un toque y tendrán el cristal o cristales que ellos les darán...**

**Como era de esperarse el salón estallo en quejas por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos- Valla, se ve que los novatos tienen espíritu de competencia... –Dijo Akai divertido mientras observaba a los enfadados alumnos.**

**-No te burles de ellos... –Le llamo atención su hermana- ...por cierto... Sasky-kun...- El chico dirigió levemente la mirada a la chica- ...tal parece que su rivalidad será eterna... –dijo divertida**

**-Estas de broma... yo le llevo una año de ventaja a ese niño... –Dijo sin tomarle importancia a las palabras que decía.**

**-Así que... –Dijo una voz ajena al trío- ...me llevas ventaja...- Los tres voltearon las cabezas al mismo tiempo.**

**-Hazte humo Iruki... –Condeno Sasky al ver a su hermano al lado suyo, los gemelos sonrieron, ellos los conocían bien y sabían que el menor siempre buscaba superar a su hermano mayor y le consideraba su rival, mas en varias ocasiones había demostrado estar a su nivel. Las miradas verde brillante de los hermanos parecían desprender cierto brillo especial al estar tan cerca.**

**-NO QUIERES QUE ESTE CERCA POR QUE SABES QUE PUEDO SUPERARTE!- Aquella afirmación fue oída sin duda por toda el aula, Sasky se puso de pie, era unos 5 centímetros mas alto que su hermano menor.**

**-Déjate de tonterías... ya no estas en la casa donde puedes estar haciendo bobadas de las cuales mama siempre te saca... Estas en la academia...- Le dijo de modo amenazante.**

**-Exactamente... –corto Iruka metiendose entre los dos, Sasky tomo asiento de inmediato en el mismo lugar- deben de saber que este lugar es para que aprendan cosas... Iruki-kun... se muy bien que tienes mucho potencial... por eso... estate calmado para poder volverte un gran ninja así como tu padre, tu madre, tu tío y tu primo...**

**-Lo lamento Iruka –sensei no volverá a ocurrir... –Dijo desganado el Uchiha sentándose cerca de su hermano.**

**-Bien... –Prosiguió Iruka al darse cuenta que la situación se había calmado-...será mejor que formen sus parejas...**

**De inmediato los jóvenes se empezaron a movilizar, buscando a alguien para que sea su par, bueno... casi todos...**

**-Naku- san... –Dijo en un susurro el menor de los Uchiha presentes en la habitación... –Acaso.. no vas a... hacer la prueba.**

**El rubio tenia la mirada puesta sobre su gemela quien ya se había juntad con Renji y hablaban muy entretenidos- ...míralos ...seguro que usaran el Byakugan para hallar los cristales de manera fácil sin tener que ir a por las preguntas...**

**El chico de cabellos oscuro pestañeo un par de veces, sabia bien que la habilidad de los Hyuga estaba presente en su amigo pero también sabia muy bien que nunca lo usaba... algo parecido tal vez de lo que ocurría con el- Entonces... tendremos que darnos prisa...**

**Nakuru se poso de pie- No tengo la menor intención de hacer esta prueba...**

**-Eh?**

**-No tengo la menor intención de ser un ninja... –Continuo Nakuru dándole la espalda al menor- ... no le hallo sentido el tener ese tipo de vida... pero... –El pequeño observo como el rubio volteaba con una sonrisa en su rostro- ...No puedo dejar que mi mejor amigo valla solo... no?**

**Iruka observaba como la pareja se alejaba, sabia muy bien la relación tan apegada que tenían aunque se llevasen un año de edad siempre habían estado juntos y Nakuru siempre le estaba protegiendo. Por otro lado el sensei noto que había un trío que parecía no haberse movido de su lugar, ya que la mayoría ya se había retirado a cumplir con su misión de ingreso- Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes tres...**

**Sasky, Akai y Aoi levantaron la vista hacia el profesor- Nosotros dimos nuestra misión de ingreso el año pasado... Iruka –sensei- Dijo despreocupado Akai mientras se recostaba en el suelo y los otros dos afirmaban lo que había dicho.**

**-Pues... como que no han entendido... no es una prueba de ingreso... sino para mantenerse en la academia...**

**Al oír ello Akai se puso de pie de golpe al igual que el Uchiha y la gemela salieron disparados hacia la parte externa de la academia.**

**Mientras el líder del anbu se hallaba de pie en las afueras de la aldea- Pronto los jóvenes se empezaran a mover...**

**-Ya lo creo... –Dijo la voz de un nuevo anbu que llegaba a la escena. Itachi volteo, aunque no era necesario ya que sentía la presencia familiar de quien se trataba. El enmascarado llevaba un cubridor de dragón, cosa que le posicionaba en un alto cargo.**

**Itachi sonrió- No es necesario que estés con esa mascara todo el tiempo o si... Yuki...**

**Sin hacerse esperar el chico se deshizo de la mascara, sin duda había crecido bastante Itachi le llevaba por escasos centímetros y sin duda el físico de niño había quedado en un recuerdo- La verdad que ya me he acostumbrado a llevar la mascara y respetar la norma del anbu... padre...**

**-Hoy es un día para divertirse... –Afirmo Itachi dándose un estirón- después de todo lo ocurrido en los ultimos meses es lo mínimo que podemos hacer...**

**Yuki afirmo- Creo que Hokage –sama lo ha hecho por la aldea mas que por que se sintiese con ganas de llevar a cabo el evento... –Los ojos azules del joven anbu brillaban con la misma intensidad de cuando era un niño, eso era algo que a Itachi le encantaba.**

**-No debes preocuparte por Naruto... el sabe muy bien cuales son sus limites... pero ahora... –Dijo desviando la mirada hacia la aldea- ...es hora de ayudar a esos niños a que entiendan lo que es ser un ninja.**

**El chico afirmo con la cabeza- Comprendo... daré mi mayor esfuerzo- Aumento antes de ponerse la mascara de nuevo y desaparecer junto con Itachi**

**Por otro lado en aquel lugar que todos los ninjas conocían, el lugar donde se hallaban los tres troncos y a su vez la piedra de los héroes, el líder de la aldea paseaba su vista por los diferentes nombres que reconocía en aquella fría piedra. Al hacerlo sin duda no podía dejar de recordar todo lo que había ocurrido, a veces pensaba que todo había empezado aquel día, el mismo en que se volvió Hokage**

**Flash Back**

**-ENTIENDE SASUKE! NO VOY A DEJAR QUE VALLAS!- La voz del Hokage se oyó claramente en los pasillos a pesar de que la puerta de su despacho estaba muy bien cerrada.**

**Sasuke llevaba una cuantas bandas curativas en el rostro y Sakura hacia lo posible por curarle los brazos, mas la proposición que acababa de hacer el Uchiha había dejado con la boca abierta a mas de uno- Si no voy ahora entonces sabe quien que hará Orochimaru con el... –Replico el Sannin poniéndose de pie del ligar donde estaba.**

**-No lo consiento –Dijo de manera tajante Naruto desviando su vista hacia Itachi, quien ya había sido curado por completo, y a Ryugen... ambos tenían ganas de querer decir lo mismo que Sasuke- Y para ustedes va lo mismo, no permitiré que vallan tras Aoshi... **

**-TU NO PUEDES NEGARME IR... –Insistió impetuoso Sasuke- Es mi alumno, YO TENIA LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE PROTEGERLE!**

**-En el estado te encuentras no puedes hacer nada... lo único que lograrías acercándote a el seria que Orochimaru nuevamente te tenga en sus garras...- Al oír ello Sasuke bajo la cabeza, sabia que en parte Naruto tenia razón, sus puños se cerraron con la mayor fuerza que pudieron puesto que aun sus brazos se hallaban lastimados.**

**-Aun estas lastimado Sasuke... –Dijo con tono tierno Sakura mientras abrazaba a su marido- Hiciste lo que pudiste... –Le dijo para calmarle.**

**-Hokage–sama –Intervino Itachi- Yo asumo la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido la noche pasada... por ello...**

**-Por ello quieres ir con un escuadrón tras ellos... pero tras quien quieres ir...**

**Itachi frunció levemente el ceño, no había duda que quería ir tras Tenshi y devolverle el mal rato pero la responsabilidad de su cargo... –Es prioridad el ir por el chico...**

**Ni bien Itachi hubo dicho ello Ryugen se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación- Tu no te mueves de este cuarto aun... –Condeno Naruto antes de que el chico pudiese tomar la perilla- ¿Quieres ir por tu hermano?**

**EL chico negó con la cabeza- Yo... hace mucho que no tengo hermano ni familia... quiero que traigan de regreso a Blondy... es parte de la familia que ahora he formado...**

**Las miradas de los Sannin y del líder del anbu siguieron al chico cuando salió por la puerta, Sasuke estuvo a punto de insistir acerca del tema de ir tras Kabuto pero Naruto se le adelanto- Que quede claro... todo aquel que valla sin mi autorización será severamente castigado y peor aun... –Dijo posando una mirada severa en Sasuke- Será tratado como un traidor...**

**End Flash Back**

**El Hokage dejo salir un corto suspiro, sabia que en aquella ocasión tal vez hubiese podido ser mas flexible, pero la preocupación que tenia por aquellos que le rodeaba no había sido algo que le hubiese detenido en buscar al chico, puesto que un escuadrón anbu especial se encargaba de rastrear los movimientos cercanos de Orochimaru mas no había tenido suerte hasta ahora. Pero debía tener fe, después de todo el encargado de ello era el anterior Hokage y su maestro.**

**Sin darse cuenta el Hokage paso su mano por su rostro, se hallaba húmedo debido a lagrimas que habían empezado a salir sin que el se diera cuenta- No es necesario que me hagas recordar estas cosas... –Se dijo así mismo como quien le habla a su cuerpo- ...se muy bien que no podré sacar de mi cabeza esas cosas... ni mucho menos dejarlas de lado...**

**La mirada azul brillante del Hokage se hallaba mas que iluminada esta vez por el brillo que le daban las lagrimas en los ojos mientras sus dedos se paseaban por la escritura de la persona que había legado a querer tanto- Hana... –Dijo con lentitud mientras pronunciaba su nombre y aunque se resistiese el recuerdo de aquel trágico día hace 8 años volvió a su mente**

**(Prepárense a llorar) **

**FLASH BACK**

**La lucha contra la aldea de la Niebla había tomado un rumbo muy peligroso para la aldea, Naruto había ordenado poner en lugares seguros a los aldeanos, académicos y gennins. El rubio aun no se hacia de la idea que aquella aldea se hiciese tanto problema.**

**Por todos lados se enfrentaban jounnins y chuunins de ambos bandos, Naruto también se había enfrascado en una lucha contra uno de los comandantes anbu de la niebla, mas fue entonces cuando paso...**

**-Naruto!- Se oyó una voz muy familiar para el rubio, con lo cual este termino de inmediato con el sujeto del cual se encargaba.**

**-Hana... –Dijo el Hokage acercándose a su mujer- ¿Qué ocurre? ... te dije que te quedaras con los gemelos en la casa Hyuga allí es mas seguro...**

**La mujer de cabellos azules tomo a Naruto por las manos y levanto la vista, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas- Solo... me descuide un segundo... luego... –Lo que la chica decía no era muy comprensible, los sollozos no dejaban entender.**

**Naruto observo a todos lados por el momento no había peligro aparente en el lugar- No entiendo nada de lo que dices... –Dijo aun preocupado por que les pudiesen atacar, pero froto la espalda de la mujer para calmarle un poco- ...Tranquilízate... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?**

**-Nakuru... ha desaparecido de la casa Hyuga...**

**Al oír ello Naruto cayo en el por que de la desesperación de la mujer, su hijo apenas tenia cerca de 2 años, era un blanco fácil para cualquiera- No... no te preocupes... lo hallaremos... –Dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo pero la voz le fallaba- ... ¿ya lo has buscado con tu Byakugan?**

**La chica afirmo con la cabeza- Lo he intentado pero Naku aun no ha desarrollado los canales de chakra... me es muy difícil el...**

**-Vuelve a la casa Hyuga... –Corto Naruto- Estarás mas segura allí... y no pierdas de vista a Hana, Yo me encargare de buscar a Naku...**

**El tono serio de Naruto no era normal en el, la peliazul dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y de inmediato fue Naruto quien se marcho. El Hokage estaba muy preocupado, tan concentrado en el problema que le acababa de surgir que por poco un Fuma Shuriken se le clava en la espalda, mas uno idéntico lo desvió.**

**-!Que rayos te pasa Uzuratonkachi! -Dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto mientras que sus dos acompañantes descendían a encargarse de un par de ninjas- Tengan cuidado ustedes dos! –Exclamo dirigiéndose al dúo de ojiazules quienes sonrieron al entrar en combate.**

**-Esos dos son mas eficaces que su sensei... –Murmuro Naruto sin ganas y buscando con la mirada a su hijo.**

**Sasuke noto el tono extraño en la voz de quien sin duda era su mejor amigo- ¿Vamos mal?**

**Naruto negó con la cabeza- Naku desapareció de la casa Hyuga... –dijo a la vez que ambos se detenían en un tejado.**

**Sasuke cambio de golpe su expresión, podía ponerse en lugar de Naruto imaginando que uno de sus tres hijos estuviese perdido en aquella circunstancia, mas aun siendo su amigo el Hokage- ...Rayos! –Exclamo Uchiha uniéndose a la búsqueda con la vista- No hay muchos rubios en la aldea... es muy fácil que el enemigo lo asocie contigo.**

**Naruto desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke, su rostro mostraba un pánico tremendo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella posibilidad- ¿Qué tal si lo tomaron de rehén?**

**-Olvidate de eso... –Un grupo de ninjas enemigos habían llegado al lugar, tanto Sasuke como Naruto descendieron del tejado, notoriamente aquellos ninjas eran de un nivel alto, Naruto incluso noto que uno de ellos llevaba una gran espada.**

**-¿Eres uno de los 7 maestros de la espada de la niebla? -Interrogo el Hokage seriamente.**

**El sujeto bajo su enorme espada y la dejo apoyarse pesadamente en el suelo, al hacerlo esta dio una sacudida al suelo- No... solo soy alumno de uno de ellos...- Dijo señalando al Hokage- Y he venido a liberarle...**

**Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas- Así que se trata de Kisame... –Dijo Sasuke- ..ya decía, que tenias cara de pez al igual que ese...**

**El sujeto al oír ello de inmediato empuño su arma y la despojo de la especie de tela que le cubría, dejando ver una espada de una forma algo extraña, muy curvada para la opinión de los dos de Konoha. Mas casi de inmediato un gran numero de hoces salieron de la espada y cortaban todo cuanto tocaban, incluido al compañero del ninja de la niebla. **

**Sasuke dio un salto hacia un árbol para poder esquivar las cuchillas, Naruto a negras pudo esquivar las que se le aproximaban y tropezó cayendo hacia atrás- Valla líder de la Hoja... –Dijo de manera de burla el de la niebla.**

**Naruto le sonrió de una manera casi descarada- Si en serio soy genial... no?**

**El de la niebla no tuvo tiempo para pensar siquiera en la respuesta pues recibió un impacto de esfera de energía en espiral. Sasuke no comprendió muy bien lo que ocurrió, mas se acerco y le dio la mano a Naruto ayudándole a ponerse de pie- El Rasengan? –Pregunto el de cabello oscuro al no haber notado que el Hokage realizase un bushin como era costumbre para aquella técnica.**

**-Así es... –Afirmo Naruto- Solo que versión de los pies...**

**Sasuke estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas pero entonces un nuevo ninja apareció, el tipo era algo mayor que el resto de ninjas con los que habían estado luchando y llevaba una capa color plata.**

**-Me alegra tanto que le halla encontrado señor Hokage... –Naruto frunció el ceño- ...creo que mi aldea en verdad debe de expandirse y dejar que tanto traidor se valla por todos lados...**

**-Tu eres el líder de la niebla... –Condeno Naruto a la vez que Sasuke y el tomaban posiciones de ataque- Por que atacas mi aldea!**

**-Vera... Hokage-sama... En su aldea hay rehenes de mi villa… hay gente que tiene información que se hizo pasar por gente de nuestra villa para traerle información... y eso... no lo podemos permitir...**

**-Kisame es prisionero por un ataque que realizo en la villa, además que sepamos el era un exiliado de tu aldea- Dijo Sasuke- ...por otro lado quien rayos será esa persona que dices que era un infiltrado...**

**Cuando Sasuke dijo ello Naruto cayo en la duda- ... Hana... –Dijo suavemente pero lo suficiente como para que Sasuke y el tipo le escuchasen**

**-Ohhh! Si ese me parece que es el nombre de esa chiquilla... –Dijo el tipo a la vez que una leve brisa de viendo hacia que su capa se elevase del suelo, como si fuera en cámara lenta Sasuke y Naruto levantaron la vista hacia el tipo y con claridad pudieron observar como una pequeña figura se aproximaba dando torpes pequeños pasos.**

**Naruto estuvo a punto de desmayarse- "Naku" –Se dijo en su cabeza –"Por favor no te acerques"**

**Sasuke a su vez trago saliva nervioso- Y por quieres... recuperar a Kisame... –Dijo Sasuke intentando llamar la atención del líder de la niebla para que no notase al pequeño.**

**-¿Quién dijo que quería recuperarle?**

**Naruto no prestaba atención a lo que decía el sujeto, estaba intentando hallar una solución para sacar al niño de allí. Entonces lo tenia, haría un para de Kage bushin y entonces le distraería para que uno de ellos tomase al niño, si eso era bueno, mas cuando Naruto estaba por llevar a cabo su plan el niño dio un par de pasos y se sentó al lado del ninja de la niebla y tomo su capa jalándola hacia sí.**

**-Pa-Pa**

**EL ninja de la niebla bajo la cabeza, un bebe rubio encendido y de ojos azul brillante se hallaba sentado al lado de su pie babeando su mano derecha. El tipo sonrió a la vez que tomaba al bebe en sus manos- Que les parece me he encintrad un bebe...**

**-DEJALO EN PAZ... EL NIÑO NO TE HA HECHO NADA!- La voz de Naruto había perdido el control. Y Sasuke tampoco se veía muy calmado.**

**-No necesito ni hacer la pregunta... su hijo debe ser muy apegado a usted señor Hokage... por que le ha venido a buscar hasta aquí...**

**-PaPa... –Vovio a decir el pequeño mirando a su padre y estirando las manitas hacia el.**

**A Naruto se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas- DEJALO EN PAZ...**

**-Tranquilo Naruto... –Susurro Sasuke -... ya pronto llega ayuda...**

**-Como quieres que me calme... tiene a mi hijo en sus manos...además... además... –Dijo con la cabeza baja.**

**-Además... –Repitió Sasuke bastante preocupado por la seguridad del niño y por su amigo.**

**Naruto levanto la cabeza su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas- ...Me ha dicho Papa... el nunca me dice nada...**

**-Que conmovedor... –Interrumpió el de la niebla alzando al niño y mirándolo de cerca, en aquel momento el niño empezó a llorar de una manera terrible- Pero que escandaloso... Será mejor que te calle... pequeño engendro...**

**El ninja de la niebla alzo la diestra tomando al pequeño con la otra mano, dispuesto a atacarle, Sasuke y Naruto tomaron impulso para intentar detenerlo...**

**

* * *

Cap 25: Remembranzas que duelen... **

**Muy bien así acaba este capitulo, me parece que les agrado la presentación de los hijos, pero debo aclara que el fic sigue siendo como antes con los protagónicos de Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y los pupilos de estos. En este cap y el siguiente pienso aclarar lo que ocurrio en el lapso de tiempo, Por otro lado pienso hacer un fic con los hijos aparte para no mezclar...claro eso si cuento con su apoyo. **

Kisame Hoshigaki**: Bueno actualizando tan pronto como se puede, y pues como ya te habia dicho no te adelantes puede ser que Hana nos de una sorpresa.**

Richielover**: Pues el aclare del lapso de tiempo esta entre este y el prox cap.**

Sakurasasuke**: Lo de pobre no se ella se busco al chico que queria hacer resurgir su clan, no? Y lo de otro bebe y que sea niña no te preocupes si esta en la lista.**

Gaby Uchiha**: Bueno tu tan acertada como de costumbre, ya veras por que se llevan asi.**

marion-asakura**: Tranqui mujer que ya te traigo mas...**

Hikari Hye**: Gracias... pues que bueno q te gusto.**

**Bueno me despido hasta pronto, tambien vere la posibilidad de actualizar noches de pasión entre mañana y pasado BYE**


	25. Remembranzas que duelen

**Konoha NG: **

**El frió sol me golpea cada mañana**

**Tu sombría mirada en el espejo queda reflejada**

**Las cadenas de tu destino se abren hoy**

**El tiempo es silencioso...**

**No sabes lo feliz que soy cuando te veo reír**

**Déjame ser tus alas, para volar a tu felicidad**

**Las cosas cambian día a día ¿Eso lo sabes... no?**

**Aquello que te lastimo en el pasado... ,así fuerte te hizo hoy.**

**Aun yo recuerdo aquella sonrisa en ti**

**Mas brillante que el sol de verano**

**OH Si! Aquel lindo verano... que nos reíamos los dos**

**Vuelve a mi, se feliz... te necesito yo aquí.**

**Capitulo 25: Remembranzas que duelen**

**-DEJA A MI HIJO EN PAZ!**

**Sasuke y Naruto se detuvieron al ver que el líder de la niebla recibía un fuerte impacto que le obligo a salir disparado. Nakuru salió disparado hacia arriba y fue tomado de inmediato por quien había propinado el fuerte golpe.**

**El pequeño lloraba fuertemente- Tranquilo mi bebe... –Dijo Hana acariciándolo para calmarle**

**-Tu mujer tiene la misma fuerza monstruosa que Sakura... –Dijo Sasuke algo sorprendido**

**Naruto afirmo con la cabeza y se acerco a la chica- Llegaste en el momento justo...**

**La chica le sonrió –Nunca dejaría que algo malo le pase a nuestro hijo Naruto...**

**-Lo se...**

**Sasuke observaba la escena, en verdad nunca había visto a Naruto tan feliz hasta antes de que nacieran sus hijos, y toda la alegría de su vida se la debía a Hana. Sin duda aquella mujer había hecho de su amigo un hombre muy feliz y por ello un gran gobernante y eso era algo que nadie podía negar en los 2 años que Naruto llevaba de líder de la aldea.**

**-Lamento haberlo perdido de vista...**

**-No pasa nada... Ya esta a salvo... verdad Nakuru?- El bebe empezó a juguetear con la mano de su padre, mas en aquel instante Naruto pudo percibir una presencia con un instinto asesino terrible, y se coloco de escudo entre Hana y algo que aparentemente estaba por llegar.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Naruto? –Pregunto Sasuke poniéndose al lado del Hokage.**

**-No va a tardar en atacar... –Afirmo el rubio**

**Y en efecto casi de inmediato una espesa neblina les cubrió todo el lugar –Hana quédate junto a mi... –Dijo Naruto pegándose a su mujer.**

**-Recuerda que yo también soy una ninja...**

**-Eso no es lo que me preocupa... es Naku...**

**-NO TE PREOCUPES Hokage DE CUARTA! PRONTO NO DEBERAS DE PREOCUPARTE POR NADA!**

**La voz del tipo salía por todos lados, Sasuke recordaba la ocasión en la cual se enfrento a Ryugen en el bosque, mas en aquel momento un ráfaga de viento terrible les impacto haciendo que los tres ninjas y el pequeño saliesen disparados hacia diferentes direcciones. Sasuke intento pararse pero de inmediato un terrible dolor le invadió desde la espalda, se trataba de una espada que le penetraba fuertemente, casi de inmediato cayo inconsciente. Naruto pudo percibir la presencia del atacante y bloqueo el ataque que se venia hacia el, pero el sujeto logro inmovilizarlo con un jutsu, y desapareció por unos segundos antes de dejar caer sobre Naruto una técnica terrible que apareció desde el suelo cogiendo por sorpresa al Hokage, Naruto hizo lo posible pero su cuerpo no le ayudo y poco a poco se fue desplomando hasta legar al suelo, "Ha..na..." ,Se dijo en la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo inútil en reponerse que acabo con las energías del momento y lo dejo inconsciente.**

**Le dolía la cabeza, sentía el cuerpo frió y pesado "¿Habré muerto?" Se preguntaba el rubio en su cabeza**

**-Muerto... yo nunca te dejaría morir... –Dijo una voz lúgubre que Naruto conocía bien.**

**-Kyubi... –Dijo notando el calor que empezaba a correr por su cuerpo.**

**-En verdad que eres un Idiota... date prisa... si no lo haces por ti y por mi... entonces...**

**-Pa-Pa**

**Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe aun se hallaba en el lugar donde había caído inconsciente, la niebla se había retirado levemente. Al ver a su izquierda pudo ver a Sasuke quien se hallaba inconsciente y además sangraba mucho por la herida de su espalda, mas el sabia que Sasuke no se rendiría tan fácilmente... Su preocupación estaba en aquella voz que había oído, la que le había hecho despertar... **

**Pa-Pa...**

**Oyó nuevamente aquellas silabas separadas con tono de niño, pero esta vez había sonado a imitación de su pequeño. A duras penas se puso de pie, y camino vacilante unos pasos y no tuvo que hacerlo mas. El ninja de la niebla se hallaba de pie. En su mano derecha llevaba cogida del cuello a Hana, con la izquierda tenia empuñada la espada que atravesaba a la chica y en el suelo a su lado estaba el pequeño en un charco de sangre inmóvil.**

**Por un segundo el Hokage cerro los ojos tratando de creer que no era cierto, mas lo siguiente que estab haciendo era arrancarle la cabeza al líder de la niebla, el poder del Kyubi corría por su cuerpo, mas sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas al estar al lado de su amada y de su hijo.**

**-Ha... Hana... –Dijo en un hilo de voz casi inaudible el portador del Kyubi, mientras sus lagrimas caían incontrolablemente por sus mejillas –Por favor... no me dejen...-La chica estaba consiente pero también lo estaba de que su condición no era buena, con las fuerzas guardadas dirigió su mano derecha a la herida que tenia en el pecho, la sangre seguía saliendo- Yo... como puedo ayudar...**

**-Tran... qui... lo... –Dijo con esfuerzo Hana mientras posaba su mano derecha en el rostro de Naruto, manchándole con la sangre que había recogido- ...los ...poderes ...del ..Kyu ...bi ... –Naruto abrió los ojos con extremidad.**

**-Te entiendo... te curare introduciendo mi chakra así los poderes curativos del Kyubi...**

**- Yo… resis...tire….- Corto la peliazul-... Naku… pri... mero **

**Naruto lo dudo por un segundo , pero la chica afirmo con la cabeza levemente haciéndole saber que era lo que quería. El rubio tomo a su hijo, estaba inconsciente pero parecía que solo estaba dormido, esto de no ser por el charco de sangre que se hallaba debajo suyo, los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lagrimas. Mas sabiendo que no podía perder tiempo se preparo para hacer lo suyo, nunca había sido bueno en curaciones, para eso estaba el bendito escuadrón medico que nunca aparecía en el lugar que se le necesitaba, mas sabia de base que debía hallar el punto de origen de la hemorragia, y es no fue difícil pues el niño tenia incrustado en la espalda un kunei. El Hokage le retiro el objeto cortante con la suavidad que pudo por la rapidez que tenia que actuar, luego lo poso en sus piernas y con el mismo kunei se lo clavo en la mano izquierda, el chorro de sangre cayo sobre el niño... y la especie de humo rojizo que rodeaba a Naruto le siguió al charco de sangre- Por favor Kyubi... cúralo... cúralo... –Dijo casi suplicante.**

**En aquel instante un grupo de ninjas aparecieron detrás de Naruto, este estuvo a punto de atacarles lanzándoles el kunei que tenia, pero se detuvo al ver que se trataban de aliados.**

**-Hokage-sama... –Se trataba de Yuki quien hace poco se había quedado atrás con Ryugen a pedido de Sasuke- ... En seguida le curaremos...**

**-YO ESTOY BIEN... ENCÁRGUENSE DE HANA –Ordeno el Hokage con la mayor fuerza que pudo, tres de los cinco que acababan de llegar se dirigieron a Hana, otros dos a Sasuke.**

**-Debe dejar que le curemos... –Intervino Ryugen quien se puso a la altura de Yuki- Esa mano y la hemorragia podrían matarle...**

**-Tranquilo... –Dijo algo mas aliviado al saber que el escuadrón medico ya se hallaba allí- ...ya antes me lo habían dicho y...**

**-Rápido! –Dijo uno de los ninjas médicos cortando de golpe lo que Naruto estaba por decir- Pierde pulso!**

**El Hokage se puso de pie sacando fuerzas del orgullo y dejando a Naku en el suelo. Rápidamente se abrió paso entre los médicos y llego a la altura de Hana- Hana... por favor resiste... ahora te curare...- Le dijo tomando su mano. La chica sonrió apretando la mano del rubio.**

**-Es ..ta bien mi be... be... –Naruto afirmo con la cabeza mientras nuevamente sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- No... te sien... tas... mal... no... me ...arre ...pien ...to de nada... mi querido... Naru ...to- Dijo a la vez que su voz y la fuerza con la que sujetaba la mano del Hokage se esfumaban.**

**-Hana... –Dijo Naruto esperando una respuesta de su chica- No me hagas esto... Voy a curarte ahora...**

**-Esta muerta señor... –Dijo uno de los ninjas médicos mientras los otros permanecían con la cabeza baja**

**-No... no puede ser... –Dijo Naruto cayendo en la desesperación y estallando en un llanto descontrolado.**

**Los demás nada podían hacer, mas que acompañar al Hokage en su sufrimiento. Ryugen desvió la vista de la escena, el sabia lo que era perder a un ser querido, mas si era atacado de esa manera por un enemigo, aquello le hacia recordar a lo ocurrido con su madre, casi por instinto volteo a ver a Sasuke el escuadrón medico se estaba encargando de el- ...voy a ayudar con nuestro estúpido sensei...- Dijo en un susurro que solo Yuki pudo oír.**

**El chico afirmo con la cabeza a la vez que su compañero de equipo se acercaba a Sasuke, el por su lado se arrodillo a la altura de Naku y lo cargo entre sus brazos- Tal parece que el niño no necesita mas tratamiento... –Dijo- Parece que el esta muy bien...**

**END FLASH BACK**

**Naruto dio un fuerte golpe a la piedra, lo cual le causo un remezón en todo el cuerpo, sus heridas recientes aun no estaban curadas, pero el sabia que lo harían pronto tal y como pasaba cada vez que se lastimaba, pero la herida que apareció en el aquel día... sabia que no importaba cuantos años pasasen... nunca se iba a acabar de curar. **

**CERCA DE ALLI EN EL LAGO...**

**-No deberíamos estar buscando los cristales... –Dijo Sasuke-chibi asomándose a la orilla del lago aparentemente solo.**

**De un brinco Nakuru salió del lago y se poso al lado del sorprendido Sasuke. Estaba todo empapado sus cabellos rubios chorreaban agua a por montón- Pues el dijo que podían estar en cualquier lado... por eso... –Dijo estirando su mano derecha donde llevaba 7 cristales- ..es que decidí buscar allí...**

**-Eres genial Nakuru! –Exclamo el mas chico con un tono muy inocente.**

**El rubio sonrió- Gracias... pero no llames así...**

**-Lo lamento... Naku... –Dijo arrepentido como si le hubiesen llamado la atención.**

**-Oye tampoco es para tanto... por cierto ¿Me traes mi ropa?- Uchiha afirmo con la cabeza mientras se dirigia a un arbol cercano donde estaban las ropas de su amigo.**

**-Aquí tienes- Dijo entregándoselas y tomando los cristales que él le entregaba- Son... muy lindos...**

**Naku sonrió- Supongo que si... aunque mas lindo es lo que había debajo del lago...es realmente hermoso allí...**

**Sasuke bajo la vista hacia su amigo, quien luchaba por ponerse los pantalones, y la poso en la espalda de este. El aquel lugar tenia una cicatriz en forma de estrella, justo en el medio de la espalda.**

**-Que tanto me vez... –Dijo de sorpresa el rubio**

**-Esto... estaba pensando en que... yo también quisiera bajar para ver si encuentro mas... –Respondió nervioso.**

**El mayor se puso de pie y se coloco el chaleco de metálico así como el chaleco naranja y azul, luego desvió una mirada amenazante al chico- Ni se te ocurra... ya sabes que no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas...- Sasuke entristeció.**

**-Ya lo sé... Después de todo soy una carga...-Naku movió la cabeza de lado a lado y estaba por decirle algo a su amigo cuando una ráfaga de viento paso rápidamente entre ambos- Eh? Faltan 2!**

**Naku se volteo hacia la orilla del lago- Valla... ¿por que no se buscan sus propios cristales? Sasky... Iruki...**

**En efecto los dos hermanos mayores de Sasuke se hallaban allí, cada uno jugueteaba lanzando hacia arriba un cristal.**

**-Wow! En verdad que trabajas rápido Naruku! –Exclamo Sasky tomando una pose de engreído que superaba la imaginación del rubio- Por que no tengo duda de que has conseguido tu los cristales... ¿ No es así...?**

**-Así es... –Afirmo el de ojos azules- ¿Por qué?**

**-Por nada...**

**-Solo que ya sabes- Intervino Iruki- ... Sasuke no puede esforzarse mucho en las cosas que hace y además es un gran inútil...**

**-RETIRA TUS PALABRAS REMEDO DE NINJA! –Grito Naku posesionándose en ataque.**

**-Naku... déjalo... –Dijo en voz suave Sasuke-chibi jalando a su amigo por el chaleco- ...no les prestemos atención... ya me acostumbre a soportarlos...**

**-Pero...- Dijo Naku observando al chico, mas la mirada tierna de este le hizo comprender que quería evitar problemas con sus familiares- Entiendo... mejor nos vamos...**

**-Si... Hazle caso al pequeño, Naku –Dijo Sasky- Después de todo ustedes son iguales... –Al oír ello Naku detuvo su andar para oír lo que el Uchiha iba a decir- ...ambos son unos inútiles que solo desperdician el apellido que llevan sin una vergüenza para sus clanes... –Naku volteo, tenia el ceño fruncido y una expresión poco amigable, pero eso no parecía importarle a Sasky- ...después de todo un Uchiha que no sabe usar el Sharingan y un Hyuga que no sabe usar el Byakugan... pues en verdad que son una vergüenza...**

**Naku estaba por lanzársele encima a Sasky y hacerle tragar sus palabras hasta que se disculpe, no con el sino con su hermano, mas una nube de polvo apareció en el centro de los dos dúos y seguido de un sonoro PLOF dos personas con mascara de dragón hicieron acto de presencia. Sasky de inmediato retrocedió un par de pasos pues sabia a la perfección de quienes se trataba.**

**-Una vergüenza para sus clanes...eh? –Dijo el que estaba mas cerca de Sasky- ...pues debes saber que tu y aquel hermano tuyo que esta detrás de ti adquirieron su Sharingan a los 5 años, eso es todo un logro ya que su padre apenas lo hizo a los 12...**

**El otro anbu dio unos pasos hacia delante acercándose a Naku y a Sasuke-chibi – No esta permitido que luchen entre alumnos durante esta prueba... pero es muy noble de tu parte el querer proteger a Sasuke... Naku –san...**

**-No me llames asi... –Dijo el rubio ligeramente ruborizado.**

**-Pero si eres el hijo del Hokage es obvio que te tenga un respeto especial... –Dijo sacándose la mascara, se trataba de Yuki quien le sonreía a los dos muchachos. De igual manera el otro anbu se quito la mascara. Tenia los mismos ojos y tono de cabello que Yuki solo que este lo tenia mucho mas largo, hasta por debajo de la cintura, sus ojos le hacían ver algo mas serio y tenia el físico levemente mas marcado y formado que Yuki, quien permanecía delgado pero con la musculatura marcada- Ohh... Ryugen tu también te sacaste la mascara...**

**El muchacho solo desvió la mirada, como diciendo ¿Qué no lo ves? – Esto va a ser muy entretenido... Después de todo... 5 de nosotros vivimos en la misma casa...**

**Sasky e Iruki tragaron un poco de saliva...sin duda el que Yuki sea su primo y que Ryugen sea el protegido de su padre podría ser en cualquier ocasión un punto a su favor, pero no en este caso. Ellos sin duda sabían del pie que cojeaban.**

**-Primero ustedes... –Dijo Ryugen acercándose a Sasky y a su hermano- Respondan... Del conocimiento ninja hay una base en control para que cualquier persona pueda ser una ninja de bajo o alto rango, del desarrollo esa habilidad depende que pueda ser sobresaliente o no... ¿De que estoy hablando?**

**Sasky e Iruki intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, ellos dos se la pasaban peleando en manera de entrenamiento, le dejaban el estudio a la hora la academia, bueno Sasky, pero en verdad este prefería los encuentros físicos a los mentales, además estaba conciente de que si no acertaba a la respuesta entonces podría luchar contra Ryugen para conseguir los cristales- No lo sé... –Respondió sin descaro Sasky.**

**Yuki se acerco- Bien deben saber que aquellos equipos que tengan a alumnos de un año o mas en la academia deben de contestar una pregunta... si no obtendrán los cristales.**

**Iruki dio un paso al frente- NO ES JUSTO! ... PORLAESTUPIDEZ DE MI HERMANO NOVOY A CONSEGUIR CRISTALES!**

**Naku y chibi -Sasuke estuvieron a punto de estallar en risas al oir lo que habia dicho el chico pero la cara de pocos amigos de Sasky les indico que era mejor quedarse callados.**

**-Oye si te crees tan bueno... -Le dijo Sasky a Iruki- ...¿Por que no respondes tu la pregunta?**

**Iruki nego con la cabeza- Eres tu el que ha estado en la academia un año.. yo no...**

**-Si seras...**

**-Ya es suficiente... -Corto Ryugen metiendose entre los hermanos antes de que una nueva lucha de miradas se desatase entre ellos- De mi ustedes ya no pueden cnseguir nada... Aunque tal vez Yuki pueda tener una mas facil para ustedes...**

**Los dos hermanos de ojos verdes dirigeron su vista hacia el nombrado por Ryugen, lo mismo hicieron Naku y Sasuke, el observado broto nerviosamente su cabeza- Bueno... creo que si... -Sasky y su compañerp sonrieron- ...Y la pregunta es muy simple... Como sabran la tecnica del kawarini yel bushin no jutsuson de las mas comunes utilisadas en un combate... La pregunta es... ¿Cuales son las bases de cada una y sus formas avansadas? (Haber si los lectores aprueban con las preguntas)**

**Sasky observo de reojo a su hermano quien sudaba nerviosamente, era bastante obvio que no lo sabia. Tanto Ryugen como****Yuki dejaron salir un suspiro.**

**-En serio que a este paso no van a conseguir nada... -Dijo Yuki algo desepcionado.**

**-Te equivocas... -Corto Iruki- ...ya hemos conseguido la mayoria que necesitamos...**

**Sasky afirmo con la cabeza y sonrio- Solo nos quedan 2 cristales para cada uno...**

**Al oir ello los otros cuatro presentes se sorprendieron, mas Ryugen dioun levegolpe en las manos de los hermanos- Auchhh! -Dijeron los dos a la vez que los cristales que llevaban en las manos salian volando y eran tomadas por Yuki.**

**-Estos dos no les pertenecen a ustedes...**

**-Es cierto... -Dijo Yuki acercandose a Sasuke y entregandole los dos cristales- Tenlos... no los pierdas tan facil... primito...**

**El chico asintio con la cabeza algo avergonzado.**

**-Yuki-chan! -Grito Ryugen- ...ya deja de perder el tiempo... debe haber otros postulantes que puedan estar preparados..**

**-Sabes... -Dijo Yuki volteando lentamente hacia el otro anbu- ...tu tono serio y el chan que le has puesto a mi nombre no quedan bien...- Gotita por parte de todos- ...pero en fin... creo que tienes razon, despues de todo no hay nadoie aqui que pueda respon...**

**-Espera por favor... Yuki-san... -Era la timida voz de Sasuke**

**-Si? ...¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?**

**Naku se coloco al lado de su compañero- ¿Que ocurre? -Le susurro.**

**El chico dio unos pasos colocandose delante de Yuki- Yo... yo quiero responder esas preguntas... y... y... si no lo hago bien... entonces... -Tartamudeo nervioso- NAKU YYO PELEAREMOS CON USTEDES!**

**Sasky e Iruki retrocedieron un paso al ir a su hermano pequeño, ellos sabian que el no entrenaba fisicamente por que siempre habia sido muy delicado en lo refernete a su salud, a demas de que no era de ese tipo de personas, mas por otro lado sabian bien que el se la habia pasado leyend de todo desde que habia aprendido a leer ( Que para ser sinceros con ellos mismos habia sido antes que ellos( El aprendio a los 3 y ellos cuando tenian6 y5))**

**Yuki desgloso una gran sonrisa que luego la dirigio a Ryugen el cual se acerco al chico y a su compañero -Muy bien... -Dijo en tono amenazante el anbu mayor- ...Entonces es la misma pregunta de antes... Sasuke-kun... Repito la pregunta... Del conocimiento ninja hay una base en control para que cualquier persona pueda ser una ninja de bajo o alto rango, del desarrollo esa habilidad depende que pueda ser sobresaliente o no... ¿De que estoy hablando?**

**Naku poso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amigo haciendo que este le dirija una timida mirada de reojo- Esta bien... tu puedes... -Le dijo el rubio en un tono calmado, al oirle el de cabello azulino afirmo con su cabeza.**

**-El... el conocimiento basico para todo ninja... ademas de saber las normas basicas de sobrevivencia y trabajo en equipo... es saber sin duda el control y la utilizacion de manera correcta de su chakra... En si de eso depende el que pueda o no ser un nija de alto o bajo rango... aunque... esto puede ser muy variable...- Finalizo observando de manera nerviosa a Ryugen quien le miraba fijamente- "Por favor que este bien, por favor que este bien" -Se repetia en su cabeza.**

**-No te preocupes... -Dijo el anbu delante suyo- ...lo esta...**

**Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico- Lo hice! -Grito saltando sobre Nakuru quien perdio el equilibrio junto con el chico- Lo hice! Lo hice! -Seguia gritando Sasuke.**

**-Ya... muy bien lo sabia, lo sabia... -Le decia el rubio sobando la cabeza del mas pequeño.**

**-Valla tal parece que el pequeño saco la inteligencia de la adre y ustedes la brutalidad del padre... -Dijo Ryugen divertido.**

**-CALLATE! -Respondieron en coro los hermanos del que habia acertado la respuesta.**

**-Me alegra que hallas repsondido, Sasuke-kun... -dijo Yuki poniendose a la altura de Ryugen mientras los dos chicos se levantaban del suelo- ...Te animas a responder la otra pregunta...- Anque la mirada de su primo le era menos intimidante que la de Ryugen el pequeño no conocia la respuesta, o al menos no estab seguro de ella, por ello nego sin dudarlo con la cabeza- No lo haras... eh?**

**Naku observo a su amigo bajar la cabeza, esa era una accion que siempre asumia el chico cuando creia o sabia que habia hecho algo mal o fallado en algo, esa posicion sumados a los ojos cristalinos que ponia era algo que el rubio no podia soportar- Yo lo hare... -Dijo de golpe.**

**Sasuke dirigio su vista al rubio incredulo- Naku... pero...**

**-No has hecho nada malo, no tienes por que sentirte mal, ya he dicho que yo lo hare...**

**Los del anbu nuevamente snrieron entre si- Entonces repito la pregunta... -Dijo Yuki- ...la tecnica del kawarini y el bushin no jutsu son de las comunes utilisadas en un combate... ¿Cuales son las bases de cada una y sus formas avansadas?**

**Naku bajo la cabeza, nunca se habia interesado en lo mas minimo en aprendernada referente a los ninjas ni a sus artes ni tecnicas... solo habia habido una ocasion en la cual habia estado tan necesitado de saberlas que habia tenido que oir de ellas..."Naku... tal vez me odies por siempre... y de eso no hay nada que pueda hacer pero si alguna vez esas en una situacion en la que necesites escapar de un peligro iminente entonces hay dos tecnicas que debes saber... " Naku sonrio levantando la cabeza- La tecnica del Kawarini es tambien conocida como la tecnica del reemplazo algunas veces puede ser usada a la vez del Bushin no jutsu... ya que es mas que nada un aliento para poder tomar la ofensiva o huir del lugar o la situacion en la cual se encuentre... El Kawarini es solo reemplasarse asi mismo con cualquier objeto o materia... el Bushin no jutsu por su lado es una tecnica que requiere de sellos y una limitada cantidad de chakra... los sellos son... O-hitsugi, Ouso-Buta, o-hushi y por ultimo Inu... Esta tecnica posee una forma mas avanzada, en la cual las replicas adquieren forma real... Se trata del Kage Bushin no jutsu... los sellos... -Dijo deteniendose como a quien le costara decirlo- ...Nezumi, Tora, Usagi, Ryu, Hebi, Uma, O-Hitsugi, Toros, Inu, Ouso-buta y por ultimo... -Dijo posicionando su mano tal y cm lo hacia Naruto cada vez que hacia la tecnica.**

**-Valla... -Dijo Yuki dejando salir un suspiro- ...pero si parece que te lo hubieses leido de un libro... Todo al pie de la letra...**

**-"Hasta que me sirvio de algo haberte escuchado esa vez... Baka-Hokage"- Penso el rubio mientras sonreia.**

**-Buneno... por darme tan buena respuesta te dare 7 cristales...**

**-7!- Gritaron en conjunto los tres Uchiha y el mismo Nakuru. Por su lado Ryugen quedo tan sorprendido como los niños.**

**-Ah... esto Yuki ven aca... -dijo Jalando al chico hacia un lado- ¿Que rayos te pasa?**

**-ueno... es que me gusto su respuesta- Dijo frotando nuevamantre su cabeza-ademas quiero irme temprano... aun me quedan como 30 cristales y de verdad que quiero irme...**

**Ryugen lo penso por un instante, luego volteo hacia los chicos- Y por mi lado... recibiran 6 de esos cristales...**

**-Naku 7 de Yuki-san y 6 de Ryugen-san son 13 cristales...**

**El rubio afirmo- Y si le sumas los 7 que ya teniamos...**

**- Tenemos 20!**

**-No puedo creeerlo... -Dijo Sasky observand el baile de festej que obligaba su hermano menor a realizar a su compañero- Ya tienen 20...**

**Iruki afirmo con la cabeza- Ya mejor dejalo en paz...**

**-Lo mismo para ti...**

**-Oigan ustedes! -Grito Ryugen dirigirndose a Iruki y Sasky haciendo una seña para que se acerquen.**

**-Ustedes dos ya pueden irse... -Dijo Yuki despidiendose con la mano de Naku y Sasuke.**

**Sasuke respondio la despedida de la misma manera y se alejo junto con Naku. Viendo ello Yuki se junto con el trio- Muy bien... ahora yo solo quiero saber... -Dijo con su tono pasivo de siempre- QUE RAYOS LES OCURRE MILESTANDO DE ESA MANERA A SU HERMANO!**

**Ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo ante la impresion del cambio drastico de la aptitud de su primo- Yu- yu- Yuki-san...**

**-Ya se me hacia extraño... -Dijo Ryugen divertido- ...que n perdieses las casillas ante el abuso... Oye... no les hagas daño... -Aumento al ver que habia alzado a los dos por las poleras azules- ...si no Sakura-san se va a enojar con nosotros...**

**-CALLATE!... POR LOS MIL DEMONIOS POR QUE NO SE DEJAN DE MOLESTAR AL PEQUEÑO EH!**

**Ambos tragaron saliva nerviosos- Es que... es que... yo... -Balbuceo Sasky.**

**-TU QUE!**

**-Yo, yo solo queria que el despierte su poder dormido... para que deje de ser el centro de las buralas y pueda unirse a nosotros... -Al oir aquellas palabras Yuki se calmo un tanto un bajo a los dos chicos.**

**-¿No quieres que le molesten? Algo contradictorio si tomas en cuenta lo que tu le haces...**

**-Callate Ryugen... ¿Por que? -Pregunto Yuki**

**Esta vez fue Iruki quien se aventuro a contestar- Desde que recuerdo, siempre Sasuke ha intentado seguirnos el paso, pero siempre ha sido muy dificil para el, por que siempre esta enfermo y si se esfuerza mucho recae... a demas no tiene facilidad de control de chakra y por eso no es bueno haciendo tecnicas...por eso...**

**-Por eso... -repitio Sasky**

**Yuki y Ryugen observaron anciosos los que ambos iban a decir- NO QUEREMOS QUE SEA COMO LEE!**

**MIENTRAS LOS ANBUS SE RECUPERABAN DE LA IMPRESION...**

**Varios grupos de academicos ya se iban reuniendo, en el camino Naku y Sasuke se encontraron con Hana y Renji.**

**-Naku ¿Como les va? -Pregunto el chico de ojos blancos**

**-Ya hemos acabado...**

**-¿Como que han acabado ya tienen los 40 cristales?-Pregunto sorprendida Hana ante la respuesta de su hermano, este nego con la cabeza.**

**-Solo 20... no es necesario que tengamos mas... solo quiero que Sasuke pase, yo no deseo quedarme alli...**

**-OH NO! -Grito derepente Sasuke, a lo que Naku volteo de inmediato.**

**-¿Que te pasa?**

**El de cabello azulino levanto la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Naku-kun... se me ha caido uno...**

**-QUE! -Grito el rubio transformando su rostro en completa similitud con la de su padre- ¿COMO ES POSIBLE SASUKE? **

**-Lo... lo lamento...**

**-No, no... no es tu culpa... vamos... vamos a buscarlo... Nos vemos Hana, Renji! -Dijo alejandose y llevando a Sasuke de la mano corriendo.**

**-Tu hermano... en verdad aprecia a ese niño...**

**Hana afirmo con la cabeza- A veces creo que cree que es su hermnao en vez de que yo...**

**-En fin... solo quedan 6...- La chica afirmo con la cabeza.**

**-Sasuke no te preocupes aun tenemos mucho tiempo para poder ubicar ese cristal... -El pequeño afirmo con la cabeza- ...sino podemos buscar a alguien para que nos lo de...**

**-Si... Naku... yo... lo lamento...**

**-Ya callate... tu tambien conseguiste varios...**

**-Eso por que sabia la respuesta y por que... -Sasuke se detuvo de golpe **

**-¿Que te pasa? -pregunto el rubio deteniendose y observando a su compañero.**

**-Ya no puedo... me duele...**

**-Sasuke... -Dijo acercandose y tomando al chico para hacerlo subir a su espalda mienytras seguia su camino- Tranquilo yo me encargare... podremos descanzar despues, ademas estamos aqui en los tres troncos alli puedes recos...**

**-¿Que... ocurre? -Pregunto alzando la vista para ver por que se detenia quien le llevaba**

**En frente de ellos se hallaba un hombre rubio que observaba con curiosidad a los dos niños**

**-Nakuru...**

**-Padre...**

* * *

**Konoha Ng 26: Aprobados o no... La llegada de quien dejo la hoja.Bueno como ven me adelante en subir el cap espero que les guste bye**

**Yo Kya**

**  
**


	26. aprobado o no

**Konoha NG: **

**El frió sol me golpea cada mañana**

**Tu sombría mirada en el espejo queda reflejada**

**Las cadenas de tu destino se abren hoy**

**El tiempo es silencioso...**

**No sabes lo feliz que soy cuando te veo reír**

**Déjame ser tus alas, para volar a tu felicidad**

**Las cosas cambian día a día ¿Eso lo sabes... no?**

**Aquello que te lastimo en el pasado... ,así fuerte te hizo hoy.**

**Aun yo recuerdo aquella sonrisa en ti**

**Mas brillante que el sol de verano**

**OH Si! Aquel lindo verano... que nos reíamos los dos**

**Vuelve a mi, se feliz... te necesito yo aquí.**

**Konoha Ng 26: Aprobados o no... La llegada de quien dejo la hoja**

**aruto se sorprendió al ver a los dos chicos en aquel lugar desde que estaba en aquel lugar no había recibido ninguna visita de ningún postulante, eso era algo bastante racional puesto que quien en su buen uso de razón se iría directo donde se halla el mas fuerte de la aldea. Lo primero que noto además de que se trataba de su hijo era que tenia en la espalda a Sasuke-chibi.**

**-¿Ocurrió algo? –Pregunto el Hokage acercándose a los dos chicos preocupado por el mas chico, mas de inmediato el rubio menor retrocedió de un brinco, Naruto le observo tristemente, ya era muy común que su hijo se aleje así de él- Nakuru... yo... solo quiero ver si el...**

**-Me... encuentro bien... Naruto-sama... –Dijo Sasuke desde la espalda de su compañero.**

**Naruto dejo salir un suspiro aliviado, para luego dirigir su vista hacia su hijo. Naruto ya estaba mas que acostumbrado, la mirada fría, el ceño fruncido, no era necesario que el chico le dijese que tanto le odiaba para que el lo comprendiese –Ya han conseguido los cuarenta cristales? –Pregunto el Hokage con tono amistoso, mas no hubo respuesta por parte del rubio menor.**

**-Tenemos 19... –Dijo el Uchiha bajándose de la espalda de Naku.**

**-Oye... ya te sientes bien?- Pregunto observando la afirmativa del chico.**

**-Vamos Nakuru...-Empezó Naruto- ... debes dejar que el pequeño se... –Se detuvo. La mirada del chico se había desviado hacia el, no había nada en el mundo que le hiciese perder ganas y fuerzas que aquella mirada.**

**Naku por su lado observo a Sasuke y le susurro algo al oído, luego el chico se adelanto hacia Naruto- Naruto –sama... ¿Será que usted tiene un cristal para darnos?**

**Naruto pestañeo un par de veces, luego metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco varios de aquellos cristales- ...de hecho tengo el juego completo –Dijo el Hokage- Son los primeros en llegar a mi...**

**-Que bien! –Exclamo el Uchiha- ...puede hacerme la pregunta?**

**Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- No tengo ningún problema en hacértela... –Dijo colocándose de cuclillas y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el chico se acerque, lo cual hizo rápidamente- ...pero debes saber que si fallas deben enfrentarme... –El pequeño afirmo con la cabeza- Bien... la pregunta es simple ¿por que en el protector de la aldea tenemos el símbolo de la hoja?**

**Al oír la pregunta Naku se sorprendió un tanto y a la vez se enojo, hacia unos días su padre como era costumbre había querido sacar un tema para conversar con el, pero como siempre lo había ignorado y justamente el tema en discusión había sido sobre el símbolo de la hoja.**

**-Naku- kun... –Dijo preocupado Sasuke observando al chico. Nakuru entendió que Sasuke no sabia la respuesta después de todo no era algo que se aprendiera en un libro. El rubio se adelanto hacia su padre.**

**-Eso es algo lógico... –Dijo secamente Naku-Naruto se puso de pie expectante, en verdad su hijo había oído algo de lo que había querido decirle- ...lleva la hoja en el protector por que... es el nombre de la aldea...**

**Al oír la respuesta Naruto y Sasuke cayeron de espaldas, el chico no parecía inmutarse por ello.**

**-Naku-kun... –Dijo Sasuke levantándose y frotándose la cabeza.**

**-¿Qué cosa? Es algo muy lógico...**

**-Esa no es la razón- Corto Naruto- ... Se debe a la voluntad de fuego la hoja...**

**-La voluntad de fuego... –Repitieron los dos jóvenes.**

**-La voluntad de fuego... –Volvió a decir Naruto- Nosotros habitamos en el país del fuego nos llamamos la aldea oculta de la Hoja, por que al igual que las hojas se queman en el fuego, nosotros quemamos nuestra voluntad cuando estamos en combate y deseamos proteger algo que nos importa...**

**-Tonterías... –Dijo Naku fríamente alejandose de su padre- ...osea que tenemos en la frente el simbolo que significa el sacrificio de nuestras vids para sobre la demas gente... Que estupidez...**

**-Nakuru... no te permito que hables asi, si bien en parte debemos hacer sacrificios es por...**

**-...por personas que nos necesitan y por personas que nos importan... -Corto el rubio menor- ..pero claro nos dejamos morir por la estupida voluntad de fuego sin que nos importe la voluntad que tiene el resto de gente para sobre nosotros... o peor aun.. somos poderosos ninjas que deberiamos enfrentar cualquier peligro con victoria... pero no podemos defender si quiera lo mas importante para nosotros...**

**Naruto bajo la cabeza, Sasuke por su lado tomo a Naku del hombro, sin duda los dos chicos se conocian como si hubieses estado jusntos desde antes de nacer y Sasuke sabia muy bien el recentimiento que su amigo tenia hacia los ninjas, hacia su padre por no haber salvado a su madre, a su madre por haber muerto por salvarle y sobre todo asi mismo por haber sido tan tonto de haber causado todo lo anterior- Naku... ya es suficiente...**

**-Tienes razon... -Contesto el chico- ..para que pierdo saliva con este hombre... -dijo preparandose para salir de aquel lugar.**

**-¡A donde creen que van?-Pregunto Naruto dirigendose a los dos chicos, ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo- ...por si no recuerdan... ninguno respondio bien la pregunta...**

**-Eso quiere decir... -Empezo Naku algo sorprendido.**

**-... Que deben enfrentarme... -Completo el Hokage, haciendo que los dos pequeños retrocedieran un paso al notar el chakra que el lider de la aldea empezaba a soltar.**

**Ryugen y Yuki se dirigian a la entrada de la aldea.**

**-No puedo creer que nos hallamos deshecho de todos los cristales tan pronto...- Dijo Yuki jugueteando con la mascara del anbu.**

**-Deja de hacer esa tontera... le va a caer en la cabeza a alguien...**

**-¿Crees que soy un niño aun? -pregunto el menor de los dos algo molesto por la llamada de atencion- Te recuerdo que yo subi de rango y me volvi anbu antes que tu...**

**-YA CALLATE! Grito Ryugen, detestaba que le recordara aquello, mas solo habian sido unas semanas de diferencia pero el chico nunca le habia dejalo de recordarle el tiempo( Menospor que eran parte del mismo trio de entrenamiento y vivian en la mismma casa)**

**-Esta bien... no te pongas de mal humor,adema no pienso dejar que se me valla de las...**

**Ryugen y Yuki levantaron las cabezas para ver comola mascara salia disparada por lo aires hacia los arboles cercanos- ..Manos... -Dijo ryugen completando la frase del chico.**

**-Que esperas... -Dijo Yuki saltando entre los arboles, Ryugen alzo una ceja sin moverse, Yuki volteo a verle- ...tenemos que ir por el...**

**-Tenemos... -Repitio Ruygen de mal semblante siguiendo de mala gana al chico entre los arboles -por que siempre tengo que acabar haciendote caso.. -Dijo nuevamnente en manera de reclamo.**

**-Sera... -dijo cortadamente mientras removia algunos arbustos buscando- ...que no puedes vivir sin mi... o que... soy tu mejor amigo... o que... soy tu ejemplo a seguir...**

**-CALLATE! -Corto nuevamente Ryugen, mas divertido con las palabras del chico, era muy cierto que era su mejor amigo, el lo consideraba su hermano(Ja si supiera).**

**-Acaso buscan esto... -Dijo una voz femenina desde un arbol cercano, los dos jovenes levantaron la vista a la vez.**

**Ryugen se sonrojo untanto al ver a ayumi sentada en el arbol, de una manera poco disimulada- AYUMI-CHAN! -Grito Yuki saltando para quedar a la altura de la chica.**

**Ella sonrio- Hacia muco que no me llamabas "chan"... Yuki -kun...-dijo la chica acariciando el rostro del Anbu haciendo que este se colorase bastante.**

**-¿Que haces aqui Ayumi? -pregunto Ryugen distrayendo la mirada de la chica lo cual evito que notase el sonrojo de las mejillas del joven anbu.**

**-Yo estaba descansando... ya no hay nada que hacer en el centro medico...-dijo bajando seguida de Yuki- ... por cierto... Ryugen-kun... -Dijo de manera nerviosa observando la mirada seria de su ex-compañero de equipo- Esto puedes esta noche... pues...**

**-AYUMI! -Grito Yuki deteniendo lo que la rubia iba a decir, haciendola voltear hacia el- ...Esta noche... me prometiste que... me...**

**Ayumi llevo la amno a su frente- Es verdad... lo habia olvidado... Ryugen olvida lo que estab por decir... **

**El nombrado se encogio de hombros -No hay problema...**

**-Por cierto... ¿No deberian estar vigilando la entrada?**

**Los dos anbus intercambiaron miradas y rapidamente salieron del lugar. La joven observo con algo de tristeza como se alejaban.**

**-¿Que van a hacer esta noche? -Pregunto ryugen a su compañero cuando ya estuvieron en la puerta de la aldea dandole relevo a los guardias y colocandose las mascaras.**

**-Que curioso... pues le voy a llevar a comer... y pues creo que le voy a decir...**

**Ryugen desvio la vista hacia Yuki, el sabia que desde hacia varios años el chico se moria por ayumi pero sabia tambien que ayumi estab enamorada de él, esto no era algo que a el le llamase la atencion en aquel momento estaba muy preocupado por sus asuntos del anbu. Pero lo que si sabia era que si Ayumi le decia a yuki de quien estaba enamorada su amistada podria acabar muy mal... -Esto... Yuki... hay algo que quiero decirte...**

**El nombrado dirgio su vista a su compañero- Lo lamento... -Dijo de golpe, a lo que Ryugen no entendio.**

**-Lo lamento... ¿De que?**

**-Yo no soy de esos... lo lamento Ryugen... -Respondio el chico dejando salir una pequeña risa.**

**El otro anbu estuvo por lanzarse al cuello del cotrario, pero yuki dio unos pasos adelante mirando defrente y se alzo la mascara, Ryugen tambien se la quieto- ¿Que ocurre?**

**-Mira eso.. -dijo señalando frente a ellos. **

**Ryugen agudo su vista, frente de ambosse aproximaba un chico, debia tener la edad de Naku o sasuke-chibi, tenia el cabello oscuro que le cubria levemente el rostro y se movia con dificultad hacia delante, la razon , llevaba a carga en la espalda a un hombre de unos 20 años. Ambos anbu dejaron a un lado su puesto y se aproximaron en ayuda del chico, este al ver que la ayuda se acercaba se dejo caer con todo y el hombre.**

**-¿Oye... estas bien?-Pregunto Yuki mientras Ryugen sacaba al hombre de encima del niño. El chico respiraba con agitacion y se veia que habia estado involucrado en alguna lucha, esto por lo maltratada de su ropa y algunos rasguños que llevaba en el rostro -Este no esta en algun peligro... -Dijo observando a ryugen y al hombre.**

**-Parece que este si esta muy herido... -dijo volteandole boca arriba, y en efecto el hombre tenia una herida sangrante emn el vientre. Yuki se coloco al lado de este le observo por un rapido segundo a diferencia del primerotenia el cabello bastante corto y de un colorrojizo que se acercaba mucho a anaranjado yla cara libre de heridas, Yuki posiciono su mano derecha sobre la herida, rapidamente de ella empezo a emanar un chakra que hacia que la herida dejase el sangrado- Cuando no un genio en el chakra...deberias irte con sakura y dejarme a mi el puesto de anbu...**

**-Ahora no es momento para esto... -Respondio Yuki cargando al menor- Llevemoslos al hospital... no... -Corto lo que decia- ...yo los llevare... tu avisale al Hokage...****-su compañero afirmo con la cabeza y le ayudo a colocarse a ambos en los hombros, luego le vio partir y se encamino en busca del hokage.**

**Naruto por su lado estab frente a su hijo y a Sasuke- ¿Que has dicho?- Pregunto Naku observando fijamente a su padre**

**-No lo repetire mas... si en caso logran vencerme entonces no te obligare a la academia ninja, ni te exigire el ser uno... pero si pierdes... entonces debes de ir sin vacilarme nada...**

**-Pero Naruto-sama... -Interrumpio Sasuke- ...por que...**

**-No es mi intencion ser enemigo de mi propio hijo, pero tampoco puedo dejar que haga lo que quiera, si bien es cierto que puede decidir lo que quiere hacer con su vida, es mi deber el formarle.. por eso es que lo hago, ademas... -Dijo mirando a su hijo sin separar la vista- ...es lo que tu madre hubiese querido...**

**-Ja -Rio El rubio- Ella hubiese querido que me meta en problemas y que desperdicie mi vida... no lo creo... pero... igual acepto lo que dices... Eres tan predecible que nonecesito ser un nija para enfrentarte... padre...**

**-Pero Naku...**

**-TranquiloSasuke... no va ser necesario que te acerques... -dijo poniendose en posicion de defensa.**

**Naruto sonrio- Esta bien que hallas aceptado pero antes dos cosas, una... no pienso ser suave contigo Nakuru... dos, si en verdad piensas que tu madre te salvo para que seas un niño lloron... creeme que ella hubiese preferido que te maten y ser ella la que siguiese con vida.. no haberse sacrificado por ti... ademas de esto depende si... apruebas o no...**

**Naku apreto fuerte los puños, antes de lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas sobre su padre -no me interesa si apruebo.. YA VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!**

* * *

Naku: Hola soy yo.. por que deberia de tener la vida de un nija, despues de todo mi madre sacrifico su vida para salvarme... no hallo la razon, acompañame a descubrirlo **Konoha Ng: Capitulo 27: Interes en el mañana** ... en verdad...a veces en nescesario el saber lo que es realmente importante...¿no es asi... Sasuke-kun?

**Bien aqui les dejo un capitulo cortito... espero que les guste, el prox sera el ultimo de esta etapa, por cierto respondiendo los review de manera general, pues sasuke y sakura si tendran un par de hijos mas y si seran mujeres, tambien quedan pendientes los de gaara y el otro de kakashi, asi mismo en la otra etapa veremos el temari con shikamaru y pues algo que seguro les gustara mucho. La propuesta de Richiemlover... un shonenai entre esos doa creo que aun es muy pronto, ademas hombre son niños! pero pùede ser, en noches de pasion ...¿Que mas? Nada solo agradecerles el apoyo de siempre... nos vemos**

**YO KYA**


	27. Interes en el mañana

**Konoha NG: **

**El frió sol me golpea cada mañana**

**Tu sombría mirada en el espejo queda reflejada**

**Las cadenas de tu destino se abren hoy**

**El tiempo es silencioso...**

**No sabes lo feliz que soy cuando te veo reír**

**Déjame ser tus alas, para volar a tu felicidad**

**Las cosas cambian día a día ¿Eso lo sabes... no?**

**Aquello que te lastimo en el pasado... ,así fuerte te hizo hoy.**

**Aun yo recuerdo aquella sonrisa en ti**

**Mas brillante que el sol de verano**

**OH Si! Aquel lindo verano... que nos reíamos los dos**

**Vuelve a mi, se feliz... te necesito yo aquí.**

**KONOHA NG 27:INTERES EN EL MAÑANA**

**Sasuke paseaba tranquilamente vigilando que el evento se siguiese realizando con total normalidad, después un recorrido algo largo se detuvo en el puente del lago. Un leve suspiro salio de su boca, se sentía mal por haber discutido con Sakura por una tontería como aquella, pero peor por haberlo hecho delante de Naruto. El Uchiha bajo la vista se veía claramente que los académicos se las arreglaban para conseguir los cristales, Sasuke se había cruzado con algunos pero por suerte para ellos y aburrimiento del Sannin estos habían contestado correctamente las preguntas, estaba pensando en ello cuando una voz que reconocía a ciegas le llamo.**

**-Sasuke! –era la voz de Sakura. Sasuke de inmediato corrió a darle alcance, sabia que si no se disculpaba antes de que la chica hablase seria muy malo para el.**

**-Sakura… -dijo al haberle cortado el camino y notándola algo agitada- …yo… lo lamento… no debí apresurarme y además creo que tienes en parte razón…No debería de subestimar a Sasuke, después de todo…**

**Sakura cortó a Sasuke acercándose y posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del Uchiha- …por que el igual que Sasky e Iruki son hijos tuyos…- Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza, Sakura le abrazo.**

**-Que bien que no estés molesta…**

**-Por que debería estarlo si entendiste… Además yo venia a buscarte por otra cosa…**

**Ambos se separaron, sauce noto cierto rubor en las mejillas de su mujer, por alguna razón se le hacia muy familiar pero no recordaba exactamente por que- … ¿Por otra cosa?**

**Sakura afirmo- Pues… es una muy buena noticia… creo yo…**

**-¿Crees? Vamos Sakura… dímelo de una vez- Pidió Sasuke empezando a pensar que podía ser algo que incomodara a la chica, mas esta se lanzo nuevamente a los brazos de Sasuke y se acerco a su oído, Sasuke oyó cada palabra mientras Sakura se lo decía lentamente… **

"**Tal parece que el clan Uchiha va seguir creciendo… ya que vas a tener un nuevo heredero…"**

**Cuando Sakura se aparto de su esposo, este parecía haber quedado en una especie de shock comentario, Sakura ya conocía esa reacción, a pesar de ya tener tres hijos las reacción siempre había sido la misma, así que la de cabello rosa se inclino nuevamente para dejar un calido beso en la mejilla de Sasuke, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.**

**-¿En serio? –fue lo primero que pregunto el chico, y tras recibir la afirmativa de su mujer la abrazo con todo el cariño que pudo, pero deteniéndose al pensar que le haría daño (Aunque mas daño le haría Sakura si le abrazase )- Es una muy buena noticia, en verdad me has alegrado el día…**

**-Que bueno que te alegres…**

**-Pero claro... ¿Qué creías? Eres mi esposa y ese niño o niña es mi hijo o hija…. Jajajajaja, Itachi se va a poner tan celoso…**

**-¿Celoso de que?- Pregunto una voz cuyo portador acababa de aparecer en el lugar.**

**-Itachi! -Exclamo Sakura al verle- ..que bueno que te apareces… justo Sasuke acababa de…**

**-…justo me acabo de enterar de que…**

**Itachi levanto la vista- No me digas… -dijo desganado- …otra vez ustedes que la hacen de conejos…**

**Sakura parecía ofendida por el comentario- Pues al menos Sasuke contribuye al resurgimiento del clan…**

**-Yo también he contribuido… por si no recuerdas…**

**Claro aunque contribuiste mas al exterminio de este…**

**Al oír ello Itachi rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia los lados como fijándose que no halla nadie cerca, luego una mirada reprochante a su hermano menor- Como sea… los felicito… pero no era para eso que venia. Deben ubicar a Naruto, Ryugen y Yuki hallaron a dos sujetos desmayados en la entrada de la aldea.**

**Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas- ¿Acaso eran los vigilantes de la entrada?**

**Itachi negó con la cabeza- Se trata de un niño y de un hombre… parece ser que fueron atacados en la cercanía… Será mejor que vallas a verles, Sakura- La chica afirmo con la cabeza y desapareció del lugar- Será mejor que tu vallas por Naruto, aunque Ryugen ya fue por el…**

**Sasuke sonrió- Ese tonto… Entonces será mejor que valla de prisa…- Y sin mucho más desapareció al igual que Sakura. Itachi sonrió levemente- Si claro… aportar al clan…**

**Ryugen había llegado ya al lugar donde se hallaba Naruto, pero no podía creer lo que veía. El Hokage se enfrentaba a Naku ya que el otro pequeño no participaba en la lucha, mas no por que no quisiese sino por las advertencias de su compañero. La lucha aunque se veía muy buena, el anbu podía notar que por mucho esfuerzo que hiciese el rubio menor no lograba acercarse a su padre, esto por que el simple despliegue del chakra del Hokage hacia que el niño se aleje de inmediato.**

**-Naku déjame ayudarte! –Grito Sasuke al ver que Naku lograba ser repelido una vez mas.**

**-Ni se te ocurra, esta es mi pelea, es personal…**

**Ryugen decidió no intervenir, después de todo no era secreto que el Hokage y su hijo tenía una relación mala. A pesar de ello el podía notar que el rostro del líder de la aldea se veía algo feliz, tal vez por que aunque fuera en una lucha estaba compartiendo un momento con su hijo.**

**-Ríndete ya… no hay manera que me hagas nada…-Dijo Naruto divertido al ver que su hijo salía disparado al suelo al intentar atravesarla barrera de chakra que había lo grado formar**

**-Nunca! –Grito el chico al intentar nuevamente pero sin mayores resultados. Naruto en verdad notaba que eso era algo que el chico había heredado de el su tenacidad y persistencia. Mas esta vez el chico le había intentado con tanta fuerza que la fuerza con la que había salido expedido había sido igual de fuerte que su intento. El chico dio unas vueltas en el suelo al rodar obligado por la inercia que le impedía detenerse, esto hasta que impacto en la piedra de los héroes fuertemente.**

**Naruto quería acercarse, ayudarle, verificar que no se hallase herido, pero sabia bien que si lo hacia la acción que estaba llevando a cabo perdería toda razón "Date cuenta" Se decía el Hokage en su cabeza mientras veía al chico levantarse con dificultad- Espero que ya hallas entendido que no puedes hacer nada… -dijo acercándose con semblante serio y formando una esfera de energía en su diestra…**

**Naku levanto la vista- El rasengan… -Dijo el chico en un hilo de voz al reconocer la técnica final de su padre- En… en verdad te vas en serio…**

**-Yo siempre voy en serio… -Respondió el rubio notando el terror que se dibujaba en el rostro de su hijo, sabia que estaba paralizado y que no podía moverse, el enfrentamiento había acabado, pero lo que venia, no se lo espero.**

**Un shuriken paso a toda velocidad al lado de Naruto rozándole levemente el rostro, el rubio volteo la cabeza hacia la dirección de la cual había venido el shuriken. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke-chibi se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el, Naruto sabia bastante bien que el hijo menor de Sasuke no debía esforzarse mucho por su debilidad física. Mas el chico se acerco intentando impactar al Hokage común juego rápido de patadas y puñetes, los cuales fueron esquivados artísticamente por Naruto- Detente Sasuke… esto te va a hacer daño… -Le aconsejo Naruto.**

**-Tiene razón Sasuke! –Dijo Naku intentando salir de su estado de pasmo- … déjalo no importa ir a la academia…**

**-No… no quiero que… te obliguen… ha hacer algo que no quieres… no quiero que te lastimes…**

**Naruto se sintió complacido al oír lo que el pequeño Uchiha había dicho, mas al notar que se había dado cuenta antes que Naku lo que le había querido hacer entender, con ello era suficiente para el. Por ello se dispuso a recibir el próximo ataque que el pequeño se disponía a dar, pero aquel golpe no llego.**

**El Uchiha se quedo de pie jadeando, luego volteo hacia Naku, quien le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, el mas chico le regalo una amplia sonrisa- Debes hacer… lo que quieras hacer... Naku… -Le dijo a la vez que se dejaba caer al suelo.**

**Naku reacciono al ver que el chico caía, y de dispuso a impedir que cayese, al igual que Ryugen quien ya se encontraba a poca distancia, pero quien le tomo al final no fue ninguno de los dos. Tanto Ryugen como Naku retrocedieron al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.**

**-Sabia que estabas cerca… -dijo Naruto acercándose- …espero que no te hallas enfadado… Sasuke**

**-Para nada… Sasuke es muy débil físicamente, pero a pesar de eso se esfuerza por lo que le importa… Eso es lo que le convertirá en un buen ninja algún día… Oye tú! –Dijo refiriéndose a Ryugen- …Tómalo y llevado a casa…-Ryugen afirmo con la cabeza y tomo al niño, luego se marcho. Naku observo con tristeza el acto.**

**-¿Me buscabas para algo Sasuke? –Pregunto Naruto cayendo en que no debía ser casualidad el que Sasuke estuviese allí.**

**-Así es, supongo que el inútil de mi pupilo se quedo mirando y no te dijo para que venia… aparecieron dos heridos en la entrada de la aldea, un niño y un adulto… Itachi quiere que vallas a verles…**

**-Entiendo… -dijo Naruto acercándose hasta donde había quedado Naku y dejo caer una gran cantidad de cristales- Veintiún cristales, el que le hace falta a Sasuke y los veinte tuyos, yo te vencí por eso debes ir a la academia… pero… -Dijo guardando un leve silencio- …tu compañero te protegió y logro atacarme- dijo señalando su rostro donde estaba la herida hecha por el shuriken- ..Por ello debes agradecerle, queda en ti la decisión final de ir o no a la academia y ser o no un ninja. **

**Luego de eso el Hokage y Sasuke desaparecieron del lugar con rumbo al hospital de Konoha. Naku desvió la mirada a los cristales que tenia a su lado, por mucho tiempo había odiado a los ninjas por su sacrificada vida, pero tras ver lo que su amigo había hecho por el, muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza.**

**Luego de unos instantes Naruto habia seguido a Sasuke hasta el hospital, Tsunade y Sakura se hallaban ateniendo a los dos muchachos. Por las caras que traian se notaba que no era nada grave.**

**-Ya les hemos dado el tratamiento indicado, Naruto... –Dijo Sakura sonriente al ver llegar al Hokage.**

**-Me alegro de oír ello Sakura, ¿se puede hablar con alguno?- La chica afirmo con la cabeza pero puso un gesto serio en su rostro y se acerco al rubio.**

**-Te has lastimado... –Dijo colocando una bandita en el rostro de Naruto este sonrió algo nervioso- Puedes hablar con el niño ya que el otro esta dormido... –Y diciendo esto le guió hasta donde estaba el chico.**

**Al entrar al cuarto Naruto noto de inmediato al chico quien se hallaba sentado en la cama de la habitación, el Hokage seguido de Sakura y Sasuke entraron y cerraron la puerta, el chico pareció asustarse.**

**-Tranquilo... –dijo Sakura con un tono muy amable para calmar al chico- Este hombre es el líder de la aldea.**

**-Hola! ...-Saludo Naruto sentándose en la parte baja de la cama- ...¿Te sientes mejor? –El chico afirmo con la cabeza- ... mi nombre es Naruto... ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

**-K... Ken... Kuro… shin-Dijo aun dudoso el menor, Sasuke prácticamente analizó al pequeño, el chico llevaba el cabello oscuro hasta cerca de los hombros su cara estaba con algunas venditas medicas y lo que mas sobresalía eran sus brillantes ojos negros.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Ken-kun? –Se aventuro a preguntar Sasuke.**

**El chico apretó fuerte las sabanas de la cama con sus manos, luego dirigió su vista hacia Naruto- ...tiene que ayudarnos señor líder...**

**-Seguro que te ayudare... pero que fue lo que paso**

**-Mi hermano y yo... fuimos atacados por unos hombres extraños... nosotros solo queríamos volver la aldea de nuestros padres...**

**Sakura al notar el desconcierto de Naruto se adelanto hacia el- El mayor tenia esto entre sus ropas.. –Dijo entregándole a Naruto un protector con el grabado de la hoja en el.**

**-Tus padres son de Konoha...**

**El chico bajo la vista- Ellos... eran de Konoha... fueron acecinados... mi hermano me ha cuidado desde entonces...**

**-¿Tu hermano es el chico de cabello naranja? –Pregunto Sakura y recibió la afirmación del muchacho con la cabeza.**

**-Si recuerdo haber leído algo acerca del clan Kuroshin... –Naruto observaba fijamente el protector- ¿Quién les ataco?**

**El Niño observo a la ventana- Eran unos sujetos muy extraños... pero había uno en especial que me ponía la piel de gallina...**

**-¿Cómo era?**

**-Era pálido, de ojos dorados y saltones y una lengua larga como...**

**-Como una serpiente... –Dijeron Sasuke y Naruto a la vez- ... Orochimaru...**

**El chico levanto la mirada no comprendiendo por que la cara de los dos hombres que tenia presentes en aquella habitación se veían tan contentas, después de todo el tal Orochimaru era muy malo y despiadado- ¿Por qué la alegría? ... Ese sujeto... en verdad que ...**

**-Tranquilo pequeño... –Dijo Naruto dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza- Lo que ocurre es que hacia mucho que buscábamos una pista de ese tipo y gracias a ti por fin tenemos una... es por ello...- Concluyo el Hokage poniéndose de pie- Sasuke, que informen a Kakashi para que regrese...**

**-Entendido**

**-Sakura quiero que le avises a Tenshi y a Blondy los quiero en mi oficina en una hora...**

**-A la orden Naruto**

**-...no te preocupes Ken... atraparemos a esa maldita serpiente venenosa, ya ha hecho bastante daño...**

**-Se lo agradezco mucho Hokage-sama... –Dijo el chico bajando la cabeza levemente.**

**-¿Ocurre algo... Ken?- El chico negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, pero esto no convenció a Naruto- ...vamos puedes decirme cualquier cosa que te preocupe...**

**-Señor... ¿Mi hermano va a estar bien?- Naruto afirmo con la cabeza.**

**-Tenlo por seguro, se encargaron de el las mejores...**

**El chico sonrió- Me alegro, después de todo es mi única familia... Hokage –sama... **

**-Dime...**

**-¿Cree usted que podamos ser ninjas de la Konoha?- La pregunta sorprendió al Hokage**

**-¿Por que quieres ser ninja de Konoha? Ken... –El chico no respondió, solo observo a su hermano quien estaba recostado en una cama algo alejada de el. Naruto sabia que no podía negarle al chico aquello mas si sus padres habían sido de la aldea, eso quería decir que ellos por herencia también lo eran- ...Puedes ser todo lo que te propongas... –El chico observo al Hokage el cual le regalaba una gran sonrisa- ..si lo deseas mañana mismo puedes ir a la academia, te dejare entrar sin dar el examen de admisión... claro eso si prometes que serás un buen ninja.**

**Ken dio un gran brinco y salió de la cama, lo cual sorprendió a Naruto -¿en serio? ¿En serio? ¿en serio?- Pregunto con la curiosidad notable de un chico de su edad, el Hokage solo afirmo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, el chico al recibir la afirmativa corrió hacia la cama de su hermano- ¿Oíste Hermano?... seré un ninja como nuestros padre querían... verdad... ¿ Kai-nii-sama?**

**Naruto sonrió pensando en lo diferentes que eran esos dos en apariencia, el cabello del mayor era de color naranja por no decir de un rojizo bajado, pero el no podía decir nada después de todo su hijos eran gemelos y no se parecían mas que en algunos gestos- bueno... Ken... espero que tu hermano despierte pronto... cuando lo haga hablare con el tambien...**

**El chico afirmo con la cabeza a la vez que Naruto se despedía con la mano y se dirigía a la salida del lugar.**

**-¿Ya te sientes bien... Sasuke-kun?- dijo la voz de Ryugen cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos, se hallaba en su habitación, en su cama...**

**-Me encuentro bien... gracias nii-san... –Agradeció bajando la cabeza.**

**-No tienes por que sentirte mal... hiciste un buen trabajo...**

**Sasuke levanto la cabeza, sus ojos estaban iluminados por las lagrimas- Es que mis hermanos sin tan buenos... tu y Yuki son excelentes ninjas... mis padres... todos son muy buenos... y yo...**

**-Espera un segundo... –Corto Ryugen de golpe- ...Primero... tus hermanos son unos patanes que les encanta molestar a cualquiera, mas Sasky que el otro mono que hace lo que sea con tal de copiarle... Segundo... es cierto que yo soy muy bueno que Yuki también, pero Yuki tiene muchas fallas y allí como lo vez que si no se toma sus medicamentos se vuelve loquito... ¿Recuerdas? Y yo... no soy un Uchiha... recuerda que solo soy prisionero de tu padre... es un decir.. –Aumento al ver la cara de preocupación del chico- ...tus padres son bastantes experimentados, además .. ambos entrenaron junto con el Hokage ¿qué esperabas? ...pero créeme, un ninja no nace... se hace con el tiempo y las experiencias, las inspiraciones y motivaciones... ¿me entiendes?**

**El chico afirmo con la cabeza- Gracias Ryugen- nii-san... Te lo agradezco...**

**-No es nada... –Ryugen desvió la vista hacia la entrada de la habitación, Sakura se hallaba en la puerta.**

**-Gracias por cuidar de el... Ryugen... ahora ve que Naruto desea hablar contigo y con Ayumi...**

**-¿Con nosotros? –Sakura afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?**

**-Parece que por fin tenemos una pista... de Akito...**

**-En serio? –Se sorprendió Ryugen y mas rápido que nunca salio del lugar para dirigirse hacia donde se hallaba el Hokage.**

**Sakura por su lado se sentó al lado de Sasuke y le acaricio con ternura- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?**

**El chico sonrió ampliamente dejando de lado el sentimiento de hace un rato- Podria haber sido mejor... pero no me quejo mamy...**

**Sakura no pudo evitar el abrazar a su pequeño- Lo lamento... tal vez aun no estabas listo... mi bebe...**

**-Tranquila mama... después de todo... si no hubiese empezado hoy... no hubiese estado en el mismo grupo que mi mejor amigo...**

**Sakura soltó a Sasuke- No estas algo molesto por que te obligue a ir... Sasuke?**

**El niño negó con la cabeza- Para nada... es mas te lo agradezco mucho... y a partir de mañana nada me va a detener para ser un gran ninja...**

**-¿A partir de mañana? –Se oyó una voz que tanto Sakura como Sasuke-chibi conocían bien- ¿Por qué no desde ahora?**

**-Naku! –Grito el menor saltando en la cama al ver a su compañero en la ventana de la habitación.**

**-Sakura-san... –Dijo el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia a Sakura en modo de saludo, mas la chica se paro y de dio un suave beso en la mejilla luego salió del cuarto. Naku se paro delante de la cama del de cabello oscuro- ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Mejor... lamento haberme desmayado...**

**-No... yo lamento haberme quedado de piedra... si no lo hubiese hecho entonces no hubieses tenido que ayudarme... y no es que no lo agradezca.. solo que en verdad pudiste haberte lastimado...**

**-Pero, Naku... voy a ser un ninja, es parte de la vida de un ninja el lastimarse... por eso no me hubiese importado lastimarme, además si era con el fin de ayudarte no importaba...**

**-NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! –Grito el rubio asustando un tanto a Sasuke- Por que deberías dejarte lastimar por ser un ninja... el que seas uno no quiere decir que debas dejar que tu vida se valla en un suspiro... NO LO ENTIENDO!- Grito el chico saliendo por la ventana, Sasuke observo con tristeza el lugar.**

**-No Naku... no es eso por lo que se deja lastimar un ninja... pero eso es algo que no te lo puedo decir yo...**

**EN LA OFICINA DEL Hokage**

**-Entonces es verdad? –Preguntaba ansiosa Ayumi**

**Naruto afirmo con la cabeza- Por ahora lo mejor será esperar a que el mayor despierte, tal vez el pueda decirnos algo que nos sea de utilidad...**

**-En ese caso formaremos nuevamente el grupo de rescate...**

**-Así es Ryugen, tu fuiste quien formo aquel grupo así que una vez mas tu lo dirigirás...**

**-Acepto Hokage-sama...**

**-Por ahora eso es todo, espero que las cosas salgan como esperamos... Ayumi tu aguardaras junto con el chico, su nombre por lo que escuche de boca del chico es Kai...**

**-Entendido...**

**-Muy bien –Concluyo Naruto- Ya pueden retirarse... –Y así lo hicieron ambos jóvenes, Naruto por su lado salió lentamente por la ventana de su oficina y se sentó fuera, en verdad le gustaba estar en aquel lugar así podía ver las estrellas, de alguna manera la sentía mas cerca de el. **

**En la aldea ya se asomaba la noche, y una hermosa luna iluminaba desde el cielo la totalidad de la aldea.**

**-Ya veo, Ayumi-chan... –decía algo decepcionado Yuki- ..no hay problema, si tiene que ver con akito entonces queda perdonado...**

**-Te lo agradezco mucho Yuki... –Dijo despidiéndose la chica y entrando al centro medico. La verdad que no le gustaba el cancelar la cita, pero tenia que cuidar a los dos pacientes del centro. La totalidad del lugar se hallaba en silencio, y no que decir de oscuro los demás ninjas medico se habían retirado, la única habitación con luz era en la que se hallaban los dos hermanos- ¿Qué tal? –pregunto Ayumi a Ken.**

**-Mucho mejor gracias... ¿tu eres?**

**-Ohhh ! Que tonta... mi nombre es Ayumi... Blondy Ayumi...-El chico la observo por unos instantes con cara de desconfianza- ¿Ocurre algo?**

**-No nada...**

**-Que bien... vamos a ver como esta tu hermano... –diciendo esto la chica se acerco al de cabello naranja y le examino lo que pudo sin moverle, mas lo que veía encima no le ayudaba en nada- voy a tener que levantarle el polo para examinarlo... ¿esta bien?**

**-A mi no me preguntes... no es a mi a quien vas a examinar...**

**Ayumi prefirió ignorar las palabras del menor y prosiguió a examinar al chico, por lo visto no tenia mas que un fuerte golpe en las costillas con algo de suerte solo seria eso además de la herida ya sellada en la cabeza y el tórax. Al estar en aquella posición la chica no pudo evitar el notar el buen formado cuerpo que tenia el muchacho- ...¿acaso tu hermano es un ninja también?**

**-El se preparaba para ser uno...**

**-Ten por seguro que si tiene habilidades podrá ser admitido...- Dijo la chica examinando con detalle cada centímetro de aquel formido cuerpo, por unos segundos pudo imaginar a Ryugen, puesto que el chico también era muy bien formido y sin querer dejo que sus manos se paseasen por el cuerpo del muchacho.**

**-No sabia... que el servicio de Konoha incluyese masajes en el hospital...**

**Ayumi dio un salto hacia atrás, aquella voz le había asustado. Ken por su lado corrió al lado de su hermano.**

**-Kai! Kai! Estas bien...**

**-Si... lo estoy... veo que pudimos llegar a Konoha... –Dijo observando a Ayumi quien se veía colorada.**

**-Así es... sus heridas ya han sido tratadas... y pronto se encintraran muy bien... esto... pues... llamare al Hokage para que sepa que ya estas bien y...**

**-Tranquila chica ninja... no pienso comerte o algo así..**

**-No pensaba que fueras hacerlo... –La verdad que no era ello solo estaba avergonzada, además de eso sin querer se le había quedado observando fijamente, el tipo se arreglaba el cabello hacia atrás, no lo tenia muy largo así que se le revelaba volviéndose hacia delante otra vez y se posaban sobre los ojos color violetas de el.**

**-¿Pensé que decías que ibas por el Hokage? –dijo con una voz muy aterciopelada. Ayumi salió corriendo del lugar en búsqueda del líder de la aldea, y no tardo en volver con el, el chico al verle se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo y se arrodillo en el suelo- Es un honor para mi estar frente al líder de la aldea que vio nacer a mis padres...**

**-No es necesario que hagas eso... aun estas algo débil... pero por favor tomate tu tiempo y dime... todo lo que sepas acerca de tu familia y de ...Orochimaru...**

**El muchacho afirmo con la cabeza y se puso de pie para sentarse en la cama- Mi nombre es Kai Kuroshin, soy miembro del clan Kuroshin, mis padres eran de Konoha pero ellos fueron enviados fuera de la aldea hace varios años con fines de investigación, por ello Ken y yo crecimos fuera de la aldea, Hace cerca de 4 meses fuimos atacados por un dúo de ninjas muy fuertes, mis padre me obligaron a salir del lugar con Ken, y así lo hicimos huios por un tiempo corto ya que nuestros padre nos dieron alcance... Al menos eso creímos, ya que se trataba de una forma falsa. Aquel que nos había dado alcance era aquel sujeto, Orochimaru, quería hacerse de aliados fuertes, pero mis padres se habían negado y por ellos los aniquilaron... ya que no poseo gran manejo del arte ninja no podía hacer mas que evitar los enfrentamientos fuertes con ese sujeto y decidí venir a Konoha... pero ese tipo por fin logro cercarnos y no tuve mas opción que enfrentarle... aun no se como pero estoy aquí... supongo que Ken fue quien me trajo. **

**-Así es... fue tu pequeño hermano quien te trajo hasta la entrada de la aldea- Dijo Naruto acariciando la cabeza del chico- Ya se lo había dicho a tu hermano, pueden contar con el apoyo de toda la aldea, pero para ello necesitamos tu apoyo... Kai.**

**-Les ayudare en lo que pueda**

**-Entonces... si sabes algo del paradero de Orochimaru... nos serias muy util...**

**-...la otra persona... –Corto la voz de Ayumi -... la otra persona que estaba con Orochimaru... ¿Cómo era?**

**Kai levanto la vista haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar- Era de cabello platinado y usaba lentes...**

**Ayumi dejo salir un suspiro, aunque no realmente de alegría. Ella sabia que su hermano podía tener 2 destinos- Que este muerto o que sea ahora secuaz de Orochimaru, aunque prefería que fuese lo primero la que le rompería el corazón verle al lado del enemigo de la aldea y tener que pelear con el.**

**-En fin... Hokage-sama... le ayudare en todo lo que pueda**

**-Muy bien, mañana entonces te mandare ropa de la aldea, para que seas parte necesitaras un protector propio además te daré ropas de Jounnin...**

**-Me halaga... señor no lo decepcionare... **

**Sin mucho mas que decir ni hacer tanto los dos rubios se retiraron dejando solos a los dos hermanos- Me alegra estar por fin en Konoha...**

**-A mi también... no sabes cuanto... –Respondió el mejor sonriendo a su hermano.**

**En uno de los tejados de la aldea Nakuse hallaba de espaldas mirando a la luna, habian muchas cosas que rondaban su cabeza "tu compañero te protegió y logro atacarme... ..Por ello debes agradecerle, queda en ti la decisión final de ir o no a la academia y ser o no un ninja" "voy a ser un ninja, es parte de la vida de un ninja el lastimarse... por eso no me hubiese importado lastimarme, además si era con el fin de ayudarte no importaba..." –Acaso no les importa ni un poco su vida... –se dijo malhumorado el rubio- pero dándose cuenta en ultima instancia de algo importante –A Sasuke no le interesaba el que le pasase algo por que se preocupa por mi... a mama tampoco le importo sacrificarse para salvarme...entonces... –Se dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- ...a mi tampoco me va a importar... –Se dijo desapareciendo del lugar.**

**Mientras por otro lado dos personas hablaban en secreto de algo que nadie se podía enterar.**

**-Lo hemos logrado Orochimaru-Sama... –Decía la voz de Kabuto- ...hemos llegado a Kohona una vez mas...**

**-Por ahora lo mejor será mantener el perfil bajo... Kabuto-kun... atacaremos cuando nuestras piezas estén listas... por ahora solo podremos ocultarnos...**

**-Todo va de acuerdo con su plan... no es así...**

**-Kabuto... siempre todo va según mi plan... –Dijo Orochimaru dejándose dibujar una gran sonrisa en su cara de serpiente.**

**Desconociendo por completo lo ocurrido, la aldea se levanta con la llegada la luz de la mañana. Por un lado Naruto se dirigia al hospital donde presento a Ryugen con Kai el cual haria de guia en la misión de expedición para hallar la guarida de Orochimaru, luego el Hokage se dirigio a toda velocidad a la academia ninja donde los equipos ya esperaban al Hokage.**

**-Lamento la demora... –Dijo Naruto cansado a Iruka quien le sonreía.**

**-No hay de que preocuparse... los jóvenes entienden que estas muy ocupado...**

**-Pero ya estoy aquí.. ¿Cuántos equipos lograron el objetivo? –Pregunto Naruto y como respuesta observo a un gran numero de niños quienes en par levantaban las manos. Pudo ver claramente a Hana quien le mando un saludo cariñoso al lado de Renji, también estaban los gemelos de Kakashi y Sasky con Iruki, por ultimo se poso en Sasuke-chibi quien se veía algo nervioso por no hallarse con un compañero.**

**-Sasuke Uchiha Jr... ¿Acaso no vino tu compañero? –Pregunto Naruto sabiendo la respuesta muy obvia, el chico bajo la cabeza.**

**-No... –Respondió la voz de Nakuru desde el final de la multitud- ... solo que su compañero llego tarde...**

**Tanto Naruto como el resto de presentes se sorprendieron al verle allí- Nakuru... ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**El rubio bajo una ceja -¿Qué que hago aquí?...Esta es la academia ninja... y yo voy a ser un ninja... padre...**

**Naruto sonrió -¿Sera que acaso por fin entendiste? –Pregunto en un susurro el Hokage.**

**Naku se acerco- Se podría decir... seré un ninja... por que quiero proteger aquello que todos quieren proteger por mi, protegeré mi vida- Dijo observando de reojo a Sasuke quien dibujo una sonrisa al ver al chico- ... y la vida de quienes me importan... ese... es mi camino del ninja... Además... un ninja debe tener el valor para saber cuando... disculparse por las tonterías que ha hecho... padre**

**Naruto afirmo con la cabeza sabiendo que esa era la manera en que su hijo se disculpaba, e hizo un esfuerzo por no dejar salir algunas lagrimas- MUY BIEN! QUE COMIENCEN LAS CLASES EN LA CADEMIA NINJA!**

**Derramando cuanta lagrima crean posible acabe este capitulo y por ello como habia anunciado este fic. Pero como me conocen y se que me matarían si lo termino allí, la continuación : Konoha Destino de fuego estará pronto en sus pantallas... jajajaja eso sonó a publicidad... Gracias mil por su apoyo a todos**

**YO KYA **


	28. Ova1 part1

Para iniciar solo decir gracias... son gratos los momentos en los que e siento en una maquina para poder escribir estas líneas, y me alegra de sobremanera que estas sean de su agradado. Konoha Ng, empezó como lo que era la idea de algo nuevo... ver a los protagonistas de la serie de Naruto en una faceta mas responsable, haciéndose cargo de sus problemas como tutores... esa era la idea básica... mas luego derivo en el amorío de la pareja que creo que es la mas esperada y querida de la serie, Sasuke por Sakura, y he aquí una confesión, los detesto a ambos, pero de a pocos se fueron llevando el protagonismo junto con sus pupilos.

Me agrado también saber que los personajes agregados fueron aceptados, tal vez por las diferentes personalidades, el carácter algo frió de Ryugen y sus deseos de venganza, lo cual le hacia la coestrella al lado de Sasuke; Ayumi quien suspiraba por él y su gemelo Akito a quien creo que a mas de a uno me ha pedido su retorno, creo que se parece mucho en personalidad a nuestro amigo come ramen.

La llegada de Itachi sorprendió a muchos, mas creo que a mas de a uno le encanto la nueva forma de ser de este... aunque siendo sincera, solo lo puse de padre responsable, y es allí donde entra a tallar otro agregado, Yuki-kun... no se enserio como fue pero creo que el enano también se gano el cariño de muchos a pesar de no tener mucha acción en NG, aunque creo que el solo hecho de estar al lado de Itachi y que muchos sospecharan de su pasado era suficiente, para emparejar... ya que no podía quitarle su pareja a Gaara como me pidieron, llego Hana, una chica que creo que mas de uno habrá quedado frió al saber de su final... Supongo que por ultimo no podíamos olvidar a Aoshi, si lo odian al final de Ng, eso es justo, pero también supongo que les sorprendió (Para los que la están leyendo) su regreso en la secuela "Destino de Fuego".

En fin, siempre se me es difícil terminar una historia... y mas si me piden mas y mas y mas... es como cuando me envicio con chocolates... así que para los que me apoyan y para los que no también... Kya tiene el agrado de presentar:

**Konoha New Generation: Ova 1:**

**Equipo 7: El trío culinario**

Atención: Como es de conocimiento general las ovas siempre se ubican en un tiempo espacio diferente a la serie, por ello, no se molesten en ubicarla en algún lugar de la historia.

**Ya pasaba del medio día, en la frondosidad del bosque el equipo comandado por Sasuke y Sakura realizaba una misión, mas sus dirigentes no se hallaban con ellos.**

-No puedo creerlo... –Susurro Akito, quien se hallaba metido entre unos arbustos junto con sus compañeros de equipo- Esos dos se han ido a comer mientas nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de la misión...

**-Cállate Blondy... –Corto Ryugen delante de el- ...por ahora solo debemos de cumplir la misión... ya has oído al Idiota de nuestro maestro.**

**Ayumi sonrió al oír el tono serio de Ryugen- "No habrá descanso hasta completar la misión" ... –Dijo repitiendo lo que había dicho Sasuke.**

**Akito afirmo a la repetición de su hermana- Eso es cierto... pero... ¿Dónde rayos se ha metido el objetivo?**

**Tenshi se asomo levemente por el seto, y levanto la vista, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-Esta allá arriba... –Dijo posando su mirada en una rama a altura, los Gemelos imitaron la acción del menor, luego los Akito y Ryugen se refugiaron nuevamente dentro del arbusto.**

**-Esto va a ser fácil... –Cometo Akito**

**-Solo debemos capturarle...**

**-Yo no creo que valla a ser tan fácil...- Ambos voltearon hacia Ayumi, esta tenia unos alarga vista en sobre los ojos- Ese árbol esta lleno de sellos explosivos...**

**-¿Cómo es posible? –Interrogo el gemelo, Tenshi por su lado tomo los alarga vista de la chica y comprobó lo que esta había dicho.**

**-Ella tiene razón... –Condeno bajando el objeto- ... es posible que sea por eso que el animal no se atreve a moverse...**

**-No lo creo! –Exclamo el rubio volteándose enojado- Estamos a pocos metros de conseguir nuestro pase al almuerzo y ...grr...**

**-Oh.. vamos Akito no te pongas así... debemos arreglárnoslas...**

**-Ayumi tiene razón... –Afirmo Ryugen- ..necesitamos un buen plan antes que nada...**

**-Pues por que no te lanzo hasta la copa del árbol y le atrapas... después de todo con lo pequeño que eres no debe de haber mucho dificultad en ello... –Comento Akito de manera fastidiosa, Ryugen frunció el ceño.**

**-SOY 2 AÑOS MENOR QUE TU POR ESO SOY PEQUEÑO!**

**Akito se puso en pie- Oh... pero incluso los de menores son mas altos que tu no es así?-Ryugen avanzo y ambos quedaron frente a frente, aunque Akito era casi una cabeza mas alto que Tenshi- ¿Que pasa quieres pelear E – Na- No?**

**-Pues creo que podría aplicarte una técnica de... **

**-YA LOS DOS! – Los detuvo Ayumi colocándose entre ambos- Si hacen tanto ruido el objetivo se va a asustar y va a querer huir entonces puede activar los sellos explosivos...**

**Los dos jóvenes voltearon cruzados de brazos para sentidos opuestos- ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? –Pregunto Akito divertido por haber hecho enojar a Ryugen.**

**Este observo al árbol donde se hallaba el objetivo, luego pensó por unos instantes- Lo tengo... dijo a por el final del corto lapso- Usaremos bushin no jutsu...**

**-Eso no era complicado ... –Dijo animosa Ayumi**

**-Pero es que será tonto este... los Bushin también pueden hacer explotar los sellos **

**Ryugen sonrió de manera triunfante- De hecho reo que estar en la academia mas años que yo no te sirvió de nada Blondy... –Al oír ello Akito pareció incomodarse, pero antes que pudiese decir o hacer nada Ayumi intervino.**

**-Te refieres a que no estamos hablando de una Kage bushin no Jutsu... sino de un clon normal... no es asi?**

**Ryugen afirmo con la cabeza- Usaremos un clon para retirar los sellos y luego poder capturara a ese animal...**

**-No seria mejor capturarle de frente... –Intervino esta vez Akito tomando interés en el plan de su compañero.**

**Este negó con la cabeza- Si hacemos algo como eso cabe la posibilidad que el objetivo huya y el clon o los clones le persigan, entonces se activaran los sellos y adiós clones y adiós objetivo...**

**-Increíble Ryugen-kun! Has pensado en todo!**

**-...Mientras los clones retiran los sellos... –Dijo tomando una rama pequeña y dibujando en la tierra- ... nos colocaremos en estas posiciones... Akito tu iras en la parte de abajo... Ayumi tu a la copa del árbol... y yo iré directo a la rama...**

**-Eso es por si el objetivo escapa... me parece bien... –Afirmo Akito y Ayumi le siguió con la cabeza.**

**-Entonces ya esta... Ahora no lo olviden no tomen posiciones hasta que los clones hallan eliminado los sellos.**

**-Bien! –Gritaron a la vez los gemelos, y se colocaron en posición al igual que Ryugen iniciaron la formación de sellos.**

**-BUSHIN NO JUTSU!- Se oyó en conjunto y de inmediato aparecieron los tres sustitutos.**

**Tal cual lo había dicho Ryugen los clones eliminaron los sellos explosivos, luego desaparecieron, y los reales tomaron las posiciones que se habían designado, Akito podía ver debajo del árbol cualquier ruta de escape y atrapar al animal en cuanto baje con sus cabellos como red; Ayumi también posicionada había pensado lo mismo en caso el objetivo intentara escapar por la parte asignada a ella. Ahora faltaba que Tenshi se posicione, el sabia que no podía aparecer de golpe pues asustaría a quien quería atrapar y aunque tenia cubiertas las posibles rutas de escape prefería el asegurarse de que sea atrapado lo antes posible.**

**-Bien ya es tiempo... –Se dijo para si el chico y brinco hacia un lado de la rama en la que se hallaba su objetivo, mas con un sonido algo mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, su vista se poso en el animal que debía de rescatar creyendo que había podido asustarle, mas, este permanecía inmóvil, unos dos metros de donde se hallaba. A simple vista se notaba que se trataba de un felino, por la cola y el pelaje mas la cabeza la tenia entre el cuerpo ya que estaba enrollado- ..ya veo asi que estabas dormido... –Susurro el chico acercándose lentamente. Ya casi le tenia, solo un poco mas y podía tómalo, lentamente se colocó de cuclillas para poder sujetarle y ...**

**ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Ayumi y Ryugen desviaron la vista hacia abajo, Akito había estornudado fuertemente- Lo lamento Tenshi...**

**-Serás Idiota!-Le grito olvidando por un momento el objetivo- Agradece que no se ha...**

**-RYUGEN-KUN CUIDADO! –Grito Ayumi a lo que este devolvió la concentración a quien debía.**

**Mas al hacerlo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por esquivar un ataque del animal, tenia garras muy afiladas, y sin duda no se trataba de un gatito...- Es un tigre... un cachorro de tigre!**

**-No lo dejes huir Tenshi!**

**-Cállate Akito! –Grito su hermana- No te dejes llevar por su tamaño Ryugen –kun... es probablemente un tigre enano... estoy segura...**

**-Un tigre enano... eh? –Repitió Tenshi sin dejar de ver al animal, el cual le mostraba sus afilados dientes- Lo lamento por llamarte cachorro.. te juzgue mal... créeme se lo que siente..**

**Grrr! –El animal se lanzo sobre Tenshi haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y caiga del árbol, pero reaccionando lo suficientemente rápido para lograr concentrar un poco de chakra pasa sujetarse.**

**-Rayos... –El tigre se acercaba a donde estaba cogido Tenshi, mas de golpe cayo un kunei cerca de donde estaba parado el animal.**

**-Aléjate de el... –Era Ayumi quien le había lanzado, pero con notoriedad le había asustado, el animal descendió del árbol.**

**Era lo que Akito estaba esperando, el animal estaba de espaldas a el, asi que no habría problemas en captarle, mas por el tamaño que tenia- En verdad que esto va a ser fácil, eres iguala Tenshi... –El animal volteo y observo a Blondy, el chico tenia una expresión decidida –Eres chiquito pero te ves feroz...**

**Una venita empezó a latir en la frente de Tenshi, Ayumi le ayudo a subir a la rama- NO PIERDAS TIEMPO Y ATRAPALE!**

**-Si es lo que haré... –Respondió empezando a formar el primer sello de la técnica que tenia pensada, mas el animal se le lanzo encima de golpe y le tumbo al suelo- AHHHHH!**

**-AKITO!**

**-MALDITA SEA CON ESTE IDIOTA!**

**Ambos bajaron raudamente, con la finalidad de ayudar a su compañero, mas para su sorpresa el animal no atacaba a Akito, sino a la mochila que llevaba a la espalda.**

**-Ya para... no lo hagas! Te estas comiendo mi almuerzo! **

**Los otros dos sonrieron- Tal parece que le has capturado hermano... **

**-No lo se Ayumi... –Intervino Ryugen- ...creo que quien le capturo fue la comida...**

**-Ni que lo digas... –Akito se puso en pie con el animal en los brazos aun devorando lo que debían haber sido algunas bolas de arroz... –Pero en verdad que eres igual a este... –Dijo refiriéndose a Ryugen- ...Enano... jajaja, un tigre enano...**

**Luego de unos minutos, el trío se encaminaba por las calles de la aldea, la gente les miraba extrañados, estaban llenos de rasguños algunos mas profundos que otros, aunque los mas arañados eran quienes iban delante, Akito y Ryugen, Ayumi iba detrás llevando la mochila de Akito con un bulto dentro.**

**-Tenias que molestar al animal... –Se quejo Ryugen**

**-Ya... ni que lo digas.. tiene el mismo mal genio que tu...**

**-¿QUEE?**

**-Chicos... no peleen... –Comentó Ayumi siguiendo el camino entre los dos primeros que se habían detenido- solo debemos entregarlo... es todo...**

**Los dos se acercaron y caminaron a la par de la chica, finalmente llegaron a una casa que se notaba con mucha vegetación, luego de esperar por unos instantes apareció un hombre barbudo.**

**-Genial los ninjas de Konoha si que son de confiar... nunca me hubiese atrevido a ir yo a cogerle... es muy temperamental... sobretodo si se meten con su tamaño...**

**Los tres dejaron salir un suspiro "Si lo hubiésemos sabido tampoco hubiésemos ido" –Pensaron en conjunto**

**-Bueno jóvenes es todo... –Dijo el hombre entrando a su casa con la mochila.**

**-Espere...-Le detuvo Ryugen- Hokage –sama dijo que el pago se nos daría personalmente...**

**-Ah eso... ya les he asado a sus maestros... –Finalizo entrando a s casa y cerrando la puerta.**

**Pues ni que hacer... Sasuke y Sakura –sensei ya tienen el pago... –Suspiro Akito- ...Ayumi vamos a casa... mama nos debe estar esperando...**

**Ayumi afirmo con la cabeza, mas observaba a Ryugen quien se había quedado de pie frente a la puerta cerrada "No puede ser... paga... almuerzo... Sasuke–baka" –Susurraba en grupos el chico.**

**-Ryugen –kun... por que no vienes con nosotros... –El chico giro la cabeza, se notaba que tenia hambre- ... dijo después de todo... mi casa es un restaurante...**

**-No te hagas el duro Tenshi... –Dijo Akito quien ya había empezado a avanzar... no te va a dejar hasta que vengas...**

**Ryugen bajo la cabeza, el orgullo no le permitía ir, pero su estomago se lo agradecería mucho, después e todo no había desayunado aquella mañana pues había querido ponerle una trampa a Sasuke, pero solo había conseguido atrapar a Akito.**

**-¿Vienes? –Pregunto una vez mas Ayumi pero bastante sonrojada.**

**Tenshi levanto la vista- Esta bien... pero solo por esta vez y luego que reciba mi paga les pagare por ello...**

**Ayumi sonrió- Como tu digas Ryugen-kun...**

**Con ello raudamente ambos le dieron alcance a Akito para los tres dirigirse al lugar en donde se hallaba la casa de los gemelos.**


	29. Ova1 part2

**Konoha New Generation: Ova 1:**

**Equipo 7: El trío culinario II**

**Luego de caminar por la calle de las comidas el trío se acercaba al lugar donde residían los gemelos.**

**-Ya no puedo esperar-Dijo Akito quien iba delante- .. si tienes suerte mama debe de haber hecho su estofado especial... Tenshi... –Dijo volteando a ver a Ryugen-... es el mejor manjar...**

**-No te lo pongo en duda- Respondió el chico con un tono desanimado.**

**-¿Qué comidas son tus favoritas? –Le pregunto Ayumi mientras avanzaban con la finalidad de hacer la caminata mas amena.**

**-Como lo que sea... –Respondió este de manera fría y sin detenerse ni voltear**

**-No te esfuerces hermana... es un amargado**

**-No digas eso Akito**

**-Da igual...-Finalizo el rubio deteniéndose delante de la posada de su familia- Aquí estamos...**

**Ryugen ya había estado antes en aquel lugar, un restaurante el cual se diferenciaba del resto por la apariencia, no de lujo si no de familia, algo que invitaba a entrar y disfrutar del lugar, mas por las delicias que se podían olfatear, mas en esta ocasión no pudo percibir ningún olor.**

**-Que extraño... –Susurro Akito antes de abrir la puerta- ...Mama! –Grito el chico entrando al lugar.**

**Ayumi le siguió, y un algo tímido Ryugen asomo la cabeza por la entrada.**

**-Pasa por favor... –Ayumi sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia- ..Bienvenido al restaurante Blondy...**

**Ryugen sonrió- No me sorprende que tengan tantos clientes... con aquella sonrisa debes atraerlos como abejas a miel... –Ayumi se sonrojo completamente y guió al chico a la mesa mas cercana. **

**-Esto.. donde se metió Akito... –Ayumi estaba nerviosa por tener a Ryugen en aquel lugar, y mas teniendo en cuenta que estaban aparentemente solos.**

**-Me parece que detrás del mostrador...**

**-Eh?**

**Ryugen señalo hacia aquel lugar- Me parece que fue detrás de la cortina del mostrador... Akito –Dijo Aclarando.**

**-Si claro... Akito..jajaja...**

**-No esta! –Corto la voz del mencionado saliendo de detrás de la cortina con un aire de preocupación- ..mamá no esta... es muy extraño...**

**-Pero si casi es hora de comer... en verdad que es extraño... –Aumento Ayumi desviando la mirada a Tenshi quien tenia la mirada seria- No te preocupes Ryugen-kun... podemos preparar algo...**

**-No es eso lo que me preocupa... –Dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose unas mesas mas allá- ...solo que no creo que su madre les dejase solos en el local...**

**-Mama nos deja en las tardes a cuidarle... –Dijo Akito algo enojado por el comentario y observando la espalda de Tenshi, este volteo de golpe y le lanzo algo que parecía una nota en papel. Akito palideció- ... un secuestro... –Fue lo primero que se ocurrió al rubio mas al abrir deprisa la nota noto que la letra era de su madre, mientras el leía la nota Ayumi le observaba nerviosa, y Ryugen había vuelto a su asiento.**

**-Es de mama.. Akito? –El chico afirmo a lo que su hermana decía, pero la cara con la que leía le decía que tal vez algo estaba mal- ¿Ocurre algo malo?**

**Ryugen poso su vista en su compañero al oír a Ayumi, el chico estaba sudando- ¡Que ocurre?**

**-Ella dice... que nos encarguemos... de la tienda...**

**-Eso es algo que hacemos siempre... –Corto Ayumi dándole poca importancia.**

**Akito levanto la vista- ...En la hora roja... –Dijo suavemente mientras miraba a su hermana, Ayumi cambio a un aspecto espantado, su hermano le compartía el gesto.**

**-No entiendo que les pasa... –Ryugen se acerco- ... no decían que habían atendido la tienda antes...**

**-Tu no entiendes... –Akito señalo al reloj de la pared- ...la hora roja... es la hora en que hay mas clientes... es la hora en que todos vienen a comer... hay muy pocos restaurantes en Konoha que pueden decir que han atendido a sus clientes de manera satisfactoria en aquel horario... nosotros somos unos de esos pocos... –El tono serio de Akito empezaba a convencer a Ryugen- ..pero eso siempre y cuando mi madre y nosotros dos trabajemos juntos... ella en la cocina y nosotros tomando pedidos y repartiendo... nunca lo hemos hecho solos...**

**-Por que mama hizo algo asi... –Ayumi se notaba espantada.**

**Ryugen retrocedió un par de pasos y observo a sus compañeros, luego al lugar- Deben hacerlo.. –Dijo en tono serio lo cual llamo la atención de los otros dos-... su madre esta confiando en ustedes, no pueden defraudarle.**

**-Tu no sabes lo que dices- Akito estaba asustado y eso era notorio- Es una gran cantidad de gente... y nosotros nunca podríamos...**

**-Eres un cobarde... los dos lo son... –Ryugen tenia la cabeza baja y sus palabras sonaban tan frías como lo eran- ...tienen la oportunidad de ayudarle.. de intenta hacer algo mejor... y se les da de cobardes... no tengo duda que serán una decepción... si pudiese... si supiese como lo haría yo mismo... ustedes no merecen estar en un lugar como este y tener una madre que confíe en ustedes... me dan... me dan asco...**

**Ryugen se propuso a voltearse para salir de ese lugar, pero fue detenido por dos manos que le sujetaron y le hicieron voltear de golpe, Ayumi le había sujetado del brazo- ¿Qué ocurre?**

**-No te vallas... si tu estas aquí... yo... yo ... lo intentare... solo si tu me ayudas... Ryugen-kun...**

**Ryugen sonrió- Me alegra que retomes... no me agrada la gente que renuncia tan fácil...**

**-Aun asi... –Era Akito, era el quien ahora permanecía cabeza baja- ...ella no sabe ni como freír bien un huevo doble especial de la casa...-Aumento levantando la cabeza sonriente y se dirigió hacia su hermana y Ryugen quien permanecía con la mirada retante sobre el- ...eres cruel... pero... a veces... solo a veces... tienes razón en lo que dices...-Dijo estirando su mano entre los otros dos- ..tu lo dijiste... tendrás que ayudar...**

**Ryugen asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que colocaba su mano sobre la de Akito-Tómalo como una misión-dijo sonriente, lo mismo hizo Ayumi- COMO EQUIPO! –Gritaron juntos y se prestaron a iniciar las acciones.**

**-Escuchen bien... –Akito se había nombrado líder de esta nueva misión- Yo me encargare de la cocina, tendrán que ser muy rápidos para poder tomar los pedidos de todos lo clientes, no pueden olvidar ninguno, asi mismo deben de poder entregar la comida en el orden en el que estos han llegado.**

**Los dos chicos afirmaron**

**-Yo me encargare de ordenar las mesas- Dijo Ryugen.**

**-Yo limpiare el local...**

**-Bien para eso solo tenemos... –Empezó observando el reloj de la pared- ...dos minutos... **

**Los jóvenes entendieron que no podían perder mas tiempo y se dispararon a sus diferentes labores. Ryugen era muy bueno con los platos, después de todo le gustaba recordar como eran las cosas antes que su vida cambiara tanto, y ayudar de esta manera le agradaba, estaba tan concentrado en ello que ni cuenta se dio cuando Ayumi sin querer le dio un golpazo con la escoba.**

**-Lo lamento tanto Ryugen –kun...**

**-No pasa nada... estate tranquila... **

**La chica afirmo con la cabeza –Estoy muy nerviosa...**

**Ryugen dejo salir un suspiro- Es por mi?**

**Ayumi se sonrojo- ...si... es decir.. no... siempre soy asi... algo torpe... y bueno tu.. tu siempre haces las cosas bien.. y eres tan...**

**-Schhh –Ryugen coloco su índice sobre los labios de Ayumi- ..eres tan buena como quieres serlo... y te agradezco que me aprecies... me ayudas mucho... por eso... es que estoy ayudando ahora...-Finalizo sonriente y tomo la escoba que Ayumi tenia en manos para acabar con lo que esta estaba haciendo, ya que se había quedado de piedra.**

**Justo cuando había acabado con la limpieza el reloj empezó a sonar indicando que una nueva hora había llegado, y como si fuese un conjuro una multitud de gente empezó a entrar a la lugar. **

**-Ya sean aquí..-Dijo Ayumi tomando una pose seria, cosa contraria de lo que ocurrió con Ryugen.**

**-Son... muchísimos... –Dijo al observar la gran cantidad de personas que empezaban a llenar el local.**

**-Ryugen-kun a tomar pedidos... –Dijo la chica antes de salir disparada hacia algunos clientes, Ryugen tomo un trago de saliva y se presto a hacer lo mismo.**

**El chico estaba indeciso, había mucha gente que le observaba y pues lo unico que se presto hacer fue acercarse a la mesa mas proxima- Bienvenidos... puedo tomar su pedido... **

**Las personas que se hallaban en aquel lugar no eran conocidas de Tenshi, y estos parecían algo sorprendidos de verle**

**-No recordaba que Akito fuera enano... –Dijo uno de los dos muchachos que e hallaba en el lugar...**

**-No este es otro... no es asi?**

**Ryugen hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y afirmo**

**-En ese caso deseo un doble especial con carne y un dulce de chocofresa...**

**-Yo un triple de chincarne y un postre de tres...**

**Ryugen no entendió ni medio, mas no tenia tiempo debía de tomar mas pedidos, y los nombre siguieron igual de raros: pejecarne enrollado, pollines sopeado y en fin**

**-Que te ocurre Tenshi... –Pregunto Akito cuando vio entrar a su compañero en la cocina con cara de espanto.**

**-Tenían algo razón... este lugar se convierte en algo muy diferente cuando hay gente...**

**Ayumi asomo la cabeza a la cocina –Quieres decir que deberíamos rendirnos... Ryugen-kun?**

**Tenshi levanto la vista, Akito seguía moviendo de manera constante la cacerola de comida mientras le observaba de la misma manera que su gemela, Ryugen sonrió- Estas loca? Es hora de hacer lo nuestro...**

**-Sabia que diría eso.. –Cometo Akito dejando de lado la cuchara y juntándose con el par- ..es mas se que tienes un buen plan...**

**-Tal parece que me empiezas a conocer mejor... y si tengo uno bueno... –Completo Ryugen mirando hacia el comedor donde los clientes esperaban hambrientos.**

**Bueno ya tienen la segunda parte del ova uno en la tercera veran el fin de esta :D**


	30. Ova1 part3

-Ya que somos un equipo debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros... -Dijo firme Ryugen observando a sus dos compañeros- ya que hay mucha clientela seria despiadado el pensar que uno solo puedacocianr para todos... -Dijo mirando a Akito- .. o que dos de nosotros solos puedan atender a esta gran multitud...

-Ya que somos ninjas podemos usar nuestras habilidades y agilidades para hacer lascosas mejor... -Aumento Akito

-Entonces esta claro lo que debemos hacer...

Los tres afirmaron luego de la declaracion de Ayumi. Fuera de la cocina los comensales ya empezaban a desesperarse, ms en ese instante, varios Ryugen, Ayumi y Akito empesaron a salir de la cocina y a repartir platos y tomar oredenes, en la cocina era algo similar. 

Akito era quien dirigia mientras sus bushin y los de sus compañeros repetian las ordenes, los originales d eestos tambien ayudaban en ello. Luego de casi una hora, el restaurant estaba vacio, y los pocos bushin que quedaban se encargaban d ela limpieza de los platos asi como del local en si.

Los tres originales, estaban de pie en el mostrador y observaban con orgullo su exito.

-Quien diria... no eres tan malo en la cocina Tenshi... si no fuera por ese plato en el que se te cayo la salsa picante.. una suerte que no se entrego ese plato... -Comento divertido Akito observando a un Ryugen con cara de extrañeza- ¿te ocurre algo?

Ayumi tambienle observaba, se veia mas cansado que ellos y con una cara de peculiaridad trmenda- estoy bien... seguro que agote gran parted e mi chakra en los bushin... -Dijo apoyandose en el mostrador- ...estare bien...chic...

Mas no pudo acabar lo que iba a decir pues se vino abajo, de golpe todos sus bushin desaparecieron , pero fue sostenido por Akito a tiempo- Oye que te pasa...-Dijo el ultimo a la altura de Tenshi en el suelo. 

La pregunta se oyo preocupada, Ayumi observaba al chico con la misma cara de preocupacion que su hermano, y sin duda deseaba ser ella quien sostuviese a Ryugen- Ryugen-kun...

El nombrado abrio levemente los ojos.. se hallaba algo sonrojado- ...Ayumi..-chan...

-Dime... 

-...tu.. tu me prometiste... algo de comer...

Akito se sorprendio- Anda hombre... te mueres de hambre...

Ryugen se sonrojo- ...lo lamento... es que... es cierto... me muero de hambre.

Akito no pudo aguantar la risa y dejo salir una fuerte carcajada-JAJAJAJAA ... haberlo dicho antes, con razon y traias esa cara, estar en la cocian y muriendote de hambre... -Akito se puso en pie y ayumi ayuda a Ryugen a hacer lo propio- ...bueno ahora preparare el especial de la casa...

-No otro de esos platos de noimbre raro...

-Nada de eso... -Corto Ayumi-Hay un platillo que solo akito sabe hacer... 

Akito afirmo- Y ese es el mas caro del menu...-Al oir ello ryugen trago un poco de saliva- ..Arroz arenado... exquisito.. -Termino entrando la cocina.

-Tranquilo Ryugen-kun... -Ayumi sento al chico en una de las mesas que acababa de limpiar uno de sus bushin- ...es por cuenta mia... -Dijo sonriendole , a lo que Ryugen contesto con la misma sonrisa (Cosa que derritio a ayumi)

-Te lo agradezco... a ambos...-Dijo el chico con un gesto de agraecimiento inclinandose levemente.

Momentos despues Akito sirvio la comida, no solo para ryugen sino que para el y su hermana y el trio se sento a comer juntos. No habia duda que estaba delicioso, Ryugen no ponia en duda la sazon de su compañero, pero tampoco el hambre que le deboraba por dentro.

-Valla esto si que es una sorpresa... -Dijo una voz que el el trio conocia mas que bien, en la puerta se hallaban Sakura, la madre de los gemelos y claro quien habia hablado no era otro que Sasuke.

-Parece que la mision fue bien despues de todo... .-Comento Sakura algo divertida.

Akito y ryugen se pusieron en pie- Claro que fue bien si ese gato casi nos mata... -Reclamo akito

-Y para colmo usted se queda con la paga... SASUKE-BAKA!

La madre de los gemelos se adelanto hacia los jovenes, primero paso al lado de Ryugen a quien regalo una calida mirada, luego se paro delante de Akito, el cual se puso nervioso sin duda, mas para su descanzo su madre le abrazo con fuerza- Has hecho un buen trabajo... Akito-kun... te felicito... y a ustedes dos tambien... -Dijo refiriendose a los otros dos.

-Se ve que no entienden mucho... -Dijo Sakura , a lo que el trio nego con la cabeza

-La mision del gato era solo una practica...la mision en verdad era el que aprendan a trabajar en equipo... -Explico Uchiha- ... despues de todo de eso se trata un equipo.. apoyo mutuo...

-Y al ayudarse en este lugar han trabajado juntos...

-Esperen... -Corto Akito- ..es decir que el dirigir la hora roja... era la mision para que nos llevemos bien...

-Su madre accedio a que dirijan el local... lo que es bueno es que lo pudieron hacer...

El trio suspiro- Pero no se pongan asi chicos... -Intervino la amdre d elos gemelos... aun por esto tienen una paga...-Dijo dirigendose a la caja- y sacando mucho dinero-Esto es para los tres... -Aumento entregandole el grupo de billetes a Ryugen...

-Pero esto es demasiado...

-Es lo que les toca... -Concluyo Sasuke sentandose en una de las silalas cercanas, lo mismo hizo Sakura- Ahora nosotros debemos almorzar... 

Lamadre elos gemelos se metio a lacocina para preparar al go de almuerzo para los maestros de sus hijos, Ryugen sonrio, entrego el dinero a ayumi y entro a la cocina, los gemelos se encogieron de hombros, mas raudamente el chico salio de nuevo.

-Sasuke sensei... -Dijo acercandose con un plato de comida y dejandole delante de el- ... le agradezco los cuidados que tiene en mi... -Dijo haciendo una reverencia- ...lamento los problemas que le causo... por faavor coma con gusto... -Dijo anets de retirarse hacia sus compañeros, ni estos ni sus maestros se lo creian.

-Esats enfermo... o necesitas mas comida... -Cometo akito

-De eso nada.. Ayumi por favor dame lo que me toca... -Dijo notandose apresurado, la chica le entrego una buena fraccion del dinero, este lo guardo y se dirigio a la salida- ..nos vemos mañana... 

-Ryugen-kun... -Se acerco la chica -...cuando nesetes comer algo... puedes venir aqui siempre que puedas...

El chico afirmo agradecido y luego salio del local corriendo a toda marcha. akito entonces recordo algo, que comprobo segundos despues. 

-TTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNSSSSSHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN-Grito Sasuke bastante enojado.

Akito sonrio- "No hay duda... le dio el plato de salsa picante..."


End file.
